Kiss From a Rose
by Sharkeygirl
Summary: Severus wanted money. Hermione wanted a name. What happens when a Snatcher most believed to be dead returns and threatens everything?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey y'all! I'm back with another story! It's AU as usual. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The title _Kiss From a Rose _comes from a song that I do not own. Seal does.**

"Let me see the moon," he hissed.

"You're still too weak," Scabior replied.

He hungrily scanned the ceiling of the tent for even the tiniest of pinholes that might admit a sliver of moonbeam. None was there. The faint glow of the sun illuminated the enchanted tarp during the daytime, but most nights all he could see was a dark blue shadow suspended overhead. Even the floor shielded him from the natural world. It was cement-not grass or blessed dirt but cold, hard, manufactured cement. There was nothing else in the enclosure save the cot on which he slept and the newspapers which lay scattered about the floor. The tent was allegedly the size of the Malfoys' living room, but after all this time it provided no more comfort than an Azkaban cell.

"I want to go outside," he insisted, his voice more sinister than before.

"But your wounds…"

He growled as he pushed Scabior aside and burst through the door. Savoring his newfound freedom, he breathed air thick with the smell of pine and tilted his head at a faint howl in the distance. He smirked as he stepped into a clearing between two trees to welcome the object of his desire.

Two clouds separated, exposing the full moon. He laughed giddily as his body slowly morphed into the hideous beast he had yearned to become. He howled his triumph and a warning to the rest of the world as Scabior looked on.

Fenrir Greyback was alive.

* * *

"She's dead, Lucius," Severus announced.

"Who's dead?" Lucius asked as he sat down in a faded red chair across from his friend.

"My grandmother," Severus answered. "Which I find fascinating because I wasn't even aware that she was still alive."

Lucius nodded. "I remember my father mentioning her once. I believe she lived in Germany…"

"To escape the war," Severus added. "At least that's what the messenger told me."

Lucius retrieved his tea cup and its saucer from their perch on the cherry wood table and took a sip. "Why did they tell you?" he asked as he removed the cup from his lips.

"Allegedly I'm in her will," Severus answered.

"Really?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus nodded.

"But, I thought you said that she'd disowned your mother for marrying a muggle," Lucius continued.

"She did," Severus answered. "That only makes the recent turn of events all the more intriguing."

"Yes," Lucius answered before raising his tea cup again. "It certainly does."

He took another sip as Severus collected his thoughts. Finally, he answered, "The will reading is at noon tomorrow."

"I take it that you intend to go."

"Yes," Severus answered. "Do you know if I'll need an attorney?"

"You shouldn't," Lucius answered. "They should simply announce the distribution of her assets along with any comments or conditions contained in the document."

Severus nodded before taking another sip. "No doubt I'll be mentioned just once, and only then as an object of derision."

"No, you wouldn't have been invited to the reading if that were the case," Lucius answered. "She has given you something."

"I just wonder how many strings are attached to it," Severus answered before taking a final sip and setting his cup down.

"I wouldn't ask too many questions. I'd just accept it and make whatever use of it I could," Lucius answered.

"I suppose so," Severus replied.

"Worst case scenario, she bequeathed you some dreadful antique vase that will spend the rest of its days in your attic," Lucius answered.

Severus chuckled. "I suppose so."

Lucius took another sip. "I wouldn't think too much about it one way or the other."

"I suppose not," Severus conceded.

Lucius looked out the window at the darkening sky and then stood. "I should be going now. Narcissa wanted me home before nightfall."

Severus nodded. "Thanks again for coming."

"Any time. Let me know how things go," Lucius replied.

"I will," Severus promised.

The men shook hands before Lucius glided off into the dusk. Severus grimaced as he picked up the tea cups and set them in the kitchen, where they magically cleaned themselves. Casting a lumos spell, he sat down at the kitchen table, his chair creaking in protest. He spread out the paper and adjusted the lumos until he could see well enough to read.

Two pictures dominated the front page. One showed Ronald Weasley surrounded by adoring female fans, his arms encircling two, maybe three laughing females. In the other panel was a photo of Hermione Granger standing in a doorway. Her face was contorted in rage, but Severus could also detect a glimmer of tears. She slammed the door on the reporters, camera flashes ricocheting off its surface. Above the pictures, the headline read:

GOLDEN COUPLE BREAKS UP FOR GOOD!

Snape turned the page, hoping to find some real news.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting me! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus tapped his fingers against the long mahogany table, hoping for the lawyer to enter soon so he could proceed with the rest of his day. He sat at the end, directly across from where the lawyer would be seated if he ever showed up. To his right, a small group of women huddled together, speaking in hushed, foreign tones. If he had to guess, he'd say they were conversing in German. Intermittently, one would lift her head from the cluster and smile, only to return to the conversation. After the third woman poked her head up, Severus began to scowl. The wait was unbearable enough without suffering the attention of those nosy women.

"Severus Snape?"

Snape spun around and struggled to conceal his surprise as Horace Slughorn entered the room. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he asked.

Horace rushed over and extended his hand. Snape accepted his grasp but immediately regretted doing so when Slughorn shook it quite violently. "It's so good to see you again."

"Indeed," Snape deadpanned as Slughorn released his crumpled hand.

"Severus?"

He stopped breathing at the sound of the voice. "Minerva?" he asked.

Slughorn stepped away to allow Minerva access to her former colleague. "Severus!" she exclaimed before hugging him. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"Yes," Severus answered, stiffening in her embrace.

Minerva stepped away from him, taking notice of the growing darkness in his eyes. She sighed. "Severus, I hope you understand why I couldn't rehire you at Hogwarts…"

"I understand," he answered. "After all, who would want the man who saved Potter's arse teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Minerva shook her head. "It wasn't like that. I wanted you back, but the Ministry was very clear that they didn't want any ex-Death Eaters teaching, even one as heroic as you."

"And I suppose you fought them tooth and nail," Severus growled.

Before Minerva could answer, a man in the doorway cleared his throat. All attention turned to him. He wore finely pressed gray robes, but from the look in his eyes Severus could sense he was concealing something. Nope, he didn't trust this man. "Shall the reading of the will commence?" the man began.

In silence everyone took their seat. The man enlarged a parchment on the table, cast an interpreting spell, and began, "The reading of the last will and testament of Priscilla Clytemnestra Prince shall begin. Are all parties present?"

The man turned to a lawyer in blue robes, who examined his list then replied in a deep voice, "Everyone is accounted for."

"Good! Let's begin!" the man in gray continued. "My name is Phineas Smith, though you may call me Phin if you so choose."

A few muttered hello to Phin as Severus maintained a stoic silence. His sense of dread was growing with each passing moment, though he concealed it well. Severus glanced over at Minerva and Slughorn. While Slughorn appeared at ease and enthused, Minerva appeared uneasy. Perhaps she suspected something troublesome as well…

"I, Priscilla Clytemnestra Prince, of sound mind and body, hereby do write out my last will and testament. I understand that soon I will die; even a witch cannot live forever. As a result, I want to detail the distribution of my fortune so as to avoid any problems or misunderstandings which may occur upon my death.

Brunnhilde, you have been a loving friend to me since I first set foot in Germany. You taught me the German language and showed me the finer points of German culture. Truer friends than you do not exist. I know that you have no use for my money. Therefore, I leave you with my vase and my art collection."

The old lady gasped as her eyes bulged. "Danke Schön!" She exclaimed.

At least I don't have to worry about an ugly old vase, Severus thought as he smirked.

"Gertrude," the man continued as the smirk disappeared from Snape's face. "You have also been a most excellent companion. I have seen the admiration you hold for my silver service. It is yours."

"Ja!" she whispered, unable to contain her pleasure.

One by one, the German ladies all received something from Priscilla. The longer the reading continued, however, the more curious Snape became. Priscilla was only giving away trinkets. These ladies obviously coveted them, but why had there not yet been any talk of her fortune?

"Now that I have taken care of those dearest to me," the man continued after another excited German outburst, "I must deal with the most important aspect of my will; my vast fortune."

All eyes were on him as their collective breath was held in anticipation. "As my friends would know," Phin continued, oblivious to the tension in the room. "I have been blessed with a worth of approximately four hundred million galleons."

Severus gulped, unaware that his grandmother had been worth so much.

"Unfortunately, I was cursed with a rebellious daughter," Phin read on. "A daughter who disregarded my wishes and married a muggle. I have shed countless tears for her, especially when she bore a son, a son who should have been raised as a pureblood wizard, not in a shack which should have been demolished years ago. To think that my grandson could've been a squib was devastating. I could scarcely bear it…"

If all I'm here for is to hear my grandmother go on about how horrible I am, Snape thought.

"As many of you are aware, I have always been a patron of the art of potions making, even going so far as to donate a million Galleons a year to various potions programs, including the one at Hogwarts."

Slughorn flashed a toothy smile as Minerva sat up a little straighter.

"My grandson," Phin continued, "Has made me proud by not only rejoining the Wizarding world, but also by excelling in the art of Potions and creating new spells. He has truly exceeded all expectations placed on him not only by me, but by others. Because of his excellence in the potions field and my pity that he had such a horrendous childhood, I have decided that if certain conditions are met, he shall receive my full fortune as well as all of my properties.

All eyes turned to Snape, who sat frozen in his chair. Of all the things he'd expected to hear, inheriting four hundred million Galleons was the furthest thing from his mind. Maybe he could open that apothecary he'd always dreamed of owning. No, maybe he'd open an entire chain…"

"The first and foremost of these conditions is that he takes a wife," Phin interrupted.

Severus was jarred from his thoughts. "What?" he asked in a soft voice.

"You must marry," Phin answered. "This marriage must take place within six months, or all of the money shall be passed onto Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Slughorn and Minerva stared at each other in shock. Meanwhile, Snape was still trying to wrap his mind around what had just occurred. "So," Snape asked in a shaky voice. "I must marry within six months, or I get nothing."

"She wants an heir Mr. Snape," Phin replied. "She expects you to give her one. Failure to do so will result in disinheritance. Any further inquiries?"

How the hell do I overturn this?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

"Marriage?" Lucius exclaimed.

Severus nodded. "If I want to see a knut of my grandmother's money, I'll have to marry within six months," Snape answered.

"Oh my," Narcissa exhaled as she shook her head. "Still, it doesn't completely surprise me, considering the old wizarding customs."

"_Useless_ wizarding customs!" Severus spat.

"Perhaps it's becoming archaic," Lucius conceded. "Though I'll still be the first to admit that I look forward to the day Draco tells me that his wife is pregnant."

"But would you withhold your fortune from him?" Severus asked.

"I considered withholding it from him when he announced that he was marrying Ginevra," Lucius admitted.

Narcissa gave him a look. "She's turned out to be a fine wife for him," she replied.

Lucius simply raised an eyebrow as he carefully considered his next words. Before he could utter them, Severus interrupted, "I need to know how to overturn this thing! How can I invalidate the will?"

Lucius and Narcissa each gave him a sympathetic look. "Overturning a will is very tricky," Lucius began.

"It often takes years," Narcissa answered.

"Years?" Severus asked in a weak voice.

"By then a lower court judge could have awarded the money to Hogwarts, and we all know how hard it would be to get it back then if you continued to contest it," Lucius replied.

"How fast could Hogwarts spend four hundred million Galleons?" Severus asked.

"As fast as they could create secret, undetectable accounts," Narcissa answered.

"Minerva isn't that cunning," Severus answered.

"But don't forget that Slughorn is a Slytherin, and according to you most of the money will be given to his department," Lucius answered.

"One can never underestimate Slughorn," Severus answered, his disdain palpable.

"Maybe someone in the Ministry would have some ideas," Narcissa suggested.

"I'm sure they'd be oh so happy to help an ex-Death Eater," Severus sneered.

"They pay you a monthly pension, don't they?" she asked.

"Only because Potter asked them to," Severus argued.

Lucius sighed. "I could give you the names of a few attorneys, but I doubt any of them could do much. Perhaps we should consider instead your compliance with the will…"

"Oh joy! I get to marry a complete dunderhead!" Severus replied.

"Would you rather not have the money?" Lucius asked.

Severus exhaled and shook his head. "Here's an idea!" Narcissa suggested. "If you had to get married tomorrow, what qualities would you look for in a woman?"

"One who is mute and invisible," Severus answered.

Lucius' eyes flashed in frustration. "Cissy has a point. The best and the easiest way to get the money would be to marry."

"Okay," Severus answered before putting his head in his hands. After some reflection, he looked up and answered, "I want a wife who isn't a dunderhead. I want to be able to have some sort of intellectual conversation with her, not just talk at her while she gives me a vacant expression. Also, I don't want a wife who spends money frivolously on things that will just clutter up my home. As odd as it sounds, I'd like my wife to at least be able to tolerate me on some level, and not just because I have money. I want a wife who I can tolerate and who can tolerate me."

"Just tolerate?" Narcissa gently probed.

"Can I really hope for anything more?" Snape asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Narcissa answered.

"He has six months," Lucius interrupted. "There isn't time for romance or an epic love story. He needs the money."

Narcissa exhaled. "Perhaps you are right."

Snape smirked. "One thing we're forgetting, how the hell am I supposed to find said woman?"

"We could make some inquiries on your behalf," Lucius suggested.

"Or we could run an ad in the personals," Narcissa suggested. "Maybe we could try to tap into one of those Wizarding dating communities. I hear those speed dating communities are always looking for available bachelors…"

"Perhaps," Snape answered with a look of defeat. "Give me some time to consider my options."

"I'll look into getting the will overturned," Lucius promised.

"Thank you," Severus answered.

Narcissa gave him a reassuring smile. "Things will work out somehow Severus, I promise."

"I hope you are right," Snape answered before turning to leave. "Goodbye Lucius, Narcissa."

"Goodbye," the couple replied.

With that, Severus stepped outside and apparated home, pondering his next move.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione choked back tears as she stared down at the parchment in front of her. She'd tried to write this letter at home, but when her emotions had overwhelmed her, she'd decided to take it to the coffeehouse, hoping that the neutral setting would temper her emotions. So far the only benefit was that she was not curled up in a ball crying in a corner.

Determination flared within her as she reflected on how often she'd cried in the past few days. She was so tired of bawling over her breakup with Ron that she could vomit. Bile then rose up in her throat.

Shit, she thought as she swallowed. Bad thought.

Hermione returned her attention to the parchment and focused her thoughts on what she intended to write. She was so focused that she did not hear the bell on the door ring, heralding the entrance of another customer.

Severus scowled as he scoured the small coffee shop for a place to sit. A few clusters of people were scattered about, but almost all of them were engrossed in conversation. The few people who sat alone had their noses in a newspaper. Severus found a secluded place in the corner. He strolled over to the newspaper rack and picked up the morning edition for appearances' sake. Then he settled into his seat.

Snape opened his newspaper and began searching for a story to hold his attention for the next few minutes. He was interrupted by a female voice saying, "What'll it be sir?"

Snape set his paper down and examined the waitress. She was wearing a black uniform with a white nametag which read "Florence". Florence appeared intelligent enough, but alas there was a diamond ring on her left hand. "I'll just have the French Roast decaf," Snape answered.

"Okay," Florence answered. Instead of turning in his order, though, she remained in place, staring thoughtfully at him.

"Yes," Snape drawled.

Her eyes widened. "You, you're that man who inherited four hundred million Galleons! I read about you in yesterday's evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_!"

Snape exhaled as the attention of the other patrons suddenly turned in his direction. "Yes I am," he answered, his voice and his eyes warning her to end this discussion.

"Well, congratulations," Florence answered. "I'd make an offer if I wasn't already engaged."

"I'm sure you would," Snape grumbled.

Snape buried himself in the newspaper again in an attempt to deflect the unwelcome attention. Eventually, he heard footsteps clack away from him and muffled conversations resume. He turned the page as his thoughts wandered back to his current dilemma.

He'd always heard that a good relationship took time to develop and nurture, time he didn't have. Besides, he just wanted money, not some grand romance. Hell, he'd even give her a hefty alimony in time if she'd just agree to bear him an heir. She deserved some sort of reward for helping him out of this rut. Maybe the promise of an allowance would entice a few suitors…

He grunted again. Snape knew better than to think of himself as attractive. He wasn't built like a Quidditch player, and intelligence didn't seem to go very far with most people. Forget being nice! He wasn't a cruel man, but no one had ever accused him of being nice… and he didn't plan to start now.

He flipped the page back to the front. Ron Weasley was on the corner kissing an almost unhealthily skinny girl. However, judging by the camera angle, she wasn't afraid to show her, uh, assets. It was beyond Severus how anyone could see Ron Weasley as a worthy candidate for a relationship, but then again Snape was sure he could display this girl's IQ on one hand. Still, maybe he could take a few tips from Weasley… figure out how he of all people could have girls crawling all over him. It's not like he had any better ideas at the moment…

"Your coffee sir!" Florence began in an almost unbearably cheery voice.

Snape peeked out from behind his newspaper and nodded in affirmation. She sat the cup down and left. Snape took a sip and prepared to resume his reading when he paused, spotting someone out of the corner of his eye.

It couldn't be her, Snape thought. Surely she's gone somewhere far away to recover from the sting of Weasley's rejection…The hair was unmistakable though. It was indeed Hermione Granger.

Hermione was hunched over the table, her brow furrowed in concentration over what could only be a book… maybe a parchment since she seemed to be chewing on the end of her quill. She brushed her hair away from her face, revealing incredibly sad eyes.

On impulse Snape smirked and stood up with coffee in hand, bracing himself for whatever was to come. With an expression much more confident than he felt, he approached Hermione.

She felt his presence before she saw his shadow on her parchment. She quickly rolled it up as a voice began, "A letter to your parents?"

Her head snapped in his direction. "I haven't written in a while," she answered weakly.

"Tsk tsk Granger," Snape replied. "They must feel neglected."

"They know that I've been busy," Hermione snapped.

There was fire in her eyes, but Snape could also see vulnerability and brokenness. He'd have to proceed carefully. "I'd imagine you have been busy," Snape answered. "Anytime elf legislation hits the news I think of you."

"It's something that needs to be done," Hermione began. Before she could continue, Severus pulled up a chair and sat across from her. She glared at him. "I don't remember inviting you to sit here."

"It's rude to converse with someone when you aren't on the same level Granger, don't you know?"

Snape smirked, which only fueled her growing irritation. She smiled sweetly and replied, "Well excuse my manners, but it is equally rude to interrupt someone while she is writing her parents."

"I do apologize for that," Severus answered. "Still, I could not simply pass by one of my former students and miss an opportunity to catch up. After all, it has been years since we've last spoken."

"Yes," Hermione answered, plainly uncomfortable. "When we last spoke at the Ministry ball two years ago you spent the entire time complaining about how one of the violin players was out of tune."

"He was," Snape interrupted.

"I suppose he was, but you needn't have complained about it as long as you did," Hermione replied.

"You know how much I detest those gatherings," Snape replied as he raised his cup of coffee. "A meeting in an intimate setting such as this is much more bearable, don't you agree?"

"I suppose," Hermione replied slowly.

"Then I ask, how is that elf legislation going?" Snape asked.

"Not fast enough," Hermione answered in a soft voice.

Severus tried to hide his surprise. "I was unaware that there was a deadline on elf legislation."

"There, look Professor Snape," Hermione replied. "I really do appreciate your efforts to be social, but I'm not very good company right now. I really think I just need to be alone."

"Would catching up over dinner be more convenient for you?" Snape asked in a calm voice.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why? Where the hell did this sudden interest come from?" she demanded.

Severus shrugged. "I simply want to get to know you better."

"Come off it!" Hermione replied, her voice becoming uncomfortably loud. "I've known you long enough to know that you don't just walk up to someone and ask them for a casual chat! There's always a catch with you! What is it?"

Severus exhaled as people began to stare at them. Under any other circumstance, he'd spin a tale. Hermione though was a Gryffindor, and therefore she would be more likely to comply if he simply told her the truth. "Did you read last night's _Daily Prophet_?" He asked.

"No, I really don't care to read about my own heartache," Hermione answered, now somewhat calmer.

"Apparently last night I graced the cover."

"Why?" Hermione answered, her eyes now glimmering in interest.

"I've inherited a great fortune," Severus answered as he considered his next move. Dating her was out of the question now, but maybe she could help him find another potential wife.

"The Priscilla Prince fortune," Hermione answered. "Ginny told me about it the other day."

"I suppose she told you about the stipulation involved with receiving it," Severus answered.

"No," Hermione answered. "She only told me that Priscilla had died. I didn't let her get much further."

Severus took a deep breath. "I have to get married in order to inherit it."

"Oh," Hermione answered.

"I need your assistance. You know how women think, what they are looking for in a partner. Perhaps you even know some single women yourself who are looking…"

"I suppose you wouldn't even consider me then?" Hermione asked, almost offended by his statement.

"I thought you wouldn't be interested."

"I'm not interested in a casual dinner," Hermione admitted.

"Then why are you interested in marriage?" Snape asked.

She gave him an intense look and simply answered in a soft voice, "I have my reasons."

"I see," Severus answered as he felt control over the situation slowly slip from his hands.

"Would I be a candidate? Is that what you wanted to ask me earlier?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Snape answered. "Or maybe I simply wanted your assistance."

"I take it that I'm the only volunteer."

"Yes," Severus confessed.

Hermione exhaled. "Then I will go out to dinner with you under the condition that you consider me a candidate for marriage."

"Certainly," Severus answered still trying to puzzle out her agenda. "Where do you want to meet?"

"At that Italian place down the street," Hermione answered. "I believe it's called _Vittorio's_."

"It is," Snape confirmed.

"Good. Could we please meet there this Tuesday then? That will give us some time to prepare."

"Certainly," Severus answered.

Hermione stood up and collected her things. He could see some of the sadness lift from her eyes, although he was reluctant to claim responsibility for it. "I'll see you then, and thank you, uh…"

"Severus I suppose," Snape answered.

"Okay Severus. Thank you and I will see you Tuesday!"

With that, she strode out of the coffeehouse, leaving Severus alone to ponder what had just occurred.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it all! Happy Christmas Eve!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"A date?" Ginny asked as Hermione tossed another dress onto the bed.

"Yes, a date," Hermione answered.

"Isn't, isn't it a little soon?" Ginny asked as Hermione examined another dress before tossing it onto the pile.

"Obviously it's not too soon for Ron," Hermione answered in an angry tone.

"Ron is just going through something right now," Ginny assured her. "He's just trying to find himself. I'm sure he'll see the light soon and come running back to you. He always does!"

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe I'm getting a little tired of waiting around while he goes through crisis after crisis. Maybe I'm getting a little tired of not seeing him for months on end. Maybe I'm just sick of Ron."

"You love him," Ginny answered.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked back at her friend. Her eyes betrayed both pain and affection. Ginevra gave her a reassuring smile. "That doesn't matter now," Hermione replied.

"Hermione," Ginny began as she moved up and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You and Ron belong together. You've known that since the day you two met. Why don't you call off this date and try to work things out with Ron? I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him."

Hermione's eyes hardened. "Believe me, he doesn't."

Ginny sighed. "Look, I still don't understand what this breakup is all about, but it sounds like it's over something silly."

"Silly!" Hermione snapped as her anger began to constrict her heart. "You have no idea what you're talking about! Ron was never here with me! He didn't want to be here with me! I don't find that silly at all!"

"I know," Ginny answered as she searched for the right words to say. "I'm not saying it's silly I'm just…"

"He told me point blank that he wanted nothing more to do with me," Hermione answered, her eyes unable to contain her gathering tears. "He means it this time."

Ginny sighed. "I'm going to see him tomorrow. Maybe I can talk to him for you."

"Maybe," Hermione muttered as she dried her tears. She then forced herself to smile. "In the meantime, which of these dresses do you like best?"

Ginny walked over to the pile of dresses and began to examine them one by one. "They all look a little big for you," she answered. "I've never seen most of them before either. Where did you get them?"

"I went shopping last month," Hermione answered as she shrugged. "I just thought they looked good."

"It's not like you to just go shopping on a whim," Ginny replied.

"I was bored and lonely," Hermione answered.

Ginny shrugged and resumed looking through the dresses. "You know, we should really go shopping together sometime. It may be fun, help get your mind off of things."

"Maybe," Hermione muttered.

Ginny held up the last dress as she bit her lip. "I have a few in mind, but the perfect dress usually depends on who you're dating. You never have told me who this mystery man is anyway."

"That's because he's a mystery," Hermione answered with a playful smile.

"Well then," Ginny asked with a playful glimmer in her eyes. "How serious do you think he is about you? I mean, he's obviously just a rebound to you, but does he actually think that it's going anywhere?"

"Let's just say that it's probably more serious than you think," Hermione replied with a knowing smile.

* * *

"You still haven't told me about this prospective wife," Lucius began.

"That's because I have no idea how serious she is about all of this," Snape answered as he sat down in Lucius' library. "She knew about the marriage clause and was, well, eager to take advantage of it."

"Gold digger?" Lucius asked.

"No, that's the funny thing, I know she's not, yet she's interested in this marriage," Snape answered.

"Think she may have had a secret crush on you?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

Severus laughed. "I'm sure she loves me about as much as Rita Skeeter loves telling accurate stories."

Lucius chuckled before his eyes widened. "Dear Merlin don't tell me you're considering Rita Skeeter."

"I'd much rather hang myself," Snape replied.

"Thank Merlin," Lucius sighed. "Is she Slytherin?"

"No, far from it," Snape answered. Though you might not have been able to tell last week, he thought.

"Please tell me it's not a Hufflepuff," Lucius replied.

"As if," Severus sneered.

"Good. Is she a Ravenclaw? Gryffindor? I'd honestly prefer a Ravenclaw," Lucius continued.

"If I wanted you to know I would've told you by now," Severus answered with a smirk. "Besides, I should probably take my leave. I promised to meet her in ten minutes."

"Okay, but one more question."

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"Does she have a brain?"

"That," Severus answered with a smirk. "She does have."

With that, Snape stood up and strolled out of the room, satisfied for now to keep his date's identity to himself. "Severus?"

Snape looked towards the direction of the voice. Ginevra stood before him, her eyes filled with worry. "Good evening," Snape answered before continuing on his path out the door.

Ginevra watched him leave the house and apparate away. She shook her head as her thoughts returned to the best way to help her friend.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Lucius asked.

Ginevra looked up and answered, "I'm looking for Draco. He promised to meet me here after work."

"He should be here in a couple of minutes," Lucius answered. Then, he noticed the worried expression in Ginevra's face. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Watching Hermione do something she'll regret!" Ginny answered.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "What, is she getting back with your insipid brother?"

"No! She's dating another man!" Ginny replied.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as an idea began to form. He tried to hide his growing panic as the thoughts became clearer, but then he simply shook the thoughts away.

Severus couldn't be desperate enough to date Hermione Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting this! I really appreciate it! **

**Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has a very good holiday!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione rapped her fingers on the table, glancing out the window every few moments to see if he was coming. Maybe he had changed his mind. Perhaps she'd been too forward with him and scared him off. Maybe he'd decided that he didn't need the fortune after all, though Hermione found this option unlikely in light of the large sum of money. She shook her head as she lowered it into her hands.

Maybe he simply didn't want her.

"Miss Granger," she heard a voice call.

She looked up and relaxed when she recognized the face. Severus Snape was still dressed in all black as expected, but his hair looked somewhat less greasy, as though he'd put some effort into his appearance.

Severus stared at Hermione, unsure of his next words. She was dressed in a low-cut black dress. It accentuated the little makeup she had applied to her face, as well as the sparkle in her brown eyes.

Hermione wasn't a child anymore.

Snape shifted his thoughts from her appearance and sat down. "Am I still Miss Granger?" Hermione asked with a flirtatious smile.

"I suppose you may have graduated to Hermione," he admitted. "It's still just odd to think of us in this situation."

"I agree," Hermione answered, the glimmer vanished from her eyes.

Snape searched for something to say, if only to ease her discomfort. Finally, he asked, "Did you ever complete that letter to your parents?"

"Yes," she responded with a smile. "They've already replied as well."

"I see," Severus answered before he smirked. "I take it that you didn't tell them about this little get-together."

"Let's just say I told them that I was catching up with an old professor," Hermione replied. "Did you ever find another teaching job? I know about what happened at Hogwarts."

"No," Severus answered. "An ex-Death Eater isn't exactly the first person considered to mold the hearts and minds of the next generation of wizards."

"Oh," she answered as her eyes died again. "I didn't know."

"Excuse me," the waiter interrupted.

Both turned their attention to him as he continued, "May I get you two something to drink?"

"I'll take a glass of Riesling," Severus answered.

"I just want water," Hermione replied.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Severus who shrugged. "I always just order spaghetti," he answered.

"Always?" Hermione asked in sheer disbelief.

He shrugged. "There are very few things in this world I truly like. When I find something that I do like, I cling to it."

"That's outrageous," Hermione answered. "Give me two eggplant parmesans, one for me and one for him."

"You're kidding," Severus answered as the waiter recorded the request.

"Not a bit," Hermione answered with a smirk.

"Eggplant, it doesn't even sound appetizing," Snape commented as the waiter took their menus and left.

"Maybe you'll feel differently after you try it," Hermione answered.

Severus exhaled. Hermione was definitely not the mute and invisible wife he'd hoped for. "I suppose you're going to make me try different foods if we become espoused."

"I'm not eating spaghetti every night if that's the question," Hermione replied.

"For your information, I am capable of cooking a wide variety of foods," Snape answered.

"Good. So am I," Hermione replied.

Snape smirked. "So I suppose if we wed you'll immediately invade the kitchen."

"Oh trust me," Hermione answered with a sparkle in her eyes. "Once you try some of my food you'll be begging for me to 'invade the kitchen.'"

Severus chuckled. At least with Hermione he wouldn't be bored. Then, he asked, "I suppose you'll want to maintain your job at the Ministry."

"If I can," she answered as fear crept into her eyes.

"I won't stop you from working. I'm not going to ask you to put your entire life on hold for me," he replied.

"Thank you," she answered. "I may just take a break anyway."

At first he wondered if she was teasing him, but by the expression on her face he could tell that she was serious. "Suit yourself. I honestly never pictured you as a Ministry worker anyway."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I always assumed that you'd be one of my colleagues."

She sighed. "I always thought so, too, but Ron didn't like the idea of me studying at the university while he was away playing Quidditch. We argued about it, but when he found me a decent job as a Ministry secretary, I figured I could still make a difference."

"A secretary?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "Sounds stupid looking back doesn't it?"

"Well, you wrote some legislation…"

"I had to bribe Kingsley to even look at it."

"With what?" Severus asked.

Her mouth twisted up. "Ten boxes of chocolate frogs."

Snape's mouth was agape. Hermione began laughing, and soon he joined in, unable to contain himself. After the laughter died down, Hermione asked, "Have you been conducting any research?"

"My resources are limited, but I have a theory on a more powerful serpent anti-venom," Snape answered.

"We almost lost you," Hermione answered.

"Indeed. The potion almost didn't act quickly enough. I'm trying to remedy that," Snape answered.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as her eyes danced in thought. Finally, she answered, "Part of the anti-venom involves Phoenix tears, correct?"

"Yes," Snape answered.

"But those are rare, and basilisk teeth are even rarer. Have you ever considered using more common ingredients like rattlesnake venom and then altering them to be effective on magical snake bites?" she asked.

"I've considered those options and a few potioneers have even experimented with such a process. All so far have failed though," he answered.

"Maybe you need an additional ingredient such as unicorn hair," she mused.

"Intriguing…" Severus replied.

She nodded. "I was just remembering how unicorn blood can sustain life. Obviously it would be inhumane to kill a unicorn, but if we could find the same properties in its hair…"

* * *

"Admit it, you liked the eggplant," Hermione teased as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"I may have found it somewhat adequate," Snape replied with a smirk.

"You liked it," she answered.

"Maybe," he replied as they began to stroll down the street. They stopped at a corner and waited for the horse carriages to cross the street. "Why, Hermione?" Snape finally asked.

"Why what?" Hermione asked as they began to cross the street.

"Why did you agree to do this? Is this just a rebound? Are you serious about wanting to marry me? Why?" Snape asked.

Hermione took a shaky breath. "I'll show you in my apartment," she answered in a quiet voice.

Snape escorted her to her home. Once inside, Hermione locked and bolted the doors. "It wouldn't be fair to spring this on you at the last minute.

"Spring what?" Severus asked.

Hermione pulled out a wand and touched it to her stomach. Severus suppressed a gasp as her stomach slowly began to bulge.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione watched as Severus' eyes grew in proportion to her stomach. Her heart beat slower as the silence wore on. Finally, Severus stated in an emotionless voice, "You're pregnant."

"Yes," Hermione answered softly.

The silence once again dominated them. "It makes sense," Severus finally replied. "It makes sense why you'd want to marry me."

"It was never my intention to deceive you," Hermione answered in a weak voice.

"No, you just don't want your child to be born a bastard," Severus replied as he finally tore his eyes away from Hermione stomach to refocus them on her face. His eyes still betrayed no emotion. "It makes sense, considering wizard customs."

Tears brimmed at her lower lids. "I remember a woman in my office. I'd just started my job when she became pregnant. She wasn't married; I don't even know who the father was. She, she was fired."

"Thrown into the streets," Severus answered.

Hermione nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm no fool Severus. I'm not stupid enough to think that they wouldn't do the same to me."

"They'll do worse to you," Severus pondered with a flicker of sympathy in his eyes.

"Everyone looked up to me, called me a hero," she choked as the tears now flowed freely.

Severus exhaled as he tried to set aside his growing discomfort. Hermione continued to fight for her composure, but it was a losing battle. "I suppose the child is Ronald's," Snape finally stated.

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

"Does he know?"

Hermione's restraint dissolved and she began to weep. Severus' unease faded away as he embraced her in an attempt to offer some measure of comfort. She accepted his embrace and cried into his black shirt. Severus shook his head, wondering how Ron could've turned away this woman.

"I told him about the baby just before we broke up," Hermione choked.

Snape nodded. "Would you like to sit down, Hermione?" he asked.

She lifted her head to squeak out a "yes."

Severus led her to a couch on the other side of the room. As they sat he noticed that it was softer than he normally liked, but it was by no means uncomfortable. Hermione buried herself once again in his robes. He debated on massaging her back or offering some other gesture of comfort, but he didn't want her to confuse his gesture for desire.

Hermione took a shaky breath and looked back up at him. He wiped the tears from her face with a corner of his cape. "I'm sorry, this is undignified," she replied.

"How far along are you?" Snape asked with no judgment in his voice.

"About sixteen weeks," Hermione replied. She shook her head. "Ron, he came back from break. The first time I was so happy to see him I simply forgot to cast the spell-I know that's stupid. The second time, I knew he hadn't cast the spell right, but I hadn't seen him in a month. Then, I don't know, he wanted to try it without spells because it was more exciting."

"But he never thought about you, did he?" Snape asked.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose not. I was just happy, and in love."

She appeared to become visibly sick after saying the word, 'love'. "I told him about it a few days ago."

"Why did you wait so long?" Severus asked.

She sighed. "He was out of town, or the press was there, or something came up. I've honestly gone two month spans without seeing him due to Quidditch, though I'd write him every day."

"He should've appreciated that," Snape answered.

"I know," she choked. "He'd write sometimes. Still, I thought, no, I knew he loved me. Damnit Severus he loved me!"

New tears flooded her cheeks as she once again began to cry. She buried her face in Severus' clothes, trying desperately to hide her pain. Severus tried to find something to say, but ultimately kept silent.

"When I told him," she gasped. "When I told him…"

"Hermione we don't have to," Severus began.

"He told me the child wasn't his," Hermione replied as her breath evened itself out.

"What?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded. "I told him about a week after his break began. I cooked him a nice meal and we were having a good time. When I told him about the baby, I thought he'd be happy. I thought he'd want to marry me and start our life together. Instead, he looked me in the eyes and said, 'The child isn't mine.'"

"What a jerk," Severus muttered.

"I tried to convince him to come back, but he told me that he was seeing someone new. If you believe the papers, he has several girlfriends. Maybe he had them the whole time, I almost don't care anymore," Hermione replied.

She gazed up at Severus. Instead of judgment and pity, she saw comfort and genuine sympathy. "There was no excuse for Mr. Weasley's behavior," Severus replied.

Hermione sobbed. "Maybe. I don't know."

She took a deep breath and continued to look into his eyes. "I don't want your money," she began in a soft but strong voice. "I don't want you ever to love me. If I never loved again, I would be the happiest woman alive. I also don't want to go back to my parents' house. I don't want to live in the muggle world knowing that my child and I are not like them. I want to stay in this world and make something useful of my life."

Severus nodded, which gave Hermione the courage to continue. "I want to marry you so my child will be legitimate. I want my child to have a good life in this world, not the life of a filthy bastard. That's why I want to marry you."

"I understand," Severus answered.

"I won't ask you to raise her," Hermione continued. "I just want her to have a name."

"Are you sure Ron won't change his mind?" Severus asked.

"Do you think he will?" Hermione asked.

Severus shook his head. He then examined Hermione. Although her eyes were full of determination, there remained a sense of brokenness within her. He reflected on their time together, and although it had held much promise, he admitted to himself that a child complicated things.

Snape stood up and replied, "Give me some time to consider my options."

"Okay," Hermione whispered.

With that, he stood and left her apartment, more conflicted than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course, reading! It all means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus hadn't exactly reacted the way Hermione had expected.

She'd expected him to scream at her, to berate her for her stupidity at getting into such a predicament… and then walk away. None of that had happened, which had only added to her confusion.

Not that she had any hope of being considered for his bride. With that kind of fortune on the line less scandalous women were bound to land on his doorstep. Still, maybe there was a chance he'd take pity on her. She buried her head in her pillow. This was Severus Snape she was talking about. She'd never known him to be compassionate. It was too much to hope that he'd have a change of heart now.

She lay on her side and stared into the empty room. Tears trickled from her eyes, though her breathing remained steady. From within her abdomen, she felt a small flutter, causing her to smile. Hermione put a hand on her stomach and began massaging it, as though to reassure the tiny person within her. "It's okay," she whispered. "You're going to be alright. Mummy will think of something. She won't let us live on the streets."

Hermione sat up straighter as her tears dried. If Snape didn't come through for her, then she'd think of something else. If by some miracle he did, then she was saved.

Either way, she was determined to create some sort of meaningful life for herself and for her child.

* * *

Severus meandered through the streets of Diagon Alley. What he was looking for he couldn't remember, probably a potion if he had to guess. Still, it was hard to think about a potion when every couple of meters he was approached by an unkempt person reeking of cheap alcohol.

"Excuse me, Sir."

Severus looked down. A girl of no more than six stood before him, her green-blue eyes filled with tears. Her clothes, if one could call them that, were of thin cotton, not the luxurious robes most wizards wore, and they were spotted with holes and stains. Her brown hair was matted and tangled, as though it had been neglected for quite some time. He could see smudge marks on her cheeks, as if she had been playing somewhere filthy.

The girl stretched out her hands and begged in a soft voice, "Please sir. Please give me something."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Food, a new shirt, money," the girl answered. "I don't care, I just need something before Mummy…"

Suddenly there was a crash next door. The girl's eyes widened as she rushed inside. Severus followed, curious as to the source of the commotion.

He found himself in a tavern where a man stood over a body and a broken table. Others gathered around him, more interested in his words than in the welfare of the person on the floor. "The bitch tried to steal twenty sickles from me!" he yelled.

The woman raised her head and smirked. Her eyes were still the warm caramel shade that Severus remembered, but they were much harder, much more world-worn. "You weren't that much fun anyway," the woman sneered as she stood.

The little girl ran to embrace her. "Mummy," she cried.

"Let's go," the woman answered. Then, both mother and child looked at Severus. "Hello."

Severus awoke with a start. His heart pounded against his chest as he tried to slow his breathing. He began to calm when he realized that he was still in his bedroom.

He considered returning to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw the look of desperation on the little girl's face and the hardened look on her mother's. No matter how Severus tried to convince himself that it was just a dream, it felt so real, almost prophetic, unless someone stepped in to prevent it.

Deciding that sleep was futile, he reopened his eyes and dragged himself to the kitchen, where he began to make tea. On the table was a stack of letters from potential suitors. He'd read every single one of them, and none had impressed him. Each woman was a complete dunderhead who only seemed to care about how quickly she could spend his fortune.

Snape set the tea kettle on the stove and sat down at the table. The future he had envisioned for Hermione didn't necessarily have to come true; after all she was a muggle-born. She could return to the muggle world, but this only made his stomach sink more. He knew from experience that magical beings didn't belong in the muggle world. Not only would they be freaks as Hermione had suggested, but they would also be vulnerable to the whims of people such as Tobias Snape. Heaven help Hermione and her child if they became involved with someone like him. While he didn't think that Hermione would tolerate the physical abuse Eileen Prince had, she could nonetheless be vulnerable to the verbal abuse they had endured simply for being different.

Yet, didn't Severus Snape have a say in this situation? He was not father material, a fact conceded by all who knew him. He had never even wanted children, an opinion that had not changed with the years. Still, now that marriage and fatherhood had been thrust upon him, could he live with himself if this child suffered a childhood similar to the one he had?

The teapot hissed, interrupting his meditations. He scowled and attended to it. Once he poured himself a cup, he sat back down and took a thoughtful sip.

Why did this child matter so much to him anyway? Bastards were born every day, and yet he didn't really think or care too much about it. Granted, none of their mothers had come to him to ask specifically for his help, probably because they knew he would not give them any.

His attention turned to the stack of letters; it was only bound to grow. Maybe someone who wasn't a dunderhead would soon respond, though he doubted his luck in that. He could already tell that most of the respondents were the type of people he feared and wanted nothing to do with. The only one who he could see himself tolerating was Hermione Granger.

He took another sip as his decision became clear. Snape stood, shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked to his desk to retrieve a piece of parchment. He might as well get this done and over with.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it all! Unfortunately, tomorrow I'm going on another one of my infamous trips to my grandparents' house. As many of you know, they have no Internet, thus I will be unable to uplaod next Thursday. I _may_ be able to uplaod a chapter on New Years Eve since I'll be staying at a friend of the family's house that day, but it will be later than usual. I'll also try to upload New Years Day, but again it will be later than normal. Hopefully after the holiday I'll be uploading chapters as usual. Thanks again for sticking with me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Ronald!" Ginevra called as she entered his apartment. "Ronald!"

She heard people shifting around in Ron's bedroom and then a distinctly feminine giggle. Her muscles tightened in rage. "Ronald!"

"In a minute Ginny!" he yelled back.

She heard whispering and then a POP! Furious, Ginny stormed to the door and pounded on it. "Merlin, Ginny hold on a minute!" Ron shouted.

"You come out of there right now!" Ginny yelled.

Ron groaned from the other side. She heard more movement from the other side of the door, punctuated by irritable grumbling. The door then swung open. He looked as though he'd simply thrown on some old robes, with little thought as to how he would appear. "What, Ginny?" he asked. "What brings you here at eight o'clock in the morning?"

"Hermione," Ginny replied.

"What about her?" Ron asked as he appeared even grumpier than before.

"She's heartbroken without you. All she does is sit around and mope! Ronald, you have to come back to her! She needs you!" Ginny pleaded.

"Bloody hell Ginny," Ron groaned as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Is that all you came here to say to me?"

"Isn't that enough?" Ginny asked. "She loves you, and you love her. Isn't that enough for you?"

He shook his head. "She doesn't love me Ginny. She only wanted to trap me, and when she couldn't do that, she went crazy on me!"

"What?" Ginny asked in shock.

Ron gave her a look. "She hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Ginny asked.

"About her condition. Has she told you about her condition?" Ron asked.

"No," Ginny answered.

Ron stepped out of the doorway and walked past Ginny. He motioned for her to follow him, which she did. Ron led her to the living room, where they both sat down on a ragged orange couch. "Hermione cheated on me."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked, more in interest than in anger.

"Because she's pregnant," Ron replied.

"What?" Ginny shrieked.

Ron nodded. "She's preggers, and I know that it's not mine."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Because we always used contraceptive spells, always!"

Ginny sat back and put her head in her hands. "No, no. None of this can be true."

"It is," Ron replied.

"Hermione...she's completely in love with you! She waited for you to come home! You were all she ever talked about! No, it just didn't happen that way!" Ginny answered. "She, she would've told me if she was pregnant!"

"Well she told me," Ron answered.

"How, how far along is she?"

"She claimed to get pregnant when I was last around," Ron answered. "So sometime around New Years," he replied.

"Then the child is yours?" Ginny asked.

"No, because we used protection!" Ron snapped. "I don't know who her child's father is, but it's not me!"

"You liar," Ginny growled. "I can see it in your eyes! You're lying through your teeth! Did you only dump Hermione because she was pregnant?"

"No!" Ron replied. "I was getting tired of having only one woman, of not playing the field. When she tried to trap me with the baby, well, that's when I knew that we were over!"

"You two are not over!" Ginny argued as her face became almost as red as her hair. "You two have a child together! You two love each other! You should be begging for her to come back!"

"My mind's made up! We're over!" Ron argued.

"Then tell me, what if the child is yours?" Ginny retorted. "Are you really willing to have your child labeled as a bastard? We both know the social disgrace the child will be facing if you do! Hermione will be an outcast from Wizarding society! No one will ever give her a job or want to help her! As for your child, could you imagine it growing up with the stigma of being a bastard, not to mention the poverty it may endure? Think of when it goes to Hogwarts!"

"She should've thought of that before she spread her legs for another man!" Ron argued. "I will never claim that child as mine!"

Ginny smacked Ron right across the mouth before standing. "You are repulsive, you know that? I almost can't believe that you're my brother!"

"You know deep down inside that I'm doing what's right," Ron argued. "You're just too blindly devoted to Hermione to admit it!"

"Go rot in hell!" Ginny retorted. "Any man who would forsake his own child is no brother of mine!"

With that, Ginny gave him one last glare and marched out the door. Ron rubbed his mouth and muttered, "Ouch." Then, he yelled, "Ginny!"

"What?" she raged.

"Tell me, has Hermione seen anyone since I've left."

Ginny stomped towards him. Ron smirked. "I'm right aren't I? There is another man."

Ginny pulled out her wand and performed the bat-bogey hex. Ron screamed as she smiled in satisfaction. Then she left.

* * *

At first Hermione thought that the faint tap on the window was a part of a dream. As she floated back into consciousness, though, the noise became more insistent. Once she heard the squawk, she was fully awake.

Her back popped as she sat up. Hermione knew she shouldn't have slept on the couch, but she was too exhausted to make it to her bedroom. She opened the window, allowing the bird in. "No treat," she whispered.

She untied the letter and began reading the contents. Her face lit up as she read the last sentence. "Well baby, we may not be so doomed after all! He wants to see us!"

Hermione felt the baby flip inside her.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, for favoriting, and for wishing me well on my trip! I appreciate it all! I've decided to upload tonight since I probably won't have time tomorrow. Thanks again for supporting me! **

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione swallowed as she approached his front door. While she hadn't spent much time speculating about Severus' private home, she certainly hadn't envisioned this. The house looked as if it had seen better days, though it was by no means a shack. Maybe if someone cut the grass… added a fresh coat of paint…

She set her thoughts aside and knocked on the door. Hearing no response, she knocked again.

"I'm coming!" Severus called from inside the house.

Hermione's arm dropped to her side as she heard footsteps approach. Severus opened the door, his face betraying no emotion, although she could sense that he was examining her. While she tried to maintain a stoic facade, he could see both fear and hope in her eyes. "Thank you for coming," he began as he backed away and gestured for her to enter.

"I was honestly surprised that you owled me," she admitted as she stepped inside.

"We have things to discuss," Severus replied.

Hermione nodded as he closed the door behind her and led her into a tiny sitting room. Its furnishings matched the general condition of the house, a bit faded and frayed around the edges. She would never think to rock her baby in the rocking chair in the corner; it appeared too fragile to support even one person.

"Impressive isn't it?" Severus asked.

"I, I didn't mean to stare," she began as her face flushed.

"Think nothing of it. I'm very aware of the condition of my house," Severus answered as he motioned for her to sit down.

Hermione nodded as she sat on the couch. It was firmer than she tended to like, but it was far from uncomfortable. "The couch is nice," she began.

"I don't believe you came here to discuss my furniture with me," he replied, his face as impassive as ever.

"No," she admitted.

He examined her again. "I see that you didn't charm your stomach."

"There was no point in hiding it from you," she replied.

"Agreed," Severus answered before a whistle sounded from the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes," she replied.

He stepped out to tend the teapot. The whistle was soon replaced by the clink of cups on saucers and the sounds of pouring and stirring. Snape then returned with the steaming brew. She nodded when he offered her a cup and replied, "Thank you."

Severus sat on a faded green wing-back to her right. "I've been considering your offer," he began.

"Oh," she answered nervously before taking a sip.

"I wonder if you realize the full implications of this scheme you propose," Snape continued.

"I thought we'd both benefit," Hermione replied. "I thought that my child would have a name, and you would have your fortune."

"Yes, but you forget about my… lack of affinity… for children," Severus replied.

"I thought about that," Hermione answered. "But I figured two intelligent people could work around it. I was just holding out hope that we were the answer to each others' problems."

"I come with my own baggage," Severus warned. "I am a solitary man and I have no intention of changing. You also know that I am irritable, as well as obstinate. I have no intention of changing that either. If you agree to this arrangement, you will have to accept me as I am."

"I will," Hermione answered as she considered his words. "I suppose it's only fair to warn you that I don't like to be told what to do. I refuse to be married to a man who has planned out my whole life for me. Also, I am still just as big a know-it-all as I was at Hogwarts. That will never change. While I'm at it, I really hate it when men don't lower the toilet seat."

"Duly noted," Severus answered as his eyes flickered in humor, then grew serious. "There is one factor we haven't discussed."

"My child," she answered as her face fell.

Severus took a deep breath. "Most wizards wouldn't be fool enough to mess with their bloodlines by claiming as their own a child they know isn't theirs. It's an issue of pride as much as preserving the bloodline."

Hermione lowered her head as she prepared herself for rejection. "I'm not one of them," Severus continued. "I couldn't care less about who my heir is."

Her face lit up. "Thank you," she whispered.

"My issue is that I have no desire to make room in my life for any more children. I only considered resuming teaching in order to set aside earnings for my own apothecary. I have never cared for children, and children do not care for me. I suspect that you will find this unacceptable," Severus replied.

"I don't want my child to have a father who hates it," Hermione softly asserted.

"I would not hate your child," Severus promised. "I would never allow it to grow up with the hostility and resentment I experienced. But I also would not be the kind of dad who would make funny faces or tickle it in public."

"But you'd love my baby?" Hermione asked.

"I would not make your baby feel as though he or she was a burden to me. I would not make him or her feel as though he or she was unwanted. That's all I can promise, I'm afraid," Snape replied.

Hermione lowered her head in thought. Finally she looked him directly in the eyes and replied, "That's better than Ron or anyone else will offer my child. I just wonder if you think you could ever grow to like him or her."

Severus sighed. "Let's just say that I already feel some form of empathy for your child. I don't want it to have my childhood. No one should have to endure what I did."

"Were you a bastard?" Hermione blurted out.

She covered her mouth the second the question burst from her mouth. Severus shook his head and exhaled. "No, but I was close enough for my grandmother."

Hermione nodded, deciding to leave that subject. "Does this mean you'll marry me?"

"You're the only non-dunderhead who's responded to my proposal," he answered. "I suppose the answer is then, will you marry me?"

"Yes… Yes I will." She breathed in relief. "Thank you, Severus. You won't regret this."

She reached over to embrace him. Severus took a deep breath and returned the gesture. "I should warn you that I am not used to showing affection," he replied. "I suppose that could change somewhat."

"Children need to be touched… to be hugged," Hermione answered before she released him. "Adults do, too." "

"I'll remember those things," Severus promised.

Silence filled the room. "Do, do you think anyone will question the paternity?" Hermione finally asked.

Severus smirked. "They may have their suspicions, but as I said, most wizards wouldn't claim a baby that wasn't their own. That should be enough to satisfy most people."

"Thank you Severus," she replied. "I wish there was a way I could repay you."

"Just play your part," Severus answered.

"I will," Hermione promised.

"Good. Now we need to set a wedding date…"

"Next week?" Hermione suggested.

Severus gave her a look. "Are you that eager, Miss Granger?"

She shrugged. "It might be best to marry while the concealing charm can still be effective."

"Makes sense," Severus replied. "Do you care where the wedding is?"

"Not particularly."

"Courthouse it is then," Severus replied.

"I do have a question though."

"What?" Snape asked.

Hermione asked, "Who's going to make the announcement?"

Severus felt his stomach sink. "We could flip a coin…" Hermione suggested.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me. I know this is a little late, but thanks again for sticking with me! Happy New Years Eve (and a Happy New Year to all those in Australia)!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Tell me again why we're here," Hermione began as they continued up the path to the mansion entrance.

Severus exhaled before looking over at her. "Because Lucius is a dear friend of mine and deserves to know before we tell the press of our impending nuptials. Besides, you wanted to tell Ginevra in person."

"When I said that, I was thinking we could talk in private, not in front of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco," Hermione answered.

"I thought you said that you and Draco got along better these days," Severus said as they stopped at the door.

"We do," she replied before she bit her lip in discomfort. "But that doesn't mean he's one of my close friends, and I really don't want to tell him I'm pregnant."

"It's not like you'll be able to hide that fact in five months," Severus replied with a quirk of the eyebrow.

"True," she answered.

Severus prepared to knock on the door, but a sharp intake of breath made him glance at Hermione once again. The discomfort in her eyes had become full-fledged fear. He lowered his hand. "Are you going to be okay? Should we ask them to meet us somewhere else?"

"No," she answered. "I've been here a few times since the Great War. I'm just nervous about what they'll say."

"They can't hurt you Hermione. Ginevra and I won't let them," he replied.

She nodded, feeling somewhat reassured. "Okay," she answered.

Severus searched her eyes. "Are you ready now?"

"I think so," she replied.

Severus raised his hand and knocked on the door. "Coming!" a high-pitched voice called.

They stood in patient silence as the door opened to reveal a tiny house elf. "Master Snape! Mistress Granger! Lucius waits for you!"

"Thank you," Snape replied as he stepped in, Hermione close behind.

"How are you?" she asked the elf as it shut the door

"Fine. Work is fine," it answered abruptly before ushering them to the living room.

Lucius sat on a plush white chair, tapping his fingers against the side to a rhythm only he could hear. Narcissa sat in a similar chair beside him, her eyes bright with curiosity. Ginevra and Draco sat snuggled on the green leather couch. Though they were barely touching each other, Hermione could see from their expressions that they'd rather be at home in their bedroom.

"Severus," Lucius began before noticing Hermione behind him. "Good grief, Ginevra, I told you not to use this mansion to enhance your social life."

"I didn't invite her," Ginevra answered.

"Then why is she here?" Lucius asked as Hermione crept closer to Snape.

"I invited her," Snape interrupted.

The spark of curiosity in Narcissa's eyes flared. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes really, Severus. Why is she here?" Lucius asked.

"Because she is part of what I need to discuss with you," Snape answered.

"What did you need to discuss with us?" Draco interrupted.

"The will," Severus answered, thankful that the conversation was back on track.

Silence filled the room. "No way in Merlin…" Lucius muttered.

"I wanted to tell you all before it hit the press that I intend to make Hermione Granger my wife," Severus continued.

Severus examined their faces. Lucius looked as though he'd just been hit by a train, Narcissa appeared to be trying to piece it all together, Draco was shaking his head, while Ginevra looked as though she was about to cry. He glanced at Hermione, who remained stoic.

"Screw you Ron," Ginevra growled, breaking the tense silence.

"What does Ronald have to do with any of this?" Lucius demanded as he began to recover from his shock.

Severus turned to Hermione, who pulled out her wand. After steadying her shaking hand, she removed the concealment charm. "Oh Merlin!" Lucius gasped.

"You got Hermione pregnant?" Draco asked in utter shock.

"Ron did, and he's not coming back to help her!" Ginevra shouted.

All eyes turned to her. She gasped and covered her mouth, realizing the damage that had been done. "Ginevra," Lucius began in a low, threatening voice, "What are you not telling us?"

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione interrupted as a wave of courage overtook her.

"Is Severus the father?" Lucius demanded.

"I will be after we're married," Severus replied in a firm voice.

Lucius turned to Ginevra. "Ronald's the father, isn't he?"

"He's denying it," Ginevra admitted.

Lucius shook his head. "Severus, really? You have almost six more months. You don't need to do this."

"That's not your decision to make," Severus answered.

"Don't act like some spoiled teenager," Lucius hissed. "You know as well as I do the value that wizards put on their bloodlines." Lucius then pointed to Hermione. "Even a muggleborn like her understands the value of having blood heirs, not just some bastard adoptee!"

"I also know the law," Severus answered gravely. "As far as Wizarding law is concerned, the minute she marries me, her baby is mine."

"Maybe we could help you, Hermione," Ginevra interjected. "We could give you money, maybe give you a new home…"

"Thank you for the offer," Hermione interrupted. "But I won't live off your charity simply because you feel guilty."

"What do you call what he's doing?" Lucius demanded.

"With Severus I could at least eventually have a career and my child could have some sort of legitimacy!" Hermione argued.

"Severus, is this really your best choice? Can you not wait another few months to find someone more worthy?" Lucius asked.

"I need the money as soon as possible," Severus replied, "and I can tolerate Hermione."

"What about the child?" Narcissa chimed in.

All eyes turned to her. "You've never been one to like children," she elaborated. "Why take on a child so soon?"

Severus carefully considered his response. Finally, he answered, "Because I need an heir, and this child needs a name."

Narcissa studied his eyes. While she sensed the honesty in his words, she could also see something else entirely, a compassion that wasn't there before, almost as though he already felt a connection to the child. "It's because you had no one, isn't it?" Narcissa finally asked. "That's why you're agreeing to this."

Severus did not say anything, though his eyes told her all she needed to know. "Cissy don't romanticize this," Lucius began before turning back to Ginevra. "You get your brother back here right now so he can marry his woman and Severus can have a proper wife."

"He won't come," Ginevra answered.

"I won't take him back anyway," Hermione interrupted. "We're over."

"Damnit Granger," Lucius growled.

"You can either support me or not," Snape chimed in. "The point is that we are getting married, I will receive my fortune, and her child will become my heir!"

"You're making a huge mistake," Lucius warned.

"Hermione maybe you should think this over…" Ginevra began.

"Our decision is final," Hermione insisted.

"Severus, I'm speaking as your friend!" Lucius answered. "You are making a mistake! Please rethink this."

He shook his head.

"I support your decision."

Everyone looked over at Narcissa, who gave Severus and Hermione a compassionate smile. "If you need any help, call me."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," Snape answered.

The couple then spun around to leave the room before Lucius could get another word in. "Narcissa!" he began. "You're just going to sit back and let this happen?"

"I'm simply trying to be a friend."

"Hermione deserves better!" Ginevra interrupted.

"Hermione deserves better?" Lucius blurted out. "It's your irresponsible brother who got her pregnant. No, forget that! Hermione's the one who spread her legs. It's Severus who deserves better!"

"Maybe they deserve each other," Narcissa interrupted.

She stood up and glided out of the room with a confident smile on her face. Draco put his head in his hands and groaned, not knowing what to believe.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it! I'm back now, so hopefully I can resume updating as usual for awhile! Thanks again for staying with me, and Happy New Year!**

**I don't own anything you'd reccognize.**

"I knew it!" Ron shouted as he threw the _Daily Prophet_ across the bed and onto the floor.

"Knew what?" the woman beside him asked as she draped herself over him and began to kiss his neck.

"Hermione! There was another man!" Ron exclaimed as he pointed to where the paper lay.

"Why are you thinking about her?" the girl murmured before moving on to his earlobe.

Ron shuddered in pleasure until his rage reignited. "Hermione tried to trap me into marriage with a baby. Now she's marrying the real father."

The woman abruptly stopped her assault on his ear and asked, "Wait, you dumped Hermione because she was pregnant?"

"The baby was Severus Snape's," Ron replied.

"You poor thing!" the woman swooned before capturing his lips.

Ron returned the gesture and pulled her on top of him. Inside, he was rejoicing. Now his dirty little secret was safe. When Hermione gave birth, the child would be Severus Snape's problem not his. He might even be able to win public sympathy by crying about how much it hurt to know that she'd cheated on him. Hell, if he wanted he could start right now. She was showing after all…

Everything was turning out just great.

* * *

"No!" Minerva gasped as she slammed the paper onto the table.

"What?" Slughorn asked from his seat to her left.

"Severus is taking a wife!" Minerva announced.

"What?" Neville asked from her right.

The Headmistress sighed as a few of the students stopped eating to stare at the commotion. "If Severus Snape could not find a wife and marry within six months he would lose his grandmother's fortune to Hogwarts."

"He's getting married!" Neville exclaimed a little too brightly for Minerva's liking. "To whom?"

"Yes, who's the unfortunate sap?" Slughorn asked.

The headmistress picked up the paper and continued reading the article. Her eyes widened in shock when she read the name. "It's Hermione Granger."

"Hermione?" Slughorn asked.

"Hermione," Neville pondered.

Slughorn yanked the paper away from Minerva and scanned the front page article for himself. "Why?" Slughorn asked.

"I don't know," Minerva answered.

"Ron and Hermione just broke up, but I never thought she'd be the kind to marry on the rebound," Neville mused.

"Is that the reason?" Minerva asked, still grasping for some explanation.

"Maybe the money enticed her," Slughorn asked. "Four hundred million Galleons is a lot to pass up."

"No, Hermione was never a gold digger." The Headmistress answered.

"Maybe she wanted to help Severus," Neville suggested.

"Isn't marriage going a little above and beyond help?" the Headmistress asked.

Neville shrugged. "Maybe she likes him."

"Excuse me?" Minerva questioned.

"Maybe she thinks they'd be compatible. She wants to help Severus so she has agreed to marry him. It's sort of romantic," Neville replied.

"That doesn't make any sense," Slughorn argued.

"None of this does," Minerva answered.

"Still, this is Hermione Granger we're speaking of," Slughorn pondered aloud. "She loves Hogwarts, correct?"

"Of course she does," Minerva replied.

"Then perhaps we could talk her out of this marriage," Slughorn answered.

"But what if this marriage is good for her?" Neville asked.

"What if her non-marriage is better for Hogwarts?" Slughorn asked.

"Good point," Minerva replied. "I'll speak with her tomorrow."

* * *

"I cannot fully express how good it feels to return to my true form," Fenrir began as he reentered the previously oppressive blue tent.

"I'm starting to get the idea. I've been hearing you howl about it for days," Scabior answered without taking his eyes off the latest _Daily Prophet_.

Fenrir snarled as he ripped the paper away from Scabior. "This is no time for reading! It's time for planning!"

"Planning what?" Scabior asked.

Fenrir smirked. "Vengeance on all the people who put me in that deplorable state for so long."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Scabior answered as his eyes flashed in interest. Then his face fell. "But how? Only the Chief Snatcher escaped with us."

"Are the rest dead?" Fenrir asked.

"Bellatrix LeStrange has been lost, along with a few others. Most were imprisoned at Azkaban," Scabior answered.

"Good, I can still use them."

"How?" Scabior asked. "We can't exactly go up to a guard and say, 'Hey! Could you please release this list of prisoners so we can revive the Death Eaters?'"

Fenrir snarled at him, but then paused. "You have a point," he replied. "We're going to need a strategy not only to release them from prison, but also to win their allegiance."

"How do you plan to convince a bunch of Death Eaters to follow a werewolf?"

"I have a plan," Fenrir assured him. "But before I can implement that plan we'll need to do some, well, cleaning up. Tie up a few loose ends."

"Like?"

"Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom need to pay for what they did to me. I may have let my guard down once, but that won't happen again! This time, I will catch _them_ off guard."

"How?" Scabior asked with great interest.

"I remember reading about Longbottom's shiny new greenhouse. That will be the first thing to go."

"You're going to attack Hogwarts?" Scabior gasped.

Fenrir smirked. "Well that certainly would come as a surprise, wouldn't it?"

"True, but then what of Weasley? How do you plan to take revenge on him?"

"Does he still have that delicious girlfriend, Granger?"

"Not anymore," Scabior answered.

"Oh?" Fenrir asked.

Scabior retrieved the paper and pointed to the article. "Weasley and Granger split. She's marrying Severus Snape."

"Interesting," Fenrir commented. "I suppose I can save her for later, then. The Death Eaters will want Snape after all. I wouldn't want to spoil it for them."

"Yes, assuming that you can get the Death Eaters behind you."

Fenrir grinned evilly. "Trust me, I know exactly what to do."

* * *

**Yep, he's back!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: YAY! 100 reviews! You readers and reviewers are just awesome! Thank you! Thanks also for reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione took a deep breath before attempting the long and winding staircase to the Headmistress' office. While she'd been surprised to receive a message from Minerva, Snape had not. He'd simply shaken his head and grumbled something unintelligible under his breath when Hermione told him. She felt horrible about the rift which had developed between the two, but maybe once she married Severus people would begin to see him differently, as someone worthy of respect.

She stopped in the middle of the staircase to catch her breath. Looking down at her charmed stomach, she whispered, "I had much more energy before you came along."

The baby flipped within her, causing Hermione to smile. She took a deep breath and finished her trek upwards.

"Password," the gargoyle demanded before his eyes widened in recognition. "Hermione Granger?"

She nodded as she paused to steady her breathing. "Hello," she panted.

"Where have you been? We've missed you," he replied.

Hermione's breathing began to even out. "I've been working at the ministry."

"Oh! I'll bet you're already next in line to be the Minister of Magic!" he exclaimed.

"Sure," she answered as she felt a pang of disappointment in herself.

"Anyway, Minerva's very eager to see you again! What's the password?"

"Albus' Army," she replied.

"Enter," the gargoyle replied as the door opened.

"Thanks," Hermione answered.

She stepped into the room and took a quick glance around, enjoying the sensation of being someplace so familiar…almost like home. Then she thought of Ron and all the times they'd come up to the office together. Her throat constricted as she worked to repress those memories.

"Hermione?"

Her face lit up as she turned to greet the Headmistress. Minerva stood up from her desk and stepped in front of it to embrace Hermione, who returned the gesture. Minerva's eyebrows rose in surprise when she felt pressure from the hug on her abdomen, even though her former student was inches away. "It's good to see you Hermione," she whispered.

"I missed you so much," Hermione replied.

The women released each other. Once again Minerva looked down for the source of the mysterious pressure, but she couldn't see anything amiss. She then returned her gaze to Hermione, who was oblivious to the headmistress' confusion. "Why don't you have a seat?" Minerva suggested, indicating a cushioned chair across from her desk.

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she dutifully sat.

The Headmistress returned to her place at her desk. "Thank you for coming," she began. "Would you like a jellybean?"

"No thanks," Hermione answered, a hint of green flashing across her complexion.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to come," Minerva said.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I am curious as to why I'm here."

Minerva took a deep breath. "I need you to call off your wedding to Severus Snape."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, offended by the abrupt request.

"Hermione, I have no idea what Severus is offering you or why you would even think to become his wife, but I must ask you for the sake of Hogwarts to call off the engagement," Minerva replied.

Hermione stared at her former mentor in shock, searching for adequate words. "Why, why?" she finally asked. "Hogwarts has plenty of patrons and benefactors. Why do you need Severus' money?"

"Enrollment is down and we are struggling to cover expenses," Minerva answered.

"So let me get this straight," Hermione began as her muscles began to tense. "You keep Severus from reclaiming his old job, you refuse to help him find another employer, force him to live off a small pension from the Ministry, and now you want to take away his rightful inheritance?"

"Hermione, it wasn't quite like that," Minerva replied.

"Well then, what was it like?" she asked, fighting to control her temper.

She sighed. "The parents, they would have revolted if I'd allowed an Ex-Death Eater to teach here. Surely you understand that."

"Severus was a spy, not a Death Eater," Hermione replied.

"The parents wouldn't have seen it that way," Minerva answered.

"They may have if you'd bothered to explain his role in the war to them!" Hermione argued.

She sighed. "Hermione, I understand that you think you're helping Severus. You aren't. You are damning yourself to a lifetime with an ill-tempered man who will only make you miserable. Surely you see that, don't you?"

"I don't have a choice," Hermione replied.

"Of course you have a choice!" Minerva insisted.

Hermione shook her head. "I suppose this will be in the papers next week," she muttered as she pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?" Minerva asked.

She muttered an incarnation, which caused her stomach to grow. "Hermione!" the Headmistress gasped.

"This is Severus Snape's heir," she began.

"You, you willingly had sex outside the sacred bonds of marriage?" Minerva squeaked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Oh Merlin," Minerva groaned.

"If I were to call off my engagement to Severus, would you give me a teaching job here?" Hermione asked.

Minerva put her head in her hand. "You know as well as I do that professors must set a good example for the next generation. If I hired you, it would tell the students that bearing children out of wedlock is acceptable. It would encourage sexual promiscuity as well as other immoral behaviors. The parents would withdraw even more children from the school, funds would dry up, and even Priscilla Prince's fortune wouldn't be able to save us."

"I knew you would say that," Hermione answered.

"Hermione..." Minerva began

"That's why I'm marrying Severus. He has no qualms with taking care of me and my child," Hermione continued.

"Why, Hermione? Why did you sleep with Severus? I thought you were planning to marry Ron! Where is your Gryffindor loyalty?" Minerva demanded.

"Things change," Hermione answered as she cast the spell to hide her bulging stomach again.

"Minerva!"

They both turned towards the shriek. Minerva sighed. "There's no chance that you would change your mind then, I suppose."

"No," Hermione answered.

"Minerva! We're in danger! We're in great danger!" the woman screamed outside.

"Password," the gargoyle began.

"Grim!" she cried.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**i don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Sybill what in Merlin's name are you shouting about?" Minerva asked as she opened the door.

"It's horrible!" Professor Trelawney panicked before taking notice of Hermione. "You should beware, too!"

"Beware of what?" Minerva asked as she shut the door.

"My vision," Trelawney hissed. "The vision I just had!"

Oh Merlin, Hermione thought as she tried to keep from rolling her eyes.

"You may not believe me, but the grim is after you too! I saw it!" she shrieked as she pointed to Hermione.

"The what?" The Headmistress asked.

"I was teaching a class," Sybill began. "I was teaching when suddenly everything went dark. I looked up, and there was a grim holding a crystal ball! It looked at me, smiled, and conked me on the head with it! I collapsed, but the assault continued! I screamed for help, but a fire sprang up around the grim! Then everything went black, my breath stopped. I died!"

Professor Trelawney then crumpled to the floor and began to weep. Minerva went over to comfort her while Hermione remained in her chair, unsure what to think. "It's okay Trelawney, it was only a vision."

"But it's real!" she insisted. "I saw the grim! It's a bad omen! I'm going to die! Oh Merlin I'm going to die!"

"It could be a false vision," Hermione replied.

"What would you know?" Trelawney shot back. "You've never had a love for divination!"

"Hermione has a point. You've had false visions in the past," Minerva replied.

Sybill shot up, her eyes aflame with rage. "Damnit I'm going to die! I'm going to die and that's final! Oh Merlin, I need to make a will, prepare my things…"

Professor Trelawney continued to mutter as she huffed out of the room. Hermione sighed. "That was certainly interesting."

"Indeed," Minerva answered. "I wouldn't put too much stock in it though. I just hope she hasn't traumatized her students."

Hermione nodded as she stood up. "I should probably be going," she began.

"Please reconsider your engagement Hermione, if only for the sake of your child. He or she could find a home here, a good home if you allow us to inherit that money," Minerva replied.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't force my child to live their first years on the streets. Severus will be good to us."

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked.

Hermione glared at her. "Goodbye, Headmistress."

Hermione stood up and stormed out of the office. As she climbed down the stairs she tried to keep her anger in check for the sake of her baby, but it was becoming more difficult by the second. How dare Minerva damn her and her child to a life of social disgrace simply so the school could have more money? How dare Minerva preach morality to her when she had stood by and done nothing when Severus was struggling after the war? Had Minerva always been this callous? Was this the real Minerva McGonagall?

"Hermione?"

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked to her right. Neville smiled and approached her. "Neville!" she exclaimed before embracing him.

"I just had to see you while you were here," he replied as he embraced her.

She sighed. "Let me guess, the school needs more money."

"No," Neville replied. "I've always believed that the fortune rightfully belonged to Professor Snape. It was his grandmother after all."

"Thank you," Hermione sighed.

"Besides, I think it's nice that he has someone in his life. Maybe he'll be less miserable with you around."

"We'll see," Hermione answered somewhat skeptically.

Neville smiled. "I think you two will be great together. I just wanted to congratulate you on your wedding and to give you this."

Neville stepped to his right to pick up a black rose in a pot. "It's beautiful!" Hermione gasped. Then she smirked, "It's also very Snape."

"I thought so. If you want to use it for your wedding, you may," Neville offered.

"I'll consider it," she replied as she accepted the plant.

"The paper said that you two were going to get married next week. Where will the ceremony be?" he asked.

"In a courthouse," she replied. "We want something low-key. This marriage hasn't exactly been popular with the people we've told."

Neville chuckled. "They'll see the light."

"Professor Longbottom!" a student called.

"I should be going," he replied. "Take care!"

"I will," Hermione promised before he turned to walk away. Then Hermione called, "Neville?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would you like to attend the wedding?"

His eyes lit up. "I'd love to! Just floo me with the details!"

"I will!" she promised.

With that, Neville turned to assist the student. Hermione strolled away, feeling a little better about her trip to Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course for reading! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus stared at the black roses, wondering why Neville Longbottom of all people would support his upcoming marriage. True, Neville and Hermione had been close during their years at Hogwarts, but it was no secret that he had been terrified of Snape. Maybe he hoped that Hermione would change him, make him softer, so to speak. Severus smirked. No woman would ever be able to accomplish that.

A delicate knock jarred Severus from his musings. He paused, wondering if he'd imagined it when another, more forceful knock resonated through the house. He sighed and stood up, wishing that he could've enjoyed the rest of the day in solitary peace.

"I'm coming!" he called when the third knock sounded. He strolled to the door and opened it.

"Hello Severus," Lucius began cautiously, taking note of Severus' cold expression.

"Lucius," he answered as he allowed him entry into his house. "What brings you here?"

Lucius took a deep breath as Severus closed the door. "Is your fiancée around?" he asked.

"No," Severus replied, his voice distant. "She's out shopping for a wedding dress with Ginevra."

"Oh," Lucius answered.

"Did you need to speak to her?"

"No," he answered a little too quickly.

Severus nodded him into the sitting room where he offered Lucius a place on the couch. Lucius made himself comfortable while Severus returned to his chair.

"You still haven't told me why you're here," Severus began.

Lucius exhaled. "I came to apologize for my outburst the other day. I should not have criticized you the way I did."

"You should not have," Severus replied with an edge of hostility.

"I honestly thought I was doing the right thing," Lucius continued, undeterred. "I truly believed you'd have a better chance of success if you married a woman who, well, wasn't already with another man's child."

"I told you what I was looking for in a woman. Hermione is as close as I've come to finding someone who measures up to my requirements."

"You honestly don't think you can do better?" Lucius asked.

Severus' expression softened. "No, I don't."

Lucius examined Severus' face. There was something else in his eyes, something on which Narcissa had commented after their earlier confrontation. "Narcissa mentioned something about you empathizing with the child," he ventured.

"It's not the child's fault it has a dunderhead for a father," Severus replied as a fire ignited in his eyes.

Lucius shook his head. "I still believe that your altruism is misplaced."

"What would you have me do then?" Severus asked. "Turn Hermione out onto the streets?"

"What if the marriage doesn't work out?" Lucius asked.

"I told you," Severus replied. "The divorce settlement will be more than enough to compensate for any damage to her reputation. Even if she is disgraced, she and her child will be able to live comfortably."

Lucius nodded. "It seems that you have everything planned out."

"It would seem so," Severus replied, his expression now much friendlier.

Lucius smiled before catching a scent in the air. He turned and noticed the black roses. "Severus! Where did you get those?"

"Neville Longbottom gave them to Hermione and me. He seems rather excited about our upcoming nuptials."

"They have a wonderful fragrance," Lucius replied. "But why did Hermione place them in your house?"

"They reminded her of me," he answered.

Before Lucius could continue, they heard a pounding on the front door. Both men sat up with a jolt. "Snape! Open up!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Snape groaned.

"Open this door right now!"

Lucius smirked. "Good luck."

Severus stood up and replied, "Thanks."

Severus walked towards the door. Lucius followed him, just to get a glimpse of the action. Severus opened the door and asked, "What is it, Mr. Potter?"

* * *

Hermione stared into the mirror as Ginevra placed a tiara on her head. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Still, it's awfully expensive."

Ginevra shrugged. "I told you that I would pay for everything."

"Yes, but a thousand Galleons?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smirked. "Draco takes me out to lunch for as much. This is nothing for me."

Hermione's eyes expanded. "Where does he take you?"

Ginny shrugged. "To restaurants that only serve the finest cuisine."

"Merlin," Hermione answered as she looked back into the mirror. The dress hugged her body, showing off her curves. Her bulge was noticeable, but not overt. If anyone asked, she could always claim to have gained weight, though the truth of her condition would certainly come out soon.

The dress itself was white with tasteful beading on the top and along the bottom. The train was long, but not long enough to trip her. Overall, Hermione loved the dress. If only she was marrying a man that she truly loved.

A tear came to Hermione's face as she admired the dress. "It's okay," Ginevra began. "I'll pay for it. If you want, you can pay me back…"

"No," Hermione choked. "I just thought, I just thought I'd be marrying Ron in something like this."

Ginevra embraced Hermione as she cried on her shoulder. Ginevra shook her head and tried to control her growing rage towards Ron. "It's okay honey," Ginevra whispered as she cast a muffliato spell.

"I don't know why he won't raise his baby," she sobbed.

"I don't think he's ready," Ginevra answered.

"But he needs to be ready! I thought he loved me!"

Ginevra gulped as Hermione began to pull away from her. "Hermione, I never thought I'd say this, but Ron isn't coming back. He made that clear."

Hermione took a shaky breath. "Really?" she asked.

Ginevra nodded. "I saw him before you and Severus announced your engagement. He made it very clear that he has no interest in raising this child. He won't even claim it as his."

Hermione's face hardened. "I've honestly considered it Severus' for about a week now anyway. He's the only one besides me who seems to care." Then Hermione looked down at her bump. "How could I have been so wrong about Ron?"

Ginny sighed as Hermione teared up again. "We all make mistakes. We're all wrong about people from time to time. At least someone is stepping up to take care of your baby. At least your baby has a chance at some sort of life."

Hermione dried her eyes and nodded. "I know. I think, I think it's just the pregnancy hormones. They do a number on you."

"Oh joy," Ginevra replied, her sarcasm evident. "I can't wait to be pregnant."

"It's not all bad," Hermione replied as a small smile graced her lips. "It's really interesting when the baby moves inside of you."

"Can you feel it kick yet?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It'll kick me soon though, I'm sure."

Ginevra undid the muffliato spell. "So… do you want the dress?"

Hermione returned her attention to the mirror. "Yes," she replied. "I love it!"

"Good," Ginevra replied. "Take it off then and I'll pay for it! You look wonderful in it!"

"Thank you," Hermione answered, wishing she felt as good as she looked.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, putting this on alert, and for reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"What have you done to her?" Potter demanded as he barged inside.

"Please come inside Mr. Potter," Snape replied. "It's so nice to see you again."

Lucius suppressed a laugh as Potter looked up at Severus, his eyes aflame with rage. "I can't believe you'd crack jokes after what you've done to Hermione!"

"What have I done to Hermione?" Severus asked as he closed the door.

"You've either brainwashed her or put her under the Imperius curse! That's the only possible explanation as to why she would dump Ron to marry you!" Harry ranted.

"What?" Lucius asked, not bothering to hide his amusement.

Severus shot Lucius a look, sighed, and returned his attention to Potter. "Tell me, why exactly would I choose Hermione?"

"Because she's a member of the Golden Trio and as such she'll improve your social standing," Harry answered.

Lucius stopped laughing. "He has a point," Lucius mused.

"Indeed he does," Severus answered, "Still, I find it funny that I would choose to marry Hermione right after she and Ron had broken up. I still have six more months, give or take a few days, to find a wife."

"Ron told me that you were sleeping with her while they were together! He said that you got her pregnant. You obviously wanted to trap her into marriage!" Harry retorted.

"You have me now, Potter!" Snape replied in mock horror. "I learned about my grandmother's will months ago, so I seduced Hermione because, well, I guess I felt like it. You'd think I'd pick a Slytherin though."

"True," Lucius concurred. "You would."

"Anyway, I knew when my grandmother died that Ron and Hermione would break up, and I knew that Hermione would marry me on the rebound. Oh wait, I put her under the Imperius didn't I?"

"I believe that you did," Lucius answered.

"Okay!" Harry replied, exasperated by the exercise. "Maybe you didn't put her under the Imperius curse. But, why else would she marry you?"

"Because she needs to," Severus answered.

"Why?" Harry demanded.

Snape sighed. "That's for her to explain, not me."

Harry clenched his teeth. "I don't know what's going on here, but even you know that Ron and Hermione belong together."

This time, Severus was the one who burst out laughing. Lucius joined in, which only served to infuriate Potter. "What is so funny?" he retorted.

"Ron Weasley does not even deserve to inhale the same air as Hermione," Severus answered as his laughter faded.

"What?" Harry asked.

Just then, the door opened and a voice called, "Severus!"

All eyes turned to the women entering. "Hello Hermione," Severus began.

"I chose a dress, I think you'll like it…" she began before seeing Harry. Her stomach dropped when she saw the expression on his face. "Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Hermione," he began.

"Hermione, where do you want me to…" Ginny began as she entered carrying a package. She stopped speaking when she saw Harry. "Hello, Harry."

"Ginny," he began in a soft voice.

Ginny sighed as she pulled something out of her pocket. "Here, Hermione," she began quickly in a quiet voice. "Here's the dress. I need to be going now."

"How are things Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Fine," she replied before turning to go. "Just fine."

Ginny rushed out and disapparated. Hermione sighed as she shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering what Snape had done to convince you to marry him," Harry replied before gazing into her eyes. "It doesn't look like he cast an Imperius curse on you."

"A what?" Hermione burst out.

Severus shrugged. "I suppose I should be used to the accusations by now…"

"No, no!" Hermione answered. "Harry, apologize to Severus right now!"

"He's Severus now?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Hermione argued.

Harry exhaled. "I'm sorry Professor Snape."

"Good," Hermione answered.

"May I speak to you?" Harry asked, looking directly at Hermione. "Alone?"

"This is Severus' house!" Hermione answered.

"You two may speak in my sitting room," Severus began.

"I should be leaving anyway," Lucius answered. "Good day, Severus."

"Goodbye," Severus replied.

"Good day, Hermione, Potter," he answered before gliding out of the house.

"I'll be in my bedroom reading," Severus replied with a mischievous gleam.

He kissed Hermione on the forehead before taking his leave. Hermione stared at him in shock as Harry burst out, "Hermione! What was that?"

Harry's voice dispelled her shock. "Harry, why do you care?" she asked as she led him to the sitting room.

"Because you and Ron were deeply in love! Now he's with a new girl every night and you're marrying Snape."

"No, Harry," Hermione argued. "I was deeply in love with Ron! He couldn't have cared less about me!"

"He loves you," Harry answered. "He just has a hard time showing it. I'm sure if you apologized for cheating on him, he might agree to raise Severus' baby as his own."

"What?" Hermione yelled.

"Ron said that you cheated on him with Snape…"

"I never cheated on him!" Hermione shrieked. "Ron found out that I was pregnant and dumped me! He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with this child! Severus agreed to raise this child as his own, so I'm marrying him!"

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked in a curious voice.

She sighed. "He needs an heir."

"Why can't he, uh, produce his own?" Harry asked.

"Because the sooner he has an heir, the sooner his fortune will be secure and the less likely Minerva will be able to take it away from him," she answered.

"It sounds like a business deal," Harry replied in a sympathetic voice.

"I can't afford to hope for anything more," she answered in a soft voice.

Harry sighed. "Yes you can. You should just hold out for Ron. I'm sure he will come to his senses."

"Why would he accuse me of cheating, then?" Hermione asked.

"You have to admit that making his child Snape's heir isn't going to help the situation," Harry answered.

"I don't have a choice," Hermione argued.

Harry shook his head. "I know, I just don't want you to have the regrets that I do."

"What happened between you and Ginny is nothing like what's happening between me and Ron," she replied.

"I know," Harry replied. "Still, there isn't a day that goes by where I don't regret not working things out with Ginny."

"Ginny loved Draco," Hermione replied. "She made that very clear, but you wouldn't listen."

"I know, but I've always wondered what would've happened if I'd fought harder for her," Harry replied.

"You fought as hard as you could," Hermione replied.

"Maybe," Harry mused. "I don't want you to have the same regret, though. I don't want you trapped in a cold marriage with Snape, always wondering what things would've been like with Ron."

"I can't afford to do that," Hermione replied. "Not with my child's future at stake. I need to do this."

"Whatever you say," Harry answered.

Silence filled the room as each digested what the other had said. "Is, is Ginny happy with Draco?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Harry's eyes darkened. "He only married her to get back at me."

"They've been married for three years," Hermione replied as if to warn Harry not to get any ideas.

"Well, hopefully you and your child can live with your decision to marry Snape," Harry replied before standing up. "Goodbye, Hermione."

With that, he rushed out of the house. Hermione uncast the spell hiding her belly as she wilted into a chair.

"Are you okay?" a silky voice asked.

She looked up. "I'm just tired," she replied.

"I heard you shouting," Severus replied. "Then I heard Potter leave."

"He wasn't happy about this marriage. I think seeing Ginny again pushed him over the edge," Hermione answered.

"Obviously," Severus answered before kneeling on the ground and removing her shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need to relax," he replied as he removed her stockings as well.

"You, you really don't need to do this," she answered.

"Like it or not, I was the reason you and Potter fought. I feel that I should compensate for that somehow," he replied.

She closed her eyes as he began to knead her feet. She sighed in relief as she felt her aching muscles relax. "Thanks," she whispered.

Severus nodded, not saying a word. "Tell me," she asked. "Will you do this for me even after we're married?"

"On occasion," he answered. "Obviously not when I'm stirring a potion… but you're helping me get my fortune back. I can afford to show you some appreciation."

"This feels divine," she replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered, looking up at her.

Gazing into each other's eyes they found comfort and understanding. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be a hellish as everyone predicted.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione had long envisioned that on the day before her wedding she would wake up a little hung-over from her bachelorette party the night before. After taking a bit of sober-up potion, she'd call Ginny and together they'd give her hairstyle a trial run, or make some last minute wedding preparations. Surely there'd be a wedding rehearsal that evening, followed by a dinner with family and friends…

Today there was no hangover, although there was a brief bout of morning sickness. Ginevra was somewhere with Draco, and Hermione was at the courthouse waiting for Severus and a lawyer to appear.

Of all the things she'd envisioned on the day before her wedding, signing a prenuptial agreement was not one of them.

She sat in the chair and exhaled, wondering if she should've brought a magazine or something else to read from home. Before she could meditate too long on her situation, she heard the door open. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Severus," she began.

"Hello," he replied before shutting the door. "Mr. Sandstrom is running late."

"Sandstrom?" she asked.

"The attorney," Severus answered. "Apparently his child is sick and he's struggling to find a babysitter. His wife's already at work."

"Oh," she replied as Severus sat down across from her.

"I figure that it's just as well," Severus continued. "We can iron out a few details before the attorney comes."

"Okay," she answered, unsure what to expect.

He noticed the anxiety in her eyes. "Are you okay Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I just don't know much about pre-nups."

"Understandable," he replied. "They're quite rare in the Wizarding world, but I assumed under the circumstances it would be wise to have one. It's simply in place to prevent confusion should things not work out."

Hermione swallowed and nodded, noting how matter-of-fact his voice was and how little emotion he expressed. Perhaps he was already expecting the marriage to fail. She didn't know how she felt about that. On the one hand, she believed that marriages should last forever, but on the other hand she also believed that one should marry for love, not to save one's child from disgrace.

"In the initial divorce proceedings," Severus began. "Assuming that I inherit the fortune in its entirety, which I should, you will receive two hundred million Galleons."

"What?" she asked in shock.

He looked up at her, nonchalant. "You're helping me inherit a fortune. You deserve some form of compensation."

"But that much?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I know divorced couples ideally divide their assets in half, but still…"

"Would you rather have nothing?" Severus asked with an almost playful smirk.

"No," she answered as her shock wore off.

"Hermione, I plan to open my own apothecary with the money. If things go well, I may open a chain," he replied. "Two hundred million Galleons may be mere pocket change to you by then."

"I suppose so," she answered. "I guess I just wasn't expecting you to be so generous."

His smirk grew. "I suppose I should be flattered that I can surprise you."

"Maybe," she answered.

"Anyway," Severus continued. "Assuming that the fortune stays the same or grows, you will receive a twelve million Galleon allowance each year."

"Sounds fair," she replied.

"It's only right that my heir be provided for," he replied, his previous playfulness now gone.

"Thank you," she replied.

"No, thank you for helping me obtain this fortune," Snape answered as his eyes softened.

"What about custody of my child?" Hermione asked.

"I'll allow you to dictate that," Severus replied. "I won't drag the child through a nasty custody battle, especially given its, uh, lineage."

"Agreed," Hermione answered with a small smile. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "Whatever house we live in together you may keep. I won't evict a child from his or her home. I'm not that heartless."

"Thank you," she answered.

"Indeed," Severus replied. "I believe that concludes everything. Is there anything you'd like to add to this agreement?"

Hermione thought before adding, "Yes, what about a fund for our child?"

"I have already set one up," he promised.

"Okay," Hermione answered. "I think that's it."

Her eyes softened as he looked up at her. "Good," he answered in a soft voice. "It seems that we are capable of working somewhat well together."

"Yes," Hermione answered. Brightening, she said, "Maybe we'll even be able to make this marriage work so this pre-nup will be unnecessary."

"Maybe," Severus answered. "Although I would imagine that at some point you'd want to settle down with a man for whom you actually feel some sort of affection."

"No," Hermione replied adamantly. "I told you, I'm through with love." Then a look of horror came over her face. "Unless, you want a woman who will love you."

Severus chuckled. "Do I look like the sort of man who could attract a woman of any type, let alone one who could love me?"

She squinted and replied in a playful voice. "I don't know, maybe if she was obsessed with potions she'd go for you."

"She'd also go for me if she was obsessed with money," Severus answered.

"True," Hermione conceded.

"Besides, I told you, I appreciate my solitude. I've never been one for grand declarations of love or snogging in public, or any of those other things you women seem to enjoy," he replied.

"I honestly hated it when Ron and I snogged in public," Hermione admitted. "It always felt like he was marking me like I was a piece of property."

"So once again we agree on something," Severus answered.

"I suppose so," she answered. "Tell me though; is our relationship going to be exclusive?"

"That would be for the best, don't you think? And not too difficult to accomplish since neither of us is all that interested in playing the field right now. If that changes…" Severus replied.

"My position won't change," Hermione asserted.

"Neither will mine," Severus answered.

"Sorry I'm late," the attorney began as he burst into the room.

"It's alright," Severus answered, looking somewhat happier than the attorney expected. "We needed to work out some last minute details anyway."

"Good," the attorney replied before sitting down beside Severus. "Shall we begin drawing up the prenuptial agreement?"

"Yes," Hermione answered with confidence.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Minerva pasted on a pleasant, if insincere, smile as wedding guests slowly filed into the room. The first to enter were Draco and his parents, who were too engrossed in discussion to notice the Headmistress in the corner. Neville Longbottom was next, but when he saw Minerva he turned abruptly and scrambled to a seat as far away from her as possible. Next to enter was Severus Snape, who took one look at her and scowled. "What, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"Making sure this marriage is valid," she replied.

"What?" Severus barked, louder than he'd intended. Lucius turned in his seat to locate the source of the commotion while his wife and son continued talking.

"I wouldn't put it above you to fake a wedding ceremony and then have the marriage declared invalid after you'd invested your inheritance," Minerva replied.

"I can assure you that this marriage will be valid," Lucius asserted as he strolled to the arguing couple.

"Your 'word' hardly inspires my confidence, Lucius," Minerva retorted.

"Listen, Minerva," Severus began, fighting to check his temper. "You weren't invited and you're causing a disruption. If you have concerns about the legality of this marriage, then hire an attorney to investigate."

"Your friend Lucius' resources have a way of persuading people to see what he wants them to see. I'll only be satisfied if I witness this blessed event myself." she replied defiantly.

"Stay away from Hermione," Severus warned. "You don't need to upset her on her wedding day."

"Entering into a loveless marriage hasn't already upset her?" Minerva asked with smirk.

"Hermione is a grown woman who makes her own choices," Severus cautioned. "Leave her alone."

"I will once I'm convinced that this marriage is valid or not," she replied with determination.

Before Severus could respond, Ginevra poked her head in the door and declared, "The bride is ready."

"Good," Severus answered with one last warning glare to Minerva as he took his place.

"Is the judge here?" Ginevra asked Lucius.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Okay," she answered before retreating into the hallway.

Lucius offered his arm to Minerva and asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Indeed I would," she replied as she ignored the proffered appendage, marched to the front row across the aisle from the Malfoys, and took a seat directly behind Snape. Severus bit back the temptation to hex the witch into oblivion.

His murderous thoughts were interrupted when the courtroom door opened once again. Harry Potter appeared, wearing an even more sour expression than Severus'. "Harry!" Minerva called from across the room.

He gave her a small, forced smile, then sat down beside her. Draco shot him a glare, but Narcissa quickly distracted him with a question about the reception to follow at their home. Harry tried to engage Minerva in conversation, but found it difficult to concentrate on her words with Draco so near.

Finally, the door opened once more, revealing a gentleman in long, black robes and a powdered wig.

"Is this the wedding of Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Granger?" he asked.

"Yes," Severus answered as his nervous stomach lurched.

"Good," the judge said as he approached Severus. "Where is the bride?"

"Hopefully, she ran," Minerva whispered to Harry.

"She wanted to process into the room," Narcissa explained.

"Will someone please tell her we're ready to start, then?"

"Yes," Draco replied, rushing out the door. Soon he returned with a request. "Uh, is there any way we could play some music?"

The judge glanced at him as if he had a third eye. "We don't play music here," he replied tensely.

"Okay," he sighed before returning to the door to inform the bride and bridesmaid.

Taking Ginny's arm, Draco escorted his wife silently up the aisle, smirking possessively towards Potter when they reached the judge.

Hermione peeked through the door and gulped. She'd always envisioned coming down the aisle on her father's arm to the sounds of Classical… maybe Baroque… music, not alone to the tense silence that greeted her. She stepped forward cautiously, her grip tightening on her bouquet of roses. As she moved closer to her destination, she glanced at her guests. Neville smiled broadly as if this wedding was the culmination of a long romantic courtship. Ginny eyed Hermione's hair with approval then shot an encouraging glance at her friend. The Malfoy men were largely stoic, but Narcissa exuded a pleased confidence… with a small gleam in her eye. Hermione looked to the other side of the aisle where Harry looked as if he were about to be sick and Minerva eyed her calculatingly.

Finally she looked at Severus. While he wasn't exactly smiling, there was a softness in his eyes that she found comforting. He was dressed in his customary black, but these robes were tailored differently from his school robes. The cut accentuated his lean form, creating quite an attractive figure.

As Hermione advanced towards Severus, he noticed how well her dress fit her curves. The effect was accentuated by her hair, which was caught into an up-do, balanced by long, curly tendrils along the nape of her neck. The effect was stunning. Severus Snape couldn't take his eyes off her.

Hermione stood before her groom and gave him a nervous smile. They clasped hands as the judge began, "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to join in the union of Hermione Jean Granger and Severus Tobias Snape. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

All eyes turned to Minerva, who simply shook her head and pursed her lips. When the moment had passed, the judge continued, "Good. Severus Tobias Snape, do you consent to be bound to this woman?"

"I do," he answered.

"Do you promise to remain faithful to her throughout the course of your marriage?

"I do," he answered.

"Do you promise to take this witch in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, til death do you part?"

"I do," Severus answered.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, consent to be bound to this man?" the judge asked as he turned to Hermione.

"I do," she answered.

"Do you promise to remain faithful to him throughout the course of your marriage?"

"I do," she answered.

"Do you promise to take this wizard in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, til death do you part?"

"I do," Hermione replied in a strong voice.

"And now for the exchange of rings," the judge continued, taking an emerald solitaire set in platinum from Draco and a plain platinum band from Ginny.

Severus carefully placed the solitaire on Hermione's finger, praying that he had guessed the right size. It slid easily over her knuckle, much to Severus' relief. Hermione in turn slid the platinum band on Severus' finger, then clasped his hands in hers.

The judge pulled out his wand and began intoning a spell in Latin. Slowly, a golden wisp emanated from his wand and wafted onto the rings, where it then began to circle their fingers. Finally, it extended down to their hands, causing them to glow. Severus felt the force of the spell cement their grasp. Hermione looked up at him in awe.

When the glow had subsided, the judge smiled. "By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride."

Severus startled at the words, then looked at Hermione for some sort of cue. She leaned in and tilted her chin upwards. Severus took the hint and brushed her lips with his. Once they recovered from the initial awkwardness of the moment, Severus pulled her closer and began to deepen the kiss. Hermione abruptly backed away, her eyes wide with wonder. "Severus," she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel," she whispered.

Severus felt the slight pressure from within her. "Is that…"

She nodded. "This is the first time the baby has kicked," she explained.

He smiled as he looked down. "Hello little one," he breathed.

"Let's give the happy couple a round of applause!" the judge announced.

The audience obliged with the exception of Minerva, who made no effort to disguise her disappointment. Severus removed his hand from Hermione's stomach with a small, triumphant smile.

"Please join Mr. and Mrs. Snape at our mansion for a dinner and reception!" Lucius announced to the crowd.

Oh shit, Severus thought.

* * *

"My dear boy," Fenrir began as he scrutinized the trembling student restrained in front of him by the Chief Snatcher. "What were you doing outside all alone?"

"I, I was going to play Quidditch," he stammered in a weak voice.

"He was all alone on the Quidditch field," Scabior interrupted. "It was no challenge at all for us to capture him."

The Chief nodded. "I see. Tell me, where was the Headmistress? It seems so irresponsible for her to leave her students unattended."

"She's out for the day, as is Longbottom," Scabior answered.

"She, she's going to find out where I am!" the boy spat. "She'll find me!"

"Certainly she'll find you," Fenrir answered. "We will see to that."

"You, you will?" the student asked, afraid to hope.

"Of course," Fenrir replied as he moved closer to the boy. "We're simply in need of your assistance in a small matter."

"Oh?" he replied.

"First," Fenrir began. "We will only harm the hairs on your head."

Fenrir proceeded to pluck blonde hairs from his scalp and handed them to Scabior. The other Snatcher smiled and retreated into another room.

"Okay," the boy said after Fenrir had completed the ritual. "Now what do you want?"

"Well, that's an interesting question," Fenrir mused. "I'm finished with you, so I should let you go. But then again, I could use some new recruits."

"Recruits?" the student asked.

The Chief nodded as Fenrir continued, "Of course, we can't continue our movement alone, and you look like a recruit who could be very receptive to my teachings."

"What?" the boy asked as Fenrir bared his fangs, morphing from a man into a wolf. The boy began to struggle, which only caused the Chief to tighten his grip on the boy. Fenrir approached him, licking his chops and hungrily eyeing his new recruit.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it. A little fun fact: I based Harry's toast off of some toasts from a website called _Etiquette Hell, Bridezillas_. You've been warned.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus sighed as he watched guests mill about the Malfoy sitting room. House elves scurried around, keeping the subdued visitors well supplied with hors d'oeuvres. Ginny and Draco were engaged in an intimate tête-à-tête while Harry looked on with envy from the other side of the room, nursing his third (or was it fourth?) glass of Champagne. Across the room Lucius and Narcissa presided benevolently over the proceedings, directing the elves and instructing the caterer. Neville stood alone in the corner, which came as a surprise to Severus. Hadn't he been speaking with Hermione just a minute ago?

Neville noticed Severus staring at him quizzically and so he approached him. "The wedding was beautiful, Professor Snape," he began.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom," he replied. "Where is Hermione?"

Neville shrugged. "While you were talking to Lucius, Minerva and a lawyer interrupted us, asking to speak with Hermione privately."

"What?" Severus asked, louder than he intended.

The reception guests glanced with concern at Severus and the now cowering Neville. "She hasn't been gone that long," Neville replied in a weak voice.

The door opened. "Sorry, I had to step out," Hermione announced as she rushed in.

"Mozzarella ball?" an elf offered, tray extended.

The quiet conversations resumed. "Where have you been?" Severus hissed.

"Minerva and the estate lawyer wanted to see me," Hermione began.

"And?" Severus asked.

Hermione sighed. "They want to make sure our marriage has been consummated before they award you the money."

Severus' stomach sank, though his eyes remained emotionless. "That's great!" Neville exclaimed.

Both of them looked at him as though he'd sprouted a tulip on his head. "Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Well, that's what married couples do! If you consummate the marriage, then there will be no question about its validity and Minerva will be off your backs!" he exclaimed.

"I suppose so," Severus answered, wondering if Neville had inhaled some sort of spore from a magical mushroom before he'd left Hogwarts that day.

"It is what's expected of us," Hermione replied. "They want me to come into their office tomorrow and take a dose of Veritaserum to confirm the, uh, event."

"Why didn't they approach me about this?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe because you know Occlumency."

"They have a point there," Severus conceded.

"Attention!" Lucius called.

All eyes turned to him. "Thank you all for coming. I believe that now is the traditional time for toasts."

The guests clapped their encouragement, quieting when Lucius continued, "I shall go first."

Lucius raised his Champagne flute. "Severus, we have known each other for years. I know that you have a heart, even though you do your best to conceal it. Marriage is an affair of the heart, not just of the intellect. May your heart teach you to be a worthy husband and father, now and in the years to come. Congratulations, Severus and Hermione!"

"Cheers!" The crowd toasted their approval with a clink of glass.

"I believe it's my turn!" Ginevra piped in. The crowd turned their attention to her. "To Hermione, my best friend: The road which led you here has been unconventional, but happiness relies not on one's fortune, but rather on one's choices. May you always choose well so happiness will be yours even in difficult circumstances. To Severus and Hermione!"

"Cheers!" The crowd chorused.

"I have something to say!" Harry announced.

All eyes turned to the war hero. While Narcissa and Lucius looked on with suspicion, Draco glowered. Ginevra snaked a reassuring arm around her husband, which caused his eyes only to soften a little. Hermione groaned and Severus edged closer to her, ready to shield her from any unpleasantness. Neville heaved a sigh in anticipation of what he knew would surely come.

"To Hermione," Harry slurred. "She married the snake of Slytherin, the person who saved our arses, but he's still a jerk. Oh well, at least he isn't Tom Riddle."

Harry laughed bitterly at his own joke while everyone else looked on, speechless. Composing himself, he continued, "That's okay, because now Hermione will be condemned to live with regret, regret that she never married Ron!"

"Oh sod it!" Hermione finally burst out.

Harry glared at her. "You don't understand," Harry continued as tears filled his eyes. "I once loved a woman, really loved a woman!" He looked over at Ginevra. "I loved you so much!"

"Shut it, Potter!" Draco sputtered, his rage mounting.

"No!" Harry slurred. "I love Ginny Weasley! I always have and I always will." Then tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Why don't you love me Ginny? Wasn't I good enough for you? Why don't you dream about me like I dream about you?"

"Harry it's over!" Ginny argued as tears of humiliation began to trickle down her cheeks. "Please just let it be over."

"No!" Harry argued. "I love you and Draco doesn't! Don't you see, you're the only woman I'll ever love! You're my soul mate!"

"Potter I'm warning you if you don't finish this disaster of a toast…" Draco interrupted as he disentangled himself from Ginny.

"You'll what? You only married Ginny to get back at me! Why don't you tell her the truth and set her free?"

At those words, Draco flew across the room and leapt onto Potter, pounding him with his fists until they were reddened with blood. Ginevra screamed for Draco to stop, yet no one moved to break up the fight.

After the surprise of the attack wore off, Harry pushed Draco onto his back, slamming him onto the floor. Severus quickly crossed the room to drag Harry off his godson, though not before Draco could place got one final kick to Harry's leg. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Severus admonished. "Such barbaric behavior is not worthy of you or of this occasion!"

"I love you Ginny!" Harry wailed as Neville ran over and restrained him. "I'm going to make you mine someday!"

"I'll kill you before that happens!" Draco roared in rage.

"Get Potter out of here!" Lucius demanded.

Neville released Potter as three elves rushed forward to grab Potter and lug him out of the mansion. Ginevra embraced Draco and cried into his chest. Severus strode back to Hermione's side. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm tired," she whispered. "I'm just tired."

Severus sighed. "Do you want to stay here?"

She shook her head. "Can we go home?"

"My place or yours?"

"Yours," she answered.

Severus surveyed the remaining guests, none of whom looked particularly festive any more. "Thank you Lucius and Narcissa, for hosting this beautiful reception. It has been a very full day for us, so I fear that we must now take our leave."

"I understand," Narcissa answered. "Farewell and congratulations."

Severus nodded as he helped Hermione outside. When the bride and groom had left, Ginevra whispered to Draco. "You're cheek is bleeding."

"It's fine," Draco muttered.

She shook her head. "We should put a bandage on it."

Draco nodded and followed her out of the room. "I, I should probably go, too," Neville replied. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You're welcome Neville," Narcissa answered. "Please do come again, if only to visit Hermione or Ginevra."

"I will," he replied.

Lucius looked around the room and sighed, hoping that this wasn't a portent of things to come.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me! Hopefully this chapter will live up to everyone's expectations.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus softly knocked on the bedroom door to see if his bride was still awake. After the reception, Hermione had soaked away the stress and fatigue of the day in a warm bath, retreating shortly afterward to the bedroom. She had barely spoken two words to him since they arrived home.

"Just a moment," Hermione called.

She met him at the door in a white silk negligee covered by a matching robe. A question was in her eyes that her voice dared not ask.

"Hermione," he began in a soft voice.

"I'm ready to… close our deal, Severus. The clock is ticking and I'll be damned if I'll let Minerva spoil everything now.

"The marriage deadline is still five months away. Surely we can stall off the lawyers… use some of that time to acclimate to one another…"

She chuckled as her eyes softened a little. "I'm already showing, Severus. In five more months we'll be trying to maneuver around a watermelon. And my body will need time to recover about the baby is born…"

"I hadn't considered that," he replied as he lowered his eyes.

"It's just sex, Severus, and it's not as if we're strangers. I trust you. You're a good man. I know you won't do anything to hurt me."

"It may be many things, Hermione, but it should never be 'just sex'. You deserve to be treated with respect… to be loved and cherished as the extraordinary witch you are. I may not be capable of love… I may not have enough history with you to cherish you… but I can extend to you my utmost respect. Whatever happens tonight will happen in your time, by your lead, and by our mutual consent."

"I trust you, Severus," she whispered.

Cautiously, Hermione rose up on her tiptoes to brush Severus' lips with hers. He carefully leaned down to accommodate her, willing himself to show restraint even as he allowed himself to fully experience the waves of emotion her kisses evoked. She was caught off guard by the softness of his mouth… by the gentle strength of his embrace… and by his patience. For someone who had endured years of desperate groping at Ron's hands, these soft but firm caresses were surprising… and infinitely more exciting. Hermione's fingers searched for the buttons on his robe as her body nudged his toward the bed…

* * *

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night, spooned into Severus' body, her arm draped over his waist. The baby kicked within her, sending gentle pressure through the walls of her abdomen and into Severus' spine. Severus stirred and rolled over, pulling Hermione protectively into his grasp.

Ironic... she thought as she nestled against him. When Ron and I were together I thought we had been making love, but I don't think I had any idea what that meant... until tonight. I feel so protected... so 'cared for'... and yet I don't have near the history with Severus that I had with Ron. How can this be?

She yawned and allowed herself to settle back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Severus sat in the waiting area on a hard, chipped, wooden bench perusing a brochure on proper apparition techniques just to appear as though he had something to do. Hermione had already been called into the attorney's office along with Minerva to undergo questioning under Veritaserum to ensure that the marriage had been consummated.

They had been in there longer than expected.

A few times Severus considered interrupting the procedure to see what was taking so long, but thought better of it when he considered the types of questions they were undoubtedly asking and the types of answers she could be giving. While he was by no means a squeamish man, he didn't need to hear how he rated as a lover. Of course if they asked him he would have to admit that what he and Hermione had done had transcended sex… but he had no intention of announcing that to the world.

He shook his head and reread the brochure, carefully noting that Hermione shouldn't apparate after her third trimester starts due to an increased risk to her baby of premature birth. After reading it a third time, Severus set it aside and scoured the room for something else to read.

His eyes rested on a discarded _Daily Prophet_ on the other side of the bench. Since no one else seemed interested in it, he scooted over and picked up the paper, wondering what lies they had seen fit to print today. He frowned when he saw the image of an inebriated Harry Potter pointing to a wound on his forehead from the day before. Below the picture was the caption: _Snape Marriage Begins in Violence: Boy-Who-Lived Seriously Injured!_

"Oh for crying out loud," Severus muttered as he began to read the article, sighing when he realized that it was written by none other than Rita Skeeter. The article began with a surprisingly accurate account of the wedding ceremony itself, and then continued on to the part about the reception.

"Draco just lunged at me," Harry claimed in the article. "I was simply telling Ginny how beautiful she was and how I wished that we were the ones getting married. Draco lost his cool and began to pulverize me. I was unable to defend myself. Draco even threatened to murder me! Ginny was devastated."

Severus rolled his eyes and continued reading the article. "Poor Mr. Potter!" Rita began. "Still reeling from the loss of his true love at the hands of Draco Malfoy."

Snape shook his head as he imagined the outrage both Draco and Ginevra would express at this news.

The door burst open, causing Severus to lower the newspaper. Minerva stormed out muttering repeatedly, "This isn't over! Merlin this isn't over!"

The attorney rushed after her, saying, "Minerva, I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."

Hermione then stepped out with a self-satisfied smile on her face. "Well?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"I told them the entire truth," she replied with a smile. "Obviously, Minerva didn't like the answers."

"Good!" Severus exclaimed as Hermione joined him on the bench.

"Yes," she answered. "They actually gave me two doses of Veritaserum."

"What?" Severus asked.

She shrugged. "They didn't believe me the first time I was questioned, so they administered another dose. They said it wouldn't hurt my baby, although I think it may have made it a little hyper. I've been feeling it flip and kick all morning."

"Did they question the paternity?" Severus asked in a low voice after he cast a muffliato spell.

"No," she answered softly. "From what I understand, the paternity of the child has less to do with you inheriting your grandmother's fortune than it does with who will inherit it after we die. Still, since the child was in utero at the time of our wedding, you will obtain full parental rights when it is born for the duration of our marriage, just as if it were your biological child."

"Don't worry, I fully intend to be its father when it's born," Severus promised.

"Excuse me," a man with a deep voice began.

Severus uncast the spell and looked up to recognize one of the attorneys who had introduced himself before questioning Hermione. The lawyer gave him an odd look, as though he was wondering why Severus had cast a muffliato spell. "Sorry," Hermione began, noting his suspicion. "Severus and I were discussing some potions he could make for, well, a personal problem."

The attorney's face hardened as he asked, "What kind of problem?"

Severus sighed before answering, "She hasn't been feeling well these past couple of days."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I didn't think the whole courthouse wanted to hear about how hard it was for me to get out of the bathroom this morning."

The attorney's face softened as his eyes flashed in understanding. "Morning sickness, right? I remember you mentioning a baby in there."

"Yes," Hermione answered with a shy grin.

"I know exactly what you mean. My wife's going through the same thing. Can't wait until it's over."

"Indeed," Severus answered.

"Are you feeling okay, Mrs. Snape or shall we postpone this meeting? I don't want to add to your discomfort," he replied.

"No," she answered. "I feel fine right now."

"Good, then let's go to my office and sit down," the attorney replied.

They stood and followed the man to a nearby office where he ushered them to two padded blue chairs beside a large oak desk. The lawyer shut the door behind them and began, "As you probably know, everything with the marriage checks out. You even have a little bundle of joy on the way. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," they replied together.

"Now," the attorney replied. "It's going to take about a month for the inheritance to come through. We have to pay off some last minute bills, the German death tax, as well as the attorneys' fees. Also, we'll have to pay international fees to bring it over from Germany."

"How much will that cost?" Severus asked.

"Shouldn't cost more than forty million Galleons. You'll still have more money left than you'll know what to do with," he assured Snape.

"I simply want enough to start my own apothecary and to take care of this child," Severus answered.

"That you will have," he replied before turning to Hermione. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," she answered. "Will we receive the inheritance in one lump sum?"

"Yes," the attorney answered. "There's no reason to dole it out in increments, and I can't see anyone making a serious claim against your eligibility for the inheritance."

"Not even Minerva?" Hermione asked.

The attorney chuckled and shook his head. "Not even Minerva. You two have met all of the requirements of the will. She doesn't have a leg to stand on and she knows it."

"Thank you," Hermione exhaled, relieved that Minerva's interference was no longer an issue. Hermione thought and then asked. "Could she file a claim against my children in the future?"

"As long as neither you nor your husband creates a marriage or some other stipulation in your will then no," he replied.

"Good," she answered.

"Indeed," Severus replied.

The attorney then smiled, "Okay then, if that's everything…"

"I believe it is," Severus replied.

"Then I believe we are finished," the attorney replied as he stood up to shake their hands. Hermione and Severus both shook hands with him before bidding him goodbye.

"Thank Merlin that's over!" Hermione grinned as they stepped out onto the street. "I'm exhausted and cooking is the last thing on my mind. Are you up for Chinese?"

"That sounds strangely enticing," Severus replied before they crossed the street.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"It's almost ready!" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"All right," Severus answered as he gingerly took a seat at the dining table, which was dressed in an attractive hodgepodge of china and a centerpiece of fresh flowers. A garden salad and a loaf of warm French bread were already waiting for him. In spite of their lunch at a Chinese restaurant, Hermione had insisted on fixing dinner tonight, if only to prove to him her proficiency in the kitchen. Chicken Alfredo was on the menu, a dish Severus had never tried. Something about lumpy white sauce had always reminded him of the gravy his mother used to make. He grimaced at the thought of ingesting that again…

A timer sounded from the other room. He sighed and inwardly prayed that Hermione was as good in the kitchen as she claimed….

"Here we are!" she began as she triumphantly emerged from the kitchen with a covered dish.

As she set it on the table, Severus smirked, "You seem quite proud of yourself."

"Well, over the years I've perfected this recipe. I think it might even please the likes of you," Hermione replied as she took a seat.

"You're awfully confident," Severus answered.

She smirked. "Yes, though getting you to admit that you like it may be somewhat of a challenge."

"I'm not afraid to offer a well-earned compliment," Severus protested as she removed the cover. As Severus inhaled the aroma, he had to admit that it didn't smell completely unappetizing, although the white sauce was still off-putting.

Hermione served Severus, then watched intently as he expertly spun the pasta around his fork. He glanced up, raised an eyebrow and commented, "I've never before seen anyone so fascinated by my pasta technique."

She shrugged, feigning disinterest. "I'm just waiting for a critique, that's all."

Severus grunted as he lifted the saucy noodles to his lips. Initially the hint of garlic in the sauce was what commanded his attention, but soon its creamy texture wrapped his tongue in ecstasy. Combined with the slight chewiness of the al dente noodles, the result was quite… pleasant. He nodded, causing Hermione to smile.

"You like it?" she asked, then kicked herself for sounding too eager.

Severus looked at her thoughtfully before swallowing. "It's adequate. I'll admit that it isn't as horrid as I thought it would be."

Hermione's face lit up. "I knew you'd enjoy it."

She dug into her own plate of noodles, still beaming over her victory. Severus wondered how she could find such great satisfaction in something as ordinary as cooking a meal for him. Maybe there was more to the gleam in her eye… could it be she was anxious to please him? Especially since that was no small feat considering his infamous distaste for almost everything.

Perhaps her issue went deeper... Merlin knew she had taken a hit with Ron's rejection. Maybe this was about proving herself to be a worthy wife. The last thing she needed was confirmation that she wasn't good enough for Ron, for him, or for anyone. On some level, he could relate to her...

"Ummm… Severus? Where am I going to sleep tonight?" Hermione asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He returned his attention to her. Uncertainty loomed where playfulness had danced just a moment ago. Severus took a deep breath and replied, "I presumed that you and I would sleep in the same bed, considering that we are a married couple."

"Oh," she answered, taken aback.

Severus sighed. "Anything else would be a bit odd, don't you think?"

"Yes," she replied before contemplating her fork.

"Would you prefer to sleep in another room?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed as she shook her head. "Of course not. I just didn't know what you wanted."

"Well, what do you want?" he asked.

"A nice childhood for my child," she answered.

"But what do you want for yourself?" he asked.

She grew distant as she formulated her answer. Her eyes misted and she replied barely above a whisper, "I want what we had last night."

Thrown by her admission, Severus fought to mask his surprise. Hermione bowed her head, feeling uncomfortably exposed. "What made last night special for you?" he asked.

"You'll think I'm an idiot," she answered.

"If I thought you were an idiot I wouldn't have married you," he replied.

She looked up, gathering her courage. "It's just… you were so tender, so caring."

"I didn't want to make the experience more unpleasant than it had to be," he replied.

She swallowed uncomfortably. "I suppose all I want is for you not to use or abandon me."

In that moment, her vulnerability was fully exposed. One false word and she would shatter. Severus chose his words carefully and replied, "Hermione, I will never intentionally use you and I'm committed to you and to your child for as long as you'll have me."

"Me too," she whispered.

"If you want to indulge in… marital relations… then all you have to do is ask. We've promised each other that this would be an exclusive marriage, so I wouldn't be so unfair as to deny you."

"I know," she answered. "I'll make the same offer to you. Still, it all sounds so business-like, as if there isn't any emotion behind it."

"Trust me, there is emotion on my part," Severus assured her. "But you must know that I don't readily display my emotions. I never have."

"I can accept that," Hermione answered with a wan smile.

"Good," Severus replied. "So, now I ask you, where would you like to sleep tonight?"

"With you," she answered with confidence.

Suddenly Hermione sat up straighter, her eyes glistening. "The baby's kicking again."

Severus gave her a half smile. "It seems to be a very active baby."

"It is," Hermione cooed as she looked down at her stomach. Then, her face fell. "How are we going to break the news of my pregnancy?"

"Everyone who needs to know already knows," Severus answered.

"I wish that were the case, but the press has been all over this whole marriage thing… and the concealment spell will only work for another month or so," Hermione replied.

"I suppose if we don't tell the press, someone else will," Severus mused.

"That's what I'm thinking," Hermione said.

Severus was silent for a moment before proposing, "Well, there were several reporters clamoring for an interview on how our marriage came to be. I suppose we could select one whom we trust and who will be fairly accurate."

"I don't trust any of them," Hermione groaned.

Severus smirked. "Then we'll find one whom we can 'convince' to say exactly what we want him or her to say."

"How?" Hermione asked with interest.

"You worked in the Ministry. Surely you have some dirt on at least one of them," Severus answered.

Hermione's eyes shone. "Rita Skeeter! She's still an unregistered animagi! I think she's afraid that if she's registered then it would be public record and people would catch onto her tricks!"

"Then she's won the draw," Severus answered as his smirk grew.

"Yes," Hermione answered proudly. "I'll owl her in the morning."

"Good," Severus replied before taking another bite of pasta.

They ate in comfortable silence until Severus asked, "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she returned her attention to him.

"I actually do like this meal."

He'd never seen her look happier.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Three children, suspiciously identical in appearance, crept onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Two of them hugged the wall while the third confidently knocked on the front door. When no one answered, he knocked again. At long last, Professor Vector opened the door. "Mr. McTavish! There you are!" she began in a shrill voice.

Mr. McTavish pulled out his wand and aimed it straight at her, paralyzing her on the spot. The child smirked as he unceremoniously pushed her to the ground. His companions came out of hiding and rushed to the door. They'd know what to do with Professor Vector.

Mr. McTavish closed the door behind him, leaving it open just a crack so his companions could enter when he gave the signal. The boy strolled into the wizarding school unnoticed by the other students scurrying to finish their late night activities. He crept up the staircase to the Headmistress' office, his hand on his wand in case that dumb gargoyle spoke so much as one word to him.

"Sorry, no entrance," the gargoyle began when he noticed the boy. "The Headmistress is in a meeting."

"With whom?" the boy asked.

"Someone who is going to help the school expand," he answered.

The boy simply nodded and approached the door. "Mr. McTavish!" The gargoyle said in a louder tone. "I just said that…"

"Silencio," the boy commanded in a sinister voice, brandishing his wand at the statue.

The gargoyle continued his rant, but stopped when he realized that he could not hear his own voice. The boy smirked and pressed his ear to the door.

"There must be some way to prove this marriage is nothing but a sham!" Minerva insisted.

"I told you, they've met all the requirements of the will! She's even pregnant!" an unrecognizable voice argued back.

"Damnit I will not be outdone by Severus Snape! I will not!" Minerva seethed. "We are going to sit down and find a loophole in this will if it takes all night!"

The boy backed away from the door, confident that the Headmistress was suitably distracted. He smirked at the gargoyle before racing back down the stairs. He flew through the hallway up to the Astronomy Tower, where he prepared his next move.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other two boys had disposed of Professor Vector in the Forbidden Forest. Now, they stood once again at the main door and waited for the signal.

From atop the Astronomy Tower a light flickered and grew brighter until it turned red. The boys on the ground gave each other looks of satisfaction, then crept through the door. Very few students were still awake, ensuring that their presence went unnoticed. Once inside, the boys split up; one went to the right and the other to the left. The one on the left rushed through the hallways until he reached a familiar room. Exhilaration pulsed through him as vengeance neared. He pounded on the door until an exasperated voice called, "I'm coming!"

He stepped back as the woman opened the door. Her eyes widened. "Mr. McTavish! I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing up at this late hour?"

"I, I had a vision Professor Trelawney," he answered in a meek voice which did not match his darkening expression.

"Oh! Come in!" she replied, eager to hear the vision.

The boy entered and shut the door behind him. "Were you sure that it was an authentic vision?" Trelawney continued.

"Oh yes, I'm very positive that it was a vision!" Mr. McTavish answered.

"What did you see?" Trelawney asked.

"Well," the boy began as he began sauntering about the room. "It began during the Great War. You… you were fighting."

"I was," Sybil confirmed. "It was a very scary time. Still, you were going to tell me about your vision."

"It's all part of my vision," the boy assured her. "It was the very beginning."

"Oh," the Professor answered. "Continue."

"Well," he began as he stopped near the cabinet of crystal balls. "I saw you throw a crystal ball at someone."

"Oh yes!" she replied with a smile. "I knocked out Fenrir Greyback with a crystal ball! It was one of my finest moments!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe that decision wasn't wise?" the boy hissed as he opened the cabinet.

"Well, it saved Lavender Brown," she replied.

"A spineless twit who deserved to die!" the boy hissed as hair began to sprout from his chin.

"You, you knew her?" Trelawney asked.

"Yes," he growled as he began to grow taller. Before Trelawney could notice the transformation, he turned and pulled out a crystal ball.

"Excuse me, but I really must ask that you not touch those crystal balls. I need them for class," Sybil replied.

"Oh, you won't need them much longer," the boy-turned-man replied.

He turned to face her, his savage eyes boring into hers. Sybil gasped as she recognized the beast in front of her.

"Fenrir," she whispered.

He raised the ball as it finally registered in her what was about to happen. She opened her mouth to scream…

It never came out.

* * *

"Did you two take the potion?" Fenrir demanded as he burst open the door to Neville's office.

"Of course," one of the other two boys answered.

Fenrir, in the form of Mr. McTavish, smiled menacingly as his eyes fell on his two henchmen. Between them, Neville Longbottom was bound, gagged, and struggling to break free. "Hello," Fenrir began as he approached Neville. The other two dashed inside the greenhouse with a canister that Neville hadn't noticed before. "Do you recognize me?"

Neville nodded and mumbled something. Fenrir laughed. "Of course you don't! You're probably congratulating yourself for killing me!"

Neville stopped struggling and looked at him in confusion. Fenrir laughed. "Don't worry; we'll be seeing much more of each other in the future. For now though, I'd like to keep my identity under wraps if that's okay with you."

Neville said nothing. Fenrir smirked and patted him on the back, sending a stinging sensation throughout his body. "Good! I knew that we could reach an understanding!"

Neville renewed his struggle as a fresh wave of panic gripped him. "Oh don't you want to stay? I thought we were having such a great reunion."

Professor Longbottom tried to say something, but it all came out as muffled jumble. The boy's eyes shone brightly the more he struggled. "Oh how great it is to see you like this. I never thought I'd see the day!"

"We're done!" one of the other boys announced.

"Oh good! We can begin the festivities!" Fenrir cried as he clasped his hands together. Then he looked back at Neville. "Oh don't worry! We have something very special planned! You won't be disappointed!"

The other two boys stepped out of the greenhouse, reeking of a scent Neville couldn't identify. Fenrir stepped to the entrance of the greenhouse and sneered, "Let the fireworks begin."

Fire leapt from his wand onto the ground.

BOOM!

Neville screamed as flames engulfed the greenhouse. Tears came to his eyes as he thought of his plants, especially the rare exotic ones. He attempted to stand up and rescue them, but the rope prevented it. The boys cackled. "Poor Mr. Longbottom," one of the ones who had been inside the greenhouse crooned.

"I've had enough partying for one day," Fenrir replied as he pretended to yawn. "Let's leave."

With that, they exited the door, leaving Neville behind to watch the flame devour everything he'd worked for.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really makes my day!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Two aurors cast protective wards around the crime scene as others searched Professor Trelawney's room for any possible clue to the identity of the perpetrator. Harry Potter examined the crystal ball cabinet, trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable nostalgia the familiar sights and smells of the room evoked. After inspecting the door one final time he announced, "There are no signs of violence here. Whoever removed the ball from the cabinet didn't do it by force."

"Then it was a surprise attack," the coroner stated from across the room.

Harry walked over to the coroner, trying his best to avert his eyes from Trelawney's now unrecognizable face. "What do you have?" he asked in a hushed tone.

The coroner exhaled. "She was bludgeoned to death by some sort of object. Judging by the marks on her head I'd say it was a crystal ball. Still, I'll need to do a full autopsy before making any judgments."

"I went through every crystal ball in that closet. I couldn't find any with even a trace of blood," Harry replied.

"Then the killer must've taken it with him," the coroner answered.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "None of this makes sense. Why kill Sybill Trelawney?"

"I don't know," the coroner answered. "I just look at the body; I can't give you a motive. What I can tell you though is that this is one of the most brutal attacks I've ever examined."

"It's also one of the most senseless," Harry replied.

"Are you ready to remove the body?" an auror asked as she, along with four other aurors, approached the body with a stretcher.

"Yes, I believe so. I can't tell much more about the crime until I do a full autopsy," the coroner answered.

The aurors lifted Sybill's body onto the stretcher, careful to secure it well. They rushed off down the hall with the coroner in tow. The students had been ordered to their rooms for fear they might accidentally interfere with the investigation. Only a few teachers poked their heads into the hallway to wish their comrade a final farewell.

Harry shook his head as he exited the crime scene. In the hallway, he spotted another auror who appeared as worn as he did from the events of the morning. "Anything new Ruby?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "We've interviewed Professor Vector, but she doesn't remember anything after they threw her into the woods."

"Did you find any injuries on her?" Harry asked.

"None other than a few scratches from where she was thrown onto the ground," Ruby answered.

"I suppose that's good. How's Neville doing?"

"He's still pretty shaken up, but he feels that he's coherent enough to give a statement to Pearl."

"I wish I could help him," Harry answered. "I can't imagine watching your whole life's work burn before your eyes."

"Me neither," Ruby sighed. Then she continued, "We've been meaning to ask you to interview Minerva."

"I thought Dawson was doing that," Harry replied.

"She isn't cooperating with him. She refuses to tell us where Mr. McTavish, the person Professor Vector reported seeing, is. She's in damage control mode. We need someone who can get to the truth," Ruby answered. "I just thought that since you were her pupil, you might be able to do that."

"Okay," he replied. "I'll see what I can do. No guarantees, though."

"Don't worry, no one expects guarantees in a crime like this," Ruby replied.

Harry nodded. "Where is she?"

"In the Dining Hall," Ruby answered. "She didn't want to be near the portraits in her office."

"Makes sense. Thanks," Harry answered before rushing off to Minerva.

* * *

Minerva stared at the wall, still trying to piece together everything that had happened the past few days. How could everything go so wrong in such a short amount of time? How could she have let her guard down like this? What would Albus say if he knew what had just happened? She supposed she'd know the answer to that question soon enough thanks to his portrait, but still, it wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Minerva," a soft voice called.

The voice brought her out of her haze. "Harry?" she asked.

Harry strolled over to her. "Headmistress," he began.

She embraced him. "Harry, it's so good to see you again."

"I just wish we could've seen each other under different circumstances," Harry answered.

"As do I," Minerva answered before releasing him.

Harry sighed as he and Minerva sat down. "You probably know why I'm here."

"Yes," The Headmistress answered as her face became stern. "You want to know what happened the night of Sybill's murder."

"It certainly would help our investigation," Harry replied.

Minerva sighed. "I told the other auror, I didn't see anything."

"What were you doing though?"

"I," she began before sighing. "I was meeting with a lawyer."

"About what?" Harry asked with interest.

"I was trying to devise a way to prove that Severus Snape's marriage was invalid. My options are quite limited."

"Perhaps they'll donate money to Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"It's doubtful," Minerva replied. "Still, we had a meeting until nine when a student ran up to my room and began yelling that the greenhouse was on fire."

"What happened then?" Harry asked.

"We raced downstairs," she began before taking a shaky breath. "It was an inferno, like nothing I'd ever seen. We found and released Neville, then began casting spells to put out the fire, but alas we couldn't save the plants. We did manage to save the structure of the greenhouse though."

"At least all's not lost," he replied with a small smile.

"No," Minerva replied, her expression lightening up a little. "Still, once we put out the fire, we realized that Professor Vector and Professor Trelawney were missing. Hagrid found Septima in the woods, and I," she gulped.

"You found Sybill in her room," Harry concluded.

Minerva nodded as she tried to repress her tears.

"Minerva," Harry began, hoping that he wasn't overstepping a boundary. "There are several reports of three people who looked like a student named McTavish."

Minerva nodded.

"Who and where is he?" Harry asked.

Minerva's eyes became walled off… Here was the 'damage control mode' to which Ruby had referred. "He's just a student here. He's a Gryffindor."

"Yes, but where is he?" Harry answered. "We need to interview him and no one thus far has found him."

"I don't know where he is," Minerva admitted.

Harry gave her a startled look. "Really?"

"He, he returned home a few days ago," she answered.

"Great. Where are the papers so we can find him?" Harry asked.

"I haven't filled them out," she admitted.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Because I haven't had time," she replied.

Harry shook his head. "Minerva, you know that you could be arrested for losing track of a student like that!"

"Why do you think I never reported his disappearance?" she burst out.

Harry gasped as she covered her mouth. "He's, he's gone?" Harry asked.

She sighed. "He's been gone for a few days. We've tried to find him, but no such luck."

"So, he could've been kidnapped?" Harry asked.

She nodded as she shut her eyes. Harry felt the wind leave his body. "You should be fired," Harry muttered.

"What could I do?" Minerva snapped. "I have to make Hogwarts look safe! Merlin knows we took a hit during the Great War and never quite recovered!"

"You're breaking the law!" Harry warned.

Minerva looked up at him. Her expression was one of a tired and beleaguered headmistress who may not have been ready for the responsibility that had been thrust upon her. "I know, but I thought that I was doing the right thing for the school."

"We have to report this," Harry muttered.

"No!" she snapped. "We can't!"

A belligerent fire had reclaimed her eyes. "You have to keep quiet, for Hogwarts sake!"

"A child is missing! I can't just let that go!"

"Then tell them that he disappeared that night!"

"We both know that someone will contradict that story," Harry warned.

"Then please don't tell that to your superiors!"

"I can't do that," Harry replied.

She swallowed. "I can't lose my job," she pleaded.

Harry sighed. "I can tell them that you never told me how long he was gone, and that you believed that he had returned home. To do anything more would be beyond unethical," Harry warned.

"I know," she whispered. "But thank you."

Harry sighed as he stood. "I think we're through here."

"One more thing!" Minerva replied.

"What?" Harry asked as he felt a weight building inside of him.

"Could you try to minimize this incident?"

Harry sighed. "I can't make any promises."

With that, he rushed out of the room, leaving her alone to ponder her life and the exact point when things had become so complicated.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, putting this on alert, and of course, reviewing! I really appreciate it! Hermione and Severus are back full force this chapter, so let the fun begin!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Are you ready yet?" Hermione called as she entered the bedroom.

"Five minutes," Severus yelled from the master bath.

"Close enough. Rita should be here in about ten."

"Fine," Severus answered before shutting off the shower.

Hermione sighed as she took out her wand to tidy the bed. It still felt strange to think of it as her bed with Severus, but she was starting to get used to the idea. Although they didn't even touch each other last night, Hermione took comfort in the fact that someone slept beside her, even if it wasn't a man she loved. As the blanket fell into place she wondered if that made her pathetic.

The creak of the bathroom door opening behind her jolted her from her musings. Steam wafted into the bedroom as Severus rushed over to the closet. She couldn't help but frown when she noticed his wardrobe. "Do you wear anything other than black?" she asked.

He glanced at her and smirked mischievously. "Did you expect me to wear orange?"

"No," she grinned. "I just wondered if you owned any other colors."

"I do not," he answered before resuming his search.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"My cape," he muttered.

"Oh," she answered. "I don't know where that is."

He muttered something under his breath. Before Hermione could ask him what he said, she heard a scratch at the window. She rushed over to open it and admit a great horned owl. Her eyes widened as she remembered who owned the bird. She removed the letter from its leg more aggressively than she'd intended, uttering a faint apology. The owl hooted in hunger and aggravation, but Hermione was too engrossed in the letter to respond. Severus groaned as he rushed half-dressed into the kitchen to fetch a treat.

When he returned, Hermione was smiling. Severus held out his hand with the treat exposed and the owl eagerly devoured the morsel.

"What does the letter say?" Severus asked.

"Kingsley is giving me a leave of absence from my job. He also asked me to offer you his congratulations on the baby," she replied.

"Really?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I'd written him a few days before our wedding asking for a leave of absence and explaining the circumstances."

"So he thinks your baby's mine?" Severus asked.

"I implied that," she admitted.

"Good," Severus answered, looking genuinely relieved.

Hermione set the letter down on the bed. "I'll write him back when we finish with the interview."

"Probably wise," he answered.

From across the house, they could hear someone rapping delicately on the door. Hermione smirked, "Showtime."

"Indeed," Severus replied.

Severus opened the front door, Hermione right behind him. "Hello Rita."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Snape," she began as Severus stood back to permit her entry. "I'm sorry I'm a few minutes late. It's been a big news day."

"Oh?" Hermione asked. "What happened?"

"Someone was murdered at Hogwarts!" she answered with a gleam in her eye.

"What?" the Snapes chorused before Severus shut the door.

"Yes!" She answered as her voice betrayed her excitement. "Professor Trelawney was murdered at Hogwarts and Professor Longbottom's greenhouse was burned to the ground! The wreckage was horrible! It's a media field day!"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll have to visit Neville soon then. He must feel horrible," Hermione replied.

"Tell me," Rita began. "What is the nature of your relationship with Professor Longbottom?"

"Why don't we have a seat in the living room?" Severus suggested, though the implication was more of an order.

"Yes," Rita replied, oblivious to his tone. "Let's do that,"

She strode purposefully into the house, occasionally sliding a finger across a dusty shelf.

Severus looked over at Hermione, who was still in shock. He touched her hand, bringing her back to the here and now. "I'll be fine," she whispered.

Severus nodded before leading her to the living room. Together, they sat on the couch. Hermione leaned into Severus for comfort, hoping Rita would see the gesture as marital familiarity. While he made no further show of affection, Severus did not rebuff her touch.

"So," Rita began. "You two seem cozy."

"Rita," Severus began. "We are going to do this interview a certain way. Let's start with your quill."

Rita gasped as Severus wandlessly retrieved the quill. "You will be using a different quill for this interview, namely one of mine."

"Give it back!" she demanded as Hermione sat up straighter and smirked.

"I don't think so," Hermione replied. "We asked you to do this interview because we know that you will conduct it in a fair and honest manner."

"Aren't I always fair and honest?" Rita asked in mock horror.

"Only if someone brings up your animagus form," Hermione replied.

The color drained from Rita's face as her mouth sagged open. "That was your plan," she whispered.

"Yes," Severus replied.

Hermione gave her a grin as she began, "Look on the bright side Rita, you are getting an exclusive interview."

"Where are your quills?" she asked as she pulled an ink bottle out of her pocket and slammed it against the wooden coffee table.

"Here," Severus answered as he pulled one from his pocket.

Rita stomped over to him and snatched it away. Returning to her seat, she began to scribble something on the page.

"Why did you two decide to marry?" Rita spat as she glanced up from her notepad.

"I needed to marry in order to inherit my grandmother's fortune," Severus answered, his tone deathly serious.

"My baby needed its father," Hermione added.

Rita dropped the pad and turned her attention to Hermione. "Really?" she asked.

Hermione nodded as she positioned herself so Rita could see her swollen abdomen.

"My," Rita muttered as she picked up her notepad. "This does make for an interesting story."

"I'm four months along," Hermione continued.

"Is it Severus'?" Rita asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hermione answered. "Would Severus claim as an heir a child that wasn't his own?"

"What about Ron?" Rita asked. "Weren't you two in love?"

"We were," Hermione answered her pain evident.

"Ron doesn't deserve a woman like Hermione," Severus interjected.

Hermione looked up at him in shock as Rita resumed writing. Severus' eyes betrayed no emotion, but Rita could see the confusion in Hermione's. Fascinating.

"Tell me, do you know the gender of this baby?" Rita asked.

"No, but we'll find out at our next prenatal appointment in a few weeks," Hermione replied.

Now it was Severus who appeared confused. Rita took in the sight and resumed jotting things down. "I'm just interested," she began as she poked her head up from the notepad, "When did your love affair begin?"

Hermione flushed at the question as Severus simply answered, "We met at a coffeehouse a few months ago. We began discussing books and found that we had quite a few things in common."

"We did," Hermione replied as her face returned to its normal color.

"When did you begin cheating on Ron?" she asked.

"Would you like to be exposed as an unregistered animagus?" Hermione warned.

Rita gulped and nodded. "How is Ron taking your marriage?" she asked in a weaker voice.

"A little too well," Hermione replied.

"I see," Rita replied. "I do see…"

* * *

Rita scowled as she left the house. All of the juiciest details of the Snapes' story had been gutted from her notes under threat of exposure. She never should've agreed to this interview, but oh, they were right, it was exclusive. Merlin knew how much publicity she'd get to be the first to publish that Severus Snape was expecting an heir…

A smile came to her face as she began to rethink her options. Yes, there was the story that Hermione was carrying Snape's heir, but there was an even bigger story, the one in which Hermione Granger had cheated on her true love, Ronald Weasley. Oh the poor dear must be devastated…and much more willing to talk. Oh to be the first to interview him!

She apparated home and dashed into her office, eager to write a letter requesting an interview with Ron Weasley.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: YAY! 200 reviews! Thank you everyone *gives everyone a cyberhug*. Thanks also for favoriting, putting this on alert, and for reading! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus and Hermione watched Rita leave, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Severus asked, "When is this prenatal appointment to determine the baby's gender?"

Hermione examined his face, but could decipher no emotion. "It's in two weeks. It's just a regular checkup. I was going to tell you about it after she left. I guess I should've told you sooner."

"Perhaps," Severus replied, his expression still stoic. "I suppose I could've asked you about your prenatal appointments though."

"Maybe," she replied. "Although if you don't want to go, I won't press the issue."

"No," Severus answered. "I'll go. If I'm going to raise this child then I want to know it on some level. The first step is to know its gender."

Hermione gave him a smile as she placed her hand over her abdomen. "I suppose so."

A comfortable silence fell between them before Hermione continued, "She's kicking. Do you want to feel it?"

He nodded. She guided his hand over her stomach. His eyes lit up as he felt the pressure. "You can talk to it," Hermione suggested.

He smirked. "What would I say? I doubt it can even hear me."

"You never know," Hermione replied.

"Hello," he began as he tried to fight the discomfort of talking to something he couldn't see. "I'm your dad, I guess."

"You guess?" Hermione asked.

He gave her a look. "I'm trying to get used to all of this."

Hermione nodded as he rested his hand on her stomach. "Anyway," Severus continued. "My name is Severus Snape, and don't worry, I won't name you after me."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because before I went to Hogwarts no one could pronounce my name. Everyone thought I was a freak for having such a strange name."

"Hermione wasn't much better," she replied. "Especially when it was shortened to 'Mione."

"I'm sorry, but 'Mione always sounded so crude." he answered.

She shrugged. "I just got used to it."

"Yes, but Hermione is poetic. Shortening it the way Potter and Weasley did just made it sound cheap," Severus answered.

She gave him a small smile. "No one's ever liked my name."

"It's adequate," he answered before glancing up with a small smile.

She chuckled as he removed his hand. "I think baby is tired," Severus continued when Hermione stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Oh," she replied.

Silence fell between them again, this time a bit more awkward. "I suppose I should begin some research on that new potion…" Severus began as he stood up.

"Wait!" Hermione replied a little louder than she'd intended.

He looked back. "Yes?" he asked.

"Did, did you mean what you said about Ron not deserving me?" she asked.

"No one as smart as you deserves a dunderhead like Ron who is allergic to responsibility," he replied. "I've never believed that you and Ron were each other's true love."

"You were right," she whispered. "For better or worse, you were right."

"I was," Severus answered. "You deserve someone who can bring you happiness."

"Maybe," she answered.

He gave her a small smile before leaving her alone on the couch to meditate on what he had said.

* * *

Neville felt his eyes water as the construction crew pulled out their wands to disintegrate the charred remains of his greenhouse. He'd lost track of how many times he'd told himself not to cry today, but after witnessing the burning of his treasured greenhouse, being interviewed for hours, and watching the workers dismantle the ruin, he couldn't help but let the tears fall.

Just as he began to sob, a quiet hoot interrupted his thoughts. He spun around to see a black owl looking up at him expectantly. Neville removed the note from its leg and felt a different type of tears return.

Hermione and Severus had invited him over for lunch the next day, a gesture he greatly appreciated. Even in his darkest hour, he still had something going for him: his friends.

It was enough to give him the strength to walk away from the scorched greenhouse and return to his office, where he'd draw up plans for a new one.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting me on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus reread the article to ensure that he had captured the finer points of the author's proposals. As many times as he pored over the article, though, he still could not find anything of use in regards to a new antivenin potion.

A knock on the door interrupted his cogitations. He set the journal down on his desk, relieved to have a distraction. He strolled out of the room to greet his visitor. Hermione rushed ahead of him wearing her concern and eagerness on her sleeve. Severus smirked when he noticed that after all the fuss she'd made that morning about what to wear, she still hadn't bothered to put on any shoes or stockings. Her sundress did fit her curves quite nicely, though…

Where did that thought come from?

"Hello Neville," Hermione began as she opened the door.

"Hello Hermione," he began with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hello Professor Longbottom," Severus replied.

"Hello," Neville replied as he looked up, surprised that Severus had bothered to greet him. "How are you?"

"Fine," Severus answered as Neville came inside.

"How are you doing, Neville?" Hermione asked as she shut the door behind him.

"Fine, all things considering," Neville sighed.

"What happened to your greenhouse was truly horrible," Hermione replied.

"Yes," Neville replied before his eyes lightened. "But I'm already drawing plans for a new greenhouse."

"That's excellent!" Hermione answered.

"Yes, although I don't know if the Headmistress will approve. Of course, she has other things on her mind," Neville replied as Hermione led them to the kitchen.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Damage control," Neville answered as his face fell.

"You'd think that a greenhouse that serves as a classroom would rank higher than politics," Hermione mused as the men sat down.

"Unfortunately being a Headmaster often involves more damage-control than one would imagine," Severus answered.

"I suppose so," Neville answered as his eyes flickered in understanding.

"I need to take the roast out of the oven," Hermione began before setting a tray of raw vegetables and dip on the table. "Help yourself to a snack in the meantime."

"Thank you," Neville answered.

As Neville reached over for a carrot, Severus asked, "You mentioned something in your newspaper interview about being tied up."

"Yeah," Neville replied as he bowed his head. "Minerva told me not to elaborate, though."

"Did you get a good look at the men?"

Neville nodded before scanning the room. He replied in a low voice, "I shouldn't tell you or Hermione this, but I recognized the attackers."

"Who were they?" Severus asked as Neville chewed on a carrot.

He swallowed and answered. "A student by the name of John McTavish. He's a muggle-born, and a Gryffindor. He's also been missing for about a week."

Severus appeared to process the information, but said nothing.

"Here's the roast!" Hermione announced with a smile. She frowned when she saw the men's faces, though. "What's going on?"

Hermione set the roast on the table as Severus answered, "Neville said that the attackers resembled a missing student."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

Severus nodded as Hermione sat at her place at the table. "You can't tell," Neville continued. "I wasn't supposed to tell."

"But that's important information!" Hermione argued. "How could she not tell? She could be allowing the attackers to get away with their actions."

"Image," Severus answered. "Her goal is to make Hogwarts appear to be the friendliest and safest place on earth despite evidence to the contrary."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione answered as she began to carve the roast.

"What else did Minerva tell you not to say?" Severus asked in a neutral tone.

"Well, there were some things that they said to me that really bothered me," Neville replied as he raised his plate, allowing Hermione to dish him up some meat.

"Such as?" Hermione asked.

"They, they said that it was personal. They were getting back at me for almost killing them. Well, at least one was. I don't know about the other two," Neville answered before helping himself to some mashed potatoes.

"That makes no sense," Hermione replied as she motioned for Severus to raise his plate. "You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I know. The only time I ever hurt anyone was during the Great War," Neville answered.

Severus lowered his plate as his eyes shone with an idea. Hermione began to serve herself some roast. "You don't think you-know-who is back?" he asked.

"Has the mark on your arm been hurting?" Neville panicked.

"No," Severus replied. "Though he may not have summoned me yet."

"That makes no sense," Hermione interjected as she finished serving herself. "We killed him. Besides, why would Voldemort go after Neville or use a muggle-born? Wouldn't he have bigger fish to fry than Neville and wouldn't he have more loyal followers than some muggleborn he'd never heard of."

"You have a point," Severus answered.

"Who else could it be?" Neville asked as he began to cut up his meat. "All of the Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or dead."

"Perhaps a sympathizer," Severus proposed.

"There are still wizards and witches who believe in that garbage?" Hermione asked.

"It's hard to kill an idea," Severus answered. "Even one as sick as pure-blood supremacy."

"True," Neville agreed. "Still, I saw his eyes. He was so angry, yet so happy that I was suffering. It was personal for whoever it was."

"I hope they catch him soon," Hermione replied.

"Me too," Neville agreed. "In the meantime though, I'm casting every ward I know on my room."

"Good idea," Severus replied.

They began to eat their meal in a comfortable yet contemplative silence. Sometime during the meal, Neville commented, "You two look happy together."

Severus set down his silverware in shock. Hermione gulped down her bite and stared at him, wide-eyed. "What do you mean?" Severus finally asked.

"Well," Neville began, undeterred by their expressions. "You aren't scowling, and you, Hermione, look relaxed. You aren't looking at Severus as though he was some sort of disgusting creature."

"That's because Severus has impeccable table manners," she answered.

"Yes, but marriage agrees with you two," Neville answered with a confident gleam in his eyes.

"If you say so," Severus muttered before resuming his meal.

"How is your baby anyway?" Neville asked.

Her eyes softened in relief. "It's doing very well. We have an appointment to determine its gender soon."

"Great!" Neville replied. "What do you want?"

"A child who isn't a dunderhead," Severus answered.

Hermione suppressed a chuckle as Neville nodded. "I just want one who is healthy," Hermione replied. "Although I'm somewhat partial to a girl."

"Well, hopefully it's a girl then," Neville answered.

"Indeed," Severus replied before taking another bite.

"And hopefully she's smart and healthy," Neville continued.

"Here, here," Severus replied with a hint of a smile.

"Agreed," Hermione replied.

Severus made a concerted effort to stifle his grin when he realized that he was looking happy, a gesture that did not escape Neville's notice. Neville took another bite and smiled to himself.

"So, what kind of plans do you have to rebuild your greenhouse?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've been thinking for a long time that I needed to expand it," Neville began. "After all, I would like a tropical plant section…."


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Still on the front page," Scabior sneered as he threw the paper onto the ground. The other chuckled as he continued, "Even that cutesy and surprisingly non-scandalous article about Severus and his wife didn't knock us off."

"Ah," Fenrir replied with a smirk. "It's so good to be in the news again, even if they are leaving things about our crime out."

"Yeah, why are they doing that?" Scabior asked as the Chief picked up the paper and began to scan it.

"Because Minerva McGonagall wouldn't look like a good Headmistress if beasts associated with the Death Eaters attacked the school now would she?" Fenrir asked. "That's why she made it sound like some act of vandalism. No doubt Potter and the Ministry are in on the cover up."

"Yeah, when are we going to take care of them anyway?" Scabior asked.

The Chief looked up from the paper, his eyes glowing with interest. "Soon enough," Fenrir promised. "We'll need to prepare first though."

"How long will that take?" Scabior asked.

"Long enough to lull our enemies into a false sense of security," Fenrir replied. "I'd say a couple of months."

"What?" Scabior asked.

"These events need to appear random," Fenrir answered. "If they believe that the attack on Hogwarts is related to the next phase of our plan, then they'll remember that they never found our bodies. Once that happens, we'll be marked and unable to accomplish our goals."

Scabior looked over at the Chief, who nodded in agreement. Scabior looked back at Fenrir and replied, "I suppose that makes sense."

"Don't worry, we will revive the Death Eaters soon enough, but you know as well as I do that preparations must be made. After all, we only have one shot at this," Fenrir replied.

"True," Scabior answered.

"Which also means that we'll have to move the location of our base," Fenrir continued.

Scabior thought for a moment and nodded. "It would make sense. We are done with Hogwarts, for now anyway."

"Exactly!" Fenrir replied. "Which means that we should dismantle the tent and move it tonight."

"Good thinking," Scabior answered before staring at the boy huddled in the corner, who in turn was staring at the bite mark on his arm.

The wizards' attention bore down on the boy, who looked up when he sensed the weight of their stares. "Did you hear that?" Fenrir barked. "We're moving the tent tonight, and you're helping out! Your arm is fine enough, don't you think"

The boy nodded as he stood up. He stepped outside, followed closely by the others. As he began undoing the wards Scabior had placed on the tent, he felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

He'd never return to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she peeked into his office.

"What?" he grumbled as he looked up from his magazine.

"It's midnight," she yawned.

"It is?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

She nodded. "You should be in bed."

"I didn't think you cared so much," Severus answered.

"Trust me, I don't," Hermione replied. "I just woke up thanks to my little one and saw that you weren't in bed. I didn't know if you were okay."

He shrugged. "I'm used to staying up at night. I appreciate your concern though."

"Whatever," Hermione answered, her eyes drooping in fatigue. "If you don't want to come to bed, so be it. Goodnight, I guess."

"Goodnight," he answered.

Severus watched her walk away, careful to memorize the way her white negligee clung to her body. He then scowled as he stuck his nose back in the magazine. When he tried to reread the article, however, all he could hear were Neville's words at lunch about how happy he was with Hermione. He set the article down and leaned back in his chair.

Happiness was a strong word for what he felt with Hermione. Was he relieved that he'd married her instead of some dunderhead? Of course! Who wouldn't be? Were they slowly learning to tolerate each other? Yes, and he didn't want anything more. Perhaps that was a sort of happiness, but it certainly wasn't the happiness one felt with a lover, or even a close friend. Still, to say that he felt that Hermione was merely some acquaintance would be a lie…

He sighed as he stood. Maybe it was getting late. With a good night's rest, he might be able to determine what was missing from the potion in the article… and to get Neville's nasty words out of his head.

Stupid Gryffindors, he thought as he strolled to his room to sleep beside his wife.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it all! Happy Martin Luther King Day to all my American readers!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Over the years Severus Snape had woken up to many different sounds: screaming, shouting, the roar of an approaching train, exploding hexes, and on one unfortunate occasion, the clucking of chickens. But he had never before woken up to the sound of a woman sobbing.

As his thoughts came into focus he realized the noise was quite close. Through a sleepy haze he turned to find Hermione, her head burrowed into a pillow, a newspaper beside her. Once the image registered with his brain, he opened his eyes and moaned, "Hermione."

She looked up from the pillow, her face reddened from her cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she croaked.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he propped himself up on one arm.

"Read," she choked as new tears formed in her eyes.

He took the paper from her and snarled when he saw the face on the front page. "What the hell does the dunderhead have to say now?"

"That I'm a whore!" Hermione wailed before collapsing in a fresh wave of sobs.

Severus sat up to examine the article more closely. The headline read, _Ron Weasley Devastated over Lover's Betrayal! _Weasley's face, contorted in tears and distress, dominated the page, although a closer inspection by anyone with eyes and a brain could see it was all an act for the camera. Severus shook his head and began to read:

"It's been hard," Ron Weasley sniffed bravely. "To think that she could do this to me while I was out on the road making a living."

Ron Weasley's pain was conspicuous as he discussed his former lover.

"I begged her to marry me," Ron said. "I kept wondering why she said no. Now I know why."

Yes, Ron Weasley, one third of the Golden Trio and Quidditch player extraordinaire, is reeling from the news of his ex-girlfriend's pregnancy and subsequent marriage.

"It makes sense in a way," Ron laments. "Snape is smart, smarter than me. Maybe he seduced her with a potion or something. I don't know. All I know is that she betrayed me."

Yes, Hermione Granger's pregnancy came as shocking news to Ron, especially in light of their promise to abstain until marriage.

"I thought she was going to save herself for me until we married. It's the proper thing to do. She asked me to raise the baby, but seriously, why would I raise a baby that isn't mine?" Ron asked.

Especially when you can't be bothered to raise a baby that is yours, Severus thought as he threw the _Daily Prophet _across the room.

"Anyone who knows you would know that none of that is true," Severus said as he turned to Hermione.

"I don't care what people think," Hermione sniffed as she looked up at him. "It was bad enough that Ron abandoned me and his own child, but to lie about it to the whole world? Why couldn't he have just kept quiet?"

"I don't know," Severus answered.

She sobbed as tears once again began to flow. Severus reached into a drawer for a handkerchief to give her. She nodded her thanks before using it to dry her eyes and blow her nose.

"It wouldn't be so bad," Hermione continued after composing herself. "If I hadn't dated him for years. He wasn't just some one night stand. He was supposedly the love of my life. He pledged his love to me…and yet I knew he could sometimes be a real arse. When we were tracking down the horcruxes, he suspected Harry and I were having an affair and so he walked out on us without even giving us a chance to defend ourselves. I chose to ignore it… to attribute it to stress and the dark magic of the pendant. How could I have been so blind?"

"You only saw what you wanted to see," Severus answered, his voice soft and sympathetic. "It's an easy mistake to make."

"Is it?" Hermione asked.

"I made the same mistake," he answered before he could think of the consequences.

Her eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

He sighed, reluctant to share this particular story. hermione needed to hear it though. "Yes. I didn't want to admit to myself that Lily could never want someone like me… that we weren't meant for each other. She wanted the wealth and prestige that came with being Mrs. James Potter. She wanted the image of the perfect man and the perfect household, not her flawed Death Eater friend. I refused to understand that at the time, and we both know what happened then."

"I didn't realize…" Hermione mused.

"I only told you because you are my wife," he answered, his voice considerably cooler.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, his eyes softening with surprise.

"For sharing that with me. I mean, I don't want to be married to a complete stranger. It helps when you let me in sometimes," she replied.

"I understand," he answered. "We are pretty much alone in this after all."

"Us and the baby," she replied.

He nodded. "I know I can't make you forget that dunderhead Ron, but it would serve you well to leave him behind. Don't let him control you the way Lily controlled me."

"I won't," she promised.

Her tone of voice, the way her head sagged, the tears that still trickled down her cheeks begged for comfort. Severus had been so distant to her last night that he wasn't sure she'd accept comfort from him. Taking the risk, he folded her into his arms and was surprised to feel her bury her head in his chest. When she raised her head to look at him he paused, then pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

"Mother, it's a load of bollocks," Ginny sighed.

"The hell it is!" Molly ranted from the floo. "I don't know how you can look at Hermione after what she's done to poor Ronald!"

"I don't know how you could call Ronald your son after what he did to his own child!" Ginny argued.

Narcissa walked by, but stopped when she heard Molly shriek, "I can't believe you're siding with that wench Hermione! She betrays your brother, and yet you stand beside her as if nothing had happened! Of all the outrageous behavior! Where is your sense of loyalty?"

"Where is Ron's?" Ginny asked. "Hell, where is your sense of loyalty towards your own grandchild?"

"That baby is not my grandchild! Ron has confirmed it for me!"

"How?" Narcissa asked from behind Ginevra.

Ginevra turned around and gave her mother-in-law a small smile, thankful for the support. "Excuse me?" Molly asked.

"Hermione is approximately four months along. That would place her conception date around New Year's Day. Wasn't your son home from vacation then?" Narcissa asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, but my son wanted to save himself for their wedding night!" Molly asserted with furious confidence.

"Because your son is so well-known for his restraint," Narcissa replied with a smirk.

"She has a point," Ginevra admitted with a small smile.

"Well it would make sense that the one who betrayed our family by marrying into that brood of vipers would side with the woman who betrayed her brother!" Molly yelled before ending the floo call.

Ginevra stood frozen, unable to say or think anything. "Pay no heed to her," Narcissa gently began as she put a reassuring hand on Ginevra's shoulder. "She'll calm down."

Ginevra turned around and nodded, although her eyes betrayed her hurt. "Now," Narcissa continued. "Let's discuss what you came here to talk about."

"Oh right!" Ginevra answered with a renewed light in her eyes. "Hermione's baby shower!"

"Yes," Narcissa began as they stepped away from the fireplace. "I was thinking that we could have it here, or perhaps at your house."

"I was thinking my house," Ginevra answered. "I have some lovely decorating ideas for my foyer!"

"Oh splendid," Narcissa answered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'll have to know the baby's gender, but I'll definitely have black roses. Hermione and Severus both seem to love black roses…."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and reading. I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

They laid beside each other in blissful silence. Severus stroked Hermione's hair, marveling at its softness while Hermione beamed, taking comfort in his touch. She scooted closer and nuzzled into his chest. "Severus?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Hmm?"

"What were you researching last night?"

His fingers froze midway down her mane. Mentally kicking herself for ruining a beautiful moment, she searched for a graceful way to backpedal until Severus resumed his strokes. "I was searching for articles on anti-venom serums for magical snakes."

She shifted to look into his eyes. "What did you find?" she asked.

"Nothing of any use," Severus answered with a sigh. "After reading some of those articles I'm surprised I survived Nagini's bite."

"Are you considering my suggestion?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded. "It's the best way I can think of to detoxify the poison."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes wide with interest.

Severus gave her a half smile, pleased to be able to discuss the project with someone who actually comprehended it. "So far, Wizarding anti-venoms focus on treating the symptoms of the venom rather than eliminating the venom itself. Meaning that if you had found me three hours later…"

"You would've been dead because the potions would've worn off and the venom would still have been circulating in your system," Hermione finished.

"Yes," Severus answered before kissing the top of her head.

"If you need any help," she began.

"I'm just researching," Severus answered. "Mainly reading journals, not that reading would be a chore for you."

Hermione smirked and replied, "You know it."

Severus pulled Hermione closer and kissed her gently on the lips, deepening the embrace as she responded to him. Before they could lose themselves in the moment, they heard a voice call, "Hermione."

She reluctantly pulled away and sighed. "I really don't want to talk to him."

"Hermione! It's me! Can we talk?"

"Do you want me to send him away?" Severus asked.

She shook her head as she sat up. "No, I'll take care of him. I just need to put something on."

"I'll keep Potter busy until you do," Severus grumbled, crawling out of bed and throwing on a robe. Then he trudged to the front door where the knocking had persistently crescendoed. Of all the times to intrude, why did he have to pick now?

"Mister Potter," Severus began as he flung open the door.

Harry gulped at the coldness in Severus' eyes. "I need to speak to Hermione."

"About what?"

"I, well, I came to apologize about what happened at your wedding reception. My behavior was completely and totally unacceptable," Harry replied.

Severus nodded curtly. "What's done is done; however I think you owe an even bigger apology to Ginevra and Draco."

Harry exhaled. "I suppose so."

"Harry?" Hermione called as she entered the doorway.

"Hello Hermione," Harry began as the tension between him and Snape eased. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I need to talk to you about a couple of things."

Hermione looked at Severus questioningly. He nodded and stepped back, allowing Harry to enter. Hermione swallowed and tried to keep an open mind.

"We can talk in the living room," she suggested.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," Severus replied.

"Okay," Hermione answered as Severus billowed down the hall. Then she turned her attention to Harry, who smiled apologetically. She led him into the living room, not speaking a word.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved during your wedding reception," he began as he sank into a chair.

She settled onto the couch and shrugged. "It's in the past, Harry, although I'd recommend you avoid champagne from now on. You really need to consider apologizing to Ginny and Draco. It affected them more than us."

"So Snape told me," Harry muttered.

"Was that all?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "I read the paper today."

Her heart froze within her. "Oh?"

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't believe Ron would say half of those things. It was just vile."

"Well, that's who Ron really is," Hermione answered.

"You think so?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "He may have been our best friend at Hogwarts, but you have to remember he was also the man who turned on us when we were hunting for Horcruxes."

"But that was the locket…" Harry argued.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore," Hermione replied. "I've had some time to think about Ron since he abandoned me and the baby. Looking at some of his behavior over the years, I should've expected this."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe the fame got to him."

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Hermione answered.

"No," Harry replied firmly. "There is no excuse for what he did. I just wish things hadn't ended like this for you."

"I wish someone had warned me about him," Hermione answered.

"I never should've pushed the two of you together."

"I think we all got a little caught up in the fantasy of the inseparable Golden Trio."

Harry nodded. Then he asked, "So how is married life treating you?"

Hermione's face lightened. "Surprisingly well."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Ron was possessive of my time when he wasn't playing Quidditch, but Severus has a life apart from the one we share…and yet it's not completely separate from me either since he works from our home. Best of all, he takes my suggestions seriously."

"That sounds…amicable," Harry replied before asking, "Isn't it strange, being married to someone you don't love?"

"I honestly don't think about it much," Hermione admitted. "Severus is doing his best to make me comfortable. I really can't complain."

"Do you care for Severus?" Harry asked.

"I do," Hermione answered. "I actually do."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, putting this on alert, and of course, for all the lovely reviews! They all mean so much to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

The noisy impact of two wooden locomotives caused Severus to raise an eyebrow as he lowered his journal. The child at fault for the carnage giggled, oblivious to Severus' attention. Severus turned to Hermione, who was beaming at the child, no doubt imagining what theirs would be like at a comparable age. Severus shook his head and returned his attention to the journal. He was probably the least nurturing adult in the office, not that he cared. At least he was there, and he was somewhat excited about the birth of their child, though Merlin knew he'd never show it.

Hermione glanced at Severus. She could tell that the distraction of the child playing in the corner was keeping him from making progress on his journal. Her stomach sank as she wondered how excited he truly was about the birth of their child. Merlin knew babies were anything but quiet; she couldn't bear the thought of her child being glowered at all day. Then again, there were always silencing spells. Maybe when Severus' apothecary opened he would be too busy to worry about a little noise.

"Mrs. Snape!" a Healer called.

Both Severus and Hermione stood and passed through the open door while the Healer smiled sweetly… a little too sweetly for Severus' taste. They followed the witch to a hallway where various instruments were lined against the wall. "How are you feeling?" the witch asked Hermione.

"Better than the last time I was here," she answered.

"That's good. Is this the infamous Mr. Snape?" she asked with a glance in Severus' direction.

"Yes," Severus answered in a sharp voice.

The Healer jumped a little, taken aback by his tone. "Okay," she answered before turning to Hermione, who seemed unaffected by the exchange. "If you would please step on the scale…"

"Oh good, my favorite part," Hermione answered sarcastically.

The Healer chuckled as she guided Hermione into place. "It's all part of the process."

"I know, but I wish it wasn't," Hermione replied.

"Doesn't everyone," the Healer responded as she began shifting the weights until the scale balanced.

Hermione's eyes bulged. "I gained that much?" she gasped.

The Healer shrugged. "It's normal for you to gain more weight after your morning sickness subsides."

"Maybe it's the steak from last night," Severus offered with a playful gleam in his eye.

She looked at him and smirked. "I didn't eat that much of it. If I recall correctly, you ate more of it than I did."

"And your point is?" he asked.

The Healer smiled, enjoying the banter between them.

"My point is that maybe you're finally agreeing that I'm a good cook."

"I never said any such thing. I was simply hungry last night, and the steak was adequate, though a little too done for my taste," he answered.

She rolled her eyes. "My baby is not eating raw meat."

"Blue rare does not mean raw," he replied.

"It may as well be," she answered.

"It certainly isn't healthy for the baby," the Healer interrupted.

They looked back at the Healer, a bit embarrassed that they had forgotten she was there. "Sorry," Hermione began.

The Healer smirked. "Don't be. You two are amusing. But it's time to take you into the examining room so we can record your blood pressure and prepare you for the wand scans."

"Sure," Hermione answered as she and her husband followed the Healer in silence.

Severus sat in a corner chair as Hermione scooted onto the examining table. The Healer wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her arm, adjusted her stethoscope, and began to pump air into the cuff. Hermione winced at the increasing pressure, relief coming only with the hiss of the release valve.

"One-thirteen over seventy-two," the Healer announced. "Right where it should be."

"Good," Hermione sighed.

"The Mediwitch should be here shortly," the Healer answered before exiting the room.

"I hate the blood pressure cuff," Hermione groaned. "You'd think the Wizarding world would be able to come up with something less, uh, painful."

She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. "Is it moving?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's flipping around right now. Soon it will be too big to do that."

"Is that what your books say?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I've been reading them over again these past few weeks, just so I know what to expect."

"You'll be a great mother," Severus assured her.

"I just want to be prepared," Hermione replied. "I don't want any nasty surprises."

"Trust me, we'll get more than a few, I'm sure," Severus answered with a playful smile. "If there's one thing I know about children, it's their love of nasty surprises, like vanishing potions ingredients."

Hermione smirked. "I suppose you might have had some experience with that."

A gentle knock came from the door. "Hello!" the Mediwitch called from outside.

"Come in!" Hermione replied

The Mediwitch entered with genuine cheerfulness in her eyes. "How are you Ms. Granger, or should I say Mrs. Snape?"

"Very well, thank you." Hermione answered. "This is my husband, Severus Snape."

"Hello," the Mediwitch said as she approached Severus with her hand extended. Severus stood and shook her hand.

"Hello," he answered.

"I'm Mediwitch Laurel Branigan, but just call me Laurel. Everyone else does," she answered.

"Certainly, Laurel," he replied.

"Now," Laurel began as she refocused her attention on Hermione. "How have you been feeling this past month?"

"The morning sickness has lessened, thank goodness," she replied.

"Good," Laurel answered. "Anything else, such as bleeding or abdominal pain?"

"No, but I can feel it kick now!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes shimmering.

"Wonderful! When did that begin?" the doctor asked.

"About two or three weeks ago," Hermione answered. "It actually began to kick during our wedding."

"How sweet!"

"Indeed," Severus answered, trying to maintain his decorum amidst the female chatter.

"Okay," Laurel continued. "Let's start with the uncomfortable part."

Thanks for the warning, Severus thought as he averted his eyes.

"Everything appears fine. I don't see anything that warrants my concern," Laurel announced.

"Good," Hermione answered.

Severus turned back to the women, who seemed to take pleasure in his squeamishness. He scowled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, please!" Hermione replied.

"Sure," Severus answered.

The witch set her wand over Hermione's abdomen and whispered a few words. After glowing a bright yellow, the wand turned pink. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

"A girl," Severus muttered, wondering how the hell he was supposed to raise a girl.

Before he could retreat too far into his thoughts, the Mediwitch muttered a few more spells, and a mist rose from Hermione's abdomen. Slowly it formed into the image of a fetus resting peacefully. "Yep, definitely a girl," Laurel concluded.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she gazed upon the image. "Is she healthy?" she asked.

The Mediwitch began to examine the image as Severus moved closer to the mist, just to take a glimpse. Up until now, he'd only felt the baby kick. Until now, she had just been something growing inside Hermione, an abstraction. Now he could see her, and she was real, even though he couldn't yet hold her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Hermione asked.

"She is," Severus whispered, his throat constricted with emotion.

"From what I can tell, she's healthy," the Mediwitch announced. Then she noticed the tears glazing Severus' eyes. "She's also beautiful."

"Indeed she is," Severus answered, his eyes captivated by the misty image. "She's my daughter."


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! Thanks also for the overwhelming support during the last chapter. I'm honored and glad that I could bring you all some joy.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus and Hermione strolled down the street in silence, each contemplating the image of the misty fetus they had seen earlier. Hermione glanced up at Severus a few times and even opened her mouth once, but closed it again when her mind failed to adequately translate her thoughts into words. Finally Severus broke the silence as they paused for a clearing in the traffic at a busy street corner, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked, gazing up at him.

"Nothing… you just look like you want to tell me something," Severus replied.

"I was just thinking," she answered.

"About what?"

"Seeing our baby girl," she answered.

She watched his eyes soften. "Yes, she's… lovely."

The intersection cleared, allowing them to cross the street. "I know…" Hermione answered as they continued the stroll home. "I guess I was just surprised to see you tear up."

Severus stopped when they reached the sidewalk and stared at her. She gulped, fearful that her words had gone too far. Finally, he replied, "I didn't know you'd noticed."

"I did," she replied.

"I didn't intend for you to see," he answered as he continued walking.

"Why?" she asked.

He examined her eyes. Intellectually he knew that he could safely tell her anything, but part of him was still reluctant to expose too much of his soul. Then again, they were in this together…

"You don't have to tell me."

"No," he replied. "I was just surprised that my feelings got away from me like that. I didn't expect to react so emotionally to seeing her."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I almost cried, too."

Severus murmured. "She's beautiful."

"Yes," Hermione replied as she placed her hand over her abdomen. "She's beautiful in every way."

They strolled for a few blocks, enjoying the spring breeze and the scent of blooming flowers.

"What do you think you'll name her?" Severus asked.

"I haven't really settled on anything yet," Hermione replied with a sparkle in her eye. "I honestly thought I'd consult you."

"I wouldn't have the foggiest clue," Severus replied.

She smirked. "You have a few months yet to form an opinion."

Severus smirked in return as they turned toward his house. His smirk turned into a frown when he examined the structure with critical eyes. There was no denying it was in desperate need of repair. "I can't wait to move out of this shack," he muttered.

Hermione shrugged. "It has a certain charm."

"Our child deserves to have a proper house," he answered as he began to disable the wards for them to enter.

"It's better than nothing," Hermione commented.

"It reminds me too much of the house in which I grew up," Severus answered.

"Oh," Hermione responded as he undid the last ward.

They walked into the house without a word. Just as he finished recasting the final ward, they heard a soft peck at the window. "Mail's here," Hermione sighed as she saw two owls waiting patiently for them.

"I can fetch them a treat," Severus offered.

"That's okay," Hermione answered. "I don't mind."

She rushed into the kitchen before he could protest, returning with treats in her hand. With her free hand she opened the window, allowing the owls inside. They hooted contentedly as Hermione fed them. Severus was soon untying the letters from their legs. The first letter he handed to Hermione, but the second letter prompted a sharp intake of breath. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"A letter from the attorney," he replied.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Hopefully it's about the estate."

Hermione nodded as she peeked down at her letter. She smiled when she saw the sender. "My parents wrote me."

"Oh," Severus answered before opening his letter. Hermione watched the gesture with great fascination. Most people, herself included, simply tore open the seal, but Severus carefully slipped his finger under the wax, leaving the paper completely intact. Her stare finally caught his attention and he raised an eyebrow. "What's so fascinating?"

"Nothing," she answered sheepishly

He shrugged as the owls hopped off of her hand, having eaten their fill. As she opened her letter, Severus began to read his.

"It's ours!" he announced.

"What?" she asked.

"All the taxes have been paid and the German government has cleared the remainder for transfer! It could be deposited into my account as soon as tomorrow!"

"That's wonderful!" Hermione cried as she embraced Severus.

He held her, happy to be able to celebrate this victory with someone he cared about. When he stepped back to look into her glistening chocolate eyes he felt his breath leave him. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he reached down to capture Hermione's lips. She deepened the kiss as he helped her shrug off her coat. A hoot from the owls brought them back to the present. They backed away from each other, Hermione blushing as Severus lowered his head.

"I've also inherited my Grandmother's home here in Britain," he whispered.

"Okay," she replied, still a bit breathless.

"You and I can go to the attorney's office tomorrow to finalize the arrangements," he continued, barely above a whisper.

"That's great," she murmured. "I uh, I'm going to read my parent's letter now."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Severus replied, retrieving the parchment from where it had fallen to the floor in their haste to remove Hermione's coat.

Severus watched her read her mother's tidy script, sorting out what had overtaken him a few moments ago. Perhaps it was just the emotion of the day… but it was difficult to deny that he desired her. Even now he wanted to lean in… to nuzzle her neck, silencing her weak protests with well-placed kisses…

"My parents want to meet you," Hermione answered.

"What?" he asked, thoughts firmly back in the here and now.

"They just got back from their cruise and they want to meet you," she answered.

"Okay," he answered. "Do they know about your condition?"

"Yes," she replied. "They also believe you're the father. They simply want to see if you're a good man for me, or at least as they put it, 'better than that last idiot you brought home.'"

"I see," Severus answered as his stomach sank.

"It's no big deal really. They need a few days to rest so they've asked to see us Saturday. Is that okay?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Severus answered in a weak voice.

Why hadn't he ever taken in-laws into account?


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"I thought the attorney said this house had been abandoned since the First Wizarding War," Hermione began as she stepped along the winding path to the mansion.

Severus exhaled as he surveyed the immaculately groomed landscaping and the pristine exterior of the manor. There wasn't a paint chip in sight. "My grandmother moved to Germany during the first War. My mother mentioned it to me just before she died."

"Then why does it look so nice?" Hermione asked.

"I presume she left behind some house elves to maintain the property," Severus answered as he braced himself for the inevitable reaction.

"House elves!" she hissed. "This property comes with house elves?"

"Most estates of this size do." Severus replied in a calm voice.

"Then we need to fix that." Hermione announced as she approached the door with resolve.

"Where do you propose they go?" Severus asked.

She stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He shrugged. "This has been their home for years. You can't simply throw them out onto the street."

"They deserve their freedom," Hermione replied. "I refuse to raise my child in a house where she sees living, sentient beings subjected to slavery. My daughter will not be raised to believe that such barbarity is acceptable."

"Then what shall I do with them?" he asked, exasperated. "If I set them free they won't have the first clue where to go."

Her eyes flashed with an idea. "Maybe we could pay them, then."

"Oh dear Merlin," he muttered.

She glared at him and continued, "Think about it, Severus. We'd set an example not only for our daughter, but for the entire Wizarding World."

"What would you have them do with the money?" Severus asked.

"Whatever they wanted," Hermione answered.

Severus closed the gap between them, shaking his head in surrender. "Perhaps we should discuss it with the elves."

"Great idea!" she agreed. "They can tell us what they need and we'll negotiate a fair wage with them!"

"Whatever you say," Severus sighed.

"After living with a witch like your grandmother who only showed respect for purebloods…"

"Actually she was quite a tolerant woman," Severus answered.

"Oh?" Hermione replied as they stopped in front of the doorway.

Severus nodded. "She never held anything against muggle-borns or half-bloods. That's why she fled Voldemort; his views were too extreme for her."

"Oh," Hermione answered, feeling like an idiot. "I didn't know."

"I wouldn't expect you to," he answered with no bitterness in his voice. From the look in his eyes, Hermione could tell that he wanted the conversation to end.

"Well," she began, feeling uneasy. "Shall we go inside?"

"It wouldn't serve us well to stand out here forever," Severus replied.

Hermione stepped back as Severus cast spells to lower the wards his grandmother had placed on the mansion. As he worked, Hermione admired the dark wooden door edged in gold. If an exterior door was this ornate, she could only imagine what was waiting for them inside the house.

With a creak, the door opened. Severus pushed it wide and gestured for Hermione to enter the main atrium.

The ceiling was impossibly high and the walls were painted an elegant cream with violets and roses stenciled along the edge. The floor was made of highly polished emerald green marble. The effect was breathtaking.

"So this is what my mother gave up for that worthless bastard," Severus muttered, interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione glanced over at him. His eyes grew distant, as if remembering another time and place. Suddenly a loud CRACK echoed through the room.

A tiny elf smiled and bowed to them. He appeared in good health, even a little pudgy, and genuinely pleased to see Severus.

"Master Severus! Mistress Priscilla told us to expect you." the elf began.

"Yes," Severus replied. "Uh…"

"Please call me Hans!" he replied. Then he noticed the witch beside Severus. "Who is this?"

"Hermione," she began as she extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Hans stared at her hand, at a loss as to her intent. Then, he gasped as he noticed her stomach. "Mistress has a baby inside her!"

"Yes, she does," Severus replied.

"Oh Mistress Priscilla would be so happy!" Hans cheered. "She has a Prince heir!"

"Yes," Hermione replied as her unshaken hand dropped to her side.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

"I would appreciate that," Severus answered.

The elf nodded and gestured for them to follow him. The first stop was a dining room which accommodated a table even larger than the one at Malfoy Manor. Through a door to the left was the kitchen, where several house elves were already busily preparing a meal. When Hermione asked Hans if any of them had ever been injured on the job, he simply raised an eyebrow and continued on, pointing out the best features of the ground floor before heading upstairs.

"And here, Master Snape, is the Master bedroom!" Hans announced as they scaled a staircase and peered to the right.

Severus and Hermione stared at the King-sized canopy bed dressed in satin. There were also matching dressers and a huge walk-in closet. Beside the floor-length window was a cozy seating area perfect for early-morning reading. A luxurious master bathroom completed the suite

"Is it to your liking?" Hans asked.

"It is," Severus answered as he pictured them comfortably nestled under the satin sheets.

"Now to the nursery!" Hans announced as he skipped off.

They followed him across the hallway to a sunny room containing a crib, a changing table, a brightly painted heirloom toy chest, and generous amounts of shelving for later use.

"Mistress Priscilla thought you should choose the sheets and the toys," Hans began.

"This will be fine," Severus replied as he tried to ignore the changing table. There were some things he didn't want to think about at the moment…

Hans completed their upstairs tour, then excused himself. "If Master and Mistress Snape need anything, just ring this bell"

"I actually do need something!" Hermione began with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes?" the elf asked.

"I need to know how much you'd like to be paid!"


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

The tension was palpable as the assembled elves stared up at Severus with questioning eyes. Severus sighed, hoping that Hermione knew what the hell she was doing. Hermione stood beside him and smiled, confident in her persuasive skills.

"Hello," she began. "My name is Hermione."

"Hello Mistress Snape," they replied in unison.

"Please call me Hermione," she replied. "We're all equal here."

The elves stared at her as if she had just ordered them to shave a hairless unicorn. Finally, one looked up to Severus and asked, "Master, Mistress Priscilla said you good at potions. Did you create a potion to turn an elf into a witch?"

Severus groaned and shook his head as Hermione's eyes bulged. "No," he answered. "I would never do such a thing."

"Not that he doesn't appreciate elves," Hermione continued.

"Oh," they answered, still very much confused as to how they could be her equal.

"Okay," Hermione began, deciding to change tactics. "Why don't you all tell me your names."

Their eyes lit up. This was a familiar routine. "I'm Tilly," one began.

"I'm Mackerel," a male replied.

"I'm Bud," another announced.

When each had introduced himself, Hermione began, "Okay, now we're going to set down some ground rules."

"You give orders and we serve," Bud interjected.

"How about we pay you fair wages and you work with time off for vacations?" she replied.

Once again the elves turned to Severus, hoping he could shed some light on the situation. Severus took a deep breath and explained, "She wants to treat you the way she'd treat a servant."

"What are servants?" Tilly interrupted.

Severus shook his head. "Never mind for now. She wants to give you coins in exchange for your work," Severus answered.

"What would we do with them?" another elf from the crowd asked.

Good question, Severus thought.

"You can use them for whatever you want!" Hermione announced. "You may use them to purchase trinkets, clothes…"

The elves gasped. "This money sounds evil!" Hans answered. The others nodded in agreement. "We don't want it."

"But it wouldn't be fair for you not to take it," Hermione replied.

Now devastated and horrified elfin eyes turned to Severus. "Master, are you not pleased with us?" Mackerel asked.

"Do you want to get rid of us?" Another panicked.

"My family has served the Prince house for centuries! Tilly cannot go anywhere else!" she gasped.

Soon, the room erupted in elves pleading for their jobs. Finally, Severus roared, "Silence!"

The room grew quiet. Severus took a deep breath and began, "Coins are not only for buying things."

"Really?" one asked.

He nodded. "They are also very pretty shiny objects."

"Really?" one gasped.

Severus nodded. "They are, and Hermione is being very generous in giving them to you."

They looked to Hermione for confirmation. She gamely resigned herself to the compromise. "Yes," she answered. "They are shiny collectable things."

"Master wants us to stay then?" they asked

"Yes," Severus replied. "We want all of you to stay."

They cheered as they lined up to thank Severus. He rolled his eyes, but gave them each the courtesy of a pat on the head. Hermione looked on with a small sense of victory. They were going to be paid, even if things hadn't quite worked out as she'd planned.

She'd need to thank Severus at bedtime.

* * *

"Severus?" she whispered as she slipped into the bedroom.

Severus glanced up from his journal with a half smile. Hermione's face brightened as she crawled in beside him and snuggled close. He rolled over to face her, embracing her tenderly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Today. Thank you for backing me up with the elves and not making me look like a moron," Hermione answered.

"You aren't a moron," he answered. "You were trying to do the right thing. Unfortunately, they don't quite understand what you are trying to do for them."

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to sink into the ground when they started begging you for their jobs. I think they hate me now."

"They don't hate you. They just need to get used to you," he answered, brushing some hair off her forehead and smoothing it behind her ear. "Do you like the house?"

"It's a little big," Hermione admitted. "But very elegant. It's almost like a dream that I'm even here."

"I'm not complaining," she quickly added. "It's just very different from what I'm used to."

"I suppose we'll be getting used to it together then, because this is all new to me, as well," Severus replied.

They gave each other reassuring looks before their lips met. When they drifted apart to break for air, Hermione whispered, "Want to christen this house?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Severus growled before turning her onto her back.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all! Here come the in-laws!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"How late do you think they'll be?" Mr. Granger grumbled as he sat on the couch next to his wife.

"Now Wilford, I'm sure they won't be late at all," Mrs. Granger tried to assure him, though he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing. "She said this one was different from Ronald."

"Well he's just as impatient," Mr. Granger answered. "Good God don't people go out on a few dates before getting married anymore?"

"She did say that she met her husband at Hogwarts," Mrs. Granger replied. "I suppose they kept in touch over the years."

Wilford shook his head. "I just don't get it, Muriel. None of this makes any sense."

"I agree, but let's hear Hermione out. Maybe he's a pleasant fellow who will treat her well."

"I'm not counting on much," Wilford sighed. "So far I haven't been impressed with any of her choices in men. They don't seem to have any idea how we live."

They heard footsteps outside, one set of which they recognized as Hermione's. Muriel's face relaxed at the thought of seeing Hermione again, but Wilford's became tense. "I wonder if the idiot knows how to use a doorbell," he muttered.

Muriel groaned. "Please tell me he won't ring it ten thousand times."

It rang once. They lingered on the couch but heard nothing more. Finally they rose to answer the door. Maybe Hermione had finally found a man who had an ounce of courtesy, or at the very least listened to her when she told him not to ring the doorbell more than once.

Wilford opened the door, and tried to mask his surprise. Hermione was wearing a form-fitting cotton dress, exposing her swollen stomach. Here was his only child, undeniably pregnant with a man he had yet to meet. Beside her stood the alleged father, dressed completely in black with hair that was stringy, greasy, and (surprise) black. The scowl on his face did nothing to improve the effect.

"Mom, Dad," Hermione began, swallowing when she saw the looks of pure horror on her parents' faces. "This is my husband, Severus Snape."

Of course he would have a weird name, Wilford thought.

"Hello Mr. Severus Snape," Muriel replied, still trying to recover from her shock. "My name is Muriel Granger."

"I'm Wilford Granger," Hermione's dad replied, tearing his eyes away from his new son-in-law. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you," Severus replied in an emotionless voice.

Wilford stepped aside, allowing the two to enter. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Severus," Muriel began as she led them to the living room. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd hate to trouble you," Severus replied.

"I probably shouldn't drink tea in my condition," Hermione admitted.

"Good point," Muriel mused as her eyes fell on Hermione's stomach. "May I get you something else to drink?"

"Water would be nice," Hermione replied.

"Severus?"

"I'll have some water as well," Severus replied as he joined Hermione on the couch.

"Wilford?" she asked.

"No thanks, Muriel," he answered. "I'm fine."

She nodded. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked.

"No, but thanks for the offer," Muriel answered, retreating into the kitchen.

The remaining three sat in uncomfortable silence as the sound of water trickling into glasses emanated from the other room. Wilford examined Severus, who refused to show any emotion. Hermione grabbed the pillow beside her and began pulling at a loose string.

"Let me guess," Wilford finally spoke up, his voice caustic. "How does she get the water without magic? You're probably dying to know."

"Not particularly," Severus replied.

"I'd let you watch, but I'd hate to see you hurt yourself on the ice maker." he sneered.

Hermione glared at her father while Severus stared at him in confusion. "Dad," she growled.

"Okay!" Muriel began as she entered the room, looking to Severus as if she expected him to question her. Instead, Severus remained silent. Muriel then began to serve the water, to the sound of mumbled, "Thanks."

Muriel perched herself on a chair beside her husband. Finally, Wilford spoke up, "Hermione, this marriage has come as a bit of a shock to us."

"It came as a bit of a shock to me, too," Hermione admitted.

"What exactly possessed you to marry this man?" Wilford asked.

"Wilford!" Muriel hissed. "He's sitting right here!"

"She's pregnant with my heir," Severus interrupted.

Wilford glowered at him. "I suppose you think that will endear you to us."

"Not particularly," Severus admitted.

"Daddy, he's really not that bad," Hermione began as she leaned into her husband.

"Were you still with Ron when you two, well…"

"Yes," Hermione choked as she bowed her head.

Muriel sighed. "Well, he was no prize..."

"But at least he wore a little color," Wilford sneered.

"Black suits me," Severus replied, glaring at Wilford.

"Severus has worn only black for as long as I've known him," Hermione interjected, trying to relieve the pressure.

"Honey, when exactly did you reconnect with him?" Muriel asked.

"About the time I became pregnant," she replied.

"And what was his relationship with you at Hogwarts?" Wilford asked.

"He was my professor," she confessed.

Her parents gasped as tears came to Hermione's eyes. "Why the hell did you have to jump right from one relationship into another? Were you that desperate?" Wilford asked.

Hermione didn't answer him. Severus pulled her closer and replied. "You're out of line, Mr. Granger. Your daughter has suffered enough already with all the rumors surrounding us."

"And whose fault would that be?" Wilford asked. "I'm not the one who couldn't keep his pants on. Were you even going to stick around for this child, or did you only marry her because that's what your society expects?"

"I married her because I care about her and for this child," Severus growled.

"But you don't love her," Wilford stated.

"Wilford, that's enough!" Muriel interrupted. "You are upsetting your daughter!"

Wilford could see the anguish in Hermione's eyes. He sighed and replied, "I'm sorry Muriel, but nothing about this situation is right."

"We're doing the best we can," Hermione replied.

"I know you're trying, and I appreciate Severus for trying too. There are several things that could go wrong, all of which would involve breaking your and your child's heart," Muriel warned in a gentle tone.

"Mother, I have to do this," she replied.

"Well it's a little late to undo this marriage now," Muriel answered.

"That's true," Wilford replied grudgingly.

"All I can say is that I hope you make a happy marriage for your child," Muriel replied. "No matter how sudden this marriage may seem to us."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

Wilford shuddered. "It seems a little cold in here," he commented.

Muriel exhaled. "I suppose the air is on a little high," Then she turned to Hermione and continued, "It's been ninety degrees here as of late, so I've had it turned up."

"Oh," Hermione answered.

Wilford glared at Severus. "I suppose you have twenty questions for me about what the air is."

"I am not an imbecile," Severus answered caustically.

Muriel left to adjust the air conditioning. "Look, you don't have to pretend with us. Get the damn questions out of the way so we can just move on!" Wilford replied.

"I don't have any questions about your appliances!" Severus argued. "I'm very familiar with most, if not all of them, and I hardly consider it proper to play twenty questions with someone you've just met."

"You mean you didn't come over here just to see our stuff?" Wilford asked.

Hermione groaned as Severus stared at him in complete shock. "Why in Merlin's name would anyone do such a thing?"

Muriel came back into the living room. "Why would anyone do what?"

"Go to someone's house just to learn about appliances. I spent my childhood among muggles; I can't fathom coming here just to look at appliances," Severus answered.

"You've lived among non-wizards?" Muriel asked.

"You know how appliances work?" Wilford asked.

"Yes!" Severus answered as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

Muriel and Wilford looked at each other in horror, realizing what perfect asses they'd just made of themselves.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus scowled as Hermione's parents stared at each other in horrified embarrassment. It served them right for acting like dunderheads.

"We are so sorry," Muriel began as she faced Severus. "We, we didn't know you hadn't always lived in the magical world."

Hermione lowered her head. "I suppose I should've told you more about him before bringing him over."

"We, we just thought you'd be so interested in our conveniences that you'd come in here and look right through us. I'm really sorry we made such an assumption," Wilford replied.

Severus' face softened as he watched them grapple with their humiliation. As much as he disliked both of Hermione's parents at the moment, they were part of her family, and by extension, his. Merlin knew Hermione would want them involved when their granddaughter was born. "Why did you assume such a thing about me?" Severus finally asked.

"I don't think they liked the Weasleys," Hermione replied in a soft voice.

"That's an understatement," Wilfred interrupted as a fire returned to his eyes. "I couldn't stand any of them."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree," Muriel replied. "I found nothing pleasant about any of them, especially Ron."

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. "I knew you weren't thrilled with them, but to find nothing pleasant about them at all?"

"It's true," Muriel replied. "And I'm not ashamed to say it now that you've married another man. They were nothing but rude to us, and took no interest whatsoever in us as people."

"But they always asked you questions!" Hermione argued.

"They asked us questions about our things," Wilford corrected. "Every time they'd come here, that Arthur fellow would demand to know something or another about our 'muggle' technology. Whenever we'd try to talk about ourselves, he'd ask us some question about a freaking toaster or some other trivial thing. He couldn't have cared less about us."

"Molly was no better," Muriel continued. "She always asked how I could be happy with just one child, an already sensitive subject for me." She turned to Severus, who looked curious but made no move to ask. "I developed uterine cancer a year after Hermione was born."

"Oh," Severus replied. "That must've been difficult for you."

"It was, but at least I had Hermione. I'm very grateful for her. Nevertheless, it was hard to hear Molly go on and on about the joy of having a large family," Muriel responded.

"I thought Molly knew," Hermione responded in complete disgust.

"We told her, but she obviously didn't listen. She was too interested in muggle toys and arrangements for our grandchildren. It was always about her and her family, her and her world. We didn't matter at all," Muriel replied, her anger towards them evident.

"I never knew the Weasleys could be so ill-mannered," Severus answered as he choked back the sympathy he was developing for these people.

"In Molly's defense, she never did try to actively destroy our house," Muriel answered.

"George said he was sorry," Hermione replied.

"Then why did it happen three more times?" Muriel asked. "It really burned me when he blew a hole in the roof on Christmas Eve. I had spent all day cooking a dinner for eleven people because Molly invited her children over, and my thanks was thousands of dollars in renovation due to some untested product!"

"I'm all for a joke," Wilfred replied, "But he never knew when to stop."

"I can't argue with you there," Hermione conceded.

"Bill could be reasonable and a pleasant conversationalist, as could his wife, but they never did replace the lamp their baby broke, or clean the carpet she urinated on," Wilfred replied.

"Percy was decent, though never around enough," Muriel mused.

"I found him to be a bore," Wilfred replied. "Then again, I don't understand the workings of the Ministry, so everything he said about his job was hard for me to follow."

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked as she felt a lump grow in her throat.

Her mother smiled. "I truly enjoyed Ginny. Unfortunately she wasn't around nearly enough after her mother disowned her for marrying that Malfoy person. How is she anyway?"

"She's doing well," Hermione answered in relief. "She and Narcissa are planning my baby shower."

"That's wonderful," Muriel replied.

Hermione gulped and asked in a soft voice, "What did you two think about Ron?"

Both of her parents exhaled as pure revulsion returned to their eyes. "There's a reason we never openly encouraged your relationship," Muriel responded slowly.

"He treated you like something he scraped off his shoe," Wilfred replied. "I can't tell you how heartbreaking it was to read your letters, obviously upset over his drinking or his fans, and yet you refused to leave the jerk! He was no good, and if Severus over here did anything right, it was finally convincing you to get rid of him." Then he turned to Severus. "Though only time will tell how good you are for my daughter."

"I will do my best to provide for her," Severus promised.

"How?" Wilfred asked in a firm but not hostile voice.

Severus sighed. "I don't know if you understand fully the circumstances surrounding my marriage to Hermione."

"I know she was pregnant with your baby," Wilfred answered.

"Yes, that was part of the reason. Another part, however, involved a large inheritance my grandmother left me," Severus explained.

"In order to receive this inheritance, he had to get married," Hermione replied.

"So you married Hermione for your grandmother's money?" Wilfred answered.

"No, I married her so we could provide for this child."

"Does she have any protection should something happen to you?" Muriel asked.

"If I perish, she inherits everything. If for some reason things don't work out, then she will receive a substantial portion of my inheritance. In addition, I am planning to open a chain of apothecaries that I believe I can make very profitable. That is how I intend to provide for our daily needs," he replied.

"You've thought this through quite well," Wilfred replied, relieved.

Silence overtook the room.

"Mum, Dad?" Hermione finally asked.

"Yes?" they answered together.

"If the Weasleys offended you so much, why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked.

Muriel sighed. "You loved Ron. It was so obvious to everyone. You were trying so hard to be acceptable to his family. We understand; we've both been in love before. We also knew that you wouldn't listen to us when we told you about their shortcomings, so we kept quiet, hoping you'd finally see them for yourself."

"I'm sorry I didn't," Hermione answered. "I feel so awful for putting you two through all of that. I didn't realize how bad it was."

"It's done and over with," Wilfred answered before turning an eye to Severus. "Are there any relatives of yours we should know about?"

"All I have is Draco," Severus replied. "He's my godson. He's also Ginevra, or as you know her, Ginny's husband."

"Well, I think I could stand to have a family meal with them," Muriel answered.

"I wouldn't speak too soon," Severus warned. "His father, Lucius, is a man of… refined… culinary tastes."

Muriel smirked. "No one could be as picky as Hermione was when she was three. She would only eat onion rings."

"Mum!" Hermione playfully complained.

"Onion rings?" Severus asked with interest.

"Oh yes!" Wilfred laughed. "Even at Christmas dinner, we had to have onion rings or Hermione wouldn't even look at her plate."

"Onion rings actually kind of sound good right now," Hermione noted.

The Grangers erupted into laughter along with Hermione. Severus smirked as he quietly chuckled. "I can fix you some right now if you like," her mother offered.

"I really don't want to put you out," Hermione replied.

"Nonsense. We've started off on the wrong foot with Severus. Maybe after a meal we'll all feel much better," Wilfred answered.

"Now," Muriel began, "We have turkey, roast beef, and ham sandwich makings…"

"I could go for some roast beef with mustard, if you have the mustard," he answered.

"We do," Muriel nodded

"I'll fix the onion rings," Wilfred offered as he stood up. "Would you like anything else to eat, Hermione?"

"Could I have a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich?" Hermione asked.

"I think we can manage that," Muriel replied.

Everyone stood up and walked into the kitchen, where the conversation soon turned to the Grangers' dentistry practice and their life in Australia. As Severus listened, he found them more and more tolerable. On some level, they were even likeable.

Maybe the Grangers wouldn't be the in-laws from hell after all.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

None of it made sense.

Harry pored over the results of the forensic tests one more time, but nothing was clear. There was no foreign hair, no footprints or fingerprints left at the scene save those of Mr. McTavish, who was still missing. DNA evidence was nonexistent, leading Harry to believe that the killer was a professional. Anything else about the killer remained shrouded in mystery.

Harry exhaled and shook his head. Perhaps the murder was an isolated event. Maybe the killer had a personal vendetta, and now that it was fulfilled he would fade back into obscurity. This seemed highly unlikely to Harry. Why kidnap a child in order to kill a professor and burn down a greenhouse? If the killer only needed McTavish's hair for a Polyjuice potion, then why not release him? Why attack during the school year? In theory, there should've been better security, if only to keep students in their rooms at night. Then again, how many times had he escaped from his room for some misadventure?

No, something told him that this murder was politically motivated. Someone was trying to send a message by attacking and killing Hogwarts staff, but who? All the Death-Eaters were dead or in Azkaban. All of the prisoners had been rechecked for DNA, but the DNA matched the people they claimed to be. None of it made sense.

Harry stood, stretched, and began rummaging around the kitchen for something to eat. A full stomach might help him think. He had a gnawing fear that the case would grow cold or worse, the murderers would attack again. It was a thought that made him physically ill.

A soft tapping at the door interrupted his thoughts. He spun around and smiled, recognizing the snow white owl as the one belonging to the Malfoys. He rushed to the window and opened it. The owl fluttered inside and perched itself on Harry's coffee table, where his notes lay. "No," Harry muttered as he shooed it away. "I'll get you a treat in a moment."

He ran to the kitchen, pulled out some bread crumbs, and scattered them on the floor. The owl hooted in delight, racing to peck up each of the crumbs in turn. As the owl ate, Harry untied the letter from its foot. The exotic scent of Ginny's perfume permeated the note. Oh how he missed that smell.

He suppressed those thoughts and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I appreciate your apology, and I forgive you for what happened. I know how alcohol can affect you, and I probably should have asked the bartender to cut you off. It doesn't matter now I suppose; what's done is done. Draco forgives you as well._

_You may wonder why it took so long for me to write and subsequently deliver this letter. I was debating on telling you something, and finally decided to do so in order for you to be prepared when it is announced to the media. I am pregnant, Harry. Judging from the tests, I am roughly four weeks along. I don't expect you to say or do anything, but I thought it would be only fair to warn you._

_I hope you can find someone to make you happy and give you the family you've always wanted. I hope you can find happiness as well. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Malfoy_

Harry choked back his tears as he imagined what his child with Ginny would have looked like. He could almost see a baby who looked exactly like him reaching up to him, cooing softly. The image was soon replaced with another image; a child with strawberry blond hair and Draco's smirk. A tear trickled down Harry's cheek as he imagined Draco and Ginny together, holding the baby. Even in his fantasies, they were happy together.

Harry inhaled sharply and steadied his breath. He needed dinner. Then, perhaps he'd feel well enough to take another stab at finding a lead on the Hogwarts murderer.

* * *

"Draco," Ginny purred as Draco entered the bedroom.

"Yes," he drawled with a soft smile before lying down beside her.

"Do you remember when we talked about children?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered before capturing her lips. "We agreed to wait until you were ready."

"What if I told you that I was ready now?" she asked, laying soft kisses on his neck.

His eyes lit up in anticipation. "Well I'd say that we should start trying now."

"What if I told you we didn't have to?" Ginevra whispered.

His face fell as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. "Ginevra, you can't have a baby without trying, and isn't trying the best part?"

"It was," she answered.

Draco's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding. "You mean…?"

She nodded. "The doctor confirmed it a few days ago. He says I'm four weeks along."

"Oh Merlin!" Draco exclaimed before crashing his lips into hers. Then, he backed away. "Oh Merlin I'm going to be a parent."

"I know," Ginevra replied with a gleam in her eyes. "You'll be a great father. I wouldn't have married you if I thought otherwise."

"I suppose so, but I don't know anything about children. I've always wanted a child, but I never really thought about what it would be like to raise one," Draco confessed.

Ginevra took hold of his hand. "We'll figure it out together then."

He nodded before leaning in to plant a passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Snape and Hermione will return in the next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, putting this on alert, reviewing, and favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Here?" Hermione asked as they stepped through the door. She sneezed as she inhaled dust from the abandoned shelves. "You want to build your apothecary here?"

"It looked better from the outside," Severus admitted as he stared at the concrete floor.

"Even on the outside, it's very bare," she answered.

"An apothecary doesn't need to be decorative in order to be functional," Severus answered.

"Yes, but it needs to look inviting so people will want to step inside," Hermione answered.

"So splintered wood does not appeal to you?" Severus replied playfully.

"Not particularly," Hermione answered with a wry smile, absently rubbing her hand on her stomach.

Severus smirked. "Maybe we should ask our little progeny if she likes it."

"You're serious?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. "She may see some potential that escapes us at the moment."

"Maybe we should take a break for the day," Hermione replied.

"This is the last site I was considering," Severus answered.

"You're serious?"

"Would I joke with you about something like that?"

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the wall. "That's just great."

"I could always look at property and build from scratch," Severus suggested.

"No!" Hermione argued.

He gave her a sharp inquisitive look, "When I was seven, my parents decided to build a house together. They spent an entire year fighting and nearly spent all of their savings on it. It was unpleasant, to say the least."

"I see," Severus replied.

"Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful when it was finished," she continued as her eyes became misty. "I just wouldn't want to relive the experience."

"I can't blame you."

She sighed as she wiped her tears. "I shouldn't be getting so emotional over remembering a house. These damn hormones do a number on you."

"It's really not a problem," Severus replied, offering her a handkerchief as she composed herself.

She took a shaky breath and sunk to the ground. "Are you all right?" Severus asked.

She nodded. "It's my ankles, they're killing me. I shouldn't have worn heels."

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered, removing her shoes. "I think after a few minutes of rest I'll be fine, although from now on, flatter shoes may be in order."

"I'll brew you a potion if your feet are still aching when we get home," he replied.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Severus stooped down and began to knead her feet, pausing when she let loose a shudder. The subsequent look of pure bliss on her face encouraged him to continue. "I'm glad you remembered that you promised to do this," she whispered.

"I don't forget promises," he muttered as he pressed harder into her feet.

"I know," she answered softly.

Her muscles relaxed as he continued his ministrations. She chuckled. "The baby still hasn't stopped kicking. She seems to be very happy today."

"Either that or she's reacting to those burritos you ate," he replied with a playful smirk.

"I was hungry," she replied. "I'm always hungry anymore."

"I've noticed," he answered.

She pretended to smack him while he ducked. Leaning back against the wall, she exhaled as he resumed his massage. "After being in here for a few minutes, I really don't mind it."

"Oh?" he asked.

"I see potential in it."

"Please elaborate," Severus answered as he looked up at her, his curiosity piqued.

"We could start by painting the walls a nice cream. The stark white is too harsh. Also, we'd need new shelves. I don't see the ones attached to the walls lasting more than a couple more years."

"Agreed."

"As for the outside, we could always paint it a nice shade of blue."

"Blue?"

"Yes, it will stand out better then. People will remember it."

"Perhaps gray would be a better color."

"If you want it to blend in than I suppose you should paint it gray. I'm just thinking that every other building is either wooden, brick, or painted some shade of gray. Being a little different could increase business," she suggested.

"We'll see," he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

He looked up and nodded. "If I wasn't interested in your opinion I wouldn't have brought you here."

"So, does that sort of make us like partners then?" she asked.

He stopped kneading her feet, shocked that the question would even come up. He looked into her eyes, gave her a small smile, and answered, "Yes, I suppose we're partners in this."

"Are we friends too?" she asked.

"Merlin woman, so many questions," he answered.

"Sorry, I was just curious."

"Why?"

She squirmed a little before answering, "I don't know. I've spent more time with you than with anyone else this past month, and I'm starting to feel somewhat close to you… at least more than I would with some acquaintance I only see at the annual Ministry ball."

He chuckled. "I hate those events."

"They aren't my cup of tea either."

"Want to pretend to be sick next year so I can 'tend' you during the ball?" he asked.

Hermione erupted in laughter when she saw the sparkle in his eyes. "You'd do it, too!" she gasped.

"Well, with your consent of course," he answered.

"Of course," she replied as she grew quiet again.

Silence hung between them. Severus swallowed and continued, "I will admit, that in the past few weeks, I have become quite accustomed to your presence. I even find myself enjoying living with you more that I imagined I would. I have had very few friends in my life; Cissy and Lucius would be at the head of the list… but I am beginning to consider you more than an acquaintance as well. I suppose you could be considered a friend."

Her eyes misted again, causing Severus' lips to curl up. "Can you promise me that no matter what happens, we'll at least continue to be friends?"

"I promise," he answered, sealing his response with a kiss.

When they separated, Hermione asked, "Have we decided that we like this place enough to buy it?"

"I don't know. Let's ask our daughter," he answered.

"You're serious?"

"According to your books, she should be able to hear us talking. Come on baby, do you like this place?" Severus asked, putting his hand over Hermione's stomach and feeling a healthy kick in response. "I think she likes it."

"I suppose she does," Hermione answered.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Hermione!" Severus called.

"I'm almost ready!" she answered from their bathroom.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and waited impatiently. Finally the door opened, revealing Hermione in an emerald silk dress. Severus couldn't help but smile when he saw her. "Is this all right?" she asked.

I don't want to go to the Malfoys anymore, Severus thought. He banished the thought from his head and answered, "It's lovely."

"Thank you," she replied as she stepped over to the closet, oblivious to the fact that Severus was still gazing at her. "I bought it the other day when Ginny and I went out shopping."

"Did she mention why she has called this sudden little soiree?" Severus asked.

"No," Hermione replied as she found her black flats and slipped them onto her feet. "All she told me was that Lucius, Narcissa, and a few other close friends and relatives would be there as well. She seemed really excited."

"I would imagine so. It's not like her to throw a party on such short notice," Severus answered.

Hermione shrugged as she straightened up. "Do these shoes look okay with this dress?"

"Yes," Severus answered as he stood. "They look fine."

He kicked himself for his brief lapse in articulation, but Merlin if he only had two more hours to show her just how attractive he found her in that dress… Still unaware of the reaction she was provoking in him, Hermione took a few steps. "Yep, they still fit fine. Not that I'm surprised; I have a few more weeks before the foot edema sets in."

Severus forced himself to rein in his thoughts as Hermione turned to him.

"Shall we floo there or apparate?" she asked.

"Umm, apparate. It's cleaner," Severus replied.

"Okay," Hermione answered, noticing for the first time that Severus seemed to really like the dress. She wasn't sure whether to take the gleam in his eye seriously or simply pass it off as her imagination.

Severus extended his hand. Hermione took it and flashed him a small smile. His eyes softened as he squeezed her hand and led her outside, where they apparated away.

* * *

"Hermione! Severus!" Ginevra exclaimed as she greeted them at the door. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Hermione replied as she embraced Ginevra. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Indeed," Severus answered as they entered.

Ginevra raised an eyebrow as she observed the way Severus glanced at Hermione. She'd seen that look before in Draco's eyes, usually when they were alone in the bedroom…

"Ginevra?" Draco asked.

She spun around to face him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Why were you staring at Severus?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "I was just observing something."

"What?" Draco asked as he narrowed his eyes at his godfather, who was now engaged in conversation with Lucius.

"Nothing," she answered. "It was just a look he gave Hermione."

"He's probably happy to have a break from all her know-it-all talk," Draco commented with a smirk.

"You sure about that?"

Draco looked at her, confused. "Why would he look at her any other way? They didn't exactly marry for love."

"That doesn't always mean anything," she replied.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Draco asked.

"Mistress Ginevra wants mashed potatoes, yes?" an elf began.

She looked down, embarrassed that she hadn't heard it apparate to her side. "Yes, I do," she replied.

"Okay!" the elf answered before apparating away again.

"I swear, those elves…" she muttered.

Another knock came from the door. Draco and Ginevra turned to attend to it. "Neville!" Ginny announced before hugging him. "It's great to see you again!"

Draco took a deep breath and sighed, hoping that Blaise would show up soon. As much as he loved his wife, he could only take so many Gryffindors together in one room.

* * *

If there was one thing Lucius appreciated about having a Gryffindor for a daughter in law, it was that she was painfully honest and wore every emotion on her sleeve. Lucius saw the way she stared at Severus, which caused him to examine his old friend, himself. He nearly gasped when he saw the expression on Severus' face. Was he actually admiring his pregnant wife's figure? Lucius smirked, keen for some entertainment.

"Severus!" he called out.

The dark man dragged his eyes away from Hermione. "Yes?" he asked.

"How have you been faring as of late?" Lucius asked.

"Fairly well, all things considered," Severus replied.

"Really?" Lucius replied.

"Yes," Severus answered as his stomach sank. Lucius had a gleam in his eyes that experience had taught Severus not to trust.

"I'd think that being married to the Princess of Gryffindor would become tiring after a while, especially given her condition," Lucius replied.

"She's been through a war and spent a year in hiding; by comparison, pregnancy is almost pleasant for her," Severus answered.

"Good point," Lucius mused as Draco walked by, engaged in a conversation with Blaise. "I simply remember Narcissa with Draco…"

Severus smirked. "I've never seen you take an order from anyone else the way you took food orders from her."

"She could never figure out what she wanted to eat," Lucius muttered.

"It was humorous to say the least," Severus replied.

"Just wait, Hermione will be demanding odd foods from you soon enough and her order will change by the minute," Lucius warned.

"Perhaps," Severus replied.

"So I take it that you've been enjoying her company for the most part," Lucius responded.

"I don't find her company completely unpleasant. I can honestly say we've have some riveting discussions..."

"On potions, no doubt," Lucius smirked.

Severus glared at him, causing Lucius to chuckle. "There's no harm in building a relationship around potions."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked.

Lucius shrugged as he tried to conceal his pleasure in Severus' growing discomfort. "I'm simply saying that forming a bond with someone over an academic study isn't unheard of… or necessarily bad."

"What are you insinuating?" Severus hissed.

"I don't know…maybe that you seem to actually like your wife," Lucius answered.

Severus gave him a blank stare, but Lucius could see the fear underneath his gaze.

"Attention everyone!" Ginevra announced.

Draco walked up beside her and held her close to him. "Thank you everyone for coming. You're probably all wondering why you are here."

The room remained filled with silent interest. "We're expecting our first child!" Ginevra concluded.

"Really?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes!" Draco replied.

The room erupted with congratulations.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: YAY! Over 300 reviews! Thank you everyone! It's so awesome that people like this story and support me! I really appreciate it all! Thanks also for favoriting, putting this on alert, and for reading!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize. Sigh. I wish I did though.**

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione squealed as she embraced her friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Ginevra replied as she returned the embrace.

"When did you find out?"

"A few days ago," she replied as they pulled away from each other.

"That's so exciting, but," Hermione replied as she searched for a tactful way to continue. "I thought you and Draco had planned to wait a while longer because you didn't feel ready yet for a baby."

"I know I said that," Ginevra answered. "But the truth is that I've felt ready for about six months now. I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want to feel any extra pressure to conceive."

"That's understandable," Hermione answered.

"But just think!" Ginevra gushed. "A year from now our babies could be playing with each other!"

Hermione smiled. "I'd love that! They will be so cute!"

"I know!" Ginevra replied. "How is your little one doing anyway?"

"She's a kicker," Hermione replied as she rubbed her stomach. "In fact, she's doing so right now. Do you want to feel her?"

"I'd love to," Ginevra replied as she set her hand on Hermione's stomach. She beamed as she felt the baby kick. "I feel her."

* * *

"Congratulations Draco," Lucius began as he patted his son on the back.

"Yes!" Narcissa replied before kissing her son on the cheek. "We're so happy for you."

"Thank you," Draco answered.

"I'm surprised you two finally decided to have a child. You hadn't really discussed it with us," Lucius replied.

"Why should I make you two privy to the details of my bedroom?" Draco asked jokingly.

The Malfoys laughed as Blaise approached. "Congratulations, Draco," Blaise began.

"Thanks," Draco replied as they shook hands.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead," Draco admitted.

"You'll know soon enough," Lucius assured him.

"I'm sure I will," he replied before turning to his parents. "Uh, just among us, any tips on how to deal with Ginevra during the pregnancy?"

"Always say yes," Narcissa answered, "And give her whatever food she wants, regardless of how many times she changes her order."

Narcissa and Lucius shared a sideways glance and laughed as Draco and Blaise looked at them in a mix of confusion and terror. "Maybe I should ask Severus how he deals with Hermione," Draco thought aloud.

"Where is your godfather, anyway?" Blaise asked.

Draco scanned the room until he spotted Severus in a corner, talking to Neville in hushed tones. Draco slipped away from his parents to confer with him.

"I think I can put together the secret accounts by Monday," Neville whispered. "There's a goblin who owes me a favor."

"Good," Severus replied. "Create one and come back to me as soon as you can. Then we'll discuss my plans further."

Neville nodded. "Okay."

"Severus?" Draco asked.

Severus turned to his godson, trying to assess how much he'd heard. Draco's nonchalance set his mind at ease. Severus' eyes softened as he began, "Draco. Congratulations on your new offspring."

"Thank you," he answered as Neville slipped away. "How are things going for you?"

"Very well, thank you," Severus answered. "I can't complain."

"Of course you can, you're married to Hermione," Draco replied with a smirk.

"And…?" Severus asked as his eyes hardened.

Draco gulped, wondering why his godfather hadn't rolled with the joke, especially in light of Draco's history with Hermione. "I was just remembering what she was like at Hogwarts," he replied. "I figured she would've recited all of _Hogwarts: a History _to you by now."

"Well, she hasn't. She's much more interested in assisting me with my potions research," he answered.

"You two actually work together?"

"More like brainstorm ideas together. Don't you and Ginevra do that?"

"Yes, but Ginevra and I are different. We, well, we aren't necessarily used to working alone."

"Fair enough, but I've found some of Hermione's ideas quite intriguing."

Draco nodded, unsure of how to respond. Ginevra was right; Severus was acting unusually friendly towards his arranged bride. Maybe he saw something in Hermione that Draco didn't, or maybe he was simply happy to finally have someone in his life… or at least in his bed.

"I don't see any of Ginevra's family here," Severus commented.

"Yes, we decided to wait to tell them," Draco answered.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Draco sighed. "We wanted to make our announcement at a happy dinner party with no drama. When we announce this to her family it will be a disaster. They won't be happy. They'll cry that the poor child will be brainwashed by Slytherins, and we just didn't want that tonight. We'll tell them soon enough."

"I understand," Severus answered with sympathy.

"Draco!" Ginevra called as she rushed over to him. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Severus."

"Hello," Severus answered. "Congratulations on your baby."

"Thank you!" she replied. "Hermione and I are already planning playdates between our children."

"Oh?" Severus answered, looking decidedly unenthused.

Ginevra chuckled. "You'll see, it will be fun." Then she turned to Draco. "The elves say that the food is ready."

"We'd better invite everyone to the dining room then," Draco replied.

Ginevra nodded before turning to Severus. "You should find Hermione if you want to sit beside her."

They walked away, leaving Severus to puzzle over the exchange when Hermione crossed the room to join him. His heart skipped a beat as she slipped her hand in his.

"I thought we might sit together," Hermione offered in an unsure voice.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea," Severus answered.

They stepped into the dining room in companionable silence while the rest of the guests joined them.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"That was a lovely party," Hermione began as Severus opened the door for her. She nodded in appreciation as she entered. "I'm so happy for Ginny."

"Indeed. Draco seemed rather pleased as well," Severus replied as he felt the familiar arousal well up in him once again.

"I think Draco will make a great father," Hermione replied as they made their way back to their room. "Ginevra says they're already discussing names."

"Such as?"

"She wants to name him Fredrick, but Draco's insisting on Aquila," Hermione replied.

Severus smirked. "Of course Draco would prefer a constellation name."

"That's what Aquila is?"

Severus nodded. "It means 'eagle'."

"That's actually a pretty name. It's very Draco," she replied as she stepped into their bedroom.

"I suppose," Severus admitted as he stepped closer to her.

"So," she paused. Severus swallowed as he noticed how the moonlight lent an almost ethereal glow to her skin. "Do you have any suggestions on names for our child?"

"I'll let you know when I do," he whispered, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"Severus," she breathed as all rational thought deserted her.

He gazed into her eyes. He could see a question there, but also a sizeable flicker of desire. "Hermione," he rasped.

She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs, then lifted her lips to his. With a moan, he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, massaging her back until his fingers found the zipper of her dress. He gave it a gentle tug, praying she wouldn't refuse him. She whispered in his ear, "Severus."

"Yes?" he asked.

She trailed kisses down his jaw, relieving him of his jacket and tie as he released her zipper from its duty.

* * *

"Ginevra," Lucius called from across the room.

"Yes?" she asked with suspicion in her eyes.

"The party was very nice. Thank you for inviting Narcissa and me."

"You're welcome," she answered.

"Even Severus seemed to enjoy himself," he continued. "At least as much as he enjoys anything."

"I suppose," Ginevra replied.

"You seem to believe that he is enjoying married life," Lucius continued, nonchalant.

Ginevra began sizing him up. "So what if I do?" she finally asked.

"Then I must ask you to refrain from whatever you're thinking about doing," Lucius replied.

"What am I thinking about doing?" Ginevra asked.

"Matchmaking, true love, I don't know but don't," Lucius replied.

"Now why wouldn't you want your best friend to be happy?" Ginevra asked.

Lucius sighed. "Because you may end up hurting him more than you could ever know."

"How?" Ginevra asked.

"Did Hermione show any interest in him?"

"Well, she did talk to him at dinner," Ginevra offered.

"That doesn't mean anything. Did she look at him the way Severus looked at her?"

"No," she admitted.

Lucius sighed. "Severus, he doesn't become attracted to just any person. He's one of those people who needs some kind of connection with the person in question. It's never a casual one."

"You don't think…"

"I don't know," Lucius answered. "I don't think you should push it though."

"But if Hermione could find love with him…"

"He may not love her as anything more than some odd sort of friend."

"But you said they had a connection."

"How often do you think he's truly fallen in love?"

"Once," she answered in a weak voice.

"Don't get me wrong," Lucius answered. "He yearns for the love he never had as a child, which is why he searches for it. His problem is that he's never satisfied. A few dates reveal his partner to be unworthy… and so he moves on."

"It sounds more like Hermione is the one who could get hurt!" Ginevra argued.

"Yes, but Severus has made a promise to stay loyal to her. As you know, promises mean something to him. Even if he doesn't love her, he cares for her deeply, and tonight it showed."

"So he has looked at other women the way he looked at Hermione tonight?"

Lucius exhaled. "He's never been as overt as he was tonight with Hermione. He'd never gaze at a woman like she was attractive in public, especially at a party."

"So he likes her?"

"More than likely. But does she like him?"

"As a friend."

"But could he potentially be more to her?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know." Ginevra admitted.

"I wouldn't push for it," Lucius warned.

"What if she shows interest in him?" Ginevra asked.

Lucius fell silent. "Why don't we discuss it then? After all, you haven't dealt with Severus as long as I have."

Ginny hummed as she considered the option. "I suppose I could use your help. After all, dealing with Severus is rather tricky."

"No doubt," Lucius agreed.

* * *

Severus held Hermione close to him, feeling the tiny pressure of the baby's kicks against his bare skin. "Hermione?" he whispered.

No answer. He kissed the top of her head before running his fingers through her hair. Damn her hair was soft.

He looked down at her face. Hermione's eyes were still closed. She appeared so peaceful, so trusting of him. Very rarely did a witch stay in his arms to sleep. It was so comforting, so intimate…

The thought caused his heart to skip a beat before racing within his chest. Somehow, he's gotten close to this witch, closer than he'd intended. He supposed some would argue that it was natural since she was, after all, his wife, but the feeling still came as a surprise. Then again, they had agreed to be friends.

Friends were good. Friends who slept together brought on warmer feelings, but they were still good. It wasn't like he was actually any closer to her. Just the thought of him enjoying a normal marital bond with accompanying love and flowers was enough to make him chuckle in disbelief.

Pressure from another kick brought him out of his thoughts. He settled in and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence of the night, the witch in his arms, and the baby nudging him from within her.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, putting me on alert, and of course, for reviewing! I really appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

At first, Severus sensed the warm pressure of her body against his. As he drifted back towards consciousness, he could feel her running her fingers along his jawbone. His eyes fluttered open. The image was blurry at first, but when he shut, then reopened his eyes, he could clearly see Hermione beside him, smiling serenely.

"Hermione," he began groggily.

"Hello," she replied.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'd say maybe ten minutes. You just looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you." Her expression changed to worry. "I'm sorry if I did."

"No, you didn't," he answered as he pulled her closer.

"Good," she replied, brushing his lips.

He smirked. "You were beautiful last night."

"Thanks," she answered. "I honestly didn't know if that dress would still fit. I had to cast a couple of spells to make it drape around my abdomen."

"It fit you very well," he smiled, remembering.

"Thanks," she sighed. "I'll remember to shrink it a little so I can wear it again once this little one is finally born."

"You'd better," he groaned, capturing her lips with his.

Hermione deepened the kiss, but pulled back when a low rumble filled the room. She blushed as Severus raised an eyebrow. "I think I might be a little hungry," she admitted.

"I suppose we should have the elves fix you some breakfast then."

"No, I want to make myself an omelet," she answered.

He sighed. "They're beginning to feel as though you're invading the kitchen and trying to put them out of a job."

"I know, but I still don't feel right ordering them around. Besides, you've never had one of my mushroom-bacon-cheddar omelets."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Severus replied.

"You'll love it!" Hermione assured him as she sat up. "You'll see."

"I suppose I shall," he answered as she hopped out of bed and rushed to the closet to select something to wear, impervious to the weight of Severus' admiring stare.

* * *

"I will only admit that this is adequate," Severus argued.

"You're smiling," Hermione chuckled.

Severus forced himself to frown. "Now I am not. I take only a minimal pleasure in this meal."

"You're eyes tell a different story," Hermione laughed.

"I am merely amused by your insistence that I somehow enjoy an egg coupled with a mushroom, an already unnatural combination."

"Sure," Hermione replied as Severus took the last bite of his omelet.

Before Severus could answer, they heard a POP! Hermione stopped laughing as both looked over at the elf before them. "Master Snape," she began. "There is an auror at the door."

Severus muttered something as he stood up and glided to the front door. Hermione followed close behind, both out of curiosity and protectiveness. Although Severus hadn't mentioned any legal problems, his former ties to the Death Eaters and his newly acquired wealth made him a target.

Severus opened the door and began in a stoic voice, "Hello Mr. Potter. How could I be of service to you?"

"I uh, actually came to talk to you about the Hogwarts murder and the burning down of Neville's greenhouse," Harry answered as he took in the grandeur of the mansion.

"What about it?" Hermione asked with a hint of warning in her voice.

Harry stared at Hermione in shock, his mind now off of their new house. Did being married to Severus Snape now make her his personal bodyguard? "I just wanted to know if he knew anyone with a grudge against Hogwarts since he once taught there."

"I do not," Severus answered.

"I still need to talk to you to see if you know anything. Sometimes, one knows more than one thinks. This case is going cold, and I refuse to let that happen," Harry replied.

Severus looked over at Hermione, as if to ask her permission to speak with Harry alone. Hermione nodded. "I need to write a few letters. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Thank you," Severus replied.

She took his hand and squeezed it before leaving. Harry watched the scene with growing confusion. Severus spun around. His eyes darkened, as if to warn Harry not to think too much of their affectionate display. Harry swallowed and replied, "Is there a place we could sit down?"

"Follow me to the sitting room," he replied.

"Okay," Harry answered.

Severus led the auror down the hallway until they reached the sitting room. Harry inhaled sharply as he admired the ornate gold stenciling near the ceiling, as well as the soft emerald carpet.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Severus began offhandedly.

"I mean, it's hard to believe that Hermione lives here. Heck, it's hard to believe that you live here!" Harry blurted out.

Severus smirked as Harry blushed at his outburst. "Yes, well we do live here, and it's quite to our liking. Would you like an elf to bring you some tea?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," Harry replied.

"Just as well," Severus replied before sitting down. "Hermione doesn't like to use the elves for much of anything."

"I'm surprised she let you keep them," Harry answered as he took a seat across from Severus.

"They weren't going anywhere," Severus commented. "Still, I doubt you came here to discuss my house or my elves."

"No, I didn't," Harry answered before clearing his throat. "I came here to talk about the Hogwarts incident."

"Indeed," Severus replied.

"I know that you felt disenfranchised when Minerva refused to give you your job back. Did this happen to anyone else?"

"No," Severus answered, his bitterness evident. "I was the only one fired, unless you want to count Dolores Umbridge, and we both know her fate."

"Yes," Harry replied. "Forensics confirmed that she committed suicide in her jail cell."

"She's the only one I could think of off the top of my head," Severus answered.

"Anyone associated with the Death Eaters ever approach you?"

"They'd be more interested in killing me than in confiding their plans to me," Severus replied.

"Good point," Harry replied. "You wouldn't tell the aurors if someone tried to kill you though."

"No, I would not. I'd handle the problem myself."

"Have you…"

"No," Severus replied. "I have been fortunate enough to spend a few years neither witnessing nor participating in killings."

"Good, I suppose," Harry mused. "To your knowledge, are there any Death Eaters who escaped the Ministry?"

"No," Severus answered. "None that I'm aware of. Then again, I believe that the Ministry should be keeping track of them, not me."

"They should, but I'm wondering if we have all of the Death Eaters."

"The only ones I can think that you may not have are the Snatchers."

"No," Harry argued. "We found Fenrir, Scabior, and the Chief dead. We cremated them. I watched them burn with my own eyes." An idea then came to his head. "What about Lucius?"

"What about him?" Severus asked as his eyes hardened.

"Does he still hold a grudge against Hogwarts?"

"Potter," Severus began in a low intimidating voice. "Do not insult my intelligence with your feud against Draco. If you want to frame Draco, then I suggest you look elsewhere."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, that was unnecessary."

"It was," Severus added.

Harry took another deep breath. "Have Ginny and Draco told you about her pregnancy?"

"How did you know?" Severus asked as he tried to hide his discomfort.

"Ginny told me about a week ago. She didn't want me to be caught unaware when they announced it to the press."

"I see," Severus replied with no emotion.

Harry buried his head in his hand. "How did you live with it?"

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

Harry locked eyes with him. "Don't pretend that I don't know what you felt for my mother, and how you felt when I was born."

Severus gulped and nodded. Harry continued, "How did you survive it? How could you wake up knowing that the woman you loved was having a baby with the one person you could not stand?"

I tried to kill James, Severus thought. He stared at Harry, whose anguish was laid bare before him. "I, I did not handle it well," Severus admitted.

"But how did you finally make peace with it?"

"Time," Severus replied. "It took some time, but I eventually recovered."

"How much time?" Harry demanded.

Severus sighed. "I don't know, Harry. It took years."

Harry swallowed.

"I have an idea how you must feel, but if Ginevra had the courtesy to tell you about her pregnancy, then she still cares for you," Severus continued. "You will never be as close to her as you once were, but at least you have some sort of relationship with her. Cherish that and don't sabotage it. Don't make the mistakes that I made."

"I won't," Harry promised. "I know we're over. The baby makes that clear. It doesn't stop the pain, though."

"You will find someone, I assure you," Severus replied.

"You think so?" Harry asked, desperate for reassurance.

Severus nodded. "You're a hero. Girls will line up to marry you when you let it be known that you're available. Don't let one lost love embitter you."

"Thank you," Harry answered. "How, how are things with Hermione?"

He noticed that Severus' eyes softened slightly at the mention of her name. "Things are as fine as to be expected."

"You two seem to get along well, at least from what I've observed," Harry replied.

"She's a tolerable companion and wife. She's not a dunderhead."

"That she is not," Harry replied with a small smile before standing up. "I suppose I should be going. I have some forms to fill out today."

"Then you should probably leave," Severus replied before standing up. "I can lead you out."

"Thank you," Harry answered as he followed Severus to the door.

They finished their trek in silence. Harry looked up at Severus and said, "Thank you for talking to me."

"If I can help your investigation in any way, feel free to ask."

Harry nodded, extending his hand. Severus accepted his grasp and shook it. Then Harry left.

"How did it go?"

Severus looked back. Hermione was standing in the hallway, her hands wrung with worry. As he turned to her, an insight flashed through his brain.

He hadn't thought of Lily once when he had looked into Harry's eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all! Unfortunately, it's time for one of those unpopular author's notes. I'm going to be vacationing in Los Angeles this week (my plane leaves late today). I'm really excited about it! Still, I'm getting into Los Angeles around 1:00 in the morning their time, and LA is three hours behind where I live. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that while I will try to update daily, my updates may come at different times, and I may or may not update tomorrow. I'll try my best to update as usual though!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Hello Ragnok."

"Good morning, Professor Longbottom," Ragnok replied as Neville stepped closer to inspect the vault.

"Is it ready?" Neville asked.

"Yes, although I'm curious why you should have need of it," Ragnok replied.

"That doesn't matter now does it?" Neville asked.

"No, I suppose not," Ragnok replied. "After all, our job is to create vaults, not to question their use."

"That's why Gringott's is the best," Neville answered.

The goblin turned to the vault and set his hand on it, explaining, "As you requested, the vault will only open for my touch and my command, although I can extend this right to you if you so please…"

"I would appreciate that," Neville replied, "I may need some of this money at a moment's notice."

Ragnok raised his eyebrow and carefully scrutinized Neville's expression. Then in a flash of realization he asked, "Would this new fortune have anything to do with the recent destruction of your greenhouse?"

Neville sighed. "I have a benefactor who's not only willing to finance the reconstruction of my greenhouse, but to further expand it. The one stipulation is that I create a separate account in which to deposit the funds."

"Won't your Headmistress question your new source of income?"

Neville shrugged. "I can always claim that it's part of my war stipend or a bequest from my grandmother."

"I suppose no one would suspect otherwise if you can keep your lies sorted," Ragnok noted.

"I don't like lying to people," Neville admitted, "But I need a new greenhouse. This donor is unusually generous; I'd be a fool to turn him down."

"Him?"

"Please show me how to open the vault," Neville replied.

"With pleasure," Ragnok replied. "First I need to cast a security spell. After that is set, all you need to do is say 'gold bar' and your name while placing your hands on the door. The vault will then open. We can practice a few times, just to make sure you don't get sucked inside."

"Thank you, that would be nice," Neville answered with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"How long must we continue to wait?" Scabior asked. "It's been weeks since we've seen any significant action and that's making us soft. We're losing our edge. It's time to strike again."

"It's a good thing you aren't in charge, then," Fenrir answered. "You'd have blown the plan by now."

"Plan? All we do is sit in the bushes and watch this guy plus turn a few passersby into werewolves! This isn't getting us any closer to reclaiming the Death Eaters!" Scabior argued.

"I keep telling you, timing is everything. If we hope to succeed, then everything must come together perfectly. Besides, he has something that I need," Fenrir countered.

"What is it?" Scabior asked, more interested than argumentative.

The Chief looked up from his magazine and stared at Fenrir, his interest piqued. Fenrir smirked. "He has the key to getting us in and out of Azkaban unnoticed."

"Oh?" Scabior asked.

Fenrir nodded. "About a month before he died, Voldemort made mention of this particular possession… and its unique qualities could be very useful to us. I'm waiting for our target to either give away its location or to give us an opportunity to search for it ourselves."

"Well, what is it? We need to be able to identify it when we see it." Scabior said impatiently.

"That's just the thing," Fenrir replied with a smirk. "You won't see it."

"What?" Scabior asked.

The Chief's eyes flashed in understanding and a sinister smile spread across his face. It took Scabior a few more beats to piece together the clues.

"Now I understand," Scabior replied.

"Good," Fenrir replied.

Just then a POP resounded near the house they were staking out. They fell silent as a man appeared, fiddled with the wards and the locks, and disappeared within. Everything about his posture spoke of bone-deep weariness, as though he had already seen too much of life. An odd demeanor for such a young man… Fenrir felt a pang of sympathy for him, although his ambition quickly squelched it.

Through the window they watched the man step into the kitchen and seat himself at a table littered with documents. He grasped them one by one, occasionally shaking his head as if trying to work out a particularly obstinate puzzle.

Very soon, Fenrir thought. Very soon you will find me.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Thanks so much for reading reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me! I'm in California right now and thankfully avoiding the blizzard which has engulfed half the country. I know this update a little later, but a three hour time difference will do that to you! Anyway, thanks again for supporting me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus' eyes were focused on the top of page two hundred thirty-seven in his book, but he wasn't digesting a word of it. His thoughts were divided between his preparations for the impending meeting with Neville and his concern for the witch across the room who was currently perusing the morning paper. He'd tried and failed several times to discern her mood, especially in light of the front page story, but she'd never given any indication that she'd read what he had seen. He briefly toyed with the idea of using Legilimency, but decided against it when he considered what she would most likely do in response if she caught him at it.

She finally lowered the morning edition and caught his glance before he snapped it back to his book. "Did you read the paper?" she asked in a non-accusatory voice.

"Yes," he replied.

She sighed. "I knew they'd run articles like that one. How could they not with the Quidditch World Cup coming to Britain? I guess I just had an irrational hope that they'd have waited a little longer."

"Hermione, we can drop our subscription," Severus suggested.

"No," Hermione replied with a small smile. "As much as I hate to admit it, this is the only real source of news in Britain."

"It's enough to make you want to pack up and move to Germany," Severus muttered.

Hermione chuckled at the quip. His eyes softened, but he fought to keep his mouth from curling upwards.

"It's not as if Ron mentioned me," Hermione began as the sadness returned to her eyes. "For which I'm thankful."

"He never should've discussed your breakup with Rita Skeeter," Severus answered.

"Agreed," Hermione sighed. "Still, I'm old news when you consider that now they can speculate about who Ron will bring as his date to the Quidditch World Cup. After all, his team will surely win and he must celebrate that victory with a special someone."

Even though she tried to laugh, Severus could see the pain in her eyes. "He really is a useless dunderhead," Severus sneered.

"I'm beginning to accept that," Hermione replied before placing a hand over her stomach.

"Are you awake in there?" Severus addressed the tiny being.

A genuine smile came to Hermione's face. "I think she is."

"We were wondering if you were just going to sleep the morning away. After all, you were up so late last night."

"You were. You were keeping Mummy up."

"Who in turn kept Dad awake."

The smile grew. Then, her eyes darkened again. "Even if I was with Ron, I don't think I would've gone to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Maybe I could've gone for the first few days, but sitting in those stands is difficult enough under the best of circumstances. Attending a game when your entire body is swollen like some balloon… uh, no. I wouldn't have done it."

"I can understand that," Severus answered.

"I actually had a dream right after I found out I was pregnant with this little one. I dreamed that I was married on a Quidditch field."

"Really?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I dreamed that as we were saying our vows, a game was going on above us. Players were flying everywhere, and a couple of times one nearly hit me."

"I'm surprised the snitch didn't get caught in your veil," Severus replied.

"Me too," Hermione laughed. Then she became serious. "I remember kissing him, and then he grabbed a broom and joined them. I couldn't even see him in the flurry of players. I remember standing at the altar, hating my wedding with every fiber of my being."

"I wish I could say that we'd had a better wedding," Severus replied.

"For what our wedding was, it wasn't horrible," she admitted. "Maybe it wasn't my dream wedding, but it was nice. It wasn't a disaster."

"Yes, but has it ever occurred to you that you deserve better than 'it wasn't a disaster?'" Severus asked.

"Maybe, but I also deserve happiness. I'm genuinely happy with you and with our relationship. Maybe this marriage isn't exactly the fairy tale I dreamed of growing up, but you have been wonderful to me and to the baby. It's a different kind of happiness than I expected, but it's happiness nonetheless."

"As long as you are content…" Severus replied.

"I am," she assured him before looking down at her stomach. "I'll be even happier when I finally meet this little one."

"Hermione," Severus began slowly. She looked up and watched him struggle to find the right words. Finally he continued, "What are we going to do if the child is a red-head?"

"Don't worry," Hermione replied. "My mother's grandmother had red hair."

"She did?"

"I don't know. I never met her and she died before my mother was born. There aren't any pictures of her, so no one else would know, either."

"That's a positively Slytherin response," Severus replied with a smirk.

"Well if you lie in bed beside one long enough you begin to pick up on their habits. Osmosis," Hermione teased.

They laughed together, but grew silent when they heard a loud POP! "Master and Mistress Snape!" an elf announced. "Professor Longbottom is here!"

"Thank you," Severus replied before rising. He offered Hermione his hand, which she gladly accepted. He gently pulled her up, but did not release her hand as they strode to the door. Hermione didn't seem to notice, or if she did, chose not to remark on it.

"Hermione! Professor Snape!"

Judging by the expression on his face, Neville Longbottom did notice their hand holding. Severus quickly released Hermione and fought back a scowl.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom," Severus began darkly.

"How are things going?" Neville continued, undeterred.

"Fine," Hermione replied. "We were just discussing the baby."

"Oh? I heard it was a girl."

"It is," Hermione answered.

"Congratulations!" Neville answered. "Does she have a name?"

"We are in the process of selecting one," Severus answered.

"Good luck! Might I suggest a helpful technique?" Neville answered.

Hermione's eyes lit up in interest. "Sure!"

"Name her after something you both like!"

"What?" Severus asked.

"Well, it's nice for parents to give their child a name with meaning, something both parents love. That way, the child feels more special."

You want me to name my child Potion or Book? Severus thought.

"Belladonna might be nice," Hermione mused.

"Yes, if it wasn't also the name of a poisonous substance," Severus answered.

"I almost forgot about that," Hermione replied with a slight flush.

"You'll think of something. It was just a suggestion," Neville replied.

"It's a good one," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," Severus replied. "There are, however, other pressing matters..."

"There are," Neville responded with a look of determination.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a cashier's check for the amount of five million Galleons. "If this isn't enough, then let me know and we'll renegotiate."

Neville's eyes widened. "Severus, that's far more than I can accept. When you offered me funding, I thought we were talking thousands, not millions."

"Neville, I do believe in Hogwarts, but I do not approve of the direction in which Minerva is taking the school. You deserve a new greenhouse and we have the means to help you build something unparalleled in the Wizarding world," Severus replied.

"I don't know what to say…" Neville replied.

"It's truly a pleasure to contribute to such a worthy cause," Severus answered.

"It means the world to me," Neville replied as he felt hope rise up in him for the first time since the fire.

Maybe everything would be okay for Hogwarts.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

"So he really thinks he can open the apothecary in three months?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "He seems to think so. We spent all of last weekend casting cleaning spells on the place, although we had to scrub some areas the muggle way. The floor was just filthy."

"How long did the cleanup take?"

"We worked on it for three days, nearly ten hours a day, but you'll need to subtract the time we took for lunch, roughly an hour and fifteen minutes, and then there's dinner…"

Ginny chuckled. "Only you would keep track of how long you ate down to the minute."

"Maybe," Hermione sighed. "They were rather pleasant meals."

"Did you order out?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted. Ginevra laughed. "But they were from my favorite muggle restaurants!"

"Really?" Ginevra asked with interest.

"Yes. I'd been craving McDonald's forever, and he finally broke down and bought me a Big Mac," Hermione answered.

Ginny stared at her in confusion. "It's a special kind of muggle hamburger. Just talking about one makes me hungry."

"So those are the infamous cravings," Ginny mused.

"You'll feel them soon enough," Hermione assured her.

"As long as I'm not changing my request every five minutes I think Draco will be fine," Ginny answered.

"Well prepare him, because your cravings can change like that. It's already happened to me three times. The last time Severus just handed me a burrito and told me to ask the elves if I wanted anything else."

Ginny laughed again. "Did you make it up to him?"

"Of course I did."

"How?"

Hermione gave her a look of mock horror. "Ginny, what makes you think I'd divulge those secrets?"

"Ooh!" she cooed.

Hermione shook her head as she smiled. "Did you enjoy making it up to him?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, how do you like being pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"I love throwing up every morning, now tell me about you and Severus. I'm dying to hear this!"

Before Hermione could think of a way to change the subject, the waitress came over and announced, "Here is your order, ladies."

"Thank you," they chimed in unison as she set their plates on the table. Hermione had ordered chicken parmesan while Ginevra had ordered a generous helping of tortellini. The waitress left, leaving the friends to savor their food in relative silence.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?' Hermione answered.

"When you found out about your pregnancy, were you scared?" Ginny asked.

"Scared about what?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm honestly afraid of giving birth. I mean, I don't want to carry this baby indefinitely, but the thought of the whole birth process makes me queasy."

"I haven't really thought much about it," Hermione admitted. "But it's a little late now for second thoughts. I can tell you, however, that if this little girl gets much larger then I'll be more than ready to have her on the outside!"

Ginny chuckled. "I can understand that, but you honestly carry the weight well. You also have that glow."

"You get that in your second trimester. It's due to hormones."

"Oh," Ginny answered, clearly growing uncomfortable.

"I just read that in a book," Hermione replied.

"Well, that explains it!" Ginny answered. "If Hermione Granger can read about it, then she doesn't fear it!"

Hermione joined in Ginny's laughter in spite of herself. After they settled down, Hermione answered, "I like knowing what to expect."

"Yes, but aren't children inherently unpredictable?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "That's the only thing that really scares me now about having her. I just fear that somewhere along the line I'll mess up."

"Hermione, all you've done since you became pregnant is think of this child and do whatever you felt was best for her. You'll be a great mother when she's born."

"I tell myself that, but it's still scary to think that you have a life inside of you, a little life you are responsible for molding. I think I'm mostly afraid that she'll make the same mistakes I've made."

"You couldn't predict what happened with Ron, and things turned out alright with Severus, didn't they?"

"Yes, but I don't want my daughter to put herself in the situation I found myself in. I want better for her."

"Well, a man who claims her as his daughter is a good start," Ginny replied.

"Severus has been amazing, and I know he'll be a good father once she's born. He may not want to show it, but I can see in his eyes when he talks to her that he adores her already."

"Wait, he talks to your baby?"

"We both do," Hermione replied as she felt her daughter kick within her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble picturing Severus talking to, well…"

"I know, but it's beautiful when he does it," Hermione answered.

"I'm just glad my niece has someone who will care for her. I am still her aunt, aren't I?" Ginny asked.

"You are and always will be," Hermione replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, because I do love my niece," she replied before turning her attention to Hermione's abdomen. "Do you hear that little niece of mine? I love you, and when you're born I'm going to take you shopping and teach you how to dress. After all, we don't want you to dress all in black like your daddy."

"Oh Merlin I'd kill him if she dressed all in black. Still, it may be cute if she had a little matching cape like Severus'…"

"You're kidding," Ginevra groaned.

Hermione laughed at the expression on her friend's face. Ginevra laughed along with her as she meditated further on the image of a baby in Snape's clothing. Surely that was too ridiculous to happen.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it all, and am so glad that people are enjoying this story.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus felt his eyes droop as he cast the last stasis spell. All week he'd been brewing the potions needed for opening day at the apothecary, but it had proved to be a more monumental task than he'd expected. Tomorrow he'd bottle several of the finished products, but Merlin he still didn't have nearly enough to open the store. It would take another two months working eighteen hour days to fully stock his shelves.

He cast the last stasis spell and dragged himself up to the bedroom. Hermione was already asleep. Severus gave her a soft smile before stripping down and changing into his night clothes.

Hermione felt the bed dip as Severus lay down beside her. "Severus?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"I didn't know if you were ever coming to bed," Hermione replied.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I don't know. I tried to wait up for you but I fell asleep," she answered.

"You should've spent that time resting," Severus replied. "You and the baby need it."

"Trust me, she's fine," Hermione answered before rolling over to face Severus. She snuggled beside him; too fatigued to consider the consequences.

"I suppose she is," Severus replied as he folded her into his arms. A pang of guilt rushed through his body. He'd been so busy brewing all week he hadn't paid much attention to Hermione. Part of him didn't want to care, but he did care, nonetheless.

"Goodnight Severus," she yawned.

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered into her hair. He then looked down at her abdomen. "Good night little one."

He shut his eyes as he enjoyed their closeness. Drifting to sleep, two thoughts raced through his head:

I really should make this easier for Hermione. She deserves better than a husband who spends three quarters of his time in the basement and the other quarter in the bedroom sleeping.

Also, we really need to name our daughter.

* * *

"Morning," Severus began as Hermione yawned.

She opened her eyes and groaned. As she reached consciousness, she felt Severus' arms around her. She remembered snuggling close to him before she went to bed, but…Oh Merlin! Severus probably thought she was some clingy affection-starved schoolgirl.

"Ah, good morning," she began as she flushed a little.

"Indeed," Severus replied, experiencing a twinge of regret as Hermione backed out of his embrace.

"You came to bed pretty late," she began.

"Yes. I was too absorbed in my brewing to notice the time," he replied.

"You really shouldn't work yourself so hard."

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Severus asked.

"If you work past midnight tonight I'm going to pull you upstairs by your cape," she replied.

Severus couldn't tell if she was joking or serious. He smirked and answered, "I'd like to see you try."

She gave him an equally mischievous smirk. "I will."

Severus chuckled before kissing her lips. "You take very good care of me."

"You need to take care of yourself. You'll run yourself into the ground if you keep working like you have been all week."

"I don't require much sleep," Severus replied. "Besides, I'm used to working late at night."

Hermione swallowed as she envisioned him up all night with the Death Eaters in days past. Finally she replied, "This isn't the war anymore. You aren't spying, and we won't starve if your apothecary doesn't open tomorrow."

"True," he mused. "But I want to have the apothecary up and running before the baby is born."

"Severus, the baby needs you to be in some sort of shape when she comes. Why don't you let me help you brew?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely not," Severus replied.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You're pregnant."

"That does not mean I'm helpless."

"Yes, but Merlin forbid an accident occur that could harm the baby."

"I simply won't cause an accident then," she replied.

"Accidents can happen to even the most cautious brewer."

"I promise I'll be fine."

He sighed. "Some of the fumes are not appropriate for a pregnant woman to inhale. They could cause birth defects."

She grew quiet and thought about his words before sighing. "There are some that I could brew which do not have harmful fumes, correct?"

"Right now I'm brewing two potions which have potentially dangerous fumes for pregnant women. They won't be done for another two days. The seal on the basement door protects you on this level of the house, but you really can not work down there right now."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you have a point. That makes an even more compelling case for you to end your work at midnight so I don't have to come fetch you. Can we at least eat breakfast together?"

"Yes," Severus replied before kissing her cheek. "I may also come up for lunch and dinner. I'm getting tired of eating in the basement and worrying about getting crumbs in my ingredients."

She smirked. "Of course you'd worry about that."

"It's important that the ingredients not become contaminated by…" he began before he noticed Hermione's light-hearted expression. He playfully frowned as he answered, "You witch."

"Would you have me any other way?" she asked.

"No," he replied before pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

"Mr. Longbottom?" Minerva began.

"Yes?" Neville asked.

"I've been looking over the plans for your greenhouse, and while I am impressed with you proposal, I fear that it would simply put too much of a strain on our finances," Headmistress McGonagall replied.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

She sighed. "I admire your enthusiasm in making Hogwarts a center for Herbology study. I fear, however, Hogwarts only has enough funds to rebuild your greenhouse as it was. There are simply not enough resources to enlarge your greenhouse."

"Don't worry, I have the funds to enlarge it and build it to my vision."

"You do?" Minerva asked.

Neville nodded. "I have the funds."

"Where did they come from?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"An anonymous donor," Neville answered.

"I see," she replied.

"The donor has given me more than enough to rebuild my greenhouse. The donor was even kind enough to give me some funds for new plants."

"Where did you find this donor?" Minerva demanded.

"They approached me with this offer. I couldn't refuse."

"Are there any strings attached?" Minerva asked.

"No, I just can't give any of the money to you," Neville answered.

Severus, she thought.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I truly appreciate it all! Unfortunately, this is another one of those dreaded author's notes. I'm flying back from LA tomorrow, and I'm taking a red eye. I have no idea when I'll get home tomorrow, but it will probably be late. Thus, I will probably not update tomorrow. Sorry. The good news though is that after tomorrow, things should resume to normal, at least until the middle of the month.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Are you asleep in there?" Hermione asked the little lump in her abdomen. "Did you wear yourself out kicking me all morning long?"

"Hermione?" Severus asked as he entered the dining room.

Hermione felt a happy little flutter dance beneath her protective hand as Severus pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. "Yes?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't know if you had eaten without me. I stayed in the lab later than I intended," Severus replied.

"No, I haven't eaten yet. Our little baby has been kicking up a storm all morning. I thought she'd finally settled down, but I felt her react just now when you spoke to me. She knows your voice," Hermione smiled.

"Really?"

Hermione nodded. "I think she likes you."

"Let's see how much she likes me once she's born," Severus answered with a wry grin.

"Oh I think she will," Hermione assured him. "I'm certainly starting to like you."

He flushed at the compliment but chose not to comment on it. "I meant what I said earlier; I'm not making funny faces with her and I refuse to read sugary sweet fairy tales that will only serve to contaminate her mind and nauseate me."

"You never mentioned fairy tales," Hermione replied.

He smirked. "An unfortunate omission, but now that I know we're having a girl, well, fairy princess tales seem to be expected."

"You'd look so cute reading her a fairy tale!"

Severus felt some bile burn the back of his throat. "I do not wish to be associated with the word, 'cute.'" He warned. "Besides, our daughter's young mind should be filled with something more intellectually stimulating."

"Like?"

He smirked. "Potions journals."

"You're serious?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Of course I am. I will not have a dunderheaded daughter who can't tell Phoenix tears from lacewing flies."

"Severus, she'll have no imagination! Her first words will be some potions ingredient!"

"You would perhaps prefer some charms spell?" he asked playfully.

She sighed as she placed her head in her hands. "Our daughter's doomed."

"Probably, but she won't know it for a few years."

"She'll hate us when she's older."

"She won't if she's at the top of her class, creating new spells and potions for the betterment of wizardkind," Severus smirked.

"Maybe," Hermione replied. "But could you try to throw in some fantasy with your…potions lessons?"

"I may throw in a few stories I enjoyed as a child."

"Such as?"

"I'm sure she'd love to hear the story of _The Barber of Seville_," he replied.

"I've always loved that opera," Hermione replied.

"You've seen it?" Severus asked.

She nodded. "My parents took me the summer I was sixteen. It was wonderful."

"Maybe we could attend an opera together some evening," Severus suggested.

"I'd like that," she replied.

POP! "Master Snape!"

Severus sighed, his displeasure etched on his face. "Yes?"

"Headmistress Minerva of Hogwarts Academy is here!" the elf replied.

"Joy," Severus muttered.

"Thank you," Hermione exhaled as they stood up.

Together they walked to the front atrium, neither particularly enthused about conversing with this guest. In the atrium, Minerva tapped her foot, her expression clearly agitated.

"Hello Minerva," Severus began. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"You know exactly why I am here!" she hissed.

"Perhaps he does, but I don't," Hermione replied.

"Oh Hermione, this may come as news to you. Guess how your well-meaning husband has chosen to spend his inheritance?"

"I wouldn't have the foggiest clue," Hermione replied with a stoic face.

"He donated a fortune to rebuild Professor Longbottom's greenhouse but not one penny goes to the rest of Hogwarts!" Minerva exclaimed.

"So he told you then?" Hermione deadpanned.

"Hermione do you have no sense of loyalty to Hogwarts?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, that's why I'm happy my classmate, Neville, gets to rebuild his greenhouse," Hermione answered.

"But why won't you allow the rest of the school to benefit from your windfall so everyone could enjoy it?" Minerva asked.

"I think you mean 'so _you_ could enjoy it'. I am free to spend my inheritance as I see fit… and I see fit to finance a greenhouse that is capable of accommodating Neville's skills, which incidentally, _will_ benefit the entire school. It just won't decorate the Gryffindor common room or your office," Severus replied.

"You selfish Slytherin!" she hissed.

"It's my money, and I may do with it whatever I wish," Severus answered.

"So what does Hermione think of all this?"

"I agree with my husband. We want the money to be used for the greenhouse. Period. Had you kept Severus on for employment, we might have been more willing to donate to your pet projects. But you did not and we will not," Hermione answered.

"So that's how you feel, turning your back on the institution that molded you into the wizard and the witch you are!" Minerva replied.

"No, I'm turning my back on the institution that used me, only to throw me away when I had served its purpose," Severus replied.

Minerva glared at Hermione, who replied, "I'm turning my back on the institution that abandoned my husband and refused to help me in my time of need. I refuse, however, to turn my back on Neville, who had nothing to do with either event."

"If that's how you feel, then do not expect your child to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts," Minerva sputtered before storming out the door.

Severus and Hermione stared at the door long after she'd slammed it. "Did we just get our child kicked out of school?" Hermione asked.

"I believe so, and she hasn't even been born yet," Severus replied.

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. "We're horrible parents, Hermione gasped.

"This child is in trouble," Severus admitted.

They gazed into each other's eyes as they regained their breath. "Shall we homeschool?" Hermione asked.

"We'll see when the time comes," Severus replied. "In spite of this minor setback, I think you'll be an excellent mother."

"You'll be an excellent father," Hermione replied. "Even if you aren't, 'cute'."

Severus smiled a kiss into her lips. Hermione deepened it, reveling in the intimacy she was beginning to enjoy with her husband.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It really means a lot to me! I'm back from sunny California and into the cold, so hopefully updating will resume to normal, at least for the next couple of weeks (which I'll explain later.)**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Severus!" Hermione called down the stairwell.

Severus put a stasis spell on his simmering Amortentia and rushed up the staircase to see his wife. Even at six months, her pregnant glow remained, and she somehow managed to carry herself well in spite of her expanding abdomen.

"Hello Hermione," he began as he embraced her before placing a chaste peck on her cheek.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving to see Harry now," she replied.

She was wearing dark wash jeans and a muggle smock that floated ethereally over her curves. On anyone else the choice in apparel would have seemed casual… even careless, but on Hermione it was enough to drive Severus crazy. Maybe he had been in the basement brewing potions too long…

"I hope that you and Mr. Potter have an enjoyable time," Severus answered.

"I should be back by ten. I can't see myself staying awake much past then," Hermione replied.

"Here I thought you'd enjoy some revelry," Severus smirked.

"Yes, because pregnant women are so well-known for carousing all night long," she answered. "I just want to have dinner since we haven't really sat down and talked much these past few months."

"Well enjoy yourself," Severus replied before placing an ardent kiss on her lips. "Hopefully I'll have finished brewing by the time you return."

"Indeed," she purred, her mind still a bit foggy from the kiss. Floating back to reality, she breathed, "I should get going."

"Indeed," Severus muttered as she headed for the door. She looked back and gave him a soft smile before closing it behind her.

Severus took a deep breath and slunk back down to his basement lab. He removed the stasis spell and resumed brewing his potion.

When the Amortentia finally appeared ready, he smiled and took a long whiff of it. He raised an eyebrow before sniffing it again. Then he frowned and mentally retraced all the steps he had taken, trying in vain to figure what he had done wrong.

Amortentia should not smell like a bacon, chedder, and mushroom omelet.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as she stepped into the restaurant.

"Harry, I hope I wasn't late," Hermione replied, a bit thrown by his enthusiasm upon seeing her.

"No, you're just in time, as always," Harry replied with a chuckle.

She sighed in relief as she took the seat across from him. "Good. I was afraid I'd spent a little too much time talking with Severus."

"Oh?" Harry asked. "What were you discussing that was so important?"

"Nothing in particular, just life," she replied.

"What exactly does Severus Snape have to say about life?" Harry asked with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing much, he's just been so busy preparing for the apothecary," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Harry replied. "So do you not see him much?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "Although he does make an effort to spend what free time he has with me, and he has yet to miss one of my prenatal appointments."

Harry gave her a look and replied, "I'm sorry, I just can't see Severus Snape at a prenatal appointment."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, it's just, it's still hard to picture him being soft, especially with a baby. I mean, he wasn't exactly the nicest teacher or the best person with children" Harry replied.

"He's softened," Hermione answered. "He's changed. It may be subtle, but he's changed. I mean, he's as snarky as ever, but he can almost be kind, almost sweet. Severus even smiles now."

"Isn't that the sign of the apocalypse?" Harry joked.

Hermione frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "No. Severus deserves to smile every now and then."

"Okay, don't have a cow," Harry answered, trying to defuse her tension.

"Madame, Sir?" a man began as he approached them.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

The waiter, a teenaged boy, gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry I'm so late, we had a spill which I had to help clean up, and anyway, are you ready to order?"

"Do you need to look at the menu?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "I already know what I want." She then looked up at the waiter. "I'd like the Shepherd's Pie with a glass of water please."

"I'd like the ham platter, no carrots, and a glass of Firewhiskey" Harry answered.

"Okay," he began as he took their menus. "I will return with your drinks shortly."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"Thanks," Harry muttered before turning to Hermione. "How is your baby doing anyway?"

"She's great," Hermione replied. "She's growing and kicking like crazy."

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?"

"No," Hermione sighed. "We can't agree on one."

"What's your first choice?" Harry asked.

"I want to give her a sweet, traditional feminine name like Sharon or Felicia. I've always liked those names. I've also suggested Priscilla or Eileen after Severus' family but he won't hear of it. Severus wants to name her Eugenia or Mella," Hermione replied.

"Mella?" Harry asked.

"Apparently she was a potions mistress back in the Middle Ages. She was the first to attempt to cure lycanthropy. Although she failed, she managed to create a garlic potion to keep vampires at bay."

"That's useful," Harry answered.

"Yes, but I am not giving my child a name which vaguely resembles a fruit. Then again, with names like Hermione and Severus who are we to talk?"

"They aren't horrible names," Harry replied.

"No, but they weren't the easiest to pronounce either," Hermione answered. "The teachers almost always got our names wrong, and don't get me started on the nicknames."

"What nicknames?"

"Severus actually hated being called Sev. To him, it always seemed too short, and it sounded weird. I had, well," she began as she tried to gauge Harry's reaction, "I had 'Mione."

"You hated 'Mione?" Harry asked in shock.

"It was okay at first, but when Ron said it when we were… alone… it really set me off. It sounded too much like 'Mine.' He said it like I was a possession instead of an equal partner. It bothered me after a while."

"I never thought of 'Mione' bothering you," Harry replied. "I'm sorry if it did."

"It's not a problem," Hermione answered before smirking. "I suppose it would be hard to make a bad nickname out of Mella."

"Mel."

"Hmmm," Hermione replied, crinkling her nose. "I think Severus and I will still be arguing over a name for our baby when I'm in labor."

"There are worse things to argue about."

"Like?" Hermione asked.

"Who's going to change her diapers?"

"Trust me, he will be changing the first few diapers," Hermione replied.

They both laughed.

* * *

Harry walked home with a slight bounce in his step. While the last few months had been rough, spending the evening with Hermione had lifted his spirits. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was happy with Severus. It was obvious from the way she talked about him that she cared deeply for him, and maybe he truly was a better husband than Ron could've been. Only time would tell, he supposed.

Harry undid the wards and unlocked the door to his home. He exhaled as he stepped inside and shut the door, casting a lumos spell and searching the room, as was his custom. Although he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he felt a foreboding presence which only strengthened as he walked further into the room.

Something swished behind him. Harry spun around, gasping when he saw an unfamiliar man at the door.

"Hello, Potter."

Harry turned back around, trembling at the sound of the voice. It couldn't be his voice, Harry thought. I saw him. I watched him die.

He pointed his wand in the direction of the voice. His eyes enlarged as his suspicions were confirmed. Harry searched for something to say, something to scream, but all he could manage was a whispered,

"Fenrir."


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: YAY!n Over 400 reviews! Thank you everyone! You have all been so awesome and supportive! I appreciate it all! Thanks also for favoriting, putting this on alert, and of course for reading! It really warms my heart to know that people like my work.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Hermione?" Severus called distractedly as he heard footsteps approach his study.

"Hello Severus," she smiled as she reached down to massage that spot just above his shoulder blades that always got so tense when he leaned over to read. He snapped his book shut, but not before she caught sight of the page. "What are you reading?"

He exhaled. "I bungled the Amortentia."

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes," he replied, an edge of frustration in his voice. "I replayed every step in my head, but I can't find where I went wrong."

"How do you know it's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"The same way every potions master knows when he's gotten something wrong: it doesn't smell right."

"What does it smell like?"

Severus stared at her as his stomach fell. How could he tell her that he smelled her omelets, the same omelets he'd never openly admitted to liking? How could he explain the obvious mistake to her without either giving her false hope… or more likely making her run screaming out of the room in revulsion? There was obviously a miscalculation somewhere. While he held Hermione in great esteem, he felt no true romantic love for her.

Hermione felt her stomach begin to churn. She had expected some glib remark, not this uneasy silence. What if he had found someone else and was searching for the words to tell her? No, he spent all of his days in the lab, and when he wasn't there he was with her. He couldn't possibly have another lover, but…oh Merlin what if he smelled her?

"What did the Amortentia smell like?" Hermione repeated with a slight quiver in her voice.

The second the question escaped her lips she knew she didn't want to hear the answer. If he had in fact smelled another woman it would break her heart... But if Severus had smelled something to remind him of her, well… she didn't know what she would say or do. While she considered Severus a close friend, she wouldn't label her affections "love".

"I smelled burnt food," Severus answered at last.

His words were enough to snap Hermione from her meditations. "What?"

"Burnt food," he lied again. "I'd never smelled it before in Amortentia."

"Does it remind you of anyone?" she asked as she felt the baby kick within her.

"No, that's the puzzling thing," he replied.

From the look in his eyes, she believed he was telling the truth about the scent not being associated with another woman. But something was still "off". Something told her he wasn't being completely honest.

"It must be very puzzling. What do you normally smell?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yes," he answered. "I have not felt affection for anyone in years, at least not such that their scent was revealed in the Amortentia."

"Interesting," Hermione mused.

"I'm sure I just made some minor mistake in my rush to get product ready for the shelves. I'm sure I'll be able to think more clearly after a good night's sleep," Severus concluded.

"I suppose so," Hermione replied as he stood up.

Severus stared at Hermione. He could see insecurity in her eyes, the ever-present fear of being abandoned again. Severus gave her a small smile and brushed her lips with his, just to assure her that he wasn't going anywhere. She clung to him and deepened the kiss, catching him somewhat off guard. Once he recovered, he pulled her closer, lifted her up, and carried her to their bedroom, the potion all but forgotten.

* * *

"Fenrir," Harry repeated, this time more forcefully.

"Very good, Mr. Potter! I was almost afraid that you'd forgotten who I was," Fenrir replied.

"You, you were supposed to be dead," Harry choked.

"The reports of my demise were largely exaggerated and in a sense fabricated," Fenrir replied.

"Fabricated?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps I can explain," a voice from the shadows began. A figure stepped into the dim light provided by Harry's wand.

"Scabior," Harry muttered.

"Oh you do remember me!" Scabior replied in false joy.

"How, why?"

"We weren't as dead as you thought," Scabior began as he bared his fangs. "The Chief over there," he indicated the man blocking the exit, "and I were very much fine after the final battle. Fenrir was a little worse for wear though. That's why we hauled him off the battlefield and plucked his hairs."

"The people I burned…"

"I have no clue who they were," Scabior answered. "We simply found some wizards on the battlefield and forced them to drink the Polyjuice potion we had prepared for them. With a flick of the wand they were dead."

"So were you behind the Hogwarts attacks?"

"Yes," Fenrir replied.

Harry swallowed, frightened at how everything had so easily fallen into place.

"Don't worry," Fenrir replied. "You won't be around long enough to tell anyone."

Harry's mind raced to find a happy memory. When he'd settled on one, he began, "Expecto…"

The wand flew from his hands into Fenrir's. Harry stared at him in shock. "You truly do overestimate yourself," Fenrir warned as he and Scabior drew closer to him.

"Someone will find me," Harry warned. "You won't get away with this!"

"Maybe I want them to find you," Fenrir replied. "Maybe I want them to see exactly what I've done to you."

Harry could feel Fenrir's scorched breath against his forehead. Fenrir whispered, "Maybe I want them to know exactly who has the invisibility cloak and the Elder Wand."

Harry felt his heart stop beating at the mention of those two items. Fenrir placed his wand against Harry's chest, "Avada…"

Harry tried to grab the wand, but was soon pinned to the ground by Scabior. He struggled, trying to use Scabior as a barrier between him and Fenrir's wand. Scabior soon overpowered him and thrust him towards Fenrir.

"Avada Kedavra!" Fenrir yelled in triumph.


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I really appreciate it! Here's the chapter you've been waiting a day for!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"It's so senseless," the coroner muttered as he stepped onto the scene.

Aurors stood alongside the corpse, but none dared to move or touch it. From their expressions, the coroner guessed that no one had gathered evidence from the crime scene yet, either. He took a shaky breath and began in a gentle voice, "We need to start this investigation."

"How?" Ruby asked with tears in her eyes. "He was one of us."

"I know," the coroner replied as he felt his throat constrict. "That's why we need to do our best to give him the justice he deserves."

"It's not right," Another auror muttered. "He shouldn't have died like this. He deserved to live a long and happy life after all he went through. He sacrificed so much for us, and now he's gone. Murdered."

"I know," the coroner began as he approached the body. The two aurors parted so he could kneel down to begin the procedure. A tear trickled down his face as he examined the expression of utter horror frozen on Harry's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the lifeless body.

The aurors watched the coroner make a preliminary assessment of the body. They knew that they should begin the investigation, but they wanted to hear what the coroner would say… to have the peace of knowing how their comrade had died.

The coroner, sensing their anticipation began, "There are a few bruises on his face and arms, so he was fighting someone."

"Was he bludgeoned then?" another auror asked.

"No, it's too clean. There isn't nearly enough blood for it to be a bludgeoning. My guess would be the killing curse," the coroner answered.

He watched the aurors react to the news. Some appeared shocked, others were horrified at the prospect, while others were disgusted.

"The killer did what Voldemort couldn't," Ruby finally stated.

"You don't think…?" another began.

"I'm just the coroner," he replied. "I can't discern motives by looking at the body. All I can say is that we can take some comfort in the fact that his death was fast and possibly painless."

"He saved us," Ruby choked. "But in the end, we couldn't save him."

The coroner took a deep breath as he selected his words. "Part of our job," he began slowly, "Is to be there for wizards and witches in death. It feels empty at times, and we all wish we could've done more. In the end, we do bring killers to justice and give a sense of peace to the world. I fear that's all we can do for Mr. Potter right now."

"I wish time turners were legal so we could've prevented this," an auror muttered.

"I do too," the coroner admitted. "But all we can do now is focus on the present."

They nodded and slowly gathered their equipment to begin processing the scene. Ruby continued to stare at the body, not daring to move.

"You, you were the one who found him?" the coroner asked.

"Yes," she replied. "He didn't report to work this morning. During my first break, I decided to check on him. When he didn't answer, I opened the door. That's where I found him."

"I see," the coroner answered. "Who have you told about this?"

"Just the Aurors Department. I told them the same way I told you. I said to come to Harry Potter's house alone and not to tell anyone that we were here."

"We'll have to tell Kingsley about this very soon," the coroner replied.

"I know. I'll tell him," Ruby volunteered. "I would've done so earlier, but I was afraid there'd be a media circus."

"No, we need time to collect evidence," the coroner replied. "And we need time to process this in our heads."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to," Ruby replied.

The coroner embraced her and whispered in her ear, "We'll get through this. Somehow, we'll make it through this."

"I know," she sobbed. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

"I know it doesn't, trust me," the coroner replied.

* * *

When Kingsley first entered Harry's house, he could feel the depression of the aurors bearing down on him. He took a deep breath and surveyed them while they were working, despair and emptiness in their eyes. He walked towards the coroner. "Has anyone found anything significant?"

The coroner replied, "Greg says he can't find Harry's invisibility cloak. He's searched the entire house for it, but no luck. He also commented that the closet appeared to have been ransacked."

"Well that's just great," Kingsley muttered.

"The men are doing their best, but they can't find it," the coroner replied.

Kingsley's eyes widened. "What about the Elder Wand?"

"None of them knew where it was when Harry was alive. He didn't tell a soul where he hid it, at least not anyone on the force," the coroner answered.

"Shit," he hissed. "Two Deathly Hollows are missing, and their owner is dead. This day just keeps getting better."

"With all due respect, sir," the coroner answered with an edge to his voice. "I'm more upset about Harry's death than a cloak and a wand."

"Yes, but whoever has those items is extremely powerful."

"That's for you politicians to worry about," the coroner replied. "As Harry's friend I'm more concerned with finding justice for him."

"You do that," Kingsley replied with steel in his voice. "He deserves no less. Has anyone talked to the media yet?"

"No," the coroner answered. "We're still trying to absorb all of this."

"Good. Instruct them to say nothing until I give the order. I need to meet with some advisors to figure out the best way to announce this to the Wizarding World," Kingsley replied.

"Yes sir," the coroner replied.

With that, Kingsley left, leaving a very confused and devastated auror force to sift through the wreckage of Harry's home.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all. Thanks also for not stoning me after killing Harry off, and for your continued support.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Severus Snape," Kingsley said as the dark man entered the room. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"I do not appreciate being summoned," Severus replied as he felt all eyes turn to him. The Weasleys, save Ron who was not present, could not hide their disdain for him. He answered with a smirk that only widened when he noticed Minerva McGonagall glaring daggers in his direction. The only sympathetic person in the room was Hagrid, who asked, "How's 'Mione?"

"She is in good health," Severus replied as he took the empty seat beside Hagrid.

"Where is the little wench, anyway?" Molly asked.

"My _wife_ is at home. She was not summoned as I was, and I would appreciate it if you would refer to her with respect, _Mrs._ Weasley." Severus replied with a glance that would peel paint.

"I did not think it would be wise to ask her here on account of her condition," Kingsley replied.

"Why are we here?" a woman asked from across the table.

Before Kingsley could answer, a group of people dressed in fine robes entered, each of whom appeared nearly as thrilled to be there as Severus was. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," Kingsley began.

"Did we have a choice?" a man from the group muttered.

Kingsley ignored the comment. "We're waiting on one more," he announced.

"Who?" George asked.

"Your brother," Kingsley answered.

Oh Merlin, Severus thought.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for him to come?" Molly asked. "He's still upset about his breakup with Hermione. I'm not sure he can be in the same room with Severus and keep a civil tongue."

Kingsley sighed. "There are more important things going on here than the love triangle between your son, Professor Snape, and Professor Snape's wife."

Severus scowled at the loss of his chance for a quick exit.

"Are ya 'cited about the baby?" Hagrid asked, oblivious to the rising tension in the room.

"I am," Severus replied, briefly softening.

"Well you should be, after stealing Hermione!" Arthur snapped. "Merlin, Snape I don't know how you can sleep at night knowing what you've done to poor Ronald."

"I sleep quite comfortably with Hermione in my arms," Severus replied.

"You bastard!" Molly yelled as she pulled out her wand.

Molly took aim, but before she could utter a word Severus pointed his own wand at her chest. "Don't even consider it," he warned in a low voice.

"You greasy git!" Charlie yelled as he, George and Bill drew their wands and stood beside their mother, "You can't take on all of us at once!"

"Sit down!" Kingsley ordered. "We don't have time for this!"

"Mum?" a voice from the doorway called.

"Ronald!" Molly cried as she rushed over to embrace her son. Severus rolled his eyes at the melodramatics. The more time he spent here, the less time he had to brew. The less time he had to brew, the less time he'd have to spend with his wife. Although it might be worth it to forgo brewing today just to share with Hermione a laugh over this three-ring circus of a meeting …

"Please be seated," Kingsley said in his most authoritative baritone, although an observant listener might have detected the fatigue he was trying to disguise.

The Weasleys took their seats, but not before directing their most withering glares at Severus. Hagrid shook his head. "What a mess," he muttered.

Severus focused his attention on Kingsley, who had taken his place at the head of the table. "You are probably wondering why I called you all here."

"An explanation would be appreciated," Severus replied.

Kingsley composed himself before answering, "Harry Potter was murdered last night."

The room fell silent. All eyes turned to Kingsley in disbelief. Kingsley swallowed and repeated, "Harry Potter is dead."

"No," Minerva whispered.

"This is some sort of sick joke, right?" Ron asked.

Severus' mind went blank as he fought to process the news. This is not possible. Potter, the boy who lived, couldn't be dead.

"H-how?" Hagrid asked.

"A killing curse," Kingsley answered. "We believe that he was ambushed at his home. He tried to fend off his attacker, but the attacker proved too powerful."

"No!" Molly wailed, erupting into tears. Arthur pulled her closer to him in an effort to comfort her. Tears filled Bill and Ron's eyes, while the remaining Weasleys fought back their emotions. Severus watched the scene unfold as if it were a dream. How was he going to break the news to Hermione?

"I've summoned our highest ranked politicians, as well as the former Order of the Phoenix, to help me determine our best course of action," Kingsley finished.

Severus' thoughts turned to Voldemort's final duel, where he unsuccessfully invoked the power of the Elder Wand to kill Harry. He swallowed and asked, "Was anything taken?"

Kingsley nodded. "We can't find his invisibility cloak."

"What about the Elder Wand?" Severus asked.

"It's not at his house," Ron piped in. "It's at Dumbledore's grave."

"He left it at Dumbledore's grave?" Severus asked.

"Yes, why?" Ron answered. "Why?"

"That's the first place anyone would look for it!" Severus protested.

"It takes a thief to think like a thief," Bill sneered.

"Severus Snape isn't a suspect," Kingsley cut in. "He's here to help, just like the rest of you… although it would be nice to have a suspect in mind. Any ideas?"

"Everyone loved Harry!" Minerva argued. "No one would want to kill him!"

"There was one person who would," Molly cut in. "Draco Malfoy."

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, startled

"Didn't Draco threaten to kill Harry during your wedding reception?" Molly asked with a smug expression.

"Yes, but he was under duress. Potter got drunk and hit on Draco's wife that night. They settled their differences after Harry sobered up," Severus argued.

"Besides, what would Malfoy wan' with the cloak?" Hagrid asked, more than a little astonished to find himself defending Draco.

"I don't know, ask him!" Molly asked.

"We'll look into that incident," Kingsley replied. "Any other possible suspects?"

No one answered. Kingsley cleared his throat and continued, "Now there's the issue of what to tell the public."

"I think we should only state that he was murdered in an ambush." a woman in fine robes chimed in. "There's no use upsetting everyone over the Hallows."

"I agree," a man replied. "We may want to leave out the part about the killing curse. No sense in giving anyone the idea that the Death Eaters are coming back, especially with such sketchy evidence."

"But what if they are rising again?" Minerva asked. "What if this attack and the one on the school are related? By not telling anyone, we could be putting their very lives at risk!"

"What if they aren't rising again and we create needless panic?" the woman asked. "What if this whole murder is just a spat over a girl as Molly has insinuated?"

"Draco didn't do anything!" Severus argued.

"We can't rule him out, though," Kingsley demurred.

"Investigating him would be a waste of time!" Severus warned.

"He threatened to kill someone who is now dead!" Arthur argued.

"He did that two months ago in the midst of a brawl!" Severus fired back. "Our priority should be tracking down the Elder Wand so it doesn't fall into the killer's hands."

"He has a point," one of the politicians conceded. "We should find the Elder Wand and put it in a secure place until the killer is found."

"That sounds like a good plan," Kingsley replied. "I'll call a press conference to break the news of Harry Potter's death."

"When?" Severus asked.

"Within the hour," Kingsley replied.

"Could you please wait until evening?" Severus asked.

"Why? Are you going to tell Draco to run?" Ron spat.

"No, I want to break the news to Hermione myself. She'll take it better from me than from some news report," Severus answered. "I don't want her or the baby to come to harm."

Kingsley saw the sincerity in his eyes and fell silent. He finally answered, "I'll wait a few hours. Maybe by then we will have found the Elder Wand. In the meantime, I may need to reactivate the Order of the Phoenix. Do you all wish to remain members?"

One by one, they each answered, "yes," including Severus.

"Then it is decided. Meeting adjourned!" Kingsley announced.

Everyone stood as Kingsley left the room. Some muttered amongst themselves, others offered gestures of comfort. Hagrid turned to speak with Severus, but was shocked to see that the wizard had already left.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all, especially during a rough day like yesterday. All of your support really made it brighter!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

I shouldn't have let him go, Hermione thought repetitively as she fidgeted on a chair in the sitting room. I should've stopped him, or at least gone with him. Merlin what could Kingsley possibly want with him?

Her stomach sank as she imagined Minerva trumping up charges against him just to steal away his inheritance. She had connections, didn't she? What if she was working to persuade them that Severus had rejoined the Death Eaters?

Hermione stood up, prepared to march down to the Ministry building and pull Severus out of harm's way. Then she sat down and shook her head. Knowing the Ministry, Severus had probably been summoned to pay some sort of inheritance tax. Even if her worst fears were realized, he could certainly hold his own against Minerva and would undoubtedly be annoyed if she barged in to save him… unless he found it endearing that she would go to such lengths to stand up for him…

She chuckled. Of course he wouldn't. Severus would become a Gryffindor before he ever admitted to needing help.

The baby's kicking jolted her from her thoughts. She rubbed her swollen abdomen and whispered, "Are you worried about Daddy, too?" Another kick confirmed her suspicions. "Don't worry. He'll be back soon. If he's not, well then Mummy will just have to remind everyone who helped defeat Voldemort."

POP! "Mistress! The Master is here!" an elf announced.

Hermione raced out of the room, eager to meet her awaiting husband. "Severus!" she called as she approached him.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the look in Severus' eyes. Instead of softness she saw fear… a haunted expression. "Severus," she whispered.

"Hermione," he began in a neutral tone. He had no idea how to proceed. If he spoke too gently, she might not believe the news; if he was too strong, the words could break her. She was probably the last person to have seen Harry alive. How could she accept his death?

"What, Severus?" she asked as panic engulfed her. "What happened? Did they do something to you?"

"No," he answered.

"Did they try to accuse you of something?"

"No."

"Is, is it about the marriage? They said it was valid. It has to be valid! It's valid, right?" she asked.

Of all the things he might have expected to hear from her, concern for him and for their marriage was the last thing on the list. While he was touched by her concern for him, it did not make bearing this news any easier. "No, I was not summoned for anything pertaining to us."

"Good," Hermione exhaled. "Was it about Neville and the greenhouse?"

"No, no it wasn't," Severus replied as he searched for the right words.

"Thank Merlin. I was worried that they might be going after you."

"Hermione, this has nothing to do with me," he answered.

His eyes were still haunted and fearful. She asked, "Then what was it about?"

Severus exhaled. "Let's sit down."

"Okay," she squeaked.

He took her hand and led her to the couch in the sitting room.

"Hermione, the meeting to which I was summoned was a meeting of the former members of the Order of the Phoenix," he finally began.

"What?" she asked.

"Kingsley felt the need to reunite the Order," Severus replied.

"Why wasn't I included?" she asked.

"They were afraid of upsetting you, especially given your condition."

"I'm not a fragile flower," she argued.

"Yes, but the news we received today was upsetting, plus the Weasleys were there."

"All of them?" she asked.

"All except Ginevra," Severus replied as he took her hand and began to rub it, in part to comfort himself.

"I see," she replied. "Maybe it was wise not to include me."

"Yes but you don't know what we were discussing."

"Well if you'd tell me, I'd know," Hermione answered impatiently.

Severus swallowed as he felt the weight of the truth bearing down upon him. "Hermione, there was a murder last night."

"Who?" She asked hesitantly.

"Harry Potter," Severus replied.

Hermione was silent, staring at him with uncomprehending eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked gently.

"You're wrong. Harry Potter can't be dead. I just saw him last night."

"He's gone, Hermione," Severus reiterated.

"No!" she argued.

"Hermione, please just listen," he replied.

"What is there to listen to? It, it can't be what you just said. Harry Potter can't be dead."

"Denying it can't undo the truth, Hermione."

"No!" she shouted. "No!"

"I wish it wasn't so," Severus replied.

She gazed into his eyes, so soft, so full of concern for her… and in them she finally grasped the truth. Her heart stopped beating as her chest became a black hole of despair, sucking her into it. Her ears began to ring as she lost all sensation in her limbs.

"Hermione?" Severus asked as she collapsed into his lap.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Ginevra!" Draco called through the closed bedroom door.

"Coming!" she answered from the other side.

Draco stepped back at the click of the latch and gasped as she stepped into view wearing a floor length strapless gown that shimmered shades of royal blue. Her auburn hair cascaded smoothly down her shoulders, framing the diamond pendant he gave her last anniversary.

"Stunning," Draco whispered.

"I take it you approve," she replied with a grin.

"More than approve," Draco crooned as he wrapped his arms around her. He brushed her lips and whispered, "Maybe we should postpone our trip. Staying in looks pretty inviting right now."

She moaned as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Venice," he replied.

"Venice!" she gasped as she backed away.

He nodded. "I thought we might celebrate your third month of pregnancy with a night out, maybe at that restaurant by the sea you enjoyed so much on our honeymoon."

"That is tempting," she replied.

"I was also thinking we could take a gondola ride afterwards, if you're up for it."

"Always," she replied, capturing his lips again with a smile.

POP! "Master Draco!"

Draco turned from Ginny to glare at the elf. "What?" he asked.

"There's an auror at the door," he answered.

"What?" Draco repeated as Ginny stared at the elf in confusion.

"An auror," the elf patiently responded.

Draco grumbled something indecipherable as he strolled to the front hall. Ginevra followed, wondering what an auror could possibly want with her husband. When they reached the doorway, a whole group of aurors was already standing there. Ginevra fought to hide her growing anxiety while Draco maintained a stoic facade.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," an auror began.

"Hello," Draco replied in a flat voice. "What brings you here on this fine evening?"

"We need to ask you a few questions," the auror replied.

"Concerning what?" Draco asked.

"Concerning Harry Potter's death," the auror answered.

Ginny gasped, causing all heads to turn her way.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Harry's dead?" Ginny asked.

A female auror stared intently at the couple. Ginevra was sobbing and struggling to gain control of herself; Draco appeared genuinely shocked without a hint of malice, disgust, or joy in his expression. Perhaps he was just that good at faking his emotions… She could usually see something in a killer's eyes to tip her off but Draco showed none of those signs. It gave her pause.

"Are you going to be all right?" a male auror asked Ginevra.

"I just need to sit down," she replied, sinking into a nearby chair.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you really do not need to be here," another auror offered.

"No, I'll be fine," she sniffed.

"Mrs. Malfoy," the first auror began, "Is there anything about your relationship with Mr. Potter that you'd like to tell us?"

"You're kidding me" Draco growled.

Ginevra glared at him. "Harry and I haven't spoken since Hermione's wedding, although I did send him a letter."

"What was in the letter?" an auror asked.

"I told him I was pregnant," she answered.

"Really?" the first auror began.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco interjected. "What is the point of this interrogation? I don't see anything productive coming of it!"

"Because Harry Potter is dead, and you threatened him."

"What?" Draco asked. "That was two months ago!"

"Yes, but if you had suspicions about Ginevra's…"

"Don't you dare imply that this baby isn't a Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, her eyes hard as marble. "I have been nothing but loyal to my husband! I have loved him and only him since the day he rescued me from those bandits! I have never considered what could've been if I had had a relationship with Harry!"

"Do you believe her?" the auror asked.

"Completely." Draco replied.

"Then can you think of anyone else who might want to see Harry Potter dead?"

"I never wanted Potter dead. I wanted him to stop mooning over my wife."

"If you didn't want him dead, then why did you threaten to kill him?" an auror asked.

"Potter was making a toast at the Snapes' wedding reception. During this toast he told my wife that he still loved her, and he called my marriage to her a sham. I'll admit that I lost my temper and began to brawl with him. He threatened to take Ginevra away from me, and that's when I told him, 'I'll kill you before that happens,'" Draco replied.

The female auror looked over at Ginevra who nodded. "It's true, that's exactly what happened."

"Where were you between nine o'clock last night and ten o'clock this morning?" one of the male aurors asked.

"I was with my wife. We were in bed. Would you like a detailed account?" Draco asked.

"No thank you," the auror answered, the corners of his mouth twitching to suppress a grin before turning to Ginevra. "Was he with you all of last night?"

"Yes," she replied. "He was."

The auror sighed before turning his attention to Draco. "Stay in town. We may have more questions for you."

"Of course," Draco replied.

The aurors disappeared with a POP. Ginevra turned to Draco and asked, "What just happened?"

"The Ministry has apparently chosen me to be their scapegoat for Harry Potter's murder," he replied.

Ginevra could see the fear welling in Draco's eyes. She stood and gave him a reassuring embrace. "I won't let them send you to Azkaban for a crime you did not commit."

"Looks like we'll be staying in tonight after all," Draco replied before bringing his lips to hers, desperate for her comfort.

* * *

"Dumbledore's grave," Fenrir sneered. "How painfully predictable."

"Are you sure it's the real one?" Scabior asked.

"Let's find out," Fenrir mused. In the distance he heard a soft pop that could only have been the sound of disapparation. A small group of shadows approached stealthily… but not stealthily enough. Fenrir's mouth formed a sinister grin.

Waiting patiently until they came into range, Fenrir suddenly muttered the spell for Fiendfyre. The Chief and Scabior gasped as the fire at the edge of the Elder Wand morphed into a wolf and leapt down onto the unsuspecting aurors. The wolf moved gracefully with each flick of the wand in Fenrir's hand. The lead auror screamed. Fenrir and his companions cackled as the other aurors tried in vain to flee from the fiery wolf.

"I'd say this is the real thing," Fenrir replied when the deed was complete.

* * *

"Help!" Severus shouted as he rushed through the doors.

The Mediwitches stopped in their tracks to stare at the distressed wizard and the unconscious woman in his arms. One finally shouted, "Get a gurney, STAT!"

The others obeyed as Severus found himself surrounded by a chaotic mess of barking orders and rapid questions. At first, he could not think fast enough to answer. Finally, a voice penetrated the fog in his mind, "Mr. Snape! Put your wife on the gurney and answer my question!"

"Yes," he muttered as he obeyed the nurse. Immediately, Mediwitches swarmed Hermione's unconscious form.

"What happened?" a nurse asked.

"My wife, she was close friends with someone who just died. I told her the news, and she collapsed. I tried to revive her, but to no avail. She's pregnant."

"I can see that," the head Mediwitch replied.

The others began to rush Hermione down the hallway. "Don't worry," the head Mediwitch continued. "We'll take good care of your wife."

Severus exhaled as the Mediwitch joined the others already halfway down the hall. With great care they maneuvered the wheeled cot into a triage room. Severus continued to stare down the now empty hallway as he realized the full weight and truth of Hermione's condition.

If he lost her, he would lose one of his best and only friends.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and for putting me on alert! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus clung to the vase of roses he'd purchased, fighting desperately to contain his terror. He'd just been summoned from the gift shop by the head Mediwitch and was trying to prepare himself for what he might see. He didn't quite dare to hope all was well. Hope was a dangerous emotion, one which inevitably led him to heartache.

"Mr. Snape?" the head Mediwitch called as he frantically slid into Hermione's hospital room.

"Yes," he replied with a catch in his voice.

The head Mediwitch noticed the vase in his hands. "Why don't you set the flowers on the table over there?" she asked, indicating the side table next to his resting wife.

Severus wordlessly set down the vase, impatient to learn why he had been summoned so abruptly. "How is my wife?" he finally asked.

"She will be just fine," the Mediwitch began with a small smile. "She was dehydrated and her blood pressure spiked, causing her to faint. Her blood pressure has lowered now."

"What about the baby?" Severus replied.

The Mediwitch's eyes deadened. Severus felt his heart skip a beat. "The baby's heart rate has fallen. It's stable, and it's not too far below the normal range, but it is lower than we like to see."

"Could she be sleeping?" Severus asked.

"I don't think that's the cause," the Mediwitch answered.

"What happens if her heart rate continues to fall?" Severus demanded.

She sighed. "There are spells we can cast to raise it, but we don't want to use them unless an emergency arises because they can hurt both mother and child. Until the baby's heart rate falls below 100 beats per minute, we can't do anything."

"How will you know when that happens?" Severus replied.

"We are monitoring both Hermione and your child very closely."

Severus glanced over Hermione, who remained asleep on the cot. "Why isn't she awake?" Severus asked.

"She did wake up during our examination, but the potion we used to lower her blood pressure caused her to fall asleep again. That potion shouldn't have affected the fetal heart rate, however."

"I believe I know the potion of which you speak," Severus replied.

"Good," the Mediwitch answered before shifting her position slightly. "We thought perhaps you and your wife would like some time alone together."

Severus stared at Hermione, unsure what to say. He had become quite adept at one-way communication with his daughter but he hated the idea of carrying the full weight of a conversation with his unconscious wife. Maybe he could just encourage her to rest and get well. Severus finally inhaled sharply and replied, "I would appreciate some privacy, but please continue to monitor the baby."

"We have cast a spell on her that will alert us if her heart rate falls below one hundred," the Mediwitch assured him.

"Thank you," Severus replied.

The Mediwitch stepped outside the door, closing it behind her. Severus swallowed and approached Hermione, sitting in the chair next to her bed. He cleared his throat. "The Mediwitch claims that nothing is wrong with you that a little rest and proper hydration won't cure. I'm more than pleased to hear that."

No answer. Severus shifted and swallowed a few times in an attempt to moisten his drying throat. "Perhaps I could've been more tactful telling you about Potter's death. I didn't know where to begin and then things got out of hand so quickly. I have no idea what I could have done differently but I'm sure you'll be more than happy to enlighten me when you wake up."

He smirked at his own joke, but Hermione did not move. Severus sighed. "I suppose it will be a while before you can answer me, so maybe this is as good a time as any to get a few things off my chest without fear of interruption.

Hermione, this marriage has not been at all miserable for me. You must be aware of that fact because I've yet to turn away from your companionship. Still, I did not expect that companionship to result in such a pleasant marriage; I expected us to be merely acquaintances, or perhaps roommates, at best. I never expected to care for you as much as I do. Don't get me wrong; I don't love you. If I loved you, I'd only muck things up because I'd say and do all the wrong things in order to keep you. If I loved you, you'd be my obsession just as Lily was, and you aren't. You…you're something else entirely.

Don't get me wrong, I think of you often even when I'm working. I'd gladly die for you and for our child, and if anyone ever hurt you, I'd make sure they never lived to boast of it. Still, I wanted… no, I needed… to own Lily. I wanted her all for myself. I was willing to crush her by killing Potter and their son with no consideration for her feelings. I can't even fathom doing that to you. I could never imagine stifling your spirit just so you would stay with me. If it ever hurt you to be with me, I'd rather leave than watch you endure that pain. Perhaps in some ways I care more for you than I did her, but the emotion is so new I don't know what to make of it."

Hermione's eye twitched, but then it relaxed. Severus held his breath as he watched to see if she would stir. Hermione made no further move. He exhaled in relief. "I don't know what to make of what we have," he answered. "I only know that if I lost you or the baby, I would lose all hope of any kind of future joy."

His attention then turned to that precious little lump below Hermione's stomach. What was his daughter feeling? Was she aware of the danger in which she had been placed? Could she feel the progressive weakening of her heartbeat? Was she afraid? He stood and placed a tender hand on the flesh and muscle that separated him from his daughter.

"Hey little girl," he began in a gentle voice. "How are you doing in there?"

His stomach churned as his crooning was met with an ominous stillness. "Little baby, please fight, or kick, or something. Your mother and I need you. We love you, and if you'll allow us, we'll show you all of that love and more. Please baby, please fight."

Still no movement. Severus felt himself choking up as the fragrance of the gift shop roses wafted through the air. "Please, little rose; please give me some sign that you're going to be all right."

He felt a tiny flutter beneath his hand that turned into a gentle pressure and finally a healthy kick. Tears flooded his eyes as he whispered, "There you go."

"I like that name."

Severus turned and smiled in relief as Hermione opened her eyes. "What name?" he asked.

"Rose. I think it's the perfect name for our daughter."


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, putting this on alert, favoriting, and for all of the awesome reviews last chapter! I'm so glad all of you enjoyed my last chapter so much! I appreciate all of the kind words and support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

The first thing Hermione sensed as she returned to consciousness was the sweet smell of roses. Then she felt the gentle pressure of Severus' hand on her abdomen, wrapped herself in the comforting sound of his rich baritone, and smiled when he called their daughter "little rose".

"I like that name," she muttered

"What name?" he asked, flooded with relief as she opened her eyes.

"Rose. I think it's the perfect name for our daughter," she replied as she groggily propped herself up.

"Hermione, I was just using it as a pet name. I wasn't making a suggestion," Severus replied.

"But I really like it, and I think it would fit her perfectly. It's a sweet name just like the fragrance, but it's also strong when you consider that roses have thorns. It's both hard and soft at the same time," Hermione explained.

"I have always had a fondness for roses," Severus admitted.

"Especially black ones?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes," he replied with a smirk.

Hermione's eyes drifted to the side table. "Severus, did you buy these?" she gasped.

"They were at the gift shop," Severus answered. "I tried to find them in black…"

"No," she replied as she inhaled their scent. "I love red and white roses, too. They're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered, looking down as his emotions caught up with him.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. "Mr. and Mrs. Snape?" The Head Mediwitch called.

"Come in," Severus answered, a little too quickly for Hermione's liking. Why was he so jumpy?

The Mediwitch entered and smiled at Hermione. "Did you have a pleasant nap?" she asked.

"I'm still a little groggy," she admitted. "But I'm feeling better."

"How's Rose?" Severus asked.

"Rose?" the Mediwitch replied.

"We finally named our daughter," Hermione answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's a lovely name," the Mediwitch answered as she approached Hermione's abdomen. Severus removed his hand and backed away. The Mediwitch pulled out a stethoscope and listened to the baby's heartbeat. She pulled back and smiled. "Rose's heart rate is back up to 140 beats per minute. That's about normal for her."

"Rose was having heart problems?" Hermione asked.

"No, but for a while her heart rate dipped a little lower than we'd like. She seems to have recovered quite nicely though," the Mediwitch answered.

"Is she at risk for any lasting damage?" Hermione asked in panic.

"I don't believe so," the Mediwitch replied.

"Thank goodness," Hermione sighed.

"Indeed," Severus answered.

"Yes," the Mediwitch replied. "How are you feeling Mrs. Snape?"

"Well enough to maybe go home?" she replied with hope in her eyes.

The Mediwitch chuckled. "Well I'd be more than happy to permit you to go home if you had only fainted because of dehydration. Unfortunately, your blood pressure was also elevated."

"Is it elevated now?" Hermione asked.

"No," the Mediwitch answered with a reassuring smile. "We want to make sure it stays that way so we're keeping you overnight for observation."

"That sounds like a great idea," Severus replied.

Hermione sighed in resignation. "Only because I don't want to put Rose at risk."

"Good," the Mediwitch answered. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Some pumpkin juice and some chips sound good," Hermione replied.

"I'll see what I can do," the Mediwitch answered with a smile before exiting the room.

Hermione exhaled. "Thank you again for the flowers. They make this room much cheerier."

"You're welcome," he replied before swallowing. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I put you in here," he answered.

"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked.

"I may have been able to find a more tactful way to break the news to you about, well, you know," Severus replied.

The sadness returned to Hermione's eyes, but it wasn't the deep sadness he'd witnessed a few moments ago. "It wasn't your fault," Hermione answered as she placed her hand on Severus'. "I don't blame you."

"Thank you," he replied.

Silence fell between them. Severus began to rub Hermione's hand as quiet tears streaked her cheeks. She gave him an appreciative glance and finally composed herself enough to ask, "How did he die?"

"Hermione you don't…"

"No, I need to know. We both know I'll eventually find out."

"You have a point," Severus sighed. "He died from a killing curse."

"Oh," she answered. Then she asked, "What else did the Ministry tell you?"

"They can't locate the Invisibility Cloak or the Elder Wand."

"Shit," she muttered. He gave her a look. "I know where the wand is."

"Someone else did, too, and told Kingsley."

"Good," she replied before swallowing. "Do they have any suspects?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Hermione asked in shock.

Severus nodded. "Since Draco threatened Harry at our wedding reception, they believe he must be the killer. There are no other suspects. No other leads."

"That's stupid. Even if Draco wanted Harry dead, which is doubtful, he wouldn't jeopardize his future with Ginny like that."

"Exactly, but they can't come up with a better option and there will be substantial public pressure to make an arrest."

Hermione gulped. "Severus, do you have a suspect in mind?"

"No," Severus admitted. " But I do think that someone is trying to resurrect the Death Eaters. It makes too much sense if the same people who attacked Hogwarts also killed Potter. The murderer would prove not only that he was more powerful than Dumbledore, but also that he was more powerful than Harry Potter. It's a strong message to send not only to the Ministry, but also to the imprisoned Death Eaters."

"You may be right," Hermione whispered as she digested everything. "What can we do?"

"Wait and see if the aurors found the Elder Wand. It's at Dumbledore's grave, right?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Good. If all goes well, the aurors will have it by now."

"Hopefully," Hermione replied before asking. "After my pregnancy, will I be allowed to return to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I don't know if that would be advisable," Severus answered. "The Weasleys are all members, and none of them gave me an easy time."

"What did Ron say?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Severus replied. "He never said anything to me or anyone else about you, at least while I was present."

His heart broke at the pain in her eyes. "I suppose that's just as well."

"Hermione…" he began.

"No, I'm fine," she replied. "Rose has a father, and his name isn't Ronald Weasley."

"She does," Severus replied.

"Besides, it's sweet to watch you with her. You'll be a great father once she's born."

"Tell me that when we're arguing over who's going to change her," Severus replied with a sly smile.

Hermione laughed and was soon joined by Severus. The pain of Harry's death would leave a hole in her heart for a long time but Rose's life, full of hope and promise, was just beginning. In the end, Harry would want her to laugh, not cry.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, for reading, favoriting, and for putting me on alert! I appreciate it all! Also, Happy Valentines Day! If you're in a relationship, go out and celebrate. If like me you aren't, have a shot of something strong...it may be a long day.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize**

Kingsley took a deep breath and stared into the crowd. Cameras flashed as he searched for his opening words. He had spent the better part of the past hour preparing a speech, but now that he actually faced his public, those words seemed woefully inadequate. He swallowed and sent up a quick prayer for courage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he began in his most authoritative voice.

The murmuring of the crowd diminished as the shuttering of camera lenses crescendoed. Kingsley continued, "It is my deepest regret to inform you…" He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I must inform everyone here today that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is dead."

The cameras fell silent as the crowd gasped in collective shock. A few people burst into tears. "He was murdered in his home."

More gasps and tears; initial shock now turned to horror. Kingsley soldiered on despite their distress. "The cause of death was a killing curse."

"No!" a reporter yelled. "He was too good of an auror for that!"

"I'm afraid all of this is true," Kingsley answered.

"But how and why?" another asked.

"His case is currently under investigation," Kingsley replied. "It is too soon to announce any definite leads."

"When did he die?" another reporter chimed in.

"He was discovered dead at ten o'clock this morning by Ruby Griffin, an auror and co-worker of Mr. Potter's."

"Where is she?" Rita Skeeter asked, her eyes agleam with the hope of an exclusive interview.

"Next question," Kingsley answered as he pointed to another reporter.

"Do you know anything about the explosion just outside of Hogwarts late this afternoon?" she asked.

The other reporters fell silent and stared at the questioner. "When did that happen?" A reporter next to her hissed.

"About two hours ago. I was interviewing people at the scene when this press conference was called," she whispered back.

One by one, the reporters each returned their attention to Kingsley, who was visibly shaking. His throat ran dry, and he grasped for the words he needed to redirect attention to the situation at hand. Finally, he answered, "Yes, the Ministry is aware of it."

"What do you know?" a reporter asked.

He hung his head. "We know that two aurors lost their lives and three others are being treated for third degree burns."

"Why were the aurors there?" another reporter asked.

He stared at the reporters, who by now were clinging to his every word. He exhaled and replied, "There was a report of a disturbance. Someone cast some sort of fire spell, and the blaze was beyond our control."

"Were the investigation and subsequent fire related to Harry Potter's death?" a male reporter asked.

"I don't believe so," Kingsley lied. Then he added, "The Ministry is currently investigating their deaths as diligently as we are investigating Harry Potter's murder."

"Are there any funeral plans for Harry Potter?" Rita asked.

Kingsley silently thanked the stars that she had diverted the topic from the White Tomb attack. "Yes. We plan to give him a state funeral and bury him with top honors."

"Has a date been set?"

"No," Kingsley replied.

"What about suspects in Harry Potter's case? Are there any?"

"We are questioning a few people, but none has stood out as a viable lead."

I wonder who's being questioned, Rita thought.

"I will inform you of any new developments," Kingsley promised.

Or I will simply find the new developments myself, Rita thought.

* * *

"You don't play fair!" Hermione argued.

"It's not my fault you never grasped the finer points of tic tac toe," Severus teased.

"I never should've chosen this stupid game," Hermione muttered.

"Are we becoming poor sports now?"

"No," Hermione answered with a playful huff. "But I resent being defeated twelve times in a row. I still believe that you changed a few of my O's to X's."

"Now why would I do such a thing when defeating you fairly is far more entertaining?" Severus answered.

She scowled playfully before yawning. Severus gave her a small smile as he asked, "Are you tired?"

"I am, but Rose isn't," Hermione answered, laughing. "She's more energetic when you're around. I think she loves you already."

"The feeling is mutual," Severus replied. "Although I fear she will be disappointed with me once she actually sees me."

"No she won't," Hermione assured him. "All Rose wants is someone to love and care for her, and you already do both."

"I suppose you may have a point," Severus mused before rising.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked a little quicker than she'd intended.

Her eyes were a swirl of fear and sadness begging for Severus to stay. "I was going to use the restroom."

"Oh," she replied as she flushed. "Then where?"

"I was going to transfigure that chair into a suitable bed, but if you'd rather I leave for home then I will," he answered, hoping she'd ask him to stay.

"I need you to stay," she whispered.

"Then I shall," Severus replied before leaving for the restroom.

Once he shut the door, Hermione exhaled and wondered what had come over her. Maybe the idea of the resurrected Death Eaters had frightened her, but she felt safe within the security of the hospital. Severus was a great protector, and she was confident of her own skills but when she'd asked Severus to stay, she had felt something deeper than simple fear. She needed him to be close, but the full implication of the reason behind that need remained unclear to her.

"Hermione?"

His voice jolted Hermione from her thoughts. "Sorry," she began. "I was just thinking."

"Hopefully pleasant thoughts," Severus answered.

"They were," she replied. When did his eyes become so dark and alluring?

She watched him transfigure the chair into a bed. "Is that okay with the hospital staff?" she asked.

"I frankly don't care if it is or isn't," Severus replied with a smirk.

Hermione smirked in return. "Good. It would be barbaric to expect you to sleep in that chair."

"Indeed," Severus replied as he toed off his boots and settled into the transfigured bed. "May I extinguish the light?"

"Please do," she answered.

Once darkness had overtaken the room Hermione murmured, "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for staying."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he answered.

She settled into her bed, his words warming her heart. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of his breathing, comforted that he was still by her side.


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: YAY! Over 500 reviews! Thanks everyone! It's nice to be so well recieved! Thanks for brightening my days with your opinions and comments! Thanks also for putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course, reading!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Proudfoot," Lucius hissed as he examined the man standing at the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?"

Proudfoot stepped inside with a legion of aurors behind him. Lucius felt his stomach drop as Proudfoot answered, "We are looking for the Elder Wand."

"The Elder Wand?" Lucius asked in genuine surprise.

"Yes," Proudfoot answered.

"Why would I have it?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know, maybe your son stashed it here," he answered.

"Excuse me?" Lucius exclaimed.

"Dear, what is going on?" Narcissa asked as she stepped over to her husband.

"These dunderheads are searching for the Elder Wand," he answered.

"Why ever would they believe we had it?" Narcissa asked in an unnervingly sweet voice.

"You are both aware that Harry Potter was murdered yesterday, correct?" Proudfoot asked.

"We are," Narcissa answered.

"Your son Draco is the prime suspect," Proudfoot answered.

"Why?" she asked with a hint of edge in her voice.

"Because he threatened to kill Harry Potter," Proudfoot replied.

Lucius and Narcissa stared at each other in confusion. Finally, Lucius asked, "Are you referring to the incident at Severus' wedding reception?"

"Yes," Proudfoot replied.

"Draco never would've said anything to Harry if he hadn't made that tactless toast. You're wasting valuable time and money searching this house!"

"What are you searching for?" Narcissa asked.

"The Elder Wand," Proudfoot answered.

"It's missing?" Narcissa asked.

"Regrettably, yes," Proudfoot replied.

"You lost the Elder Wand?" Lucius asked in sheer disbelief.

"We didn't lose it as much as it was stolen from us," Proudfoot answered. "May we search your house now?"

"If it will please you, but you will not find anything," Narcissa replied.

The aurors wordlessly entered. Once they were out of earshot, Lucius shut the door and hissed, "These are the defenders of the Light?"

"I'm afraid so," Narcissa sighed.

* * *

Hermione leaned back in her bed and shut her eyes, praying she could recapture her lost sleep. An hour ago, a group of aurors had burst into her hospital room and kicked Severus out of what he claimed was a comfortable bed. They then proceeded to interrogate Hermione about Harry's whereabouts on the last day of his life. While she wished she could've been more helpful, she hadn't seen or heard anything suspicious the night of Harry's murder. Overall, the interview had been taxing, and now she desired only sleep.

She heard her husband's soft footsteps approach. She curled her lips into a smile and said, "Sorry they kicked you out of your bed."

"They needn't have been so cruel about it," Severus answered. "Not that I was sleeping anyway."

Hermione opened her eyes and rolled over. "Why not?"

He stared at her, debating whether or not to share what was on his mind. Just when he was about to table the subject, Hermione replied, "Something's wrong, Severus. I can see it in your eyes."

Severus swallowed as his eyes became distant and troubled. "Hermione, you've been through enough today…"

"And I refuse to relax until you tell me what's wrong," she replied.

He took a shaky breath and answered, "I had a dream last night. I dreamt that I was back at Hogwarts, begging for Dumbledore to save Lily. I woke up, and I couldn't stop thinking about something."

He fell silent. "What?" Hermione asked.

"The more I thought about his murder, the stolen invisibility cloak, and the killing curse, and now that the Elder Wand is gone…"

"The Elder Wand?" Hermione gasped.

"It's been stolen," Severus confirmed.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione breathed.

"Hermione maybe we shouldn't be discussing this."

"I'm in the hospital. If something happens I have doctors around me. Go on," she replied.

"It's obvious to me that the Death Eaters are coming back. I don't know who the new leader will be, I don't know who's behind the attacks, and I don't know what their plans are. All I know is," his voice began to crack, "It doesn't matter who fired the wand at Harry. Dumbledore and I murdered him."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We killed him! Both of us killed him!" Severus replied as tears began to well in his eyes. "Dumbledore made him out to be this hero, the savior of the Wizarding World. We made him a target for Voldemort and his followers! I thought I was protecting him, but we made him a sacrificial lamb. When he survived Voldemort, I never even considered that another Death Eater could rise. I was arrogant in not continuing to protect him. I thought I'd fulfilled my promise to protect him, but all I did was make him a target for the next leader of the Death Eaters. I killed him."

Severus inhaled sharply, overcome with remorse. Hermione reached out and embraced her husband as best she could. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. The only person who murdered Harry was the murderer, not you."

"I set him up to be murdered," Severus choked.

"No, you did not," Hermione insisted. "You did what you thought was right. No one could've foreseen this, no one."

"We never should've asked an eleven year old boy to fight the darkest wizard of all time," Severus replied.

She began to stroke his hair, surprised that it wasn't as greasy as it appeared. "Perhaps not, but you did not kill Harry Potter. I'm his best friend, and I don't blame you. You tried to keep him alive, and you succeeded for a time. You couldn't stop him from dying."

Severus looked up at her, and saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Hermione," he began. "No matter what happens, I will never allow them to put you in danger. I will protect you and Rose. As long as I draw breath, I will never allow you or Rose to be sacrificed the way Harry was."

Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she whispered, "Yes, but please promise me that you won't sacrifice yourself, either."

"I'll do my best to see that it doesn't come down to that," Severus replied.

"That will have to suffice," Hermione replied as she twirled a lock of his hair around her finger.

He captured her lips to seal the promise. She pulled him closer until he was nestled beside her on her bed.

"Oy! Am I interrupting anything?"


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all. Remember that dreaded author's note I mentioned a few weeks ago? Yep, it's time for it.**

**Once again, conference season has come, and this time, I'm going to...Atlanta Georgia! This conference holds a special place in my heart because I actually went last year and presented. I remember going through Atlanta and marveling about how big it was. I thought, "someone could completely lose themselves here, just become a new person and start a new life." That was the first spark of inspiration for _Objection_. Anyway, most of you probably didn't care about that, you want to know my posting schedule. I'm leaving tomorrow early, so I should be able to post. The conference starts at 9:30 AM both Friday and Saturday, so I have no idea if I'll post those two days, and if I do it may be late although I'll do my best to post early. I should come back Sunday. Hopefully this won't be too disruptive updating wise, but if it is, please bare with me. Thanks again for all the support.**

**Let's see, was there a cliffhanger or something...should I be mean and drag this out? Nah! I own about as much of these characters and this title as I do of the great state of Georgia. Considering that I own nothing in Georgia, and do not live there I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"Hello Hagrid," Severus growled as he pulled away from his wife

"Oy Severus, 'Mione," Hagrid began as he stepped inside. "How is everything goin'?"

"Fine," Hermione replied a little breathlessly. "Although I'm somewhat surprised to see you. How did you know I was here?"

"I read in the paper that you'd been dragged to the hospital by yer husband. I had to make sure you were alright," Hagrid answered before swatting something in the air. "How is yer little one?"

"She's fine," Hermione replied as she sat up straighter and placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "She gave us a little scare, but she should be fine now."

"Great!" Hagrid exclaimed. "I was worried about her when I heard you'd been hospitalized."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

Hagrid smiled before turning attention to Severus. Although Severus wore a mask of calm control, Hagrid could see the fatigue in his eyes. "How are you holding up Severus?"

"As well as can be expected," Severus sighed.

"You've probably had a rough night," Hagrid continued.

"I'll be fine once Hermione is released," Severus answered as he pinpointed the location of the pesky flying insect. He smirked as he captured it in his fist.

"Annoying little bugger," Hagrid commented. "Er, bug."

Hermione chuckled as Severus squeezed his fist tighter. "It's been following me since I lef' Hogwarts," Hagrid continued.

"Should I kill it?" Severus asked.

"No!" a tiny voice yelled.

Severus threw the bug on the ground and it transformed into Rita Skeeter. "Rita, what a pleasure to see you again," said Hermione in a dry voice.

"Yes. To what do we owe the displeasure?" Severus asked.

Rita scowled. "Can you blame me? Potter's best friend is hospitalized, scared, and worse, grieving for her best friend."

"Now look here Rita!" Hagrid interrupted. "I won't have you stirring the cauldron if you know what I mean…"

"No, I'm fine," Hermione replied, the sadness once again evident in her eyes. "I can give you a statement if that's what you came here for."

"A statement would be nice!" Rita admitted. "Why are you in the hospital?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, we're doing this my way. I will give you a statement on Harry's death. That's it."

Rita mulled it over. A statement on his death was better than none at all, and it may make a good story, especially if she could get a statement from Ron as well. "Fine, what is your statement on Harry's death?"

Hermione took a shaky breath as the tears returned to her eyes. She swallowed before wiping them away with renewed determination. "While I am devastated over the loss of my best friend Harry Potter, I know that he is finally at peace. His body is at rest and his spirit is watching over us. My only hope is that we can provide Harry with justice by catching the person who murdered him."

Rita took down the quote, only to have Severus snatch the writing pad from her and scan the contents. He returned the pad to her as she glared at him. "It's accurate," Severus assured Hermione.

"Yes it is thank you very much!" Rita huffed before walking out of the room.

"Merlin, I should be more careful nex' time I leave Hogwarts. I honestly jus' thought she was a bug," Hagrid replied.

"It's an easy mistake to make," Severus answered with the slightest bit of humor before he turned his attention to Hermione. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," she replied in a cracked voice. "It's just hard to believe that he's gone." She swallowed as the determination returned to her face. "I meant what I said to Rita though, we have to find his killer."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be gettin' involved with this?" Hagrid asked.

"I have to. If something had happened to me, Harry would've done the same. Harry deserves justice, and Draco Malfoy didn't kill him," Hermione replied.

"I wish someone would tell the aurors that. They're searchin' the Malfoy Mansion and Draco's place right now," Hagrid replied.

"What?" the couple asked.

"They're still convinced that Draco murdered Harry."

"Good Merlin," Severus groaned.

"We'll just have to come up with an alternate suspect then," Hermione replied.

"Who? There's no one," Hagrid answered.

"Then we'll just have to do some investigating," Hermione replied.

* * *

"This wand works amazingly well, wouldn't you say, my followers?" Fenrir asked as he raised the Elder Wand and swallowed his last bite of meat.

The twenty frightened people across from him nodded nervously as Scabior and the Chief stood beside him and smirked. "Fenrir, may we have a word with you?" Scabior asked.

"Certainly," he answered as he collected the wand and the cloak.

Together, they made their way to a grove of trees, knowing full well that their unwilling minions would stay behind, if only for fear of the social stigma of being exposed as lycanthropes. Once they reached a dark place in the trees and were safely away from the rest, Fenrir asked, "Yes?"

"You said that we needed time to get a map of Azkaban, correct?" Scabior asked.

"Yes, I said as much last night, why?" Fenrir asked.

"I was thinking maybe in the meantime we could look for the Resurrection Stone," Scabior suggested.

"Why would I want to waste time looking for a stone?" Fenrir asked with a hint of edge in his voice.

"If you possessed it, then you would be in charge of all three Deathly Hollows!" Scabior answered. "You would be the Master of Death!"

The Chief's eyes shone with interest as he answered, "He's right."

Fenrir glared as he asked, "Why would I want to be Master of Death when I can be the Master in Life!"

"Because you could live forever!" Scabior answered.

"Wasn't the desire for immortality what ultimately undid Voldemort?" Fenrir asked in a controlled voice.

Scabior and the Chief simply stared at him. "Of course it was!" Fenrir hissed. "That moron Voldemort was so terrified of dying he could barely think straight! His one weakness was a fear of death! I cannot afford such a weakness in my quest for power!"

"But it could be a strength, to live forever," Scabior answered.

"No, we'll spend all of our time searching for that stupid stone and before we know it, the aurors will close in. We won't even see them coming! I may be Master over Death, but what good does that do me if I'm locked in a cage?"

The other two stared at him, their eyes flashing in understanding. Fenrir smiled, a gesture which contorted his features all the more. "What I am creating, an empire of lycanthropes, will survive long after I die. I will always be known as the man who gave them their condition. I was the one who made them glorious, made them more than what they were! In short I gave them life!"

"I suppose you have a point," Scabior replied.

"After we have achieved our goal, I may search for the stone, but it needn't be a distraction now. I've never feared death, and I don't intend to start," Fenrir replied.

"That may be a wise attitude to have," Scabior admitted.

The Chief nodded in agreement.

"Glad you agree, not that I needed your concurrence," Fenrir replied. "Now, let's discuss our plans to infiltrate Azkaban in order to obtain the layout…"


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! Thanks especially for all of the support! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Ginevra sifted through the items strewn about the room. The clothes she and the elves had carefully folded and put away on shelves had been haphazardly tossed on the floor along with the perfume bottles and jewelry boxes that had adorned her dresser. Even the dresses in her closet had fallen victim to the heavy-handed search of the aurors. It was enough to cause bile to creep up her throat. She swallowed and winced at the burn. Ginevra then took a deep breath, pulled out her wand, and began to cast cleaning spells.

The clothes flew into their assigned places as though nothing had occurred. It both comforted her and gave her pause. If only bringing Harry back or disproving the charges against Draco could be as easy as waving a wand. She exhaled as she pushed the thought from her mind. There was no sense in regretting or wishing things were different when there was so much work to do. She lifted her wand again and resumed her task.

"Ginevra?" Draco asked as he poked his head in the door.

She finished replacing the last of the dresses and turned to look at her husband. "Draco," she began. "I thought you were taking a walk about the grounds."

"I was," he replied. "I'm sorry if I left abruptly, but I needed to clear my head."

"I understand," she replied.

Draco examined the floor and picked up a wooden dragon. He smiled as he began, "Remember when you gave me this?"

Ginevra beamed. "It was the first Christmas we spent together. I found it in Romania, and I was so scared that you wouldn't like it."

"I loved it," he replied before setting the dragon on the table where it belonged. Then, he stepped over to his wife and embraced her.

She leaned against him before exhaling. "I'm sorry about all of this," Draco continued. "You don't deserve to have your life turned upside down."

"Why? This isn't your fault," Ginevra answered.

"I know," he replied. "But I keep thinking that maybe if I'd handled things differently then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Draco, if you're referring to the comment you made to Harry…it was said in anger. They shouldn't hold it against you like this," Ginevra assured him.

"I wish they saw it that way," he mused before kissing the top of her head.

She raised her head and gazed directly into his eyes. "I love you," she began. "That will never change."

"I love you too," Draco replied before capturing her lips. "Why don't you let the house elves finish up here?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Cleaning gives me some comfort, like maybe I have the power to set things right."

Draco nodded. "Mind if I sit on the bed and watch then?"

She smirked. "You just enjoy the view."

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes, but I can't say that I mind it," Ginevra replied before winking.

Draco cleared a spot on the bed, sat down, and admired his wife's figure as she continued to cast her spells.

* * *

"Careful," Severus began as he helped Hermione regain her balance.

"Thank you," she replied as she stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off the ashes. They had considered apparating home, but Severus had been nervous about the potential harm to Rose this late in Hermione's pregnancy. A Portkey was ruled out for the same reason. Hermione had panicked at the idea of flying, so she and Severus flooed home.

"You're quite welcome," Severus replied. "Remember, the doctor told you to rest today."

"I will," she answered a bit impatiently, already aggravated with the doctor's advice.

"Do not stress yourself. I will make dinner tonight," Severus continued, ignoring her irritation.

"What are you planning to make?" Hermione asked.

"Spaghetti," he replied. "Unless you'd prefer something else?"

"I was thinking pizza," she replied as her lips curled up at the corners.

He stared at her in shock. "I never could stand pizza."

"Why? How can you hate pizza?" Hermione asked, equally surprised.

"Simple: it's greasy, the melted cheese tastes like rubber, and don't get me started on those heartburn-inducing pepperoni slices," Severus replied.

"I can't argue with you on the pepperoni," she conceded. "But your other objections are completely without merit. I can make you a good pizza if you'd allow…"

"Maybe another day," Severus cut her off, his eyes firm, but affectionate.

"Right," she answered as she remembered the doctor's advice. "I suppose I'm not completely opposed to spaghetti."

"Good. Are you hungry right now?"

"A little."

"I can begin cooking soon," Severus replied. "I just need to check on a couple of potions I've had on stasis since you've been in the hospital."

"That's fine," Hermione replied. "I'll just sit here and read a book."

Severus kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I will call you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

Severus walked out of the room, robes billowing behind him. She took a deep breath as she turned and strolled to her bedroom. As she lay down on her bed, she felt Rose kicking against her. She put a hand over her abdomen and began, "I wish you could've known Harry, Little Rose." Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she continued, "He loved you. He really wanted to see you. I just wish he could have."

Tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Harry…I suppose I should tell you the story…he saved me from a troll when I was eleven. It was Halloween, and I was so scared. He found me and rescued me along with Ron Weasley, your biological father."

The tears flowed more freely as she meditated on her best friend. "We were the Golden Trio," she continued, gasping for air. "We saved the Wizarding World. Harry and I were friends, but I thought Ron loved me."

She stopped talking and simply allowed herself to cry, not only for Harry, but for the shattered dream of the invincible Golden Trio.


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione trudged into the kitchen with her eyes half open. Severus looked up from his morning newspaper, unable to hide his concern. On and off throughout the night, he'd heard Hermione sob. While he'd tried to comfort her, he had been powerless to ease her grief.

"Morning Severus," she yawned as she sat down across from him, not caring that she remained in her nightshirt.

"Good morning, Hermione," he answered as he set down the paper.

"I'm sorry I kept you awake last night," she continued. "I kept having this dream about Harry and me during the final battle, only this time he didn't wake up from Voldemort's attack."

"That must have been terrifying," Severus answered as an elf began to set the table for breakfast.

"It wasn't at first ince I would remember that Harry did survive Voldemort's attack," Hermione replied. "But it kept reminding me that Harry was dead, most likely at the hands of a madman, and there isn't anything I can say or do to change it."

"I wish I could help," Severus answered.

"You helped me quite a bit last night just by holding me." she replied.

"It was no trouble," Severus said with a trace of a smile before another elf popped in carrying an ornate serving dish.

"Here's the quiche you requested," the elf announced.

"Thank you," Severus replied.

"Quiche?" Hermione asked.

Severus gave her a half smile. "You were exhausted, and I didn't think my French toast would be enough this morning."

"It's not terrible," Hermione replied. "It just doesn't always agree with Rose."

"So she's the one who doesn't like it," Severus replied.

"I fear so," Hermione answered. "Anyway, the elves made this dish?"

"They wanted to relieve you of some stress," Severus replied.

Hermione looked at the elf who was setting the dish on the table. He smiled and nodded in agreement with Severus, although Hermione suspected Severus of coercing the elves into helping. Still, when the elf served her a slice, she accepted it and replied, "Thank you."

"Mistress Snape is welcome," the elf replied before serving Severus. Then it apparated away, leaving the couple alone.

"Thank you for _making _breakfast,' she replied with a smirk.

"Anytime," Severus answered with a matching smirk.

They began eating in silence until Hermione set down her fork and placed a hand on her stomach. "Is the food agreeing with you?" Severus asked.

"Yes it's wonderful," Hermione answered. "Rose just woke up. She kicked me a little harder than I expected."

"Are you injured?"

"No," she replied. "But it was a little hard."

"Well Rose, you really should be nicer to your mother," Severus began as he directed his attention towards her stomach. "After all, she is the one who's going to select your toys as you grow older. You would not want her to buy you a bunch of dolls now would you?"

"Dolls?" Hermione asked with mock horror.

Severus shrugged as he returned his focus to Hermione. "My mom always threatened to buy me dolls if I misbehaved in the grocery store. On days when I was really bad, she claimed that she'd sell all of my toys and only buy me only dolls for the rest of my life. I don't know what a girl would dread her parents buying, but I suspect dolls are a good threat until I learn what she doesn't like."

"You're horrible," Hermione teased.

"Perhaps," Severus replied with a smirk.

Hermione scooted the chair away from the table. "I think she wants to say, 'hi' to you. Would you like to feel her kick?"

He stood up from the table, unable to hide the gleam of pride and joy in his eyes. "I would very much like to," he replied.

He stepped over to Hermione and set a hand on her abdomen. "Hello Rose," he began. "How are you today?"

He felt her kick within Hermione and chuckled. "She seems to be having a good morning."

Before Hermione could answer, they heard a POP! "Master Snape!"

"Yes?" he asked in irritation.

"Master Kingsley is at the door! He needs to speak to Hermione about Master Potter's funeral," the elf answered.

"Shit," Hermione muttered as she stood up and Severus removed his hand from her. "I'm not dressed. Please stall him!"

Hermione raced out of the room and tore down the hallway towards her room. "I shall see him," Severus sighed as he followed the elf out of the room and into the foyer, where Kingsley Shacklebolt awaited him.

"Hello Mr. Snape," he began before raising an eyebrow. "Where is your wife?"

"She will be here shortly," Severus replied.

Kingsley nodded. "Good. How has she been feeling?"

"As well as can be expected," Severus replied.

Kingsley nodded. "How is your baby?"

"Very well, and very active," Severus replied.

"Good," Kingsley replied.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Hermione began as she entered wearing a set of robes she'd bought a few days before Harry's death. Severus couldn't hide his smile as he admired her figure. It quickly died when he sensed Kingsley's stare.

"Hello Hermione. How are you faring?"

She exhaled. "It's all still new to me. I never imagined what living without Harry would be like. It's so strange…"

"I can imagine," Kingsley replied before shaking his head. "I may not have known him as well as you did, but Harry was our best auror. His presence on the force and in the Ministry will be sorely missed."

"I know," she replied.

"Anyway, the Ministry plans to give him a state funeral."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I will be organizing everything. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to give a eulogy."

She swallowed. "I…I would be flattered. It would be an honor to do so."

He shuffled his left foot as he looked down, trying to collect his next words. Once he'd gathered his thoughts he looked up and asked, "Since Ron was also a member of the Golden Trio, I planned on asking him to do a eulogy as well. Will you be all right with that?"

Hermione felt her throat go dry as she tried to swallow. A cold shill ran down her spine, but the kicking of her daughter rooted her in the present. "I suppose that would be fine," she finally answered. "Ron was his best friend as well."

"Good," Kingsley answered.

"Could you please assure me that the Weasleys will not harass my wife?" Severus interrupted.

"I will do my best," Kingsley replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

He nodded. "That's all I came to ask, unless you've heard of any leads…"

"No," Severus replied.

"We've heard nothing," Hermione confirmed.

Kingsley nodded. "Then goodbye to you both. I will see you at the funeral in a week. I'll fill you in on details as they are settled."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," Severus replied.

With that, Kingsley left.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

Hermione gazed into his eyes and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for trying to defend me against the Weasleys."

"I will always defend you," Severus replied.

Hermione smiled and embraced him, taking comfort in his lean frame. Severus held her tightly, wishing he could bring her the safety and comfort she needed.


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing, putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course reading! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but I presented yesterday and things got hectic after that. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione fiddled absently with her quill as she stared down at the page in front of her. For the past five paragraphs the words had flowed easily from her mind to quill to parchment as she briefly summarized Harry's contributions to the magical world. Now she stared at the last sentence she'd written. Harry was so much more than "The Boy Who Lived" or the founding member of "The Golden Trio". How could she possibly reduce nearly a dozen years of friendship to a few thoughts on a page? How could she express who Harry was and what he meant to her without sounding maudlin or trite? Even in death, he was bigger than life.

"Mistress Snape!"

Startling at the intrusion, she dropped her quill, smearing the page with ink. She scowled before turning to the elf. In dismay the elf nervously asked, "Is mistress angry with Tilly?"

She sighed. "No, I'm just frustrated with this speech. Do you want to help me write it?"

"No," the elf answered. "Tilly just came to tell Mistress that Mistress Malfoy is here."

"Oh," Hermione replied as her expression softened.

"Tilly wanted to tell Master Snape, but Master Snape is in the lab. Master Snape hates to be disturbed," Tilly replied.

"I understand," Hermione replied as she stood up from her desk. "Thank you for telling me she's here."

Wincing in pain, Hermione made her way to the foyer wishing not for the first time that she could apparate to spare her tired feet.

Ginevra turned to face her friend at the sound of her approach. She rushed to Hermione and found herself melting in the comfort of her warm embrace. "Hello," she murmured.

"Hello Ginevra," Hermione replied.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you were hospitalized," Ginevra began as they separated.

"That's fine, but how did you know…"

"I read it in the _Daily Prophet_," Ginevra answered. She saw the annoyed expression on Hermione's face and added, "It only stated that you'd collapsed, and that you gave your statement on Harry Potter's death while receiving treatment at St. Mungo's."

"Good," Hermione replied. "I was afraid Rita would embellish the details of my condition."

"How is the baby?"

Hermione glowed as she replied, "She's doing more than well. Let's go to the sitting room. My feet are killing me."

"Are your ankles swelling?" Ginevra asked, both concerned and curious about what might lie ahead for her.

"Not at the moment, although I fear that may begin soon," Hermione replied, caressing her stomach, "I think it's more that this baby is gaining weight and making it harder for mommy to stand on these hard floors."

"The joys of pregnancy," Ginevra muttered.

Hermione smiled. "It will all be worth it in the end."

"Hopefully," Ginevra sighed as they entered the sitting room and sat beside each other on the couch.

Hermione noticed that Ginevra's typical joie de vivre had been replaced by a heavy weariness. "How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Ginevra inhaled slowly before replying, "The reason I did not come see you in the hospital was because the night you were hospitalized, Draco and I were interrogated by a group of aurors."

"Severus said they were targeting you as suspects."

"It's worse than that," Ginevra replied. "When the Elder Wand disappeared, they stormed into our house and completely tore it apart. I spent the rest of the day tidying up and making sure everything was returned to its proper place."

"Oh my."

"I truly feel awful for not visiting you yesterday, but by the time I'd finished cleaning, you had already been discharged."

"There's no need to feel guilty," Hermione replied. "You've been under enormous stress."

Ginevra nodded as tears filled her eyes. "I feel so helpless! I know Draco is innocent, but sometimes I feel I'm the only one."

"I believe he's innocent," Hermione replied. "As does Severus."

"Which brings the grand total to three," Ginevra replied. "well… plus Draco's parents and maybe a few of our other friends."

"They'll find the guilty party soon," Hermione replied.

"How? They have no leads, no alternate suspects, and no clues pointing to anyone other than Draco. They don't care about whether or not my family survives or if my child has a father; all they care about is making an arrest… any arrest… to satisfy the public's need for closure."

Ginny began to sob. Hermione embraced her and gently rubbed her back, helpless to offer more than those small gestures of comfort.

Ginny sniffed and peeked up at Hermione. "I'm sorry; you've been through so much. Harry was your best friend. You probably don't want to hear about his murder investigation."

"I want to be here for you," Hermione replied. "I also want the real killer captured, not an innocent man."

"Thank you," Ginevra answered with a sniff.

Ginny calmed her breathing as she released herself from Hermione's embrace. "Where is Severus? I didn't think he'd let you or the baby out of his sight after your crisis."

"He's brewing in the basement."

"Brewing?"

"I sort of forced him into it," Hermione answered in a sly voice.

"How?"

"I was growing tired of having him hover over me, making sure I rested and drank enough fluids. Plus I needed some solitude in order to write a eulogy for Harry."

"When is the funeral?" Ginny asked. "I don't know if I should go, but I'd like to. I always considered Harry a friend."

"You should go if that's what you want to do," Hermione answered. "As for the funeral, Kingsley told me this morning that it's a week from today."

"Thank you," Ginny replied.

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "I couldn't write the eulogy with Severus counting how many glasses of water and orange juice I was drinking."

Ginny laughed. "I can see him threatening to deduct points from you if you didn't drink enough."

Hermione laughed along with her. When they caught their breath, Hermione continued, "I reminded him that his apothecary was opening soon, and he needed potions to sell. We'd look foolish if our shelves weren't stocked in time."

"Yes, you would," Ginny answered. "It sure is sweet how Severus is hovering over you."

"He has been sweet," Hermione admitted.

"You're lucky to have him as your husband."

"I know," Hermione replied.

"It's almost enough to make one think he may care for you," Ginny replied.

Hermione shifted a little. "He may. I think he cares more about Rose."

"Rose?"

Hermione's glow returned. "We named our baby Rose."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"How did you come up with it?"

"Severus was using it as a pet name, and I liked the sound of it."

"Have you thought of a middle name?"

"Not yet," Hermione replied. "But at least she finally has a first name."

"You still have some time," Ginny answered. "It's just so nice that you and Severus could come to an agreement."

"It is," Hermione replied, wondering what Ginny was implying.

"You're so fortunate to have found a husband who makes you happy," Ginny continued.

"I am very happy with Severus. He's my best male friend."

"Just your best male friend?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes. I don't want to be anything more to him. Some people like you and Draco are meant to be happy. Others like me, well we have to settle for a little less. I like friendship. We won't hurt each other if we're friends. If we became more, then all sorts of emotions would enter into it. That might make for passionate nights, but it could also make for days where all we'd do is scream at each other."

"Hermione, it wouldn't have to be that way."

"I know, my parents weren't that way. Ron and I were, though. I've thought long and hard about it and maybe I'm just not meant to love. Perhaps there's some deficiency in me that causes me to give too much of myself to others. I like the independence I have now, the idea of not handing over all of myself to a man. If I loved Severus, I'd exist only to make him happy. I'd sacrifice everything for him as I did with Ron, and then it would break my heart… again… when I discovered he didn't love me the way I loved him."

"Have you ever considered that he may have the same insecurities? We saw what happened with Lily in the pensieve."

"No, because Severus doesn't love me, and he never will. I'm fine with that because I don't want to love him."

"But could you love him?"

"No," Hermione answered.

Ginny smirked, positive that Hermione was deceiving herself and determined to help her see the truth.

* * *

Severus stirred the potion, trying his best to focus on the task at hand. His thoughts kept wandering back to Hermione. She needed to drink at least four more cups of water before evening, and someone needed to make sure she did so.

He shook his head. His desire to see her had nothing to do with making sure she was following medical advice. She was grieving and it tore at his very soul. Whether she needed a shoulder to cry on, a listening ear, or space to process Harry's death, he hoped he could be what she needed.

Severus could hear the potion begin to simmer. He stopped stirring and began the next phase of the brewing, pondering how and when he'd grown so fond of the witch upstairs.


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I'm back from Atlanta, so updating should resume as usual, at least until March. Thanks for bearing with me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Hermione?" Severus called as he entered the dining room.

Hermione peeked up from the book she'd been scanning. "Hello Severus. The elves said dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes."

"You let them cook for you?" he asked playfully.

"Only because my feet hurt and I'm trying to work on this speech," she grumbled as she set the book down.

"I have a potion that can reduce oedema if you need it," Severus replied.

"No, I'll be fine," Hermione answered. "I think it's just these hard floors."

"Let me know if you change your mind," Severus offered. "You mentioned the speech…"

Hermione sighed, "I think I'm almost finished with it, but I can't find a good conclusion. It needs to be powerful, thought-provoking, but I haven't come up with anything yet. I've been reading poetry for inspiration."

"I'm sure something will come to you," Severus replied before noticing the cup beside her. "How much have you had to drink today?"

"Enough," Hermione assured him.

"The doctor says you need fluids," Severus reminded her.

"I've had three cups since Ginny left around two this afternoon," Hermione answered.

"Ginevra was here?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "She felt bad for not visiting me in the hospital."

"I'd imagine she's under an enormous amount of stress," Severus mused.

"That's putting it mildly."

Severus' expression became contemplative. "I fear things will only become worse for Ginevra and Draco, considering the public demand for an arrest."

"You don't think…"

"I don't know," Severus replied. "I just remember the outcry for arrests after each of the Wizarding Wars."

"True," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "I don't know. It all still feels like a dream. Sometimes I imagine Harry is going to step through the floo and tell us it was all part of an undercover sting operation."

Severus exhaled. "I wish that were the case."

"I know it's not true," Hermione replied as tears flooded her eyes. "But it doesn't stop me from dreaming."

Hermione glanced at him wistfully. Severus scooted his chair back and pulled her onto his lap. She leaned against his chest and sobbed. At a loss to comfort her, he settled for rubbing small circles on her back.

"Thank you," she choked. "I miss Harry so much."

Severus remained silent as he continued his massage. "I wish I could bring him back for you," Severus finally replied.

"Harry wouldn't want to come back," Hermione answered as she looked up at him, her face red and splotchy with tears. "Harry is in a better place. He's with his mom, his dad, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin. He's happier now. That's the one comfort I have."

"Perhaps that's a good way to look at it," Severus replied.

"Harry told me what he experienced when he died during the battle. He talked about being at peace, about seeing Dumbledore. If there wasn't a war, he told me he may not have returned to life."

Severus merely nodded as fresh tears came to Hermione. She burrowed her head back into his chest until she felt her daughter kick. In surprise Hermione looked up at Severus and managed to smile. "She's kicking," she whispered. "At least Harry got to feel my daughter kick."

"I'm sure he would've loved her," Severus answered.

"He would've loved her," Hermione replied. "He would've spoiled her rotten."

"He would've taught her to love Quidditch," Severus commented, unable to hide his disdain for the sport.

Hermione began to giggle, which soon turned into a full belly laugh. "He would've, and she would have driven us crazy with it!"

"Perhaps she would've hated it as much as you do."

She stopped laughing. "No, Harry would've taught her to love flying. I've always been afraid to fly. Everyone thinks it's because you can't learn about flying in a book, but my queasiness about flying had nothing to do with that. I've always been afraid of it."

"Why?"

Hermione took a shaky breath. "It's stupid, but then again many phobias are." She swallowed and continued. "When I was six, I was on a swing set at a local park. It was a rickety old thing…I'm surprised my parents allowed me on it. Anyway, somehow the chain broke while I was in midair. I remember flying before hitting the ground. I scratched up my face pretty well, and the impact knocked a couple of my teeth out. I've been afraid of heights ever since."

"That's not a stupid reason at all," Severus replied.

"I know, but I don't tell a lot of people about it. I do fly, and I can, but it terrifies me," Hermione replied.

He kissed her on the forehead. "You were brave to even get up on a broom."

"Thanks," Hermione whispered before her eyes glowed in recognition. "I don't think I ever told anyone other than my parents that story. I was always afraid of Harry and Ron considering me a baby."

"You are not a baby," Severus answered.

"Thanks," she replied before smiling again. "I'm glad we're friends."

"That's something I don't hear often," Severus replied, not sure he'd ever heard that statement in reference to himself at all.

"I mean it," she answered. "You listen, you comfort me when I need it, and you don't push me to do anything that makes me uncomfortable. I like having you around."

"You haven't been entirely unpleasant as a spouse either," Severus replied. "I appreciate living with someone who does not judge me."

"You're a hero Severus, not the monster you at times think yourself to be. You're quite caring, even if you do not often show it."

"Nor do I plan to show that side of me to anyone other than you and Rose," he answered.

"Why?"

"I don't show my, how would you say, softer side, to those I don't consider worthy of it. I'd much prefer to be alone than to be injured and manipulated again," Severus replied.

"I can relate," Hermione replied.

"I'm sure you can," Severus answered as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

Hermione leaned closer to him, waiting for him to complete the kiss she offered. He leaned into her until they melted into one.


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Will you please send in the next applicant?" the director asked as he shuffled through his papers to find the next resume.

"Miss Farrah Jackson," the secretary called.

Miss Jackson smiled as she stood. While her smile was disarmingly sweet, there was a gritty focus in her eyes the secretary did not often see. Then again, she rarely saw blond bombshells applying to be guards in Azkaban. It was both odd and refreshing.

Farrah stepped into the room and extended her hand, "Hello, Mr. Smith. Thank you for reviewing my application and for allowing me this interview."

She sat down and crossed her ankles. Her hands were folded on her lap, creating a deceptively soft, innocent look. Mr. Smith sized her up critically before responding, "Well, thank you for coming, Ms. Jackson."

"Please, call me Farrah," she replied.

"Your resume is quite impressive, as is your training. It's not every day someone comes to us from the London School of Security," Mr. Smith replied.

"I always fancied working at Azkaban because it would combine my two greatest loves; being near the ocean and protecting people from criminals," Farrah replied.

"I see. Tell me a little about yourself."

"I was born and raised in Dundee along the coast of the North Sea," she began. "That is where I fell in love with the ocean. I attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I excelled in my studies but I also had a deep desire to help others. It was in my final year that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. That event, along with a determination to ensure public safety, inspired me to go into security; I attended the London School of Security, where I received top marks. After graduation I went on to work at Nurmengard where I stayed there for five years until my father became ill. I returned home to help my mother nurse him back to health. Now that he has recovered, I am back in the market for a job. When I heard about the opening for a new guard at Azkaban, I decided to apply."

"Well that certainly is an interesting story," he answered. "Your supervisor at Nurmengard gave you a glowing recommendation, which is always encouraging. What are your career goals here?"

"I want to acquire the skills necessary to become one of the chief guards or perhaps a supervisor," she replied.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Still here, working to protect those who cannot defend themselves from dangerous criminals," she replied.

The more Farrah spoke, the more confident Mr. Smith became in her abilities. One doubt continued to nag at him throughout the interview: would the prisoners respect her or take advantage of her ladylike demeanor? Finally, he decided to test her. "Would you mind coming with me?"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I want to give you an opportunity to interact with some of our prisoners," Mr. Smith replied.

"Sure," she answered with a look of pure confidence.

He led her out of the office through a door and down a hallway. At the end of the hallway, he wordlessly undid the wards and opened the door. Immediately they were assaulted with the screams and jeers of those on the other side of the bars. Mr. Smith glanced back at Farrah, who was unfazed by the noise. In silence, they walked beside the cells until they reached one with a greasy-haired man muttering something about a snake.

"Farrah, this is a Death Eater, Augustus Rockwood." he shouted over the din.

The man turned and glared at her. "Disgusting sell outs," Rockwood muttered, "You'll see. Voldemort will rise again."

"How?" Farrah asked in a sweetly patronizing voice. "Did Potter miss one of his horcruxes?"

"You little bitch!" he hissed.

"Back off!" she shouted.

Wandlessly creating a distraction for Mr. Smith, Farrah addressed Rockwood with a low growl and bared fangs. Rockwood's reaction was immediate and visceral. He retreated into his cell and muttered something about purebloods.

"Yes, you'll make a fine employee," Mr. Smith noted, turning back just in time to see the prisoner reduced to a fetal position mumbling in the corner.

* * *

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he asked as he set down his cup of tea.

Hermione took a deep breath. "How would you describe your relationship with Harry?"

Severus paused before responding, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm still working on his eulogy… and I was thinking of transitioning from what he has done to how other people saw him to my view of him as one of my closest friends. How did you view him?" Hermione asked before taking a sip of her water.

"I hardly consider myself an appropriate person to ask," Severus replied.

"I think you're the perfect person to ask," Hermione answered. "Your feelings towards Harry have always been deep and… complicated… yet right before he died you two did have a conversation. You must have cared for him at least a little."

Severus sighed. "For me he was little more than an unwelcome duty until the end of the war. Then I suppose," he swallowed, "I saw him as someone to be tolerated because he was one of your friends. When we last spoke, he was struggling to make his peace with Ginevra's pregnancy. At that moment, I saw myself in him."

"He became human for you," Hermione muttered.

"One could make that claim," Severus replied.

"He was a human," Hermione muttered before exclaiming, "He was a human!"

"He wasn't a troll," Severus ghosted a quizzical grin.

"Yes, but the Wizarding world has glorified, almost deified him. At the end of the day, we are burying a man… a very good man, but nonetheless a man."

"Is that a good thing?" Severus asked.

"Yes!" Hermione answered. "Harry never sought honors and accolades; he just wanted to be a regular person. Maybe he could not be one in life, but he can be one in death. Thank you Severus!"

She rushed over to embrace him. Hermione then darted away, leaving him flustered in the wake of her enthusiasm. Severus took a deep breath as he stood and prepared for another round of brewing. As he descended into his lab he smirked in satisfaction, pleased to have been able to bring a smile to Hermione's lips.


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I truly appreciate all the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione smoothed the wrinkles from her black dress and took a deep breath. A small flutter drew her hands to her stomach. "Hello Rose. Are you awake?"

Her answer came in the form of a lazy stretch and she smiled in spite of her fading spirits. "Good. At least one of us is happy at the prospect of a new day."

Tugging at the side seams to make sure the dress hung straight, Hermione examined herself critically in the mirror. She cast a quick glamour spell to mask the evidence of her sleepless night, sighed, and stepped out of the bathroom, steeled to face a day she had dreaded for the past week.

The day Harry Potter would be laid to rest.

Severus was sitting on their bed and staring at a speck of fluff on the floor. He wore black as was his custom, but the robes he wore today were noticeably darker than usual. They must be new. It brought a smile to Hermione's face to see that Severus was making an effort to honor Harry, even if his feelings towards her friend were mixed, at best.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

He looked up. "Yes, I was just waiting on you," Severus replied.

She exhaled. "I think I'm ready to go, although how one can ever truly be ready to bury one's best friend is beyond me." She dabbed at her eyes in an effort to keep unshed tears at bay. "Thank you for agreeing to come with me."

"Despite appearances, I did care for Harry," Severus replied.

"I know," Hermione responded as she stepped into Severus' arms.

Severus kissed her on the forehead. "We should probably leave soon."

"I suppose so," she sighed as they walked outside and linked arms to apparate to the graveyard.

Many of the seats at Harry's gravesite had already been filled, a startling contingent of red hair conspicuous in the right front row. One of those red heads turned to cast judgmental eyes on Hermione, causing her to gulp and clutch Severus' hand. He led her to a seat next to Hagrid in the left front row.

"Hermione," he quietly called. "I saved you a seat."

She nodded in thanks as they sat.

Hermione settled herself as best she could on the hard wooden seat. Straight chairs were much less pleasant now that her stomach had expanded. Across the aisle George whispered to Ron in a not-so-hushed tone, "Doesn't it bother you to see Hermione with that enormous bun in her oven?"

"Not really," Ron replied in an equally bold voice. "I certainly wouldn't want to raise a baby that wasn't mine."

Hermione darted a glance at Severus, whose eyes had turned considerably darker. "Besides," Ron continued, "Could you really see me changing nappies?"

The boys laughed until Arthur hushed them. The hardness in Severus' eyes remained until a ceremonial trumpet sounded from the rear.

All eyes turned to the source of the fanfare except for Hermione's, which sought and found a red head in the back of the crowd. She felt a wave of relief knowing that her friend had managed to attend.

A solemn group of pall bearers approached, Harry's casket levitated between their ranks. All but one were aurors and co-workers of Harry's, the exception being Neville Longbottom. They accompanied the casket to the front on the crowd and lowered it beside two older graves. Hermione choked as she read "James Potter" and "Lily Potter" on the markers.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kingsley Shacklebolt began as he cast a sonorus spell and stepped in front of the casket. "It is my great sorrow to welcome you to the funeral of Harry James Potter, the boy who lived."

A few people sniffed in response and a woman in the back wept openly. Hermione struggled to control her emotions. The last thing she wanted to do was blubber like an idiot when she gave Harry's eulogy. Kingsley made a few brief remarks, then signaled for Ron to come forward.

Hermione bowed her head, afraid that if she so much as looked at Ronald Weasley she would explode in grief-filled anger. Severus sensed her discomfort and grasped one of her hands in his, lightly stroking it with his thumb. She gave him a small smile of appreciation. All too soon the crowd applauded. Hermione took a shaky breath and prepared to honor her dead friend.

Kingsley motioned for her to come forward. Hermione gulped and stood to face Harry's mourners. "Today," she began, nearly overwhelmed by a swell of emotion. She swallowed and continued, "Today is a day none of us thought we would ever have to face. Harry Potter was supposed be here for us, to help and save us for many years to come. The thought of burying him was unimaginable, yet here we are.

Harry Potter and I met in our first year at Hogwarts. We were both sorted into Gryffindor, but that did not ensure our friendship. I was too busy overcompensating for my blood status to be much of a friend, at least at first. Then Harry saved me from a troll and we began a friendship that would become more powerful than either of us could have foreseen.

I could tell you about his acts of bravery during the Triwizard Tournament or about his persistence in hunting down the Horcruxes and Hallows. I could regale you with some of his best escapades as an auror, but that isn't how Harry would want to be remembered. Harry Potter never sought to be the Boy-Who-Lived or even the Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World. He just wanted to be a good man, and just as importantly, a good friend."

Hermione took a shaky breath. "Harry was unfailingly loyal and an excellent listener. I could tell him anything without fear of being judged. He wasn't afraid to offer advice… but he was prudent enough never to do so unless asked.

Harry never wanted to be a hero; he just wanted to be loved. Perhaps that's why he was such a loyal friend…he understood that in order to receive love, one must give love. Harry loved his friends, even when they were unlovable. He had a gift for reconciling friends when they argued because he knew the value of friendship. He had a gift for embracing those shunned by the world because he knew what it was to be an outcast. He had compassion for those less fortunate because he knew what hardship was. This ability to love is what he would want us to remember. That is his greatest legacy.

The world will not be the same without Harry. It is already a much emptier place, a much darker place. We have suffered a tremendous loss."

She looked back at Harry's casket. "I love you, Harry Potter. I always will. Thank you for being my friend."


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! It truly means a lot to me. I'm so glad you all were touched by the last chapter. Special thanks to Heartmom88 for helping me with this chapter as well!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Kingsley lifted his wand and uttered an incantation that caused it to glow a soft blue. Hermione watched from her seat as Harry's casket, guided by Kingsley's wand, slowly rose into the air and hovered above its final resting place. Muffled wails and sobs flowed through the seated crowd like a wave. Hermione bit her lower lip and pressed a tissue to her eyes; Severus sat stiffly in place, eyes focused on the ground. He reached over to lay a reassuring hand on Hermione's knee when he heard her choke back a sob of her own.

"Rest in peace, Harry Potter," Kingsley whispered as he guided the casket into the underground vault. With a light thud, it settled into place.

Kingsley extinguished his wand and lowered his head as the crowd's grief swelled, then abated. Finally he announced in a soft but firm voice, "You are all invited to attend a reception at Universal Park, just down the road. Hagrid will lead the way." He paused and swallowed before continuing, "Thank you for joining us at this solemn event. I promise that the Ministry will do everything in its power to bring Harry's murderer to justice and to ward off future attempts on the lives of our citizens."

A few people applauded weakly, but most just stared, shell-shocked. Finally, Kingsley trudged down the aisle and made his way to the reception with a few Ministry officials in his wake. With a sigh, Hagrid stood up and announced, "There's nothing more to see here."

The remaining guests reluctantly stood and followed Hagrid down the path. Severus had already taken a few steps before he realized Hermione was still rooted to a spot in front of Harry's casket. He returned to her and gently called, "Hermione?"

She looked up at him with tearful eyes and choked out, "I want to be with him until the end."

"When is the end?" Severus asked.

"When the final clod of dirt is laid," she replied.

Severus took a deep breath. "No, Hermione. It's not worth it."

"What?" she asked.

"Watching them bury him isn't going to bring closure."

"Why?" Hermione asked as men with shovels marched down the aisle with focus in their eyes.

Severus sighed. "It's too final. Your last memory will be of Harry lying under a mound of dirt, not of Harry floating towards a peaceful slumber."

"You have a point," Hermione choked before reaching out to Severus. He took her hand and gently led her away. With one last look at the grave site they followed the crowd to the reception.

"I'm surprised you had the audacity to show your face!" Molly raged as Severus and Hermione walked towards the reception.

"Harry was still my friend," Ginevra answered.

"Sure he was your friend! That's why you broke his heart!" Molly yelled.

"Mother," Percy began as a tear trickled down Ginevra's cheek. "Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere, preferably not at a public Ministry function."

"I was going to table this conversation until I saw your sister here casually speaking with Hagrid as if she deserved to be counted among Harry's mourners. How can you sleep at night knowing that Harry died miserable and alone because of your actions?" Molly ranted as her words started to attract stares.

"I didn't mean to hurt Harry!" Ginevra fought back. "We weren't good for each other! I tried to tell him that! Marrying him would only have made us both miserable!"

"The way you've made this family miserable?" Molly asked.

"What have I done to you?" she yelled.

"You married that murderer, and refused to see your sham of a marriage for what it is!" Molly screeched.

"Well if I'm in a sham of a marriage it's the first I've heard of it!" Ginevra yelled. "I'm happy, Mother! Why can't you accept that?"

"Because you can't possibly be happy with Draco Malfoy!" Molly yelled.

Ginevra sighed as a few onlookers snickered into the buffet line. "This isn't helping. I'm going home!"

"So you're going to solve your problems by running away from them?" Molly asked as Ginny slowly inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to calm herself.

"No, I'm leaving because this stress isn't good for my baby," Ginevra replied in a calmer voice.

The Weasley brothers gasped as Hermione watched in concern from the sidelines. "You…you're?" Molly asked.

"That's right, I'm pregnant," Ginevra continued before pointing to Ron, "And unlike Ronald here, I'm going to be a responsible adult and take care of my child."

"Ron has no child," Molly hissed.

"You're right, he doesn't anymore," Ginevra replied before apparating away with a POP!

Hermione groaned as she shook her head. Ron slipped away in an attempt to become invisible. Molly glared at Hermione, who wilted under the weight of her disapproval. "When are you going to stop putting the idea in Ginny's head that your bastard is Ron's?"

"I have already declared her to be Severus'…" Hermione began.

"Her name is Rose," Severus interrupted. All eyes focused on him, although he paid no heed. "My daughter's name is Rose."

"Good for you," Molly hissed.

Hermione excused herself with a squeeze to her husband's hand. "I need a little fresh air, Severus."

Severus' eyes became as hard as death and his scowl turned murderous as he turned to his wife's attacker. "Molly," he began in a steel cold voice.

Molly jutted her chin in a weak display of defiance. "You will never again speak to my wife in that disrespectful tone, is that understood?"

Molly shuddered at the venom in his voice and shrugged imperceptively. Severus continued with barely contained ire as he took a step closer, "You will speak to and about my daughter with respect. Is _that_ understood?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"If I find that you have hurt either of them in any way with your words or with your actions," he crescendoed before adding in a whisper, "Then you'd better pray that I don't find you."

"I understand," she breathed.

"Good," he answered before stalking off, robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Hermione huddled beside an oak tree and gave way to her tears. Through bleary eyes she saw a lanky red-headed figure pass her by. "R-ron?" she gasped.

He sighed as he turned to her. "Yes, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Why?" she sobbed.

Ron exhaled. "I don't know why Harry died, but I miss him."

"No you git!" she cried. "Why do you keep denying her? How could you turn your back on Rose? It's one thing to abandon me, but your own flesh and blood…?"

Ron studied a spot on the ground, buying time to formulate a response. Finally, he pulled his head back up and replied, "Hermione, I may as well be honest with you. I never wanted to marry you."

"What?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I never wanted to marry you," he repeated. "You were a great lover, but you could never string together two sentences I could understand. We would have been miserable together. Hell Hermione, I don't want to be married to anyone! I like the bachelor life! I love living alone and bedding anyone I want any time I want."

"Did you…did you do that when you were with me?" Hermione asked.

"Does that matter now?" Ron asked.

She shook her head in concession. "No," she admitted.

"Anyway," he answered. "I don't want to be a father, either. I've never wanted to be a father. I can't stand the sound of babies crying, the smell of dirty nappies, or the sleep deprivation that comes with an infant in the house. Can you really imagine me holding one of those things while it drools all over me? Talk about a bloody headache!"

"I used to," Hermione whispered.

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry 'Mione, but look on the bright side; Severus will raise this baby! He has his heir, and I have my freedom!"

"What do I have?" she whispered.

"Well, uh, a mansion for starters!" Ron replied.

She snarled at him. "If Severus hadn't stepped in I would've had nothing!"

"Yes, but he did, so it all worked out!"

"Ron!" someone called in the distance.

"I need to go. Goodbye 'Mione," he replied before rushing off.

Hermione curled into a ball, crying until she could no longer breathe.

"Hermione?" Severus asked.

She looked up at her husband, and saw neither pity nor judgment, only deep concern. "I want to go home!" she cried.

Severus scooped Hermione into his arms and held her close. With a quick turn and a whispered reassurance they apparated home.


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione's sobbing grew softer as Severus carried her into their bedroom. She clung to his robes as he laid her on the bed, a very clear unspoken plea for him to stay. Severus settled her into his embrace as he waited for her to regain her composure.

Finally, her breath steadied and she found the courage to ask, "What's wrong with me Severus?"

"Not a thing," Severus replied, stroking her curls.

"No," Hermione sniffed. "There has to be something wrong with me. Ron never intended to marry me. He never even _wanted_ to marry me. How could I have been so stupid to think he cared about me?"

Severus exhaled as he carefully measured his words. Finally, he replied, "Sometimes we see only what we want to see."

"I was so wrong about Ron," Hermione replied.

"Sometimes we love ideas, not people," Severus replied.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look, which he took as permission to continue. "When I had feelings for Lily, it was the idea of her that I liked, not Lily herself. I saw the love I'd never had as a boy, I saw the family I could have with her, and I saw the acceptance I'd yearned for. What I did not see was the truth. Her love and acceptance came with conditions, conditions that were impossible for me to fulfill. I knew this, yet I still believed I loved her. I didn't realize until I lay prone on the floor of the Shrieking Shack that I had loved the idea of Lily, but not Lily, herself."

Hermione stared at him while she digested his words. "I suppose you're right," she finally answered. "I loved the Ron in my head, but looking back, the only times I was truly cross with the real Ron were the times his true nature would emerge and destroy my fantasies of him."

Fresh tears flowed as she continued, "I thought I was smarter than that. I can't believe I fell in love with such a complete arse."

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. The fantasy of love blinds even those with perfect vision," Severus answered. "At least, that's what I've come to believe."

"Does love even exist?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Severus sighed. "I don't know."

Hermione bowed her head. "Ginny seems to know what it is. She is so certain of the love she shares with Draco that she is willing to choose him over her family if they refuse to accept him."

"Perhaps she and Draco are among the lucky ones," Severus answered.

"Perhaps," Hermione replied before anger flashed in her eyes, "But then you look at people like Ron who selfishly take whatever they can get and they suffer no consequences whatsoever. In fact, they're the darlings of the media!"

"Media darlings only exist to fall," Severus assured her.

"Why can't he fall sooner?" She said with a wan smile. "Everyone goes on about how wonderful he is and how sorry they feel for him while I'm being vilified by people I thought cared about me. When are they going to realize the truth about him?"

"I don't know," Severus answered.

"I couldn't do any of this without you. I'm so glad you came in the coffee shop that day. You found me at my lowest point, you gave me hope, you have supported me in every way… and you've stayed."

"I promised you I'd stay as long as you needed me," Severus replied.

"I know, but it can't be easy for you to live with me, especially when I get like this," she replied.

"You are not as intolerable as you'd have yourself believe," Severus answered with a smirk.

"Really?" Hermione searched his eyes. Instead of the false sympathy she expected, she saw genuine concern.

"Yes," Severus replied. "I have found marriage with you more pleasurable than I expected. You have exceeded expectations."

She began to laugh. Severus joined her, although his laughter was much more subdued than hers. "Thank you," she whispered. "I needed a good laugh."

"You are quite welcome," Severus answered.

"You always try to make me feel better," Hermione reflected. "And most of the time you succeed."

"Good," Severus replied.

They settled into a comfortable silence. Severus considered how much his life had changed since he met Hermione. Never would he have thought himself capable of giving and receiving comfort… of caring so much for a woman, let alone the child she carried. Life was full of unexpected twists, indeed.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of soft breathing. He looked down to see a sleeping Hermione. When he tried to slide off of the bed to give her more room, Hermione began to stir. When he settled back into her, she relaxed. Resigned to his fate, Severus spooned into her sleeping form and closed his eyes, figuring a nap wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Nothing.

Kingsley reread the forensics report, hoping that maybe he'd missed some detail. No matter how many times he scanned it, however, the results remained the same. The forensics had found nothing unusual. No stray hairs, no fingerprints, and no DNA evidence. It was as clean as a murder could come, which only served the to frustrate him further.

"Minister Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley looked up from the report and sighed. "Please tell me you have something."

"I'm afraid not," the coroner replied as he entered Kingsley's office and sat in the leather chair across from the Minister's desk.

"Here's my final report. I apologize for handing it to you the day after Harry's funeral, but it always takes some time to analyze magical residue," the coroner began.

Kingsley leaned back in his chair as he asked, "What did you discover?"

The coroner shook his head. "Nothing. While I did find some residual magical residue on Harry's body, I could not match it against any of the magical signatures in the data base. I mapped out the signature three times, but it always came out the same, and it never matched any of the magical signatures on file."

"The data base was begun in 2001, correct?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes it was," the coroner answered.

"Then in theory, our murderer could be someone who may have had connections to the Death Eaters, but was never put in the data base because he or she was released from prison before 2001," Kingsley theorized.

"Or maybe he or she was never arrested at all. Both are logical possibilities," the coroner replied.

Kingsley sighed as he folded his hands on his lap and shook his head. "In your professional opinion, from the forensic testing you performed during the Second Wizarding War, do you suspect that the murderer is a Death Eater or someone associated with them?"

The coroner exhaled as he reflected upon his cases during the War. "The thing about a death Eater attack is that on a forensic level, there was never anything spectacular about them. They were professionals of course, meaning they left little evidence, but if they killed a fellow wizard, it was often with an Unforgivable. Many of their victims died in this way; it was the blood traitors, muggles and muggle-borns who were killed more slowly and brutally."

"In other words, it's possible that the killer was associated with the Death Eaters," Kingsley replied.

"But I can't make a solid determination of that," the coroner answered.

"Well, thank you for your candor," Kingsley replied.

"I just wish I could've been of more service to you," the coroner replied with a hint of regret in his eyes. "It's a tough case to crack, and we have very few leads."

"I know, but we'll keep looking," Kingsley replied. "It will just take time; time I unfortunately do not have much of."

"I understand," the coroner answered. "The public seems to think we can solve these cases in an hour like we're on some kind of muggle crime show. I wish people would understand that these things take time… sometimes quite a bit of time."

"Unfortunately the public wants answers," Kingsley replied, "but I refuse to allow public opinion to determine this case."

"Let's hope it doesn't," the coroner answered as he rose to leave. "I wish I could've done more to help."

"I have an idea of where to look now at least," Kingsley mused.

"Good!" the coroner smiled, shook the Minister's hand, and strode out of the room.

After taking a few minutes to plot his next move, Kingsley called, "Proudfoot!"

POP! "Yes, Minister?" he answered.

Kingsley scribbled something on a pad before ordering, "Give this to Draco Malfoy, and make sure to obtain his magical signature."

* * *

Hermione lay on the bed, her head in a book and nothing but a sheet to cover her in the July heat. Today she had little motivation to get out of bed, not because of Harry's death, although his death still weighed heavily upon her. Today she felt the full brunt of her seven months of pregnancy bearing down on her. Her ankles were swelling, she had spent half the night peeing, and to make matters worse, she was exhausted from casting cooling spells in the oppressive heat.

"Hermione?" Severus asked as he entered.

"Yes?" she responded as she set the book down and felt Rose kick at the sound of her father's voice.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked as she sat up. The sheet slipped to expose her swollen breasts. She quickly grabbed the hem and covered herself once more.

Severus gulped and averted his eyes before answering. "I just wanted to make sure you and the baby were staying comfortable in this heat."

"We're doing fine," Hermione assured him. "How is the brewing coming along?"

"Very well, thank you," Severus replied as he tried to keep himself from admiring her figure beneath the drape of the sheet. "The apothecary should open on schedule."

"Good. I'm happy for you," Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Indeed," he replied. "Uh, what book are you reading?"

"_Pride and Prejudice_, I'm on the part where Elizabeth is visiting Mr. Darcy's estate."

"I assume she was pleased with its condition," Severus replied.

"Very much so," she replied.

"Good. I've read the book once, but it was a long time ago," Severus replied.

"I never pegged you for a Jane Austen fan," Hermione answered as Rose's kicking became more pronounced.

"It was a secret obsession," he replied with a twinkle as he began to wish Hermione would lose the sheet.

"I see," Hermione replied. Then, her eyes lit up. "Why don't we read it to Rose?"

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Babies need stimulation, and reading to them is one of the best things parents can do."

"I thought that only worked after she was born," Severus answered.

Hermione shrugged. "It's never too early to start. She already loves the sound of your voice."

Severus sighed, wondering if he could persuade Hermione to indulge in his version of stimulation after a chapter or two. "I suppose I could take a break. All of the potions I'm currently brewing need to simmer a few hours before they reach the next stage."

"Good," Hermione replied as her eyes danced in joy.

Severus sat on the bed beside her. Hermione scooted a little closer to him before asking, "Oh I forgot, should I put on some clothes? I mean, is it alright that I'm, well, it's hot and I'm cool with…"

"No, you're fine," he replied with a grin.

"Good. Let's start from the beginning," she murmured absently as she leafed back through the pages.

Severus placed his hand on Hermione's stomach and began to read. Rose pressed a tiny foot against his hand and Severus allowed himself to smile.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: YAY! 600 reviews! Over 600 reviews! Thank you everyone! I'm so happy! I love hearing everyone's feedback and comments! They really make my day! I also appreciate people putting me on alert, favoriting, and of course, reading this in general! Thanks everyone!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

The temperature was oppressively hot today; a reality which was intensified by Snape's insistence on wearing black clothing. He grumbled as he strolled to Malfoy Mansion, wondering why Lucius had demanded to see him.

Severus grasped the knocker and rapped it sharply against the plate on the front door. When no answer came he knocked much more forcefully, his scowl deepening.

POP!

"Finally," he muttered.

A house elf opened the door with a smile, although pleasantness quickly turned to apprehension in the wake of Severus' scowl. "Hello, Mr. Snape. Master Lucius is expecting you."

"So I've been told," Severus replied as he stepped inside and allowed the elf to lead him to Lucius' sitting room.

"Hello, Severus," Lucius began as Severus followed the elf inside.

"I don't appreciate being summoned," Severus began in a harsh tone.

Lucius smirked, unaffected by the outburst. "I was just about to have some tea. Would you like to join me?"

"It's too hot for tea," Severus noted.

"Good point, although those black robes of yours can't be helping the situation," Lucius mused. "Could I interest you in a glass of cold water then?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," Severus replied as he sat down in a chair across from Lucius.

"Excellent," Lucius replied before turning to the elf. "One glass of water and one cup of tea please."

Severus watched the elf apparate away. Then he asked, "What exactly is so urgent that you felt the need to summon me?"

All previous playfulness disappeared from Lucius' face. "The aurors refuse to drop their investigation against Draco. Last night they burst into his house and demanded that he give them his magical signature."

Severus sighed as he pinched the top of his nose. "I suppose they refuse to investigate anyone else."

"Who else is there to investigate?" Lucius asked.

POP! "Masters Lucius and Snape, I have tea and water!" the elf announced as he carried the refreshments into the room on a tray.

The men took their drinks in silence. The elf watched each of them take their first sip, eager to have pleased them. When both appeared satisfied, he once again disappeared.

"The situation isn't looking good for Draco. I'm afraid they may soon arrest him," Lucius continued.

"Don't you still have pull within the government?" Severus asked.

"Usually I'd say I did," Lucius admitted. "But not in circumstances where my son is accused of murdering the greatest hero who ever lived. At the moment I do not know whom to trust in the government. If I tried to bribe the wrong person, he or she could tell the upper levels which would only serve to make Draco appear even more guilty."

"Quite true," Severus replied.

"I have a feeling a Death Eater was involved in Potter's demise and in the tragedies at Hogwarts," Lucius continued.

"I've suspected that as well," Severus replied.

"Then someone must investigate that possibility. I wonder what the Death Eaters at Azkaban might know. " Lucius mused, locking eyes with Severus.

"Surely they wouldn't share any information with us. They tend to hold grudges against those who are enjoying freedom on the outside instead of sharing their accommodations."

"They may not need to say a word if you use legilimency."

"Hermione and Rose could be placed at great risk if the murderer finds I've been snooping around what's left of the minds of his former and current friends."

"Aren't they already at risk just because of who they are? And because of who you are?" Lucius asked.

"I suppose you may have a point," Severus thought aloud.

Lucius sighed as he prepared to play his trump card. "Severus, I'm not asking you to do this just for Draco, I'm also asking you to do this for his child. Ginevra should not have to raise this baby alone."

Severus sighed. "I will consider your proposition," he replied.

* * *

Farrah Jackson sat in a dark corner of an empty office, drawing on a notepad. It was a quirky habit she'd developed at Nurmengard and one nobody here at Azkaban seemed to object. Drawing relaxed her, especially when the subject of her effort was her surroundings. Something about seeing them in another shade, in another light, was refreshing.

Or so she told the Azkaban staff.

* * *

"It might not be such a bad idea," Hermione replied. "Lucius is probably right in supposing that someone at Azkaban knows something."

"Yes, but I really do not care to see any of those people again. It can't possibly turn out well. Merlin knows how much they hate me," Severus replied.

He kissed Hermione on the forehead before exiting the room. Hermione sighed and watched his cape billow in the air as he left. Just the thought of the Death Eaters brought horrible images to mind.

Those days, however, were in the past. On one hand, it was nice to feel comfortable… safe. On the other hand, she perversely missed the excitement of fighting for the light. Long hours of research trying to crack open another of Dumbledore's mysteries, duels at wand point, plotting Voldemort's demise with Harry and Ron… she had never before or since felt so alive, so needed, so… frightened. Adrenaline can be a very addictive substance. She knew well and good that she'd be on the sidelines this time while others brought Harry's killer to justice. Severus would never permit her to place herself or Rose in harm's way. He was right, of course, and yet…Hermione hung her head, wondering when she'd become useless.


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Farrah?"

"I'll be with you shortly, George." She turned to the cell door and barked, "Lestrange!"

The man growled and muttered as he crept forward. His dark eyes and his immaculate complexion hinted that he might have once been handsome. Now however, his face was shrouded by a thinning, ill-kept mass of sandy-blonde hair. His scowl would frighten away most sensible people but Farrah and George Smith made no move to turn away from him. They simply scowled back in return.

"Here's lunch," Farrah snarled as she slid a tray through the slot in the cell bars.

"Thank you," he grumbled with great reluctance.

"Hey! Smile!" George warned. "You'll have a visitor soon."

"Who?" he asked, trying not to reveal his surprise.

"An old friend. If were you I'd eat up and smile," George replied.

Rodolphus stared at him as if deliberating whether he was being set up as the butt of some lame joke, then began shoving food in his face, eager to finish the meal before it was taken away.

Farrah and George stepped away from the prison block. When they were out of earshot, Farrah asked, "Who would want to see Lestrange?"

"I was actually coming to talk to you about that. A guest is coming to speak with the Death Eaters," George replied.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes," George answered with a gleam in his eyes. "He's also a legilimens."

"A legilimens!" Farrah gasped. "You don't hear about too many of those anymore. What could he possibly want with Lestrange?"

George's eyes darted around to make sure no one else was around. "The Ministry believes one of the Ex-Death Eaters may know something about Harry Potter's death. If this is true, then he will be able to find it."

"But don't they know how to counteract Legilimency?"

"No. Voldemort never taught them," George replied.

"I see," Farrah replied.

"Anyway, we need to prepare the visiting cell. I also need you to help me monitor the prisoners during their visit," George replied.

"Sure, I'll be happy to," Farrah answered.

"Good," George began before leading Farrah to the visiting room. The room was dark with only a metal table in the middle, a chair on either side of it. They began casting spells on the prisoner's chair to prevent the inmates from casting wandless spells. Then they cast a spell upon the room to alarm the other guards in case of an attempted jail break.

After the necessary preparations were complete, they waited for their guest inside the visitor's room.

Their guest arrived minutes later with the warden. He was dressed completely in black making his skin appear all the more pale by contrast. The effect transported Farrah back to her schoolgirl days. His ebony eyes bored into hers, as if he were trying to place her. She swallowed as she choked out, "Professor Snape? You're the legilimens?"

Severus swallowed. "Farrah Jackson?"

"Yes," she replied, trying to sound more confident than she felt. "That's me."

"I thought your career track would lead you more in the direction of charms master than jail guard," he responded.

She smiled, quickly adjusting. "Life often takes unexpected turns. For instance, I never expected you to marry one of your former students."

The comment startled him, but he quickly recovered. "Touché, Miss Jackson."

"Please, call me Farrah," she replied in a sweet voice. "We're both adults here, and equals, are we not?"

"In this situation, I suppose so," he replied. "But I did not come here to exchange pleasantries."

"No, you did not," George finally cut in. "Are you prepared for the first prisoner?"

"I am," Severus answered, settling into his seat.

George strode out of the room to retrieve the prisoner, leaving Farrah and Severus alone. "You never resumed teaching potions," Farrah began.

He glared at her. "What business is that of yours?"

She shrugged. "I just never thought you'd leave. Even if you were hard on me, I could tell you loved potions."

"I do love potions," Severus replied as he turned his attention to an imaginary spot on the table.

"I also read the reports of your acquittal," she continued.

"Is there a point to this?" Severus asked.

"No," she answered. "I'm just musing. Still, I always found it odd that you'd replace Lily Evans with Hermione Granger."

Severus nonchalantly smudged a finger over the imaginary spot and held his tongue. They were interrupted by shouting from behind the door. Severus took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing he'd need a clear head to perform his mission.

The door opened to reveal George and a struggling Alecto Carrow. George yanked her into the room and tossed her into the chair. She growled as he cuffed her to the table. "You bastard," she hissed.

"Just talk to your guest," George ordered.

Alecto glared at him before turning to the visitor and gasping. "Severus Snape?" she asked. "I thought you were dead."

He smirked. "The reports of my demise were grossly exaggerated."

"Well Merlin, Severus, I never thought I'd see you again," Alecto replied before smirking to herself. "Has my position as professor of Muggle Studies been filled?"

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Does she teach the way I did?"

"It's a he," Severus replied. "And no, he does not teach the same material or use the same disciplinary measures you used."

"That's a shame," Alecto answered. "Those students can't be learning anything but muggle propaganda from him."

"Indeed," Severus replied as they locked eyes.

Farrah watched as Alecto turned rigid, her expression frozen in shock. She sat in silence, her eyes never wavering from Severus'. A few times they twitched, as though she was trying to fight whatever he was doing, but eventually she relaxed in submission. Finally their gaze broke and she lurched toward him screeching, "You bastard! What the hell were you thinking, doing that to me?"

"You know nothing," Severus replied.

"Nothing? Nothing about what?"

"George!" Severus called.

The guard stepped in as Alecto spat, "Where the hell do you think you get off! I'll be sure to tell them all!"

"How exactly do you think they'll stop me?"

Alecto fell silent as George pulled her up and uncuffed her from the table. Then he replied, "You're going to solitary now."

Alecto nodded in defeat and utter confusion as he led her away.

When the door shut, Farrah asked, "What are you looking for?"

Severus glanced back at her and replied, "What would it matter to a guard?"

Severus turned back to the table, preparing himself for the next Death Eater. Meanwhile, Farrah stared into space, wondering what he was looking for, and if he'd find it through any of the other Death Eaters.


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"None of them knew anything," Severus sighed as he slumped in his dining room chair, ignoring the meal in front of him.

"They had no idea who killed Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Some of them didn't even know Harry had died, although others had heard rumors of his demise from prisoners they deemed less than credible," Severus replied.

"So none of them is in on the plan to murder Harry?" Hermione replied.

"No," Severus answered as he shook his head. "In addition, I searched each one of their minds to find one memory only that person would know. I can reasonably conclude that all of them are the original Death Eaters and all are innocent of Harry's murder."

"Well," Hermione replied as she sat down beside him. "No one necessarily expected any of them to be the murderer."

"No, but it would've been nice if they at least knew who the murderer was," Severus replied.

They sat in silence until Hermione pondered, "What if everyone mistakenly believes Harry's killer is dead?"

"How?" Severus asked.

"We believed you were dead for a few hours," Hermione offered.

"That was different. My death was staged and I was found to be alive within hours. According to the Ministry, all of the Death Eaters have been accounted for." Severus then paused in thought. "Then again, this is the Ministry. It wouldn't surprise me if a Death Eater slipped through the cracks."

"I think this escaped Death Eater may be our culprit," Hermione suggested.

"That makes things even more complicated," Severus sighed. "How are we supposed to find someone who is allegedly dead?"

"We'll have to go through all the deceased Death Eaters and see which one is the most likely to want the Death Eaters to return," Hermione replied.

"Fair enough," Severus replied.

"My first choice would be Bellatrix Lestrange. Merlin knows how devoted she was to Voldemort, and how deeply she believed in pure blood supremacy," Hermione began.

"No," Severus replied as he leaned forward onto the table. "Bellatrix would've made her move by now. Whoever killed Harry kept the murder clean. There wasn't a trace of evidence to be found. Bellatrix never could've committed a crime with such little evidence."

"True," Hermione replied.

"I was almost thinking Evan Rosier could have had a hand in the murder, but he's been dead since the First Wizarding War," Severus replied.

Hermione exhaled. "I take it that the crime is too clean for a Snatcher to have committed it?"

"Indeed. If a Snatcher had comitted it, I believe he would've left behind at least a hair, or in Fenrir's case maybe a flea…"

Hermione smirked before turning serious again. "What about Pettigrew?"

Severus smirked. "He'd be too stupid to commit these crimes alone. Besides, you told me he died by his own malfunctioning hand."

"True, his hand would've made it difficult," Hermione replied as Severus frowned. She tried to cheer him up by stating, "Still, if it is just one person then we have time to catch them. After all, it would be hard for one person to break into Azkaban."

"Very true, but if this individual already has allies, then we may not have much time left at all," Severus noted.

* * *

"Severus Snape?" Fenrir hissed from within the depths of the woods.

"Yes," Farrah replied. "He used Legilimency on all of the ex-Death Eaters! All of them! They were helpless before him!"

Fenrir stared at a speck of dirt in thought. "Severus Snape is an unexpected complication. I wonder how he became involved."

"He never told me," Farrah replied.

"Did you ask him?" Fenrir asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. You didn't hire me to be an idiot," Farrah answered.

Fenrir nodded. "Tell me," Scabior began from beside Fenrir, "Could anyone resist him?"

"No," Farrah answered.

"Of course they wouldn't know how to fight Legilimency," Fenrir piped in. "Voldemort didn't want anyone to be able to resist him when he needed information. It worked for him, but it does not bode well for us."

The Chief nodded in agreement. "Should I have found a way to force him to leave?" Farrah asked.

"Of course not," Fenrir replied as he looked up at her. "You needed to maintain your cover. I am pleased at how well you did. Still, it's only a matter of time before Severus Snape becomes a real threat."

"Perhaps we should divert our efforts from breaking out the Death Eaters to eliminating Severus Snape," Scabior replied.

"How exactly would you plan to kill him?" Fenrir snapped. "Harry was an arrogant little boy raised by Dumbledore to believe he was better than he was. Snape is truly powerful, more powerful than even I."

"Fenrir," Farrah began.

"Do you think I would've fared any better under Snape's scrutiny?" Fenrir replied. "I wouldn't have been able to defend my mind any better than any of them could. His dueling prowess, Merlin even I couldn't dream of comparing. There was a reason Snape was Voldemort's second in command. He is by far the most powerful wizard alive today."

"So are we throwing everything away because Severus Snape is now involved?" Farrah asked with a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Of course not," Fenrir snapped. "But we'll need to consider our next steps even more carefully. I'm not convinced Snape is on the Ministry's side, at least not yet. He may have questioned the Death Eaters only as a favor to Lucius and Draco, in which case he is still not completely against us."

"Very true," Scabior replied.

"We must make sure we prevent him from turning against us, however," Fenrir continued. "The best and surest way to do this would be to find his weakness."

All stared at him in an uncomfortable silence. "What weakness?" Scabior finally asked. "Lily is dead, and allegedly his debt to her is repaid."

Fenrir sneered, "We'll just have to find another one then, won't we? He may be a powerful wizard, but he is not a god."

"Very true," Scabior smirked.

Fenrir looked to his left, where the Chief was smirking as well. Farrah smiled with understanding. "Here's the plan; we'll continue forward with our plans for the breakout. We should be ready within two weeks. Farrah, your blueprints have been invaluable, but now I need you to look for landing spots for the boat."

"I will," she promised.

"Great." Fenrir replied. "I also need you, Farrah, to make sure this boat is cleared for landing by the proper authorities. We don't want to arouse suspicion."

"I can do that," Farrah assured him.

"Good. After the jail break we will focus on our ultimate goal and how Severus Snape fits into it."

**

* * *

****Confession time! I named Farrah Jackson after two of the actresses in Charlie's Angels-Farrah Fawcett and Kate Jackson. I wanted a to name her after a spy, so those were the two I chose. Also, in case anyone asks, I don't own _Charlie's Angels._ It's hard to own a show that was made before I was born and no one in my family was involved in producing.**


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all! It's conference time again. This time, I'm off to Memphis! I'm SO excited about it because I have always wanted to go to Memphis in the worst way! Anyway, I'll probably upload tomorrow and Friday, but I present early on Saturday, so all bets are off then. Anyway, I'll get back Sunday, so hopefully updating will resume as normal for awhile (I don't have any other trips scheduled, but I know some may be coming. I'll explain if it happens.)**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Hermione!" Muriel exclaimed warmly as she opened the door.

"Hello Mum! Dad!" Hermione replied as she rushed into her mother's outstretched arms.

"It's been too long," Muriel sighed as she released Hermione and waved her inside.

"We've missed you," Wilfred added as he closed the door behind her.

"I fully intended to come earlier, but these past few months have been chaotic," Hermione apologized as the trio made their way to the couch. "I was determined to get here, though, before I was too far along to safely apparate."

"When will that be?" Wilfred asked.

"In a couple of weeks. It was a bit of a risk to apparate today, but I consulted with my ob-gyn at my appointment yesterday. She said that it should still be safe since I've had a relatively uneventful pregnancy, but if I feel even the slightest hint of pain I should see a doctor immediately," Hermione replied.

"You're feeling well now?" Wilfred asked in concern.

"Yes," she answered with a grin as she placed her hand over her abdomen. "All I feel is kicking."

Muriel chuckled. "You were quite the kicker yourself."

"Was I?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes!" Muriel replied. "I lost more than a few hours of sleep because you refused to settle down at bedtime."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, Mum. At least Rose has been calmer at night, although her penchant for resting on my bladder has woken me up several times for another reason altogether."

Muriel smiled knowingly. "You put me through that as well."

"Mum, you said I was a good baby!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh you were, when you were napping, Muriel answered.

Wilfred laughed, "She's right. You kept me up as much as you did her."

Hermione sighed as her parents shared a nostalgic chuckle. Finally, Hermione asked, "I got better, right?"

"Of course you did, but babies are never easy to raise," Muriel answered.

"No, they aren't," Wilford concurred.

Hermione sighed. "Great, I'm in for it when I have Rose."

"I'm afraid so," Muriel replied. "But she will also give you great joy."

"Indeed," Wilford replied before asking, "Where's Severus? We were hoping you'd bring him with you."

"Oh? Why?" Hermione asked.

"He's the first man you've brought home that possessed any common sense at all. We like him," Wilford replied.

Hermione's lip twitched up into a smile. "He's brewing today. He would have liked to come, but our antenatal appointment yesterday set his schedule back, and he's determined to open the apothecary before Rose is born."

"While I regret not seeing him, I'm glad he's working hard to provide for you," Muriel replied before pausing. "You wrote in your last letter that the two of you are investigating your friend Harry's death."

"Yes, we are," Hermione replied.

"First and foremost, I am terribly sorry for your loss. You and Harry were friends for a long time," Muriel said.

"Harry was a fine young man. He didn't deserve to die," Wilford added.

"I know, and thank you both. Your letters of consolation touched me and helped me get through a very difficult time," Hermione replied through an unexpected rush of tears. She took a moment to collect herself and continued, "Severus and I are investigating Harry's death, but all we've been hitting are dead ends."

"I'm sure something will show itself soon," Wilford replied. "The Ministry is investigating too, aren't they?"

"Yes, but they have focused their attention on the wrong person," Hermione sighed.

"Oh dear," Muriel muttered.

"Severus and I will keep searching," Hermione replied with determination. "I just wish the killer had left more clues."

"Murderers tend to make a mistake somewhere down the line," Wilfred assured her as he held his daughter closer.

"I pray you're right, Dad," she sighed.

Muriel massaged Hermione's back while Wilfred held her close. Hermione took an uneasy breath and whispered, "Thank you. I've missed both of you so much."

"Well, you may have an opportunity to see us again soon," Muriel began.

Hermione looked up at her mother, "Oh?"

"Your friend Ginevra sent us an invitation to your baby shower. We had to reschedule a few appointments, but we believe we will be able to make it," Muriel replied.

"That's wonderful! Will you stay with us?" Hermione asked.

"There's an inn at Hogsmeade which accepts muggle patrons. We thought you and Severus might appreciate some space, so we made reservations there," Wilford replied.

"You are welcome at our home anytime and we have plenty of room," Hermione assured them. "If it makes you feel better though, then feel free to stay at the inn."

"We've already made reservations and it will be a short stay," Muriel mused. "Besides, you and Severus will need as much alone time as possible before the baby comes."

"True," Hermione replied with a smirk.

Muriel laughed and Wilford blushed. "Anyway!" he interjected. "How did your antenatal appointment go yesterday?"

"Oh it went great!" Hermione replied, smiling at her father's sudden change in topic. "In fact, I have a picture of Rose right here!"

"You do!" Muriel exclaimed.

"Yes," Hermione answered as she pulled it out of her pocket. "It may be a little blurry, but this is our little Rose."

Her parents scooted closer to better view the picture of their granddaughter, a slightly blurry image of a fetus floating upside down. Her eyes were closed but her fingers, toes, and facial features were clearly distinguishable.

"At least she didn't inherit Severus' nose," Wilfred began.

"Dad!"

"What? Even you can't deny he has a generous nose! I have nothing against the man, but it's hard not to notice," Wilford argued.

"I find his nose rather attractive," Hermione replied.

"Oh really?" Muriel asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered as it began to sink in that she'd just called her husband attractive. Granted, she'd never really considered him unattractive, but Merlin, when did his nose suddenly become hot?

Muriel saw the expression on her daughter's face and asked, "Why do you look so flustered? Haven't you always found Severus attractive?"

"You must have found him attractive enough to make a baby with him," Wilford replied.

"Yes, I did," Hermione replied, shaking herself from her reverie. "Anyway, I have some lovely pictures of the mansion if you'd like to see them!"

"I'd love to," Muriel replied, wondering what her daughter wasn't telling her about her relationship with Severus.


	71. Chapter 71

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, putting this on alert, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all! **

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Tell me again why Hermione would want these… contraptions… at her baby shower?" Narcissa asked as she stared at the flat rubbery blob in her hand.

"They're balloons!" Ginevra answered with a hint of excitement. "Hermione told me all the Muggles have them at parties, especially baby showers."

"Are they always pink?" she asked as she continued to stare at the blob.

Ginevra laughed, causing Narcissa to raise an eyebrow. "No, we're just using pink balloons because Hermione's having a girl."

"I see," Narcissa answered, still confused.

Ginevra took a deep breath and began to inflate the first balloon. Narcissa watched in wonder as it morphed into a sphere. Oblivious to her mother-in-law's stare, Ginevra tied the bottom of the balloon and wrapped a string around it. "That should last," Ginevra commented.

"Are you sure there isn't some spell we could use to inflate that, whatever it is?" she asked.

"Balloon?" Ginevra asked.

"I suppose, if that's what you want to call it," Narcissa replied.

"It is," Ginevra answered in a voice a bit too playful for Narcissa's comfort. Her daughter-in-law was having too much fun introducing her to Muggle culture. "And no, you can't use a spell to inflate these balloons. I've tried, and they tend to explode."

"They explode?" Narcissa gasped in horror.

"If you pop them they make a loud noise. Want to see?"

"No thank you!" Narcissa answered as she gingerly dropped her deflated balloon. "I think I should probably help you with some other aspect of decorating this room, like setting up tables or chairs."

"If you prefer," Ginevra replied. "You remember my diagram for the room, right? I want to move as little as possible so cleanup will be a breeze."

"I remember it perfectly," Narcissa replied, wondering again why she'd agreed to help Ginevra prepare her house for Hermione's baby shower.

Narcissa began collecting chairs and magically setting them into place as Ginevra inflated the balloons. Finally, Ginevra groaned and slouched into a chair beside the window. "I forgot how difficult this can be, especially if the balloons are tight."

"Will they explode if you don't blow them up correctly?" Narcissa asked as she moved a table into place.

Ginevra smirked before pulling out a fresh balloon. She filled it about halfway with air, then released it. Narcissa gasped as she dodged the flying, buzzing missile, flinching as it landed at her feet without further noise. Narcissa opened one eye and peeked down.

Ginevra could no longer contain her laughter. "Did you think it was going to go off like a bomb?"

"The way you were talking I honestly thought those things were filled with some of your brother's exploding powder!" Narcissa argued.

Ginevra laughed all the harder. "I'm sorry Narcissa, I honestly thought you'd heard of balloons and knew how they worked!"

Narcissa stared at the flat balloon on the ground, nudged the benign object with her toe, and began to giggle as well, wondering how she could've been afraid of such a thing.

Suddenly, Ginevra stopped. "Narcissa," she asked in a soft voice.

The older witch regained her composure. "Yes, Ginevra?"

"Please call Draco in," she asked in a soft voice.

Narcissa stared into the younger witch's eyes. Ginevra did not appear to be in pain, but she was certainly surprised about something. "Okay," Narcissa whispered before rushing out and calling, "Draco!"

Ginevra sat and stared at the wall, wondering if what she'd felt was real. A smile played at her lips when she felt it again.

"Ginevra?" Draco asked as he darted towards her, his eyes betraying his worry.

"Draco, I can feel the baby move," she whispered.

"What?" Narcissa asked as she followed him inside.

"I felt that little flutter! I think it's doing flips!" Ginevra announced.

"It is?" Draco gasped in wonder.

"Yes. I know you can't feel it, but Draco it's moving!" Ginevra replied as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Will it begin kicking soon?" Draco asked.

"I hope so," she answered.

Narcissa smiled through proud tears and quietly left her son and his bride to enjoy their private moment.

* * *

"Hermione?" Severus asked as he watched her pace back and forth in their library.

She looked up at him with an unsure smile. "Yes, Severus?"

"What are you doing?"

Hermione sighed. "I started feeling uncomfortable, so I started pacing to make sure these were Braxton-Hicks and not real contractions."

"You think you're going into labor?" Severus panicked.

"Not anymore because the book I read said that if I walked around while I was in labor, my contractions would get worse. They're actually getting better," she replied.

Severus sighed. "Would you like to be seen by a Mediwitch just to be sure?"

"No, because I'm not in labor," she replied.

"At least according to your book you aren't," he answered, his worry evident.

"Severus, I'm fine, I promise," she replied.

"Is Rose all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered with a sigh. "This is all a normal part of pregnancy! She's even kicking right now. Do you want to feel it?"

"Yes," Severus grumbled as he approached Hermione. He put a hand on her abdomen and felt Rose kicking within her. His muscles relaxed as he whispered, "Hello Rose. Are you getting tired of being cramped up in there?"

"It can't be comfortable," Hermione noted before looking down at her stomach.

"Don't come out until you're ready, please," Severus replied. "As much as I want to see you, I don't want you to hurt yourself doing so."

"Oh Merlin, does being born hurt babies?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"If it does she won't remember it," Severus replied. "Besides, I'd imagine that it would hurt more to remain in that cramped space."

"Good point," she replied before smiling. "I think my Braxton-Hicks are over. I don't feel as uncomfortable now."

"Good," Severus sighed as he looked up. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Hermione replied.

Severus stepped behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her close, he reached around to kiss her, reveling in the sensation as she leaned back against him and gently stroked his cheek. Even though her stomach was much more pronounced than when they first married, he didn't mind. After all, he was holding his family in his arms.


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: I'm BACK! Did anyone miss me? Sorry about such a long delay, but the second I got into Memphis things started getting hectic and I honestly did not have time to update. I hope this chapter makes up a little for my absence. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews, reading, favoriting, and putting this on alert. Thanks especially for sticking with me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Here's the woman of the hour herself!" Ginevra announced as Hermione entered her living room. "Hermione Granger!"

The other party guests, including once fellow Hogwarts students, fellow ministry employees, and a few other friends looked up to greet the guest of honor as Hermione tried to contain her growing blush. Severus stood beside her, admiring the balloons floating around the room. Merlin, he hadn't seen a balloon in years…

"Ginny, this is all so beautiful." Hermione scanned the room, taking in all the decorations.

"You deserve it," Ginny replied as Hermione's attention turned once again to her friend.

Unwanted tears suddenly began to flow. A few guests smiled in understanding as Hermione wiped them away. "Damn pregnancy hormones," she muttered.

"The crying got to me after the sixth month, too," a voice consoled from Hermione's left.

"Mum?" Hermione asked as she swiped at another tear.

"I'm right here," she replied, stepping closer to her daughter.

Hermione fell into her mother's arms as her tears flowed more freely. "I need to stop being such a baby," she muttered into her mother's shirt.

"Now honey, every mother in the room understands what you're going through," Muriel replied.

Hermione peeked up at her mother and was reassured by the honesty in her eyes. "She's right," Narcissa piped in as Hermione pulled away from her mother. "Even Ginevra will feel considerably less perky in a few months."

The women guests laughed as Ginevra stood uncomfortably in the center. Draco suppressed a groan as he pictured months of soggy handkerchiefs in his future. Severus simply smirked in understanding.

"How have you been Narcissa?" Hermione asked.

"Very well, thank you," Narcissa replied as the other guests slowly resumed their conversations. "How are you?"

"Aside from that minor breakdown, fine," Hermione answered.

"You do like everything, right?" Ginevra asked as she joined the group.

"I love it! Thank you!" Hermione replied as she and Ginevra hugged.

"Good, because I blew up every single balloon myself," Ginny replied.

"Really?" Hermione asked as they released each other.

"Yes," Ginevra replied with a gleam in her eyes. "You should've seen the look on Narcissa's eyes when I explained to her what balloons were."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It really wasn't as entertaining as Ginevra would lead you to believe," Narcissa replied.

Severus watched the women from across the room, pleased to see his wife so happy. He searched the room for intelligent conversation, but came up empty. Finding Lucius and Draco a few feet away only brought on a resurgence of guilt over his inability to learn anything of value from the Death Eaters in Azkaban. Just as he considered heading for the door someone called, "Severus!"

His stomach sank as Lucius approached wearing a pleasant expression. "Severus!" he repeated. "Don't just stand there, join us and mingle a bit."

"I'm not in the mood to chat," Severus replied.

"Now Severus," Lucius cajoled as he stood before his friend. "This is your baby shower. You should be enjoying yourself."

"This is my wife's baby shower," Severus answered. "I'm simply here to support her. I never did enjoy these social gatherings."

"True," Lucius replied. "But you used to be better at hiding it."

"I'm not scowling am I?"

"Mooning over your wife isn't much better."

"I'm not mooning," Severus insisted.

"You barely took your eyes off her until I called your name," Lucius replied.

"I'm feeling parched," Severus replied in an attempt to change the topic of conversation. "I'm going to get a refreshment."

"Severus, you aren't parched, you're avoiding me," Lucius replied with a serious tone.

Severus sighed. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that it's okay you didn't find anything. I honestly didn't expect you to. It was a long shot, and I knew it. If it worked…"

"It didn't and we're still no closer to finding out who killed Potter," Severus replied.

"No, but we know who isn't responsible. It's a start," Lucius answered.

"Is it?" Severus asked.

"Yes. You tried to help Draco, that's all I was asking for," Lucius replied with sincerity.

Severus's face became softer. "I wish I could've done more, but I haven't given up investigating."

"Neither have I," Lucius replied.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

Lucius scanned the room before whispering, "I've hired some private investigators to investigate Harry's life. He must have some other enemies somewhere who have more motive than my son."

"I still believe it's a Death Eater," Severus warned.

"Yes, but there's no proof," Lucius replied.

Severus sighed. "I suppose not, but that does not mean proof won't surface."

"I fear you may be right," Lucius replied.


	73. Chapter 73

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all! Also, happy Fat Tuesday or Carnival!**

**Someone asked me how Memphis was, so I'll answer in this note just because I got a funny somewhat _Harry Potter _related story out of it. I spent most of my time at the University of Memphis due to the conference and because it was a grad school visit. I was admitted into their Masters Program in Philosophy, thus I wanted a feel for the program. On Thursday morning, I did visit Graceland. It is a beautiful place, both inside and out! Anyway, if you ever go to Elvis' house, the ticket both is across the street from the actual house. Hence one must take a tour bus across the street to get to Graceland. On the bus back, I was literally the only American on board. Everyone else was part of a tour group from Britain. It felt odd being the only American in a tour bus full of Brits leaving Graceland. I guess that just shows the universal appeal of Elivs.**

**Anyway, you probably don't want to hear about my vacation. You want me to say, "I don't own anything you'd recognize" so we can get on with the story.**

The warden scrutinized his records once more before relaxing back into the seat behind his desk. "No George, the records are correct. "We have a boat coming in at midnight tomorrow night."

"That's odd," George replied. "I mean, who would come in at that late hour?"

"I don't know," the warden answered. "I assume it's some Ministry boat escorting prisoners, but they usually come around eight in the evening."

"Perhaps this is one of those high risk shiploads, like the one that carried the Death Eaters," George suggested.

"With Harry Potter's murderer on the loose it wouldn't surprise me if that was the case," the warden mused.

"Maybe they've found the killer," George proposed.

"Perhaps," the warden replied. "Although you'd think we'd have read about that in the papers by now."

"True."

"Then again, it's not for us to speculate on why this boat is coming in at such a late hour or to wonder who's on it. Would you be willing to work an extra shift so you can be on duty when it arrives?" The warden asked.

"I suppose so," George replied.

"Good. Would you mind working with Mark and Farrah that night?" the warden asked. "I want Farrah to gain some experience with prisoner transports."

"I'd be fine with it," George replied. "Mark shouldn't have a problem with it, either. He's always taking rookies under his wing."

"I'll call Farrah in then," the warden answered. "I believe she's picking up the prisoners' trays right now."

"Oh joy," George muttered as he frowned, unenthused at the idea of finishing Farrah's duty. The prisoners always found a way to make that chore disgusting.

* * *

"I still don't understand why half of Rose's gifts are diapers," Severus muttered as he sat beside Hermione at the dining room table.

"Do you have any idea how quickly babies go through diapers?" Hermione asked, her attention on the note she was writing. "Mum says these will only last a week!"

Severus gulped as he thought of the towering stack in Rose's closet. If those were only going to last one week…he'd need to brew quite a few potions to keep up with the demand.

"I suppose it's good we have so many then," Severus muttered.

Hermione giggled. "I thought you'd agree. I did appreciate the little mobile Ginny found, as well as the unicorn pillow Dad bought for her."

"Yes, it's adorable," Severus said with a dour look.

Hermione set down her quill and glanced over at Severus, bursting out in laughter at his sour expression. "Severus. It's okay for a little girl to have cute things."

"Not if it nauseates me to look at them," Severus replied.

Hermione laughed even harder. "I think deep down inside you believe it's cute and sweet."

"I most certainly do not!" he argued before reaching into his pocket and enlarging the item he'd withdrawn. "That's why I bought her this!"

Hermione stopped laughing and stared at the stuffed animal in his arms. "You're going to give her a green and silver snake?"

He smirked. "Why not? She should have something that reflects my personality."

"You aren't a snake," she began before her eyes grew. "You sneak! You're already trying to influence her toward Slytherin house!"

His smirk only broadened. "My dear, I did search for a Gryffindor toy, but they were surprisingly out of stock."

Hermione glared at the offending toy. The only redeeming thing about it was its little pink tongue sticking out. If she hadn't known the giver she might have called it cute…might have.

"You could've at least bought a snake with red and gold markings," she mumbled.

"Those were surprisingly out of stock as well," he replied before noticing what she'd been working on. "You're writing a thank you note for diapers?"

"Don't change the subject!" Hermione argued before sighing. "Although I will admit that it feels strange to write a thank you note for a bag of diapers."

Severus smiled. "I think that deep down inside you like that snake."

"It's very…you," she answered.

"Indeed," Severus replied in a low voice. "But you tolerate me the way I am."

"Not when you're giving my daughter toy snakes," Hermione answered, trying her best to ignore the flicker of desire in his eyes.

"I could have given her a toy spider," Severus teased.

"What would possess you to give her something like that?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Severus answered, pulling her closer.

"I don't know either," Hermione whispered as she melted into his embrace. She bridged the remaining distance between them with a kiss, which he gently deepened.

"Maybe the snake isn't so bad," Hermione breathed as she pulled away.

"I knew you'd understand," Severus replied.

* * *

The waves lapped at Fenrir's feet as he admired the boat. His followers stood nervously behind him, anxious for his approval. "Perfect," Fenrir muttered before turning around and announcing, "My children, you have made me very happy!"

The followers nodded in relief. "Just to be sure it's seaworthy, however, you will all board it before me."

Several of the younger lycanthropes began to sweat as Fenrir lifted the Elder Wand and cast a spell to shackle them together. "Chief! Lead them onboard!"

The Chief pulled out his wand and directed them to the gangplank. The leader gulped and shuffled on board. The boat dipped lower in the water under the additional weight, but at no point did it appear on the verge of sinking.

"Shall we?" he asked the Chief and Scabior.

"Let's go," Scabior replied as the Chief nodded.

Together, the three boarded. With the flick of a wand, the boat cast away from the shore and drifted out to sea.

"My children, you are probably wondering what the next phase of my plan is!" Fenrir began.

None dared to respond, although the atmosphere on the vessel was tense with anticipation. "Well my children, if all goes according to plan, then we will soon free all of the Death Eaters from Azkaban."

His announcement was greeted with gasps and horrified looks. Fenrir smirked. "Do not worry; they will be joining us in our quest to recreate the world in our image. After all, you fear being freaks, but if the new world is exactly like you…well then you will simply be the first in a proud tradition of worldwide lycanthropy."

A mixture of intrigue and horror played across the faces of the shackled ones. Fenrir laughed as a breeze began to waft through his hair, giving off an image at once both handsome and sinister.

"I must keep you shackled because you are posing as prisoners. When I unshackle you, you shall distract the guards just long enough for me to breeze by them," Fenrir ordered.

Fenrir whipped out a silver cloak and flung it over his shoulders, disappearing beneath it as if he were nothing but a terrifying mirage.


	74. Chapter 74

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

The guards waited near the pier, the lapping of waves on the shore and the soft hiss of wind in the trees the only audible sounds. Very little light shone as clouds obscured most of the stars. Occasionally the crescent moon would peek between tufts of cumulus to give illumination, but it was soon quickly obscured, its light suppressed as new clouds scurried to fill the vacancies.

A warm sea breeze blew, tousling Farrah's hair. Her throat grew tight with emotion as she recalled a similar night years ago just before she left for Hogwarts as a nervous first year. She had sneaked out of her house to wait along the beach as a boat containing her uncle Archelaus inched its way closer to shore. Her parents had warned him that it was dangerous to return, but he had insisted on leaving France to see his niece off to school. Besides, the danger of his trip had been greatly exaggerated, at least that time…

"There it is!" George announced, breaking the silence.

Farrah startled at the sudden sound, eliciting chuckles from the other two guards. "Easy now," George laughed.

"If the sound of George's voice makes you jumpy, imagine what the sight of a boatload of criminals will do!" Mark teased.

"I'll be just fine thank you," Farrah replied primly as she mustered a confident smile. "At least as long as they don't make any sudden noises."

The guards laughed as the boat inched closer. Mark began casting spells to illuminate the waterway. He frowned as the vessel came into clearer view, "That's odd. That boat doesn't have any Ministry markings."

"Maybe they are leaving them unmarked now to avoid detection by the muggles," Farrah suggested.

"You'd think they'd just cast some sort of disillusionment charm then," Mark mused.

"It could be a new Ministry policy," Farrah replied.

"Maybe," Mark agreed.

"Remember how that disillusioned American ship was hit by a muggle speed boat off the coast of South Carolina? They had to do some fast talking to explain that." George replied. "Unmarked boats make more sense."

"You have a point there," Mark agreed.

Farrah's heart became to pound against her chest as the boat cruised closer. A chill raced up her spine when it finally reached the pier. "What is your docking number?" Mark demanded.

The boards began to creak as a shadowy figure appeared. In a raspy voice the man answered, "The mayor of Hogsmeade sent us here with a shipment of suspects accused of conspiring to overthrow the government. According to them, Harry Potter's death was only the beginning."

"Wait, these men killed Harry Potter?" Mark asked.

"Allegedly," the man answered with a toothy grin.

"Why haven't we heard anything about it?" George demanded.

"Because the Ministry wants them interrogated here. Shacklebolt thinks a night in solitary among real Death Eaters and a few hours of interrogation will make them more willing to talk."

Mark and George stared at each other. Something wasn't sitting right about this man and his story. Sensing their distrust, Farrah firmly repeated, "May we see your papers?"

"Certainly!" the man replied before winking at Farrah.

She relaxed as a plank was lowered and the man stepped out, papers in hand. A sudden pulse of breeze brushed past the guards, but they thought nothing of it. "Here are my papers, gentlemen," the man began.

"Yes, uh Mister….?"

"Scabior!" he hissed.

Before the guards could place his name Scabior drew his wand, stupefied them, and tossed them into the water, caring little if they drowned.

"Chief!" Scabior yelled.

The Chief ran onto the dock with a triumphant smile. "The boss is already out! Let's go!"

Farrah led them inside the jail, just outside the warden's office, where Fenrir awaited them.

"If you would do the honors of opening the door for me," Fenrir replied with a smirk.

"With pleasure," Farrah answered as she unlocked the door.

Fenrir pushed it open and immediately began scouring the room for the cell block keys, finally finding them behind a glass door. "Will an alarm go off if I use my wand?" he asked.

"No," Farrah replied.

"Good," Fenrir breathed. He pulled out the Elder Wand and wordlessly destroyed the glass container, grabbed the keys and motioned to the rest to follow.

As the quartet raced toward the prisoner cells, they heard shouting from another corridor. Fenrir pulled the cloak over himself and his companions. A group of ten guards soon came into view, all armed with wands. "Halt!" the leader yelled. "Show yourself!"

"With pleasure," Fenrir sneered. "Accio wands!"

The wands from the guards flew into Fenrir's hands. A few of them fled as the other stared in shock.

"Avada Kedavra," Fenrir whispered.

Instantly, three of the guards fell dead. The remaining ones scurried away. "Pity, things were just getting interesting," Farrah commented as she removed the cloak.

"We have matters of greater urgency at the moment," Fenrir replied.

The group soon stopped before a large wooden door, the last barrier to the high security cells. "Allow me," Farrah offered.

"That's what you're here for," Scabior reminded her.

Farrah undid the wards, allowing the others access before bursting inside, herself. "Greetings!" Fenrir shouted.

The prisoners pushed against the barred cell doors, angling for a glimpse of the intruders. "Farrah, release the prisoners!" Fenrir ordered.

Immediately, the cell doors opened. The prisoners remained rooted in place for fear it was some sort of trap. "What are you waiting for?" Farrah asked.

Alecto was the first to venture into the corridor. She gasped when she recognized the leader. "F-Fenrir?" she asked.

The others quickly joined her in the hallway. "Yes, it is I," Fenrir replied, savoring his moment of triumph. "If you accept my leadership, I will set you free."

The jailhouse erupted in shouts of affirmation and pledges of undying loyalty.

"The people have spoken," Fenrir chuckled. "Follow me to freedom!"

The prisoners followed Fenrir out the front door and into the boat, some moving with great difficulty after years of internment. At last the vessel was full, with only Farrah left on shore to witness its departure.

"Keep them busy!" the Chief ordered.

"I will!" she replied.

With that, the boat began to glow a bright green until it simply faded into the night. A tear trickled down Farrah's cheek.

At long last the new world order had begun.


	75. Chapter 75

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I truly appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Gone. Vanished. Broken out.

The words spun through Kingsley's brain, but he could not determine if he was awake or dreaming. He sat slumped at his desk, struggling to keep his eyes open. Weeks of self-medication with Dreamless Sleep were catching up to him.

"The Death Eaters are gone!" the Azkaban warden panicked.

Kingsley closed his eyes, now convinced he was dreaming. If this was reality, he wouldn't feel so drowsy and the room wouldn't be so dark and warm. Yes, if he could settle himself he'd awaken to a much more pleasant reality soon…

"He's half asleep!" one of his advisors spat.

"I have an idea," the warden muttered before grabbing a cup from Shacklebolt's desk. "Aguamenti."

After the cup was filled to the warden's satisfaction, he tossed the water into the face of the Minister. "What the hell?" Shacklebolt yelled as he jerked upright in his chair.

"So good of you to join us," a male advisor began. "I believe we were discussing the Azkaban prison break."

"Prison break?" Kingsley gasped.

"Yes," the female advisor answered.

"It wasn't a dream then," Kingsley whispered.

"No," the warden answered. "I fear it wasn't."

"How?" Kingsley asked as horror crept into his eyes.

"From what I've been able to gather, Harry's killer had his invisibility cloak. He stupefied two guards before throwing them into the sea and kidnapped a third. He did not harm her, but he did force her to do his bidding," the warden answered. "He then proceeded to fight with a group of guards on patrol inside."

"What about the two guards?" Kingsley asked.

The warden bowed his head. "One is suffering from water aspiration and a decreased heart rate. The other didn't make it out alive. Several other guards were killed in the scuffle inside."

"Oh Merlin," Kingsley groaned. "When you say the Death Eaters have escaped, how many are we talking about?"

"All of them," the warden replied.

"All of them?" Kingsley breathed as his eyes became wide.

"All of them," the warden repeated.

"Oh shit." Kingsley's face contorted as he began to hyperventilate.

A female advisor offered, "They couldn't have gotten far. One can't apparate inside of the prison."

"They left Azkaban and apparated away with their ship," the warden answered, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"H-how?" the female advisor asked.

"The Elder Wand," Kingsley muttered.

All attention turned to him. "Harry's killer captured the Elder Wand. Its magic may have been strong enough to overcome the Azkaban wards."

"Oh," the female advisor replied as the hope in her eyes died.

Kingsley sighed. "Where are the witnesses?"

"There is only Farrah Jackson, the kidnapped female guard. She's agreed to come down here to speak with you."

"I don't want to traumatize her any more than she already is," Kingsley replied. "I only wanted to know where she was."

"She stated that she wouldn't mind speaking to you if you wanted a report from her," the warden replied.

Kingsley nodded as he considered his options. Farrah was here now. Best get this done and over with. "Go ahead and bring her in," Kingsley ordered.

The warden nodded before opening the door and calling, "Ms. Jackson."

A woman stepped inside the room with the remnants of terror still evident in her eyes. Her back was slightly hunched and her arms were protectively crossed over her stomach, as if she were trying to protect herself from some unseen enemy. She began in a soft, shaky voice, "Hello Minister Shacklebolt."

"Hello Ms. Jackson," Kingsley began as he summoned a chair from the corner of his office and moved it in front of his desk. "Please sit down."

"Thank you," Farrah replied as she scooted the chair back to sat down.

"Ms. Jackson…"

"Please call me Farrah," she breathed.

"Alright, Farrah," Kingsley replied. "What do you remember about tonight's events?"

She gulped. "I remember the ship coming in. I believed we would just receive the prisoners, process them, and maybe lead them to interrogation. I-I never expected the captain to come out and stupefy the other guards. I guess I dodged it in time. After he threw the others into the water…"

Farrah swallowed before lowering her head. She began to sob quietly. Kingsley remained silent as she composed herself. "The captain put a wand to my back and told me to lead him to the warden's office," Farrah continued.

"What did he look like?" Kingsley asked.

"It was dark and I didn't get a good glimpse of him," she answered.

"I see," Kingsley replied.

"He…he forced me into the prison and ordered me to get the keys. I was so scared I complied. Then he put me under some kind of cloak…"

"The invisibility cloak," the warden noted.

Everyone looked up at him. "The guards inside claimed an invisible force attacked them."

"That makes sense," Farrah choked. "The leader forced me to watch him kill my comrades, and then forced me to open the door which led to the prisoners. Maybe I should've sacrificed myself, but all I could think about were my parents and how I might never see them again."

"No, Farrah, you were brave," Kingsley replied. "What else happened?"

"After I opened the door, he released me. I hid in a corner until the warden came." She buried her face in her hands and cried. "I should've been braver. I should've fought them. I was too cowardly. I disgraced my badge."

"You were human. Never fault yourself for that," Kingsley replied.

Farrah looked up and nodded. "You may go. Thank you for your help," Kingsley finished.

"You're welcome," she whispered before leaving the room in tears.

Kingsley exhaled as he looked up at his advisors. "I suppose you are here to advise me on how best to break this news to the press."

"The public deserves to know that Death Eaters are roaming about," a female began.

"There's also the issue of muggle-borns…" the male advisor began.

"We will protect them!" Kingsley argued. "But we will advise all wizards not to give out their blood status."

"What about the Quidditch World Cup? It was canceled once because of Death Eaters."

"No!" Kingsley answered more forcefully than he'd intended. "I refuse to be intimidated by these bullies! That…" His face lit up. "That's what we'll tell the people. Yes, the Death Eaters are free, but we will stop at nothing to recapture them! We must show courage in a time of terror. We must face our enemies head on, and refuse to be intimidated by them."

"That all sounds good," a female advisor replied with a reassured smile.

"Let's just hope it works," Kingsley answered, noticeably deflated.


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, putting this on alert, favoriting, and especially for reviewing! I appreciate your support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus sipped his tea as he waited for the elves to serve breakfast. Rose's nocturnal gymnastics had kept Hermione awake half the night so Severus had little hope she would join him for a meal at eight in the morning. Breakfast seemed emptier without her, as if something essential was missing, but Severus did his best to repress those feelings.

"Master Snape! Your paper!" An elf announced.

Severus started at the elf's entrance, but quickly recovered. "Thank you," he answered.

"Where is the Mistress?" the elf asked.

"In bed, Do not disturb her," Severus replied.

The elf nodded before disapparating. Severus' throat dried and his heart began to race when he opened the paper to read the headline:

**Jailbreak! Death Eaters Freed!**

Severus shook his head, praying he had not read the headline correctly.

He had.

Severus examined the article, hoping it was misleading or maybe an out-and-out hoax by Rita Skeeter. Those hopes were dashed when he saw the name Betty Braithwaite at the top and recognized her writing style. He began to read the article, hoping Ms. Braithwaite had exaggerated the claim in order to sell more papers.

She hadn't.

All of the imprisoned Death Eaters were free with no leads as to where they may have fled. For all Severus knew they could be outside his door right now, ready to jump him if he stepped outside. Merlin only knew how angry they had been when he had used Legilimency on them.

Severus took a deep breath as he considered his options. His thoughts flashed to Bellatrix as she laughingly related how she had tortured the "filthy mudblood." As much as they hated him, their hatred was even more intense towards Hermione. Severus couldn't bring himself to ponder what they would do if they ever captured her or their child. His course of action, however distasteful it may be on first glance, was becoming clearer.

He had to take Hermione and leave Britain.

"Severus!" Hermione called as she entered the room. She frowned when she saw the distressed look on her husband's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just considering something," Severus replied.

"What?"

"I was wondering how our properties in Germany were faring," Severus began.

"I'm sure they are fine," Hermione replied as she raised her eyebrow. When did he start caring about the German properties?

"Yes, but I was thinking we should check on them, maybe today," Severus replied.

"Today?" she asked in disbelief. "It's too late in my pregnancy to apparate."

"We could take the train," Severus suggested.

"Or we could wait until Rose is born," Hermione suggested as she rubbed her stomach. "We could hire some people to set up a nursery for her there so she could visit with us."

"Then again, we could go now and not have to deal with prams, car seats, or bassinets. If we're inspecting properties, it will be difficult to change diapers," Severus replied.

"True," Hermione mused as she sat down at her place at the table. "I just wish you'd taken an interest in these properties before I hit my third trimester." Then she sat up straighter and asked, "What about your apothecary? You won't be able to open it in time if we take a vacation to Germany!"

"That is a price I'm willing to pay," Severus replied, unable to hide the flash of regret in his eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked, completely thrown. "This apothecary is your dream. When did you decide to throw that away for properties you cared nothing for until now?"

"When it became clear the properties needed some upkeep," Severus answered.

Hermione stared at him, trying to discern if he was lying, and if so, what about. Her eyes slowly shifted to the paper in his hands. He quickly folded it, but not before she could read the words **Jail **and **Death Eaters.**

"Severus, what happened with the Death Eaters?" she asked in a soft and slow voice.

"It's just an article on their experiences in prison," Severus answered, a little too casually for her liking.

POP! "Master and Mistress Snape! Bud has breakfast!" an elf announced as he set a tray of scrambled eggs and sausages on the table.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione answered in a low voice. "I'd like a newspaper, please."

"Doesn't Mistress read Master's paper?" Bud asked.

"He won't share it with me," she growled.

"Here!" Bud replied as he magically produced a second copy and placed it on the table.

"Thank you Bud," Hermione replied before picking it up.

Neither noticed the elf POP away. Severus' breathing slowed as Hermione perused the offending article. "So the Death Eaters are free?" she asked as she set the paper on the table.

"Yes," Severus answered, feeling like his mother had just caught him sneaking out for the night.

"When did you intend to tell me?" Hermione asked. "Before or after we left for Germany?"

"I was going to tell you after the baby was born so the news wouldn't cause you undue stress," Severus answered as he suppressed a gnawing fear.

"You think I'm helpless then?" she asked as a smile contorted her face.

"No, I think…"

"You think what?" Hermione answered with a raised voice. "You think I'm fragile? You think I'm going to shatter if you give me a piece of bad news?"

"The Death Eaters are after you," Severus argued. "You are in danger!"

"Of course I am! I'm a member of the Golden Trio!" she argued. "I defeated Voldemort's henchmen once already, and I can do it again!"

"You're carrying our baby!" Severus fought back.

"I'm pregnant, not comatose!" Hermione argued. "I can still fight! I can still contribute to the effort to catch them! I'm not useless and I'm sure as hell not stupid!"

"No one said you were those things," Severus answered.

"You just did! Maybe you never stated it in words, but you did with your actions! Merlin Severus! How dumb did you think I would have to be to follow you to Germany on such a flimsy excuse?"

"I was hoping you'd consider it a vacation…"

"Vacation!" she yelled. "You were trying to trick me! You say you respect me as your wife and your friend, but then you lie to me because you find me incapable of defending myself?"

Severus remained silent, terror evident in his eyes. "I'm not going to Germany." She declared. "If you want to inspect your properties or run from Voldemort be my guest, but I won't join you!"

Hermione stalked out of the kitchen before shooting him a parting glare. Severus felt like disappearing under a rock as one thought reverberated through his mind:

I do not want to lose you.


	77. Chapter 77

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"That man, ugh!" Hermione shouted as she paced around her room. "He can make me so angry!"

Her only answer was a light kick to the stomach. "You don't understand, Rose," Hermione continued as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I know he was just trying to protect me, but does he have to treat me like I'm an idiot? Does he have to act like I'm defenseless? Does he have to be so, so…so Snape?"

Before she could continue, she heard the scrape of parchment thrust under the door. Receding footsteps softened until they were almost inaudible. Hermione grumbled, "How does he expect me to pick this up when my belly is the size of a beach ball?"

She pulled out her wand and muttered, "Accio letter."

The letter leapt into her hands. She stuck her wand back into her pocket, broke the seal, and carefully unfolded it. She sat on her bed and began to read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It seems that once again I have acted like a complete dunderhead before the woman I care so deeply about. My pride and your fury would make any rational conversation between us nearly impossible, so I pray this letter will suffice as a gesture of my regret and as an adequate first step towards reconciliation._

_You were correct in stating that it was not right for me to lie to you. I never should've attempted to play you for an idiot. You were also correct in stating that you'd defeated Voldemort once. I can't deny everything you've done for the Wizarding World, and that your role in the war is often unappreciated and overlooked. My intention was not to belittle you or insinuate that you were somehow weak and defenseless. I have always seen you as a woman of great strength, both in magical abilities and in spirit. I have always admired that strength within you._

_When I read the article this morning, I was afraid not only of what the Death Eaters would do to me since I used Legilimency on them and had been working against them all along, but also of what they would do to you. We both know their reasons for despising you. All I could think of in that moment was how scared I was of losing you and our child. In that fear, I attempted to deceive and ultimately demeaned you. _

_I am truly sorry for how I made you feel, and I request your forgiveness. Believe me, apologizing does not come easily for me, but I know you are in the right. I will remain here in Britain in order to fight alongside you and the rest of the Ministry. I will not run. I only hope I have not lost your friendship._

_Truly and apologetically,_

_Severus_

Hermione sighed as tears once again returned to her eyes. "Damn you, Severus," she groaned as the tears fell more freely. "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

* * *

Severus sat in a wingback chair nursing a glass of Firewhiskey. More than once his mind wandered to Hermione and what she was thinking and feeling as she read his letter… if she'd bothered to read it at all. Experience had proved that Severus was not an easy man to forgive. He hoped that his luck was about to change.

"Severus?"

He turned toward the sound, hoping the buzz of the alcohol and his ardent hopes of forgiveness hadn't made him delusional. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she noticed the glass in his hand. As she inhaled its scent, she continued, "If there's one thing I don't miss about pre-pregnancy, it's drinking Firewhiskey. I never could stand the stuff."

"I suppose you are upset about my drinking as well," Severus replied.

"No," she replied. "I, I read your letter."

Severus' eyes became vulnerable, as though one harsh word from her would destroy him. "I meant every word."

"I know," Hermione replied as Severus braced himself for her rejection. "Thank you."

"What?" Severus asked in confusion.

"I said 'thank you.' Thank you for seeing things my way, and for writing the letter."

"I don't want to fight with you," Severus replied as he set his glass of Firewhiskey down on a coffee table beside him.

"I don't want to fight with you either," Hermione answered as her eyes softened. "I should've let you explain yourself instead of flying off the handle as I did. I appreciate your trying to protect us all, even if your methods were flawed."

"I care for you, Hermione. I consider you one of the most important people in my life. Maybe the most important person," Severus confessed.

Hermione let herself be pulled into his lap. "You are the most important person in my life as well, next to Ginny at least. In all honesty, I couldn't imagine what I'd do if you were ever hurt, or worse. I've grown attached to you."

"So I am capable of growing on people," Severus mused with a playful smirk.

Hermione laughed before capturing his lips. Severus pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. "Does this mean I am forgiven?"

"Yes," she rasped.

"Good," he sighed in relief.

Their celebration was cut short by the loud hoot of an owl outside their window. When they ignored him, he began pecking at the glass. Hermione pulled away. "He's going to ruin the window."

"I know," Severus scowled as Hermione removed herself from his lap to open the window.

The owl flew directly to Severus. He detached the letter from its leg while Hermione stepped out to fetch it a treat. When she returned, Severus sighed. "I've been summoned to another Order meeting."

"Oh," Hermione replied as she extended the treat to the owl. Her best efforts could not mask the concern in her eyes.

"Don't' worry, I'll set my most powerful wards… and if there's trouble, I know you'll be able to handle yourself," Severus replied.

Hermione embraced him as he stood to leave. As she shut and locked the door behind him, she closed her eyes and prayed his faith in her was not misplaced.


	78. Chapter 78

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Where is he?" Hermione muttered as she organized the books on her desk once more, this time in order of the authors' death dates. "I know he's probably fine, at least I hope he is. He can defend himself, and you'd think I'd sense if something was wrong…"

Hermione sighed as she set the last book in place. "Of course I wouldn't know. It's not as if we're soul mates or any of those other things people talk about." She felt Rose kick her stomach. "It's not that I don't care about your father, because I consider him one of my best friends, it's just…well you'll learn that friendship is less messy, a least it has been in my experience. Take that fight for instance. If we were lovers we would've been fighting for days on end. Since we're friends, we resolved the issue quickly and civilly, and with a kiss…which on second thought, may not be what friends do."

Rose kicked Hermione once more. She shook her head and continued, "Well your daddy and I have a special kind of friendship."

POP! "Mistress Hermione!"

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she attempted to bury her confusion.

"Master Severus has returned," the elf replied.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed. "Where is he?"

"In the dining room. Tilly thought Master might be hungry."

"He probably is," Hermione replied as she rushed to the dining room where she found Severus sitting at the table.

"Hermione?" Severus asked as he turned to greet her, his expression drawn with fatigue.

"How was the meeting?" Hermione asked, stepping closer.

"About as productive as one could expect."

"That good?" Hermione whispered as she began to massage Severus' shoulders.

Severus moaned in pleasure. "Thank you. That feels divine."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied with a smile. "Did the Order decide on a course of action?"

"We can't even agree who's behind the jailbreak," Severus answered with a dejected look. "Much less on a course of action to stop him or her."

"Were any specific names thrown out?" Hermione asked.

Severus exhaled as his muscles relaxed. "Molly believes someone must have resurrected Voldemort. A few members, mainly from her family, share her suspicions."

"Do you believe he's back?" Hermione asked.

"No. I would've felt the mark on my arm if he had returned. Even if he didn't summon the Death Eaters through the mark, he would've announced his return some other way."

"Like?"

"He would've left a clue when he killed harry. He would've wanted the entire world to know. Harry's killer doesn't want his identity to be known, at least not yet. No, this was too methodical, too well-planned out," Severus mused. "From Voldemort's inner circle, I can't imagine who it could be."

"We're back at square one then," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," Severus replied before pulling her closer. Her ministrations ceased as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Together, their lips met, in a silent understanding that each needed comfort from the other.

* * *

"Death Eaters! Voldemort's most loyal followers!" Fenrir announced as he stepped up to a makeshift podium.

The conversation continued despite the Sonorous spell Fenrir had cast. In frustration, he aimed the Elder Wand into the sky, creating an eruption of fireworks in the shape of green and silver wolves.

The crowd hushed as Scabior and the Chief took their places beside Fenrir. "Many of you are probably wondering why I have brought you to this small island instead of landing triumphantly in Britain."

Mutterings from the crowd affirmed his statement. "We have not landed in Britain because you will now be receiving a new mark!"

The Death Eaters stared at him in shock, but Fenrir continued undeterred. "I was the one who released you from bondage! I was the one who showed you the sun after years in that cage! See the moon and the stars above us! Feel the ocean breeze! Listen to the seabirds in the distance! All of these sensations are because of me… me and me alone."

The crowd was silent, their eyes glued to Fenrir. "You owe me your loyalty," he finished in a lower voice.

"What is your idea of a mark?" Rodolphus LeStrange finally asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Fenrir answered as he bared his fangs. "It is the same mark I imparted upon Remus Lupin; the mark of the lycanthrope."

Many in the crowd gasped, but dared not speak back to the man who had given so much to them. Finally, Alecto shouted, "We fought for Voldemort because we believed in the power of the pureblood! Werewolves are below pureblood wizards! Even you know that! Why would we listen to you, much less take your mark?"

"The nice answer would be in gratitude for your freedom," Fenrir began with a malicious, toothy grin. "The not-so-nice answer would be because if you refuse to become a lycanthrope, we will either drown you or strand you here, depending on our mood."

"What?" she shouted.

"You are on an island. Neither would be difficult to accomplish," Fenrir replied with nonchalance. "Especially since I have the Elder Wand and there isn't a single wand among you to challenge it."

He glanced around at the looks of horror on the Death Eaters' faces. Finally, Fenrir continued, "I am going to create a world superior to the one we have now! My dream is to make you greater than you thought possible. Think of it; the instinct and stamina of wolves combined with the intelligence and magical prowess of pureblood wizards. You will be the first of a new race. History will record you as the elite, the dukes, duchesses, kings, and queens of our new world. Voldemort could only promise you a planet of corpses, but I promise you a planet of life! Your subjects will be loyal children thankful for the gift you have bestowed, not plotting slaves or dead muggles"

"But we killed muggles in order to cleanse the world! How will you cleanse the world if everyone is a lycanthrope?" Alecto asked.

Fenrir directed his wand to a spot on her chest. The Death Eaters in front of her parted, giving him a direct shot to her heart. "That is how," Fenrir growled. "Any questions?"

"When can I receive the mark?" Alecto asked in a weak voice.

"Chief! Scabior!" Fenrir called.

The two approached Alecto and escorted her to her new master. She remained quiet yet fearful as she stared into his famished, feral eyes. When she pulled hers eyes from his gaze, she realized he had assumed his lupine form.

"The first of Fenrir's children, Alecto Carrow!" Scabior announced as Fenrir drew closer.

Alecto's screams pierced the tranquil island night.


	79. Chapter 79

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support and am happy that people enjoy this story!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

The first thing Severus remembered hearing was a baby's piercing scream. The child was close, somewhere in the room, but Severus could not see exactly where it was. He stepped closer to the sound, but a voice commanded, "No closer."

He spun to his right, where a sliver of light from an upper window shone on a group of fifty or so. Although he could not make out any of their features, their silhouettes were all too familiar.

"You remember us don't you?" the leader asked in a low voice.

Severus stared in the direction of the voice, trying desperately to remember whose it was. "Of course you do," the voice continued. "This isn't the first time we've met."

"What are you doing here?" Severus finally demanded, trying to mask his growing terror.

"Dispensing justice to all who stood in our way," the leader answered as a shadow left the group and disappeared into the darkness. "Especially the Golden Mudblood."

"Keep Hermione out of this," Severus warned. "Your issue is with me, not with her."

"I fear it's too late for that."

Severus turned and lit his wand, praying the leader was bluffing. He illuminated a small area to the left, revealing Hermione submerged in a pool of blood. Severus rushed to her, praying for some sign of life, struggling to hide his devastation when he found none.

"She went out like Lily," the leader began. "Trying desperately to protect her baby. Once again, you were too late to save her."

"You bastard!" Severus yelled as he lunged at the silhouettes.

"Don't try it!" a female voice from the crowd warned. "We have your baby!"

Severus turned his attention in the direction of the other voice. From the sliver of light he could see the outline of a now silent baby in the woman's arms. "Put her down," Severus growled.

"I think not," the leader replied. "I'm much more careful with my horcruxes than Voldemort was."

Severus' stomach sank as he saw the lightning scar upon the child's forehead. "You can't kill her, can you?" a male voice yelled from the crowd.

"He doesn't have the courage! He's a coward!" another voice yelled.

"Do it for the greater good!" the leader taunted. "Kill your child for the good of the whole world!"

The baby began screaming as the voices grew louder. Severus began to tremble as fear gripped his body. He could not tell if the shadows sensed it; he prayed they did not.

"Severus!"

With a jolt he awoke, eyes darting around the room. Finally, they rested upon Hermione, who was still very much alive and very much pregnant. "Severus, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he lied as his heart slowed down. "Did I awaken you?"

"No," she answered. "Rose did, but when I finished my business you appeared to be in distress."

"It has passed," Severus replied. "Thank you for waking me up."

Hermione nodded before crawling back into bed. "Was it about the Death Eaters?"

"Somewhat."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"That's fine," Hermione answered, her eyes full of compassion.

A restless silence filled the room. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"How far would you go for the greater good?"

She carefully considered her words before answering, "I suppose it would depend upon what was being asked of me and how dangerous and widespread the threat was. Why?"

"I've always wondered if there was a balance between the greater good and what is morally right," Severus admitted.

"Of course there is, unless you're a utilitarian."

Severus smiled. "I think you're one of the few witches or wizards who knows what that is."

"Dumbledore knew. Maybe he never classified himself as a utilitarian, but he always looked at what would make the most people happy…"

"Regardless of consequence or moral question," Severus finished as the frown returned.

Hermione saw dread and terror growing in his eyes. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Hermione assured him. "I won't ask you to kill anyone, no matter how much benefit it may bring others."

"You wouldn't, but the Ministry might," Severus replied.

"Then we'll leave," Hermione answered.

Severus stared at her in shock. "You said you wouldn't leave Britain."

"I won't leave because I'm scared, but I will leave if it becomes obvious that we are only tools in the hands of the Ministry. I will fight for what's right, but not at the expense of others, especially you. I will never ask you to kill."

"Thank you," Severus breathed as he embraced Hermione.

She simply kissed him on the cheek in response, as Rose stretched and moved within her.

* * *

Yes, I can feel it, Rodolphus thought as he batted his tail against the ground. I can feel the power within me! Fenrir was right: who would choose dead subjects when it's possible to dominate in life!

Another scream interrupted his musings. Slowly the newly infected one morphed into a wolf and bowed before Fenrir, acknowledging his superiority. The Chief guided him off the rocky outcropping and announced, "I think that was the last one."

"Is there anyone else who wishes to be changed or drowned?" Scabior yelled before he and the Chief laughed at his joke, neither noticing Fenrir's transformation.

"Enough!" Fenrir shouted, silencing the two. "There is much work to be done! We must teach the others how to transform back into their human forms."

The Chief and Scabior looked at him in horror. The Chief finally asked, "You couldn't accomplish that for years. What makes you think they can?"

"Simple, they are all much more powerful wizards than I was when I changed," he replied.

"Perhaps," Scabior replied. "But don't you think it would be wise for them to adjust to their new forms first?"

Fenrir surveyed the island of wolves, none of whom seemed in pain. "They seem well enough adjusted already. If they could adapt to Voldemort's mark they can adapt to mine."

Fenrir turned to the crowd and began howling and yapping. The lycanthropes stood at attention, carefully tuning their ears to his instruction. Finally they stared into space, as if concentrating on a fixed point in the distance, and slowly returned to their human form.

"Perfect," Fenrir growled as he bared his fangs.


	80. Chapter 80

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, putting this on alert, favoriting, and most of all, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus scowled as he opened the paper and read: _Quidditch World Cup to Continue! Ron Weasley Assures Safety_**. **In the center was a huge picture of Ron in his jersey smiling as scantily clad girls gathered around him. Severus smirked, wondering if anyone in the photo had an IQ above their shoe size.

Beside him, Hermione rolled over and curled an arm across his chest. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, not yet ready to greet the first rays of morning that permeated their room. Severus stroked her hair before resuming his reading.

It didn't surprise him that the article on Ron was written by Rita Skeeter.

He flipped through a few more stories before Hermione cooed, "Severus?"

"Good morning Hermione," he began as he set down the paper.

"You, I thought you'd be in the kitchen by now," Hermione yawned.

"I felt like enjoying a lie-in this morning," Severus replied.

"Oh," Hermione yawned again before opening her eyes. "Any particular reason? You usually like to get an early start on your brewing."

"I don't have much brewing left, just the Amortentia."

Hermione noticed his frown. "Are you still having trouble brewing it?"

"Yes," he sighed. "No matter what I do the smell remains the same. It's more than frustrating, but perhaps we can hobble along for a while without stocking it in the apothecary."

"At least until Valentine's Day, anyway," Hermione replied with a playful grin.

"True," he chuckled.

Hermione glanced down and noticed the paper. "Any good stories?"

"Most of them are about staying calm in the face of the Death Eaters' escape and about the need to protect Muggleborns. There were some interesting articles on self-defense spells."

"I'll have to read them," Hermione replied as she sat up and took the paper from him. She turned to the front page and sighed. "I see Ron has no shortage of women to adore him."

"You don't need to pay attention to that dunderhead. All he's doing is talking about how safe the Quidditch World Cup is going to be."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You're joking, right?"

"Read for yourself."

Hermione read the headline and shook her head. "Did he learn nothing from the first time the Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch World Cup? Merlin, they didn't even have a leader then! What makes him think they won't attack now?"

"Because he's a dunderhead who's more concerned with playing Quidditch than whether or not anyone's hurt." Severus replied.

"I suppose," Hermione replied as she continued reading the article. "This still sounds like madness to me."

"Kingsley must be hoping the Death Eaters are captured before then. Either that or the whole Quidditch World Cup will be Death Eater bait."

"He wouldn't endanger lives like that, would he?"

"Who knows," Severus answered, his skepticism palpable.

Hermione decided to flip to another article. Her eyes rested on a picture of a shaken up security guard under the headline: **Guard Lives to Tell Horrifying Tale of Escape**.

"I, I think I know her," Hermione began.

"Her name is Farrah Jackson," Severus answered. "She was a Ravenclaw who graduated at the end of your third year."

"I think I remember seeing her in the library a few times," Hermione commented before reading further. "Thank Merlin whoever released the Death Eaters at least let her live."

"Yes," Severus mused. "That was certainly an unusually generous gesture for a Death Eater."

"Maybe she was a good hostage. She never claimed to have seen them."

"Perhaps," Severus replied. "Although that doesn't make much sense."

"She was a pureblood, correct?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but her uncle was a lycanthrope, and a Snatcher."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded, still deep in thought. "It would not surprise me if she was released without harm for that reason."

"Yes, but she wasn't involved with the Death Eaters…"

"No," Severus replied. "She was never a member of the Death Eaters or the Snatchers, at least not that I'm aware of."

"But through her uncle she may know someone," Hermione theorized.

"True," Severus replied. "Although it would seem strange to contact her, especially since her uncle died in battle. I doubt she was particularly close to anyone else involved with Voldemort."

"Still, someone may want to look into her story again, just to make sure."

"Indeed," Severus replied, as he watched one of the spaghetti straps on Hermione's nightgown float down her arm. He debated raising it back for her, but it looked rather inviting right where it was…

He leaned closer to nuzzle her neck but before he could reach his destination, a voice called from the floo, "Severus!"

Of all the cheap timing, Severus thought as he dragged himself out of bed. Hermione absently raised her strap back onto her shoulder as she continued to read the paper.

"Yes Lucius?" he asked.

"You were at the Order meeting last night, were you not?" Lucius asked.

"Of course I was," Severus grumbled.

"I was hoping you might come over and share with me their thoughts on who might have killed Potter and released the Death Eaters," Lucius replied. "I need to know if they consider Draco a suspect."

"His name did not come up last night, Lucius, but none of their other ideas made much sense to me, either. Maybe we can do some brainstorming of our own."

"Thank you," Lucius replied.

"I will see you in an hour," Severus answered.

"Good. I will be here at the mansion."

With that, Lucius' face disappeared. Severus groaned. So much for that lie-in.

"Hermione," Severus began as he returned to their bed. "That was Lucius. He wants to discuss possible suspects in Harry's murder case."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hermione asked.

"I trust him more than I trust the Ministry," Severus answered.

"Which is not saying much," Hermione smiled. "I need to speak to Ginny about interior decorating, anyway. This would be as good a time as any."

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, taken aback.

Hermione smirked. "We're going to decorate your apothecary this week."

Oh joy, he thought.


	81. Chapter 81

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate all the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Lucius began as Severus and Hermione entered his sitting room.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried as she peeked in the doorway.

The women embraced as Severus walked over to Lucius. "I hope you don't mind," Severus whispered, "But apparently Ginevra agreed to meet Hermione here. Something about decorating my apothecary."

"No problem at all. Narcissa mentioned they might be coming by," Lucius replied with a smirk, picturing what Severus' wife and his own daughter-in-law might do to Severus' store. "They can meet in the library."

Severus sighed at the mischievous gleam in Lucius' eye. "Hermione! So glad you're finally here!" Narcissa greeted as she stepped into the sitting room. "Hello Severus," she added.

"Hello," Severus replied, praying Narcissa's impeccable taste in muted tones would prevail.

"I told Narcissa about our plan," Ginny smiled. "She said she'd be more than happy to help."

"Excellent! I have some ideas I'd love to run by you two." Hermione exclaimed.

"Let's step into the library where we can discuss them a little more freely," Narcissa said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what they're planning," Severus murmured.

Lucius chuckled. "I'm sure you'll love whatever they decide, even if it will pain you to admit it."

Severus glared at him. "In spite of whatever delusions you may harbor, I do not instantly love everything Hermione does."

"Really? When was the last time she irritated you enough to call her a 'Gryffindor know-it-all'?" Lucius asked with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"If you called me over here just to inquire about my love life, I'll join the ladies in the library. At least then I can steer the color scheme away from Gryffindor red and gold."

"No, we need to discuss what happened at the Order meeting," Lucius replied, his merriment now dissipated.

"Indeed," Severus answered as he seated himself opposite his friend. "The dominant theory is that Voldemort has returned."

"Of course," Lucius sighed. "Most of the Order as well as the Ministry are run by Gryffindors. They never could think outside the box."

"Do you have any theories?" Severus asked.

"I'm thinking either Rodolphus or Rabastan LeStrange," Lucius offered. "I wouldn't put it past them to have contacts on the outside more than willing to do their bidding."

"But who are these contacts?" Severus asked.

"If I knew I'd have brought them here and questioned them myself."

"The LeStrange brothers don't quite make sense. They aren't at all subtle plus one would think they would have made their move well before now. Hermione and I were actually beginning to wonder about the guard, Farrah Jackson."

"The name sounds familiar," Lucius replied pensively as he tried to place it."

"I believe she is Archelaus Jackson's niece."

"That's right," Lucius answered as he snapped his fingers in recognition. "Could she be the outside contact?"

"I have no idea," Severus admitted. "I remember her as a student at Hogwarts. At that time she never showed any real contempt towards Muggleborns nor any special interest in Voldemort. If I remember correctly, she left for London and eventually wound up in Germany. Besides, what contacts would she have? Her uncle is dead."

"Maybe she's seeking revenge for her uncle's death?"

"Who would be the focus of her revenge? He was a Snatcher, not a Death Eater per se. I would think she'd be just as angry at the Death Eaters for not protecting him as she would be at the Ministry for killing him."

"Minerva McGonagall killed him, not Harry Potter, so you'd think she would have been one of the first targets," Lucius mused. "Speaking of which, is the good headmistress still after your fortune?"

"No," Severus replied. "at least not actively. The second attack at Hogwarts and Potter's murder has diverted her attention for the moment."

"Good," Lucius answered before smirking. "I have an idea how we could get some more information from Farrah Jackson."

"How?"

"In order to divert suspicion from my son and me, I was going to donate some money to the auror department and make a speech denouncing the Death Eaters … basic PR tools. Anyway, what if I staged that speech during a luncheon and placed myself next to Farrah Jackson, for peace's sake?"

"Go on," Severus replied, warming to the idea.

"I could ask her a few questions in the guise of wanting to help hunt down the Death Eaters. Offer myself as an informant. What do you think?"

"It's worth a try," Severus replied. "When will this luncheon take place?"

"As soon as I can get it scheduled," Lucius answered.


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, putting this on alert, and for reviewing! I appreciate all of it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Ahoy there!" The cashier called jovially as a muscular customer with a scruffy beard entered his store. "What brings you to the Seaside Apothecary today?"

"I'm here for some Polyjuice potion," the customer replied as he stepped up to the counter.

"Well you've come to the right place! How much do you need?" the cashier asked.

"How much will this buy me?" the customer asked as he scooted a bag across the counter.

The cashier peeked into the bag. His eyes grew as he calculated the number of Galleons contained within. "I'd say that'll get you quite a few bottles of Polyjuice there."

"Good," the customer replied.

"Just let me count these up," he murmured as he began taking Galleons out of the bag and placing them in stacks of ten. The customer impatiently tapped his foot as he waited. "If you don't mind my asking, what do you need all this Polyjuice for?"

"I'm throwing a masquerade ball where each guest will be disguised as another partygoer. At the stroke of twelve the Polyjuice will wear off and the guests' true identities will be exposed."

"How many guests are you expecting?"

"Quite a few."

"I'd say so. I can get you fifty bottles of Polyjuice for this amount. Will that be enough?" the cashier asked.

"It will do for now," the customer replied.

"All right then! Let me box up that potion for you," the cashier offered as he took off towards the back room.

The customer stood in place wearing a smile of satisfaction. The cashier soon returned with the bottles and rang up the sale. After shrinking the bottles for transport, the customer turned to leave the store. "Come back soon!" the cashier replied.

"Don't worry, I will," the customer answered with a subtle smirk.

The customer wandered down the busy port streets until he reached a docked ship. He stepped onto the gangplank and entered the ship, where an anxious crowd awaited him.

"I have the Polyjuice," he began, much to their relief. "This means we can finally obtain everyone a new wand."

His announcement was greeted with cheers as the customer tore off his hat in victory. Finally, someone butted in, "But Fenrir, there are more than fifty of us!"

"Eventually we'll have to get more," Fenrir admitted. "But by then we'll have wolves that are properly armed."

Once again, cheers rose from the crowd. Fenrir smirked then stretched out his hand to silence the throng. "Tonight we will go to Hogsmeade. If we happen upon anyone on our way there, well, let's just say they'll be our first polyjuiced subject."

The crowd cackled as Fenrir's smile grew.

The plan was finally coming together.

* * *

"Please tell me what color scheme you've decided upon."

"No," Hermione replied with a smirk as she leaned back in her chair. "It's my surprise."

"You know how much I despise surprises," Severus replied.

"I am aware of your disdain for them," Hermione admitted. "Which is why I enjoy watching you squirm when I have one for you."

Severus scowled as Hermione chuckled. "I'll give you a hint!" she continued. "One of the main colors is pink."

"Woman!" Severus exclaimed.

Hermione laughed as Severus glared at her. Eventually his expression softened, although he maintained an element of unpleasantness. "I'm sorry, but I had to see the look on your face."

"If you are quite done torturing me, I shall go see for myself what colors you and your friends have chosen for my apothecary," Severus answered.

"No! The painters aren't done yet!" Hermione argued. "Besides, I want to see the look on your face when it's done! I think you'll be happy with what we've chosen. If you aren't, then you'll have a week to choose new colors before opening day."

"I suppose that's true."

"Besides, you should be finishing up your potions, not worrying about color schemes."

"I told you, I've finished brewing all the potions except…"

"The Amortentia," Hermione finished.

"Indeed," Severus replied, almost frightened she'd been able to finish his sentence. Merlin, he thought, please don't let us turn into one of those obnoxious couples that gets all cutesy finishing the other's sentences.

"I have an idea," Hermione began, interrupting his thoughts. "Maybe you should let me test it. I've smelled it before so I know what to expect. It might work for me."

"How could it work for you and not for me?" Severus asked.

"Maybe you have been smelling another potion you brewed alongside the Amortentia, or perhaps the burnt food you smell represents all the times you've been burned by love."

"Possibly," Severus mused, Except I smell omelets, not burnt food.

"It may be worth a try," Hermione replied.

"Indeed. I'll brew some more right now and see how you react," Severus replied.

He kissed her on the cheek before rushing off to the basement, hopeful Hermione could help him solve the problem. Hermione meanwhile set off towards the library, where she found a journal on advanced potion making. She sat down in a comfortable blue chair and began reading.

"Hermione?" Severus asked.

She set down the journal. "Is it ready?"

"It is," Severus replied as he brought it to her. He opened the cap, allowing the steam to rise from it. She noted the mother-of-pearl color of the potion, another sign it had been made correctly. Then, she began to sniff it.

Normally, she smelled freshly cut grass, new parchment, and Ron Weasley's hair. This time, however, she smelled dust. She sniffed harder to discern where the dust could've come from, until she remembered helping Severus pick out his apothecary. The scent then began to change to the smell of a hospital room. There was the distinct scent of disinfectant, but also the scent of her OBGYN's wand mixed with the smell of herbs and other potions ingredients, just like the prenatal appointment where they had first seen Rose. Finally, the scent shifted to the smell of black roses, almost like those in her wedding bouquet.

Severus watched as horror filled Hermione's eyes. "It's wrong isn't it?" Severus asked.

"I think so," Hermione replied.

"What do you smell?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "I, I don't really know. I smell scrambled eggs," she lied.

"Excuse me?"

"Scambled eggs," she answered in a weak voice.

Severus began to chuckle, joined by a nervous Hermione a few seconds later. "I think the cauldron may be faulty," Severus replied. "Recently I've been smelling roses in the potion as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I think that scent has more to do with our little daughter than any romantic attachment. I've never given roses to any woman, save you."

She blushed. "Thank you. That's sweet."

"It's the truth," Severus sighed. "I fear I may have to give up on the Amortentia brewing for the time being."

"The world probably doesn't need more Amortentia anyway."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "Thank you again for trying."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"I am too," he replied before heading down the stairs into the basement.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and thought, The Amortentia had to be wrong. There's no other explanation for it. The scents may have reminded me of Severus, but Merlin he's just my friend. I've tried the whole falling for a friend thing, and it didn't work.

I'm not stupid enough to fall for my best friend again.


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: YAY! 700 reviews! Thank you everyone who's reviewed this story! I'm so happy to reach another milestone! I appreciate your reviews so much! I also appreciate those who put this on alert, favorite me, and who read in general! This wouldn't be nearly as fun without y'all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus sat in his library, his nose firmly planted in a book on love potions. While Amortentia may have been the strongest love potion, it certainly wasn't the only one. Perhaps customers could be persuaded to accept a weaker substitute. Merlin knew the Ministry would prefer fewer love potions on the shelves; Severus had lost count of the number of divorces filed when a spouse realized their partner was spiking his or her tea with the stuff.

"It's ready," Hermione announced as she rushed into the room.

"What's ready?" Severus asked, peering up from his book.

"The paint job in your apothecary!" Hermione replied.

"About time! It's taken them all bloody day to finish up!"

"Actually, most of that time was spent drying and airing fumes from the room," Hermione answered.

"Is it safe for you to enter?" Severus asked, now worried.

"Of course it is! I made sure the paint they used was safe for pregnant women. Even so, I wanted to give it some time to dry and ventilate properly… just to be on the safe side."

"Good," Severus replied as he stood up. "I don't want you or Rose to risk injury over a surprise."

"We won't," she assured him before taking his hand. "I think you're really going to like what we've done."

"I hope so," Severus muttered as Hermione led him away. She shot him a look, but decided to hold her tongue.

When they reached the fireplace connected to the floo, Hermione threw in the powder and was greeted by a green flame. As she and Severus entered, she said, "244 Broomstick Lane!"

The fire then engulfed the couple as they were transported to the desired location. Hermione jumped out first, dusting ashes from her robes. Severus stepped in behind her, too absorbed in the scenery to think about the ashes clinging to his black robes.

The walls were a warm cream color, just as he and Hermione had discussed the day they'd selected the property. What attracted his attention, however, were the dark walnut shelves aligned in perfect rows. Above the shelves were signs labeling each category of potion. The background on the signs was a dark green; the lettering was gold.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked.

"It's outstanding," Severus replied.

Hermione could not contain her smile. "So my decorating skills are outstanding."

"Yes. I honestly could not have done better myself. Thank you."

"I was somewhat worried about the gold lettering," Hermione admitted. "But silver didn't show up well."

"The letters are fine," Severus assured her. "The gold does look better than silver and with the rise of the new Death Eaters it may be in our best interests to avoid any reference to Slytherin connotations."

"True," Hermione replied. "Although these Death Eaters do not seem to be affiliated with any single house."

"For the moment anyway," Severus replied, sweeping his fingers over the marble counter. On top of it was a new cash register. The only way to gain access to it was through a small gate, which could be warded shut. Severus stepped behind the gate and slid onto a small padded stool behind the register. Directly behind him was the storeroom, a safe place for more volatile potions.

"It looks exactly like my Hogwarts storage room."

"I tried to stick with what I knew you'd like," she replied.

"You succeeded," he replied as he stepped out behind the counter. "I love it."

"Thank you. Do you want to look outside?" she asked.

"Sure."

Hermione led him out the front door. "It's white," he began.

"It's distinctive, but it still blends with the rest of the properties. The black trim sets off the display windows and the door," Hermione explained.

"I've never imagined my apothecary white," Severus answered.

"You didn't seem too thrilled about blue so I took a chance. Is it all right?" Hermione asked.

Severus stared before a smile crept across his lips. "It may actually work."

"I'm glad you approve."

Severus embraced Hermione. "You did well. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied as Rose began to kick within her.

"Rose seems to approve, as well."

Hermione backed away as she blushed. "I consulted Rose on some of the colors. Ginny thought I'd lost it, but I told her Rose had helped pick out the location, so she deserved to have some input."

"She has good taste," Severus replied as he laid a hand upon Hermione's stomach to feel the baby kick.

"She's also hungry," Hermione answered. "In spite of my rather large lunch."

Severus smirked. "I suppose we should remedy that situation. What sounds good to you?"

"Italian! I'd kill for a bowl of tortellini," Hermione replied.

"Tortellini it is," Severus replied before taking her hand and leading her down the street into Hogsmeade.


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"I'm sorry, but Mella? Even as a middle name, I just can't see it," Hermione argued as they walked through Hogsmeade toward the Italian restaurant.

"I think it is an excellent middle name. No one will actually call her Mella, and it will harken back to a great potions mistress," Severus replied.

She sighed. "Maybe we should just forget about giving Rose a middle name."

"That would be stranger than naming her Mella."

"Then can't we give her something more normal like Muriel or Eileen?"

Severus shook his head. "Muriel, maybe, but I'd prefer that you not give her the name Eileen."

Hermione saw a darkness overtake him. "Eileen is out, then," she replied in a soft voice.

Severus stopped to gaze into her eyes, which were full of concern. "It's not that my mother was a terrible person," Severus began. "I just wish she had made better decisions and that she had been able to judge people with more discernment. Those are flaws I do not want to see Rose emulate."

"That's understandable," Hermione replied, wondering what Severus wasn't telling her about his childhood.

"Muriel is a respectable name," Severus replied as he resumed walking. Hermione stepped along beside him, accepting the fact that all talk of Eileen Snape was over.

"Yes, but I honestly don't know that I'm crazy about it. I remember the strange looks I'd get as a child when I told people my mum's name was Muriel."

Severus smirked as Hermione chuckled. Before he could comment further, Hermione stumbled, nearly falling to the ground. Severus quickly caught her and shielded her from a pedestrian, who now lay sprawled on the sidewalk.

"Is it too much to ask that you watch where you are going?" Severus snapped at the person on the ground.

"I'm sorry," he replied as he picked himself up. "I wasn't paying attention. I'm so eager to replace my wand…"

The man stopped mid-sentence as he stared at the couple before him. Hermione stood as straight as possible, wincing at the effort. "You, you two are…"

"Leaving," Severus scowled. "Come on, Hermione."

Hermione did not immediately comply, but looked intently at the man. Although he did not seem familiar, he stared at her as though he knew her. She then noticed a flicker of contempt in his eyes. She swallowed as Severus called, "Hermione are you coming?"

"Yes!" she answered as she gingerly joined him, cursing her enlarged belly and aching back every step of the way.

The stranger listened as Severus asked, "Are you all right? He didn't hurt the baby, did he?"

"No," she answered. "My back just hurts."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I want to eat," she answered with a rueful grin.

He gave her a soft smile before they disappeared into the restaurant. The man considered following them and perhaps attacking when the opportunity presented itself, but neither option seemed wise until he gained a wand. Besides, Fenrir had warned him to wait for the others before they attacked Severus. No need to make a stupid mistake like turning another baby into a Horcrux.

He glanced up at the clock tower and gasped upon realizing he had only forty-five minutes left to find his new wand.

He scurried into Ollivander's shop. The associate glanced up from the counter and began, "Hello Mr. Alexander! What can I do for you?"

"I seem to have misplaced my wand," the stranger replied.

"Oh goodness! Not again! Well, let's see if we can find another unicorn hair wand for you!"

The associate slipped into the back of the store, as Mr. Alexander tried to suppress a gag at the very thought of using a unicorn hair wand. After returning, the cashier extended the wand to him, "Try this one, Mr. Alexander."

"Thank you," he replied. He flicked the wand to cast a spell, but nothing came of it. The associate stared in shock as the customer made attempt after attempt to cast a spell, but failed. "Maybe we should try a Dragon Heartstring."

"I never took you for a Heartstring kind of wizard, but we could try," the associate replied before disappearing again into the back room.

He reappeared with a new wand. "Aguamenti!" the customer began. Instantly, water appeared.

"Well I'll be damned, it worked," the associate replied.

"Indeed it did," the customer replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?" Severus asked.

"If you ask me that one more time," Hermione growled.

"Sorry," he replied before looking out the window, clearly irritated.

Hermione exhaled. "I appreciate your concern, but I really am fine."

"I know, but that dunderhead could've seriously hurt you."

"He was peculiar," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"It's the look he gave me. I've never seen him in my life, yet he glared at me as though I'd done him some wrong in the past."

"Unfortunately you may have to get used to stares. As an Ex-Death Eater, I receive them all the time."

Hermione put her hand on his and quietly protested, "But you're helping the Order. No one suspects you of releasing the Death Eaters, right?"

"Overtly no, but I'm sure a few wizards wonder if I had a role in it and merely married you to cover it up."

"It would be an odd strategy to attempt to take over a pureblood supremacy group by marrying a muggleborn."

"True," Severus replied with a smirk, "But some don't think that way."

"Who cares what others think? The Order and I know you're innocent. Everyone else can bugger off."

"I suppose so, witch," he replied now smiling.

Hermione smiled in return, but then grew pensive. "The look he gave me seemed so personal, almost as if he despised me for something I'd done."

"He didn't try to hurt you, did he?"

"No, but I wish I knew who he was so I could monitor him."

"Speaking of monitoring, Lucius did set up that public relations stunt with Farrah and Kingsley. It will be tomorrow at noon."

"Good. The PR will do him good," Hermione answered with a knowing look.

"Indeed," Severus replied.


	85. Chapter 85

**AN: YAY! I'm finally able to post this! ****Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"This is a time for all of us to set aside our differences and unite for the common good," Lucius continued as cameras strobed from all sides. The crowd applauded, forcing him to pause. The members of the Ministry in attendance seemed unusually receptive to his words. Maybe the events of the past few weeks had persuaded them to accept even the unlikeliest of allies. Draco's expression remained impassive while his wife applauded with enthusiasm. Naïve Gryffindor idealism…

The applause ebbed, allowing Lucius to continue, "I promise here and now to dedicate my resources as well as my vast fortune to aid in the capture of each and every one of the Death Eaters. I will not rest until the world is safe from the threat of Voldemort and his followers! Thank you!"

The crowd erupted as he stepped away from the podium to bask in their adulation. Farrah stepped forward to shake his hand, no hint in her demeanor of the trauma she'd experienced a few days prior. The cameras nearly blinded them in the quest for the money shot. Finally they released their grasp and returned to their seats at the edge of the stage.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy," Kingsley began as the audience settled themselves. "We appreciate your support… and the support of all our citizens as we pursue the escaped Death Eaters! That being said, because of security concerns, the Quidditch World Cup will be postponed until October 1."

An unsettled murmur floated up from the crowd, but Kingsley quickly reassured them, "We have no intention of cancelling the games, but we will need to assemble a worldwide security force to adequately secure the premises. So far the United States, Mexico, Algeria, France, Russia, Ireland, and Bulgaria have all agreed to loan us their top law enforcement officers for the event."

Once again the room roared in applause, except for Draco who rolled his eyes. "From reading the _Prophet_ I thought your brother Ron was going to defend us single-handedly," he muttered.

"Shh," Ginny hissed.

"Also, I would like to announce that the Ministry will be hosting a memorial ball for Harry Potter on September 23. This event is a black-tie benefit to aid in the rebuilding of Hogwarts."

"I suppose it's only coincidence that the ball is to be held just before Hermione's due date," Ginevra whispered to Draco.

She wasn't as quiet as she thought. The Minister's eyes shot to Ginevra. "Do you have a question, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Lucius glared at her. Do not ruin this for me.

Draco remained stoic as Ginevra answered, "No, I just find it very inconvenient that the ball is scheduled just before Hermione's due date."

Kingsley sighed. "Your mother claimed it was the only day she could gather all of her children together."

"Of course it is," Ginevra answered as Draco watched the press corps sharks circle about them, sensing blood in the water.

"Perhaps this is an issue best discussed elsewhere," Draco interrupted.

"I agree," Kingsley replied, flashing Draco an appreciative glance. "If anyone would care for refreshments, Mr. Malfoy has been gracious enough to provide us with a light luncheon. Thank you!"

The cameras flashed once more as the crowd erupted in final applause. Draco and Ginny broke away to claim seats for lunch in an adjacent room. Ginny seethed, "I can't believe Mum would cut Hermione out of Harry's Memorial Ball like that! Actually I can… but ugh!"

"It was pretty cruel," Draco admitted.

"I can't believe her! She loved Hermione when she was with Ron, but the second she broke up with him… or rather, he with her… Mum couldn't bear the sight of her! It makes me so angry! Where was Dad in all of this? Couldn't he have stood up for Hermione?"

"I believe the last time I saw him he called her 'the wench who deserved the greasy git.'"

Ginevra sighed. "I suppose that shouldn't surprise me."

"In the end they're only hurting themselves. They will miss out on knowing Rose."

"True," she replied. "It's their loss."

Turning in her seat, Ginny asked, "Where's your father? I thought he was going to sit with us."

"He's sitting at the head table with Farrah Jackson. Something about a photo opportunity."

"Of course," Ginevra replied, not bothering to hide her disapproval.

"You wouldn't want to sit with him anyway. All he'll talk about is finances and donations… and beg us to name the baby after him."

"No doubt," she replied with a lighter expression.

Draco stood and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll get us some food."

"Please bring me extra asparagus!" Ginevra coaxed with a smile.

Draco shook his head. "How can you eat that stuff?"

"I don't know, but I've been craving it all day. It must have something to do with minerals or vitamin deficiency or something."

"…and so it begins," Draco muttered before heading for the food table.

As he passed his father, he paused a moment to eavesdrop.

"Germany was nice, but I'm glad to be back in Britain," Farrah finished.

"I'm sure you are. I'm just sorry you had to come back under such horrible circumstances," Lucius answered.

Draco continued toward the table unnoticed as Farrah frowned. "I am, too, but at least George is recovering. I only wish Mark had survived."

"None of that was your fault," Lucius replied as she stared at her full plate of food. "You surely must understand that."

"I try to, but I'm plagued by thoughts of what could've been," Farrah answered as she raised her head to make eye contact.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself with such thinking. You were brave. I'm sure your parents are proud of your actions."

"They are, but it doesn't change the fact that people died and I did nothing. I set the Death Eaters free!"

"Yes, but you were forced to do so. You can't blame yourself for what was beyond your control. All you can do is persevere."

"I suppose so," she replied. "At least that's what my uncle used to say."

"Yes," Lucius mused. "He was a great man. I do miss him."

She eyed him as though he'd just grown another head. "Is it wise to be saying such things about ex-Snatchers here?"

"It was a true statement of fact. Besides, you know as well as I do that not all Death Eaters were evil."

"No," Farrah admitted. "Uncle Archelaus was a great man. I miss him."

"I do too," Lucius replied. "Still, he'd be proud of you if he saw what you've become."

"I'm sure he is," Farrah replied.

"Indulge me for a moment."

"Sure."

"The men who forced you to release the Death Eaters, did they mention your uncle?"

"No, why?"

"I was curious. There would be no reason for them to know you, but I thought perhaps they released you because of your uncle. If that were the case, then it would quell the rumors."

"What rumors?"

"None really, except I've heard people wonder why you were released."

"Shitty luck."

"Do you plan to go back to work at the prison?"

"No," Farrah answered. "Kingsley has offered me a job working security for the Ministry. He didn't want to fire me and he feared that the memory of what happened in the prison would be too much for me."

"Are you happy with the promotion?"

He saw a flicker of something in her eyes, but it quickly died. "I wish I could go out and help capture the Death Eaters, but I must do my duty. We must all do our part for the greater good, mustn't we?"

"Yes we must," Lucius replied. "I can't help but think that it would be incredibly dull to guard nattering bureaucrats all day."

She smirked. "It can't be much worse than guarding cursing prisoners."

"In that case, you were lucky to come out alive," Lucius replied.

"I was," Farrah answered with a hint of suspicion.

"I wish you luck," Lucius continued smoothly. "I wish nothing but the best for you in the future."

"Thank you. I wish the same for you Mr. Malfoy."

"Please call me Lucius! You never minded when you were a girl."

"I didn't think you'd remember," she replied with a blush.

"I remember your begging me and your uncle to convince Severus Snape to ease up on his potions exams."

"I did pass my NEWTS, thank Merlin!"

"You did, quite well I may add. I remember your uncle throwing a party for you…"

"My uncle does like a good party."

Lucius' tried to hide his glee. Farrah's eyes grew in horror as she realized her mistake. "I mean, he did. He always did like parties."

"Yes, he did," Lucius replied, doubting it was merely a slip of the tongue.


	86. Chapter 86

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, and for favoriting! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Are you sure it wasn't merely a slip of the tongue?" Severus asked.

"If Archelaus had been dead for only a few weeks or months, I'd say yes, but he's supposedly been dead for years. I highly doubt Farrah forgot that little fact when she spoke to me," Lucius replied before taking a sip of his tea.

Severus leaned back in his chair. "It doesn't seem like Archelaus to do something so bold as to release Death Eaters from Azkaban. When Voldemort was defeated the first time, he fled the country and refused to return unless his brother or niece needed something. He kept such a low profile… If he had lived, he'd more likely be in hiding."

"The years may have hardened him," Lucius suggested. "Perhaps he wanted to prove he was more cunning than either Albus or Voldemort."

"No," Severus replied. "Archelaus wasn't like that. He was a follower, always taking orders from Fenrir. No, if he had any hand in releasing the Death Eaters, he had help."

"You," Lucius replied as he leaned forward. "You don't think Fenrir is behind all this, do you?"

"It's a possibility, though one I shudder to consider," Severus admitted. "Then again, if Fenrir is behind this, why did he take so long to enact his plans, and what does he need the Death Eaters for? He wasn't a Death Eater."

"But he was closely associated with them."

"Although not as a respected member," Severus mused.

Lucius shook his head. "I have no idea how to proceed if Fenrir is the one in charge."

"Perhaps Fenrir is truly dead and Archelaus is in hiding. Perhaps Archelaus has nothing to do with the Death Eater plot, but does know who is behind it."

"Great! Where can we find him?"

Severus took a sip of tea. "The last time he escaped he went to France. I believe he owns some property there."

"He owns a fair share of property in Spain as well."

"Any other properties?"

"I have no idea. If I'm to be honest, I envision him spending more time roaming the woods than living in any particular place. I've always believed his properties were for show."

"Splendid," Severus replied as his face fell. "He could be halfway across Europe for all we know."

"One of his elves may know where he is," Lucius suggested.

"Is there any way to coax one into talking?" Severus asked.

"I doubt it."

"I'd leave for France and Spain myself, but Hermione's due date is approaching, and I'm afraid to leave her alone with all those Death Eaters roaming about."

"I understand completely," Lucius replied. "I may be able to go under the guise of taking Narcissa on a wine tasting trip."

"That could work," Severus replied a bit more hopefully.

"I should be able to leave in a couple of days. I still have the maps where his properties are located. We used some of them for safe houses during the war."

"Good," Severus replied. "Thank you, Lucius."

"I owe you after asking you to perform Legilimency on the Death Eaters," he answered with a smirk.

"You do."

Lucius frowned. "There was another announcement today."

"Yes?"

"The Ministry has apparently decided to throw a Memorial Ball for Potter… on September 23."

"That's the day before Hermione's due date."

"Apparently Molly Weasley had a say in scheduling it."

"Of course she did," Severus answered before taking a sip of tea and considering how best to break the news to Hermione.

* * *

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed as he entered the bedroom.

"I apologize for staying out later than I intended," Severus replied. "Narcissa came in just as I was about to leave, and I lost track of time."

"It's alright. I wanted to reread some books on the baby's first year of life, anyway," Hermione smiled.

"Have you memorized them yet?" Severus asked as he began changing into his nightclothes.

Hermione watched as his shirt floated slowly down to the ground, her heart skipping a beat. "Just about. I really don't want to mess up raising this child."

"You won't," Severus assured her as he removed his pants, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"According to the books she should be able to show the first signs of magic when she's about six months, although it takes some wizards up to a year."

"I'm sure she will perform an act of magic much earlier than that, if only to outdo us."

"Maybe," Hermione replied distractedly as Severus buttoned on his gray nightshirt.

"Speaking of the baby, Lucius says the Ministry is having a Memorial Ball for Harry."

"Really?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from those tantalizing buttons.

"Yes… on September 23."

"But…that's the day before my due date."

"I know," Severus replied as he crawled into bed beside her. "According to Lucius, Molly had a say in when it was scheduled."

"That bitch," Hermione hissed. "Well, it won't matter! Harry would want me there, so I'm going to be there."

"Hermione, I don't want you to endanger the baby."

"Rose will be fine," she assured him. "I have to go to this!"

"Isn't there another way you can honor Potter?"

"This ball is my last chance to say goodbye, Severus."

"He'd understand if you couldn't come," Severus assured her.

"I know… but it's important to me," Hermione sighed. "Maybe we can wait and see how I'm doing that day. Rose may decide to be nice and let me go after all."

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do," Severus conceded, unable to shake a feeling of impending doom.

"Thank you!" she answered, pulling him into an enthusiastic kiss.

Hermione then backed away; horrified by her own spontaneity. Instead of horror, she was met with a look of desire. Quietly, but with no less purpose, she resumed her assault on his lips as she finally pulled off that pesky shirt.


	87. Chapter 87

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course, for reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione groaned as she pried her eyes open. The room was still dark, but that fact didn't seem to affect Rose, who was gently assaulting Hermione's bladder.

Go to sleep, Rose, Hermione thought as she closed her eyes again.

Apparently, Rose was not in the mood to take pity on her mother. Hermione groaned as she once again opened her eyes and rolled out of bed to trudge to the bathroom.

"I cannot wait until you're on the outside," she muttered before closing the door to the bathroom, hoping she didn't wake Severus.

A few minutes later, she stepped back into the bedroom. A sliver of moonlight illuminated Severus' face and upper torso. The effect gentled his features, the ravages of war all but erased in the peacefulness of sleep.

As she stared in wonder at the man in front of her, she relived every caress and soft kiss from a few hours earlier. He was always so gentle… so respectful… a fact she appreciated more with each lovemaking session.

Lovemaking.

She shook her head as Rose stretched within her. Technically Severus was a spouse, which would imply that he was more than a friend, and she did find it hard to compare her relationship with him to any other she'd had in her lifetime. Yet, could she really call someone her lover if she did not love him?

As she stared at his sleeping form, her thoughts turned to the Amortentia. Her stomach sank with the mere idea that it could be true. Perhaps she was developing feelings for Severus. Would that doom their relationship?

"No," she whispered aloud, breaking the sacred silence. I'm confusing good sex with love. He treats me tenderly, but that means nothing. Severus probably just wants to keep things amicable with his wife, and at the end of the day that's all I am, his wife.

Satisfied with her answer, she crawled back into bed. Rose settled down as Hermione once again closed her eyes. Severus placed his arm around her as she spooned into him, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"September 23 then?" Fenrir asked, adding more fuel to the campfire.

"Yes, sir," Farrah answered. "The ministry has already asked me to help keep guard."

"Interesting," Fenrir sneered. "It's almost as if I planned this myself."

"With all due respect, you did choose to release me, thus rendering me traumatized," Farrah replied with a smirk.

Fenrir, Scabior, and the Chief laughed. "I suppose I did," Fenrir replied.

"Everything thus far has gone splendidly," Scabior added. "We couldn't have planned better if we'd tried."

"Yes, but do not think we are immune to error," Fenrir mused.

"What do you mean?" Scabior asked.

"Our soldiers would like to think they're powerful, but they need to be refreshed on their wand magic, since they have not held a wand in years. Another issue is the fact that some of our people still have no wands."

"That can be remedied!" Scabior replied.

"But in how much time? We only have a month, and we've already used a tenth of our Polyjuice supply."

"We can get more! I could buy it!" Farrah offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but no," Fenrir replied. "You are too valuable to have your position compromised."

"If we attack the ministry, won't Farrah's position already be compromised?" the Chief asked with a look of concern.

"Not if she takes a fainting potion," Fenrir replied. "Besides, I'm not opposed to allowing my men to nibble on a few of the other guards."

Scabior smirked in glee as Farrah asked, "What potion would you suggest, and will it be safe?"

"Vapulaforas," Fenrir replied.

Farrah thought before nodding. "Where could I buy it without attracting attention?"

"You can weave together a good story, can you not?"

"Of course."

"Then I suggest you buy it at the new apothecary on Broomstick Lane."

All fell silent as they stared at Fenrir. "Doesn't Severus Snape own that?" Scabior finally asked.

"Yes."

"Then why would you suggest she buy from him?" Scabior asked.

"Because I need someone to observe him, if only for a few moments. I want to gauge how likely he is to defect to our side."

Silence fell again. "With all due respect, I don't believe he'd defect at all," Scabior replied.

"Perhaps we should focus less on convincing him to defect and more on killing him," the Chief replied.

"I've considered killing him," Fenrir admitted, "but he is a powerful wizard, and would be an invaluable asset to us all if we could properly persuade him."

"How?" Scabior answered.

Fenrir smirked. "Every man has his price."

"What about his wife?"

Fenrir's eyes flickered with an idea. "Leave her alive for the moment. It would be too hard to isolate and kill her right now anyway."

"But she has a baby within her! If we kill her now, we won't have to worry about the horcruxes."

"Or she could save it while it is still within her. Remember the fetus is viable."

"You're afraid of a baby?" Scabior asked.

"I'm afraid of having my existence tied to another being!" Fenrir argued. "I saw what it did to Voldemort, and I do not wish to repeat his mistakes."

"Besides, if we kill Severus Snape's child he would have a reason to go after us. The more neutral he is, the better. As long as he's not firmly on the side of the Ministry, we have time to find his weakness and convince him to join us."

"True," the Chief admitted.

"Glad you agree, not that I need your consent," Fenrir replied before turning to Farrah. "You know what to do, yes?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good, then the plan is set."

Fenrir threw another piece of wood on the fire and watched it dissolve in the hungry flames.

* * *

**Vapulaforas in theory means "knock out," however I put the term "knock out" through an English to Latin translation since I only know a few Latin words. Thus, it coud mean something completely different knowing those translation sites.**


	88. Chapter 88

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course, for reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione read as she reclined in her chair, enjoying some temporary relief from her aching back. From within her, Rose grew restless. Hermione sighed as Rose became more insistent. "You want to see Daddy don't you?" she asked.

Rose continued her barrage as Hermione chuckled. "We just saw him an hour ago. He's probably too busy with his customers to take time out for us."

Rose would not be persuaded. Hermione sighed as she set her book down. "All right little girl, but don't expect Daddy to drop everything just to talk to you."

Hermione shook her head as she made her way toward the fireplace. When Severus announced he was opening his apothecary, she had this fantasy of standing beside him as the doors opened, supporting him in the fulfillment of his dream. Then the reality of eight months of pregnancy brought her back to earth. She lasted all of two hours before her achy feet and back demanded a reprieve. While part of her was eager to return and see how the opening was going, a larger part of her just wanted to rest in that comfortable chair.

"Two forty-four Broomstick Lane," Hermione stated as she flooed herself to Severus' apothecary.

She stepped away from the fireplace and brushed herself off. Customers milled around the selection of potions as a lengthy queue started to form at the checkout. Hermione wondered if coming at such a busy time was a good idea, but Rose's gymnastics left no doubt as to her wishes.

Hermione looked toward the register, where Severus was ringing up a large order. Leaning provocatively over the counter was a shapely woman with blond hair and a top that left little to the imagination. Hermione scowled as the woman giggled at something Severus said.

"Seriously, people knock themselves out with Vapulaforas?" Farrah asked.

"Indeed they do," Severus replied as Hermione moved closer. "Some teenage wizards are beginning to view it as a sport."

"What an odd sport," the woman commented.

Hermione gasped as she recognized the woman as Farrah Jackson. What would a guard from the Ministry be doing at the apothecary? Did they suspect Severus of something? Judging by the look on Severus' face, she guessed not. Besides, Farrah was a security guard.

Or was she there for something else?

"Anyway," Severus replied, "The potion enters the bloodstream through the skin so in theory you only need to sprinkle your target with it…"

"We used this in Germany all the time. It was useful in transporting difficult prisoners."

"Good. I won't bore you then with details you already know," Severus replied.

"I am curious, however, as to why you need so much Polyjuice Potion," Severus added in a casual voice.

"Ministry secret, I'm afraid," Farrah replied.

"I see," Severus answered, not at all convinced.

"Severus?"

He looked up at Hermione and gave her a small smile. "I thought you were home, Hermione," he replied.

"I was, but Rose wanted to see you," Hermione answered. "She was starting to get a bit rambunctious."

Severus murmured in that voice the babe had grown to love, "You shouldn't be so rude to your mother. You don't want to hurt her now do you?"

More than a few of the customers registered shock at the spectacle. On what planet did Severus Snape, the reputed bat of the dungeons, talk soothingly to unborn children?

"Are you feeling well?" Farrah blurted before she could think better of it.

Severus glared, causing her and several customers behind her to sigh in relief. It was only a figment of their imagination… a blip on the screen. "Why in Merlin's name would you say that?" Severus demanded.

"No reason," Farrah replied, once again reminded of how he earned his less than complimentary nicknames.

Hermione blushed. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"You aren't bothering me," Severus replied. "If you like, I can let you take the stool behind the counter when I finish with Miss Jackson."

"I'd rather go home and deal with the kicking," Hermione groaned.

Severus chuckled, prompting more uneasy glances from the crowd. "I'm sure if I was pregnant I'd understand."

Farrah smirked, "Hermione, is that right?"

Hermione turned her attention to Farrah and replied, "Yes?"

"Doesn't it feel strange to be married to your potions professor?"

"He isn't my potions professor anymore."

"True, I guess I just always thought his taste in women would be more Slytherin," Farrah answered.

Severus glared as he replied, "That will be forty-nine Galleons, twenty Sickles, and six Knuts."

"Ouch," Farrah muttered.

Hermione glared as the blonde bent to flaunt her cleavage even more flamboyantly. You'd think a security guard would dress more modestly off the job.

"Here it is!" Farrah replied as she handed him the money.

"Thank you," Severus replied, checking the change, then setting the potions carefully in a bag.

"Ginevra said at the press conference that your baby is due soon," Farrah continued. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"It's odd though, I mean aren't you mad at Snape?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You two didn't marry until you were nearly four months along, after you had spent quite a bit of time with Ron Weasley. Was it always your plan to raise it as Ron's? Did Snape try to abandon you? What happened?"

"This isn't Rita Skeeter's gossip column," Severus replied, shoving the bag into Farrah's chest. "Here are your potions! Take them and leave."

"Sorry. Thank you for helping me, Severus," Farrah replied with a less than contrite smile before rushing out.

The next customer stepped forward, comforted by Severus' familiar scowl. Hermione wore a matching expression as she watched Farrah saunter down the street, looking for all the world like one of the women who used to throw themselves at her ex-fiance.


	89. Chapter 89

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and putting this on alert! I appreciate all the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione was scowling.

Initially Severus believed it was due to her sore back, or perhaps her swollen feet, but she should have been fairly comfortable on their soft couch. He'd be more than happy to massage away her aches, if only she'd ask…

An owl scratched at the window, prompting Hermione to slam down her book.

"I can get it," Severus offered.

"No, I will," Hermione grumbled before standing up and limping towards the window.

Severus watched her open the sash as he replayed the events of the day, trying to determine how he could have upset her. Nothing came to mind, unless he counted the incident with Farrah…

"Betty Braithwaite wants to interview you," Hermione announced, her voice slightly less hostile.

"About the opening of my store?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "She wants to set up an interview for nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"I suppose there's no harm in speaking with her before I open," Severus mused.

"You'll agree to this interview, then?"

"I could use the publicity," Severus replied.

"Yes, it must be fabulous to have all that free publicity," Hermione growled before turning to stalk out of the room.

Severus blocked her path. "What in Merlin's name has you so agitated?"

"I'm the size of a whale, my back hurts, my feet are killing me, and I can't see my toes. Isn't that enough?"

"I suppose," Severus replied as he gazed thoughtfully into her eyes. They were a caramel melting pot of emotion. Something was definitely upsetting her. "Was someone here today?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Something is upsetting you and I want to know what it is."

The emotion in her eyes swelled as an unspoken debate raged within her. Finally, a tear trickled down her cheek as she answered in a cracked voice, "Farrah is just like the girls who threw themselves at Ron."

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

Hermione continued as tears began pouring down her face. "She enters a room in a shirt that barely covers her chest, and then she leans in such a way as to give everyone a good look. Every man falls for it."

"I was less than impressed," Severus replied.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look and sniffed before continuing, "It was the voice that got me. Girls like her speak in this sweet, disarming voice… until they go in for the kill, asking inappropriate questions and taking jabs at me."

"Did you want to answer her question?"

"No! I wanted her to eat her question!"

"Her question was entirely unnecessary," Severus replied before taking Hermione's hand and leading her back to the couch.

Severus helped her recline until she was flat on her back. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Keeping a promise," Severus replied as he began to knead her feet.

"What promise?"

"The one where I show you some appreciation after a difficult day."

"Merlin, Severus… I can't stay mad at you."

Severus smirked. "I'll remember you said that the next time you complain about me ordering breakfast from the house elves."

Hermione frowned. "You can still make me breakfast."

"Every time I try Rose decides she doesn't like it."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sure when she's older she'll learn to love our cooking, because the second I feel better the house elves will no longer be allowed in the kitchen."

Severus chuckled. "We'll see about that."

Hermione closed her eyes as Severus continued to massage. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I was so cross with you. I should've been celebrating your achievement, not throwing a temper tantrum like some toddler."

"You had every right to be upset. Farrah was out of line in so many ways."

"I know. I shouldn't have let her crawl under my skin like that, but when I saw her, well…you probably don't want to hear about it."

"Say whatever you want," Severus grinned. "I'm a captive audience."

She sighed. "When Ron and I were together, women used to go up to him in outfits even more revealing than Farrah's. They would flirt with him, and were not the least bit subtle about it. I used to tell him how much it bothered me, but he told me I needed to relax. I suppose I do. Perhaps I am too high strung." Hermione laughed, although there was no joy in the sound.

Severus stopped massaging her feet and looked at her intently. "Hermione, Ron was wrong about everything," Severus replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are amazing," he began. "Any wizard would be lucky to have you in his life. I've only just begun to realize how fortunate I am to have you as a companion and friend."

"I'm just lucky you were willing to take a chance on a pregnant woman… and that you were willing to accept Rose."

"You're more than just some pregnant woman, and Rose is more than just a child."

"She's ours," Hermione finished.

Severus smiled. "She is. If it comforts you at all, in the beginning I did receive several letters from females asking for my hand in marriage. I couldn't tolerate the idea of being in the same room with any of them. They were all dunderheads…"

Hermione laughed before he could finish. "I'm sorry," she gasped, but the word, 'dunderhead' is just so… you… and I think it's cute when you say it."

Severus stared at her in confusion. No one had ever dared to call him cute. "Hermione," he continued. "What I'm trying to say, is that you are better than any of them. You are everything I wanted in a spouse… and more."

"Because I'm not a dunderhead."

He chuckled. "Well yes, for starters. Hermione, I…"

The owl began to hoot in protest, its patience for a treat all but gone. Severus sighed. "A muggle post office is looking better by the moment."

"It takes forever to get a letter from one point to the other," Hermione replied as he stood up.

"I suppose, but muggle mail carriers put the letters in a nice box and do not interrupt your day to do it."

Severus stepped into the kitchen as Hermione exhaled. He returned, holding some bacon, a quill, and an ink container. As he wrote the letter, Hermione lay back, wondering what he had been about to say. She considered asking, but decided against it.

The moment was gone.


	90. Chapter 90

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

As Farrah ventured deeper into the woods, she could hear a faint howl. The closer she sneaked towards the noise, the louder it became until the howling became intermixed with barking and shouting. In the distance, she could see a soft orange glow, which she assumed was the lycanthrope encampment. Before she could reach the glow, someone hissed, "Farrah!"

She spun around and asked, "Where's Fenrir?"

"Training the troops," the man replied.

"Good! Then I can do this!" Farrah exclaimed before embracing him. The man embraced her back. "I've missed hugging you so much, Uncle Archelaus."

"As have I," he answered before releasing her. "But you know how Fenrir feels about showing affection."

"I know, but it is quite a silly rule."

"Indeed, but if the men saw it…"

"They'd go against their animal instincts and not fight as well. I know."

Uncle Archelaus smiled as he admired the woman his niece had become. Farrah smiled in return as she pulled out a shrunken bag and handed it to him. She continued, "I did get the Polyjuice potion!"

"Good! Fenrir will be pleased. Where did you find it?"

"At the Broomstick Apothecary."

His eyes bore down on her. "Did he suspect anything?"

"No," she replied with a smirk. "I even got to irritate his wife a little."

"How?" the Uncle asked, liking this story less and less.

"I simply pointed out that Severus had been willing to abandon her and her child. I asked her if it was strange to be married to her potions professor, and then I told her I thought Snape's type was Slytherin."

"How did they react?" Uncle Archelaus asked, unable to hide his interest.

"Hermione was just embarrassed, while Snape just barked out the price of my items. It gets better!"

"How?"

"I asked Hermione is she was mad at Snape for abandoning her and the baby!" Farrah replied, her eyes filled with mirth.

Her uncle appeared alarmed. "Farrah, you know it wasn't an appropriate question to ask, and you know that question could've blown your cover! Hermione and Severus are going to suspect you aren't the perfect image you've so carefully crafted."

"I know," Farrah replied as her mirth faded. "I let my emotions get the better of me. How could she be so weak as to take back a man who'd dumped her?"

"Bruno was a jackass," he replied.

"I know, but I think about him sometimes. There are times I dream of seeing him, and showing him exactly how I felt when he left me in that hospital room."

"It does no one any good to dwell upon revenge," Archelaus answered.

"For years, it's all I had to keep me going. That's why it's so nice to be a part of this movement, to know when everything's over, I won't be a freak anymore."

Archelaus sighed as he shook his head. "I never wanted you exposed to any of this."

"But I am, and I can function now that I know how to transform back from my wolf form… but that first year was hard for me."

"It's hard for everyone. Even Fenrir struggled with it."

"Really?" Farrah asked in disbelief.

"He did, but in his own words he learned to consider his curse a blessing, a blessing he wishes to share with others."

"I don't know if I'd call this a blessing, but if it's a condition everyone will have then who cares if it is or is not?"

"No one," her Uncle replied.

Farrah opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of Fenrir growling and others yelping interrupted her train of thought. After the commotion died down, she asked, "Have there been any new developments?"

"One rather disturbing one," Uncle Archelaus admitted.

"What?"

"Daffodil came to see me today."

"Is she the house elf from France or Spain?"

"Spain," Uncle Archelaus answered. "She claimed that someone was sneaking around the mansion. When she asked him why he was there, he told her he was looking for me.

"Who was he?" Farrah asked.

"Daffodil didn't know. She said she'd never seen him before."

"Did she describe him?"

"You know Daffodil's half blind."

"I know. I should've asked Severus for some eye healing potion."

"I don't want _you_ around that store again," Uncle Archelaus replied in a firm voice. "Severus Snape is a dangerous man, and one wrong move around him could expose your role!"

"I was fine today!"

"Unless he actually cares for Hermione, in which case he will no longer be cooperative with your efforts to extract information from him."

"Like he'd really care for a Gryffindor."

"He impregnated and married one," Archelaus reminded her.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was drunk when he performed either action. Maybe that's why he was so willing to leave Hermione."

Archelaus sighed. "I won't pretend to understand anything Severus does. He always was an enigma, even to Voldemort."

Farrah nodded. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"That's all I ask."

"Speaking of which," Farrah began. "What do you plan to do about the intruder?"

"What can I do? I'll tell Fenrir, but I doubt anyone can do anything. If he continues to venture onto my property then I will have to apparate to Spain and encourage him to stop."

Farrah chuckled, understanding what he meant.

"Chief! Come here!" Scabior yelled from the distance.

"There would be my cue to go," the Chief replied. "Please be careful."

"I will," Farrah answered.

He embraced her one more time, ignoring Scabior's calls. Finally, they broke apart. The Chief departed into the light and Farrah snuck away into the darkness of the woods.


	91. Chapter 91

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, putting this on alert, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything youd recognize.**

Severus sighed in relief as the bell rang, signaling the departure of his last customer. While he was thankful for the high volume of business his store had attracted, he couldn't deny his fatigue, or the fact that a certain witch was on his mind, a witch he yearned to go home to. As he locked the door to his supply closet, a smile crept across his face as he considered the irony that he, Severus Snape, was actually eager to see someone at the end of the day.

The bell on the door rang once again as footsteps approached. "The store's closed," Severus began, not bothering to acknowledge his new customer with a glance.

"Now Severus, I thought your door was always open for me."

Severus spun around and smirked at the sight of his visitor. "Hello, Lucius. How was your wine tasting expedition?"

"It went very well. We were introduced to a wide variety of vintages in one particular French restaurant by a sommelier who called himself Steven Spurrier. He reminded me a bit of you."

"How so?" Severus asked.

"If you squinted, there was a physical resemblance, although Narcissa denies it."

"There are not many people who look like me, or who wish to," Severus replied.

"True as that may be," Lucius laughed, "he introduced me to a lovely Chardonnay and a Riesling which I swear is good enough to go with most meals requiring white wine. It may have just become my new favorite…"

"While I find all of this fascinating," Severus interrupted. "Hermione will not be pleased if I arrive home an hour late because I stopped to hear your wine stories."

Lucius smirked. "She has you trained. Soon enough you'll refuse to go anywhere without her permission."

"I'm her spouse, not a teenager," Severus replied. "Besides, I only care about arriving home on time because I do not want to hear about it for the rest of the night."

"Yes, she is doing a surprisingly good job of breaking you in."

"If you only came here to comment on my home life…"

"I did make a visit to Archelaus' villa in Spain," Lucius added.

Severus' eyes lit up in interest. "Did you learn anything?"

"I spent about a half hour just scanning the property. There were wards, but they were easy enough to disable. I was able to explore the property for a good half hour before an elf confronted me."

"Were you Polyjuiced?"

"For the first hour, but when I saw the way the elf squeezed her eyes just to get the slightest hint of an image, I found it unnecessary to take a second dose," Lucius replied.

"Was she the only house elf there?"

"I believe she was. There was no sign of any other."

"What about Archelaus? Was he there?"

"No," Lucius answered. "According to the elf, he hadn't been there in 'a long time.'"

"How long is a long time?" Severus asked.

"The elf didn't specify, but she referred to him as Señor Archelaus, which could indicate that he's still the Master of the Manor."

"Wouldn't she call him that if he were dead?"

"No," Lucius replied. "If he had died, the elf would have claimed that someone such as, Señorita Farrah owned the mansion."

"He's alive then."

"More than likely."

"But not in Spain."

"More than likely, he is not in Spain."

Severus exhaled. "Great. Now what do we do?"

"As a gesture we should probably tell the Ministry, though I'm loathe to do so considering how they mucked things up with him before."

"They may have some resources…"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Believe me, with my wealth and my connections, I have as many, if not more resources than they."

"You are probably right. Archelaus is probably out in the woods, anyway, making him difficult to locate."

"Exactly," Lucius answered before smirking. "Still, why use your own resources when the Ministry can do your dirty work for you?"

"I don't want any information traced back to me."

Lucius' smirk grew. "What if I told you there was a good chance even if they knew, they would not be able to capture you or Hermione, at least while you are at home?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"While Narcissa and I were traveling in Spain, I came across a book that discussed wards. According to the book, wizards in the Basque region have been using this ancient ward for generations to keep the muggle fighters from damaging their homes. The Basque wizards kept the ward secret, however, lest someone discover how to disable it."

"What does this ward do?" Severus asked.

"I bribed a poor wizard in Guernica to show me it. With a few words, one can keep all others out if his house, with the exception of immediate blood relatives of those residing in the house."

"I'll believe that ward when I see it," Severus replied.

"Is that a challenge?" Lucius asked.

Severus smiled. "Of course it is."

* * *

Severus leaned against a tree, his magic nearly exhausted. He attempted to utter another incantation to break into the mansion, but to no avail. Before he could think of another spell to cast, Lucius laughed. "Have you given up yet?"

"I've never seen anything like it," Severus admitted.

"I haven't either," Lucius replied.

"How do you cast this ward?"

"Now do you think I'd give that information away for free?"

Severus scowled. "I've spent at least an hour proving your ward is all but invincible, I'm famished, and Hermione will not be happy with my late arrival."

Lucius laughed. "Good point. I will give you the incantation just as soon as you've regained your strength."

"Thank you," Severus replied.

"On another note, have you decided whether or not to tell the Ministry about our little discovery?" Lucius asked.

"I can see the benefits of each course of action, but I'm more inclined to tell them. Good faith gesture and all that..."

"Good point," Lucius replied as Severus straightened his back. "I believe we should pay them a visit next Monday."

"Agreed," Severus answered.

"If we're lucky they may get their heads out of their arses long enough to appreciate their first solid lead."


	92. Chapter 92

**AN: Thanks you so much for reading, putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Blood. Blood dripped from his neck and trickled onto the carpet, where it pooled into a glossy puddle. Hermione screamed as a familiar, eerie laugh filled the room. She rushed to his side, but no amount of pleading or shaking could stir him into consciousness. Severus Snape remained silent, his body growing colder by the second.

Hermione looked for the source of the laughter, but shadows obscured the face. Finally, the laughter stopped. Hermione shuddered in the sudden stillness, then froze when she saw the flash of light emanating from the Elder Wand. The last thing she heard was, "Avada Kedavra."

Hermione awoke with a jerk, nearly falling off the couch. With a groan, she opened her eyes and then sighed in relief when she realized she was still in the library. A brown hardback was tented under her hands exactly where she placed it when she dozed off, although the pages were now a bit crumpled.

"No more murder mysteries for me," she muttered before setting the book on the coffee table and forcing herself to stand. She stretched her arms to ease the ache from sleeping in one position for too long. Then she made her way to the front window, praying Severus would soon appear.

Although he had sent her a note via owl telling her he'd be at the Malfoys and to eat without him, it did not ease her fears. As strong as he was, even he could not take on a legion of Death Eaters alone. Surely they were hunting for Lucius as well. She shook her head to dispel those thoughts from her mind.

In the fading light the silhouette of a man soon appeared in the garden. Hermione held her breath, then released it when she recognized Severus' profile. Swallowing, she stepped outside.

The cool evening air filled her lungs and soothed her nerves. Before she could greet her husband, though, he uttered an incantation in a language she'd never before heard. With a sweep of his wand, a bluish-green streak shot into the sky. Once it reached its apex, it showered down to form a dome over their property, then faded into the night.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered.

Severus replied, "That was an ancient Basque ward Lucius was fortunate enough to stumble upon."

Hermione gave him an odd look. "That wasn't like any ward I've ever seen."

Severus smiled. "This ward is unique. It prevents entry by anyone who is not an immediate blood relative."

"How does it know who's related to us by blood?"

"I had to picture each of us in turn while casting the ward."

"And the language you were speaking in…"

"Basque," Severus answered, "a language that dates back to the days before the Roman Empire."

"I see," Hermione replied. "Is this why you were so late tonight?"

"Yes. Lucius wanted me to test the ward on his home first. Despite my best efforts, I could not lift it."

"You, you couldn't?" Hermione asked in complete shock.

Severus smiled as he approached her. "No, I could not."

His smile deepened as Hermione processed that information. "As devastating to my ego as that was…" Severus began.

"If you couldn't undo the ward, then odds are very good that neither can they!" Hermione answered as her eyes began to glow. Then she grew quiet. How will our friends be able to visit?"

"Easy," Severus replied as he aimed his wand. "Simply say, 'sartu'…"

The dome reappeared, but now it contained a doorway. "Oh," Hermione breathed before Severus lowered his wand and closed the doorway.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She smiled. "It's perfect."

"Lucius gained some interesting information on his trip to the continent."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Good," she winced. "Can we discuss it inside? My feet are starting to kill me."

"Let me help you." Severus offered his arm and Hermione gladly accepted it, relieved to put her fears behind her.

"So the Chief Snatcher is alive?" Hermione replied, nestled on the couch in Severus' embrace.

"The evidence certainly supports that notion," Severus replied, absently stroking her arm.

Hermione gulped. "Does this mean Fenrir is alive as well?"

"We don't know. All we know is there's a good chance Archelaus is alive."

"And you plan to tell the Ministry tomorrow?"

"Yes, unless you have an objection."

She shook her head. "I don't. I just hope they have the good sense to listen. At least I feel a bit safer now with these wards."

"I feel more comfortable with them in place, as well," Severus admitted.

Silence fell between them until an idea came to Hermione. "You don't think Farrah is in on the entire plan?"

"Farrah?" he asked.

"Think about it! She's his niece, and an Azkaban guard. She could easily have given them access to the jail."

"But why would she jeopardize her career and risk her life for something she does not believe in?" Severus asked. "Farrah was never a promoter of pureblood supremacy."

"How do we know that's what they're fighting for?"

"Why else would they release the Death Eaters?"

"Perhaps to gain a ready-made army?" Hermione asked as she reconsidered her stance.

"That makes no sense, unless she's doing it as a favor to her uncle."

"Severus, you should warn the Ministry that Farrah should be watched," Hermione warned.

"Based on what? A hunch?"

"Based on the fact that she is the niece of a possibly not-so-dead Snatcher. There are too many coincidences surrounding her to be ignored. If I'm right, the proof will come in time."

"If you're right, we'll find the proof," Severus vowed. "Trust me."

Hermione smiled before leaning into him. "I do trust you."

Severus pulled Hermione closer and deepened the kiss.

Things were looking up: Severus was safe, a powerful ward was now protecting their home, and they had their first big break in the case.

Everything was going to be fine.


	93. Chapter 93

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support and for allowing me to be a (hopefully) enjoyable part of your day!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Lucius waited in a plush chair outside Shacklebolt's office, absently fiddling with the envelope in his hands. Although he had confidence in his powers of persuasion, convincing Shacklebolt that Harry Potter had cremated someone other than Archelaus Jackson would be a tough sell. The details of Archelaus' escape those years ago were a mystery… but it was a mystery they could better afford to solve after his capture. Lucius was convinced the Snatcher was very much alive and well. Present circumstances demanded they focus on that fact and leave the messy details for another day.

He glanced at Severus, who was reading a pamphlet on apparating with a small child. Lucius smirked and began, "Are you planning to take Rose somewhere after she's born?"

Severus looked up and scowled. "Not at the moment, although I'm sure Hermione will have plenty of ideas once she has fully recovered."

"I see," Lucius replied. "How does it feel, knowing that in less than a month you will be a father?"

Severus' little remaining color drained. "I haven't given it much thought, to be honest."

"You haven't much time left, my friend. You don't want to wait until they place that bundle in your arms before you think about what kind of parent you intend to be."

"No, I don't," Severus admitted as he looked down at his feet. "I feel a great affection for Rose, but I fear that affection will not be reciprocated."

"What do you mean?"

Severus exhaled. "I try not to think about it, but when Rose opens her eyes, she will not be looking at a handsome man. Her mother tolerates me, but she does not love me, which may influence Rose. One day, hopefully not for quite some time, she will learn what I've done, and ultimately, who she is."

"Firstly, I do not believe babies judge by appearance, and believe me, many times even in the most loving marriage, a wife merely tolerates the husband," Lucius replied with a wry grin. "Secondly, when she learns the things you've mentioned, she will still see you as her dad, the man who raised her, and will love you regardless. I cannot promise you that she will react happily to either announcement, but deep down inside, she will love you."

"I pray you are right," Severus replied.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Snape?" a secretary asked as she peeked out from the door at the end of the hallway. "Minister Shacklebolt will see you both now."

"Thank you," Lucius replied as the men rose from their seats.

Severus shivered as he entered the room. Someone had gone overboard on the cooling spells. The secretary led them to two wooden chairs across the room from a semicircular table of men in more ornate oak chairs. In the center of the group, Kingsley's head was buried in a stack of documents. "Sir," a woman beside him whispered.

Kingsley raised his head and noticed the men across from him. "I apologize for your wait, gentlemen," he began as he organized the documents and set them back on the table. "I should keep better track of time."

"It is quite alright. We have all day," Lucius answered.

By the expression on Severus' face, Kingsley could tell he did not share Lucius' sentiments. Kingsley gave him an apologetic smile and continued, "It has come to my attention that you have something of importance to share with us."

"Indeed we do," Lucius answered. "We may have discovered who killed Harry Potter and released the Death Eaters."

"Oh?" Kingsley asked.

"A few days ago, Narcissa and I indulged ourselves in a wine tasting tour of France and Spain. While in Spain we decided to visit a villa just outside Seville that belonged to a man named Archelaus Jackson, once known as the Chief of the Death Eaters."

Lucius paused as the listeners absorbed what he'd just said. Then, he continued, "While we were at the villa, I noticed how well-kept the grounds were. Not only were the grounds immaculate, but the house did not appear in any disarray at all. When the house elf approached me, she told me that Señor Jackson was not home."

Most of the Ministry members reacted with anticipated interest, although a few of the younger ones had yet to discern the implications of the statement. "If Archelaus was still alive, then the house elf would have identified her master as Señorita Farrah Jackson."

A murmur of alarm rippled through the group. "Are you proposing that Archelaus Jackson is alive based on what an elf in a Spanish villa told you?" Kingsley finally asked.

"There are other facts that just don't add up," Severus added. "For instance, why would the Death Eaters have spared Farrah Jackson's life during the Azkaban breakout if not on Archelaus' orders?"

"It was rather unusual for the Death Eaters to leave behind a surviving guard," a Cabinet member chimed in.

"But he was cremated!" Kingsley insisted. "Harry and I watched him burn!"

"It could have been an elaborate illusion to conceal even more information," Severus warned. "Archelaus was a devoted follower, not a leader. We fear that others once presumed dead may be alive as well, including Fenrir Greyback."

The crowd erupted. "Fenrir? How could he be alive?"

"He's dead! I saw Ron and Neville kill him!"

"What the hell would the Death Eaters want with a lycanthrope?"

The commotion continued as Severus and Lucius looked on. In exasperation Kingsley yelled, "Silence!" He panted before continuing. "Can either of you confirm that Fenrir is alive?"

"No," Severus admitted.

"Then it does no good to presume he lives, especially when your evidence regarding Archelaus Jackson is circumstantial at best."

"We ignore this possibility at our peril, Minister Shacklebolt. Just because the evidence is circumstantial…"

"Does not mean we will not investigate," Kingsley interrupted. "My greatest desire is to have these criminals captured before the Quidditch World Cup games and to put all fear of a Death Eater uprising to rest. Every possible lead will be examined. While I dread to think Fenrir Greyback or one of his followers could be leading the Death Eaters, it is a possibility worth investigating."

"Should we tell…"

"Tell no one!" Kingsley ordered before turning to Lucius and Severus. "Especially you two. Don't speak a word of this to anyone."

"We won't," Lucius answered.

"We will not," Severus confirmed.

"Good," Kingsley answered. "Tell me, since you two used to work with both Fenrir and Archelaus, where do you believe they are?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Severus answered.

"Do you have any strategy in mind for how to find and capture them?"

"No," Severus answered.

Kingsley shook his head. "I was afraid you'd say that."


	94. Chapter 94

**AN: Thanks so much for favoriting, putting this on alert, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of those who genuinely support me and enjoy this story!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Good morning, Severus," Ginevra sang as she opened the door.

"Good morning, Ginevra. What brings you here so early in the day?" Severus asked, looking up from the morning newspaper.

"I'm shopping for a birthday present," she replied.

"For whom?"

Ginevra raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You don't know who I'm shopping for?"

"I cannot presume to know the details of the lives of your long list of friends," he replied.

Ginevra bit her upper lip and shifted her feet as Severus stared at her, uncomprehending. "Is anyone else here?" she finally asked.

"No. I only opened the store two minutes ago."

"Good," she replied before turning the "Open" sign to "Closed."

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded.

"You'll thank me in a few minutes," Ginevra assured him.

"No I will not. Turn that sign around at once!"

"I'm shopping for a birthday present for your wife!" Ginevra blurted.

Severus grew silent as he stared at her in puzzlement. "Hermione's birthday is coming up?"

"It's in two weeks! Do you even know the date?"

"We've been so busy preparing for the baby's birthday that we haven't really taken the time to discuss our own. Not to mention the distraction of Harry's murder and whoever set loose the Azkaban Death Eaters. Forgive me for being a little preoccupied."

"Ugh!" Ginevra exclaimed as she approached the counter. "You are such a dunderhead sometimes!" She locked eyes with him. "Look, I understand that for you a birthday may be a morbid event-just another year older… no presents… cry me a river. Whatever. Hermione does not think that way. For her, birthdays are joyous occasions to be celebrated with family and friends."

"I'll take her out to eat then," Severus suggested.

"No!" Ginevra exclaimed, taking Severus aback. "Think bigger. Hermione does not just want to go out to dinner with you on her birthday. While she may appreciate the night off, a change of scene, and your company—only Merlin knows why-dinner as a birthday gift is just plain lazy."

"I suppose that's just as well with the prices they charge for food nowadays…" Severus muttered.

Ginevra sighed. "Look Severus, I know you don't understand, in part because Hermione is too nice to drop hints. Let's look at it this way; for the past year all Hermione has thought about is Rose, with an occasional thought towards you thrown in for good measure. Her main focus has been on learning to be a good mother for Rose, ensuring her future, and trying to cope with her grief over Ron's abandonment and Harry's death. You have come into her life and made some things so much easier and she's thankful for that. Yet now she has to figure out how to be a good wife to you in addition to everything else."

"I imagine that task was more difficult than she imagined," Severus replied.

"Exactly," Ginevra replied, relieved he was finally beginning to understand. "Hermione has been thinking about everyone except herself for the past year. She deserves a day where she feels special, a day where everything is all about her. Hermione needs to be pampered."

"I can do that," Severus argued.

"But not with a generic gift like a dinner," Ginevra countered.

"Then what would you suggest, Ginevra?"

She smirked. "You're her spouse. Think of something, yourself."

Severus sighed before shaking his head. "I don't have the foggiest clue what she'd want. Another book seems a bit obvious." He sighed. "She needs something exotic, something no one else would give her."

"You should give her something only you could know she would like," Ginevra suggested. "At any rate, I've just saved your arse. You should be thanking me right now."

"Believe me, I am grateful. I fear, however, I am not great at this gift-giving thing."

"Well, if you muck this up I'm sure Hermione will forgive you. It's the thought that counts. Just make sure you think of Hermione on the nineteenth."

"Thank you, dear goddaughter-in-law."

"You're welcome," she answered. "I'm sure you'll think of something. In the meantime, can you point me in the direction of the anti-swelling potions?"

"Are you ankles already swelling?" Severus asked.

Ginevra shook her head. "No. Draco asked me to pick some up because one of the elves was stung by a bee, and his ear is still quite swollen."

"It's halfway down aisle five on the left," Severus replied. "And Ginevra?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smirked before flipping the sign back to "Open" and plucking the potion off the shelf. "I told you you'd thank me."

Severus rolled his eyes before focusing on his latest dilemma. He needed an extraordinary gift… something unique, but what was as unique as Hermione? What could adequately convey his affection for his wife without sending her running in the opposite direction?

As his mind sifted through the possibilities, he remembered something he saw in London as a child. As his parents stood on the sidewalk bickering about how much money to spend on a new television, he lagged behind, entranced by a man in a storefront blowing and shaping molten glass into intricate shapes. He had pressed his head against the window and lost himself in wonder until his parents dragged him away.

"Severus! I'm ready."

"Oh," he replied, startled from him reverie. "No charge, Ginevra. Thank you for helping me with Hermione. I'm going to close shop for a few hours."

"Where are you going?" Ginevra asked.

"London. I think I have an idea for Hermione's gift."


	95. Chapter 95

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, putting this on alert, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus watched his wife's eyes flutter open, her pupils constricting as they adjusted to the light. "Morning, Severus," she groaned.

"Good morning, Hermione," he replied. "I trust you slept well."

"As well as I could, thanks," she replied before propping her head up. "You're smiling."

"Is that illegal?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "You just don't usually smile in the morning. It's nice. You have a beautiful smile."

"Only you would know that," Severus replied.

"Others would know, too, if you would use it more often."

"Perhaps," Severus replied before kissing Hermione on the forehead. "But then again, a smile from me could also cause them to question their sanity… you know… make them wonder if the world was coming to an end and all that."

Hermione chuckled. "I suppose so. I guess I am one of the privileged few who know you really do have a heart somewhere in there and can actually be quite kind."

"Yes, but try not to announce it too loudly."

"No, I'll wait until Rose starts talking and let her announce it."

Severus placed his hand on Hermione's swollen stomach, still quite cozy under the blankets. "I'm sure Rose can keep a secret." He paused to feel a responding nudge from their daughter. "Rose, will I have to teach you how to keep a secret?"

"You may have to."

Severus smirked as he looked over at Hermione. "If I'm very lucky she will have Slytherin instincts."

"Maybe she'll take after her father," Hermione replied, instantly feeling a pang of regret. Which father did she mean? It would be scandalous for a Weasley to sort into any house but Gryffindor, even if they weren't raised as a Weasley. On the other hand, after being so thoroughly rejected by her "father's" family, would it even matter? What defines a father, anyway? Severus had already proven himself to be much more of a father to Rose than Ron on his best day. The point was moot, anyway. Minerva had already sworn that Rose would not step foot inside Hogwarts.

Severus did not seem to notice her conflict. "I'm sure she will."

Hermione then sat up. "I'm a little surprised you aren't up making breakfast or preparing to go to work. Why are you still in bed?"

"Can't a man wake up with his wife?" Severus asked.

"If he were a romantic sort I would say yes, but you have made it very clear that is not your style."

Severus smirked. "You know me too well, witch."

"Then answer my question honestly. Why are you still in bed at this hour on a Monday morning?"

"I took the day off."

"You what?"

"It's my store, so I can take time off when I please."

"You'll develop a reputation for unreliability-not a great business strategy."

"My wife's about to have my child. I have a right to tend to her needs."

"All well and good, but…" Comprehension dawned. "You did!"

"I did what?"

"You remembered my birthday, didn't you?" she blushed.

Severus reached into a drawer beside the bed and pulled out a narrow white box. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

"Oh thank you!" she gushed, accepting the gift. "I didn't think you'd know the date! I never told you."

"Ginevra took care of that little detail," Severus replied with a mock scowl.

"I'll remember to thank her," Hermione replied as she carefully opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. "Severus, it's beautiful."

She pulled out the shimmering glass rose and held it up to the light.

"I found it in muggle London."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she gingerly replaced the rose into its box and set it on her bedside table. "Thank you, Severus. It's perfect."

She then embraced him, internally scolding herself for crying like a fool. Damned hormones. Severus smiled to himself, savoring the feel of her skin against his. "I'm yours for the rest of the day, if you want me here."

"Please stay," Hermione answered. "I already know how I'd like to spend the day."

"Oh?"

"I've been doing some research on the anti-venom potion we discussed a few months ago. I think I may have some new ideas for you to try."

"Hermione, do you really want to spend your birthday working on my pet project?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Hermione bowed her head. "I've always wanted to be a researcher. When I'm working to solve a problem, it feels like I'm doing what I was meant to do, like I'm being who I'm supposed to be. Does that make any sense?"

"Indeed it does. That's how I feel when I brew."

She smiled. "I'd be honored if you'd critique my research."

"Right after breakfast."

Hermione felt her stomach rumble and blushed again. "Good idea."

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginevra's Patronus called as it entered via the floo. No answer. "Hermione?"

The horse galloped through the house until it reached the library, where it heard two voices engrossed in conversation. The Patronus shook its head. Of course they'd spend her birthday surrounded by books.

"Hermione!" the horse called as it entered.

Hermione looked up from the documents, "Oh Ginevra! I'm sorry. Are you outside?"

"Yes," the horse replied.

"I'll lower the wards," Hermione answered as she stood up.

"Perhaps I should…" Severus began.

"No, it's fine," Hermione replied before following the Patronus outside.

Severus began rereading her notes. As much as he hated to admit it, Hermione had managed to find some articles in journals he'd overlooked. Her research was very well thought out, and appeared quite promising.

The sound of feminine giggling interrupted his thoughts. He looked up from the documents, to see the two friends enter. "Severus, it sounds like your little shopping trip was a success."

"So you approve?" he asked.

"Yes, except you forgot to give her a card," Ginevra teased.

Hermione shook her head. "The gift was perfect, Severus. It didn't need a card."

Severus smirked as he stood and crossed over to his wife. "Ginevra, cards are just someone else's words on a piece of fancy paper. I prefer to express myself more personally."

With that, he pulled Hermione into his arms and gave her his most swoon-worthy kiss.


	96. Chapter 96

**AN: Thanks so much for favoriting, putting this on alert, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Lucius dipped his quill into the ink as he carefully considered his next words. When inspiration struck, he resumed his attack on the parchment, mildly annoyed to hear the approaching click-clack of high heels on marble. Perhaps they would mercifully pass him by.

"Lucius!"

No such luck. Perhaps if he kept writing… pretended not to hear…

The high heels entered the library, as did the voice. "Lucius!"

Lucius sighed as he set the quill back in the inkwell. "What, Ginevra?" he asked.

"Remember when I announced my pregnancy a few months ago and you remarked on how Severus couldn't take his eyes off Hermione that night?"

"Barely, but go on," he answered.

"Well, you made me promise to tell you when I believed Hermione had begun to reciprocate his feelings."

"I vaguely remember a conversation to that extent," Lucius replied with a smirk. "Tell me, do you think you have proof that she has begun to reciprocate his sentiments?"

"This afternoon I went to their house to give Hermione her birthday present. They were in the library discussing some potion."

Lucius laughed. "Only Hermione would find it pleasant to spend her birthday in academic pursuit."

"Severus wasn't protesting, either. When I entered the room, I teased Severus about not giving Hermione a birthday card. He made some comment to the effect that words are cheap and then proceeded to snog her senseless!"

Lucius' eyes widened. "He did what?"

"He snogged her senseless right in front of me."

"And what was Hermione's reaction?"

"You should've seen it! She was blushing, to be sure, but she also had a rare sparkle in her eyes! I haven't seen that look on her since…well, my brother."

"Are you sure she wasn't merely reacting to the kiss?"

"No, Hermione isn't artificial like that. She wants something deeper in a relationship. Even after the kiss, when they were just talking, it was like there was much more going on," Ginevra replied.

"Pregnancy hormones, I'd imagine," Lucius answered.

"Lucius, I've seen Hermione in love before. What I saw today is how she acts when she is in love!" Ginevra argued.

"Believe me, it is my deepest desire that Severus finds happiness and if he finds it with his wife, all the better. While I had my reservations about Hermione I must admit that Severus is more content when she's around. He seems different these days… more at peace."

"Wouldn't it be great if Rose had two parents who loved her… _and_ each other?" Ginevra gushed.

"If Hermione truly does love him."

Ginevra glared at him. "Do you doubt my word?"

"No. But Gryffindor idealism often clouds perceptions. Even if you're correct that Hermione has fallen for Severus, it will be difficult to convince them that this is something they can trust. They've each been hurt too deeply in the past." Lucius warned.

"You have a point," Ginevra mused. "But maybe with a little Gryffindor courage and a little Slytherin cunning we can help them see what they have."

"We?"

"If I could convince you that Hermione loves Severus…"

"I will do my own convincing at Harry's Memorial Ball," Lucius replied. "If they decide to attend, I will observe them myself and form my own opinion."

"And if you agree…"

"Then we'll talk," Lucius replied with a wink.

"Thank you," she replied as she embraced her father-in-law.

Lucius sighed with great exaggeration before returning the embrace.

* * *

"Severus?" Hermione began as she stroked a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

"This has been one of the happiest birthdays I've ever had. Thank you," she whispered before nuzzling into him.

"I will admit it has been a most pleasant day," Severus replied as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sure there will be more to come; only Rose will soon be here to share in our joy."

"She will," Severus replied with a hint of apprehension.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied too quickly for her comfort.

She gazed into his eyes. "Something's wrong. Are you worried about something?"

Severus sighed. "What if I'm not a good enough father for Rose? What if I do something that causes her to hate me?"

"How could she ever hate you?"

"I wasn't exactly a beloved teacher."

"Severus, you had an image to project. Any kindness you showed to us could have gotten us killed, and you as well. You protected us, and I know you'll do the same for Rose. How could you even question yourself? I've seen you with Rose. You are sweet… and loving. I know without a doubt that she loves you now, and she'll love you even more once she's born. If I thought otherwise, I wouldn't be in the same bed, let alone the same house with you."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

"It's the truth," Hermione replied. "And to be honest, sometimes I'm afraid I'm not quite up to motherhood, myself."

Severus held her closer. "You are a stellar mother already."

"Thank you, but I'm well aware that I've never been a popular person."

"Popularity is overrated. Hopefully she'll learn that. Besides, if we raise her well, she will learn to appreciate more important things."

"Like…"

He smirked. "Reading and brewing potions."

Hermione gave him a look. "I appreciate the reading, but potions brewing?"

"… is very enjoyable. Don't worry, I will teach her to be a great potions mistress," Severus assured her.

"And if she is more interested in charms?"

"I can work with that. As long as she's happy, she can even be a Divination professor for all I care."

"I draw the line at Divination," Hermione grinned.

Severus chuckled. "I will do my best to steer her in another direction then."

Together, they laughed as Rose lazily stretched within her confined space, thinking as only a baby can that it was time she had a bigger room.


	97. Chapter 97

**AN: 800 reviews! YAY! 800 reviews, and it's not an April Fools joke! Thanks everyone for all of the support and for reading! You readers are all so awesome! I'm so glad people enjoy this story! Thanks again for all the reviews and for showing support through putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course, reading!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Murmurs from the crowd greeted Fenrir as he stepped onto the stone platform. A hush soon descended on the lycanthropes as they waited expectantly for their leader to speak. Fenrir smirked, "You have all become quite obedient in the past few weeks. You have responded well to your training. We will need this level of discipline tonight when we invade the Ministry."

The crowd howled and cheered in anticipation of their debut. Fenrir smiled, soaking it all in. The Chief and Scabior joined him on the dais, poised to carry out their next order. Fenrir raised his hand to silence the crowd. "Our first objective tonight is simple enough; by crashing the Harry Potter Memorial Ball in a unified demonstration of strength, we will forever link ourselves to his complete and utter defeat. The myth of the boy-who-lived will be reduced to a grand hoax!"

The Death Eaters roared their approval. Some even teared up as they reflected on the sacrifices made to bring them to this point. Again Fenrir raised his arms to silence the crowd.

"Our second objective is to enact vengeance on all those who played a part in our previous defeat. Ideally, Tom Riddle would be first on the list, seeing as how his inflated ego and ineptitude placed all our lives at risk. After all, how much cunning should it have taken to defeat a mere teenaged boy? But since our illustrious former leader has expired, we will have to make do with terrorizing that poor excuse for a Minister of Magic, Shacklebolt, and the other two members of the so-called Golden Trio."

"Actually, only one member of the trio will be present," Scabior interrupted.

Fenrir turned to him with a glare. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ron Weasley is not coming."

"Why not?"

"Rita Skeeter announced in her column today that the coach of the Chudley Cannons refused to give Weasley time off to participate in the Memorial Ball. He claims to regret it deeply," Scabior continued.

"Pity," Fenrir replied. "We shall have to rectify that at the Quidditch World Cup."

"We're going to crash the Quidditch World Cup?" Alecto Carrow asked from the crowd below.

Fenrir smirked as he spun to face her. "I had intended to save that surprise for later, but yes, I think that would be the perfect opportunity to introduce ourselves to the world wizarding community. Who knows? Perhaps we will even gain a few international brethren."

Again the crowd roared its approval. "But let us not get ahead of ourselves. We must focus on the task at hand before we celebrate a new mission. Our goal is not to defeat the Ministry, but to cripple it. At this point, our goal is not to take over the government."

"Why not?" Rodolphus LeStrange shouted.

"Because conversion is a better means to our goal than coercion. Placing ourselves in charge of the government would lead to certain revolt. We would become a target, a lightning rod for wizarding wrath, an object of hatred. Plots and intrigues would ensue, prompting a civil war. All of those would only serve to distract us from our ultimate goal: creating a world order of lycanthropes!

This does not mean we will not intimidate the Ministry. No, we want them to know our names so they will fear us. Officials have recently been spotted wandering around these parts so I suspect they know I am alive. I shall put all doubt to rest tonight. By revealing ourselves, we will inspire new nightmares… and if we have an opportunity to nibble on a few of our enemies in the process, all the better."

The crowd erupted and Fenrir basked in their approval until a translucent wolf appeared. The Chief turned to address it, "Is everything ready?"

The wolf smirked and in Farrah's voice replied, "Yes. Go to the cabin by the stream. The floo there should deliver you directly to where I am."

"Have you tested it?" Fenrir asked.

"I will as soon as it quiets down. Guests are still arriving," she replied.

"Good point. We will wait for you inside the cabin."

"I will join you as soon as it is safe," Farrah replied before the Patronus evaporated.

"Perfect," Fenrir replied.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she examined herself in the mirror. For the third time, she magically adjusted the sapphire dress around her abdomen. Although it looked much better than on her previous attempts, she was not sure how willing she was to expose her very pregnant body to the Weasleys once again. She supposed she could stay beside Severus the entire time, but she did not want to annoy him by appearing clingy.

A soft pressure interrupted her thoughts. She smiled as she looked down at her stomach and crooned, "You're going to stay in Mummy's belly tonight, aren't you Rose? Yes you're being a good girl so Mummy and Daddy can go to Harry's Memorial Ball."

She rubbed her belly reassuringly. "And don't listen to anyone if they are mean to you. You are very special, and you are loved. Your daddy and mummy love you very much."

Rose stretched once more. "Good. Let's find your daddy."

Hermione opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, catching Severus with his nose in a brochure. "What are you reading?" she asked.

Severus looked up and nearly forgot to breathe. Hermione's dress was the perfect color and shape for her, and Merlin did she look beautiful. He swallowed as he tried to regain his composure. "I was simply reading a pamphlet I found at the Ministry about apparating home after the birth of a baby," he replied, setting the brochure on the bedside table.

"And you tease me about rereading the same material over and over again," Hermione replied, appreciating the figure he cut in his fresh black robes.

"Yes, well… Hermione you look stunning."

"Oh, I don't know," she replied as he gingerly approached her. "I like the dress, but I feel like perhaps I should hide my belly a little more…"

"No, it's perfect," he answered before kissing her soundly on the lips.

Hermione sank into his arms and reciprocated the kiss. He reluctantly pulled away to ask, "Are you sure you want to do this? You haven't felt any contractions today, have you?"

"No," Hermione answered. "I've felt nothing. I think Rose will be content to stay inside me for the rest of the night."

"I suppose we should get on with our evening, then."

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Severus took her hand and led her to the fireplace. He cringed at the thought of ruining her dress with floo powder, but that's what cleaning spells were for. With a flourish he stepped into the fireplace and ordered, "Ministry building."

Together they stumbled out of the Ministry fireplace to be met with a cheery, "Good evening."

Hermione scowled as she dusted herself off. "Hello, Farrah. I see you drew floo duty tonight."

Farrah shrugged. "That's what they assigned me."

"Indeed," Severus replied as he avoided eye contact, concentrating instead on casting spells to clean the floo powder off of their clothing.

"How are you two this evening?" Farrah asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Fine," Hermione answered evenly. "More than fine."

Farrah sighed. "I'm sorry if I offended you the other day. I just get so curious, I don't always think about what I'm saying."

"Well, it's done," Hermione replied.

"We're no worse for it," Severus added brusquely as he finished casting the cleaning spells. Then he turned to Hermione. "Ready?"

"I am," she replied.

Severus took Hermione's hand and turned to Farrah. "Have a pleasant evening, Ms. Jackson."

As she watched the Snapes disappear into the ballroom, Farrah muttered with a contorted smile. "Don't worry. I will."


	98. Chapter 98

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reviewing, and of course, reading! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Yes, well it is a shame Ronald could not make it," Molly began. "He says, however, if he wins the Quidditch World Cup for Harry, then his sacrifice will have been worth it."

"Harry would've loved to have seen him win the Quidditch World Cup," Arthur mused.

"Indeed he would have," Kingsley replied.

"We miss Harry dearly, though," Molly continued. "How is the search for his killer going?"

"We had a lead, but so far it has not panned out," Kingsley replied. "We must've searched the woods for hours, but there's no sign of the Death Eaters anywhere."

"Who do they suspect of being the leader?" Charlie asked as he joined in the conversation.

"Fenrir Greyback."

The Weasleys gasped. "Fenrir…but my Ronald killed him. He received a medal of honor for killing him!"

"Lucius and Severus are convinced…"

"Have you investigated either of them?" Arthur interrupted. "It seems odd that Severus married one of Harry's best friends only a few months before the Death Eaters were freed."

Kingsley glared at Arthur. "With all due respect, it would be foolish to go after Severus Snape when all I have for evidence is the half-baked theory of a family who is still bitter toward their son's former girlfriend. I lost valuable time investigating Draco Malfoy because of _your_ _wife's _insistence that he wanted Harry dead. In the meantime, the real killer's trail grew cold, giving _him_ time to plan the breakout at Azkaban."

"How do you know Draco is not behind the Death Eaters' escape?" Molly asked.

"Because he was at a party with fifty other people," Kingsley answered. "Give it up, Molly. There is no evidence linking him to Harry's murder. I am finished investigating the Malfoys, and I do not intend to begin investigating Severus Snape until I find some hard evidence linking him to either crime."

"Speaking of the git," Charlie muttered as he stared at the doorway.

Severus and Hermione breezed through the entrance, ignoring the heads craned in their direction. Hermione leaned against her husband for support, one arm nestled in his. Her other hand protectively caressed her stomach.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to show up here," Charlie began.

"Shush!" Kingsley ordered, surprising everyone. "I will not allow this sort of petty drama tonight. If you want to fight with Severus and Hermione, I suggest you choose a different time and place. In the meantime, I intend to greet my guests."

The Weasleys watched as Minister Shacklebolt strode towards the newcomers. "The nerve of him!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I can't believe we ever supported Ron and Hermione's relationship." Charlie sniped.

"It was a mistake on our part, but she's Severus' problem now," Molly replied.

* * *

As Hermione entered the ballroom, she could not help but admire the immaculate white marble floor and the golden chandeliers dangling from the dove gray ceiling. Focusing on the decor helped distract her from the Weasleys, who were clustered in a corner, chatting loudly.

"Hermione! Severus!" a voice exclaimed, breaking free from the crowd.

Hermione smiled as she disentangled herself from Severus. "Neville! I've missed you!"

They embraced. "I missed you two. I would visit more often, but I've been so busy overseeing the construction of my new greenhouse I haven't had much time for anything else."

"How is the construction coming along?" Severus asked

"It's coming along splendidly. I wish there was some way I could repay you," he replied.

"Don't churn out dunderheads and we'll call it even," Severus replied.

Neville laughed. "Deal."

"Severus, Hermione, I'm so glad you could make it," Kingsley smiled as he approached them.

Hermione and Severus each shook hands with the Minister. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Hermione replied.

"I do apologize for the poor timing, so close to your due date…"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione replied. "Rose is being patient so far."

"Well, when she does decide to come, we'll pray that it's a safe and uneventful delivery," Kingsley replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

Kingsley flashed a warm grin before turning his attention to Severus. "Has there been any word on the Death Eaters?"

"None I'm afraid. My men have searched every place we think Greyback could possibly hide, but we've come back with empty hands," Kingsley replied.

"Fenrir Greyback?" Neville asked.

"Yes, why?" Kingsley replied.

"Because when my greenhouse was attacked, I remember the arsonist claiming that it was personal. I…I thought I killed Fenrir. What if I didn't and he's still alive?"

"Then we'll find him," Kingsley replied. "Whoever is leading the Death Eaters can not avoid detection much longer."

"What if he has help from someone embedded in the Ministry?" Neville asked.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow before Neville continued, "I mean like a spy, or someone under the Imperius."

"I can assure you that I examine my men every morning, and none of them shows any symptom of being under the Imperius curse."

"I just remember the last time," Neville replied in a softer voice.

"They'll find the Death Eaters," Hermione assured Neville. "Tell me, how are your classes going?"

Neville's face lit up. "The students are great this year. They really seem to be taking to the new greenhouse…"

As Neville and Hermione continued to converse, Severus watched a flurry of movement in the far corner. "Good, the musicians are here," Kingsley commented.

"Musicians?" Severus asked.

Kingsley nodded. "They apparated here, but somehow they wound up in the Ministry building in France. I received an owl an hour ago telling me they'd be late-the French Ministry was detaining them for questioning as suspected spies. I hoped my response would clear things up in a timely manner."

Kingsley chuckled while Severus smirked. "It appears as though it has. Where are these musicians from?"

"Vienna."

"Interesting," Severus noted.

"Minister Shacklebolt," Lucius began as he entered, his hands intertwined with Narcissa's. "Severus."

"Lucius? I didn't know you planned to attend this little soiree,"

"I wanted to represent my family in a show of respect for Potter," Lucius replied.

"Where are your son and daughter-in-law?" Kingsley asked.

Lucius sighed. "Ginevra did not want to deal with her family or with the rumors surrounding Potter's continued infatuation with her. As for Draco, well, he was never particularly fond of Potter to begin with. It would have seemed hypocritical for him to attend."

Kingsley shook his head. "Please tell Draco the Ministry sincerely apologizes for the inconvenience he suffered during their investigation. We should not have acted so aggressively on such a flimsy lead."

"All is forgiven," Lucius assured him.

"Severus," Narcissa began in a soft voice as she released herself from Lucius and approached him. "Is it wise for Hermione to be here so late in her pregnancy?"

"She insisted upon coming," Severus answered. "I could not convince her to stay home."

"Gryffindors do have a reputation for being stubborn."

"How is Hermione anyway?" Lucius asked.

"For the most part well. We're just waiting for the baby to come."

"I'm sure you're very excited to meet her," Narcissa replied.

"I am," Severus replied with a genuine smile.

Kingsley tried to hide his shock. He'd never seen a genuine smile grace the potion master's face. Surreal.

"Minister Shacklebolt!"

The Minister made his excuses and drifted into the crowd. "Hello, Ruby. How are you?"

"Have you two decided on a middle name?" Narcissa asked. "I remember you mentioning that it had been a point of contention between you two."

"We've agreed that it will not be Dunderhead," Severus smirked.

"Well, at least it's a start," Lucius replied.


	99. Chapter 99

**AN: Thanks so much for favoriting, putting this on alert, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione sat down on one of the upholstered chairs in the corner, sighing in relief as she leaned against the cushion.

"Are you feeling well?"

She started a little in her seat. "Severus, I thought you were talking with the Malfoys."

"I was, but Narcissa insisted on sharing a dance with Lucius."

Hermione glanced at the elegant couple gracefully maneuvering across the dance floor. A few other couples had joined them, including much to Hermione's surprise, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall. She giggled at the spectacle.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What, dear, do you find so entertaining?"

"Minister Shacklebolt is dancing with Headmistress McGonagall."

Severus shook his head as he spotted the couple. "I told Minerva she had no rhythm."

"How would you know?" Hermione asked with a sly smile.

"I've witnessed enough mediocre dancing in my lifetime to be able to tell when someone is off the beat. Besides, I know for a fact that Minerva has indulged in at least three Bloody Mary's tonight. The witch has enough trouble dancing sober. She's hopeless under the influence."

"Have you ever taken dance lessons?"

"No," Severus replied. "My mum was interested in ballet and would sometimes make me watch it with her on the television, but I never really became a fan of it. Of course, being forced to chaperone numerous Yule Balls and school parties didn't help matters."

"I suppose that would sour me as well," Hermione mused as a server glided past them. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she noticed the contents of the tray.

"Do you need something?" Severus asked.

"I need something to drink, but they only have wine," Hermione replied.

"I see," Severus replied as he caught the eye of another server approaching with an empty tray. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to him.

"My wife needs a glass of water."

The waitress took note of Hermione's condition and nodded. "I'll get right on that, Sir."

"Thank you," Severus replied as she slipped away.

Hermione exhaled. "Thanks. I didn't know how to approach them about it. At this late stage, the alcohol may not affect Rose…"

"But why risk it?"

"Exactly!"

They sat companionably silent, with only the muted chattering of distant conversation and soft music from the orchestra between them. The orchestra soon completed its waltz, eliciting polite applause from the dancers and spectators.

"I was just thinking about dancing," Hermione began as the waiter returned with her glass of water. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the waitress responded as she rushed back towards the kitchen.

"What about dancing?" Severus asked as Hermione took a sip of water.

"I don't mind the act of dancing in and of itself, but I detest dances."

Severus gave her an odd look. "Really?"

"Yes. There is always so much drama. Take the Yule Ball. I had a wonderful time, but Ron and Harry spent the entire time sulking."

"How was that your problem?"

"After the ball was over we proceeded to get into an argument about how either of them could've invited me. Actually, it was more like Ron and I fought and Harry sat in the corner, but I still cried myself to sleep."

"Dunderheads," Severus muttered.

"That wasn't the worst of it. When Ron and I were engaged, he insisted on hosting an enormous ball filled with people neither of us really knew. He proceeded to get wasted so when we finally did dance, he kept stepping on my toes. Of course, we fought again. I nearly broke up with him that night. I don't care to relive that again any time soon."

"I remember reading about that little episode in the _Daily Prophet_," Severus replied.

"You never struck me as the kind to read the gossip in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Trust me, I am not. I must have been bored that particular day."

"I suppose you thought we were being petty and immature."

"Actually, it was something more like 'why would she stay with a dunderhead like Ronald'," Severus replied.

"Because I was stupid," Hermione answered.

"No, because you loved him even though he wasn't capable of appreciating it."

Hermione searched his eyes and found no judgment there. Why didn't he let more people see that side of him? How had she become so privileged? Was it possible that they could be more than dear friends-spouses in every sense of the word? What did it even mean to be a spouse? Snogging each other senseless at every opportunity? Flaunting their feelings in front of everyone they met? Panicking at the thought of being separated from each other for even a few short hours? Or could they be a different kind of couple? A couple with a silent understanding that required no public displays as proof of their devotion? A couple with something deeper, more secure, less obvious, but no less real? Was that foolish to hope for?

Severus gazed into Hermione's eyes, wondering how anyone could take her for granted. While he may have initially married her because he believed she could tolerate him and stay out of his hair, he'd come to find so much more in her than a companion. Her intelligence, her ferocity in protecting those she loved, and most of all, her compassion and willingness not only to look past his fortune, but also past the façade he'd been forced to assume during her days as a student. Was it too much to hope that Hermione and he could find a way to love each other without destroying each other?

Neither noticed they had attracted the attention of a couple nearby. "Look at them," Lucius whispered. "It's as if they are the only two people who exist."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius smiled as he pulled Narcissa closer. "I suppose it is. Hopefully they can cherish that beauty and not muck it up."

Narcissa chuckled. "Don't worry; I think Severus has learned from his previous debacle, as has Hermione. It's only a matter of time before they realize what they have."

* * *

"When are we going inside?"

"Soon," Fenrir hissed. "Be patient, I'm observing something."

"What?" Scabior asked.

Fenrir sneered. "I've just figured out Severus' weakness. It should serve us well in seducing him to our side."

"How?" Scabior asked as the other Death Eaters took their positions.

"I cannot explain everything now, nor do I have a fully formed plan. My course of action, now, however, is to convince Severus to join our side the same way Dumbledore convinced Severus to join his side. All I have to do is change the name from Lily to Hermione."


	100. Chapter 100

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Hermione," Severus began in a tender voice.

As if on cue, the candles illuminating the room were simultaneously snuffed out. A few in the crowd gasped in surprise while others murmured amongst themselves, aggravated at the inconvenience. Severus gripped Hermione's arm as he cautiously reached into his pocket for his wand. Before he could retrieve it, however, the light returned.

"Hello," a man crooned in a low voice. He stood in the middle of the room, flanked by bodyguards on each side. A group of terrifyingly familiar wizards stood behind him, wands drawn and poised for battle.

"Fenrir," Kingsley began, the statement more of an admission than an exclamation of shock.

"You do not sound surprised to see me," Fenrir commented.

"I've suspected you were alive for some time now."

"Oh? And what tipped you off? Did I shed on Harry's dead body? Did I leave behind a flea in Dumbledore's tomb? I had so hoped for this to be an unanticipated treat," Fenrir sneered.

Kingsley remained silent.

"Ahhh… someone told you I was alive." Fenrir turned to his followers. "Who would have done such a thing?"

The crowd of Death Eaters began to grumble, with the only distinguishable words among them being the occasional, "Not I." As they continued to debate the identity of the traitor, Kingsley quietly cast a Patronus and whispered instructions to it.

"Enough, I trust you all," Fenrir shouted as Kingsley's Patronus raced out the door. Fenrir continued in a quieter voice. "After all, I was the one who gave you freedom, and you bear my mark." Then Fenrir turned to Severus. "It is much more difficult to betray this mark than Voldemort's, my dear duplicitous professor. With this mark, the Death Eaters became children, not merely followers."

Severus protectively wrapped an arm around Hermione as he braced himself for an attack. "Then again, maybe you do understand the bond between father and son. I've never seen anyone use another human being the way Dumbledore used you, yet you still loved him. You always were weak that way."

"What do you want?" Severus growled as Hermione shifted in her chair, trying to control her growing terror.

"Glad you asked," Fenrir replied before turning to the other wizards. "I crave the loyalty of everyone in this room! I want to become your father, the one who begets in each of you a more superior form of life!"

"We'll never submit to you," Minerva sneered.

"I'm chastened. After all, you and your school were so effective thwarting my efforts in the past."

Minerva gasped but quickly closed her mouth. Suddenly, Fenrir turned a predatory eye to Neville. "She did protect you, didn't she, Mr. Longbottom?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Neville fired back.

In a flash, Fenrir transformed into a wolf and lunged at him. Neville gasped and disappeared behind the Weasley clan. The wolf returned to his human form and laughed. "To think, Voldemort could've made you the boy-who-lived. Well, the war would've ended much sooner if he had."

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," Kingsley interrupted. "A regiment of aurors is on the way to take you into custody."

"You mean the regiment of aurors just outside this building? The same regiment of aurors my lycanthropes handily defeated minutes ago?"

Kingsley shook his head. "You're lying."

From the crowd of Death Eaters, someone threw a badge which landed at Kingsley's feet. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the name of the head Auror. "If I were you, I'd have them tested," Fenrir continued. "I think Amycus may have had a snack or two."

Kingsley swallowed. "More will come. My Patronus won't rest until it finds help."

Scabior laughed. "It may take a while for them to arrive. They'll have to walk."

"Excuse me?"

Fenrir smirked. "We dismantled the floo system, which means that I decide when it's time for you to leave."

"How long do you plan to keep us?" Molly asked.

Fenrir smirked. "Until I get what I want." From the corner of his eye he spied Lucius Malfoy clutching his wife's hand. Fenrir pointed to Lucius as he continued, "Did this man recently pay a visit to your villa in Spain, Archelaus?"

"I haven't the foggiest clue."

"I believe he did! I think he and Professor Snape worked out that you… and by extension, I, were alive. How could that be?"

"You spared Farrah," Lucius answered evenly. "A Death Eater would've killed her, but you let her live."

"Note to self," Fenrir mused. "Next time, spare no one."

"We'll give you whatever you want, just please let us go!" Molly begged.

Fenrir turned to her hungrily. "Would you give me your sons?"

Molly stifled a sob as Fenrir scowled. "That appears to be a 'no'," Scabior noted.

"She may live to regret her decision," Fenrir replied. "I have an offer for all of you gathered here! Are you listening?"

The room was silent. "Good! We can make this nearly pleasant for you: just a little nip on the leg and we can all call it a night."

"And if we refuse?" Kingsley asked.

"We'll do it the hard way," Fenrir warned before turning to Severus and Hermione. "What do you think, Severus? Would you like to take another mark?"

"I'd rather die than serve another master," Severus growled.

Fenrir approached him, with the Chief and Scabior in tow. When a few of the Death Eaters fell in behind, Fenrir raised his hand to wave them back. "Let them all look at you. Let them see the possibilities of our new world order."

Rodolphus gave a curt nod as he and the others returned to formation. "Severus," Fenrir began in a sweet voice as he stood in front of him. "I'm not trying to become your master; I'm making you the offer of a lifetime."

"I do not need anything you have to offer," Severus answered.

"Hear me out. I do not plan to use you, but rather, to empower you. You will be my equal. Have you ever before received such an offer?"

Severus swallowed, hearing the grain of truth in his words. Then he felt Hermione rub his hand with her thumb, offering tacit comfort. His face hardened. "Who says I have not already received such an offer?"

"From whom, the mudblood?" Scabior snickered.

"Do not call her that," Severus growled.

"I'm sorry… your wife," Scabior corrected himself. "The one who likes to _spew_ about house elves."

Archelaus burst out laughing, as did several of the Death Eaters. Severus scowled, then silently hexed Scabior, tossing him across the room. The laughter abruptly stopped.

"So you care for the little wench. I cannot blame you," Fenrir began as he slowly approached Hermione. He reached out to stroke her hair. "I will admit that you chose well. She is delectable, don't you agree? Such a feisty spirit. I imagine you're never bored when she's around"

Hermione whipped out her wand and threw Fenrir into a refreshment table. Fenrir took a moment to right himself, then cackled. "Yes Severus, this one is much feistier than your last Gryffindor!"

Fenrir motioned to Scabior, who limped across the room to join him in front of the Snapes. Severus glanced at Hermione to reassure her and caught her wincing in pain. Before he could ascertain what was wrong, Fenrir continued, "I like Hermione and I like you, Severus. Let me make you a special offer. I'll turn your entire family myself: you, your wife, and when she's born, your baby. You'll become lycanthrope royalty!"

"Go to hell," Hermione growled.

Meanwhile across the room, Neville also saw Hermione wince, and spotted a pool of liquid discreetly spreading down her dress He gasped quietly in understanding and considered his options. With a gulp, he broke from the crowd and fired a hex at Fenrir.

Yowling in pain, Fenrir spun around and glared at Neville, growling, "That was a mistake!"


	101. Chapter 101

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and for all teh wonderful reviews you've left! I appreciate all of the support and am glad people enjoy this story!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione struggled to focus. Fenrir's speech had been lost on her. The instant he had started stroking her hair, her water had broken, staining her dress and seeping quietly onto the floor. All she could think of was the wetness, the slight cramping, and her rising panic. She had thrown Fenrir into the table hoping to knock him out, but no such luck.

As Fenrir approached, she fought to hide her terror. What would he do if he discovered her situation? Surely his lupine senses would soon find her out.

"That was a mistake!"

"I'm not afraid of you," Neville began as he stood before Fenrir with his wand pointed directly at the lycanthrope's heart. "I defeated you once and I can do it again!"

"Is that so?" Fenrir purred as he crept closer to Neville. "Are you willing to stake your life on it?"

"Yes," Neville answered as Scabior and the Chief joined their leader.

"The best aurors in Britain have already fallen to me and you think you can do better? You aren't the boy-who-lived… and even he was no match for me."

"I'm not afraid of you," Neville repeated.

"He won't be alone!" Kingsley piped in as he took his place beside Neville. "I will fight alongside him."

"As will I," Minerva offered.

A growing number of voices threw their support behind Neville, giving Severus the opportunity he needed to check on his wife. He noticed her wince again. "Are you?"

She nodded as tears filled her eyes.

Severus glanced over at Neville, who locked eyes with him, winked, and nodded. Without hesitation, Severus took Hermione's hand and led her through a rear exit. Suddenly, Neville lunged forward with a sound of hexes and shouting soon filled the room.

"Severus, Neville may…" Hermione began as she and Severus ducked into an office.

"No time! We have to get you out of here!" Severus argued as he cast a muffliato spell and began casting wards, lest any Death Eaters had followed them.

"But maybe I can fight between contractions…"

"And risk having Fenrir notice you're in labor?"

"The baby won't be born for some time yet."

"Put your Gryffindor loyalty aside for one minute and think about your daughter. We have to get you away from Fenrir and ultimately to St. Mungo's!"

"But Neville and Kingsley need our help!" Hermione argued. "I can't just leave them!"

"Neville started that brawl for you!" Severus replied. "Before we left, he caught my eye and winked. That diversion was for your benefit."

"Bloody hell," she muttered. "He must've seen the stain. It's a wonder Fenrir didn't notice."

"He would have if we'd given him any more time," Severus replied as he grabbed a bucket of floo powder. "I'd ask you to apparate with me, but I'm afraid of hurting Rose."

"Agreed," Hermione answered. "But Severus, what are we going to do? Fenrir shut down the floo!"

"I may be able to repair it," Severus mused, examining the extent of the damage.

"Really?"

"I have no idea, but it's worth a try."

"Okay," she murmured as he began casting spells to repair the internal damage.

Hermione sat crouched in a chair and bit her lip as she felt another, stronger contraction begin to escalate. "Of all the times Rose could've chosen to be born…"

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"I'm preparing to push something the size of a dragon egg through a tiny little hole! I'm peachy!"

"If you are content, then…"

"Severus!" she yelled as the contraction subsided.

Severus smirked as he shot her a glance. "It was just a joke."

"You wouldn't find it so funny if you were in my position," she growled.

"No, I suppose I would not," Severus admitted before casting one final spell. He threw in some powder and watched the fireplace light up. Hermione gasped in joy, then frowned when the floo flames extinguished as quickly as they had flared. "Shit."

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione asked.

Severus eyed her. "If we use the floo right now, chances are good we will become trapped within the network. I have another idea, but you will not like it."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think they went this way?" a voice asked outside the office door.

"This is the only way they could have gone," Fenrir answered.

Severus crept over to the huge office window, thanked Merlin for the Ministry's excess, and opened it. "You're crazy," Hermione hissed. "I am not jumping out of that window."

"Good, because no one is asking you to," Severus replied before crouching low to the ground. "Mount me the way you would a broom."

"What?" she asked.

"Well boys, what do we have here?" Fenrir began. "I detect a ward!"

"Meaning Severus and his little bride may be inside!" Scabior answered.

"Exactly," Fenrir replied.

Hermione stared at Severus, her eyes widening with every disabling spell they cast. "Hermione, listen to me," Severus began in a calm voice. "I was Voldemort's closest advisor! He taught me how to fly. I can get us out of here, but only if you mount me right now."

"I…I hate flying," she whispered.

She then heard the voices of Fenrir and his followers. "Fenrir is coming! We have go right now."

"What if I fall off?"

"I promise I will not drop you. Trust me and just get on!"

Hermione swallowed before setting herself upon his back. "I won't fall?"

"No," he replied as Fenrir began kicking in the door.

With that, Severus dove into the air. Fenrir burst open the door with one final kick and stormed in with his two generals. His stomach sank as he looked out the open window.

"He, he didn't just…" Scabior asked. "I thought only Voldemort could fly."

"Apparently not," Fenrir seethed before turning around to lead his men out of the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Terrified out of my mind," she admitted.

"I apologize for the method of travel, but I saw no other way."

"No, it's not that. The flight is not actually as bad as I thought it would be. I'm scared because Fenrir is alive… at large… and Rose is going to be living in a world where he is a very real threat. When I found out I was pregnant with her, I hoped she'd have a better life than I did. I didn't want her to live through the fear and uncertainty of another war. I wanted…I wanted better for her."

"I had hoped for better as well," Severus replied.

"I suppose it cannot be helped."

Silence fell between them until Hermione continued. "Thank you, Severus. Thank you for saving our lives."

"How could I have done anything differently? You and Rose are the two people I care most about in this world."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus replied as he began to descend. "Here's St. Mungo's."

"Not a moment too soon," Hermione muttered as she clutched her stomach in pain.


	102. Chapter 102

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Fenrir scowled as he reentered the ballroom. Every instinct in his body had screamed for him to bite Hermione the instant his nostrils detected the scent of birth. He would have done it, too, had Neville not hexed him. Stupid pride. He should have exerted better self-control. Now Snape, Hermione, and the baby were gone. No matter. He'd find them again soon enough…

"They escaped, didn't they?" Neville smirked as he caught Fenrir's eye.

Fenrir snarled at him. His face was caked with dried blood, his clothes torn from the battle. Despite the gash on his leg, Neville Longbottom stood defiant.

"I may have miscalculated Severus Snape's magical abilities," Fenrir admitted.

Fenrir surveyed the room. Although no one could claim the side of the light had gone unscathed, his followers did appear worse for the wear. Many were injured, and all appeared exhausted. "What do you mean?" Alecto asked as she pulled herself towards him. "Did he defeat you?"

"No, Fenrir answered. "I simply forgot one of Voldemort's old tricks. It won't happen again."

Neville stared at him in confusion. "What trick?"

Fenrir smirked. "Perhaps Minerva can share that information with you in the morning."

From across the room a wolf snarled at Fenrir, eliciting a laugh from Scabior. Neville stared evenly at Fenrir. "Don't worry; we will discuss everything in the morning, including how to bring you down."

"I'm counting on it," Fenrir replied before turning to the crowd and letting out a howl, bringing the Death Eaters to attention.

"My followers!" Fenrir announced. "You have all fought well, and we have succeeded in displaying our strength to the magical world. I believe our mission has been accomplished. Let us now depart."

The Death Eaters quietly followed their leader out the door as the wounded and battered wizards looked on.

Lucius sighed as they left. "This is one night I won't soon forget."

"Indeed," Narcissa replied as she straightened her bloodied and mutilated dress. "I thought the Weasleys were to be our greatest fear."

Lucius began to chuckle, as did Neville. "Where do you think they're going?" Neville asked.

"Merlin only knows," Lucius replied. "But I will track them…"

A growl from across the room interrupted their train of thought. Neville gulped. "That may be inadvisable until we confer with Kingsley."

"You're right," Lucius answered. "We should discuss this with him in the morning. In the meantime, I suggest we apparate away."

"Great idea," Neville replied.

With a CRACK the trio disappeared, along with the few others who were still well enough to escape the den of freshly-changed lycanthropes.

* * *

"Are you comfortable, Mrs. Snape?" the male Healer asked.

"Of course I am," Hermione replied as she glowered at him. "My contractions are more frequent and more painful, this mattress is flimsy, and oh God!"

She writhed as another contraction ratcheted through her. Severus shook his head. "She's been through a bit of an ordeal tonight."

The healer smirked. "Don't apologize for her. I actually get quite a few responses like that."

"Then why do you keep asking that question?" Hermione moaned as she exhaled, grateful for a reprieve from the pain.

"I usually work with patients who have not yet gone into labor, so I suppose I'm just used to asking that question," he admitted. "Anyway, your wife is at the moment six centimeters dilated, meaning she's in active labor."

"I never would have guessed that," Severus deadpanned.

The OBGYN shook his head. "Well, the baby should be here within a few hours. Until then, you can try the breathing exercises you learned in your ante-natal classes, or you may request a potion for the pain."

"No potions," Hermione answered. "I want Rose to be born naturally."

"All right then," the healer replied.

Severus glanced over at his wife. He took a deep breath and asked the healer, "May I speak to you in private?"

"You're leaving me?" Hermione groaned.

"No," Severus answered once she'd calmed herself. "We're just going to talk outside for a minute.

"Fine," she whispered.

Severus and the doctor stepped into the hallway. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"You must've read in the newspaper about my inheritance, correct?" Severus asked as a nurse scurried down the hallway.

"Yes."

"Because of my inheritance, I have several enemies."

"Oh dear."

"I doubt any of them would be stupid enough to enter a hospital and harm my wife, but it may bring her comfort to have hospital security stationed outside her door. I will make it worth the hospital's trouble."

"I will see what I can do about the situation," the healer replied. "St. Mungo's security is certainly up to the task of defending your wife and your newborn child."

"I pray you're right," Severus replied before sliding back into the room where Hermione gripped the bars on the bed with all her strength.

She exhaled. "I am really starting to hate labor."

Severus sighed. "At least you will no longer be waking up to use the restroom every two hours."

"True," she muttered. "Now I can wake up every two hours to breastfeed."

Severus sat beside her and gave her a reassuring smile. "You are doing remarkably well."

"Thank you," she whispered. "What were you talking about out there?"

"We were discussing security for this room. I thought it would comfort you if there were guards outside."

"Could they really stop Fenrir if he came?"

"If he is weakened from the battle, then yes it's possible."

Hermione closed her eyes as another wave of contractions flowed through her. When it was over, she answered, "I suppose you are right. Thank you."

He kissed her on the forehead. "It's almost over, Hermione."

"I hope so."

They sat in silence until she squealed from the next contraction. Severus' heart stopped when he saw her pain. If only he could alleviate it somehow…

"Hermione!" he asked with an impish expression.

"What?" she asked.

"How do you make Polyjuice potion?"

She gave him an odd look. "You're kidding me, right? You know I can make that potion with my eyes closed."

"Do I know that?"

She glared at him until she realized what he was trying to accomplish. "There are several ways to make Polyjuice potion," she began. "You found a way to shorten the time it takes to brew, so I'll recite your recipe…"

That's it, Severus thought as she rattled off the ingredients until the contractions prevented her from speaking. Stop focusing on Fenrir and the pain and just focus on the potion.

* * *

"Push Hermione! Just a few more!"

Hermione bore down as she groaned. She exhaled once the contraction abated. "I can see her head!" a healer announced. "She's going to be out soon."

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione groaned before feeling another onset of pain and an accompanying impulse to push.

"Push!" a Mediwitch ordered. "Push, push, push, push…"

"Her head is out! She's almost here."

Hermione resumed pushing as soon as the next contraction arrived to help.

"It's a girl! You have a baby girl!"

"Oh my!" Hermione replied as they held up her crying baby.

Severus stared. He'd always had this image of a pink, perfectly shaped baby, but Rose was splotched with blood and a white crusty substance. Her head was somewhat misshapen from the labor. Still, when she opened one big blue eye and stared directly at him, Severus could feel himself awash with love for her.

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

"I'd be honored," he answered as he carefully followed the Mediwitch's instructions.

"She's beautiful," Hermione gushed as she held her baby for the first time. She gently patted Rose's back in an effort to soothe her tears.

Severus slipped around the side of the bed to hover over Hermione and the baby. Rose opened her blue eyes again and stared directly at Severus. "Say hello," Hermione whispered.

"Hello Rose," he began.

The baby stopped crying and continued to stare at him. Hermione chuckled. "I told you she'd like you."

"The feeling is quite mutual."


	103. Chapter 103

**AN: Thanks so much for favoriting, putting this on alert, reading, and of course reviewing! Thanks also for the overwhelming support last chapter! I'm so happy everyone likes this story!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"What's taking them so long?" Severus growled as he tapped his fingers against the chair.

"They've only had Rose for five minutes," Hermione replied with an amused smile. "You know how long those tests can take."

"I'll feel better when she's back here with us."

"Do you miss her?" Hermione asked.

"A little, but I mainly want to make sure she is safe. Surely Fenrir has recovered by now and who knows…"

Hermione smirked. "You're already being protective of her."

"She's a baby. One is supposed to protect a baby."

"I think you might actually have a heart," Hermione teased.

Severus shook his head. "Witch, I only want to make sure Rose is safe and happy. Once I am assured of her safety…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape?"

The pair looked up at the Mediwitch carrying Rose. "We're done with the testing."

"Good," Severus replied, trying to mask his relief.

The Mediwitch smiled as she glanced over at Severus. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Certainly. Show me what to do." Severus replied.

The Mediwitch drew closer to him. "Hold your arms like I'm doing right now and we'll just let her rest in the crook of your elbow like so…"

The Mediwitch settled Rose into his arms. Severus could not help but smile as Rose stared quizzically up at him. "Hello again," he began.

"Good job," the Mediwitch commented. "That's perfect."

Rose continued to examine her father. "I know you probably envisioned me to be much more handsome."

In response, Rose yawned and closed her eyes. "Awww!" Hermione cooed. "She likes you already. She probably thinks you're handsome, too!"

"She can barely see two inches in front of her and everything to her is blurry," Severus protested, never once taking his eyes off the baby. Then, he cooed at Rose, "You're a very sleepy baby aren't you? You've had a big day."

"While he's holding Rose," the Mediwitch continued, "We'll need to complete her birth certificate"

"That's fine," Hermione answered as the Mediwitch summoned a writing tray, quill, ink, and a partially completed parchment document. "First of all, what is the baby's full name?"

"Rose Severa Snape," Hermione answered.

"Severa?" Severus asked, causing Rose to stir.

Hermione nodded. "She should be named after you."

"Why?" Severus asked, comforting Rose with a gentle patting rhythm. "Surely it would be better to name her after someone who…well… wasn't known as a traitor to two causes."

"You saved her life," Hermione replied. "I will never forget that. Please, let me name her after you as a token of my appreciation."

"I suppose it's only a middle name," Severus mused. "And she is my heir, so it would be in keeping with tradition if she took a form of my name."

"It just… fits." Hermione finished.

"All right. Name her Rose Severa Snape."

"That's a beautiful name," the Mediwitch replied as she wrote it on the parchment. "Now I'll just need you and your husband to sign your names and we should be done."

"Good," Hermione replied as she signed, "Although I fear Severus is otherwise occupied."

"I guess I can share her for a little while. Rose probably needs to eat soon, anyway."

As if on cue, Rose began fussing in her father's arms. Severus tried to hide his disappointment as the Mediwitch took her from him and placed her on Hermione's chest. "Don't worry," Hermione assured him. "You can have her back when I'm done."

"I'd better," he grumbled as the Mediwitch gave him a quill and the parchment to sign. Then she began instructing Hermione on how to breastfeed,

"How does it feel?" The Mediwitch asked as Rose began to suckle.

"It hurts a little," she admitted.

"It will get better. Just call me back when you're ready to put her down for a nap."

"I will," Hermione promised as the Mediwitch took the parchment and the quill from Severus. Then she left the room.

Severus stood over the nursing baby and smiled. "She has the shape of your eyes."

"She also has my hair," Hermione commented.

"Don't all babies have dark hair?"

"Ron and Ginny didn't," Hermione answered.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Hermione chuckled. "It wouldn't have mattered if she did have red hair. I still would've named her after you. You're her father, and nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you," Severus replied before stroking Rose's cheek. "Is that milk good?"

Rose darted one eye in his direction before resuming her suckling. "I'll take that as a yes."

A soft knock interrupted the moment. "I swear if this is another healer…"

"Severus? Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Neville?"

Neville strolled into the room with an enormous smile on his face. "I was hoping you had a baby in your arms..."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "I wish I could hug you right now! I was so scared for you."

"I came out all right," Neville replied.

From the look in Neville's eyes, Severus could tell he was hiding something. "What happened?" Severus asked.

"Rose is just beautiful," Neville began.

"She is, but what happened?"

Neville stared at Hermione, who was now sharing Severus' concern. "Who did Fenrir kill?"

"He didn't kill anyone," Neville answered. "He wasn't merciful enough for that."

"Then what happened?" Severus asked.

Neville swallowed. "Kingsley said when Hermione is released from the hospital, he needs to see you."

"About what?"

"He wants you to brew him some Wolfsbane."


	104. Chapter 104

**AN: Thanks so much for favoriting, putting this on alert, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all, and am so glad people are enjoying this story! Unfortunately, I may be forced to take a couple of days off from posting. I'm going up to Chicago tomorrow for another grad school visit, and will not leave until Monday afternoon. I know I won't be able to update Monday, but I don't know if I will update tomorrow. I apologize in advance if I am unable to update tomorrow. Thanks again for all the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Kingsley rocked back and forth in his chair as he tried to focus on the documents in front of him. Despite his best efforts, his mind kept returning to last night's attack, especially the final moments before he blacked out. He indulged the memory until it took him to the sensations that accompanied his initial transformation. At that point he resisted any more images, banishing them with an impatient toss of his head. With renewed determination he set quill to parchment to complete the forms… until the memories seeped once again into his conscious thought.

Reprieve came in the form of a soft tap on his office door. Kingsley groaned, a burning ache bubbling in his chest. He really should've asked someone for an anti-heartburn potion…

"Minister Shacklebolt!" a female voice called out.

"I told you, no interviews!" he yelled.

"But Minister Shacklebolt, you promised to give us an exclusive!" the reporter protested.

"I know," Kingsley sighed, "But we've had a development."

"What development?" she asked.

Kingsley shook his head, picturing the woman outside salivating at the prospect of a scoop. "Please, Rita; just let me recover from my… hangover."

"Ooh! Did last night's ball take a wild turn?" Rita asked, emboldened.

"Now Ms. Skeeter, is that really any of your business?" another voice admonished.

Kingsley sighed in relief. Thank Merlin he'd hired Farrah.

"The people of Britain deserve to know what their Minister of Magic does behind closed doors!" Rita argued.

"I hardly think they need the sort of images you intend to plant in their heads. Let's go," Farrah ordered.

"But the people of Britain…"

"Are probably more interested in the Snape heir anyway," Farrah interrupted.

Rita gave her an odd look. "Snape heir?"

Farrah smirked as she pulled Rita away from the door. "Hermione Snape gave birth to her husband's heir last night. If I were you, I'd run over to St. Mungo's before someone else writes _that_ story."

Rita chuckled. "Let Betty take the Snape heir story. I'm more interested in Ron Weasley's reaction. Baby Snape: a permanent reminder of a tragic betrayal!"

"Why don't you go find Mr. Weasley so you can snag that interview," Farrah replied with a hint of pain in her expression.

"I think I will! I have some great questions to ask him!" Rita replied before disapparating away.

Farrah took a shaky breath before returning to Shacklebolt's office. She tapped on the door and announced, "Rita is gone."

"Thank you," Kingsley answered.

"Would you like me to keep an eye out for any other reporters?"

"Only if you're feeling up to it."

"I feel fine," she replied as she opened the door. "See?"

Farrah stepped inside a little more, allowing him to inspect her. Kingsley exhaled. "I suppose I'll have to trust your judgment. I'm so sorry they turned your own Vapulaforas on you."

"It was my fault," she replied with a sheepish expression. "I should've been more cautious."

"At least they left you alive."

"Thank Merlin for small favors."

"That may change," Kingsley warned.

"What makes you say that?"

Kingsley put his head in his hand. "Let's just say Fenrir has indicated that next time, there will be no survivors."

"Don't worry," Farrah replied with a confident expression. "I can take care of myself."

"I hope so," Kingsley sighed. The sound of approaching footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"Can you capture Fenrir?" Kingsley joked.

"Now why would she want to do that?" Fenrir purred as he strutted into the office, pure victory written on his expression.

* * *

"Kingsley was turned into a lycanthrope?" Hermione gasped.

Neville nodded as his eyes brimmed with tears. "I tried to block Fenrir, but he pushed me aside and Scabior jumped me. By the time I broke free… well… there was nothing I could do."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered. Rose broke away from her breast and Hermione adjusted her robe so as not to embarrass their guest. Peering down at her daughter, she smiled. "Are you full now?"

Rose stared at her, wide-eyed, and then began fussing. Hermione placed Rose over her shoulder and gently patted her on the back.

"Did Fenrir turn you, Neville?" Severus asked as Rose let out a quiet burp.

"No," Neville replied. "He just scratched me up good and then told me I wasn't worthy to join his ranks. That's when he told me he'd focus instead on making my life so hellish, I'd beg for death."

"Oh my," Hermione answered.

"I'm not afraid of him," Neville replied with a look of renewed strength. "I've fought the Death Eaters once and survived, and I can do it again. Besides," Neville continued in a choked voice, "Someone has to fight Fenrir, even if it costs everything they have."

"Neville, you aren't alone," Hermione assured him.

"No, you are not," Severus replied.

"I know," Neville replied with a smile. "I'm just a little emotional. After they healed my leg here, I went upstairs to visit my parents. That's where I got the call from Kingsley."

"Oh Neville," Hermione whispered before Rose burped again.

Neville wiped a tear from his eyes. "I will be fine. Besides, we should be celebrating Rose's birth!"

"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"I'm really not experienced at holding babies."

"Severus wasn't experienced either, but he caught on very quickly."

Neville glanced at Severus with a smile that Severus was sorely tempted to hex from his face. "She did not drool on me. If she had I would have promptly returned her to her mother."

"Severus," Hermione laughed. "She could drown you in slobber and you wouldn't complain. It's really not so horrible to let people know you have a heart."

Severus glanced over at Rose and gave her a small smile. Rose stared at him in return. "Do you want Neville or me to hold you?" he asked the baby.

"How about you show me how to hold her?" Neville suggested.

"All right," Severus replied before taking Rose from Hermione.

Neville watched Severus' face light up as he wrapped his daughter in his arms. Rose relaxed into his embrace. "Hello Rose," he began. "I trust that lunch was to your satisfaction."

She stared curiously at him as Severus' smile broadened. "I know, you're probably still trying to figure out where you are. It isn't as dark here as it was in your mother's belly. There's an awful lot to see."

Neville felt his heart warm at the interaction between his former professor and the tiny newborn. Hermione glowed with pride as she watched her husband with her daughter. She wished more people could see this side of him.


	105. Chapter 105

**AN: YAY! 900 reviews! I'm so thrilled that so many people read and enjoy this story, especially enough to leave comments! Thanks everyone! It's really exciting to get 900 reviews now because I decided to attend the grad school in Chicago! I'm so excited and happy! Thanks everyone for the coming home surprise, and thanks also for putting this on alert, favoriting, and of course, reading!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"I would like to be alone with Minister Shacklebolt now," Fenrir began with a smirk.

Farrah whipped out her wand and aimed it at him. "You may have defeated me twice, but I will not allow it to happen again! You are under arrest, Fenrir Greyback!"

Fenrir laughed. "Do you think your toys intimidate me?" Then he pulled out the Elder Wand. Farrah's eyes widened in response. "Run along now, little girl, before my tolerance reaches its limit."

Farrah nodded before rushing off, while Fenrir smirked with pride in his little spy. Then his expression sobered as he closed the door. "Farrah Jackson is very loyal to you."

"She has suffered greatly at your hands," Kingsley answered.

"She is alive. No doubt she would prefer the temporary discomfort of suffering over the eternal vacuum of nothingness," Fenrir noted.

"Is that what you felt when you died?" Kingsley asked.

Fenrir smirked. "I never died. I was taken to a refuge before I could expire. I thank my generals for that every day, just as you thanked Potter for saving you from that idiot Voldemort. Why again was the Ministry so ineffective against him?"

"Is that why you are here?" Kingsley asked in disbelief. "Are you here to ask me about history and politics?"

"No," Fenrir answered. "I actually came here to offer you a deal. I have it on good word you've been turning away reporters all morning. Whyever would you not want them to know about Potter's Memorial Ball?"

Kingsley glared at him. Fenrir laughed and continued, "I suppose it could be because the Light was taken by surprise and as a result suffered another devastating defeat at the hands of the Death Eaters."

"Rest assured, we will soon find a way to capture and imprison you."

"Not likely!"

"What will you do to stop me! I could summon a legion of aurors right now. In fact…"

"Verto," Fenrir replied as he pointed the Elder Wand at Kingsley.

Immediately, Kingsley began screaming in pain as he felt his body slowly return to its lupine form. Once he turned into his wolf form, Fenrir smirked and ordered, "Verto."

Kingsley yowled as he returned to his human form. He bowed his head as Fenrir approached, although Fenrir noticed the smirk on his face. Fenrir smirked in return. "I'll bet you think i just gave you the spell to return to your human form at will."

"It seemed rather silly on your part to show me the spell."

"It wasn't silly at all," Fenrir sneered. "Only the leader of the pack can use it, and the spell is taxing without a powerful wand. The Elder Wand is the only wand I've found powerful enough to perform the spell without draining my energy."

"Did you use it on your followers? Is that how they can transform to and from their wolf forms?"

"I taught them how to transform on their own, a skill I refuse to teach you. If you try to discover it on your own...well even strong lycanthropes have perished from their inability to cast the spell properyly."

Kingsley appeared more hopeless than ever. Fenrir asked, "Would you like to rethink sending those aurors after me?"

"What the hell do you want?" Kingsley asked, trying his best to conceal his excruciating pain.

"Simple. I want free rein to do whatever I want."

"You know I can't do that."

"Of course not!" Fenrir replied. "I would never ask you to do make it appear as though I had free rein. They'd appoint a new Minister and I would have to change someone else in order to have any control! No, what I want is for you to continue to keep quiet about my recent activities, at least until you can no longer hide my existence."

"What are you planning?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No," Kingsley admitted.

"Now, I need you to maintain the appearance of normalcy. All activities are to continue as scheduled, including Ministry functions and sporting events."

"You wouldn't dare crash the Quidditch World Cup…"

"Would you like to be able to plead ignorance if put under Veritaserum?" Fenrir asked. "Now, if I find out that things are getting canceled or if you are becoming too effective, well, I have no problem exposing your dirty little secret."

"But you'll lose your leverage over the government."

"Who says I will? I'll just transform the next Minister… and if necessary, the one after him. In the meantime, you will be ostracized by society, forced to live on its outskirts. You'll be lucky if anyone even considers you for a janitorial job, although I hear Hogwarts can be quite lenient in their hiring policies…"

"You bastard," Kingsley growled.

"I take it this means we understand each other."

"You will be stopped," Kingsley warned.

"I'd like to see you try," Fenrir replied before sneering, "But don't worry, you are not alone in your position."

"What do you mean?"

"Hogwarts is under my control as well," Fenrir answered.

Kingsley stared at Fenrir in shock as he turned around. Just as Fenrir's hands touched the doorknob, he added, "I almost forgot, I will be back to give you further instructions when the time is right. Also, do not think about doing things behind my back. I have more loyal to me than you could possibly fathom."

Fenrir then opened the door and strolled out, leaving Kingsley to wonder how he would clean up this mess.


	106. Chapter 106

**AN: Thanks so much for favoriting, putting this on alert, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support! **

**I don't own antyhing you'd recognize.**

"Hello little Rose," Neville cooed as the infant looked up at him from the comfort of his arms. "I'm Neville."

Rose stared at Neville in wide-eyed wonder. "Do not worry Rose," Severus assured her. "Although his brewing skills leave much to be desired, I think he can be trusted to hold you without dropping you."

Rose did not seem to find comfort in the statement. Neville chuckled. "It's true, your father was not impressed with me as a student. But I have to have a gentle touch in order to care for my plants, so I promise to be at least as careful with you as I am with my prized mandrakes."

Rose stared at him as if weighing her options, then finally settled into his embrace. "She's so adorable Hermione," Neville gushed. "She has your hair color and the shape of your nose!"

"Well I suppose it beats the alternative," Severus muttered.

Neville smiled. "I imagine Rose has your mind, Severus, even if she does not have your looks. She may even be a brilliant potion master like you someday!"

"As long as she does not blow up a cauldron in my lab I will be very happy with her," Severus teased.

Neville chuckled. "Well, if she ever wants to learn how to blow up a cauldron, all she has to do is ask me, right Hermione?"

"Oh Merlin," she playfully groaned.

The trio laughed before being interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hermione!"

"Ginevra?" Hermione asked.

Immediately, Ginevra, Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius rushed into the room. "Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she rushed over to hug her friend.

Hermione leaned across the bed and gently embraced Ginny. "Thank Merlin you weren't at the Ball."

"Oh it wouldn't have been that much fun with my family there and my aching feet anyway," Ginny replied. "You never told me how hard it would be to wear high heels after the third month."

"I tried, but you just thought I was complaining."

"I know better now…"

Draco drew closer to Neville and smiled as he inspected the bundle in his arms. "Hello Rose," he whispered to the baby.

"She's a quiet baby. Do you want to hold her?"

Draco glanced over at Severus, who nodded. As Neville handed Rose over to Draco, Severus approached Lucius. "Are you and Narcissa well?"

Lucius smirked. "Of course we are. At the end of the day, Fenrir's soldiers are only Death Eaters. They could not throw any fighting tactic at me I hadn't already seen or performed myself. I was honestly more relieved you'd escaped than worried about my safety."

"Indeed," Narcissa replied. "When I saw Fenrir, Scabior, and Archelaus break away from the group, I'd only hoped you'd already escaped."

"It was close, but we did manage to evade capture."

"Thank Merlin!"

"Oh!" Ginny squealed. "Draco you look so cute holding Rose!"

Lucius turned his attention to his son, and beamed in pride as he saw Rose asleep in Draco's arms. "You're doing great, son."

"Thank you," he answered as Ginevra moved closer to him. She gasped. "Rose is beautiful! She's got your hair and those cute little fingers!"

Rose opened one eye, only to have fatigue force it shut again. "I should be going," Neville began. "I need to grade some exams."

"When does Kingsley want me to meet with him?" Severus asked.

"As soon as you can find a safe place for Hermione and Rose to stay."

"They'll be safe at home," Severus assured him.

"Good," Neville replied. "You need to take care of them. They need you, just as much as you need them."

Severus nodded as Neville left.

"What middle name did you decide on?" Ginny asked as Draco handed Rose over to her.

"Severa," Hermione answered. "Her name is Rose Severa Snape."

"That's beautiful," Narcissa answered.

"It is," Severus agreed. "Ginevra, Draco, we have something to request of you two."

"Yes?" they asked in unison.

"Since you and Rose have a connection," Hermione began, "We thought it would be best if you two were Rose's godparents."

"I'd love to," Ginny replied as tears filled her eyes.

"I would be honored to, but won't that be weird Uncle Severus, considering you're my godfather?" Draco asked.

"Perhaps a bit unconventional, yes, but entirely logical," Severus answered. "Besides, Rose will need protection, and if something were to happen to me, I could not think of putting her in more capable hands than yours."

Draco exhaled. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Uncle Severus…"

"But if it does, Draco…"

"Then I will be there. I will be her godfather, but I will also hope every day that I will not have to become a father to her because you could no longer perform that function."

"Fair enough," Severus replied.

Narcissa crept closer to Rose and cooed, "Hello little Rose, are you happy to finally see your family?"

In response, Rose yawned and put her hands over her eyes, wondering why all these people were fussing over her.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" Rita began as she entered his apartment.

Ron shook her hand. "Hello Rita. Are you here to do another interview on the Chudley Cannons?"

"No," she replied as she frowned. "I'm here to offer my condolences."

"Condolences?"

"Yes," Rita replied. "Hermione Snape had her baby last night."

"I see," Ron replied in shock. "What…what does it look like?"

"Well, we haven't been able to get past security to interview your ex and her husband, but according to a nurse we pulled aside, she claims the baby has brown hair and Hermione's nose."

Oh thank Merlin, Ron thought. If it had red hair there'd be a scandal.

"I'm not surprised Severus and Hermione would not give you an interview," Ron replied. "They do not appreciate your services as much as I do."

"You are too kind!" Rita replied. "May we sit on your couch so we can conduct a proper interview?"

"Certainly," Ron replied before leading her to his couch.

Rita pulled out her supplies and began scribbling something down. "How do you feel about Hermione giving birth to your ex-professor's baby?"

"Well," Ron began as he bowed his head. "I wanted a family with Hermione, but all she wanted was Snape. She cheated on me and broke my heart. I am happy she has a baby with Snape, because it's obviously what she wanted. In the meantime, I will be nursing my broken heart."

"Do you still believe in true love?"

"Of course I do. If Hermione truly loved me she would have stayed with me. I thought I'd found love, but I was wrong. I'm sure I'll find the real thing soon."

"Do you regret not being Rose's father?"

"No," Ron replied. "I don't want children right now, so I don't regret not being a father."

"Do you have anything to say to your traitorous ex and her husband?"

"Have fun changing diapers."

"Perfect," Rita purred.


	107. Chapter 107

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Did you have a nice nap?" Severus asked as Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Wha…what's going on?"

Severus smirked as Rose began to squirm in his arms. "After the Malfoys left, the Mediwitches decided to set Rose in the nursery and put her down for a nap. You were unconscious soon after."

"I was exhausted," Hermione replied.

"You had every right to be."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours," Severus replied.

"Crap. Did you see Kingsley?"

"Not yet," Severus admitted. "I did not want to leave and have something happen to you or Rose in my absence."

Hermione smiled. "You do care."

"I've never not cared," Severus admitted as he looked down at the baby in his arms. "I simply choose my timing to show how much I care."

He then kissed Rose on the forehead. "You really are sweet with Rose."

Severus gave her a playful scowl before looking down at Rose and muttering, "Tell your mother I am not a sweet man."

Rose stared at Severus and yawned, causing him to chuckle. "Maybe I am somewhat kinder around Rose than I am around others," Severus continued before returning his attention to Hermione, "But do not feel the need to tell your friends."

"I promise, I won't," Hermione joked. "I'll only tell Ginny, and maybe Neville."

"Witch, you're going to be the end of me…"

"Oh good, Mrs. Snape is awake," the Mediwitch began as she entered.

"I did not mean to sleep for so long," Hermione replied.

"That's fine. You'll need your sleep in the coming months," the Mediwitch began. "Besides, it gave us a great opportunity to show your husband how to change a nappy."

Hermione began to laugh uncontrollably as Severus, Rose, and the Mediwitch stared on. "I'm sorry, but I cannot imagine my husband changing nappies."

"I did quite well, did I not Rose?"

Rose stared up at him before popping her lips together. "Rose appears to be hungry," the Mediwitch noted.

Severus sighed as he handed her over to her mother, who began to position her to breastfeed. "That's good," the Mediwitch replied. "Very good."

Soon Rose began suckling as Hermione held her close. "She's getting good at latching on," Hermione began.

"She is," the Mediwitch replied. "Now, when she's done I will leave you with a few parting instructions, but I do believe that within the hour, you may be safely discharged."

"You mean we're on our own?" Hermione asked with a hint of fear.

"Yes, but don't worry, you'll do fine. If you have any questions, you may contact us. I can also give you a reading list…"

"I guarantee you Hermione has read everything on the list."

Hermione chuckled. "He's right. I must've read every book I could find on parenting at least three times."

"I suppose you're set then," the Mediwitch replied. "But don't worry, you will be fine."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"Indeed," Severus chimed in.

"Mrs. Weasley!"

Hermione's heart stopped as she heard the commotion from outside her room. Severus scowled as he left the room, his hand gripping his wand. Of all the times to decide to harass Hermione…

As he entered the foyer, his grip on his wand loosened. Mrs. Weasley was rushing for the door with Charlie beside her, ducking the onslaught of reporters and clicking cameras, and ignoring the onslaught of questions from the crowd.

"Mrs. Weasley, why were your husband and your son Bill in the lycanthropy ward?"

"Were you only visiting your brother in the lycanthropy ward, Charlie?"

"Are you aware of the rumors surrounding a Death Eater attack on Harry's Memorial Ball? Is there any truth to them?"

"What is your opinion of the birth of the Snape heir?"

Molly and Charlie both turned around. While Severus could see the rage in their eyes, he could also see fatigue in Molly's eyes and uncertainty in Charlie's. "As long as Hermione keeps Severus' spawn away from Ronald, we do not care about their child."

Severus pulled his wand from his pocket, ready to hex her for her attitude concerning Rose, but thought better of it when he realized the reporters could just as easily swarm him. Instead, he kept his wand in his pocket and snuck back to the safety of the hospital room, passing the Mediwitch on the way out.

"What did Molly want?"

"Nothing. I believe Arthur, Bill, and Charlie were changed though," Severus replied.

Hermione sighed. "I was wondering if they'd escaped."

"Apparently not."

Hermione took another shaky breath. "I hope they can find a way to cope. Merlin knows how hard it must be on them, and Ginny will be heartbroken when she finds out."

Severus nodded, finding it hard to feel anything resembling empathy for any member of their family, save Ginevra.

"I miss Harry," Hermione began in a choked voice. "He would've loved Rose, and spoiled her rotten. He would've been a great 'Uncle' to her."

Tears began to fall from Hermione's face. Severus exhaled. "I wish Potter had been able to meet Rose as well."

Hermione smiled. "He would've loved watching you hold her. Deep down inside, he always did want you to be happy, and you are happy when you hold her."

"I'm happy with you," Severus answered. "Not just with Rose."

"Thank you, Severus. I'm happy with you, too. We're a family. I don't know how we did it, but we're a family."

Severus walked over and stood beside her. "Thank you for my family," he whispered before capturing her lips.

* * *

Pop!

"Well here we are Rose. This is your new home!" Hermione announced.

Rose began examining her new surroundings before another POP caused her eyes to bulge in surprise. "Mistress Hermione! Is that the Snape heir?"

"It is," Hermione replied. "Say hello to Hans, Rose."

Hans beamed as Rose glanced over at the odd creature. "She is a beautiful heir! Yes, she will look just like her mother when she grows up! Do you want me to take her to the cradle?"

"I can do that," Hermione replied. "I'd really just like some time alone with her."

"Yes," Hans replied before disappearing.

Rose began crying at the sudden noise. Hermione began positioning her, praying she'd quiet herself. "It's fine, Rose," Hermione assured her.

"The noise will not hurt you, I promise," Severus added.

After a few moments, Rose calmed herself and hiccupped. Hermione chuckled as Severus kissed her on the cheek. "Are you and Rose going to be all right?"

"We'll manage," Hermione answered. "You need to see Kingsley before dark, though."

"I do," Severus replied before planting a kiss upon Rose's forehead as well. "Goodbye, my witches."

"Goodbye," Hermione whispered before Severus apparated away.


	108. Chapter 108

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Severus Snape?" Farrah asked as he approached Kingsley's office.

"Hello, Ms. Jackson. I believe Minister Shacklebolt is expecting me," Severus replied as he stood before her, his robes wafting in the slight breeze floating in from an open window nearby.

"He actually expects to see you the day your daughter is born?" Farrah asked. "That's a bit inconsiderate."

"I'm sure if he summoned me he has a very good reason," Severus replied.

"I suppose so," Farrah answered. "Tell me about your little girl. What does she look like?"

"Thankfully for her she looks like Hermione."

"I'll bet she's a cutie."

"She is adorable in her own way," Severus replied, his eyes softening at the memory of holding Rose asleep in his arms. Then his eyes hardened as he was brought back to the reason for his presence there. "I did not, however, come to discuss my offspring with you. Is Kingsley in his office?"

"Yes, I'll tell him you're here," Farrah replied before rapping on his office door and calling, "Minister Shacklebolt! Severus Snape is here to see you!"

"Thank Merlin," the Minister muttered. "Send him on in!"

"He will see you now," Farrah said as she turned to Severus, his expression now quite sober.

"Thank you, Farrah." He glided past her and closed the door behind him.

Farrah smirked as she pulled out a pair of extendable ears. As much as she despised the idea of using inventions from the Light, she had to admit that George and his late brother Fred were onto something with the extendable ears. She pressed her own ear against the door, waiting for the sound of Severus' footsteps to silence. Once they did and she heard muffled voices, she slid the device under the door, put the string in her ear, and waited for them to begin speaking.

"May I offer you a cup of tea?" Kingsley asked.

"No thank you," Severus answered.

"I truly am sorry to call you here today. I know Hermione just had your child. How is the baby?"

"She's fine," Severus answered.

"Did you agree on a name?"

Severus did not smile, but it was hard to hide the gleam in his eyes. "We named her Rose Severa Snape. The middle name was Hermione's idea, not mine."

Kingsley smiled. "That's a beautiful name. I take it Neville visited."

"Yes," Severus replied before pulling out a vial from his pocket. "He told me to give you this. I can brew more soon, although I have plenty in stock."

"You may not have much for long," Kingsley sighed.

"I know the Weasleys were bitten."

"Who told you?"

"No one. They were being chased by a horde of reporters, and they cut through the maternity ward. I initially thought they had come to harass Hermione, so I stepped out. That's when I heard the questions the reporters were asking and put the pieces together."

"Great, so the media is becoming suspicious," Kingsley exhaled. "I will have to give them something else to discuss I suppose."

"The media is the least of your worries," Severus replied.

"I know, but they are the easiest to deal with."

"If you say so."

Silence fell between them. "So you are willing to brew me and a few of the other victims Wolfsbane in secret?"

"Yes,' Severus replied. "Although if I brew for the Weasleys, they are to keep their distance from my wife and our child."

"That can be arranged," Kingsley answered. "I know you can be trusted to keep our secrets, so I have no doubt you will tell no one of our condition."

"You have my word," Severus vowed.

"Good. There is another favor the Ministry asks of you."

"Yes?"

Kingsley swallowed. "I need you to research a cure for lycanthropy, and possibly an antidote."

Severus fell silent. "That will not be easy."

"I know, but it may be our only true defense against Fenrir. He is blackmailing me for control of the Ministry, and allegedly he has Minerva under his control as well."

"She was bitten?"

"Yes."

Silence fell between the men again. "Creating an antidote will consume a considerable amount of my time. With my new apothecary and the baby..."

"Hermione would be a great help to you. Even you must acknowledge her brilliance."

"I have no doubt that she could help me," Severus replied. "Nor do I doubt how valuable her help would be. But she has just delivered a child and sleep deprivation will soon become an issue. I do not want to overstress her."

"I suppose you have a point. But Hermione is loyal to her friends. If she catches wind of what I'm asking you to do, she'll move heaven and earth to help you."

"You know her too well," Severus stifled a grin. "Very well, then. Researching your antidote and cure will become our new priority."

"Good, and thank you for the Wolfsbane."

"I wish I could do more."

"Just the knowledge you will be working on a cure is enough to give me comfort. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Farrah heard the men shuffling about the room. She retrieved the extendable ear and quickly put it away.

"Give my regards to Hermione and Rose," Kingsley called as Severus opened the door and stepped outside.

"I will," Severus replied before turning to Farrah. "Farewell, Ms. Jackson."

"Goodbye," she answered as she contemplated how Fenrir would react to this tidbit of news.

* * *

"Wilford, it happened!" Muriel announced.

"What?" Wilford asked.

"We're grandparents! Hermione had her baby!"

"Well, I'll be darned!"

The pair embraced. "Yes, according to this her name is Rose Severa Snape, and she is perfectly healthy."

"That's wonderful news!"

"Hermione even sent us a picture!"

Muriel pulled out a picture from the envelope and positioned it so both she and her husband could see. It showed Severus sitting beside Hermione on her hospital bed, looking down and whispering something to Rose while Hermione held her. Tears trickled down Muriel's cheeks. "That's so beautiful. Rose looks just like Hermione did when she was born."

Wilford nodded as he answered in a choked voice, "Thank God Rose doesn't have Severus' nose. I can't wait to meet her."


	109. Chapter 109

**AN: Thanks so much for favoriting, putting this on alert, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus peeked into the nursery, hoping Hermione would be there. A smile crept across his face as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and made out the figures across the room. In a blue padded chair, Hermione rocked as she held a small bundle in her arms. Severus could hear her mumbling something softly, almost melodically. Then, the noise stopped as she looked over in his direction. "Severus?" she whispered.

He crept inside the room and sat on a chair beside her. "Hello Hermione."

Rose stared up at him, only to shut her eyes once more. "I think Rose is getting tired, so I'm trying to put her down for the next few hours."

"She's had an exciting day," Severus replied, "Although she must be wondering what is going on. After all, this is her first night."

Hermione smiled. "It is her first night. Hopefully we'll be lucky enough to have her sleep through most of it."

Severus chuckled, causing Rose to stir. "One can only hope."

Rose yawned, interrupting their conversation. They watched as Rose shut her eyes and her breathing slowed. "What did Kingsley have to say?" Hermione whispered.

Severus took a deep breath. "Kingsley wants me to cure lycanthropy."

"Excuse me?"

"Apparently he believes I'm the only one who is skilled enough to do so."

"I don't doubt that," Hermione replied before turning her attention to the baby in her arms. "But it will be difficult with this little one."

"I am aware of that, as is Kingsley. Still, he is confident in my abilities, although he did suggest that I hire an assistant."

"Oh? Who?"

"You."

Hermione returned her attention to Severus as she muttered, "Me?"

"You have already provided brilliant ideas for my anti-venom potion, and you are quite skilled at brewing…"

"I didn't even finish my studies in the University," Hermione answered with more than a hint of regret in her voice. "I dropped out because it was causing too many fights between me and Ron. I thought maybe the secretary job would ease the tension, and allow me to be in a position to aid in the creation of new bills. Looking back, it was a stupid idea."

Severus kissed her on the cheek. "Someday you may be able to finish your studies at the University."

"It won't be for a while. I want to spend a few years home with Rose."

"If you helped me on this project, I could give you lessons in potions. Granted, the entire endeavor would be one large potions experiment, but if you felt there were any other gaps in your education…well, I suppose I could also teach you advanced charms and defense against the dark arts."

"I'll consider that, if I'm awake enough," Hermione answered with a slight smile. "It sounds very tempting."

"You can take a few days to consider it," Severus replied before staring down at Rose. "In all honesty, I wish Kingsley had chosen Slughorn to work on a cure. I would love nothing more than to spend more time with Rose. I don't want to be some distant stranger who works in her basement and sleeps in her mother's bed."

"Trust me; you are not a stranger to Rose. She loves you already."

"I just want to be a good father for her, and I'm afraid she won't know me if I'm locked away in the basement brewing."

"Perhaps when she's old enough we can build her a playpen and set it in a safe corner. That way, we can brew together as well as spend time with her."

"I like that idea," Severus replied. "Does this also mean you will be my assistant?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I'd love to be your assistant."

"Good," Severus replied.

Hermione stood up. "I need to put this one in the crib and get some sleep. Are you coming to bed with me?"

"Yes," Severus answered.

"Good," Hermione replied as she set Rose back in the crib. "Goodnight Rose. Sleep tight."

"Good night," Severus whispered into the crib. "I love you."

* * *

"He did what?" Fenrir asked.

"He hired Severus Snape to cure lycanthropy," Farrah repeated.

Fenrir smirked as Archelaus threw another log onto the fire. "I suppose I should have expected him to do something of the like. Has Severus Snape agreed to brew the potion?"

"Yes," Farrah replied as Fenrir's face fell. "Kingsley also suggested that Hermione help as well."

Fenrir's face then darkened. "I knew I should have bitten them when I had the chance."

"Why didn't you?" Farrah asked.

"Longbottom hexed me and I was too proud to ignore the assault. It will not happen again."

"If we knew where Severus' house was, we could change him and his family tonight," Scabior suggested.

"Yes, and give him one more reason to plot our destruction," Fenrir replied. "We cannot just go in and bite Severus or his little witch and baby, for if we do Severus will only destroy us from the inside. No, when I bite Severus Snape, I want to be sure his loyalties lie with me and only me."

"How?" Archelaus asked.

The silence of the night was pierced by the crackling of the blazing fire. "My first choice would be for him to join our cause willingly and then accept the mark."

"How would you convince him to do that?" Scabior asked.

The smirk returned to Fenrir's face. "Through Hermione, of course. If she were changed first he would want to share in her fate, if only for the sake of their daughter."

"So in order to get to Snape we need to get to Hermione and the baby," Scabior replied.

"Yes, although if Hermione were to somehow break his heart we could appeal to his desire for vengeance."

"Do you think she would betray him?"

"Not knowingly, but Gryffindors often lack perspective, leaving them vulnerable to impulsive decisions. But that is a plot for another day. In the meantime we need to focus our attention on the Quidditch World Cup."

"But if the Snapes are working on a potion…" Farrah began.

"It will not be ready for months, at best," Fenrir replied. "The Quidditch World Cup will be our chance to demonstrate our strength before the entire world. We have only one chance to get this right. Our plan must be perfectly coordinated. I already have a few formations and ideas for entry in mind…"


	110. Chapter 110

**AN: Thanks so much for favoriting, putting this on alert, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus could not begin to count the number of times he'd stayed awake all night for one of Voldemort's Death Eater meetings. He did not even want to think about the numerous times he'd entered a classroom operating on nothing but a Pepper Up potion. Compared to Voldemort, a baby crying two or three times a night did not seem like a burden.

Then Rose woke up the fourth time.

The crying was unbearable. It tugged at every string in his cold heart, impossible to ignore. And yet attention, not food was often on the child's mind. She would take forever to suckle and when she did finally have the grace to fall asleep it only lasted for a few hours, making the next wakeup call even more difficult to heed. It would've been enough to drive Severus to insanity had he not felt such a deep affection for the girl.

Severus opened one of his dark eyes as he battled the grogginess and fatigue threatening to overtake his body. Hermione looked down at him with a weary expression and muttered, "Morning Severus."

Severus then noticed the tiny bundle attached to her breast. "She woke up again?" he asked.

"Yes, about ten minutes ago. I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I took care of her myself," Hermione answered.

Severus yawned. "It appears Rose here is a bit of a night person."

"She takes after her father brewing potions until one in the morning."

"At least I do not scream while I brew," Severus replied as he sat up in the bed.

"True, but she's probably heard me scold you more than a few times for staying downstairs so obnoxiously late."

Rose then turned an eye to Severus, causing his expression to soften. "Good morning Rose," he began as he turned to the baby. "I trust you slept as well as your parents did."

Severus then chuckled as she continued to look at him with an innocent expression, almost as though she did not understand how rude it was to awaken her parents at all hours of the night. "Someday, you will need to learn to sleep through the night, or if sleep does not sound appealing, you should learn to spend your time more productively than crying. Might I suggest brewing?"

Hermione laughed. "Severus, the poor dear cannot even hold her head up yet. Besides, she may not want to brew potions."

"Then she can engage in perfecting her charms."

"What if she does not want to do that?" Hermione teased.

"She may take up some other quiet activity, such as crossword puzzles. As long as I can sleep I will be fine."

"Same here," Hermione laughed.

Rose stopped feeding and looked at both of her parents as though they were mad, causing them both to laugh harder. "We love you, Rose," Hermione began.

"We simply do not love waking up at night," Severus concluded.

"Speak for yourself. I've been waking up at night for months now. Granted, a bathroom trip is different from feeding a baby, but…well you're worth it, Rose."

"Yes, Rose is more than worth a few sleepless nights," Severus agreed as Hermione positioned her baby to burp.

"Speaking of people who believe Rose is worth something, my parents wrote me. They want to see her soon."

"I take it a trip to Australia is in our near future?"

"That would be nice. They said from the picture they've already fallen in love with Rose, and cannot wait to meet their first granddaughter."

_First?_ Severus thought.

"Obviously we will not go today," Hermione continued as Rose burped softly. "But maybe once we get settled in… or they could visit us here. Then again, I do not want them anywhere near Fenrir and his cronies."

"Good point," Severus replied. "Maybe once we are used to the sleep deprivation we can try to apparate to Australia."

Hermione smirked. "Mum told me you never get used to the sleep deprivation; you simply learn to deal with being tired all the time. She also told me to sleep when Rose does, although I don't know how I can do that and accomplish anything else…"

"I suppose we'll figure it out as we go along," Severus replied.

"I know you can't learn everything about a baby from a book," Hermione sighed as Rose burped again. "I just hope we don't make any major mistakes."

"If we do, Rose will learn to forgive us," Severus replied before kissing his daughter on the cheek.

* * *

"Charlie's a lycanthrope?" Ginevra asked in shock as she sat down upon the couch in the Burrow.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Molly snapped. "You father, Bill, and Charlie are lycanthropes."

"How?" Ron asked as Ginevra set her hand over her swollen stomach, trying to comfort herself by rubbing it with soft circular strokes.

"Fenrir and the Death Eaters attacked Harry's Memorial Ball," Molly replied as tears came to her eyes.

"Why didn't I read about this?" Ron asked.

"Kingsley does not want it in the news," Molly answered, "Nor does your father for that matter. Oh Merlin, Bill and Charlie are going to lose their jobs!"

Ginevra swallowed. "Where would that leave Victiore and Fleur?"

"I don't know. They'll be disgraced."

"They could always use some of my Quidditch money to support themselves. I have plenty," Ron replied.

"Because you're so gracious when it comes to your other family members," Ginevra sniped.

"I am generous! You just can't accept the truth about Hermione!"

"Oh shut it, you two! Bill and Charlie don't want a handout," Molly argued, offended at the suggestion. "They want a cure for lycanthropy."

"But there is none," Ginevra commented.

"Kingsley has assured us that someone is working on a cure…"

"Severus," Ron seethed.

"Well if he can cure your brothers and your father then I will be grateful for him, although I will not say the same for his wife and spawn."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate your sentiments," Ginevra replied.

Molly glared at her before sighing. "I suppose it is your duty to protect her considering you are her godmother…"

"She's what?" Ron asked.

"Oh, did you think Rose would merit a different godparent?"

"No," Ron argued. "I'm surprised he chose you, especially considering his relationship with Draco."

"Who cares who you thought Rose's godparents should be," Molly replied. "The point is that I do not like the husband Ginny chose, and Ginny does not like how you and Hermione broke up, but we need to come together and be a family. We need to support Arthur, Bill, and Charlie, and stop these petty squabbles. If you two are willing to stop fighting, I will set aside all of my issues with both of you in order to unify this family."

Silence fell between the siblings. "I can put my differences aside," Ginny answered.

"I can do likewise," Ron replied.

"Good. Now, I'm going to begin making breakfast. Your father would like to see you both."

"Yes Mum," they both muttered before leaving the room to visit with the rest of their family.


	111. Chapter 111

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus rolled over again and pressed his eyes shut. No matter how fatigued his body was or how desperately his mind screamed for rest, sleep did not come to him at the moment. Every time he closed his eyes, his mind raced, calculating the amount of work ahead of him. He needed to begin research on the lycanthropy cure and start brewing another batch of Wolfsbane in addition to keeping stock on his store shelves, but his mind was becoming foggier with each fresh awakening. The night Rose slept for even six hours straight could not come soon enough for either Severus or his wife. And they were only going on day four…

A cry emanated from Rose's room. Severus turned towards his wife, but she remained asleep. He sighed as he crawled out of bed, cursing his insomnia and Rose for denying him a much-needed afternoon nap.

When he entered the room, he picked up Rose and groaned. "You left a nice stinky one for Daddy, didn't you?"

Rose's reddening face and her scent confirmed his suspicions. He sighed as he set her on the changing table and began to undo her nappy. Rose began to quiet herself as she stared up at him. "It's your mother's turn," he grumbled, "But she is currently slumbering peacefully, whereas I was going over a list of potions I need to either brew or research."

Rose looked at him with sheer fascination as he continued the process of changing her. "The task would not be so difficult if I had any clue as to where to begin researching this potion. I suppose Wolfsbane would be the most logical place to start, but it cannot prevent a transformation. Perhaps I should examine potions which turn one into an animal and see if it's possible to reverse the process…"

Severus looked up at Rose's expression and smiled. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Rose remained silent as Severus adjusted her nappy. "I did not think so. Perhaps when you're older you can help me with another project." Then he chuckled. "I cannot believe I've spent this much time discussing potions with you."

Rose smiled. Although Severus initially returned the smile, he soon suppressed a gag. "You reek. What am I going to do with such a smelly baby?"

Rose did not seem to have an answer. Severus picked her up as the smile faded and walked towards her crib. Before he could set her down, he thought better of it and sighed. "Since you're awake, I suppose I should introduce you to the finer points of magical living, starting with the _Daily Prophet_. Would you like that?"

The baby simply stared at him in wonder. "I'll take that as a yes."

Severus carried Rose into the sitting room, where a stack of unread papers were piled beside the couch. "Normally your mother and I read these in bed, but since you've been waking us up we've been asking the elves to set them in here."

Severus positioned Rose against his legs so that her neck and back were supported and carefully opened the paper. "This is the paper from the day after you were born," he began. "We read the paper on the day you were born in the hospital. There was nothing of interest in it, except for a short article on Harry Potter's Memorial Ball, and how Kingsley refused to release statements concerning it."

He opened the paper and revealed its contents. Rose's eyes widened as she noticed the man on the front page. He was sitting on the couch discussing something in the direction of the camera. As he spoke, his head would move to one side or the other and his hands would gesture. Although he frowned, his eyes were glistening as if he was quite pleased. Rose did not notice the disconnect. All she saw was that he, like her parents, could move.

"That's Ronald Weasley," Severus began, the tension evident in his voice. "He did only one thing well in his life, and that was to help create you."

Rose stared up at Severus, clinging to his every word. He sighed. "I suppose you won't remember much of this talk in a few years, or maybe even in a few hours, but I am not the man who created you. Ron Weasley created you. I am only the man who agreed to help raise you. Your mother begged me to help her when she was carrying you, and I agreed.

Do not consider me completely altruistic, Rose. I needed an heir and a wife in order to inherit the house we currently live in and the fortune I currently possess. When you're older you may find the arrangement appalling, but there was another reason, one I may not express very eloquently over the years."

Rose stared up at him, still focused on his voice. "Rose," he began, "I was not wanted as a child. I was often viewed as a mistake by both my mother and my father. They never said it in so many words, but one always knows. For that reason, among many others, I did not have the best childhood. There are very few moments from my youth that I cherish, especially when I consider how my friends from my youth turned against me… but then you needn't be concerned with those stories.

When your mother told me about you, and how Ron had abandoned you, I did not know what to do. As I meditated on the situation all I could think of was you growing up in the same poverty I had to endure, and facing the stigma not only of being a bastard, but also of being unwanted. You would grow up hearing your father openly reject you and announcing to everyone who would listen how little he wanted you. You would grow up believing you were a mistake. I do not have much of a heart, Rose, but I had enough of one to know that you should not have had to endure what I did, especially because you are not a mistake by any means. That's why I married your mother."

Severus smiled as he gazed at Rose. "I love you, little girl. Even if you cry all night I have never felt affection for another little being the way I have with you. As far as I'm concerned, you are my daughter."

He set down the newspaper and held Rose closer to him. "In light of my affection for you, however, you must understand that I have a reputation as a man who is nearly incapable of any positive emotion. I request that you not tell anyone about my newfound ability to love children and screaming babies. People may believe I am capable of kindness, and I do not want such a misconception to circulate. I am very selective of whom I bestow my affection. Aside from you, only your mother and the Malfoys suspect I have a tender heart."

Rose puckered her face, but Severus could not read her expression. Severus sighed. "I've had enough of pouring out my heart. What do you suggest we do about Ronald Weasley's article? He was not very kind to your mother in the past."

Rose yawned, before staring back up at her father. "I suppose the kind thing to do would be to throw the paper away." Severus then shifted Rose around until he could hold her and pick up the paper. He scowled as he read a section of the article. "He wants me to have fun changing nappies."

Severus smirked as he glanced over at Rose. "Do me a favor. If you ever see Ronald, give him a nice dirty nappy to change."

Then, Severus pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, causing the paper to burst into flames and disappear. Rose gazed in wonder at the space where the paper had been. "Trust me," Severus replied with a smirk. "I will teach you that spell and more before you even set foot inside a Wizarding school."

"Severus! You remember the rules on magic!" Hermione began as she entered the room, eyes half open and still wearing her lingerie.

"How long have you been here?" Severus asked.

She yawned. "I only just woke up. I thought I heard Rose cry, but then I felt you leave the bed so I figured you were taking care of it. When I finally awoke I saw Rose and you were gone, so I decided to see what you were up to."

"I am sorry if we awakened you," Severus replied as she sat down beside him.

"No, you two are fine," she replied with a smile. "Rose needs some time with her father, even if that time consists of destroying newspapers."

Severus smirked. "I simply want Rose to be prepared once she enters Hogwarts. Since she's too young to help with potions or set foot in a lab, I figured showing her some charms would be a good start."

Hermione shook her head. "Your dad is weird, Rose."

Rose simply yawned and closed her eyes, comforted by the sounds of her parents' banter and love.


	112. Chapter 112

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"I, for one, am very excited about the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow! The security will be excellent, and the matches should be exciting. Of course, I still believe the Chudley Cannons will win!" Ron boasted.

Two others joined in his laughter before Hermione muttered, "Turn it off Severus. I've heard enough."

Severus flicked his wand, silencing the radio. "It's difficult to find good programming these days," he replied.

Hermione sighed as she pressed her head against his chest. "Thank Merlin we're leaving for Australia tomorrow. I am really not interested in hearing or reading about Quidditch."

"A few days away from the dunderheads will be nice," Severus commented as a smile graced his face, only to fade seconds later. "Are you sure you are fine with my returning to England while you stay with your parents?"

Hermione sighed. "I'd rather you did not, but if you're ever going to begin researching this lycanthropy potion you'll need a few full nights of sleep."

"I will miss you and Rose," Severus replied.

Hermione glanced up at him with a hopeful expression. "Really?"

Severus sighed. "I have grown accustomed to conversation… and to the sounds of an infant."

Hermione leaned in to him, grinning mischievously. "I think you like me."

"We have already established that we are friends. Friendship does imply liking," Severus commented.

"I know, but I never considered you'd actually miss me if I was away."

"I'm just accustomed to your presence. Besides as stated before, I do feel some affection towards you. It would seem natural to miss you under those circumstances."

Before Hermione could answer, Rose began crying in the next room. Hermione sighed. "I think Rose wants her dinner."

"Right on schedule," Severus replied as he glanced at the old Grandfather clock across the room. His eyes widened when he realized how late the evening had become. Before he could rue the loss of time, a small scratch sounded at the window. "I'm coming," he grumbled as he stood from his chair to admit an owl.

Severus untied the letter from the bird's foot and read its message. He exhaled in relief, although that relief was soon interrupted by an impatient hoot. Severus glared at the feathery creature, then stalked to the kitchen to retrieve a treat, cursing the owl the whole way. As he passed by his office, he stepped inside and grabbed a piece of parchment, an ink well, and a quill. He quickly scribbled a note, spelled it dry and rolled it up in preparation for transport.

When he returned to the sitting room, he found the owl glowering at him, as though the ten minute wait was of extraordinary inconvenience. Severus returned the glare as he tied the note to the owl's leg and fed it. "Take the note to Kingsley," Severus ordered as he opened the window, allowing the cool autumn breeze to waft into the room.

The owl hooted, then soared off above the frost-burnt grass and the half-leafless trees. Severus shut the window against the draft, then headed toward Rose's room, only to be interrupted by someone shouting, "Severus!"

He turned towards the fireplace, which gave off a faint glow. He approached it and replied, "What, Ginevra?"

From the outline of her face in the ashes, he could see a smile and a sparkle in her eyes he had not seen since the day she married Draco. "I have to tell Hermione something."

"What? Is it about the baby?" Severus asked.

"Yes!" she squealed. "I know you two are leaving for Australia tomorrow, but this is so important and exciting!"

"Do you know your baby's gender?"

"No. Draco and I decided to keep that a secret. Still, I have to see Hermione. Oh, I suppose you can know what my exciting news is as well."

Severus smirked as she laughed. "Fine, Ginevra, you may enter. Sartu."

Immediately, Ginevra materialized. "Where's Hermione?" she asked as she darted out of the fireplace and into the room.

"She's in Rose's room. It's Rose's dinner time," Severus replied.

"Oh," Ginevra replied as her face fell. "Is this a bad time?"

"If I thought it was, I would not have allowed you entry."

"Good. I don't want to bother her. I didn't even consider she'd be busy with Rose when I flooed you."

"Do not worry," Severus began as he led her towards Rose's room, "You will obviously explode if you do not tell her what you came here to say."

"True," Ginevra replied as the smile and the sparkle returned to her face.

They entered Rose's room, where Hermione was sitting in a rocking chair, nursing a tiny figure in a bundle of blankets. "Hermione," Severus began in a quiet, almost reverent voice.

Hermione glanced up and replied, "Hello Severus, Ginny. What's going on?"

"Hello little Rosie," Ginevra began as she crept closer to the babe. "How are you doing?"

"Fairly well for a two week old I suppose," Hermione replied.

"The Ministry did contact me. They have the floo connection set up in your parents' home. We'll be able to floo back and forth until October 16," Severus began.

"Thank Merlin. I thought they'd never get back to us," Hermione replied before peering down at Rose and cooing, "You hear that Baby Girl? We're going to Australia to see your grandparents. They'll be so happy to meet you."

Rose continued to suckle, never once taking note of what her mother was saying. "Hermione," Ginny began in a soft voice.

"Yes?"

"My baby kicked today!" Ginevra excitedly whispered.

"It what?" Hermione gasped as Severus' eyes glowed in a silent recognition.

"Yes, it kicked! I didn't know what it was at first, but after a few more times I realized it was kicking!"

"That's wonderful!" Hermione replied in a quiet yet joyful voice.

"Indeed," Severus answered.

"Draco almost cried when he felt it. I've never seen him so happy. We really can't wait for this baby to come!"

"I remember feeling the same way when I'd feel Rose kick," Hermione replied as she began stroking Rose's back.

"Yes, but Rose kicked at your wedding. That was really quite romantic."

"What were you doing when your baby kicked?"

"I was eating," Ginny replied before laughing. "I thought my stomach was reacting to something at first. Nope. My baby just liked ham."

Severus and Hermione chuckled as Rose began to break away from her mother. "I'm very happy for you, Ginny."

"Thank you," Ginny replied. "I should probably be going since you two will be leaving for Australia soon. I just couldn't keep the news to myself."

"I'm glad you told us. Keep in touch!" Hermione answered.

"I will. Goodbye Hermione, Severus, and of course," Ginny began before looking down at the baby, "Goodbye little goddaughter!"

Rose stared at Ginevra before Hermione positioned the baby to burp. Ginny smiled and fairly bounced out of the room, leaving Severus and Hermione alone with Rose. Severus watched as Hermione patted Rose's back, and wishing not for the first time, that Fenrir had never resurfaced so he'd have more time with his family.


	113. Chapter 113

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think we forgot Rose's crib," Severus replied as he pressed a sleeping Rose closer to him.

Hermione glared at him before her eyes widened. "Do you think we'll need it? What if Mum and Dad don't have one?"

"Then I suppose we'll have to go with them to buy one," Severus answered. "Or worse, we'll floo back here and get her crib. Either way, I don't think we need to pack it."

"I know, but what if we forget something?"

"The last time I checked, Australia had a few stores."

"Severus! I don't want to forget anything!"

Severus approached her and kissed her on the cheek. "I know, but we have everything, I promise. If we do not, I will go back and get it."

"I'm just so nervous. I don't want to look like a horrible parent in front of my parents. I want them to think I'm halfway competent at raising our child."

"Have they been critical of you?" Severus asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "I just don't want to give them a reason to be."

"You are an excellent mother, and your parents will see that," Severus assured her before brushing her lips with a kiss.

Rose opened her eyes and squealed as Severus pressed her against Hermione. Severus looked down and smiled, "Sorry, Rose."

Rose settled herself, but not before giving him a dirty look. Hermione laughed. "I think she's trying to scowl like you."

"Is she now?" Severus replied playfully. "Who knows? Maybe someday you can scare all the Gryffindors and hand out detentions, just like me."

"Maybe you can even wear all black like him," Hermione replied.

Rose stared at her parents as though they had lost their marbles before yawning and closing her eyes again. Severus chuckled. "She'll understand when she's older."

"She will," Hermione replied before shrinking the bags and placing them in her pocket. "In the meantime, we should probably head out before she decides she's hungry."

"Good point," Severus answered.

Hermione stretched out her arms. "I can hold her while you manage the floo powder."

Severus sighed. "Fine, but I do not mind holding her."

"I know, but she's my daughter, too."

"I suppose so," Severus answered as he handed her over.

Rose opened one eye. Her parents held their breath as she looked around sleepily. Once she recognized Hermione, her eye closed again. "Thank Merlin," Hermione exhaled.

"Let's leave before she decides to wake up," Severus whispered.

"Good idea."

The couple strolled to the fireplace, where Severus threw in the powder and called out the address. Then they stepped inside and felt the floo pulling them towards their destination. Severus watched the other fireplaces connected to the floo blur by as Hermione gazed down at Rose, praying she would not wake up or soil her diaper. Before Hermione could fret for very long, she felt herself step onto the rough stone mantle of her parents' fireplace.

"Hermione!" Muriel exclaimed as she stood up from the couch.

"Is she here?" Wilford called from down the hallway.

"Yes!" Muriel replied as she shook her head. "Of all the times to use the restroom."

"That's dad," Hermione replied as Severus helped her dust the soot from her. "I'm sorry if we're making a mess of things…"

"Oh no! It's fine, that's what vacuums and cleaning spells are for," Muriel replied as Severus began cleaning with his wand.

Severus finally stopped. "Hello Muriel. I am glad to see you again."

"I am happy to see you as well," Muriel replied as footsteps from down the hall became louder. "I see you brought someone new."

Rose began sneezing from under her blankets as Wilford entered the room. "Sorry I was occupied. How are my baby girl and her husband doing?"

"Very well," Severus answered.

"Yes, especially because we have someone new in the family," Hermione began as she loosened the blankets from around Rose. "Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Rose Severa Snape."

"She's beautiful," Muriel replied as she crept closer to Rose.

Rose stared at Muriel as though she were trying to determine who this individual was and if she could be trusted. Muriel chuckled. "I'm your grandmother, Rose. Hello."

Rose's fears seemed relieved by the sound of her grandmother's voice. "Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love nothing more," Muriel replied.

Hermione helped Muriel hold Rose as Wilford commented, "She's beautiful, Hermione; she looks just like you."

"She is very lucky in that regard," Severus replied.

"She's a beautiful baby," Muriel answered before cooing to Rose, "Yes you are a beautiful baby! You are a little princess Rose."

"Yes you are," Wilford added before turning to Hermione with misty eyes. "She reminds me so much of you when you were a baby. She has your hair color and her little hands look just like yours."

"Yes," Muriel replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered. "She likes you both already."

Rose closed her eyes and resumed napping in her grandmother's arms. "Let's put her in the nursery so she can sleep."

"I just hope she doesn't get too confused with the time change," Wilford replied. "I was just thinking about that this morning."

"Trust me, Rose doesn't sleep through the night yet. I doubt she'll notice any difference."

Muriel laughed. "Good point. Come on Rose, let's put you down for a nap."

Muriel strolled off with Rose, with Wilford close behind, cooing sweet nothings into her ear. Hermione swallowed as tears came to her eyes. "My parents always wanted a grandchild. I'm glad they finally have their wish."

"They are good grandparents," Severus observed. "They will probably spoil her rotten as she grows up.

"As if you weren't already wrapped around her finger," Hermione replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Admit it," Hermione replied with a playful grin. "If Rose could talk and she asked for a pony, you'd be in Kentucky at this very moment, buying her the finest one money could provide."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Severus scoffed. "I would give her riding lessons, and when she was old enough, I'd buy her a real horse. Our yard is big enough for one."

"It could probably support several horses."

"Indeed it could, and Rose could ride as many as she wanted once properly trained."

"What if I wanted a horse?"

"If you wanted one I would buy you one."

"But wouldn't that be spoiling me?"

"I'm not opposed to spoiling my wife every once in a while.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Really," Severus breathed before capturing her lips.

Wilford and Muriel stopped at the edge of the hallway where they witnessed the pair's display of affection. "Well I was going to show them their room," Wilford began, "but I'm afraid they'll never come out if we do."

Muriel shook her head. "You are such a man."

"What?"

"No woman in her right mind hops into bed with a man two weeks after giving birth."

"Tell that to those people who have children ten months apart," he grumbled.

Hermione and Severus pulled away. Severus appeared horrified as Hermione's face turned beat red. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Severus began.

"Well at least your marriage still has a spark," Wilford replied with a smile, trying to ease the tension.

"Why don't I show you to your room so you can get settled," Muriel replied.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger," Severus replied.

"Yes, thank you, Mum," Hermione replied as the couple followed her mother to the guest room across from the nursery.


	114. Chapter 114

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all! Also, all temperatures listed are in Celsius.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"How do you like Australia?" Severus cooed as he finished changing Rose. "Is it nice and warm?"

Rose blinked a few times, as though trying to respond to him. Severus smiled. "So you like the warmth. I wouldn't become too accustomed to it, however. When we return to Britain it will only be about 5 degrees outside. Not that the number means anything to you, but trust me, there is a difference between 5 degrees and 28 degrees."

Rose looked at him, intrigued, but kept her thoughts to herself. Severus finished with the nappy and announced, "All done."

He scooped Rose from the confines of the changing table and held her in the crook of his elbow. "I don't know why Grandpa Wilford and Grandma Muriel didn't want to change your nappy. It isn't as if they had never done it before."

Rose raised one hand until it was in front of her eyes. Her mouth opened as she gazed in wonder at wriggling fingers and dimpled knuckles. "Yes, Rose, you have hands," Severus laughed.

Rose flung her hand away from her, but then looked at her father in horror when she realized it was no longer in sight. Severus' laughter only grew. "Silly girl."

"What is she doing?"

Severus looked up at Muriel who was in the doorway watching the pair. "Rose is discovering she has hands."

Muriel chuckled. "I suppose babies do need to figure those things out."

"Indeed, although I have never witnessed it, myself. I have not had much contact with babies. Actually, Rose is the first child who does not scream or cry when I enter the room."

"Oh now that can't be true," Muriel answered as she approached them. "You are a natural with Rose."

"She is not a difficult baby most days."

"She does not seem to be. I was surprised she slept as long as she did."

"If only she'd sleep this well at night," Severus muttered.

Muriel chuckled anew, with Severus joining her soon after. When Muriel stopped laughing, she stared at Rose in Severus' arms. Although some children resemble one parent more than the other, Rose seemed to be a strange case. There wasn't a trace of Severus to be found in her face or from what Muriel could tell, her body. She did not have Severus' fingers or his figure, although Muriel admitted that resemblance could take years to manifest itself. Besides, she may have Severus' feet. Muriel hadn't seen Severus shoeless, nor did she have any true desire to do so. That privilege she'd reserve for her daughter.

"Mrs. Granger?"

Muriel broke from her trance. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something. Rose just makes me remember when Hermione was a baby."

"I hear babies do bring up memories. I wouldn't know," Severus replied.

Muriel swallowed and nodded. "I'm sure you will when you're a grandparent."

"I'm almost old enough to be her grandfather," Severus noted.

Muriel smiled. "Nothing wrong with having an older parent. As long as you take care of Rose, she'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, from what I've seen you're an excellent father. Now may I hold her? I've been wanting to ever since she woke up from her nap."

"Actually, you only wanted to hold her if her nappy was clean," Severus replied with a glimmer in his eyes.

Muriel laughed. "True, but I've had enough nappy changing for one lifetime."

"I guess I can grant you that point," Severus grinned as he handed Rose over to her.

* * *

_You cannot escape us forever._

_-Fenrir_

"I still don't understand why you won't let us destroy the shop! It would be a blow to the Order and would prevent him from distributing Wolfsbane!" Alecto argued as she and a few others collected vials of potion from a shelf.

Fenrir set the note on the counter and glared at her. "Because if this plan is to succeed, then everything must be kept hidden. Vandalism of an apothecary would attract unwanted attention, something we cannot afford right now. Besides, he probably has a place to brew and stock potions inside his house, meaning an attack on his apothecary would not affect his ability to brew and distribute Wolfsbane."

"I see your point about the potions lab in his house, but won't the success of the plan already expose us to the world?" Rodolphus asked.

"Crashing the Quidditch World Cup will draw attention, but all in good time. Remember, we have to get inside first. That will require stealth and more than a little deceit."

"As well as Polyjuice!" Scabior added.

"But of course," Fenrir answered with a smirk. "And who better to unwittingly brew Polyjuice for us than Mr. Severus Snape?"

"You're sure he won't be back today?" Alecto asked.

"Trust me, his wife wants nothing to do with her ex-lover's greatest accomplishments, especially when all she'll hear about are Quidditch and how she's the whore who ruined his chance of a fairytale ending. If only for Hermione, Severus will stay in Australia, at least for the next few days."

"He will certainly come back to a rude awakening," Rabastan sneered.

"Yes, he will," Fenrir replied.

* * *

Wilford could hear the sound of soft voices from within the guest room. Not wishing to disturb his daughter and her husband, he continued across the hall and entered Rose's nursery, where his wife was standing over the crib and humming a lullaby.

"Is Rose asleep?" Wilford asked.

"She's resisting it," Muriel replied.

Rose yawned and tried to keep an eye open, but eventually it drooped shut. "She's beautiful," Wilford whispered. "She looks just like Hermione."

"She does," Muriel muttered.

Wilford looked over at her. Although Muriel tried to smile, it did not reach her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's…it's just a thought I can't let go of. It's probably nothing."

"What is it?"

Muriel sighed. "Do you think Rose looks like Severus?"

Wilford glanced back down at the baby. "No. I don't."

"I can't find a single physical characteristic they share. It may not bother me so much if Severus and Hermione had dated for any substantial amount of time before Rose's conception…"

"But they just got married out of the blue," Wilford concluded.

"I was never comfortable with the idea that Hermione just cheated on Ron with Severus and could be so confident this baby was Severus'. What if?"

"No! Our daughter is not that kind of person!"

"Maybe she doesn't know who the father is."

Wilford exhaled. "I wouldn't know. I'll admit that something odd is going on. Maybe she doesn't know who the father is, Ron dumped her when he found out about the cheating, so she decided to pass the child off as Severus'."

"Didn't we raise her better than that?"

"I'd like to think so, but her culture is so very different than ours," Wilford replied. "Maybe her culture demands that pregnant women marry."

"I'd hate to destroy the bond between Rose and Severus. He's so attached to her."

"I never thought a man dressed in all black could be this great with my daughter and her child, but he makes them happy."

"I don't want to destroy my daughter's happiness, or the happiness of my granddaughter."

"Maybe we won't," Muriel suggested. "Severus is leaving in a few days so he can resume working. We can talk to Hermione then."

"That may be a good idea," Wilford replied as he peeked down once more at his sleeping granddaughter.


	115. Chapter 115

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, for all your awesome reviews! I appreciate it all and am glad to know so many people enjoy this story! Also, Happy Good Friday!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione sighed as she set Rose back in the crib. After kissing her daughter on the forehead, she returned across the hallway to her room. The moonlight illuminated the room accentuating Severus' features, making his dark eyes appear even more haunting.

"Severus?" she whispered as she crawled in bed beside him.

He rolled over to face her and gave her a soft smile. "Hello Hermione."

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Hermione whispered.

"You didn't. I was not in a very deep sleep. When Rose began crying, I awoke and could not get back to sleep."

"Is it because of the moonlight? It is rather bright in here."

"No," Severus replied as he began running his fingers through her hair. "The moonlight isn't bothering me."

Hermione gazed into his troubled eyes. "Severus, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Is it me or Rose? Do you need to go back now? Are my parents annoying you?"

"No," Severus replied. "You and Rose are perfect, and your parents are tolerable, almost likeable."

Hermione smiled as she fought to suppress a giggle. Severus' expression lightened, taking momentary comfort in her joy. "Considering your initial meeting with my parents I'm glad you grew to like them."

"I said they were almost likeable. Do not put words in my mouth," Severus playfully warned.

"For the record, they do like you," Hermione replied.

Severus smirked. "They only like me because I change Rose's nappies so they do not have to. It's nothing more than that, I assure you."

"Do you really believe you are so unlikeable?" Hermione asked as she began to stroke his cheekbone.

"Let's just say I have never been on top of anyone's invite list, and friends have been few and far between."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "It does not have to be that way forever. You are not spying anymore, leaving you free to make a few acquaintances and forge a few new friendships."

"How much longer though, Hermione?" Severus asked. "How much longer before this conflict with Fenrir gets out of hand? How much longer before we are forced to make the difficult decisions we made when Voldemort was alive?"

"You'll cure lycanthropy…"

"If I can in the little time I have," Severus replied, audible tension in his voice. "But we could be on a futile mission. Lycanthropy may be impossible to cure."

"If healing potions fail in development then we'll try charms, or perhaps even muggle medicine. We will think of something."

"You sound so confident," Severus replied as he began stroking her back.

"I have faith in you," she answered.

"Merlin, Hermione, you have no idea what that means to me," Severus answered before crashing his lips into hers.

She reveled in the sensation of her body pressing against his, almost as if they were made for each other. As she wrapped her arms around him, she felt fluid drip from her chest. She backed away, mortified. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't apologize," Severus replied. "You're a nursing mother."

"I know, but Merlin I am so sorry," she replied as she lowered her head.

Severus tilted his head so he could gaze into her eyes. "You are fine. What happened was perfectly natural. No need to apologize."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her on the forehead. A comfortable silence fell between them as they lay beside each other. "I couldn't sleep because of a feeling."

"What feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Something isn't right. I don't know what it is, but something is just not right."

"Do we need to leave?"

"No," Severus answered. "It's probably just a silly notion, anyway. I just have this sense of foreboding… that something is going to go horribly wrong."

"The Quidditch World Cup has begun," Hermione noted. "I believe tonight is the opening ceremony."

"I certainly don't miss the noisy fireworks and sloshed fans."

"I'm happy to be here. Thank you for agreeing to come with me."

Severus held her hand in his. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Neither would I," Hermione answered.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt watched as the last of the fireworks faded into the night. By now the band music had died down and fans were streaming out of the stands, most too tipsy to apparate. A few pieces of trash wafted in the breeze, only to disappear into the moonless night. Slowly, the lights were fading, except for the bright patches surrounding the reporters still interviewing their subjects.

In line to be interviewed, Ron Weasley laughed as he stood beside Alicia Spinnet, who had apparently been the lucky girl to accompany him to the games. Alicia clung to Ron, but he was too engrossed with the reporters to pay her any heed. Kingsley wondered if Miss Spinnet would become just one more in a long line of admirers or "the one" who would put Ron's memories of Hermione to rest.

Speaking of Hermione, were she and Severus enjoying Australia? Merlin knew it had to be warmer over there…

"Minister Shacklebolt!" a voice yelled.

Kingsley spun around to see a reporter from the local radio station approach him. "Yes," Kingsley answered.

"How does it feel to know that the Death Eaters were not able to infiltrate or disturb the events tonight?" the reporter asked.

"I am very relieved, although not surprised," Kingsley replied. "We have a very dedicated and vigilant international security force in place. It is through their hard work that we are able to keep these games safe."

Fenrir laughed as he listened to the statement on the radio. "While we know we must remain on alert," Kingsley continued. "Voldemort's followers did attack during the opening ceremony the first time they were freed, but did not attack this time…"

Fenrir laughed all the more. "Oh Kingsley! What makes you think I am anything like my predecessor?"


	116. Chapter 116

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

"I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about," a guard with an American accent began as he and two other guards sat down at a park bench and pulled out their lunches. "If you ask me, this whole Death Eater thing seems like one huge overreaction to a jail break."

"But the Death Eaters were terrorists!" a female guard replied before taking a sip of coffee from her canister.

"Yes, but think about it," the first guard began. "They've been loose for a few months now and so far they haven't attacked anyone. Right now they're probably in some wooded area more interested in evading capture than in attacking the Quidditch World Cup."

"They may be in another country for all we know," the third guard added.

"But why would the British Minister of Magic call for international help if he did not feel the Death Eaters were a threat?" the second guard asked.

"Probably to be safe and avoid a lawsuit," the first guard answered. "Besides, attendance would be in the toilet if there was the appearance of no protection from escaped convicts."

"True," the second guard mused as the first one took a bite of his sandwich.

The group ate in silence before the third guard began, "What do you think of all the fuss surrounding Ron Weasley?"

"I feel sorry for the guy," the second guard answered. "It can't be easy knowing the love of your life just had a baby with one of your professors."

"That is weird," the first guard agreed. "Still, it sounded like Hermione was a bit of a geek anyway, so maybe she's happier with the professor."

"Please!" the third guard laughed. "He is not that handsome!"

"Actually," the second guard replied as she bit her lip. "I think he's hot, in a rugged bad boy way."

"Really?"

"The black washes out his face, but at the same time it makes him look dangerous. Maybe she wanted the challenge of making him kinder."

"Because you'd take up that challenge, wouldn't you?" the first guard asked.

"No! I don't do married men, but if he was single and still rich…yeah I'd be up for the challenge."

The other two shook their heads before all of them took a bite of their food. "Enjoying your lunch?" a man asked.

The guards looked up and nodded. "Good," the man mused before pulling out his wand and pointing it at the heart of the first guard.

When he slumped over, the other two pulled out their wands, but before they could mutter a spells they two were under the effects of the spell. The man smirked as he approached the bodies and apparated away with them.

* * *

"Ginevra, are you positive that it's a good idea for you to go to this game tonight?" Draco asked.

Ginevra sighed as she sat on the couch beside Draco. "Part of me does not want to because it's still hard to look at Ron and know what he's done to his own daughter, but he won't be in every game, and I would like to watch some of the other teams."

"I don't like the idea of you going somewhere unprotected, especially with Fenrir and his lycanthropes on the loose," Draco replied.

"I don't like going out when they're around either, but I'm not putting my life on hold because of them."

"Is there no way you could listen to the game over the radio?"

Ginevra sighed. "It isn't the same, although I suppose it is the safest option, not to mention the warmest."

"It is becoming a bit chilly outside."

"Yes, and I do not know if I should expose our child to such cold. Damn Hermione and her warm vacation! If the Quidditch World Cup was in Australia we wouldn't have to worry as much about Fenrir and the cold."

Before Draco could answer, the fireplace across the room burst into a green flame. "Ginny!"

Ginevra shook her head before leaving the couch and walking over to the fireplace. "Yes Mum?"

"Ginny, we have tickets for Ronald's game tonight! We were wondering if you'd want to come along with us."

"I'm still debating on going…"

"Why? Don't you think you should support your brother during his moment of triumph?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if going would be the safest idea with the Death Eaters on the loose," Ginevra answered.

Molly frowned, although her eyes flickered in understanding. "Perhaps in your condition you should not. Still, if you decide to go, we have a seat for you right next to Alicia Spinnet."

"Who?"

"Ronald's new girlfriend! She's a lovely person! She's the only one I've met who loves Quidditch more than Ron."

Draco rolled his eyes as Ginevra gulped. "I'll see how things go tonight. I may or may not come."

"Fine then dear!" Molly replied before her image dissipated.

Ginevra turned around and smiled. "Radio it is then."

* * *

"Whe-where are we?" the first guard asked as he opened his eyes and tried to make sense of the blurry vision before him.

"You are in the base of those non-threatening Death Eaters," Fenrir replied as he and two other stepped closer to them.

The female guard tried to keep a stoic face, but Fenrir could see her trembling. "What do you want from us?"

"Only you hair," he replied.

"Our hair?" she asked in horror.

"Yes, and then we shall see about making you new recruits?"

"You'll never brainwash us into your Pureblood beliefs!" the third guard yelled as his eyes flew open. "We will never harm muggles."

"Who said I wanted to harm muggles?" Fenrir asked. "Why harm anyone when I can make you all greater than you are right now?"

"How would you do that?" the second guard as Scabior began plucking off her hair. She winced, but tried not to cry out in pain.

"You will soon see," Fenrir replied as he prepared to transform.


	117. Chapter 117

**AN: Happy Easter! Hopefully this is a great and joyous holiday for you (even if you are in a place like me where it is storming outside.) Thanks for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I am thankful for all of the support!**

**Also, I like Hermione, cannot stand Quidditch and do not remember all of the ins and outs of it. If I get something wrong, then sorry in advance.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Tickets! Tickets! Tickets here for the Quidditch World Cup! Only fifty Galleons!" a voice floated above the cacophony of those entering the arena.

A young man smiled in relief as he approached the scalper. "I'll take two!"

"One hundred Galleons, please." the scalper replied as others rushed past, trying to reach their seats before the game began.

The man smiled as he pulled out his wallet. Then he eyed the man suspiciously. "These are real, aren't they?"

"As real as the tournament. Great seats too, right in the middle."

"Knowing my luck I'll get stuck behind a giant, or worse, a woman in one of those puffy hats who is refuses to take it off," he muttered as he pulled out the coins.

The scalper laughed. "Always happens to me, too."

The man extended his hand with the payment. "Tell me, why are you giving up your tickets?"

"My mum is ill, and I need to take care of her." The scalper then took the man's money. "Thank you and goodnight!"

The scalper rushed off into the crowd. The man sighed, shook his head, and rejoined his friend, prize in hand, praying the tickets were indeed genuine.

* * *

"Alicia Spinnet," Hermione began as she poked her head out of the paper.

"What about her?" Severus asked as he sat up and rearranged the sheets around his bare chest.

"She's Ron's big Quidditch date," Hermione sighed. "I suppose it should not surprise me, considering how big of a Quidditch fan she was even at Hogwarts."

"It still hurts," Severus noted.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm honestly numb to it at the moment. Maybe it's because I'm so sleep deprived or maybe it's because I'm halfway across the world, but it does not matter. Besides," she set the paper down and draped herself across his torso. "I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter. Who cares about Ronald?"

"Nobody important," Severus replied before kissing Hermione on the lips. "Save Ginevra."

"I wonder how she's doing."

"She's probably enjoying the games."

"On the radio."

Severus gave Hermione an odd look. "Wouldn't she want to see the games in person?"

"Not at this point in her pregnancy," Hermione answered. "She probably feels like she's carrying around a small pumpkin. Besides, it's getting cooler at night; getting chilled would probably not be good for her."

"Draco could always warm her."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Does he look like the kind of person who would do something like that in public, especially under the scrutiny of in-laws who hate him?"

"He could cast a warming spell."

"Severus! That's so impersonal! There's nothing romantic in casting a warming spell, not when you can snuggle."

"Warming spells are perfectly acceptable if your goal is to actually warm someone and not to sicken those around you."

"You really are not very romantic."

"You've just now realized that?"

Hermione gazed into his eyes. "You can be romantic with me."

"In private I do not mind showing affection. In public I find such displays distasteful, not romantic. They remind me more of wild animals staking a claim than actual human affection."

"I suppose you have a point," Hermione answered. "Ron loved kissing me in front of reporters. I was flattered the first few times he did it, but after a while… I don't know… I just felt like a piece of property. I doubt it was intentional; still, I've never felt like a piece of property with you."

Severus kissed her on the forehead. "You are so much more than just a wife to me."

Hermione flushed, but before she could respond, a soft cry emanated from across the hall. She exhaled. "Rose is ready for breakfast."

"It would appear so."

Hermione brushed her lips against his before leaving to tend to their child.

* * *

"I am so disappointed in Ginny," Molly began, crossing her arms in irritation as she sat in the stands between George and Alicia. I truly expected her to come."

"Really?" George asked. "I knew she wouldn't come when you told me Alicia would be here."

"Now George, Ginny and Ron agreed to put their differences aside. I'm sure in time she'll remember that promise and grow to accept Alicia."

If Alicia stays around long enough, George thought.

"Besides, both girls love Quidditch. They could talk about it for hours!"

"Along with Ron!" Alicia piped in.

"Of course." Molly replied.

"Dating your son is a dream come true! He truly is a fabulous man! I'm so happy he noticed me!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Just heal his heart. Hermione has done a number on it," Molly replied.

"Yes," George answered. "It would be a blow to any man's ego to be replaced by the greasy git."

"How could she? It's just gross," Alicia commented.

"Who knows?" Molly replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice echoed from the field. "Boys and girls! Let the games begin!"

The crowd erupted in applause and shouting as the players took the field. Alicia screeched extra loud when Ron appeared, causing the person beside her to cover his ears and wince. The players mounted their brooms, then floated into position. The referee threw the quaffle into the air and released the snitch. Players scattered and the game began.

Ron kept an eye on the quaffle, preparing to block it the second it came too close to the goal. Initially, the players seemed to be in control of the quaffle, but suddenly it sprang up above them, seemingly under its own power. A few of the players stopped and muttered in confusion while others continued to chase it, oblivious to the change. Ron felt his heart skip a beat as the quaffle approached. He darted up to catch it, but the quaffle evaded him, then dove directly for his head. Ron screamed, then darted away from the quaffle, provoking laughter and chuckles from the uncomprehending crowd.

Ron gripped his broom as he attempted to outrun the quaffle, weaving in and out of other players, who skittered out of his path. He was breaking so many rules right now, but he did not care. Suddenly a force knocked him off his broom, sending him careening to the ground, face up, bracing for the inevitable impact.

He hit the ground with a sickening crack and a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Don't worry, he is not dead!" a voice announced on the field. Then the figure approached Ron and glared down at him. "At least not yet."

"Fenrir?" Ron squeaked.

"And here I thought you were stupid," Fenrir sneered.


	118. Chapter 118

**AN: Sorry this is a little later than usual, but the storms knocked out my Internet and this is the first time all morning it's been up. Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing. I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

The crowd murmured as they watched the man on the field loom over Ron Weasley. Molly then stood up and yelled, "Don't just stand there! Call the officials or restrain him yourselves! Do something!"

Fenrir locked eyes with her and smirked. "What makes you think anyone is going to come to your son's aid?"

Ten shadowy figures emerged onto the field, each wearing an official's uniform. Molly gasped when they stepped into the light, exposing their true form. "D-death Eaters?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Security!" Kingsley shouted.

The security guards then took the field, also revealing themselves to be Death Eaters. Fenrir's smirk gleamed. "It's amazing what a few stunning spells and a few bottles of Polyjuice can do."

"Oh Merlin," Kingsley muttered.

Ron lifted his head. The throbbing in his skull was almost unbearable, but the sight of Fenrir snarling over him served as great motivation to try to focus and assess his situation. He tried to move his arms, but doing so shot pain through his body.

Shit, they're broken, he thought.

He tried to move his legs.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Nothing.

His face paled in horror as he realized that his legs were the only part of his body he could not move or feel. No matter what he did or how hard he tried to focus, they refused to respond.

"Having fun?" Fenrir asked as he looked on in amusement. "Isn't it troubling to be at the mercy of the lycanthrope you almost killed?"

"That was all a misunderstanding, I assure you," Ron replied as Fenrir drew closer.

"Bragging about it later certainly wasn't."

"I'm sorry, Fenrir. It was obviously a mistake to try to kill you…"

"No!" a Cannon player yelled as he dove toward Fenrir.

Fenrir whipped out his wand and bellowed, "Avada Kedavra!"

The player tumbled off his broom and crashed to the ground. The spectators erupted into a cacophony of screams and shouts as they scrambled to flee the stadium.

A green light suddenly filled the sky, attracting curious stares from those who had not yet deserted their seats. The light took the form of a wolf leaping into the moon. "Now, my minions!" Fenrir shouted.

Spectators scattered throughout the stadium threw off their coats and hats, revealing themselves to be Death Eaters. Molly screamed when she recognized the man beside her as Rodolphus LeStrange. "Hello, Molly. Did you really think you could kill my wife, bitch!" he shouted as he lunged at her.

Molly screeched as he transformed into a wolf and clamped his jaws firmly onto her forearm. George punched at the wolf's head in a vain attempt to free her. Rodolphus merely snarled and clawed at her face. Again George tried to pull him off, but to no avail. When he turned to Alicia for help, he heard a POP and found nothing but an empty seat where she had been seconds ago. "Shit," he muttered, turning to the wolf with renewed frenzy.

Rodolphus suddenly released Molly and turned on George, the wolf's mouth contorted into a sadistic smile. George screamed, then grabbed his mother and apparated away. Rodolphus growled in frustration, but soon found another, more vulnerable victim.

From the field, Fenrir basked in the sounds of apparation and screaming. For the most part, his werewolf army was holding its ground. Then again, if the drinking at some of the pregame festivities he had seen on his way in were any indication, the crowd may have been at less than their peak magical ability.

"Fenrir!" Scabior warned.

From the corner of his eye, Fenrir noticed the broom heading towards him. He pulled out the Elder Wand and flung the rider across the field. Then he looked down at Ron and said, "You are not worthy to be made a lycanthrope."

Fenrir raced off to help his followers before Ron could respond. Ron stared up at the sky as the sounds of the battle and the smell of the dying grass filled his senses. This was not the way he wanted to die. There had to be some way to summon his magic and apparate away. Unfortunately, he could not stand or even reach for his wand.

All seemed lost.

POP!

"Let's go, Ronald!"

A familiar twist of his stomach and Ron felt himself apparate away.

* * *

Across the stadium, Kingsley escaped to an exit with a few of his bodyguards. "I'm never going to live this down," he muttered over and over, as if it had become his new mantra.

"How could Fenrir have pulled this off?" one of his guards asked.

"Who knows?" Kingsley answered. "Let's just hope he was not successful in turning too many people into werewolves."

Another of his guards shook his head. "We weren't ready. He not only overtook our security, but he also planted lycanthropes in the stands. How? Voldemort never could've pulled this off."

Kingsley gazed towards the stadium, from which a steady stream of people mixed with wolves continued to pour. "Simple," Kingsley replied. "We've been comparing him to Voldemort this whole time, but he's not Voldemort. He is very different and much more effective."

* * *

Severus awoke bathed in a cool sweat. While he did not remember the content of his dream, his heart continued to race as a cold terror gripped him.

He quickly glanced beside him, where Hermione continued sleeping, oblivious to his distress. As he watched her breathe, he slowly began to calm down. He lowered his head to resume sleeping, but was interrupted by a soft cry from across the hallway. Severus sighed as he left the bedroom to attend to Rose.

Picking her up, he felt her nappy. "Your mother always leaves me to do the dirty work," he muttered.

Rose glared at him in indignation as she continued to express her discomfort. Once he laid her on the changing table and removed the offending garment, she calmed herself. After the changing was done, he gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you Rose," he whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

Rose blinked, then yawned and closed her eyes. Severus picked her up and considered setting her back in the crib, but after gazing for a long moment at her sweet face he decided against it. Instead, he settled into the rocking chair with her securely nestled in his arms, trying to ward off the terror welling within him.


	119. Chapter 119

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing. I appreciate it all! ****Unfortunately, my Internet has really been acting up, so I can't promise posting at a regular time or even if I'll post everyday. Hopefully the problem will be fixed soon (the Internet seems to be working fine right now), but if I seem to disappear, that's why.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus opened one lazy eye as the ache in his back ushered his brain into consciousness. He opened his eyes a little further when he realized he had fallen asleep in an upright position. Then he looked down to see Rose still resting in his arms. A smile crept across his face as he whispered, "Good morning, little Rose."

The flash of a bright light caused Rose's eyes to spring open. As the babe began to fuss, Severus turned his attention to the hallway, where Hermione stood holding a camera. Her smile could only be described as mischievous; an expression Severus did not appreciate seeing so early in the morning. "I'm sorry, but you just looked so cute with Rose on your lap."

"How long have you been there?" Severus asked as he worked to soothe Rose's unhappy cries.

"I woke up about ten minutes ago. I knew Rose would probably be hungry soon, so I looked for her in her bedroom. That's where I saw you all cuddled up with her. I couldn't let the moment go by without a picture."

"Rose disagrees," Severus muttered as she began to wail even louder.

"She's probably hungry," Hermione answered as she set the camera on top of the dresser.

"I suppose so," Severus grumbled as he stood and handed the baby over to Hermione. He groaned as he stretched his back, wondering why he'd thought it a good idea to sleep in a rocking chair.

Hermione took Severus' place in the rocking chair and positioned Rose to nurse. When the babe latched on and quieted herself, Hermione asked. "Why did you fall asleep in the chair?"

"I changed her nappy and thought I'd just hold her for a while until she fell asleep. Exhaustion must have gotten the better of me because I fell asleep with her."

"You don't usually cuddle Rose so late at night."

"I know," Severus replied.

"Was it another bad dream?" Hermione asked.

Severus sighed. "All I remember is that I couldn't calm myself down, and holding Rose brought me a sense of peace. That's why I fell asleep holding her."

Hermione smiled. "You looked very much at peace with her."

Severus stretched his back until he heard it pop. "I just wish we'd fallen asleep on furniture that wouldn't have thrown my back out."

Hermione huffed. "Try carrying her in your belly for nine months. Then we can talk about back pain."

Severus chuckled. "Point taken."

"Good morning," Muriel began from the hallway. "Is it Rose's breakfast time?"

"Yes," Hermione answered before cooing to the baby suckling at her breast. "She's very hungry today too, aren't you, Rose?"

Rose answered by gazing possessively at her mother as she continued to nurse.

"I trust you slept well," Muriel began as she turned to Severus.

"Very well, thank you," Severus answered.

"He fell asleep holding Rose in the rocker," Hermione added.

Muriel gave Severus an odd look. "Really?"

"It's a very comfortable chair," Severus lied.

"I wouldn't think it would be comfortable enough to sleep in, though," Muriel mused. "But enough on that. Do you two want eggs and bacon for breakfast?"

"Isn't Dad supposed to be watching his cholesterol?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but he's been begging for eggs and bacon. I agreed to fix it for him if he ate a healthy salad for lunch."

Hermione smirked. "You know he'll just sneak in some leftover pizza."

"We'll see about that," Muriel replied with a determined look.

She headed towards the kitchen as Severus stretched and yawned. "I suppose I should get dressed."

"Are you going to be all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus assured her. "I feel better already."

"Severus! Someone in the fireplace wants to talk to you!" Wilford called before asking Muriel, "Did I really just say that?"

Severus grumbled as he headed towards the floo. Unless it was Ginevra with a message about their baby or Kingsley announcing someone had found a cure for lycanthropy, he was not interested. His stomach sank when he recognized the face as Kingsley's.

"We need you here, Severus! The Death Eaters have attacked the Quidditch World Cup. We need you to brew more Wolfsbane and start in on that lycanthropy cure immediately!"

Severus stared into the fireplace, as though trying to process what the Minister had just said. Finally, he asked, "How did Fenrir and the Death Eaters break in to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"They knocked out a few security guards and referees and stole their uniforms. Some were disguised as spectators and others just stormed the field."

Of course, Severus thought.

"How many were bitten?" Severus asked.

"We don't have a firm number, but it could easily be in the hundreds."

Severus exhaled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you! We'll also have to call together a meeting of the Order sometime this week, assuming there are enough members in shape to attend."

"Fine," Severus answered.

The connection then died. As Severus walked back towards the nursery, he tried to wrap his head around what Kingsley had just told him. Severus knew Fenrir was ruthless and cunning, but he never suspected him of being able to crash the Quidditch World Cup and infect so many people in such short order.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, her concern evident. "What happened?"

"My vacation has just been cut short," Severus replied.

* * *

"Please be careful," Hermione began as she stood in front of the fireplace with Rose.

Severus set his bags on the ground and kissed her on the lips. "I will be fine. I'll visit or call you on the floo every night."

"Good," Hermione choked. "Just don't get yourself killed."

Severus smiled. "I will be fine, don't worry." Then he turned to his in-laws. "Goodbye Muriel and Wilford. I appreciate your hospitality."

"Please feel free to pop in any time!" Muriel replied.

"I will," Severus answered before picking up his bags again.

"Good luck on the potions project!" Wilford added.

"Thank you." Severus took one last look at Rose before kissing her on the cheek. "Be good to your mother. Let her sleep once in a while."

Rose simply stared at him and blinked. Severus gave Hermione one last parting glance before stepping into the fireplace and flooing away.

"He'll be fine," Hermione whispered as she turned to give her parents a small smile.

Her parents nodded in sympathy, fully understanding she was convincing herself as much as she was them.


	120. Chapter 120

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! I really appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," Kingsley began, his somber voice resonant despite the static of the radio. "It is with deep regret that I inform you here today that Britain is once again under threat. Yesterday the Death Eaters mounted an attack on the Quidditch World Cup."

A few collective gasps prompted Kingsley to pause. "We did everything within our power to prevent this attack…"

"But apparently not enough," Severus muttered as he finished unpacking his clothes and hanging them back up in the closet.

"What we did not anticipate was the new leadership of the Death Eaters and the new focus of their goals. Fenrir Greyback, a former Snatcher once thought to be dead, has assumed control of the group. We do not know how exactly he survived the Second War, or how he broke the Death Eaters out of prison. All we know is that he is their leader and has turned most, if not all of his followers, into lycanthropes."

The crowd erupted into gasps and shouts as Severus shook his head. "What did you think he'd do, give them all cherry popsicles so they could open an ice cream store?" Severus muttered.

"Silence!" Kingsley pleaded as the crowd grew more excited.

The voices died down until static was the only noise that could be heard over the airwaves. "At this moment the Ministry has a team of potions masters working on Wolfsbane. We also have a team working on a cure for lycanthropy."

And by team he means two sleep deprived first time parents, Severus thought.

"Although it may be tempting to blame the lycanthrope community as a whole, we must remember that not all lycanthropes are evil or even members of Fenrir's Death Eaters. Remus Lupin is a famous example of a lycanthrope who fought for the Light until the bitter end. This is not the time to treat those with lycanthropy with suspicion and hatred. Rather, it is a time for vigilance, when we must protect ourselves and the ones we love.

We ask that the citizens of Wizarding Britain watch for any suspicious behavior or sign of imminent attack. If you suspect something is amiss, please contact the Ministry, but do so only with prudence. This is a time when we should be uniting against the Death Eaters, not fighting amongst ourselves. If we remain united, we have a chance of defeating Fenrir and his crew once and for all. Thank you."

The audience applauded as Severus stared at the radio across the room, wondering where to even begin with his brewing. Wolfsbane would be the logical choice, now that so many more wizards would be in need of it. But the lycanthropy cure was just as urgent. Perhaps if he returned to his store and took stock of his Wolfsbane supply he'd have a better idea where to begin…

"I will now take your questions," Kingsley announced before exhaling. "Yes Ms. Skeeter?"

"Do you have any news on Ronald Weasley?"

Severus wandlessly turned off the radio. With all the things to worry about in regards to the Death Eaters and their attack, why would anyone care about Ron Weasley?

* * *

George slumped in the waiting room chair, still debating whether or not to give in to sleep. While his body was beyond exhaustion, his fear and concern for his mother and brother would not allow him to close his eyes. If something happened while he was asleep…Merlin he could not even imagine losing either of the two.

"George?"

George looked up and smiled. "Hello, Ginny."

Ginevra embraced George and cried into his shoulder. "I came here as soon as I heard the news last night, but they had both already been wheeled into surgery. I thought about waiting out here, but it was getting late and the Mediwitch told me they probably wouldn't have any news until morning."

"That's all right," George answered. "You needed to take your baby into consideration; I would have called you if something had developed."

"I'm so worried about them," Ginny cried as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I know we haven't gotten along these past few years, but that doesn't mean I ever stopped loving them."

"I know," George replied as he embraced her and allowed his tears to join hers.

"Mr. Weasley?" a Healer began as he entered the room.

"Here!" he replied as he and Ginny separated.

"Could I see you in another room to discuss your relatives' condition?" the Healer asked.

"You bet," George answered before he noticed the Healer glance over at Ginny. "This is my sister, Ginny Malfoy."

The Healer smiled as he extended a hand. "I'm Abraham Green. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ginny smiled and shook his hand. "Likewise."

"If you would like, Mrs. Malfoy, you may join us in the room."

"Please," Ginny answered.

The Healer led them in silence to an office with only a padded blue chair, an examining table, and a stool on rollers. Ginny sat on the padded chair and George stood in the corner. The Healer then closed the door. "How bad are they?" Ginny asked.

"We'll start with your mother," the Healer replied. "She has what we call a dry bite. She did not become infected with lycanthropy."

"Thank Merlin," George sighed.

"She lost several milliliters of blood, and needed a transfusion. We've healed most of her wounds, but there will be severe scarring. We could not undo that," the Healer began.

"Just as long as she's alive," George replied.

"Yes," the Healer replied. "Your brother is alive as well, although he's in much more critical condition."

The siblings stared at him, hanging onto his every word. "Your brother sustained a concussion, but it should not cause any lasting damage. He also broke his back, but we were fortunately able to undo most of the physical damage from his injury. With special therapy, he should be able to walk again soon."

"Good," Ginny replied.

"He shattered his left humerus, and has a compound fracture in his right ulna. We were able to heal those, but he will need to be careful not to lift more than five kilos for the next few months. Finally, he shattered both of his femurs. We did the best we could to heal those."

"Are they fully healed?" George asked.

"No," the Healer admitted. "We will need to put his legs in a cast and monitor them for the next few weeks. With luck, they will heal enough for him to be able to walk again soon."

"What about his Quidditch career?" George asked. "He loves playing Quidditch."

The Healer sighed. "At the moment, playing Quidditch is completely out of the question. I fear his Quidditch career may be over."

* * *

Severus reread the note as his whole body grew numb. After a few more readings, he could no longer deny that not only had Fenrir been in the store, but he had also rummaged through his potions. Just the thought of him contaminating all those potions made Severus sick.

Furious, he tore through the aisles, pointing his wand at each and every vial and casting a diagnostic spell to determine whether or not tampering had occurred.

None of them appeared to have been contaminated, not even the Wolfsbane.

After a sigh of relief, he noticed the empty shelf which once contained Polyjuice. He scowled as he added brewing more Polyjuice to his mental checklist. While he was at it, he'd ask Kingsley to propose a law aimed at regulating the usage and sale of the potion. Merlin knew how much trouble it was causing.

He shoved the idea of legislation out of his mind as he returned to the section containing the Wolfsbane. As he took stock of the potion, a terrifying thought came to his mind.

Hermione could have been at the store. She may have needed some ointment for Rose and wandered in just as Fenrir and his goons had begun their raid. When they saw her, they may have bitten her, or Merlin, he couldn't even fathom what else they might have done to her.

When he'd entered this marriage, Hermione had simply been a roommate, a partner with whom to cohabitate in an arrangement of convenience. The idea, however, of never seeing her smile again when he woke up, of never hearing her coo at Rose, never hearing her shoo the elves from the kitchen, or never again lying beside her at night was unthinkable. He could no longer picture being completely happy in a world that didn't include her, something up until now he'd never thought possible

He loved her.

Severus loved Hermione.

The word love exploded in his brain, nearly causing him to break down and cry at his poor luck. He remembered clearly her diatribes against love, and how she used to state, "if I never fall in love again, I'll be the happiest woman alive." Maybe she was just hurt from Weasley when she'd stated those words, but even if her heart did heal enough for her to love again, it seemed highly unlikely that she'd look in his direction. Surely she could do better with someone more handsome, someone younger… someone who could actually read Rose one of those nauseatingly sweet fairy tales instead of reciting potions formulas to her.

He collected the thirty vials of Wolfsbane and retreated to the fireplace, wondering how he could have been so blind as to once again fall in love with a woman who would never return his affection.


	121. Chapter 121

**AN: YAY! 1,000 reviews! I finally made it! *Throws imaginary balloons in the air and begins giving readers imaginary slices of whatever cake they desire.*** **Thank you so much everyone! I truly appreciate all of those who take the time to review my work, as well as read my story! Those who favorite this and put this on alert are awesome as well! You all make this worth while! Thank you!**

**Although I have a one grand reviews, I do not own Harry Potter, the song this story is named after, Charlie's Angels, or anything else recognizable.  
**

Hermione dipped her fork onto the syrup filled plate and raised it. Then she drizzled the syrup onto the pancakes, hoping the allure of the sugary sweetness would spark her appetite.

"Honey, are you all right?" Muriel asked before finishing the last bite of her own breakfast.

"She probably just needs some bacon," Wilford answered with a smile. "You can't have pancakes without bacon."

"Yes you can," Muriel replied as she glared at him.

"I'm fine, but I just don't think I have much of an appetite right now. It's probably just fatigue from listening to Rose cry all night."

"Or maybe you miss your husband," Muriel suggested.

Hermione sighed. "I do miss chatting with Severus and watching him with Rose, but he needs to get some work done."

"Are you sure you don't want to join him? We wouldn't mind watching Rose for a few days," Muriel offered.

"Oh no!" Hermione answered. "I wouldn't want to impose on you like that. Besides, we'd miss Rose after a few hours." Then Hermione chuckled. "I honestly wonder if Severus is getting a little antsy, himself. Those two have been inseparable since the day she was born."

Hermione did not notice the uncomfortable glance her parents exchanged. "I suppose it's nice for him to have a child in his life," Muriel began.

Hermione gave her a sad smile. "He sometimes considers himself a horrid parent, but I think he is quite sweet with Rose. He really loves her."

"That much is obvious," Muriel agreed. "I'm sure Rose loves him very much as well."

"She does," Hermione replied. "She cried a little louder and longer than usual last night, but that is not unexpected. At her age she shouldn't be able to understand that Severus is a being separate from her."

"Oh?"

Hermione blushed. "I read that in a book. Babies don't gain a sense of others for another few months. Rose probably doesn't even realize her hand is attached to her arm.

Muriel chuckled. "Severus was watching Rose figure out what her hand was the other day. It was adorable."

Hermione's face seemed to lighten, until a soft cry came from the other room. "Rose probably needs changing."

Hermione got up from her chair, but before she could leave, Muriel began, "Call Severus."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Call Severus. It's obvious that you miss him."

"He's probably busy right now…"

"Too busy for his wife and daughter?"

"Good point," Hermione smiled wistfully as the crying from Rose's room grew louder. "I'm coming, Rose, just hold on."

* * *

Severus hated himself when he gave in to the temptation to drink.

The instant alcohol slipped down his throat his thoughts flashed to earlier days when he could smell it on his father's breath as he ranted about life's latest injustice. Even so, shame and self-loathing continued to fill the glass, despite the efforts of an inner voice that warned him he should know better. He was, when push came to shove, a spineless bastard after all, with few other available coping mechanisms. After a few more sips the annoying voice would be silenced, anyway, leaving an empty void in its wake.

As Severus swigged down Mr. Ogden's Finest, he thanked whoever was listening that Rose was not there to witness this little pity party. His stomach churned at the thought of Rose following in his alcohol footsteps. He would have to polish his very best "drowning your sorrows only multiplies them" lecture should the occasion require it and pray he sounded convincing.

He took another gulp before smirking. Although Rose was now the Snape…or was it Prince?... heir, she did not have his genes. In this particular matter he was grateful. The Weasleys did not seem to engage in alcohol therapy so perhaps she'd never feel compelled to drown her sorrows as Severus was right now. Unless drinking behaviors were obtained through observation: nature or nurture? In either case, Severus would be sure Rose never saw him drink, no matter how painfully he had to endure another unrequited love.

His mind then turned to Hermione and he smiled before taking another agonized gulp. The desire to jump through the floo, carry her to their bed and show her, if not tell her exactly how much she meant to him was overwhelming. His track record with such displays of affection, however, was abysmal. One wrong word… one misstep, no matter how well-intentioned… could quite possibly end their domestic arrangement, leaving him irretrievably broken. A life without Hermione and Rose in it was not worth any such risk.

Why did he allow himself to get so close to his wife?

"Because you're stupid," he muttered before gulping down the rest of the Firewhiskey. "You were stupid to fall in love with her, and you're stupid to care for her as much as you do now."

"Severus?"

His heart skipped a beat as he noticed the tell-tale green flames. "Shit," he muttered.

"Severus? Are you there?"

"I'm coming!" he slurred as he stumbled across the room and rummaged for a sober up potion which he gulped, flinching at the bitter aftertaste. Then Severus attempted to straighten his robes as he strode to the fireplace. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Severus. Are you well?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances. Why?" Severus asked.

"You look like hell."

Severus sighed. "Fenrir broke into the apothecary."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

Severus could hear Rose fuss in the background, Hermione turned slightly, desperately trying to calm her. "Is Rose there?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I think she misses hearing her daddy's voice," Hermione replied before cooing, "Do you want to say 'hi' to Daddy, Rose?"

There was no answer, but Severus could see the child's face. He beamed as he cooed, "Hello Rose. Are you being good for Mummy?"

"She's doing fairly well, except at night. She's inconsolable at bedtime," Hermione replied.

"Well Rose, you need to sleep more. You'll feel better as will your mother."

Hermione laughed as Rose stared in wonder at the flame, trying to figure out how Daddy's voice got into the fireplace. "Mummy will feel better if you sleep, Rose. Speaking of which, Grandma wants to hold you. Say goodbye to Daddy!"

"Goodbye Rose," Severus replied.

"Bye Daddy," Hermione squeaked before leaving just long enough to hand Rose over to Muriel. Then, she returned.

"What were you saying about Fenrir and the store?" Hermione asked.

Severus sighed. "Fenrir and his followers broke in and left me a lovely note stating I could not escape them. They only stole Polyjuice; none of the other potions was contaminated."

"Merlin, Severus. Should Rose and I come back home where we have a ward to protect us?"

"No. I doubt Fenrir is going to lead his Death Eaters halfway across the world just to antagonize me, especially when they have new recruits to train."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Things are getting bad there aren't they?"

"Things look worse for the Ministry every day," Severus confirmed.

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "I have faith in you. We'll get through this somehow."

"Yes, we will."

"Please come visit sometime tomorrow. Rose and I miss you."

"I will," Severus promised.

"I guess I'll see you then."

"I'll stop by tomorrow. Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye, Severus."

The connection than died. Hermione turned away with a smile of relief. Her smile, however, faded when she noticed the expressions on her parents' faces.

"Hermione, what is going on between you and Severus?"


	122. Chapter 122

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! Your support is greatly appreciated!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

"What do you mean, 'What's going on between you and Severus'?" Hermione asked as Rose yawned and settled herself into her grandmother's arms.

Muriel glanced at Wilford, who nodded in her direction. "I'm going to set Rose down for a nap."

"Okay," Hermione answered, suddenly feeling as if she was once again a teenager, awaiting a lecture for a broken curfew.

Muriel left the room as Wilford's face became more serious. "Hermione," he began, choosing each word carefully. "Have you ever truly looked at Rose and Severus together?"

"Of course I have," she answered with a shy smile. "Rose spends as much time with Severus as she does with me."

"Has it ever occurred to you that they do not look alike."

Hermione's face completely drained of color. "I suppose Rose does look quite a bit more like me."

"She looks much more like you than Severus, doesn't she?" Wilford asked as Muriel emerged from the hallway with a somber expression.

"Yes, but genetics is an interesting thing. Some children look like their mothers, some like their fathers, and others a combination of both," Hermione answered.

"Dear, what I think your father is trying to say is that the story of Rose's conception never quite made sense," Muriel interjected.

"What about it does not make sense?" Hermione asked as she retreated towards the couch.

"You were so in love with Ron," Muriel began as Hermione sat down. "You were preparing yourself to marry him. All you wanted was to be with him. Then you announced you were pregnant."

"According to you, you'd been carrying on a relationship with your husband Severus. Allegedly, he's Rose's father because you and Ron wanted to wait to enjoy marital relations until…well, marriage," Wilford chimed in.

"We did," Hermione choked as bile began to crawl up her throat. Must they throw her past stupidity in her face?

"Hermione, that isn't like you!" Muriel replied. "How could you throw away your virginity for a fling with an ex-professor? You were so in love with Ron… to betray the man you considered the love of your life for someone with whom you'd only recently reconnected doesn't make sense."

Boiling tears filled Hermione's eyes. "I wish Rose had been conceived that way! I wish she'd been conceived in some fling with Severus instead of with Ron!"

"So Severus is not the father?" Muriel asked.

"No," Hermione replied as she hung her head. "But you can't tell anyone."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Wilford exclaimed.

Hermione raised her head in pure shock. New tears filled her eyes as she watched the vein in her father's neck bulge through his red skin.

"Wilford, calm down," Muriel began.

"No! You led this man on, convinced him he was Rose's father, and then married him! What the hell has gotten into you Hermione? Are you even the same person we raised?"

"It wasn't like that," Hermione cried.

Muriel glared at her husband before sitting down beside Hermione. "What was it like then, Hermione?" Muriel whispered.

"Severus knew Rose wasn't his," she mumbled.

"What?" Wilford asked, his fury quickly deflating.

"Severus knew Rose wasn't his because I never slept with Severus until our wedding night. I didn't even reconnect with him until I was almost four months along!" she cried.

Wilford sat beside her and began massaging her back. "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione did not answer immediately, but instead continued to bury her head in her mother's chest. When she emerged she wiped her eyes and gasped, "Ron and I stopped using protection. At first it was an accident,, but he thought casting the spell and drinking the potion killed the mood. I found out I was pregnant with Rose two months after he returned to his team."

Hermione then hiccupped and tried to regain her composure. "I told Ron about Rose when he came home on a break, but he denied that the child was his."

"How could he?" Muriel asked.

"I don't know. I think he just didn't want Rose. He left me that night and announced he had a new girlfriend. I spent the next two weeks crying my eyes out and trying to figure out what to do. The day I met up with Severus was the day I was going to write you and ask to come home. The Wizarding World…they would never accept a bastard child into their society."

"Why would Severus agree to raise a child that wasn't his?"

Hermione swallowed. "His grandmother had died and left him a large sum of money. All he needed to do to inherit it was marry and one day produce an heir. When he met me, he tried flirting with me." Hermione then smirked. "He was horrendous at trying to strike up a conversation, but when he finally came clean and told me of his situation I realized it could be the best thing for Rose: she would have a name and we would be able to remain in the Wizarding World. I asked him to consider me for his wife.

I told him about Rose at the end of our first date. He was initially less than enthused, but decided rather quickly that if he married me he'd have his wife and heir, thus fulfilling the stipulations of his grandmother's will."

"So this was all a business arrangement for him?" Muriel asked.

"No," Hermione replied as her eyes became misty. "He fell in love with Rose somewhere along the way. He's an excellent father to her, and he does not care that she is another man's child. Honestly, I think he sees a part of himself in her."

"What do you mean?" Muriel asked.

"Severus never felt wanted or loved by his family… or anyone for that matter. He did not want Rose to grow up experiencing those same feelings. I think he's done a fabulous job of making her feel loved."

"Indeed he has," Muriel replied.

Wilford sighed. "Severus is a good father." Then his eyes flickered in rage. "When I see Ronald, I'm going to castrate him."

Hermione sighed. "He's happy with his Quidditch career."

"But it won't last forever," Wilford answered, "And really, what kind of man denies his own daughter? Does he not care about her? Does he not have even an iota of humanity?"

"Who knows?" Hermione replied. "It's his loss in the end. Severus will be the father Rose needs, and I'll have a husband who treats me with respect."

"Do you love Severus?" Muriel asked.

"Excuse me?"

Muriel smiled. "Do you love Severus? You made your marriage sound like a contract, but you two are quite affectionate with each other."

Hermione paused. "Severus makes sure the marriage is pleasurable for me, and I try to make it pleasurable for him."

"So this is still just a business contract for you?"

Hermione took a shaky breath. "No."


	123. Chapter 123

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support and am glad so many people enjoy this story!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

Severus absently stirred a cauldron of Wolfsbane, wishing not for the first time that the potion required fifty, rather than five hundred turns. After he finished, it would need to set for two days before he could complete the final phase of brewing and then bottle it.

This was the second batch he'd made today but the two cauldrons combined would treat at most one hundred people. If reports of the number of those turned were an accurate indication, much more Wolfsbane would be required. Several other potions masters were also on the task but at the rate Fenrir was churning out lycanthropes they would all soon be overwhelmed.

Just as fatigue and a touch of stress-induced heartburn threatened his concentration, he turned his thoughts to Rose and how she had slept so peacefully in his arms a few nights before. What Severus had done to earn such complete and total trust was a mystery to him, but he was grateful for it. No matter what happened with Fenrir, he was determined to be a good father to Rose. He would walk through fire to protect her and spare no resource to provide for her. Severus smirked as he pictured himself and Hermione debating potions ingredients and procedures while Rose looked on from her playpen. He let out a soft chuckle, imagining her arguing with Slughorn… and winning… in her first year Potions class, that is if Minerva ever permitted her to walk the halls of Hogwarts.

If Rose expected a normal childhood, she was doomed to disappointment.

Severus' brow furrowed in concentration: three hundred ninety-nine… four hundred… If there was one thing he wanted to teach Rose before she left the house it would be penmanship. There was nothing more frustrating than spending half the night trying to decipher a student's handwriting. How many times had he squinted himself nearly blind trying to tell the difference between words like "the," "Thames," "thyme," and "Thailand"? No daughter of his would create such atrocious script.

He shook his head at four hundred and fifty stirs. The child had yet to lift her head or smile of her own volition, and he was already formulating lesson plans for her. When the war was over, he should allow her to enjoy her childhood, to relish her youth…

Then his thoughts wandered to the dunderheads who had earned so many detentions for their mischief-making and late night shenanigans.

Yes, Rose could enjoy being a child, but he would make sure she was a well-behaved child. He would not be as stifling or as strict as Lucius, but by Merlin he would instill in her all the manners, tact and courtesy her biological father lacked.

Speaking of Ron, he wondered what happened to him at the Quidditch World Cup? He almost regretted turning off that radio interview…

Before he could continue with that train of thought, he reached his five hundredth stir. The color seemed right and a flick of the wand to check consistency proved that, too, was perfect.

Satisfied, Severus set the cauldron beside the one previously completed and began to tidy up his workspace. His stomach clenched in apprehension. While he knew just how to be a good father to Rose, he had no idea how to deal with his feelings for Hermione. It had been years since he'd had such close contact with a woman he truly loved, and his last experience had ended badly. Words are delicate, fickle things. Say the wrong thing at the wrong time and risk the sudden death of something lovely. Say nothing at all, however, and risk a much slower death from perceived apathy. Words left unsaid are much easier to remedy than words uttered and regretted; better to keep his emotions in check. Perhaps if he is patient, her feelings will develop; if not, at least he will still have his best friend.

* * *

"Rose, look! Daddy's back!"

Severus stepped through the fireplace and dusted himself off. "Hello Hermione, Rose. How have you been?"

"Rose misses her daddy," Hermione replied as she handed the child to her husband.

Severus took Rose in his arms and breathed in her baby scent. "I'm here now, Rose, and I'll try to visit as often as I can. Daddy will never leave you."

He then kissed Rose on the forehead, causing her eyes to widen as she recognized his familiar face and voice.

"I don't think she likes the way I change her nappies," Hermione continued. "She keeps glaring at me as if I'm doing it all wrong."

"I'm sure your mum is changing you just fine. She'd just like to wiggle out of that particular duty while Dad's here," Severus replied, glancing at Hermione.

Hermione smirked. "No, I think she just likes the sound of your voice better than mine."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why would any child want to hear my voice?"

"It's smooth, almost soothing when you speak a certain way," Hermione replied, settling onto the couch. Severus and Rose followed suit. "She responds instantly to that deep, rich tone of yours… when I try to calm her, she just complains even louder. I think she's actually asking for you."

"Maybe she's afraid of me. She calms herself because she senses my presence, the same presence that has prompted generations of students to call me the bat of the dungeons."

"That's silly and you know it," Hermione replied with a serious expression. "If Rose was afraid of you she'd never fall asleep in your arms. Rose adores you."

Severus peered down at the baby, who had settled comfortably into his embrace. "She does seem rather attached to me."

"We both are," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Severus' heart fluttered at the words, but he dared not press the issue. "How have you been?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "My parents cornered me about Rose's paternity. They know she's biologically Ron's daughter."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat. "What did they say?"

"Aside from wanting to castrate Ron and thinking you are the most gracious man in the world, nothing. They are continuing to spoil Rose, and don't seem at all bothered by the fact that her biological father is a man they can not stand."

"Do they intend to tell anyone?" Severus asked.

"No," Hermione replied. "They understand why you did what you did, and why they need to be quiet about her true paternity."

"Good."

"Besides, as far as they're concerned you are her father. You're the one waking up at night to change her nappies, not Ron."

"True," Severus replied with a smile as he watched Rose yawn. She then gazed up in shock, as though she did not know her mouth could open that wide. Severus smiled before cooing to her, "You are a most precious child."

Hermione saw a gleam in Rose's eyes… just a quick flash… that strangely mirrored the one in Severus' when he was teasing her. If Severus noticed it, he didn't comment on it. "I think Rose is pretty happy with her life, especially now that you're here."

"I am happy when she is happy," Severus replied, stroking Rose's cheek before turning his attention to his wife. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Severus whispered, "I've missed you two."

"We've missed you, as well."

Hermione leaned in for a chaste kiss that quickly deepened. Rose watched the display in wonder, thinking that parents were quite odd creatures, indeed.


	124. Chapter 124

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

Severus had always been a light sleeper. In his youth, it had been an early warning mechanism for those occasions when his drunken father would stumble in from the pub in a dark mood. During the War it had been a matter of survival to be ready to answer Voldemort's call at a moment's notice.

After the war his gift for hearing nighttime noises had been less in demand and he had grown used to the luxury of uninterrupted slumber. Rose's birth of course changed everything. A few jabs and mutters from Hermione of "Your turn to change her," had once again tuned his ear to the subtleties of nighttime noises. His return to Britain while Rose and Hermione remained with the Grangers provided a welcome respite from that unsettling state of "alert-sleep".

Tonight, however, held no such respite. Just as he had settled into bed after the long floo journey from Australia he was startled awake by something decidedly un-subtle: a distant, but distinct thud. He waited a few moments, nerves on edge, to be rewarded with another muffled thud, soon joined by a barrage of sound, increasingly louder and more frequent. Finally, the thudding culminated in a crash and a scream. Fully awake, wand at the ready, he scowled, dressed himself, and stepped outside to find the source of the nocturnal disturbance.

As he slipped through the open door another scream pierced the night. Severus whipped around to find a silhouette scrambling off the ground, wand in hand, muttering a string of curses. His mood soured as he recognized the voice. "Ms. Skeeter! Isn't it a little early in the month and a bit late in the evening for trick or treating?"

Rita's eyes flew open in horrified recognition as Severus approached her. "Hello, Mr. Snape. I was just wondering if you might be interested in granting me an interview."

"I hardly think two o'clock in the morning is an appropriate time to make such a request," Severus replied, his expression darkening.

"It's not at all unusual for households with newborns to be wide awake at this hour. By the way, how is the little dear? Would it be all right if I took a picture of her? All of Wizarding Britain is dying to know what the newest Prince heir looks like."

Severus smirked. "I might consider allowing you to photograph her, but it would come at a substantial price, say, sixth months of nappy duty?"

Rita suppressed a gag. "Perhaps the photo can wait. Babies are cuter when they're older, anyway."

Rita turned to leave as Severus warned, "Do not take me for an idiot, Ms. Skeeter. We both know you did not come here to take pictures of my daughter."

Rita slowly faced him and swallowed. "No, I actually came here on a far more important manner."

"And that would be…?"

"Well, Minister Shacklebolt mentioned a team of Potions Masters working on a cure for lycanthropy. I figured you had to be one of them."

"So you were going to sneak into my house to steal my formula?"

"It was more like look it over and inform the public of your progress!" she replied. When she saw this answer had not appeased him, she sighed. "I plead 'freedom of the press'. I wanted to write my article free from your wife's coercion tactics."

"If I didn't find my knowledge of your status as an unregistered animagus so useful, the Ministry would be on my doorstep right now."

"Please don't! I just wanted to know your plans, but now that I know you are awake we can have an interview!" she answered, clinging to some vestige of hope.

"I think not. As you might well suspect, I need my beauty rest."

Rita laughed with no small bit of hysteria, causing Severus to glower. Her good humor died in the face of his expression. "I'm sorry. I thought you were joking."

"Goodnight Ms. Skeeter!" Severus answered, his robe billowing in the night air as he turned to leave.

As he stalked back through the front door, Rita shouted, "Wait!"

Severus spun around. "What?"

Rita gave him a small smile. "Can you comment on Ron Weasley's injury at the World Cup?"

"Why should I care about Ron Weasley?" Severus snapped.

"Someone seems defensive," Rita needled.

"Weasley is no threat to me." Severus scowled.

"Ron could use his predicament to woo your wife back to his side."

Severus glanced at her, confused. "What exactly has Ron Weasley gotten himself into?"

Rita's face lit up. "Did you not hear? Fenrir almost killed him! The werewolf knocked Ron from his broom while it was still in mid-air. Ron could be paralyzed. Fans everywhere have been crying and praying for his swift recovery. Severus, where have you been?"

"Brewing potions," he muttered as a mélange of emotions overtook him. On the one hand he felt pity that the boy was hurt, but he also felt anger that so many people continued to adore him, oblivious to his betrayal of Hermione and Rose. Still, he was Rose's father, and if he died it would rob her of the opportunity to know her biological parent. Ron may be a jerk, but in all fairness Rose should have the chance to decide for herself whether or not he would have a place in her life.

An even less commendable though came to him: With the Weasley prat out of the way, Hermione might be better able to focus on building a future with Severus. Maybe then he'd be able to truly win her heart.

Severus was disgusted with himself for even entertaining such a thought. It wasn't so different from his gut reaction the night Voldemort planned the demise of James Potter.

Rita smirked. "You don't seem too upset about his fate."

"I was never close to Ron. While I am sorry misfortune has befallen him, I do not see why I should weep for him," Severus replied.

"Tell me, does Hermione know about his injuries?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"Are you hiding this from her?"

"Of course not," Severus replied.

Rita frowned. By the expression on his face Severus was being truthful. "When Hermione does have a statement to make, please ask her to call me. This could make for an interesting story."

"Why would she want to discuss her ex-fiancée with you, of all people?"

Rita's smirk only widened. "You seem oddly protective of her, almost as protective as you were of the memory of your former lover. Tell me, is Hermione your replacement for Lily?"

Rita screeched as a wave of pain coursed up her leg through her body and out her fingertips. When it stopped she tumbled to the ground. Severus loomed over her and answered in a very dark tone, "Hermione is her own woman; an incomparable witch. She is a replacement for no one."

"I understand," Rita squeaked.

Severus then marched back inside the house as Rita dragged herself up off the ground. She tried to follow him inside, but was once again impeded by the invisible ward.

Severus pulled his nightshirt back on and slid into bed. He muttered a few choice words about Rita as he rolled over. His muttering stopped, however, as he stared at the empty place in his bed beside him.

"Hermione," he whispered as he closed his eyes.


	125. Chapter 125

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I truly appreciate all of the support! It has truly made my year and one day on this site very enjoyable and very awesome!  
**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize**

Hermione eased herself into the tub until warm water covered her entire body. This was the first time she had indulged in a bath since Rose was born; the babe had just nursed and Hermione's parents had assured her that they could handle anything that came their way for the next hour, at least. A quiet, decadent soak sounded like a slice of heaven.

If she was honest with herself, she would have to admit to ulterior motives for the luxury. A good look in the mirror earlier in the day had proved a bit shocking. Her hair was badly in need of the products that had once tamed it into submission. Her skin was also showing the effects of inattention, but it was nothing a bit of exfoliation and moisturizer couldn't improve. Wistfully she mused that she'd had time to actually apply lotion before Rose was born. Hell, she had time to do a lot of things before Rose was born. It was time to reclaim some of those routines before her looks actually frightened someone.

Hermione bent her knees and scooted forward until her hair was submerged. Popping back up, she worked her favorite shampoo into her scalp, then submerged herself again until all the shampoo had wafted into the water. For the first time in weeks she felt truly clean and incredibly relaxed. Hopefully Severus would notice the difference when he arrived later on tonight. She might feel compelled to hex him if he did not.

She sighed as she worked conditioner into her long tangles. No matter how sleek her hair looked or how well she dressed, there was still a lot of work ahead to remedy what pregnancy had done to the rest of her body. Although she'd been applying a salve to her abdomen, stretch marks were still plainly visible. She had lost quite a bit of her pregnancy weight, but there remained a stubborn little pouch below her stomach that only exercise would cure. How was she going to find time to exercise when she didn't even have time to sleep? Of all the things she had read or been told about having a baby, the one thing she wished she'd understood more clearly was just how little time she would have to herself. Of course, if she had known, she might have had second thoughts about becoming a mother. "No," she smiled. "Rose has been worth it all."

Hermione sighed as she slid back down into the water. Once she was finished with her bath she'd slip into a nice shirt and her best jeans. She wanted to put some extra effort into looking good for Severus. Maybe she'd even have a little fun, letting him think he had forgotten an important occasion… Hermione smirked at the thought of him squirming to remember if it was her birthday, their anniversary, or some other special day that would have warranted her extra efforts.

Rose began to fuss in the other room. "I've got it!" Muriel yelled.

"Thank you!" Hermione answered.

Whatever she decided to wear, Severus would need to arrive fairly quickly after she put it on. Merlin only knew that the minute she decided to dress nicely was the minute Rose chose to spit up… or worse.

* * *

Severus stood frozen in front of the fireplace, floo powder in hand, his mind quickly sorting through the options for telling Hermione about Ronald and his untimely accident. Part of him wanted to just hand her a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and leave, but that approach seemed incredibly cold. Another internal voice advised him to keep his silence. After all, she was his wife, not Weasley's. Why should she care about his bad luck? But then he remembered how poorly she had reacted to his hiding the Death Eater escape from Azkaban. He'd do almost anything to avoid another row like that.

Who was Severus kidding anyway? She still loved Weasley, though he could not for the life of him understand why. Even on the off chance her feelings for the ginger prat had changed, the man was still Rose's biological father. For that reason alone Hermione deserved to know what had happened. Breaking it to her would be difficult, though. Perhaps if he tried for a little sensitivity… Severus chuckled at the thought. Sensitivity was admittedly not his strong suit.

Maybe he should just step into the floo and see where their conversation led. Surely he could find an appropriate opening. After all, he'd faced Voldemort with news of devastating defeats. How much more difficult could it be to face his wife with the news of her ex-lover's injuries?

After taking a deep breath, Severus cast the floo powder and recited her parents' Australian address.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed as he stumbled across the threshold. She turned to Rose and smiled. "Daddy's here!"

Rose watched as Severus brushed soot from his robes. Her eyes widened as the fabric swished with each stroke of his hand, then billowed as he turned to greet her. Someday, she wanted to have robes like that so she could brush off the black dust and make them swish and billow, too. If she could just figure out how to stand… and brush… and twirl.

"Hermione," Severus began, breathing in sharply as he took in her appearance. Her deep red blouse and dark washed jeans clung perfectly to her body, accentuating all of her best features. Her hair appeared a bit more subdued, although he had never minded her wild curls, especially first thing in the morning, when they were at their most alluring. Still, Hermione had obviously put a lot of effort into her appearance tonight which he duly noted and definitely appreciated. "Hermione," he repeated. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied with a slight flush. "Grandma and Grandpa babysat so I could take a real bath this afternoon."

"You look radiant," Severus replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered. "It's amazing what a relaxing soak can do for the spirits. I didn't realize how tired and stressed I was."

"I'll have to remember that when you return home," Severus replied, wondering if any of their tubs could accommodate two.

Rose began to fuss in Hermione's arms. "Do you want to see Daddy?" Hermione cooed before handing her to Severus.

Severus took the child and smiled down at her, offering her a finger to grasp. "Hello, Rose. Daddy missed you. It sounds like you were very good to Mummy today. Did you let her take a nap, too?"

Rose simply stared, trying to figure out how to ask him for a billowy robe of her own. Crying only resulted in feedings or nappy changes, neither of which she needed. Maybe if she tried that talking thing he always did, but how the heck did that work?

Severus smiled as he gazed into her eyes. "Something's going on in that head of yours," he cooed. "You're thinking about something."

"What do you think she's thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Probably wondering how to make that potion I told her about last night."

Hermione laughed. "She probably had no idea what you were talking about! If she's thinking about your potion, she's probably wondering about something a little more basic, like what a cauldron is."

Severus smirked. "I'll have to take her on a tour of the lab then."

"It would be a good way to teach her language skills and enhance her vocabulary… when she finally gets a vocabulary."

"It will," Severus replied before kissing Rose on the cheek. "Maybe if I'm lucky her first word will be dunderhead."

"Severus! That's horrible!"

"What's so horrible about it?"

"She'll grow up wearing black and scaring the other children! She won't have any friends if she calls them dunderheads and deducts points from them."

"I think she'd look quite good in black," Severus replied as he pictured Rose in a robe like his. "Besides, I'd teach her what a dunderhead was so she'd only apply the term to someone when it was appropriate."

"Rose is doomed," Hermione muttered.

"Most assuredly," Severus smirked.

"But she'll have her father's love," Hermione continued, "and in that she will be a lucky girl, indeed."

"Nothing will shake my love for this child," Severus answered before taking a deep breath. "But now that we're on the subject of fathers, I need to tell you what has happened to her biological father."

"What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

He sighed. "Apparently Fenrir nearly killed him."


	126. Chapter 126

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

Severus held his breath as he watched varying emotions play across Hermione's face. "What, what exactly happened?" she finally asked.

Severus exhaled. "Let's sit down on the couch."

"Yes, let's," Hermione murmured weakly as she tried to take in what Severus had just said.

Together they sat. Severus peeked down at Rose to make sure she was still asleep and gently kissed her on the forehead before looking up at Hermione and continuing, "Fenrir attacked the Quidditch World Cup. Apparently he specifically targeted Mr. Weasley in the course of that attack."

"How did he hurt Ron?" Hermione asked.

Severus tried to gauge her mood; she was a bit shaken, but seemed more interested than emotionally invested in learning the details of the attack. "From what I read in the paper, Fenrir charmed a Quaffle to chase after Ronald. The Quaffle hit him and knocked him off his broom. He fell quite some distance and landed on his back, unable to move off the field. George apparated him away to safety."

"What injuries did he sustain?" Hermione asked.

"He had a concussion, a broken back, and numerous broken bones. The Healers placed him in a medically induced coma in order to give his body time to mend, especially his back."

"Will he be able to walk?"

Severus could see tears begin to well in her eyes. "With therapy, he may be able to walk. The Healers are not yet sure. What they are sure of is that Ronald's Quidditch career is over."

"Under the circumstances, I'm not surprised," Hermione replied.

Severus sighed in resignation. "I'd understand if you wanted to see him…"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"If seeing Ron will make you feel better…"

"Why would I want to see him?" Hermione asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "He abandoned me, he refused to acknowledge Rose as his own, and he continues to blast us all in the papers. I have no desire to see him."

"He was your best friend."

"Was being the operative word," Hermione replied.

"I just thought you might want to pay him a visit in the hospital."

"I don't."

"Very well," Severus averted his eyes to Rose's sleeping form and smiled softly despite himself.

They sat in a strained silence as Hermione gathered her thoughts. Finally, she began, "I do not want Rose to see who I am around him."

Severus looked up in shock. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "He never appreciated me, not even when we were first years. It took him forever to realize I was a girl. He saw how hurt I was to see him with Lavender, yet he continued to throw their relationship in my face. The whole time, I was the one pathetically waiting for him like some sort of lost puppy waiting for its owner. When we finally got together, I thought all my dreams had come true. They soon turned into nightmares, though I did not want to admit it."

"It wasn't all bad," Severus muttered. "You got Rose out of it."

Tears came to Hermione's eyes. "I know, and I thank God every day for her. I just wish she didn't have to learn some day that her biological father didn't want her… that her mother created her with a man who couldn't even envision holding her."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

Tears continued to fill her eyes. "Do you remember when I was crying after Harry's funeral?"

"You were upset because Ron said he never wanted to marry you," Severus replied, fighting to keep his expression neutral.

"That upset me at the time, but now I'm more upset about the things he said about Rose."

"What did he say about Rose?" Severus asked, his voice darkening.

"He said he never wanted a baby, that he couldn't envision waking up at all hours of the night for her, or tending to her her during the day… and he couldn't imagine holding one of those 'things' while it drooled all over him."

"Rose is not a thing," Severus growled.

"I know," Hermione replied as she pensively smiled down at the sleeping child. "I was too humiliated for those words to make their full impact at the time. Looking back now, though, I realize Rose deserves a father who sees her as the beautiful little person she is, not an insensitive jerk like Ron." Hermione then looked up at Severus. "That's why I'm glad you are her father, not Ron."

Severus twitched a smile, then shifted his gaze to the bundle in his arms. "Would you like to hold her?" he asked.

"She's comfortable with you," Hermione replied, oblivious to the thoughtful look in her husband's eyes.

Severus debated with himself. He really was desperate to know something, but he wasn't sure he was prepared for her answer. On the other hand, the truth might save them both an enormous amount of heartache later on. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What if Ron had said something else at Harry's funeral?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Severus took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst. "What if Ronald had said he wanted to marry you? What if he had said he wanted Rose? What would you have done?"

Hermione appeared thrown by the question, but did not say anything tight away. "I don't know," she finally answered. "I really never expected him to take me back. I just wanted answers from him."

"Would you have divorced me to be with him?"

"No," she answered in a soft voice.

Severus hadn't expected to hear that. "Why?" he asked. "Ronald was the love of your life, the man you expected to marry. You only married me when I offered to help you clean up his mess. Why would you have stayed with me, a man you did not want or love?"

"Because you saved Rose's life," she replied. Severus raised an eyebrow. "When Rose's heart rate was decreasing you were the one who spoke to her and brought her back. She lived because you begged her to."

"So you would have stayed with me out of gratitude?" Severus pressed.

"Not just that… I promised to help you obtain your fortune," Hermione answered. "If I divorced you, Minerva would've swooped in like a vulture and dashed your dreams of an apothecary chain. Of course, I suppose you could still have had a little time to find another wife… but on such short notice you might have ended up with a dunderhead." She smirked. "That would have been tragic, now, wouldn't it? Besides, then it might appear that only dunderheads would marry you and how would that make me look? I do have my pride to consider, after all."

Severus chuckled. "So you would've stayed with me for the sake of your pride."

"Well… maybe a little more than that," she answered a bit more soberly. "I considered you a friend. I agreed to this marriage to help you, for better or worse, and true friends don't break promises.

Ron had already abandoned Rose and me once. I could not risk that happening again. You have been nothing but supportive and steadfast since you learned I was carrying Rose. The choice was a no-brainer, really."

Severus felt his heart warm as a sense of relief washed over him. At the very least, he had Hermione's loyalty, which was more than he had ever earned from anyone else. He smirked. "You do know that in a couple of weeks the deadline for my getting married will have passed."

"I honestly hadn't thought about that," Hermione admitted, then chuckled. "Of course, I haven't thought about much beyond feedings and sleep schedules the past few weeks…"

Hermione swallowed. "Do you regret marrying me?"

"No," Severus quickly answered. "Not at all."

"I don't regret marrying you, either," Hermione replied.

With that, Severus tentatively leaned in for a kiss. Hermione responded emphatically, leaving no doubt that she was happy with her choice.


	127. Chapter 127

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I really appreciate all the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

Hermione tossed onto her right side, pressing her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to invite sleep. A noise from the hallway aborted her efforts. Could Rose have woken up? No, her stomach was full, and her nappy was fresh. If Rose stayed on schedule she wouldn't wake for another two hours or so. It was probably just Hermione's father, sneaking into the kitchen for a leftover slice of pizza. Hermione sighed, then rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She could not get Severus' question out of her head.

"Why would you have stayed with me, a man you did not want or love?"

The truth was that Hermione would've stayed with Severus even if Ron had declared his love for her. Of that much Hermione was certain. Yet her reasons for staying were unclear even to her. Although she listed several to Severus, none of them seemed quite adequate or completely honest; in fact, they sounded more like excuses. But if they were excuses, then what was the truth?

Better yet, why did he even ask that question? What did he hope to gain from her answer? It was a stupid question. Hermione smiled. Yes, it was a stupid question and the sooner she pushed it out of her head, the better.

She closed her eyes, but the thought continued to nag at her. Once again she found herself staring at the ceiling. Hermione glared at a tiny spider in the corner as she considered her options: continue this irritating meditation or indulge in a shot of brandy to help her sleep. Resolving in favor of the brandy, she sat up only to slump back down in defeat. Alcohol and breast feeding didn't mix. She exhaled in frustration.

"Hermione?"

Hermione rolled over. "Mum? What are you doing up?"

Muriel stepped into her room. "I was checking to see that the doors were locked. On the way back to bed I saw you sitting up, wide awake. What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed. "I can't sleep. I'd kill for a glass of wine or a shot of brandy, but that wouldn't be good for Rose."

"You're right," Muriel replied before motioning for Hermione to scoot over and allow her mother to sit down. "I overheard you and Severus talking about Ronald and his injury. Are you worried about Ron?"

"No," Hermione answered. "I don't wish him ill, but I'm not invested in what happens to him any more. There's nothing I can do for him anyway."

"That's probably a good way to look at it. So what's keeping you awake?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just thinking about something Severus said."

"What did he say?"

Hermione shrugged. "He asked me if I would've run off with Ron after Harry's funeral if Ron had wanted me back."

"Would you have?" Muriel asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "I'm positive of that."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you still thinking about it?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Because I'm not sure why I'm so confident I would've stayed with Severus and it puzzles me, too, why he even asked the question."

Muriel shook her head. "You really don't know the answer?"

"He probably just wants to make sure his position as Rose's father is secure."

"What?" Muriel asked, completely taken aback.

"He and Rose have always had a special bond, even before she was born. Severus loves Rose, and a part of him would die if she were taken away from him. That's probably where the question came from."

"Do you really believe that's the only reason he asked?" Muriel inquired with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, what if he cares about you?"

Hermione sat up abruptly. "What do you mean?"

"He has treated you with nothing but respect and affection since we've met him. When he looks at you it's as if you're the only person in the world… as if you're the only person aside from Rose who matters to him. It's quite touching."

Hermione shook her head. "He likes me because I'm one of his few friends. There's nothing more to it."

"What if there is more to it?"

Hermione gazed at Mum in incredulous shock. "Mum, why would you say such a thing? Severus doesn't open his heart to other people. Rose is the exception to the rule. Besides," Hermione looked down and fiddled with the hem of the sheet. "I don't know why he'd feel anything more."

"Why wouldn't he feel something more? Are you so convinced you're impossible to love, Hermione?"

"What?" she nearly shouted.

"Hermione," her mother scolded.

Lowering her voice, Hermione continued. "I'm sorry, but love? Severus Snape does not love anyone except Rose."

"Has he ever said that?"

"He does not need to," Hermione replied. "Look, Severus no longer sees me as a student, which I appreciate, but he could not possibly see me as a lover. I'm needy, especially when I'm hormonal or when the Prophet splatters Ron's latest insults on the front page. I chase his house elves out of the kitchen, I am too independent, too chatty, and I make him try new foods."

"Your father does not always like to try new foods, either, but that does not keep him from loving me. The other things you mention seem quite minor, if not admirable."

"An independent woman who speaks her mind might sometimes be helpful in the lab, but she can be pretty irritating outside of the lab. There is no way Severus is in love with me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he likes his independence, too. He has spent most of his life alone. It's inevitable that one day he will get tired of hearing my opinions and start telling me to shut up."

"Would Severus really do that, or are you thinking about your relationship with Ron?" Muriel asked.

Hermione bowed her head. "Ron never wanted to hear what I had to say. Severus always listens to me, no matter how foolish I'm being."

Muriel lifted Hermione's chin until she met her eyes. "From what I can tell, Severus cares a deal for both you and Rose. I also think I know why you would have stayed with him."

"Why?"

"Because you love him."

Hermione gave her a blank stare. "Love?" she finally whispered.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. You and Severus are intellectually compatible and you seem to enjoy the same things. You seem to have forged a strong friendship, and he's treated you with more respect than any man other than your father."

"You're right," Hermione replied softly. "But love is a strong word."

"It's also a scary word."

"That it is," Hermione choked.

Muriel released Hermione's chin. "It is hard to love and to be loved. You and Severus have each been hurt before, but neither of you is damaged beyond repair. I'm not suggesting you tell him how you feel tonight or even tomorrow morning, but I would not wait forever."

"What if he does not return my feelings?"

"What if he does?"

Muriel left her daughter with a kiss on the forehead and much to think about. Hermione sat on her bed, staring into space as she contemplated the possibility of once again loving a man who might not love her back. Then she contemplated the equally terrifying possibility of loving a man who did love her back. What if she proved inadequate and unworthy of that love? What if he abandoned her?

Sighing, Hermione resigned herself to a sleepless night.


	128. Chapter 128

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"How is he?" Molly asked as she gingerly entered Ron's hospital room clad in a faded yellow dress. Half of her face was swathed in a large bandage; the other half was marked with scratches carefully mended. George tried not to shudder, but the pained expression on his mother's face revealed that he was not entirely successful.

"Ron is still comatose, but the doctors are planning to wake him up this morning."

"Good, it's been two weeks," Molly replied, glancing over at her youngest son. His head was the only part of him not encased in the full body cast. "He has lost weight," Molly thought, taking stock of his sunken eyes and cheeks. He had to be hot in that cast; it's a good thing he wasn't awake to feel the discomfort. Maybe a cooling spell would help when he regained consciousness.

"Is he awake yet?"

George glared at the intruder. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

The woman glared right back at him. "I'm his girlfriend. Why shouldn't I be here?"

"I don't know, Alicia. Where have you been the past two weeks?" George snapped.

"Trying to convince the Healers to let me see Ron," she argued back. "Until today his visitors were restricted to immediate family members."

"You disappeared when the werewolves attacked. Where did you go?" Molly accused.

"I grabbed a broom from one of the injured players and dove at Fenrir to keep him from hexing Ron. He knocked me out of the sky, but a cushioning charm saved my life. When I looked up to check on Ron, George already had him. The next thing I knew, they apparated away."

"Oh," Molly answered as she blushed. "We didn't realize."

"Everything happened so fast. LeStrange had attacked Mum and it was all I could do to get her and Ron to safety. If we'd known, we would have asked the staff to let you see him," George answered.

She shrugged. "I'm with him now, that's all that matters. I wanted to be here when he woke up."

"They plan to bring him out of the coma this morning," George replied.

"Thank Merlin," Ginevra began as she entered. "I came as soon as Dad told me."

"Where is Dad?"

"He'll be here with Bill and Charlie soon. Kingsley flooed them about an Order meeting just as we were leaving."

"Did they say when it would be?" George asked.

"I didn't hear because I'm still not a member," Ginevra replied. "I just apparated here when they gathered around the fireplace. I know the rules."

"If you'd like, we could ask to have you inducted," George offered.

"I would, but I don't think they'd trust me now that I'm a Malfoy," Ginevra replied with a glare at her mother.

"Water under the bridge, Ginny. No one had a clue that Fenrir Greyback was still alive. Draco and Harry were at odds. It wasn't a stretch to suspect him," Molly argued.

"Severus Snape tried to tell you Draco was innocent."

"He also led us to believe he wasn't sleeping with Hermione," George answered.

Ginevra shot him a look that could kill but before she could respond, Arthur announced, "We're here! Sorry we're late!"

"Thank goodness!" Molly replied as she embraced her husband and her sons. "Ginevra said Kingsley called."

"He wants to have an Order meeting in three days," Arthur answered.

"Well we'll be there then, if Ronald is out of the woods," Molly replied.

"Hello," the Healer announced as he strolled into the room. "How is everyone today?"

"As well as can be expected," Arthur replied.

"Great! Well, Ron's vitals are good, and according to our tests his back should be strong enough to endure minimal movement. It may be another week before he's out of the cast, but the healing spells seem to be doing their job just fine."

"Thank you so much!" Molly answered.

"My pleasure," he responded before turning to Ron. Pulling out his wand, he uttered an incarnation that caused Ron's face to softly glow. He slowly responded with a groan and a fluttering of the eyelids.

"Ronald!" his mother cried.

Ron moaned, "Where am I? Why am I so hot?"

"You're in a body cast, son. We're at St. Mungo's." Arthur said as they crowded around the hospital bed.

"I am?" Ron replied. "Why?"

"You were in a Quidditch accident. Fenrir Greyback attacked you."

"What?" Ronald asked. "No, he's dead. I killed him."

"He may not remember anything surrounding the time of his accident due to the concussion," the Healer stated.

"I had a concussion?" Ron asked. "I was stupid enough to fall off my broom?" Ron saw the confirmation in their eyes. "Oy, the boys back on the team won't let me live that down."

"You didn't just fall, Ron. You were knocked off your broom by Fenrir Greyback," Ginevra replied.

"Oh," Ron replied. "Wait, Fenrir's dead."

"Ron, what's the last thing you remember?" the Healer asked.

Ron grimaced in thought. "We were riding out into the field and I had just taken my place for the game."

"What was your position?"

"Keeper." he answered with confidence.

The Healer nodded. "Typical concussion symptoms. He should be fine, except he won't remember the events surrounding his injury."

"Great. Now, when will I be able to get back onto the field?" Ron asked.

The Healer frowned. "Perhaps we should discuss that when your injuries are a little better healed."

"Oh, a few broken bones won't keep me off the Cannons. I'll be good as new by next season!" he replied with a smile.

The Healer sighed. He may as well do this now and get it done and over with. "Mr. Weasley, that would be most unwise. Along with breaking your legs and arms, you also broke your back."

Ron's face paled. "C-can I walk? Will I be able to walk again?"

"More than likely yes, but you will need intensive therapy."

Ron gulped. "After the therapy can I maybe play Quidditch the following season?"

"One more fall… one more injury to your back and the damage could be far more severe… and more permanent. If I were you, I'd consider my Quidditch career over."

Ron thought, Why didn't Fenrir just kill me?

* * *

**Sorry the Snapes weren't in this chapter, but they'll be plenty of them in the next!**


	129. Chapter 129

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! I am thankful for all of your support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Look, Rose! It's Daddy!" Hermione cooed as Rose stretched and yawned in Hermione's arms. Catching her mother's gaze… and then her father's… her tiny mouth twisted, then stretched toothlessly.

"Is she?" Severus asked in wonder, taking in the little girl's expression.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied, squinting at her daughter's mouth. "They say it's only gas when babies are this young, but she really looks happy, not just ready to burp… or something else."

Severus moved closer and Rose's gummy grin widened. "Hi, little girl," he cooed. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Here, hold her while I get my parents," Hermione said breathlessly, handing the baby to Severus. "Mum! Dad!" Hermione called as she bolted towards their bedroom.

"You've made Mummy very happy," Severus began as he tucked Rose into the crook of his arm. The girl yawned and snuggled into his embrace. Severus chuckled. "I know I came a bit late tonight. The Minister was talking to me through the fireplace. I thought he'd never let me leave!"

Rose stared gravely… possibly even sympathetically… into his eyes. Severus gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting on the couch with a swish of his robes. Rose's eyes were immediately riveted to those robes. How did he get them to move like that? Could she learn to do it, too? If she turned up her mouth some more, would Daddy get her robes of her very own?

"She smiled!" Hermione exclaimed as she led her bleary eyed parents to the living room.

Lifting his gaze as his wife approached, Severus couldn't help but notice how her royal blue blouse was perfectly cut for her figure and how that particular color brought out the highlights in her hair. Merlin, if Hermione only knew how attractive she was…

Rose squirmed in Severus' arms, apparently grasping for something just out of her reach. He sighed and wondered if he might be doing the same.

"Come on Rose," Hermione cooed as she and her parents gathered around her. "Show Grandma and Grandpa how you can smile."

Rose looked up at Severus, as if asking for directions. "Go ahead Rose," he replied in a calm voice. "Make Mummy's day and smile."

Rose lips quirked into a lopsided grin at the sound of his voice. "That's it," Hermione laughed.

Rose then resumed her search, twisting her body and reaching out with her tiny hands.

Severus observed her curious behavior and asked, "Do you want to see my robe? Is that what you want, Rose?"

She continued to reach out, her face reddening in frustration and exertion. Severus fingered the hem of the robe and handed it to her. "Is this what you want?" he asked.

Her face lit up as she moved the fabric back and forth in her grasp, watching with fascination as light played across the rippling folds. "Oh, that's so cute!" Muriel gushed.

"That's our girl!" Wilford agreed before sighing. "We'll miss you two when you leave tomorrow."

"There's always the post, and I'll be sure to floo you every week," Hermione reassured them as she watched her daughter's antics.

"Having fun?" Severus chuckled. "Just don't put it in your mouth."

Rose looked up at her dad as if to ask him what the robe would taste like, then seemed to think better of it, returning to her earlier game, pleased with the feel of the satiny texture in her hands. Maybe she could not yet make the robes billow like her father could, but she could still pretend, at least for now.

The adults watched in amusement until Rose yawned, pulled the fabric up to her cheek, and closed her eyes. "We should probably head to bed. Goodnight Severus, Hermione."

"Goodnight," Hermione replied as her parents exited the room.

Severus shook his head. "Poor thing tired herself out before I could show her my present."

"Present?" Hermione asked.

Severus smirked. "Have you forgotten what day it is?"

Hermione's eyes widened in recognition. "She's a month old today!'

"Yes," Severus replied as he shifted Rose in his arms to pull something out of his pocket. "I saw this in a store window while I was out walking. I thought she might enjoy it."

He enlarged the object until Hermione could make out the distinctly equine shape. "A little horse," she whispered.

Rose opened her eyes and reached out to finger the plush toy. The hem of Severus' robe fell from her grasp as she hugged the horse to her. Severus smiled. "We talked once about buying her a horse. It's not from Kentucky but…"

"It's just fine for now."

Severus gazed into Hermione's eyes. "You look amazing in that outfit."

"Thank you," she blushed, pleased with the compliment.

"I really cannot wait for you to come home. I've missed you and Rose."

"We've missed you too," Hermione whispered.

Rose whined as the toy slipped from her fingers. Severus picked it up and gave it back to her. "You just miss having me there for nappy duty and 2:00 feedings."

"Well, that too, but in truth, I've missed having you around to talk to."

"You're the first to accuse me of being a good conversationalist," Severus replied.

"I enjoy our conversations," Hermione protested. "I've truly missed them."

Severus kissed her cheek. "The mansion feels empty without you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Merlin help me, but I've grown accustomed to your company."

"I've enjoyed my stay with my parents, but I'm ready to step back into our world… and our life together. I miss waking up together in our own bed, I miss researching potions with you, I miss using magic every day and I even miss the house elves," Hermione smiled.

"We have a pretty good life together," Severus ventured. "I can't imagine being married to anyone else."

"Neither can I," Hermione replied.

As Rose's eyes slid shut, she could feel her parents shifting towards each other in that thing they call kissing. Confusing people, they are. When they kiss her they use that funny word, "love". Why won't they use it with each other?


	130. Chapter 130

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I'm thrilled that people enjoy this story so much!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Just a few more minutes, Severus thought as he stared into the fireplace, barely suppressing a smile. Truth be told, being separated from Hermione and Rose had been torture. Short floo visits were no substitute for the companionship he had begun to crave. Besides, if he was going to make any headway at all on the lycanthropy potion, he would need Hermione's research skills.

Then he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Living and working with Hermione once again would make it more difficult to maintain the façade of mere friendship. He choked at the thought of bottling up his feelings for days… months… maybe years. When had this simple arrangement become so complicated?

"Severus!"

His heart skipped a beat as he glanced into the fireplace. He frowned when Kingsley's face appeared. "Hello, Minister Shacklebolt."

"Just confirming our meeting at seven tomorrow night."

"Yes Minister," Severus replied. Did he really believe I'd forget?

"The Weasleys have been a bit tied up at the hospital as of late, so we were unsure if we might have to change time or place. Ronald has awakened from his coma."

"Good for him," Severus grumbled.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at his tone. Was it the mention of Ron Weasleys name? Or something else entirely? Snape seemed all too anxious to end this floo call. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm expecting my wife and daughter to arrive from Australia within the hour," Severus answered.

"Then I shall not keep you. Tomorrow night at seven o'clock. Remember to bring the fifty vials of Wolfsbane with you."

"I will," Severus replied.

With that, Kingsley's face disappeared and Severus nervously continued to wait for his family to return.

* * *

Hermione stared into the fireplace as her heart raced. She couldn't wait to be reunited with Severus, to settle back into their comfortable routine. She missed talking over the news from the _Daily Prophet_, brainstorming ideas to improve potions recipes, and truth be told, she also missed falling asleep in his embrace.

Then again, once home she would be at a greater risk of revealing her true feelings for Severus. Although she had carefully considered her mother's words, it was just too soon to tell him how she felt. She would die if he didn't feel the same way. While some days she could swear she thought she saw love in his eyes, she couldn't be sure it wasn't wishful thinking. Lustful looks had fooled her once already with Ron. She needed to proceed with caution.

"Little Rosie's all ready to go," Muriel cooed as she entered the living room, her granddaughter in her arms. "We even convinced her to wear that cute little dress I bought yesterday."

Hermione smiled at the sight of Rose dolled up in a little white eyelet dress with a red bow around her waist. "She looks adorable," Hermione replied as her daughter reached out for her.

Rose glared at her mother, as if to chastise her for encouraging grandmother's fashion choices. Muriel chuckled. "I think she likes it about as much as you liked your first dress."

"At least she has kept it clean… so far," Hermione mused.

"Don't give her any ideas," Muriel warned playfully.

"Okay girls," Wilford announced as he walked into the room carrying several bags. "I think I have all of your things."

"Let me help you with that," Hermione replied as she pulled out her wand and shrunk the suitcases.

"Thank you," Wilford said gratefully as he collected the tiny packages for her.

"No, thank you, Dad," Hermione replied as she placed the shrunken bags in her pocket. "Are you sure we have everything?"

"If you forgot something, then you can just come back and pay us another visit." Wilford grinned

"Or we can mail it to you if Severus can't be parted with you anytime soon," Muriel added with a wink.

"Thank you," Hermione replied as her eyes began to water. "Thanks so much for everything you've done."

"Thank you for letting us get to know our granddaughter," Muriel answered before kissing Rose, then Hermione on the cheek. "We'll miss you both. Write often!"

"I will," Hermione promised.

"Goodbye, sweetie," Wilford replied. "The house won't be the same without you. If you ever need a break or a babysitter for an evening out, you know where to turn."

"Okay," Hermione replied before wiping her eyes. She took a shaky breath. "I should probably go before I start crying. Damn hormones."

Muriel smiled. "There's no harm in showing someone how you feel, Hermione."

The double meaning of her mother's words was not lost. "I'll remember that," Hermione answered before taking a shaky breath. "Goodbye Mum and Dad."

"Goodbye," they answered.

Hermione stepped towards the fireplace with Rose, threw in the floo powder, announced their address, and felt herself transported back home.

Rose began to fuss and sneeze as they stumbled out of the hearth into Severus' arms.

"Hello there," Severus smiled.

Hermione's eyes lit up when she gazed into his. "Hello, Severus." Then she looked down at Rose's dress, which was now covered in soot. "Oh no. This dress was white and really quite lovely when we left."

"Sorry. I probably should've cleaned out the floo," Severus answered as Rose sneezed again. "Bless you, Rose."

Rose did not look at all sorry that her dress was now black.

"No, I should've thought about that before flooing." Hermione replied as she dusted them off, much to Rose's chagrin.

"Sooty dresses aside," Severus grinned, wrapping his arms around his girls. "It's great to have you home again."

"It's great to be home again," Hermione answered, tucking her head under her husband's chin.

Rose smiled as she basked in her parents' embrace, feeling quite at home, herself.


	131. Chapter 131

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus peered into the box and re-counted the vials nestled there. Satisfied that he had the proper number, he sighed and trudged up the stairs, growing less excited about the Order meeting with each step. Being in the same room with the Weasleys was difficult enough, but remaining calm, sharp and productive under the influence of sleep deprivation would take superhuman effort. He wouldn't trade having his girls back home for anything, but would it kill Rose to just once sleep through the night?

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked, holding a bundle of blankets close to her chest.

"Almost," Severus answered as he peeled back a layer of fleece to reveal the baby within. "Hello little Rose," he cooed.

Rose grinned toothlessly at her father. "She doesn't fuss as much with the blankets around her. I think that may be why she was crying so much last night; she was just cold."

"I warned her not to get used to the Australian climate."

"I'm sure she'll adjust as soon as her mother figures out how many blankets to put on without overheating her." Hermione sighed. "I'd use a warming charm, but I've read that they can be too strong for babies."

"Then I suppose it's wise to cocoon her in blankets for now," Severus replied, kissing Rose on the forehead. "Be good for your mother."

Rose looked up at her father with obvious adoration. He smiled in return. "I love you, Rose."

"She loves you too," Hermione replied.

"I know," Severus answered before looking up at Hermione. I hope to be home before nine."

"I may be in bed by then," Hermione replied, yawning. "I'm still trying to adjust to the time change, not that I've been on any real schedule since Rose was born."

Severus chuckled. "I can relate."

He ducked his head to meet her lips, then lingered there until Rose complained. "Good luck," Hermione whispered.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Hermione."

Severus then billowed out the door, Rose's eyes tracking his dramatic exit with envy. "Goodbye, Severus," Hermione whispered.

* * *

"Professor Snape," Farrah purred as he stepped out of the hearth. "Long time no see."

"Indeed," Severus answered, dusting floo powder from his shoulders.

"How's your daughter?"

Severus abruptly looked up. Although she was ostensibly grinning, there was a disturbing, almost predatory, gleam in her eyes. "She is doing very well, thank you. She is with her mother."

"Wasn't Hermione a member of the Order?"

"She still is," Severus answered, struggling to maintain a cool façade. "But the antics of her ex-boyfriend's family are not conducive to her peace of mind."

"I heard about Ron's injury. How is she taking it?" Farrah asked.

"Very well."

"Has she visited him?" Farrah asked.

"No," Severus replied. "She does not feel she has anything of value to say to him."

"Maybe there's too much to say," Farrah offered.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, trying not to let her words worm their way under his skin.

"Well, they dated for several years, and she tried to pass off your baby as his. She may still be sorting out some lingering feelings for him."

"Or perhaps she is leaving the past in the past," Severus quietly retorted.

"It would be unnatural for a woman to leave behind someone she has loved for years and not feel even a shred of concern for his well-being."

"Perhaps, unless the man proved unworthy of her affection."

"Perhaps," Farrah conceded. "Then again, she may yearn for closure…or even for a second chance."

"Enlightening… but I did not come here to discuss the psychology of lost loves with you," Severus answered. "Where is this meeting being held?"

"Down the hall, first door to the left," Farrah replied with an overly friendly smile.

Severus nodded curtly before stepping through the door, trying his best to keep his insecurities at bay.

Weasley voices drifted into the hallway from the conference room. Severus swallowed and donned a mask of self control before entering, praying he could get through the evening without shedding Weasley blood.


	132. Chapter 132

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Severus!" Hagrid bellowed as he leapt from his chair to greet the dark man. "Good to see you again!"

Severus flinched as the half-giant hugged him. "I was worried 'bout you and 'Mione when I heard 'bout the memorial ball." Severus swore he heard something pop in his back. "I would've visited you at the hospital, but I had just hatched a dragon egg. It needed constant supervision. How is your little girl?"

"Yes, how is _your _child," Molly sniped as she glared in Severus' direction.

Hagrid released Severus, finally allowing the wizard to take a deep breath. "Rose is doing just fine."

"Rose is such a lovely name. I'll bet she's beautiful like her mother."

"Fortunately Rose did inherit her mother's looks," Severus replied.

"Did she inherit your nose?" Bill asked.

"No," Severus answered as he turned to face Bill. Severus' eyes warned him not to press the issue any further.

"It would have been most unfortunate if Rose had inherited your nose, Severus," Molly continued. "After all, if Ron had married Hermione it would have been very difficult to explain away that particular feature."

Severus' face darkened even more. "Hermione had no intention of keeping Rose from her father."

"But she almost did, and my son almost had to raise a child that wasn't his."

"Ron stay home and play daddy? Shake loose a few knuts for nappies and bibs? Staggers the imagination, whether the child was his or not," Severus muttered.

Hagrid stifled a chuckle as Molly pretended to ignore Severus.

"Hello, everyone!" Kingsley began as he stepped into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late. Got lost in the shuffle of paperwork, I'm afraid. Please take your seats."

As he sat next to Hagrid near one end of the conference table, Severus took a moment to glance at Minerva at the other end. Her head was bowed and her robes, which had once fit quite snugly, now hung like a sheet on her near-skeletal frame. Even her hat seemed to overwhelm her.

"As many of you know," Kingsley began in an authoritative voice. "Fenrir Greyback and his men have launched two attacks on us since the last Order meeting, each of which has inflicted heavy losses on our side."

"At least most of us are alive, and thank God Ronald pulled through," Molly replied in a soft voice.

"Yes," Kingsley replied. "We are all thankful for your son's recovery. Nevertheless, there is much work left to be done. We need to come up with a strategy to defeat Fenrir and halt the spread of lycanthropy."

"Don't you have a team of Potions Masters researching a cure?" Minerva asked in a fragile voice.

"Yes. Could you please report on your progress, Severus?"

Severus took a deep breath as he reached into his pocket. He took out the box of vials, set it on the table and enlarged it. "First of all, here is the Wolfsbane you requested. Most of our energies so far have been devoted to creating a stockpile to treat those who have been changed."

"Thank you," Kingsley replied before distributing the vials to those who needed them.

"We are still in the preliminary stages of researching a cure. There are some promising theories, but testing them will be time-consuming."

"We appreciate your efforts, Severus." Kingsley sighed. "Thank you again for the potions."

"You're welcome," Severus answered.

"Now onto the business of capturing Fenrir," Kingsley replied. "And minimizing the damage he is able to do as long as he remains at large."

"I believe we should form an Auror task force to assemble, analyze, and research leads then prepare a group of commandoes to implement an assault on Fenrir's camp," George suggested.

"Fenrir has an army of werewolves. They would overpower a commando team and turn them all," Hagrid argued.

"I agree," Arthur replied. "We saw how coordinated the attacks on the Ministry and the Quidditch World Cup were. Fenrir is organized and he knows exactly how to fight us."

"Perhaps then we need something more covert, like muggle snipers or ninjas," Charlie suggested.

"Muggle snipers and ninjas?" Kingsley asked.

"They hide in buildings, or disguise themselves as ordinary townspeople. Then, when the target least expects, they attack. If someone could isolate Fenrir and cast an Avada Kedavra, then we would have no more Fenrir," Charlie explained.

"But one of his generals would take over," Severus replied.

"Then we'd kill them, too!"

"Are you suggesting that a single person kill every soldier loyal to Fenrir? Could one witch or one wizard even accomplish such a feat?"

"Under the correct set of circumstances, yes," Charlie replied.

"Don't you think the pile of corpses might attract attention? Besides, thanks to the World Cup nightmare, we now have a worldwide epidemic of lycanthropy and we have no idea how loyal those recruits are to him!"

The room fell silent. "We may have to launch an international effort," Charlie conceded.

"It would take many resources," Kingsley noted. "Perhaps more resources than we have. There is another consideration. The last thing anyone would want would be for innocent lycanthropes sympathetic to our side to be caught in the crossfire. If we launched an international effort, how could we determine who was loyal to Fenrir and who was not?"

Silence engulfed the room. "Perhaps we should prepare for war," Molly suggested.

"War?" Hagrid asked.

"We can't reason with Fenrir and his men and we cannot easily dismantle their organization. Perhaps we should consider a declaration of war."

"Fenrir does not fight like Voldemort," Kingsley replied. "He is much more subtle, much more sneaky. He appears somewhere in disguise, raids the premises, attacks his victims, and then leaves. His goal is to create lycanthropes, not to kill his opponents."

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard a faint scratching noise. He looked toward the door and spied a familiar pink object on the ground. Immediately, Severus cast a muffliato on the entire group.

"What was that for?" Molly asked.

"Look," he answered, indicating the pink object.

Heads turned toward the doorway and eyes squinted to identify the object. George gasped. "It's an extendable ear!"

"Exactly," Severus replied. "An uninvited guest is listening."

Kingsley sighed as he bowed his head. "I suspected as much. Fenrir told me he had placed a spy here and threatened to expose my secret if I fired them."

"Who is the spy?" Minerva asked.

"I do not know," Kingsley replied.

"Might I suggest Farrah Jackson?"

Everyone gasped. "Severus! How could you?" Molly scolded. "That woman has been through hell! Fenrir has tortured her as much as any of us…"

"Has he tortured her?" Severus asked. "She was the only guard uninjured in the Azkaban prison break. She was also present at the Ministry, guarding the floo the night Fenrir broke in. To top it off, she is also Archelaus Jackson's niece. Archelaus is Fenrir's third in command."

Kingsley swallowed. "It would certainly stand to reason."

"How do we know you aren't the spy? It wouldn't be the first time you played one side against the other." Bill argued as he stood to point a finger at Severus.

Severus glared at him. "I will not sit here and defend my loyalty to you. I've already given you Wolfsbane; that should be proof enough. If you still do not trust me then kindly return my potion. There are others who need it."

Bill scowled as he took his seat. "What would you suggest I do with Farrah?" Kingsley asked Severus.

"Reassign her to a position where it will be difficult for her to obtain any kind of secret information. Might I suggest monitoring the Ministry of Magical Games and Sports?"

"That may keep her out of trouble," Kingsley replied with a smirk. "And keep Fenrir from raising a fuss."

Murmurs of agreement sounded around the table.

"Then it's settled," Kingsley replied as his eyes shone in relief. "Perhaps we should devote the rest of the meeting to preventing Fenrir's followers from discovering our secrets."

"Agreed," Severus replied.


	133. Chapter 133

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus trudged down the hallway, not even bothering to dust the soot from his robes. He didn't have the energy and the house elves would be more than happy to oblige in the morning, anyway. They had been feeling a bit underutilized lately, not that any had openly complained.

It had taken every bit of Severus' self control to keep from hexing Farrah and the entire Weasley family tonight. Emotionally spent, he was an exhausted, empty shell. All he wanted to do was fall into bed, snuggle up to Hermione, and forget half the members of the Order existed.

First things first, though. He crept into Rose's nursery and peered over the top of the crib, watching the infant's chest rise and fall. Her sweet face was so peaceful in repose, not unlike that of a porcelain doll. Severus leaned in to kiss her, but thought better of it. One sneeze courtesy of the soot on his robes could irreparably mar the peaceful scene. Better to let sleeping babies lie.

"Goodnight Rose," Severus whispered, then silently billowed out the door, oblivious to the blue eye that had just fluttered open.

Rose smiled, feeling more than hearing the movement of air from the billowing fabric. Her daddy was home and all was well. She briefly contemplated crying so he'd pick her up for a proper hello, but sleep overtook her with a yawn and a lingering blink of the eye before she could execute her plan.

Maybe she'd get his attention when it was time for a nappy change.

Leaving Rose's room, Severus quietly stepped down the hall into the master bedroom. Hermione was already asleep with her face buried in a pillow. Severus smiled at the sight, then grabbed his nightshirt and headed for the bathroom to change. When he emerged, he lay down beside his wife and pulled her into his arms. Even if his feelings were unreturned, he needed her comfort and the illusion of a real marriage tonight.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Yes?" he asked.

She yawned and turned to face him. "Sorry. I tried to stay awake, but I just couldn't keep my eyes open."

"It's fine," he replied, kissing her on the forehead.

She tucked her head under his chin and sighed. "How was the Order meeting?"

"Fine," Severus answered, stroking her hair.

"Was anything decided?" Hermione asked.

"No. Someone tried to spy on us with an extendable ear. Fortunately I caught it and cast a muffliato spell before they could hear any concrete plans."

Hermione chuckled. "That's the professor in you. You always had a great radar for mischief."

"Or maybe it's the spy in me that was trained to be aware of his surroundings. 'Constant vigilance', you know." Severus replied with a wry smile. "In either case, the extendable ear was enough to convince Kingsley to make some changes in his security detail."

"Did you tell him about Farrah?"

"Yes I shared my suspicions. Of course, the Weasleys were less than willing to listen to reason, but in the end, Kingsley chose to heed my advice. As of tomorrow, Farrah has been transferred to the Ministry of Magical Games and Sports."

"Why not fire her and launch an investigation into her activities?"

"Because Fenrir threatened to tell the Wizarding World of Kingsley's condition if the spy in the Ministry was exposed," Severus replied.

"Oh," Hermione answered. A comfortable silence fell between them. Severus stopped playing with Hermione's hair and she looked up to see if he was still awake. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the Weasleys would give me a hard time if I decided to start attending Order meetings once Rose is a little older?"

"I don't know," Severus answered. "And quite frankly, I don't care. You have just as much right to attend the meetings as they do, and if you want to go then I will support you."

"I don't want to create drama."

Severus reassuringly brushed his lips against hers. "The Weasleys create drama wherever they go. You are stronger than all of them put together, and you are an invaluable asset to the Order. Don't worry about them."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered before twisting her lips into a smile. "I am glad you're home."

"I am glad to be home with you," Severus replied, pressing his lips to hers as he found his second wind.

* * *

"My fellow lycanthropes!" Fenrir called out as a werewolf beside him translated:

"Meine Kollegen werwölfe!"

In turn, several other lycanthrope officials served as interpreters in German, French, Spanish, Italian, and Portuguese, silencing the crowd which had snapped to attention.

"We have worked very hard these past few weeks. I can now officially say that we are ready to launch our next operation."

"Wir haben gearbeitet..." the translator shouted over the cheers of the werewolves who understood English.

Behind the crowd a figure darted from tree to tree as if searching for something. When she saw a flicker of a flame in the distance, she ran toward its light. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Uncle Archelaus."

He embraced her. "I'm always happy to see you. What's wrong?"

"There was an Order meeting tonight."

"Oh?" he asked as he released her. "What did you learn?"

She bowed her head. "It's more like what didn't I learn."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Severus is making Wolfsbane just as we suspected."

"Yes?"

"And they were discussing plans on how to capture Fenrir. They suggested forming a commando task force, hiring assassins, and even declaring war on us."

"Did they decide on anything?"

"I don't know."

Archelaus' eyes grew. "What do you mean you do not know?"

Farrah swallowed. "They cast a muffliato spell before deciding on a course of action."

"What?" Archelaus asked.

Farrah sighed. "I think one of them may have seen the extendable ear."

"Shit," the Chief muttered. "Has anyone said anything to you?"

"No. Kingsley simply wished me a goodnight. Severus glowered at me on the way out, but that's nothing new. The Weasleys pretty much ignored me, except Bill who almost looked sympathetic."

"Are you sure it was a look of sympathy?"

"Nearly positive."

"Good. If the Weasleys are on your side you may still have some influence in the Ministry. At the very least they may advocate for you should an investigation pop up," Archelaus mused.

"Merlin, I hope they don't investigate."

"If they do we'll find a way around it. In the meantime, keep a low profile, appear loyal to the Ministry, and for Merlin's sake leave Severus Snape alone."

"But we have such enlightening conversations," Farrah grinned.

"I mean it!" Archelaus warned. "He won't come to our side if you taunt him."

"I'm just planting a few doubts about his wench of a wife."

"Allow us to do that," Archelaus replied. "Hermione is bound to screw up sooner or later. When she does, we will pounce on the opportunity by exploiting every insecurity Severus has."

"What if she doesn't mess up?" Farrah asked.

"She's a Gryffindor," the Chief smirked. "She can't help but to step right into our plans."


	134. Chapter 134

**AN: 1100 reviews! YAY! Thank you everyone! I'm so thrilled to have so many people enjoying this story and giving their comments! Thank you! I'm so glad people like this story! Also, thanks to those who have put this on alert, favorited, and are reading! Readers like you make this story so much fun to write!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Morning, Severus," Hermione began as her husband's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," Severus yawned as he struggled to focus his eyes on Hermione and the bundle in her arms. He reached out to stoke Rose's back. "Hello little girl. How are you this morning?"

Rose shifted her eyes toward her dad while remaining firmly latched onto her mother's breast. Severus chuckled. "I see you're busy."

"Yes, but at least she slept better than she did the night before."

"Thank Merlin," Severus muttered, propping himself up to look into Hermione's eyes. "I would've tended to her, but I figured she was hungry."

"You were right," Hermione replied with a smile. "Thankfully Rose is developing a predictable schedule."

"And knowing how children can be, she'll change it tomorrow just to keep us on our toes."

Hermione chuckled as Rose glanced up at her in shock, nearly losing her grip.

Severus leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I have missed waking up to you and Rose."

"I have missed lying in your arms," Hermione admitted.

"I just wish we could wake up in each other's arms with a little less interruption," Severus teased with a pointed look at Rose.

Rose stared at him in confusion. Why did her parents make such a big deal about sleeping all night? Sleeping in the daytime was every bit as good. Before Rose could further meditate on the question, she was startled by a faint scratching at the window. She detached herself from her mother in order to find the source of the noise. Severus sighed. "I'll let in the owl."

"Thank you," Hermione replied before turning to Rose and cooing, "Do you want some more? Or are you full?"

Although Rose was far from full, she was more interested in her father and the strange creature perched on the window sill. Severus untied the parchment from its leg and broke the seal. "It's from your healer," Severus announced.

"Probably a reminder for my postpartum appointment," Hermione replied.

"When is it?"

"Next Thursday, I believe."

Severus examined the letter as Rose reattached herself to her mother. "That's what the letter says."

"Good," Hermione answered.

Severus glanced at the child. "Are we taking Rose with us?"

Hermione looked down pensively. "I have no idea. We could, but if she began to fuss it would make the appointment difficult." Then she smirked as she looked up at Severus. "Speaking of which, who said you were invited?"

"I was there for every ante-natal appointment. I figured I may as well be there for the final appointment."

"I suppose I have no real issue with your coming," Hermione smiled. "Besides, Ginny has been dying to see her goddaughter; it would be good practice for her own baby if she took care of Rose for an hour or two."

"You'd allow Rose to be Ginny's lab rat?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She'll be fine. If I start today I should have enough milk in reserve to take care of any feedings Rose would miss."

"Are you sure this is the best thing for Rose?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, how about the fact that Ginny has never taken care of a baby for longer than ten minutes?"

Hermione smiled. "Feeling a little over-protective?"

"I just don't want to come home to a crying baby and a hysterical goddaughter-in-law. Besides, Ginny is a notorious shopper. For all I know she'd cover Rose head-to-toe in pink lace and ruffles."

Hermione laughed, startling Rose once again. "Severus! Ginny grew up in a large extended family, even if she is the youngest of Molly's crew. I'm sure she is up to keeping a baby for a little while. As for pink clothing… well… you have a daughter, Severus. You may have to let that color grow on you."

Severus scowled, unwilling to concede her point. But before he could formulate a counterargument, the owl interrupted with an impatient hoot.

Rose immediately broke away from Hermione, frightened by the noise. As Hermione murmured, "It will be fine. Don't fuss…" Severus leaned over and whispered into Rose's ear, "I don't like owls, either."

Rose looked up at him and hiccuped. Once she'd calmed herself, she gave him a toothless grin, secure in the knowledge her daddy had her back… and if Aunt Ginny dressed her in pink, she had no doubt he would fix it with a wave of that stick of his.

* * *

"Good morning Ron!" Molly trilled as she entered the hospital room with a box of chocolates. "The doctors said you could have some chocolate frogs as long as you save them for dessert."

"What's the use?" Ron sulked. "Once I get out of here I'll be lucky to afford a dry crust of bread."

"Losing your job is not the end of the world; you'll just start a new career. Why, you could be an auror! You used to talk about that all the time when you were at Hogwarts.

"I've never wanted to be anything but a professional Quidditch player, Mum. Harry is the one who wanted to be an auror. Besides, being an auror can be just as physical as playing Quidditch."

"I hadn't thought of that," Molly replied. "Well… you could always be one of those aurors who does crime scene investigations and performs tests in the lab."

"Please!" Ron argued. "I've never been book smart! Besides, sitting in a lab would be boring."

"Well you need to think of something, Ronald. You're too young to retire," Molly answered.

"I have the pension from the war," Ron suggested.

"Hardly enough to keep you comfortable the rest of your life…" Molly mused. What have you done with your Quidditch earnings?"

Ron swallowed as tears filled his eyes. "Most of the money went to pay for my mansion and my broom collection. Oh Merlin! Will I have to sell my mansion? There's no way I can pay all my bills!"

"You could move back home."

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "I'd look like a complete failure, plus I need my independence."

"Yes, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices to survive… and eat."

Ron's eyes lit up at the word, "eat." His brow furrowed. "Maybe I could give up the mansion, but my broom collection?" Suddenly his eyes widened in horror. "After the Quidditch World Cup I was going to buy a Twigger 9000! I needed it to complete the series!"

"Maybe when you get a job…"

"I can't wait that long!" Ron fought back. "They're probably already drawing designs for the 9050!"

Ron began to cry bitter tears, but his body cast prevented him from wiping away the soggy mess. Molly pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at his face. "I know things look bad now…"

"I don't want to be poor again!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly yelled sharply. "You don't need every new broom that hits the market! There is nothing wrong with working hard for a living. I know things look bleak now, but if you persevere you will pull through. Summon some Weasley pride. There are worse things than work, for instance getting up in the duff and selling your soul to a greasy git."

"It's not like they'll be together forever," Ron muttered in disgust. "Severus and Hermione will drive each other mad. They won't last a year, and then she'll be back on the street."

"Not necessarily," Molly replied. "They signed a prenuptial agreement, and Hermione comes out pretty well if they divorce."

"How well?"

"Close to two hundred million Galleons, if I remember correctly."

Ron's head spun as he considered the possibilities. Two hundred million Galleons would keep him in brooms for quite a long time… plus he would still be able to afford his mansion.

"But we don't need to talk about Hermione right now," Molly continued.

It was too late. Ron was already formulating a plan.

"Does Rose have a trust fund?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Why would you ask?"

"I'm curious."

"I believe she has forty million Galleons, although Severus will surely add on as the child grows. He does seem to care for her. Enough gossip. Let's talk about your rehabilitation and the steps you'll need to take once the casts are removed…"

Forty million Galleons! It was made even sweeter by the fact that Severus owned a business with great potential for growth. If he played his cards right, he'd never want for anything again!

A twinge of guilt pricked at his conscience. Could he really so carelessly use his former lover and his own child, just to maintain a certain lifestyle? He really had no compelling interest in either of them.

Hah! He wouldn't be using them; he'd be rescuing them. Certainly they didn't love Severus Snape. Nobody could. They'd thank Ron for bailing them out of that awful loveless arrangement.

"Mum!"

"Yes?"

"I have a confession to make"

"What?"

"I am Rose's father."


	135. Chapter 135

**AN: WOW! I never thought I'd get so many reviews in one day. I'm starting to get the impression that most of you hate Ron :) Anyway, thanks so much for all of the reviews! I loved them! Also thanks to those who favorited, put this on alert, and as always, read.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Excuse me?" Molly asked.

Ron took a deep breath. "I'm Rose's father. She's my daughter."

"Rose?" Molly asked. "As in Hermione Snape's daughter? As in the child conceived during an ill-advised romp between Hermione and your former potions professor? As in the child you once called a symbol of your betrayal? Is this the same Rose?"

"Yes," Ron answered. "She's mine."

Molly gave him a strange look and then glared. "Ginevra's been here, hasn't she? She's been putting all sorts of ideas in your head. You probably don't even remember what Hermione looks like and yet she's convinced you that you are the father of her spawn."

"No," Ron answered with uncharacteristic patience. "I know exactly what Hermione looks like. She has brown hair that's a bushy mess unless she remembers to use products on it. She also has a small mole on her backside, just above her arse."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "How would you know about the mole?"

"Because we shagged more times than I care to count!" Ron exclaimed.

"B-but you said you were waiting until marriage! You wanted to be chaste so your first time would be special!"

"That was a load of bullocks, Mum. I said it for the PR, although we did wait for a year or so. On her twentieth birthday she finally gave it up. We used contraceptive spells at first, but later on we stopped."

Molly shook her head as if doing so would clear his words from her ears. "Fine. What about Severus Snape? You said he was Rose's father."

Ron laughed. "Hermione worshipped the ground I walked on! She never would've given the greasy git a second look if I hadn't given her the boot. He never so much as snogged her until they were married."

"Apparently he did more than snog her if their marriage was declared valid."

"Maybe later, but that was long after Rose was on the way. And I imagine she gagged through the entire process. Who could enjoy… that… with him?"

"I really don't want to dwell on the image of Severus and Hermione Snape consummating their marriage."

"Neither do I," Ron agreed as he felt bile rise in his throat. Then his eyes softened. "But that does not matter now. I'm ready to reclaim my family. I will not have my daughter raised by a dungeon bat."

"Okay, let's step back for a minute," Molly said in a slow, calm voice. "Why would Severus Snape take on a child that was not his? Why would he marry Hermione instead of someone less…scandalous?"

"Severus wanted that inheritance money and Hermione was desperate to give Rose a proper paternity after I dumped her. I admit that I was selfish at the time. I wasn't ready to settle down with a wife and kid, but nearly losing my life has made me realize what's important. I need to take responsibility for my actions."

"I see," Molly drawled. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to call your Healer now."

"Why?"

Molly turned toward the door. "You've obviously hit your head much harder than anyone suspected. Nothing about that story makes sense, and quite frankly, I find it appalling. It can't be true."

"But it is!" Ron whined. "Every word of it!"

"No," Molly answered. "You have been listening to Ginny's stories. I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to visit you a few days back. She's convinced you that you fathered that child just so she would not have to admit that her best friend's a tart."

"But Mum!"

"Don't worry! We'll soon have you right as rain." Molly stepped into the hallway and called out, "We need a Healer in here. Something's wrong with my son!"

"Be right there," a Mediwitch replied.

Ron groaned. It would not be easy coming clean about Rose's paternity.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Yes?" He looked up from the business letter he was composing, set down his quill, and spun his chair around.

"I just received a letter from Hermione," Ginevra answered with a grin.

"Oh? Has she convinced you to allow the Mediwitch to tell us the baby's gender?" Draco asked, reaching over to place an affectionate hand on his wife's enlarged stomach.

"No," Ginevra replied, caressing his hand with hers.

Draco looked up at her. "Did you already find out the baby's gender and tell her?"

"No," Ginny laughed.

Draco thought for a moment before groaning. "Don't tell me Uncle Severus put another bun in her oven."

Ginevra laughed even harder. "Hermione isn't quite ready to go through what she calls 'the joys of labor' again. The news does, however, relate to baby Rose."

"Oh?"

"Hermione has a postpartum appointment next Thursday. She was wondering if we'd be interested in watching Rose while she and Severus are at the Healer's office," Ginevra replied.

"Sure," Draco grinned, removing his hand from Ginny's stomach. "I'd love to see my goddaughter again."

"Good, because Severus specifically asked for you to help. Something about keeping me from buying gaudy pink outfits."

Draco chuckled at the idea of Severus doting on a pink-clad Rose. "That would certainly put a dent in his reputation."

"Trust me, when people witness him kissing Rose's boo-boo's or buying her the latest baby doll his reputation as a git will be forever shattered. Personally I don't think that would be such a bad thing. It wouldn't kill him to show his softer side."

"Perhaps you're right," Draco replied absently, trying to picture Severus kissing anyone's boo-boo's. Heck, he couldn't even imagine Severus using the word "boo-boo".

"So are you up for babysitting Rose?"

"Of course I am."

"Good!" Ginevra replied as she beamed. "I'll shop for toys and clothes tomorrow. Knowing Severus, the poor child has only ever worn black."

"Oh Ginevra," Draco sighed. He had better plan to accompany his wife tomorrow or he would be in a world of trouble with Severus.

POP! "Mistress and Master Malfoy!"

"Yes?" they asked.

"Molly Weasley sent a letter."

"She did?" Ginevra asked, wondering why her mother would write instead of flooing. It soon became very obvious. "It's a howler," she said flatly.

"A what?" Draco asked.

"A howler," Ginevra replied as she set a hand on her stomach and braced herself for her mother's scream.

"Why would she send a howler?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Ginevra answered as she gingerly broke the seal.

"GINEVRA MALFOY! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOUR LATEST STUNT! YOU'VE SUNKEN PRETTY LOW YOUNG LADY, BUT NEVER LIKE THIS! RON BELIEVES ROSE IS HIS! YES! RON BELIEVES THAT SNAPE SPAWN IS HIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D CONVINCE HIM OF SUCH A LIE! HERMIONE IS NOTHING BUT A SELFISH BITCH! JUST ACCEPT THAT SHE WAS TOO STUPID TO CAST A CONTRACEPTIVE SPELL WHEN SHE WAS MESSING AROUND WITH SEVERUS! JUST ACCEPT THE FACTS AND TELL YOUR BROTHER HE IS NOT ROSE'S FATHER!"

The letter exploded. Draco and Ginevra stared at the pile of ashes in disbelief.

"Shit," Ginevra whispered.


	136. Chapter 136

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Ron frowned as the Healers levitated him back to his hospital room. Each test they had performed had been more painful and annoying than the last. If he had to tell one more person what his name was, guess how many fingers said person was holding up, or drink another headache-inducing potion he was going to scream.

"How is he?" Molly asked.

"Not all of the results are back, but as of right now, his brain appears to be fine. We don't see any lasting damage," the Head Healer replied as the others carefully lowered Ron onto the bed.

"But he believes that he fathered a child who is not his," Molly argued.

"I know," the Healer answered as he grew pensive. "I have no definitive answer for you. It's possible that his delusion of fathering this child is a coping mechanism for his painful breakup with Hermione."

"But before today he seemed just fine with the breakup. Besides, he has a girlfriend." Molly's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh dear! How should I break the news to Alicia?"

Shit, Ron thought. I hadn't considered Alicia in all of this.

"The breakup with Hermione is only part of the equation," the Healer continued. "He is also coping with his injuries and the loss of his former lifestyle. The delusion of having fathered a child may give him a new sense of purpose, something to live for."

"Yes, but why Hermione's child?" Molly asked, her lips curling in disgust.

"Because Hermione represents for him a simpler time, and from what I understand, the longest relationship he had. He feels secure with her, and is trying to avoid facing the pain of his current situation."

"What if I was telling the truth?" Ron asked.

The Head Healer sighed. "I seriously doubt Mr. Snape would declare someone his heir if the child's paternity was in question, and I can't imagine him doing so at all if he knew for certain she was not his child."

"But he did!" Ron argued.

Molly exhaled. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"All we can do is talk to him until he feels psychologically ready to let go of his delusion."

"How long will that take?"

The Healer looked over at Ron and shook his head. "It could take anywhere from a few days to a few years. As long as he does not act upon his delusion, I cannot see too many problems arising from this."

"Ronald?" Alicia peeked her head inside the door.

"Alicia!" Ron replied with a smile. "I missed you, baby."

Alicia stepped inside as the Healers quietly left. "I missed you too, Ron."

Their lips met in a kiss as Molly looked on in relief. Perhaps Alicia could cure Ron's delusion and free his life of Hermione Snape for good.

"Alicia," Ron whispered in her ear. "Do me a favor and take down a letter for me when everyone leaves."

* * *

"Severus!" Draco called from the floo.

Severus scowled as he set down his book. For the first time in weeks he'd finally found the time and energy to do some research. Of course it was bound to be interrupted…

"Yes, Draco," Severus replied as he walked over to the fireplace.

"Ginevra needs to speak to Hermione."

"About what?" Severus asked, hoping she wasn't backing out of babysitting for them.

"She needs to talk to Hermione about Rose."

"Can she still baby sit for us?"

"Of course she can still baby sit," Draco replied with a smile. "She's already planned an entire shopping trip just so little Rose will have new toys and clothes that are not black."

Visions of Rose in horrendously frilly outfits flashed before Severus' eyes.

"Don't worry," Draco assured him. "I will do my best to make sure she keeps the pink ruffles and bows to a minimum."

"Thank you," Severus answered, less than comforted by his words.

"Now, are you going to allow me to floo?" Draco asked.

"Sartu," Severus answered.

Soon Draco and Ginevra materialized before them. Both of them hastily dusted themselves off before Ginevra asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"Taking a nap. Why?" Severus asked.

Ginny took a deep breath. "It's about Ron."

"Is he dead?"

"No," Ginevra answered. "Ron is telling people that Rose is his daughter."

Severus felt his world come to a screeching halt. His limbs became numb and an involuntary shiver coursed through his spine. "What do you mean Ron is telling people Rose is his daughter?"

"Mum sent us a howler today, blasting me for putting ideas about Rose in Ron's head. According to her, Ron announced this morning that Rose was his daughter."

"Did she say anything else?" Severus asked.

"Just that I needed to make it clear to him that Rose is not his daughter."

"Molly's right," Severus grumbled, "Rose isn't his daughter."

"This may be a non-event," Draco piped in.

"What do you mean?" Ginevra asked.

"I don't know what happened, but maybe Ron just woke up after being sedated for a test and started rambling about Rose. He may not even remember making such a claim."

"That's right," Ginevra answered. "If there's one thing I know about my mother, it's how badly she overreacts. Besides, Mum doesn't believe Ron's story. For all she knows, he bumped his head and has gone a bit 'round the bend."

"That's not far from the truth," Severus mused.

"I should probably take a trip to St. Mungo's today and see Ron anyway," Ginevra suggested. "While I'm there, I can investigate how much he remembers and what he plans to do with that information."

"Great idea," Draco replied. "We can decide what to do based on what he tells us."

"That sounds reasonable," Severus answered. "You have my blessing."

"Good. We'll probably floo you again sometime this evening, unless that's inconvenient for you."

"No," Severus sighed. "Rose is usually awake in the evenings, which means we are, too."

Ginevra smiled. "Is she becoming a night owl like you, Severus?"

"I fear so," he answered with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"Maybe I should buy her a toy potions kit," Ginevra suggested. "So she'll have something to do when she can't sleep."

"I would not be opposed to that," Severus replied with a hint of a grin. "It will be a few more years before it's safe for her to touch real vials, and it would give her some practice before stepping inside a real lab."

"I'll see what I can find," Ginevra smiled before turning towards the fireplace. "In the meantime, I should probably be going. Hopefully I can catch Ron when Mum isn't around."

Draco noticed a flicker of something in Severus' eyes when Ginevra mentioned seeing Ron. Was it fear that he would lose Rose to Ron? How attached had he grown to Hermione's babe? "Are you going to be all right, Uncle Severus?"

"I will be," Severus answered.

Draco nodded a good-bye before following his wife to the floo and throwing a handful of powder into the fireplace. Mumbling their address, they disappeared.

Severus exhaled as he glanced over to his book. How could he continue researching when Ron may be trying to lay claim to Rose?

Leaving the room, Severus crept into Rose's nursery and gazed into her crib, taking comfort in her easy rhythmic breathing. A year ago the idea of having a baby was impossible to fathom. Now, he wanted nothing more than to devote every spare moment of his time to Rose and her mother. Merlin, how had one baby captured his heart so quickly?

Rose opened one of her blue eyes and curled her lips into a smile. The smile only grew as she recognized who was standing in front of her. Severus smiled in return and whispered, "I love you, Rose."


	137. Chapter 137

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, for reviewing! I appreciate everything!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Ginevra took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the doorknob to Ron's hospital room. Fear, anger, and a whole range of other emotions were raging through her but she needed to keep a level head while talking to her brother. She needed to learn his future plans for Rose, if he had any.

After several deep breaths Ginny opened the door, only to feel her stomach churn at the sound of sloppy wet kisses.

"Hello," she forced a cheery voice as she stepped back into the hallway, out of sight.

"Ginny!' Ron cheered. "Come on in!"

Ginny stepped into the room with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you two were…busy."

"Oh don't worry," Ron joked as Alicia blushed. "Wasn't much happening. I'm still a little laid up."

"I can see that," Ginevra replied as she tried to consider her next move. Should she ask Alicia to leave? Was she even aware of Ron's "delusion"?

"What did you come here for?" Ron asked, oblivious to her pensive expression.

"Nothing in particular," Ginny began. "I just wanted to visit my brother."

"You came at a good time," Alicia answered as her self-conscious blush subsided. "Ron's been in testing most of the morning."

"That does not surprise me in light of Mum's howler," Ginny replied.

"Howler?" Alicia asked.

Ron's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding. "Alicia, I need to speak to Ginny… alone."

"Okay," Alicia replied. "But what about…"

"She won't be here for another hour. Go ahead and have a cup of tea or something."

"I will," she replied, planting one last sloppy kiss on him for good measure, then sauntering out the door.

Ginny shut the door behind her. "I see you're feeling well."

"Yes," Ron replied. "I'm doing better after the tests."

"What tests did they run on you?"

"Mainly brain injury tests. They were horrid," Ron answered before smirking. "You didn't come here to discuss that with me, though, did you?"

"No," Ginny answered in a flat tone. "I didn't."

"What did Mum say in the howler?"

"Something about you having a daughter," Ginny replied.

"Yes," Ron replied with a grin. "I've decided to claim Rose as my own." Ginny stared at him, stone-faced. "Aren't you happy? You wanted me to acknowledge that Rose is my daughter."

"Now that you've claimed Rose, what do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to do what you've always wanted me to do," Ron replied. "I'm going to sue for custody of Rose and try to woo back Hermione. Then, we'll be one happy family."

"Excuse me?" Ginevra almost yelled.

"You wanted me to marry Hermione! Now, I want to."

"No," Ginny replied. "I wanted you to marry Hermione _before _she married Severus and fell in love with him."

Ron burst out laughing. "That's a good one, Ginny. Hermione in love with Snape..."

"She is," Ginny insisted.

Ron stopped when he saw the seriousness of her expression. "I'm sure Hermione is making the most of her union with Severus Snape. Maybe I could even see them bonding over potions or some other intellectual subject, but please! Do you really want your best friend married to a man who despises Gryffindors? Do you want your goddaughter raised by that greasy git?"

"Actually, I would like both of those scenarios just fine."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Severus is a fantastic husband and father. Hermione is happy with him, as is Rose. I refuse to tear his family away from him."

"It's not his family," Ron replied, "It's mine."

"Yours? You gave up Hermione and Rose. You called Hermione a wench in front of all of Wizarding Britain and you called Rose a symbol of Hermione's betrayal. When Rose's birth was announced, all you could say was, 'I hope Severus has fun changing nappies.'"

Ron bowed his head, wondering how to appease his sister. Apparently Ginny was not as on-board with this plan as he'd hoped. "Ginny, between then and now, I've had an epiphany."

"Really?" Ginny asked as she glared at him.

"Yes," Ron replied as he raised his head. "I realized how selfish I'd been. I realized that all I wanted was a family, but I was too scared to hold onto Hermione. I was afraid of being a father, so I pushed her away…"

"You dumped her and plastered a lie all over _The Daily Prophet_."

"I may have done that," Ron admitted. "But now I've seen how selfish I was. I only want the chance to be a father and a husband."

"Tell me, does Alicia know about these plans?"

"I was hoping she'd still be my friend…" Ron answered with an insincere gleam in his eyes.

Ginny shook her head. "Merlin, I can't believe I never saw it before."

"I know my love for Hermione and Rose has remained hidden for all these months…"

"No! I can't believe what a selfish arse you are!" Ginny argued.

"What?" Ron asked, completely stunned.

"You don't care a thing about Alicia, Hermione, or Rose. I don't know where this sudden epiphany came from, and I quite frankly don't care! You don't deserve anyone! I can't believe I ever wanted you and Hermione together."

"I need Hermione! She's the only one who can get me through my rehabilitation and life after Quidditch."

Ginevra's eyes suddenly flickered with understanding. "Good God."

"What?"

"You just want Hermione for her money don't you?"

Ron did not answer, but the truth was in his eyes. "You do!" Ginny continued. "You do only want Hermione for her alimony! You'd rip a child away from her father just to make a buck!"

"Severus is not her father…"

"Yes he is!" Ginny argued. "Severus has stepped up and taken care of Rose since the day he learned she existed. He attended every one of her antenatal appointments, and he was the first person she saw when she was born. Severus knows how she likes to be held and what calms her down when she's upset. As far as I'm concerned, Severus Snape is Rose's father. You're just a sperm donor."

"So you won't help me get my family back then?" Ron asked with a pathetic expression.

"Rose and Hermione are not part of your family."

Before Ron could respond, the door opened.

"Why did you owl me?"


	138. Chapter 138

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I very happy that so many people enjoy this story! Thanks for all the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Rose stared pensively at her father, trying to understand what had changed in him. When she smiled, his lips curled up in response, but his eyes didn't sparkle. Instead, they looked… sad? Not exactly watery, like hers when she was hungry or needed a nappy change, but definitely not twinkly, either, like they usually were when he looked at her or at Mum. She wrapped her tiny digits around his index finger and drew it to her cheek.

"I really do not think Ron will pursue custody of Rose," Hermione began as she leaned into Severus on the couch. "He was quite clear when he said he wanted nothing to do with her… or with me."

"What if he's had some sort of epiphany?" Severus asked in a quiet voice. "What if he's decided he's ready for a family?"

"Then he and Alicia can start one together."

"Hermione, you love him."

"No," Hermione answered. "I don't love Ron."

Severus searched her eyes for a long moment and found sincerity there. Breaking the gaze, he shifted Rose in his arms and tried to absorb that information. "You don't love Ron?"

"No," Hermione repeated. "I already told you I would not run away with him…"

"You said you did not want to be around him because you didn't like the kind of person you were when you were with him. You said you didn't like how he talked about Rose before she was born and you said you felt obligated to help me obtain my fortune, but you never said you didn't love him."

"Those were all excuses," Hermione admitted. "I didn't want to tell you the real reason."

"So what is the real reason?" Severus asked, avoiding her gaze.

Hermione could see him trying and failing not to cling to her words. Her heart screamed for her to declare her feelings, but her courage failed her. "I just started to see him for who he really was," she finally whispered. "I stopped loving him a long time ago but I didn't want to say it out loud because I was afraid to admit it to myself."

"Why were you afraid to admit to yourself that you did not love Ron?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she struggled with her thoughts. She swallowed and replied, "Because if I continued to love Ron, I wouldn't have to imagine a life that didn't include him, even if it was a better one. I didn't have to move forward. I could hide from the rest of the world and shield myself from loving someone else and getting hurt again."

"Like I did with Lily."

Hermione smiled wistfully. "Yes."

"Obviously I can relate to that, but you don't strike me as the sort of person who can live your life without sharing your love with someone. Don't you feel like something is missing?"

"Excuse me?" she asked as Rose began to squirm in her father's arms.

He sighed. "I've come to know you pretty well, Hermione. You cannot help but care for others. I know you care for Rose and for whatever reason, me, but the affection you feel towards us is not the same as what you felt towards Ron. Don't you miss having that?"

"Severus, what we have is different, but it isn't any less precious to me. "

They locked eyes for a long, uncomfortable moment.

"Hermione! Severus!"

Hermione startled as Severus scowled. He really needed to come up with a way to block floo calls and owl posts… and throw a Patronus silencer in for good measure.

Hermione rushed to the fireplace. "Yes, Ginny?"

"May I please enter?"

Hermione's stomach churned at the serious expression on her best friend's face. "Sartu."

Ginny stepped through the fireplace and quickly dusted off the soot. "Thank you."

"What did Ron say?" Hermione asked. Severus stood up from the couch and quietly paced in the shadows with Rose on his shoulder.

Ginny took a shaky breath. "Ron was fully aware of what he was saying when he admitted that Rose was his daughter. He wants to sue for custody and he wants to reconcile with you, Hermione."

"No way in hell," Hermione replied in a low voice.

"He thinks you and Rose should be a part of his family."

"I already have a family," Hermione argued.

Ginevra smiled. "Good. That's what I told him."

"What does the rest of your family think?" Hermione asked.

Ginevra's smile widened. "They are convinced he has gone right off his rocker. Molly even had the healers run extra tests on him today to see if he suffered additional head trauma."

"That could work in our favor," Hermione mused.

"Indeed it could," Severus replied as he abruptly handed Rose to Hermione. "If you ladies will excuse me, I need to write a letter to Lucius."

"Oh?" Ginevra asked.

"Yes. I'd like to know my legal options before Ron goes public with this news."

Ginevra lowered her head slightly. "It's a little late."

"Excuse me?"

"Rita Skeeter is in his room interviewing him as we speak."

* * *

"I was surprised when I received your owl," Rita began, fighting to hide her disappointment at losing an interview with Ginevra Malfoy. She had wanted to ask her if the new Malfoy heir would be accepted by her family or declared an outcast like his or her mother. Unfortunately, Ginevra had rushed out, darting a look of disgust at her and at Ron. Oh well. Rita would try to snag an interview later.

"Yes," Ron replied. "I have a very important announcement to make."

"Really?" Rita asked as her eyes lit up. Before Ron could continue, she'd already whipped out a notebook and a quill, and had placed a bottle of ink on his bedside table. "What is it?"

"You're fast," Ron gasped.

She smirked. "Years of practice. Now, what is this announcement?"

Ron smiled as Rita prepared to jot down some notes. "I am reclaiming Rose Snape as my daughter."

Rita stared up at him in shock, pen hovering in mid-air. "Excuse me? I think I misheard you."

"What do you think I said?"

"I think you just declared yourself to be Rose Snape's father."

"That's exactly what I said."

Rita simply stared. "How?" she asked in a slow voice.

"Hermione and I slept together…"

"No, no you did not," Rita replied. "You have been telling me for over six months now that you hadn't so much as seen her naked. Now, you expect me to believe that you created a baby without…performing the proper procedures necessary for creating another life?"

Ron bowed his head. "I may have stretched the truth a bit for the sake of PR."

Rita thought before shaking her head. "No. You claimed you were chaste with Hermione. You claimed the child was Snape's. Snape never contradicted you. Why would he buy into such a lie?"

"He wanted an heir," Ron began.

But why would he want your child?" Rita asked. "Severus Snape is a former Death Eater. If there's one thing Death Eaters obsess over, it's blood lines. Severus Snape would not screw up his blood line by declaring as his heir someone completely unrelated to him."

"Hermione convinced him to take them into his house because I abandoned them."

"How on earth did she accomplish that?" Rita asked. "An Imperius curse? A mind altering potion? I don't think so. There is no way Severus Snape was coerced into declaring Rose his heir."

"Severus Snape is a liar!" Ron exclaimed. "I made a mistake in abandoning Hermione and he's taking advantage of it!"

"Are you claiming that you were under mind control when you stated that you and Hermione had remained chaste and so Rose could not possibly be your daughter? You seemed very sure of your story at the time and more than willing to allow Severus to raise that baby."

"Rose is not his!"

Rita sighed. "I think I see what is happening.'

Ron recognized the look in her eyes. "Don't tell me you think I'm crazy, too."

"If I were you, I'd hope people thought I was crazy," Rita replied. "Abandoning your own child when you know full well how bastards are treated in this culture is an unthinkable thing to do. No one would confess to such an egregious act unless he was insane."

"I made a mistake and now I'm fighting for my daughter."

"Good luck," Rita replied. "You'll need it."

"I can take on Severus' lawyers."

"You can't take on any lawyer at all unless Severus Snape consents to a DNA spell. His name is on the birth certificate. You knew about the child before their marriage, and you publicly claimed you did not even perform the act necessary to create her. I'm no lawyer but even I can tell you that you have no case.

Still…" Rita mused as she began jotting in her notebook. "A tragic former Quidditch superstar driven insane by his career-ending injury would make a great story."


	139. Chapter 139

**AN: 1200 reviews! Thank you everyone! I'm so glad you all enjoy this story! YAY! Also thanks to those who have put this on alert, favorited, or just been reading! You all rock!  
**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

_Former Quidditch Star __Ron Weasley Goes Insane After Career-Ending Injury_

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he scanned the article. Under normal circumstances he would have skipped ahead to something of more interest, but after Severus had requested legal advice on Rose, he had a feeling the contents might prove useful. Midway through the article he burst out laughing. Of course no one would believe the ginger git was a father after only months ago declaring himself a chaste virgin. How could he have expected anything else?

A rap on the door interrupted his thoughts. Lucius folded the paper and unable to hide his good mood called, "Come in!"

Severus opened the door and stepped inside. Lucius' smile quickly faded when he saw his friend's appearance. Severus' hair was unkempt and his eyes were rimmed with dark circles. "Hello Lucius," he began as he slumped into a chair.

"You look like hell," Lucius commented.

"Trust me, I feel far worse than I must look."

"I knew when you contacted me last night that it must be serious. What's happening?" Lucius asked.

Severus exhaled as he shook his head. "Ron Weasley wants custody of Rose."

"You told me that. I also read about it in the paper this morning."

"Great. How bad is the damage?"

"Oh, I guess that depends on your perspective. Rita reported that Ron has gone insane."

Severus looked up in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Lucius smirked as he nudged the paper towards Severus. "Read for yourself."

Severus hesitantly glanced at the headline, then relaxed a bit as his eyes traveled down the page. Even so, he could not bring himself to smile. "We both know he is not insane," Severus concluded as he set the paper down. "It cannot hurt, however, that the public perceives him that way."

"I agree," Lucius replied.

"Still, I want to know what my legal options are regarding Rose, just in case he does decide to sue for custody."

Lucius gave Severus a reassuring look. "If Ron had either been unaware of Hermione's pregnancy or had claimed paternity before your marriage, you would be in a precarious position. But Ron has publicly denied paternity or even once having relations with Hermione. Your name is on the birth certificate and you were legally married to Hermione at the time of the birth. Those facts alone give you sole power to request a DNA test."

"But I do not want a DNA test."

"Exactly!" Lucius replied. "No one can perform a DNA test without your consent, and no one can overturn Rose's birth certificate without a DNA test."

"So legally I remain her father," Severus replied.

"Yes," Lucius replied.

Severus seemed comforted by that thought, but another soon took its place. "What if Hermione and I divorce?"

"What?" Lucius asked, thrown by the question.

"If Hermione divorces me and marries Ron, do I have any rights regarding Rose?"

"Why would Hermione divorce you?" Lucius asked.

"Because Hermione can do better than me, and deep inside she knows it."

"Does she?"

"How could she not?"

"Severus, in spite of your intelligence, you can really act like a dunderhead at times."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you seen the way Hermione looks at you? How many women do you think would tolerate you even when you're being a snarky bastard, or listen to you when you're rattling on about some potion?"

"She likes academic conversations."

"Severus, she likes talking to you!"

"…Because I'm such a great conversationalist."

Lucius glared at him. "Get your head out of your arse and see what's right in front of you. She loves you, and what's more, you love her."

Severus swallowed as the weight of Lucius' words hit him. "I will admit to feeling much more than friendship for Hermione, and her feelings towards me seem to transcend friendship as well. Love, however, is a strong word."

"Yet it fits how you feel, does it not?"

Severus swallowed. "Yes."

"And if Ginevra's observations are any indication, then Hermione feels the same way about you."

"If she does love me, then that will most assuredly change when she has lived with me long enough," Severus answered.

"You mean she'll see the nominally decent man under the git. Yes, I'd imagine being treated like an intelligent witch would get tiring after the fiftieth year or so."

Severus glared at him. "You know I have no difficulty being cruel when the situation warrants."

"Yet you still attended every one of Hermione's ante-natal appointments, you still wake up at two in morning to change Rose's diapers and you have allowed Hermione to chase the house elves out of the kitchen when she gets the urge to cook. You also manage to treat her with more respect than I've seen you muster for anyone else in your life with the possible exception of my family."

"She's earned my respect," Severus replied before exhaling and putting his head in his hands, "And I suppose it was only inevitable that I fell in love with her."

Lucius gave him a small smile. "It is not wrong to fall in love with someone, Severus. Nor is it wrong to let her know how you feel."

"Let's say she does love me," Severus replied. "What then? What if I say something stupid that causes her to leave? What if we grow too comfortable with each other and slowly wither away from boredom? What if I am not what she thought she wanted or needed? Has anyone considered those questions?"

"Only Hermione can answer those questions, Severus. If I were you I'd fix her a nice dinner, snuggle up in your library or take her into your potions lab or go wherever you two go to be romantic, and tell her how you feel. Then let her answer those questions in her own time. I find it hard to believe, though, that she would ever grow bored with you or suddenly decide that you are not what she wanted or needed. Yes, you will say something stupid at some point in your marriage. It's inevitable, trust me. If she loves you, she will simply roll her eyes and try to find a way to forgive you."

Severus let the words sink in for a moment, then softly replied, "I'll consider telling her."

"Do it sooner rather than later, my friend," Lucius answered. "If you tell her now, you will set to rest your fears of divorce. That is my final advice on the matter."

Severus nodded before standing up. "Thank you Lucius."

"Anytime."


	140. Chapter 140

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support and encouragement. Also, thanks Kat for clarifying a few things. You didn't make any mistakes.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione cradled Rose in her arms as she rocked in one of the sitting room chairs. "Dada will be home soon," she crooned as if it were a mantra.

Rose stared quizzically at her mother and patiently waited for her dad's billowing robes to appear.

"Hermione," Severus called as he stepped out from the fireplace and dusted himself off.

Hermione smiled at the sound of his voice. Was it her imagination or did he seem more relaxed? "Hello, Severus. How did your meeting go?"

"Very well," Severus replied as he approached the rocking chair.

"What did Lucius say about your rights?"

"As long as I do not request a DNA test, I will maintain full custodial rights over Rose."

"Thank God," Hermione sighed in relief. Rose squirmed in her arms and began to fuss. "Here, I think Rose wants to see you. She's been fussier than normal today."

"What do you have to fuss about?" Severus asked as he picked up the baby and tenderly held her in his arms.

Rose smiled. The sparkle in his eyes was back.

Severus kissed her on the forehead before whispering, "I love you baby girl."

Hermione's eyes filled as she watched the interaction between her child and her husband. Rose clumsily, but determinedly pawed the air, causing Severus to chuckle and hand her the hem of his robes. "She loves your robes," Hermione mused.

"I have no idea why she is so fascinated by them," Severus replied, watching in amusement as she waved the cloth in midair.

Hermione joined them on the couch and laid her head on Severus' shoulder. "You were at Lucius' for a long time."

"I was actually with him for just short of an hour," Severus replied. "There wasn't much to discuss, considering that my name is on Rose's birth certificate. I went to my apothecary afterwards to check up on a few things. That's what took me so long."

"How are things at the apothecary?"

"Fine. Fenrir has not been pawing around lately, and the potions still seem to be in good order."

"Are you planning to go back to work soon?"

Severus sighed. "I need to resume my research into the lycanthropy cure, and it's not like we will go broke anytime soon. Still…I should probably hire someone to mind the register on days I can't be in the store."

"You miss working with potions," Hermione finished. "It's vastly more interesting than changing nappies and sleeping all day."

"Actually I did not want to resume work until I knew you were physically recovered from the birth. I wanted to be available for you in case something came up."

"Thank you," Hermione replied. "My doctor's appointment should confirm that everything is fine, meaning you could resume work the Monday after…"

"I could," Severus replied before glancing back down at Rose, who was settling herself for a nap.

"Rose is sleeping a little better at night. I may be able to help with the research in my spare time," Hermione offered.

"I'd love for you to assist me if you are feeling up to it."

"I think I am," Hermione replied, noticing the fatigue in his eyes. "You look like you could use a rest."

"I did not sleep well last night," Severus admitted before exhaling. "All I could think of was the first time I saw Rose at the ante-natal appointment, and how I'd fallen in love with her even back then. I kept thinking about the day she was born, and how she opened those blue eyes and stared straight at me. I…I can't give her up, Hermione."

"I told you that she is your daughter. Nothing can change that. If anyone ever saw you with Rose, they'd know exactly who her father was."

"I just hope I don't mess it up," Severus whispered.

"We aren't perfect," Hermione replied. "No one is, but if we do our best, well, hopefully Rose will get through childhood in one piece."

Severus chuckled as Rose closed her eyes and held the edge of his robes close to her chest. "I suppose you have a point. Speaking of which, I almost forgot to mention what else I did.

"Oh?"

Severus shifted so that Rose's head was supported by his thigh. With his free hand he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "I saw something I thought you might like."

Hermione took the box and enlarged it. Judging from the shape, she guessed it might contain a necklace. "Severus! It's beautiful!" she gasped as she opened the box.

The chain was pure silver and from it dangled a medium sized emerald. She immediately placed it around her neck and asked, "How does it look?"

"Stunning," Severus replied. A smile crept across his face as he remembered Lucius' advice. He swallowed, trying to summon his courage.

"I love it Severus. Thank you."

She leaned in to kiss him and his lips did their best to express what they couldn't yet say. As Hermione backed away, she whispered, "You are the best husband I could have asked for."

"I could not have asked for a better wife," Severus replied.

Rose squeaked in Severus' arms, but quickly settled herself. "I think we should put this one back in the crib," Severus suggested.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Hermione answered. "Mum and I used to do this all the time when I was a baby, or at least she says we did. Lie down with her."

Hermione moved so Severus could recline on the sofa. Then she carefully placed Rose on his chest. "There, now you can both get some sleep."

Rose yawned and snuggled into her father's robes. "Hermione, my wand is in my pocket. Would you place a sticking charm, just in case?"

Hermione swiftly obliged.

"Thank you," Severus replied before closing his eyes. Perhaps it would be better to get a little rest before declaring his love…

Hermione smiled as she watched her husband and daughter drift off to sleep. Then she left the room, returning minutes later with a book on advanced potions making and another on lycanthropy. She sat back down in the rocking chair and began to read.


	141. Chapter 141

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate everything!**

**Unfortunately, it's time for another one of those author notes. I'm going to North Carolina for a wedding on Friday. I will try to update on Friday, but I can't guarantee that I'll update between then and Monday. Also, I'm going to my grandparents in Illinois next week, but I won't leave until the 27th. So yeah, updating is going to be sporadic for the next couple of weeks. Hopefully things will calm down after Memorial Day weekend.**

**For the record, I own nothing you'd recognize.**

"I always knew there was something wrong with the story of Rose Snape's conception," Farrah began as Scabior stoked the fire.

"What do you mean?" the Chief asked as he leaned closer to the blaze, trying to capture some of its warmth.

"Isn't it obvious? Ron Weasley really was Rose's father! That's why she was not upset with Severus for abandoning her and why he was never upset that she'd tried to pass his child off as someone else's; neither ever happened!" Farrah explained.

"Or maybe you are projecting your own breakup onto this," Fenrir replied as the flames flared.

"Excuse me?" Farrah asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Half Blood Prince?" Fenrir asked.

Farrah thought before shaking her head. "Is that a book or a muggle movie?"

"No!" Fenrir snapped. "It's a name Severus Snape used to call himself. His mother's last name was Prince, and he was a half blood. Half Blood Prince."

"I suppose that makes sense," Farrah replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"Even after his grandmother disowned him and his mother, he cherished his bloodline. His bloodline gave him the power to join the original Death Eaters, who I may remind you, were obsessed with bloodlines. Why would he muck up the one thing he cherished by soiling it with an heir he knew full well was not his?"

"I don't know," Farrah admitted. "I just never thought the story of Rose's conception made sense."

"I can see why you'd think that," Fenrir replied in a much calmer voice. "I cannot say I would have minded if the child was Ron's, but that is not the reality."

"If the child was Ron's we could have used her to punish him," Scabior mused.

"I would have changed her and Hermione by now if the child had been Ron's…if I had been in a merciful mood" Fenrir replied with a wistful smile. "Not that going insane is not punishment enough for Mr. Weasley. I could not have done better had I tried."

"Could we not still punish Ron through the child?" Scabior asked. "We could use his insanity against him, and we could use Rose's changing to coerce Severus into joining our side."

Fenrir glared at Scabior. "Has Voldemort's defeat taught you nothing? Changing Rose would only encourage Snape to join and betray us. Besides," Fenrir exhaled, "Severus is not negligent like Ron. Knowing our luck he and Hermione would be in the mansion when we attacked. James and Lily Potter were lucky to save Harry. Severus and Hermione would not only have the ability to save Rose without killing themselves, but they would also train her to avenge herself."

"If we made her a Horcrux…"

"My existence would then be dependent on a traitor's daughter!" Fenrir argued. "We would be locked in an endless combat with no way for either of us to win! Not to mention that I would be driven mad by the obliteration of my soul!

I like having my soul in one piece. I like the idea of building a new reality instead of destroying everything around me. I may kill, but I would never kill to gain immortality. There are very few muggle phrases I believe, but one night when I was living in hiding amongst the muggles searching for prey, I heard a man dressed in black say something like this: 'Whoever loses his life will gain it, but whoever tries to preserve his life will lose it.' I believe in very few muggle sayings, but that one always resonated with me, especially in light of Voldemort's defeat."

The crackling of the fire was the only sound as they pondered his words. "I understand your point," the Chief finally spoke.

"Thank you," Fenrir replied before lowering his head in thought. When he raised it again, he was smiling ominously. "Still, just because Rose Snape is not Ronald's biological daughter does not mean we cannot use her to convince Severus that being a lycanthrope would not be such a bad thing."

"How?" Farrah asked.

"Simple. What better way to keep Hermione close than to be the one who turned her into a lycanthrope?"

The group laughed, oblivious to the snowflakes melting in the fire's glow.

* * *

"See that outside?" Severus asked as he held Rose up to the window. "Those things falling down from the sky are called snowflakes."

Rose's eyes widened as she watched the flakes waft onto the window pane. She gasped as they dissolved nearly as soon as they landed. Severus chuckled. "The snowflakes melt, which means they turn into water. When it gets colder, the snow will make the ground white, but tonight it's too warm for that."

Rose continued to stare in fascination as the flakes whirled by, ignoring the draft from the cold glass. Severus, however felt it. "As pretty as snow is, it comes with cold. I suppose that could be considered a fair exchange."

He then carried Rose across the nursery to the rocking chair. Rose scowled as he blocked her view of the snowflakes. Severus chuckled. "No one would accuse you of being a Weasley if they saw how well you scowled. Granted, it's not exactly like my scowl; you don't quite have the mouth to pull that off... and you are much too friendly to maintain it for very long… but maybe with a little practice..."

Rose's scowl morphed into a smile at the pleasure in her father's eyes. Whatever had bothered him the morning before had obviously resolved itself. He was back to being the happy Daddy she'd come to know.

"Now Rose," Severus began. "Your mum has been telling me that I need to tell you more fairy tales. Apparently I'm corrupting you with my recitation of potions ingredients. Still, I'm not big on happy endings. I have never yet experienced one and although life with you and your mother is quite… adequate… a happy ending to this is difficult to trust."

Rose stared at him with interest. "I could bore us both with a one-sided conversation, but Mum says you need some sort of story and I need to get to bed before she suspects that I've taken you into the basement to brew potions with me." He then smiled at Rose. "Do not worry, one day we will brew potions together."

Rose gave him a gummy smile. Severus sighed. "I only know one very good fairytale. It is quite long, but I will attempt to be succinct. Maybe when you're older I will elaborate. Perhaps by then there will even be a happy ending. This, Rose, is the story of the Half Blood Prince."

Rose's eyes widened. Mummy had never mentioned this story.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived an angry prince. He was angry because no one cared for him and he felt very alone. Then one day, he met a princess. He used to watch her through the bushes playing with the other princesses. Then one day she came up to him and asked him to join her. From then on they always played together, and it seemed as though they'd be friends forever. The prince even considered marrying her.

Unfortunately, there was a group of evil red knights who used to attack the prince. The evil knights used to call the prince names and shoot hexes at him. They were real dunderheads, although the prince and the princess were the only ones who could see that. Others believed the red knights to be good and noble. In some respects they could be noble, but hanging someone upside down from a tree is not noble, and that is exactly what the red knights did to the prince.

The princess came to the prince's defense. She scolded them, but the humiliated prince became a dunderhead, too, and called her a very bad name. The princess stormed off and refused to forgive him. Once again the prince was alone. The red knights stepped up their attacks on him until an evil knight promised him protection if he'd join his group of black knights who wished to rule the world. These black knights were even worse than the red knights, but the prince was desperate. Against his better judgment, he joined the black knights."

Rose stared at him in shock. "It gets worse. The red knights and the black knights eventually went to war. Soon afterwards, the princess married one of the red knights. Enraged, the prince decided the red knight must be punished. The prince told the black leader a secret that would cost the red knight his life. When the prince told the secret, however, he did not think of the princess. The leader of the black knights attacked…and killed the princess, too, leaving only her son alive."

Severus hung his head, causing Rose to reach for his hair. This story was much more interesting than Cinderella. Severus sighed. "The black prince had tried to protect her. He had gone to the leader of the red knights and asked him to save the princess, but he couldn't. After she died, the prince dedicated his life to protecting the princess' son. He did not see him until many years later when he came to his kingdom to learn the way of princes. It was on that day that a new princess also came to the kingdom, The Princess of Gryffindor.

Now the prince did not think much of the Princess of Gryffindor at first. If truth be told, he found her quite annoying. But the leader of the black knights returned after a long absence and the kingdom was in danger. By now the prince had joined the side of the red knights in order to protect the new red prince and the Princess of Gryffindor. There was a ginger git involved too, but his role is not important. What is important is that the prince and the young friends fought gallantly against the black knights, and ultimately defeated them.

Once the black knight was defeated, the prince went back to his kingdom to live in bitterness and seclusion. He still had not found love, and he still did not know happiness. Then one day, his grandmother the empress died. She had long ago severed relations with the prince's mother but she had compassion on the prince. Do you know what the empress said?"

Rose stared at him in wonder. "The empress left him with a decree. If he wanted to inherit her kingdom, he would have to marry. The prince was very angry, because no one would want to marry him. No one even thought he was a good person. No one except the Princess of Gryffindor.

The Princess needed his help. She had been abandoned, along with her unborn child. She was afraid her child could not become a princess unless her mother married a prince. The prince reluctantly agreed to marry her for the sake of her child. It was then that he began to find happiness.

Unlike his childhood friend, the Princess of Gryffindor was patient and tolerant of the prince's missteps. While she still did things to irritate the prince, she was also quite kind and caring. For the first time, the prince came to know happiness, and when he gazed into his newborn daughter's eyes, he came to know love."

Rose seemed quite happy with the ending. Severus sighed. "I suppose I should end this story on a happy note, for the ending is true enough. Besides, you are far too young to be troubled with sad stories."

Severus kissed Rose on the cheek. "Goodnight, my Rose."

Rose smiled contentedly before closing her eyes. Severus quietly left the room, only to find Hermione standing in the doorway.

"And you thought you couldn't tell a fairy tale," she accused with a smirk.

"I can't. I told the truth."


	142. Chapter 142

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support and am so glad everyone likes this story!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Ron sighed as he contemplated the ceiling tiles for the fiftieth time that day. To say that his plan to reclaim Rose was not going well would be a gross understatement. To top it all off, he still needed to write Hermione and convince her just how much he missed her and Rose, a little tough to do when you're encased in plaster. Damned broken bones…

"Ronald Weasley!"

Shit, Ron thought as he heard the door ricochet off the wall. His already bad day had just gotten worse.

"Ron Weasley how could you?" Alicia yelled before throwing the previous day's newspaper onto his rigid chest. "How could you just lie to everyone like that?"

Ron sighed. "I told Rita Skeeter I was afraid to be a father…"

"Afraid to be a father? Then why are you claiming Rose Snape of all people as your daughter? Why are they saying you were in love with Hermione? Why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for her?"

"Because I don't, at least not the way that I love you," Ron answered. "I simply want my daughter back."

"How? How could you say Rose is your daughter when you told me that I was your first time?"

Ron bit his lip. "I may have been less than honest with you about my virginity." Alicia's face began to redden. "If it makes you feel better, Hermione wasn't my first time either."

"You lied to me!" Alicia shouted. "You lied to me and to everyone else!"

"Look Alicia, you understand public relations as well as anyone. I had to maintain a wholesome image. That's why I lied to the media."

"But you lied to me when you told me you were a virgin! I understand grooming an image, but why didn't you trust me to keep your little secret?"

"In my defense, we'd only been together for two weeks," Ron replied.

"You have no defense," Alicia growled before her eyes widened. "Merlin, Rose really could be yours, couldn't she?"

"She is mine! That's why I need your help getting her back!"

"You were ready to abandon her. You-you told everyone she wasn't yours. She could've been raised a bastard! She could've been raised in poverty and exposed to disgrace! You…you jackass!"

Alicia then turned and stormed out of the room, fighting back tears. "I take it this means we're over," Ron muttered.

"Don't listen to her," a breezy woman's voice floated in the door. "She just doesn't appreciate everything you've been through."

Ron stared at the woman, struggling to place her face. Recognition came when his eyes descended to her low cut shirt. "Farrah Jackson? The guard who survived the Azkaban jailbreak?"

"Yes," she replied with a small smile.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ron asked in shock.

"Well, I always have enjoyed Quidditch, and you were one of my favorite players. Today is my day off, so I decided to bribe a few doctors and try to visit you." She glanced down at his arms. "I'd ask for your autograph, but that may have to wait."

"Damn, Ms. Jackson…"

"Please, call me Farrah."

"Fine… Farrah," Ron replied. "But I should be asking for your autograph! After the way you survived Fenrir's attacks…well it was just amazing!"

"Oh I just got lucky," she replied. "After all, you are a survivor as well."

"Yes, but what good has it done me?" Ron asked.

"I read that newspaper article on you yesterday. I could not believe that Rita Skeeter had the nerve to claim you were crazy!"

Ron stared at her in confusion. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No," Farrah replied. "I believe you're a dad who made a mistake and who deserves a chance to be with his child."

"You're the only person who believes that. My own mother doesn't believe me," Ron answered.

"That's just terrible!" Farrah replied sympathetically.

"Yes," Ron replied before looking up at her in suspicion. "Wait, if you believe that I'm Rose's father, why aren't you yelling at me about what a scumbag I am?"

"Because you're trying to fix a mistake. Who am I to judge someone who's reforming his life?"

"Wow, I finally have someone on my side!" Ron replied.

Farrah's lips curled into a smile. "Yes you do."

"Hey, are you busy right now? I could really use some help."

"What kind of help?" Farrah asked.

"I need someone to help me write a letter to Hermione. I want to tell her how sorry I am."

"You didn't think to write her before telling the media about your connection to Rose?" Farrah asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No. I thought if I told the media first she'd see it as my way of reaching out to her and taking responsibility for my actions. I wanted to show her I was serious about my parental duties before I took them on."

"Fair enough," Farrah replied before pulling up a chair. "Do you have any parchment? I have a quill and ink container with me."

"It should be on the table to the right of my bed," Ron replied.

"I see it," Farrah answered as she retrieved the paper.

"Why do you have a quill and ink container with you?"

"Just in case of an emergency like this," Farrah answered.

"Ooookay," Ron replied.

Farrah adjusted her skirt, sat down, and pulled out her quill and ink. "Now, what do you want to say?" Farrah asked.

Ron smiled. "Dear Hermione…"


	143. Chapter 143

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support! Thanks for sticking with me through all this!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus stretched his legs, cat-like, before once again curling into the covers. His body ached for sleep, but the sunlight filtering through the curtains refused to cooperate. He groaned, scowled, and rolled over, hoping for better luck away from the window. The irritating light, however, had already permeated the room. Where was a cloudy morning when you needed it?

Gingerly squinting against the glare he opened his eyes and reached out to greet Hermione… but found only a pillow there. He remembered something about a nappy change, but that had been at least twenty minutes ago. Where could she be?"

Panicked and suddenly quite awake, Severus leapt out of bed and rushed to the nursery. Empty. He peered into the crib. Empty. His thoughts raced as he flew into the hall. Certainly they were somewhere in the mansion; the wards were still in place and she wouldn't have left without saying something…

"Master Snape!"

Oh what now? Severus thought as he glared at the fidgety elf. "What?" he demanded.

"Mistress Snape shooed elves from kitchen."

Thank Merlin, Severus thought as he exhaled.

"She need to learn boundaries."

"She is the Mistress of this house. You must respect that even if her ways are unorthodox," Severus replied in a stern voice. "Where is Rose?"

"The little Snape is with Mistress in kitchen."

"Good," Severus replied as his heart began to return to its normal rhythm. "Thank you."

Severus strode toward the kitchen before the elf could continue. Peeking inside the door, he was greeted by the sight of Hermione, hair pulled back in a careless knot, cracking eggs into a pan. Rose was a safe distance away in a playpen filled with stuffed animals and other gadgets Hermione swore would be good for her intellectual stimulation. In spite of all that "stimulation", the babe's eyes were firmly fixed on her mother.

"Your father actually likes omelets, although I'm sure he will only admit to finding them adequate," Hermione began as the eggs sizzled in the pan. She then began tossing other ingredients on top of the eggs. "I honestly do not know how he survived before we were married. He claims to be one of the pickiest eaters alive."

"I ate quite well," Severus began as he stepped into the kitchen.

Hermione spun around. "Severus? I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up," he replied.

"Well, that's good. Now I won't have to send a house elf to wake you," she answered before adding the last ingredient and allowing the eggs to solidify.

"I suppose not," Severus answered.

Hermione gave him a small smile before flipping the omelet into a half-moon and setting it on a plate. "This one's for you. I added onions, cheese, green peppers, bacon, and some diced tomatoes." She then cast a quick cleansing spell to clear the pan.

"You did not have to cook, Hermione."

"I know, but I woke up in the mood for a real omelet. Rose was awake so she and I have been having a little cooking lesson. We haven't sat down for breakfast together since she was born."

"We haven't," Severus replied, surprised it had been so long.

Rose began to fuss, interrupting his musings. Severus smiled as he looked into the playpen. "Good morning, little girl. Are you feeling left out?"

Yes, Rose thought.

He picked her up and held her close. "Better?"

Rose made a satisfied noise, which Severus interpreted as a yes. Hermione cracked three more eggs into the pan for her own omelet.

"I think we'll set Rose and her playpen in the dining room while we eat. She's too young to sit in a high chair… unless you want to put her in that car seat my dad bought."

"I honestly have no clue when he thought we would have need of that," Severus replied.

"I suppose it's more for visits there than for our use here."

"…since we spend so much time in planes, trains, and automobiles," Severus smiled. "I think she'll be fine in the playpen. She seems to like it as long as she doesn't feel ignored."

Before Hermione could respond, an owl tapped furiously at the window. Rose recoiled when she saw it. "It's all right, Rose," Severus began as he approached the bird. "Owls aren't that scary, just incredibly annoying. Maybe if we read his message very quickly he will go away."

Severus opened the window, allowing the bird to enter. Balancing Rose in one arm, he fumbled impatiently with the knot before freeing the parchment from the owl's leg. "Let's see who it's from, Rose," he muttered.

He glowered at the note when he read the name of the sender: Ronald Weasley.

He was even less impressed when he saw to whom it was addressed.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked as she expertly flipped her omelet and transferred it to a plate.

Severus glanced at Rose, briefly debating the advantages of having her help him render the note unreadable. Ron would undoubtedly persist, however, until he achieved some sort of satisfaction… or definitive rejection.

"It's from Ronald," Severus replied, handing her the parchment on his way to the dining room.

"Your omelet is on the right, Severus. I'll join you in a few moments."

"Fine," Severus replied, hiding his irritation with great difficulty. "I'll move Rose's playpen."

"Thanks," Hermione muttered as she broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ I am sorry for being such an arse. I should've been there for you when you told me about Rose. You were so excited about having a baby, and all I wanted to do was play Quidditch. I know it was wrong of me to deny her and claim that you were unfaithful. I knew you weren't. Having a baby is scary though. I wasn't ready for Rose (by the way, nice name. Did you pick it out because it had my first initial?)_

"Severus picked it out, you dunderhead," Hermione growled.

_Anyway, after the accident I've had __some time to rethink my life. I've realized that I had a chance to have a family, and I mucked it up. You're probably still angry with me for denying Rose as my daughter, and you're probably more upset still that you had to marry and live with the greasy git. He's probably driving you and Rose crazy. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I want you back. I will write it again: I love you Hermione! I love Rose, too! Please come back and let us have a go at being a family._

_ Love always,_

_ Ronald_

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Striding purposefully into the office, she grabbed a parchment. The owl glided behind her, hoping for a treat.

Slamming the parchment against the desk, she jammed a quill into the inkwell and began to write. Normally, she'd take more time to collect her thoughts before composing a response, but she did not need to think about writing this particular letter.

_Dear Ronald,_

_ I am very sorry about your Quidditch accident, but I am not impressed with your delayed concern for Rose or for my well-being. You lost the right to claim Rose as your child the minute you walked out on us, publicly denied us, and smeared our names for all of Wizarding society to see. Rose now has a perfectly wonderful father and I have a perfectly wonderful family. We are all very happy. Hopefully one day you will have a family, but do not expect that family to include us. _

_ -Hermione_

_PS: Severus chose the name "Rose," not me. _

Hermione reread her letter before rolling it up and sealing it. Then she attached it to the owl's leg and opened the window. The owl glared at her malevolently for denying him the customary treat, then slowly flapped away.

Hermione sighed and returned to the kitchen to catch her breath. From the dining room she heard Severus say in his best professor voice, "Now the snake is the symbol of Slytherin, as are the colors green and silver. If you are lucky, you will be sorted into Slytherin. You'll have to work for it, though. You'll have to be intelligent and cunning."

Rose smiled and grasped for the toy snake he held just above her head. Snagging it, she squealed and gave it a hug as he continued, "Your mother may insist on turning you into a Gryffindor, but all the great potions masters were Slytherins. You want to be a potions mistress don't you?"

"Rose can't even crawl yet," Hermione laughed as she entered the room. "What makes you think she has already settled on a career?"

"It's never too early to look to the future," Severus replied as Rose scowled at her mother for interrupting. Severus' expression then became serious. "What did Mr. Weasley say?"

Hermione sighed as she stepped beside him and absently rubbed Rose's back. "He wants me back. He's had an epiphany. The same song and dance he did for the media. None of it matters."

"It doesn't?" Severus questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm through with Ron. I have a family." Hermione then glanced down at Rose, whose scowl had become a grin. "I won't completely deny him contact with Rose. Someday when she's old enough she may want to meet him. I just hope she is able to discern what kind of man he is when she does meet him."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Severus answered.

Hermione's expression lightened. "In the meantime, she has a wonderful father, and she knows it. She loves you, and she's very happy."

"Are you happy?" Severus asked.

Hermione leaned in to him as her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Very much so."

Rose watched as her parents' lips met. No matter how often they did that kissing thing, she did not understand its purpose. Slimy, she thought, as she turned her attention to something far more fascinating, her toy Slytherin snake.


	144. Chapter 144

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back, at least until next Friday when I visit my grandparents. Thanks for sticking with me! Thank also for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Ron sighed as the indistinct sound of Healers mumbling medical jargon in the hallway filtered into his room. The low voices were a welcome distraction from the letter stuffed in the side table drawer. It had taken him forever to find someone he trusted to read it rather than discard it when they saw the name of the sender. Ginny had agreed to do the honors, not that she was any great source of comfort. She had actually smiled when she read Hermione's words of rejection and told him that it served him right for how he had mistreated her. Ron had scoffed that Hermione always came back to him when she had time to cool down. Always.

That had been a week ago.

Hermione's lack of responsiveness puzzled him. He had handed her a perfect opportunity to escape that dungeon bat and be reunited with the love of her life. Unless Hermione was staying with Snape as an act of revenge… or perhaps she had a lover on the side. Hmmm… a lover would explain her decision to shun him… and yet, didn't she say Severus had chosen the name" Rose"? Didn't Ginny tell him that Rose's middle name was Severa?

Ron's tasted bile at the thought of his daughter bearing Severus' name. When he and Hermione reunited, the first order of business would be to change Rose's middle name to Rona.

"Rose Rona Weasley," Ron smirked "I like the sound of it."

"Hi, Ron! Look who's here!" his mother called as she tapped on the door.

"Come in!" Ron replied.

His mother, father, brothers, and a Healer entered the room. "Are you ready to have the arm casts taken off today, Mr. Weasley?"

"Am I ever!" he replied.

"The other casts will need to wait a week, but I think we can do that much today," the Healer smiled.

"Finally," Ron sighed with a glance at his family. Puzzled, he scanned the faces once more. One was noticeably missing. "Where's Ginny?"

Molly shifted her feet as Arthur glanced down at a speck on the floor. Ron then turned to Bill, who merely sighed, and Charlie, who shook his head. His eyes finally rested on George. "She's babysitting her goddaughter," George admitted.

"What? She gets to spend time with my daughter but I can't?" Ron asked as the Healer inspected his leg casts.

"You really need to let go of this delusion," Charlie replied.

"Please," Molly pleaded. "Your newfound obsession with this baby has already cost you Alicia. How much more are you willing to risk?"

"My selfishness cost me Hermione and Rose. I have to show them that I've changed… that I can be a good husband and father."

"I'm sure you'll be a good husband and father someday," Arthur replied. "But you have to move on from Hermione. "Let her be miserable with Snape while you build a successful new life."

_I can't __build my successful new life without the help of Rose's fortune and Hermione's alimony payments_, Ron thought.

The Healer cleared his throat, capturing the family's attention. "Are you ready to be rid of those casts?"

"You bet!" Ron exclaimed.

With the flick of a wand, the casts disintegrated. Ron raised his arms, although his eyes betrayed the effort it cost him. "Your muscles will be a bit weak for the next few days. If you are faithful with your physical therapy exercises, though, they should soon be as good as new."

"I'll start to work on them right now," Ron answered as he enjoyed the simple pleasure of raising his arms. Once his family left, he would write Hermione another letter. Surely enough time had passed for her to listen to reason.

"How does it feel to have your arms free again?" Molly asked, dabbing at her eyes.

"Great, Mum! Just great!"

His family cheered him on as he continued to gingerly flex his muscles.

_Then again_, he thought, _maybe I should let Hermione stew a while longer. Let her really miss me before I fly in to sweep her off her feet._

* * *

"Here is where I keep the bottles," Hermione continued as she toured the pantry with Ginevra. "I've cast a cooling spell to keep them fresh. Just use a little heating spell to warm them up…but be sure to test the temperature so she doesn't burn her tongue."

Draco glanced at Severus, biting back a comment about neurotic first-time mothers, but before he could say anything he heard Severus mutter to the baby, "You be very good for your godparents unless they try to dress you in something nauseatingly girly. Then and only then do you have my permission to scream bloody murder. "

Rose gazed intently at her father and grinned, earning a smirk in return. Draco watched the scene with fascination. He had never before seen his godfather's eyes soften and glisten the way they did with Rose. Severus did not seem to mind interacting with his daughter in public or being affectionate toward her. His reputation as a greasy git was in serious peril….

"Now we need to tour Rose's nursery. Let me show you where her nappies are," Hermione continued, interrupting Draco's meditation. "You do know how to change a nappy, don't you?"

"No," Ginevra teased.

"Ginny! She's probably going to poo at least once while we're away…"

"Relax! I was kidding! I used to change Teddy's nappies all the time."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione uttered before leading Ginevra to the nursery. "Here is her changing table and here is her crib. Wrap her in the black blanket; she does not like the yellow one, probably because it is not as warm…"

The women disappeared into the nursery. "Try not to soil your nappies too much while Ginevra and Draco are here. Draco can be squeamish."

"I am not," Draco protested.

Severus smirked. "You can barely stomach the sight of a papercut."

Draco appeared uneasy. "The sight of blood just makes me uncomfortable. Surely a soiled nappie pales by comparison."

"I'm sure Ginevra will be glad to hear that. Few mothers want to change every dirty nappy."

Draco swallowed. "I'll help her."

Severus then turned his attention to Rose. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Daddy will miss you. He'll be home very soon just to see you."

"Anyway, you know who the emergency contacts are, and the name of her Healer. You know where the list is, right?"

"Yes," Ginevra laughed as she put a hand over her own stomach. "I think Rose, Draco and I are going to be fine. In the meantime, you need to get moving or you'll be late for your appointment."

"I know," Hermione sighed before fixing her gaze on Rose, who was now batting at a strand of Severus' hair. She reached for her daughter and Severus gave Rose to Hermione. "You be a good girl! Mummy will miss you!"

Rose simply smiled. Hermione sighed before handing her over to Ginevra. "We'll be fine, I promise," Ginevra replied in a reassuring voice.

"I know. I've just never left her alone before," Hermione answered before kissing Rose on the cheek.

"Rose will be fine," Severus replied. "But in the meantime, we need to get to the Healer's appointment.

Hermione exhaled. "Yes, we do."

With that, Severus and Hermione approached the fireplace. Severus muttered the hospital's address as he threw in the floo powder. Then they stepped inside and vanished.

"Please tell me I won't be as high strung as Hermione once this little one's born," Draco began, shaking his head ruefully.

"Are you kidding? You'll be far worse!" Ginny laughed.

Draco stared at Ginevra's swollen abdomen, and feared she just might be right.


	145. Chapter 145

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I am so happy people enjoy this story! Thanks for the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus glued his nose to the potions book, desperately averting his gaze from the scene in front of him. The Healer hummed once or twice, then finally announced. "Everything looks great down there! You are healing quite nicely."

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she struggled gracelessly to a sitting position.

"You should be able to resume your normal activities soon… and that includes sexual activities," the Healer continued with a wink.

Severus feigned indifference, but Hermione caught a brief twitch of his lips at the Healer's words. She blushed in anticipation and wondered, not for the first time, how he would react to her post-pregnancy body.

"How is Rose?" the Healer asked.

"Quite well, thank you," Hermione answered. "She's a very happy newborn."

"Good. Healthy, I presume?"

"She seems to be," Hermione replied.

"Great," the Healer answered before extending his hand. "I think we're finished here. You've been a model patient, Mrs. Snape. Best of luck!"

She took his hand and shook it. "Thank you for all you've done."

"You're most welcome," he replied. "Don't hesitate to call on me again if you decide to have another child."

Hermione chuckled. "I don't think that will happen any time soon. I'm very happy with my husband and Rose for now."

The Healer glanced at Severus to gauge his thoughts on the matter. "Rose may have spoiled us for any future children," he added. "We may

be wise to quit while we're ahead."

The image of a child with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and a mischievous smirk crossed Hermione's thoughts. She was not at all opposed to having a child with Severus, but he may feel differently. Besides, it would be lovely to finally enjoy a good night's sleep or two before even contemplating another child.

"Yes, well, I suppose I will leave you two then. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to call me," the Healer replied before extending his hand to Severus.

"Thank you," Severus answered as the Healer shook his hand and stepped out of the room.

Hermione slid off the table and sighed. "It's strange to think all those ante-natal appointments have come to an end. From now on, Rose will probably go to a Healer more than we will."

"Hopefully for checkups, not emergencies," Severus added as he stood and stretched. "I may need to read up on some more cushioning charms."

"Indeed," Hermione replied distantly.

Severus took note of her change in mood. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied as she bowed her head. "I just feel guilty about something."

"What?"

"As much as I love being a mother to Rose and as much as I miss her, part of me doesn't want to go home just yet."

"What do you want to do instead?'

"I don't know. Maybe go somewhere for a bite to eat. I didn't have a very big lunch, and I'm feeling a little hungry."

"I would be happy to take you out to eat," Severus replied. "Do you think Ginevra and Draco could handle another couple of hours with Rose?"

"Something tells me they'll be just fine," Hermione replied, offering her hand to Severus.

"I'm sure they'll manage," Severus replied before placing her hand in his.

Fingers intertwined, they left the healer's office together.

* * *

"Oh Merlin," Draco choked as Ginevra ripped off the other tab of Rose's diaper, exposing the infant's nasty surprise.

Rose wailed as Ginevra calmly replied, "I've seen far messier nappies than this."

Draco gagged, feeling a bit lightheaded.

Ginevra sighed as she removed the nappy and cleaned Rose's bottom with a disposable wipe. "I'm sure when our child arrives we'll become quite used to this."

"Here's an idea," Draco replied as Rose's sobs diminished into sniffles. "How about I wash our baby and you change the nappies?"

Ginevra quirked an eyebrow as she finished wiping Rose. "Feed _and_ change our baby? I don't think so. You are going to have to help with something other than washing and cuddling."

"Perhaps we could train an elf to clean the baby's nappies."

"Nope," Ginevra replied. "Babies bond to the person who spends the most time caring for them. You don't want our child to bond more with an elf than with you, do you?"

"No," Draco sighed in concession. "I just wish babies could be a bit…cleaner."

Ginevra smiled as she fitted Rose with the new nappy. "As disgusting as this may seem, you'll get used to it. In fact, I bet you'll come to love our baby so much you won't even give their dirty nappies a second thought."

Draco glanced at the offending article with disgust. "I somehow doubt it."

"Draco really is a priss, isn't he Rose?" Ginevra cooed as she removed Rose's soiled clothing.

Rose stared with interest at the blond. Then her gaze returned to Ginevra, only to discover that the red headed witch had disappeared. When Ginevra returned, she was carrying bags of outfits. "Now, which of your new outfits would you like to wear?"

She pulled out a red and gold onesie with a strange creature in the center. Although the clothing was not too awful, it would not billow like Daddy's robes. Rose puckered her lips in distaste.

"I don't think she likes it," Draco commented.

"Probably not," Ginevra replied before peering into her bag.

Then she pulled out a light pink onesie with the word, "spoiled brat" in the center.

"Do you like this one better?"

Rose reached for the fabric, but Draco stopped her. "Severus will kill you if he sees his daughter in that," Draco warned. "He'll think you're turning Rose into a dunderhead."

Ginevra stared at the outfit. "I don't see how this could turn her into a dunderhead, although you're probably right that he won't like it. I'll just put it in one of Rose's clothes drawers so when Hermione finds it, she can put it on her.

After tossing the onesie aside, Ginevra dove back into her bag as Rose wriggled on the changing table. Draco picked her up and held her close before whispering, "You have to be getting cold."

"Here's something!" Ginevra announced as she pulled out still another onesie.

Rose's eyes widened in pleasure. This one was black with the word "Princess" embroidered in green. Nearly beside herself, she shrieked and reached for the outfit.

"I think she likes it," Draco replied.

"Good!" Ginevra answered. "Help me put it on her."

Draco laid Rose back on the changing table as Ginevra undid the snaps. Carefully, they began to dress Rose, while the infant beamed.

Maybe she had yet to master the art of her father's billow, but at least she could wear black.


	146. Chapter 146

**AN: YAY! 1300 reviews! Lucky 1300! Thanks everyone for all your support! I'm so happy! Thanks also to those who put this on alert, favorited, and read this whole thing! I appreciate everything! Also thank you to heartmom88 and my little brother for helping me with my werewolf lore. Hopefully it's accurate.  
**

**I still don't own anything you'd recognize. Sigh. Wish I did though.**

"I had never considered studying the properties of liquid silver," Severus admitted.

"I hadn't either, really, until I was at my parents' house. My father mentioned an old legend that werewolves were vulnerable to silver, but I told him I thought that was just an invention of fiction. But what if there's a grain of truth behind the fiction?"

"So what is your theory?" Severus asked as the waitress collected their dishes.

"Don't laugh, but I decided to delve into some… less orthodox…resources including a grocery store tabloid, _The Global Enquirer._ A few years ago it ran an account of a man confronted by a werewolf in his home. According to him, he threw a piece of his grandmother's silver at the creature. For a moment its face appeared to transform into something more human, but the effect unfortunately didn't last.

Modern literature would have us believe that silver, especially a silver bullet, could kill a werewolf but what if it's possible that silver could also affect its ability to transform _without_ killing it?

From what I've read so far it seems to be necessary to have direct physical contact with the metal... and it's not exactly feasible to have a bunch of lycanthropes walking around in silver body suits, is it?" Hermione sighed.

Severus leaned back in his chair, his eyes darkening in concentration. "But if the lycanthrope could ingest the silver in liquid or powdered form, it would have direct physical contact with every part of the body, only from the inside. Has anyone tested the effects of drinking liquid silver?"

"In the Middle Ages silver was hard to come by and was more often used for crowns and currency than medicine, so for practical reasons it was never considered. Some Muggles today swear by the healing properties of liquid silver… but we also know that ingesting large quantities of it can have undesirable side effects, so dosage is a concern. It hasn't been tested on wizards, let alone lycanthropes, so that is one big question mark."

"Well, it's an interesting lead," Severus replied with a small smile as the waitress brought the bill. He took it from her and nodded a thank you.

"What if we added liquid silver to Wolfsbane?"

"That's a possibility," Severus answered. "Except that Wolfsbane only treats the lycanthrope's ability to reason. It has no effect on its physical transformation."

"Then we may need to discard the notion of using Wolfsbane all together," Hermione replied. "Or select just a few of its ingredients for our base."

"That may be a good place to start," Severus answered. "Now, however, we are faced with another question."

"What?"

"Where are we going to obtain liquid silver?"

"It's actually sold at some of the quirkier Muggle apothecaries. "

"And how do you propose we obtain a large volume of it without arousing suspicion?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You were once a double spy and you're asking me how to sneak around?"

Severus shot her a playful glare and was rewarded with a smirk.

"I was just stating the obvious, dear."

"Don't call me 'dear'. It makes us sound like we've been married for fifty years," Severus replied.

Her smile faded. "Is there something wrong with sounding like we've been married for fifty years?"

"No, it just makes me feel old."

The smirk returned to Hermione's face. "I didn't know you were so concerned about your age."

"I'm not overly concerned with age," Severus replied. "But I am very aware that it's unusual for a man of my age to just now become a father to his first child."

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "If it makes you feel any better, it sometimes feels a bit odd for me to be a mother as well."

"How?"

Hermione shrugged. "During the war I never thought about having children. I suppose it seemed pointless to look that far into the future when we weren't sure we'd live to see the next day. After the war, I did fantasize about it, but…well, let's just say in my mind, Rose would have been born _after_ the house elf bill of rights was passed."

"Things did not turn out as either of us had planned."

"No," Hermione admitted, "They did not."

A reflective silence ensued. Finally, Severus pulled out his wallet to pay for their meal. "Severus?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner, and for allowing me to help you with this project. It's complicated because I love Rose…"

"But you're more than just a mother, important as that role may be."

"Exactly," Hermione replied. "Sometimes, I'm honestly surprised you understand me as well as you do."

"You aren't that difficult to read."

"Maybe it's just that no one else has ever taken the trouble to try." She lowered her gaze, then looked up, eyes sparkling in mischief. "Do you use Legilimency on me?"

Severus chuckled. "And risk your wrath when I'm discovered? I don't think so. You can be quite intimidating when you're upset."

Hermione laughed. "Maybe, but I never stay mad at you for long."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you know how to make it up to me."

"No, I know how to bribe you."

Hermione laughed louder than she intended, attracting the attention of the other customers. Covering her mouth, she leaned forward conspiratorially, "The chocolates you bring when you stay in the lab past midnight may qualify as a bribe, but the letter you wrote after the Azkaban jail break..."

"…was me being honest," Severus replied as his eyes softened. "Hermione, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Nor I, you, Severus," Hermione whispered as the waitress drew near.

"Sir!" the waitress began. "May I take your bill?"

"Certainly," he answered.

"We should probably head for home," Hermione began, trying to hide her frustration at the interruption. "Rose is probably wondering where we are."

"Undoubtedly. And Draco has most likely had his fill of nappy practice for one day."

Hermione laughed as they stood to leave. "Let's go rescue the poor dears."


	147. Chapter 147

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all the support! There's a good chance that this will be my last update until Monday since I'll be leaving early for Illinois. If I don't update until Monday or later, thanks for sticking with me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize. **

"Look who's here, Rose!" Ginevra cooed as two figures stepped through the threshold. "It's Mummy and Daddy."

"Hello, Rose," Hermione gushed as she brushed herself off.

Rose squealed and reached out her arms as her parents approached her. Hermione took Rose from Ginny and asked, "Has she been a good girl?"

"She's been an angel," Ginny replied.

"You weren't overwhelmed?" Severus asked.

"No," Draco replied with a proud smile.

"For the most part no, although Draco did not handle the nappy changes well," Ginevra replied with a smirk.

Draco swallowed as his face turned a light shade of green. "I did very well with the nappy changes, thank you."

"You look as if you might be ready to faint," Severus replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco swallowed again. "You never told me so much filth could come out of such a small body."

"Get used to it," Ginevra replied as she massaged her stomach. "Before you know it this little baby will be born and you'll be on full time nappy duty."

Draco shook his head. "I think we should keep that open for further negotiation."

"It's quite simple," Ginevra replied. "The more nappies you change, the more sleep I get. You know what I'm like when I'm sleep deprived, don't you?"

His eyes grew huge as he considered the implications. "Merlin, this isn't fair."

"Nope, but that's life," Ginevra answered with a sweet smile.

As the couple bantered, Severus looked at Rose and gave her a playful scowl. Rose tried to mimic the expression, but her eyes were much too happy to achieve Severus' trademark glare. He changed his expression to a smirk. After staring at him blankly, Rose curled one lip into a lopsided grin. Hermione glanced at her husband, whose eyes sparkled in amusement, and then at her daughter, who was struggling to match her father's expression.

"Severus, did you see Rose's onesie?"

Severus stepped back to inspect the black outfit with "Princess" lettered in green on the front. Turning his attention to the suddenly quiet Malfoys he asked, "Where did you find this, Draco, Ginevra?"

Draco gulped audibly. "We found it at an infant clothing store in Wizarding London."

Severus smiled. "It suits her perfectly. Well done."

Ginevra watched as Rose flashed her mother a smile before turning to her father for a new expression to imitate. Severus gave her a warm smile, which she returned.

"Yes," Ginevra answered softly. "I think that outfit does suit her."

* * *

"I'm so happy Ginny and Draco could watch Rose today," Hermione began before tossing her nightgown over her head.

"Well, Rose seems to be in one piece and none the worse for wear," came Severus' muffled reply from inside the bathroom.

"Ginny bought her quite a few more outfits, too."

Silence.

"Quite a few?" Severus finally asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered with a smirk. "Some were even a lovely shade of pink."

"Snapes don't wear pink."

"Yes, but Grangers do," Hermione answered.

Severus poked his head out of the bathroom. "Do they now?"

"Yes," Hermione answered playfully as Severus approached her. "My mother wore a charming powder pink bathrobe during our visit."

"Bathrobes do not count," Severus replied distractedly as his eyes swept over his wife, radiant with mischief and laughter. He yearned to touch her… to show through his actions what he was still too afraid to say. But was this too soon? Just because the Healer had given them the green light…

"They do too count!" Hermione quipped before registering the unmistakable desire in Severus' eyes. She swallowed quietly as she felt her own desire well within her. She ached to make love to Severus, but now that Rose had arrived intimacy felt different. They were no longer justifying a relationship for the sake of an unborn child, but creating something new. What if this was simply sex for him? Could she live with the heartache of his ultimate rejection?

They gazed at each other in uncertain silence. Finally, Severus approached Hermione and grasped her hands. Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "You look beautiful."

Hermione took a shaky breath as she imagined his reaction to her post-pregnancy body. "I've looked better."

Severus kissed her near her collarbone. "You've never looked better to me. So intelligent," He kissed her where her neck met her shoulder. "So talented." He kissed her a little higher on the neck. "So patient… so kind." Finally he reached her jawline. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He felt her relax into his ministrations. "You proposed."

"What a smart move," Severus answered as he captured her lips.

Hermione leaned into the kiss, then broke away with a sigh. "Severus, you may say those things now, but what about in ten years? What happens when you decide I'm not the woman you wanted after all?"

Severus pulled her close and leaned down, until their eyes met and they could feel the warmth of the other's breath. "I will always want you, Hermione. You are more than I could have imagined in a wife and I mean it when I say you've made me happier than I ever thought possible."

"Rose has more to do with that than I do," she whispered.

"I love Rose," Severus whispered. "But you are the woman who makes me happy. You are the woman I will cherish until the day she decides she's had enough of me, and even then I will always hold a place for you in my heart. Nothing will change that."

"What if I told you that I intend to stay with you for the rest of my life?" Hermione asked. "What if I told you that you make me happy, and that I cannot see myself married to anyone else?"

"I'd say that I'd love nothing more."

"Even in thirty years when I'm overweight and nagging at you to come out of your potions lab and collect your laundry?"

Severus chuckled. "First of all, you don't nag. You simply glare at me, say a few words, and I give in. But supposing that did happen," he kissed her forehead. "I'd snarl at you, shake my head and collect the laundry like a good husband, not regretting one moment of our marriage."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "I love being your wife, Severus."

He captured her lips again. "I love being your husband, Hermione."

Hermione yelped as Severus picked her up and gently set her on the bed, relieving her of her nightgown with an excruciating lack of speed. Sitting back to examine his handiwork he whispered, "I told you that you are beautiful."

Hermione took a deep breath before crashing into her husband's lips and removing that pesky nightshirt from his person.


	148. Chapter 148

**AN: I'm back! Thanks for sticking with me! Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait! Thanks to all those who have put this on alert, favorited, read, and reviewed! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione snuggled into her husband, clinging to the last precious moments of sleep before Rose decided it was time for breakfast. The past few nights Rose had woken up just twice, a big improvement over the usual four times. Perhaps soon she'd even sleep seven or eight hours straight. Just the idea of such a luxury made Hermione sigh…

Thud! Thud!

"Severus," Hermione groaned.

No answer.

She pried open her eyes and looked to see if he was truly asleep or just trying to ignore the sound at their window. His eyes were closed, his mouth curled into a hint of a smile. He looked completely at peace and the sight made her grin in spite of her annoyance.

Thud! Thud! Persistent bird.

"Severus," Hermione whispered.

No answer.

Hermione considered more drastic measures, but succumbed to a flash of pity for the exhausted man.

The owl began to hoot impatiently. Hermione yawned, stretched, and rolled out of bed. She trudged to the window and opened it to admit the noisy messenger. Loosening the note from its leg, she unfurled the parchment to see who it was from. Her eyes widened as she read the name of the sender.

Ron Weasley.

Hermione darted a look at Severus, who was still sound asleep. She crept out of the room with the owl in tow and snuck into the study. Once there, she sat down in a chair near the desk and read the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ How long has it been since I've touched you, since we've held each other? How long has it been since you could truly say that you've made love to a man? You must yearn for what we had, for the one time in your life when you understood what love was. Wizards and witches spend their entire lives searching for what we had. Can you really let our love go because of bitterness and anger? Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Is there any way to make my abandonment up to you?_

_I think about Rose almost daily. I wonder if she's talking or crawling. I'll bet she'll make a great Quidditch player. I can't wait to teach her how to be a keeper. I can't wait to see her. Hermione, I haven't seen my daughter yet. Even in your anger you must know this is wrong. I want to see her, Hermione! I can't be with another family because my family is you and Rose!_

_I've considered in these past few days that you've been staying with Severus out of loyalty due to him giving Rose his name. I say do not worry about hurting Snape's feelings. He has his inheritance and his potions shop. He doesn't need you anymore, and he's probably planning on leaving you anyway. I will never leave you again. Please come back!_

_ Love always,_

_ Ron_

Hermione reread the letter, focusing her attention on the last paragraph. Quietly, she set it on the desk. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the previous night, how Severus had caressed her and kissed her with such love. No one had ever been as gentle and reverent with her body as Severus was. She had made love to him last night, and her heart was convinced that he had made love to her as well. But would that gentleness and respect last another fifty years? Ten years? Hell, even one year? If the answer was no…hot tears rolled down her cheeks. It would kill her to watch Severus turn away and abandon her, especially in light of his promise to cherish her always.

"Hermione?"

She turned around and smiled when she saw Severus standing in the doorway holding Rose. "Severus, I didn't know you were here."

"Rose just woke up, and she wanted to see her Mum,' Severus replied as he approached her.

"Hey little girl. Are you hungry?"

A little, Rose thought.

Severus kissed Hermione on the lips. "Good morning, Hermione."

"Morning Severus," She replied as he dried the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little emotional this morning."

"I hope it's not a result of anything that happened last night," Severus replied, a hint of concern flickering in his eyes.

"No," Hermione replied as her eyes softened. "Last night was beautiful. These tears have nothing to do with you.

"Then what upset you?"

Hermione sighed as Rose began fussing in her arms. She handed Severus the letter as she readied herself to nurse, carefully studying his expression as he silently read the parchment. Finally, his eyes darkened as he handed the letter back to her. "So what do you think?"

"I don't want to go back to him," Hermione answered.

"Good. Do you believe what he said about me?"

"No," Hermione answered more confidently than she felt. "I know you, Severus, and you keep your promises. You promised that you'd cherish me and stay with me until we grew tired of each other."

"I will," Severus replied.

Fresh tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks at the vulnerability in his eyes. "I know you will," she whispered. "I trust you."

He gently kissed her tears away. "I will not betray that trust."

"I know you won't," Hermione answered before composing herself. "Let's just forget about this letter. Ron is a dunderhead, and we don't need him complicating our lives."

"What shall we do with the letter then?"

Hermione's lips curled into a grin. "Why don't you burn it the way you burned that newspaper when Rose was born? I'll send the owl back to Ron and we'll forget this ever happened."

"If he sends another letter…"

"I'll ignore and ignite that one as well. We don't need him creating drama for any of us. I am more than happy with you, and Rose adores you. We do not need him."

"Good," Severus replied before the paper spontaneously combusted.

* * *

"With any luck Mr. Weasley, your casts should be off by this time next week," a Mediwitch began.

"That would be wonderful!" Ron answered.

"Yes, but you do remember that you'll need intense physical therapy if you want to walk again."

"I know," Ron answered. "I'll be an ideal patient and do everything the physical therapist asks of me."

The Mediwitch smiled. "Good. Glad to hear that. Now…"

Before she could finish, an owl began pecking at the window. The Mediwitch rushed over and let the bird in. It flew inside, but no letter was attached to either of its legs.

"Ron, what is this owl doing here?" she asked.

"I wrote a letter to someone," Ron answered, trying to hide his disappointment at the lack of a letter.

Hermione will come around, Ron thought. She loves me! She just has to come around soon! If not, I'll have to use more… persuasive… measures.


	149. Chapter 149

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all the support! I'm very glad to be back and writing!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"So, little Rose," Severus began as he carried his daughter into the dining room. "Do you want to help your father sift through these cashier applications while your mother takes a nap?"

Rose stared at him in confusion, as if she was trying to understand what an application and a cashier were. Severus smiled, earning him a smile in return. "You're over two months old now. It's about time you learned the difference between a dunderhead and an intelligent, decent human being."

Severus set her in the playpen beside his seat at the dining room table. Then he pulled some papers from his pocket and enlarged them. "I'm very sorry that I have not been home as much as usual the past few weeks, but Daddy had to go back to work making and selling potions. Do you want to make and sell potions someday, too?"

Rose's eyes lit up with interest, causing Severus to chuckle. "Your mother's running out of pepper up potion. Maybe she'll take you to my apothecary when she picks up some more so you can see what all the fuss is about."

Severus then began to sort through the applications, smirking at some of the names. "Only ten people applied for this job, I suspect because I am not considered the most pleasant man to work for." Severus shook his head before turning his attention to Rose. "Teaching dunderheads who have the potential to blow the school to kingdom come can do that to a person."

Rose reached for her toy snake and carefully examined it before putting it in her mouth. Surmising that the toy was not edible, she cuddled it instead. Severus watched in amusement before returning his attention to the applications.

"David McCoy," Severus muttered to himself. Rose looked up at him. "The dunderhead could not even brew a boil-cure potion correctly. What makes him think that he could work in an apothecary?"

Rose made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort of derision before returning her attention to the snake. "His mathematical skills are questionable," Severus continued. "I highly doubt he could independently run the apothecary should an emergency arise."

Severus set the application aside before examining another one. "Sylvia Darling. Very sweet student, but she was much too Hufflepuff for my linking." Severus looked down at Rose, who was preoccupied with her snake. "Rose!"

The infant looked up in alarm, startled by his interruption. "If you are educated at Hogwarts, do _not_ let that abominable hat sort you into Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs are very friendly, but not particularly well-known for their intelligence or cunning. It would be a complete waste of your talent"

_I won't_, Rose thought. _Although I wish I knew what a Hufflepuff was so I could know how not to be sorted into one... Wait… what's a Hogwarts?_

Severus had already resumed his work before Rose could indicate her confusion. Those questions would have to wait for another day. She reached for another toy, this time a stuffed puppy dog. Grasping both the dog and the snake against her chest, she flipped onto her back and smiled in satisfaction at the accomplishment. Her pride was short-lived when she realized she was stuck. Frustrated, she began to fuss.

Severus beamed at his daughter. "So you've finally figured out how to roll over?" he asked.

Rose's frustration escalated as she contorted her body in a vain attempt to resume her position. Severus fought to hide his amusement as he picked her up, cuddled her, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Rose exhaled and calmed herself. "Don't be too upset," Severus began in a soothing voice. "Some things take time to master."

Rose gave him an appreciative smile. "Take a look at this application, Rose. It's from a woman named Raquel Garcia. I never had her as a student, but that may be a good thing."

Rose stared at the piece of paper with curiosity.

"She has high marks in potions, and claims to want to further her studies at the university. She may be just the kind of cashier we're looking for."

"Who is?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the room.

Severus' eyes lit up as she entered the room. "How was your nap?"

"Very refreshing," Hermione replied as she joined them, glancing at the papers on the table. "Are those the applications for your cashier?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "Only ten people applied."

Hermione laughed. "What did you expect? You probably scared half of the potential applicants away by deducting points from them in school."

"They deserved every point deduction I gave them."

"I'm sure they did," Hermione answered as she picked up Rose and sat down beside Severus. "And they still tremble in fear of your wrath."

"That's probably why so far the only good potential applicant is a woman from Spain."

He slid the application over to Hermione. She reviewed it and nodded. "Appears promising."

"I'll call her and ask for an interview next week," Severus replied.

"Good idea," Hermione answered before turning her attention to Rose. "Have you been helping Daddy pick a good cashier?"

"She has. She's also learned to roll over."

"She has!" Hermione gushed. "Oh! I wish I could have seen it!"

"It was quite charming," Severus admitted. "Although she soon discovered that she could not roll back over onto her stomach."

Hermione laughed. "Poor Rose. That will come in another month or two if you keep trying, little one."

Hermione then smiled as she tickled Rose on the belly, eliciting a few happy squeals… and perhaps something else.

"Did she just try to laugh?" Severus asked.

"She-she did!" Hermione gasped. "I think she's trying to laugh."

Rose basked in her parents' pride. She didn't know what exactly she'd accomplished by making the happy noise, but it made her parents happy. She'd have to remember to make more noises like that when the occasion warranted.

"That's my baby girl," Severus whispered before kissing the infant on the cheek.

* * *

How dare she ignore my letters?

Ron glared at the window. Outside was another owl he'd sent, returning yet again without a response.

She has my baby girl! She can't keep Rose from me!

Ron's face turned red at the thought of Hermione and Severus laughing at his letters while Ron faced poverty. The Healer bills weren't getting any cheaper, and his fortune was not growing. He needed Rose and he needed her _now_.

_There's no way Severus is a better father than __I am_, Ron thought. _He hates children. Surely Hermione knows that I'm better for her child than he is._

Ron glanced at the quill protruding from his ink well. He had a few pieces of parchment remaining, but writing Hermione was obviously a waste of his time. Either Severus was confiscating the letters or she was ignoring them, herself.

He needed someone to make them listen.

A plan began to take shape in his head. He gulped as he considered the potential consequences: it would not be cheap and it would most certainly upset Hermione… but the financial benefits would outweigh the costs. After Hermione was free of Severus, she would thank him.

Resolute in his decision, Ron grabbed a parchment and transfigured it into a writing table. Then he grabbed the ink and a fresh parchment and began writing to the best custody attorney he knew.


	150. Chapter 150

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Mr. Weasley?"

Ron straightened in his bed, smoothed the covers over his legs and called, "Come in!"

A woman in fine beige robes carrying a dark leather briefcase stepped inside. Briefly star-struck, she soon regained her composure and extended her hand, "My name is Florence Turner. I-I'm a huge fan of the Chudley Cannons."

"Well," Ron replied with a smile and a warm grasp of her hand. "It's always a pleasure to meet a fan. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Yes, well I was a bit surprised to be summoned," Florence replied as her eyes darted around the room.

"Trust me; I really did not want to resort to such drastic measures. I had hoped to work this issue out privately with my ex-girlfriend but that doesn't seem possible. Please, take a seat."

"Thank you," Florence answered, unlocking her briefcase with a flick of the wand, but leaving it closed. "How can I help you?"

"You've been keeping up with the papers, right?" Ron asked.

Florence shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yes, I've read a bit about your accident, and your ensuing…ideas concerning your ex-fiancée."

"Those aren't delusions and I am not crazy!" Ron argued.

Florence shook her head. "Mr. Weasley, I admire your career greatly, I truly do. From the battlefield to the Quidditch pitch you have always been a hero to me. Yet, if I'm honest with you, very little rings true in this story about Rose Snape being your daughter."

"But I am her father! Hermione knows it. Heck, even Snape knows the child is mine."

"Has Hermione admitted as much?"

"Yes!"

Florence raised an eyebrow. "Really. When?"

Ron reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out the only letter Hermione had sent him. Florence read the document with interest before shaking her head. "How does this prove that Rose Snape is your daughter?"

"Hermione said something along the lines of me losing the right to claim Rose after the way I treated her."

"Yes," Florence replied. "I assume Hermione told you about the pregnancy before you broke up with her."

"She did," Ron answered.

"Did she offer you a chance to claim her child at that time?"

"Maybe," Ron answered with less confidence.

"Then that's more than likely what she was alluding to."

"What?" Ron asked.

"You had a chance to claim Rose when Hermione announced her pregnancy to you and at any time prior to her wedding to Mr. Snape. You failed to do so," Florence argued. "Mr. Snape, however, _has_ claimed the child and has cemented that claim by marrying the child's mother so you have now technically lost the right to claim Rose."

Florence sighed. "All Hermione is saying in this letter is that she wanted to start a family with you and the little Snape. When that fell through, she married Severus Snape. Interestingly enough, she has declared _him_ the father in this letter."

"But Rose is my daughter!" Ron argued.

The attorney sighed. "You have a few problems in claiming custody. For one, you publicly stated that you did not have relations with the mother of this child. Obviously that casts doubt on your claim to paternity. Two, you did not made any effort to assert your claim of paternity until a month after another man put his name on the birth certificate. It doesn't help your case that your revelation has suddenly come on the cusp of an expensive, career-ending accident. Have you attempted to visit this child?"

"No," Ron admitted.

"Have you even asked to see the child?"

"Maybe once," Ron admitted. "But I was going to see her after I finished with my physical rehab. I don't want Hermione and Rose to see me like this."

"Did you try to make contact with the mother when you learned of Rose's birth and ask that your name be put on the birth certificate, or did you in fact tell the media that you hoped, 'Severus Snape has fun changing nappies.'"

"I was a dunderhead! I'll admit it! I want my daughter back, though!"

"Unless both Hermione and Severus consent to a DNA test, there is nothing I can legally do."

"Can't you order them to have a DNA test?"

"No," Florence replied. "For a child under eighteen years of age, the parents on the birth certificate must both consent to allowing the child to undergo a DNA test. Without their consent, no DNA test may be performed. If one is performed without the consent of one or both parents, then the test will be considered illegally performed and not admissible as evidence in a custody trial. The only exception to this rule is in the matter of a criminal proceeding, such as proving a rape."

Ron stared blankly at her as he digested her words. "But, what if there's an issue of inheritance? What if he's lied to the court about the validity of his marriage?"

"Are you accusing Severus Snape of committing fraud?" Florence asked.

"He may be claiming as his heir someone who does not share his blood. Wouldn't that violate the terms of his grandmother's will?"

"From what I understand of the situation… and mind you, I only know what I've read in the _Daily Prophet_, no," Florence answered. "The stipulation in his grandmother's will was that he was to be married within six months of her death. His marriage with Hermione has been declared valid and was entered into within the prescribed time frame, thus the will stands. As for an heir, the will never specifically stated that it had to be a blood heir. It doesn't even specify a time frame within which his wife was to bear this heir. Even if Rose Snape is biologically yours, Hermione could later on conceive a blood heir, thus fulfilling the terms of the grandmother's will."

"Bottom line, you can't help me get a DNA test," Ron replied.

"No," Florence replied with a sympathetic smile. "There's nothing I can legally do. If you truly believe that Hermione's child is yours, then I would try to make contact with her and convince her and Severus to take a DNA test with you. I warn you though, it is unlikely that they will consent."

"No, they probably won't," Ron sighed.

"If your goal is to… enrich yourself… by gaining access to Rose's trust fund, Mr. Weasley, I'd think again. If a DNA test proved Rose was your daughter, as you claim, it is possible that Mr. Snape would disinherit her. If your goal is to divest Mr. Snape of his fortune, you would still be thwarted, as Mr. Snape has legally married and is presumably capable of producing another heir. Either way, you are on precarious ground, sir. Your only option would be to convince Mrs. Snape to leave her husband… and judging from that letter, your chance of accomplishing that is very slim. If you wish to claim Rose as your daughter, your intentions had better be pure. It will be costly and the monetary reward would not be great."

"Thank you for your advice, Ms. Turner. If I did persuade Snape and Hermione to consent to a DNA test, would you represent me?"

"I'd be honored to," Florence replied as she stood up. They shook hands again. "But you can do much better than Hermione, Ron."

"Yes, I can," Ron replied as he tried to hide his disappointment.

Florence gave him a parting smile before walking out of the room.

Ron shook his head as he groaned. Somehow, he had to win Hermione back, but Merlin knew it wouldn't be easy.


	151. Chapter 151

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"I am displeased with your recent lack of useful information," Fenrir began, his eyes darkening in anger.

"Kingsley has restricted me to the Ministry of Magical Games and Sports. I don't have the access I used to enjoy," Farrah explained as a shiver rippled down her spine. A cold breeze wafted in from the shot-out windows of the abandoned farmhouse that served as tonight's meeting place, chilling her body as Fenrir's disapproval chilled her soul.

"Have you attempted to enter his office to check for pertinent documents? Have you even spoken with him since October?" Fenrir asked.

"He disappears before I can speak to him," Farrah answered. "And his office is monitored. It's impossible to break in undetected. Shacklebolt is a dead end. He's doing everything in his power to avoid me."

Fenrir glowered at her. "You know that the success of our mission depends on our ability to throw the aurors off guard. You saw how tight security was at the Hogsmeade Christmas tree lighting. We were lucky to infect thirty-four people before escaping. Thirty-four out of nearly a thousand…does that seem like a high percentage to you?"

"No," Farrah admitted.

Fenrir glowered at her. "I expect to see better results by New Year's Eve. Otherwise, I may have to expose you as one of us and let your fate rest with the members of the Order."

"What if I told you that I have been growing closer to certain members of the Order as part of a plan to convince Severus Snape to join our side?" Farrah countered.

Fenrir's eyes flickered in interest. "I'd say that I'd like to learn more about that plan. What exactly have you been doing?"

Her muscles relaxed in relief. "Ron Weasley is still claiming Rose as his daughter…"

"I thought we agreed that he was one broomstick short of a Quidditch match."

"He is," Farrah agreed. "But he is convinced that Hermione will take him back and allow him to claim Rose. It is irrelevant whether or not he could actually accomplish that goal. What matters is whether or not Severus Snape believes he could be successful."

Fenrir's mouth curled into a smile. "I'm listening…"

"I've visited Ron a few times in the hospital and helped him write a few letters to Hermione. So far, she has either responded negatively or not at all. Even so, the possibility that Hermione would leave him for Ron has to be weighing on Snape's mind."

"She and Ron were the golden couple," Fenrir mused before snapping back into reality. "But how is Severus' insecurity supposed to bring him to our side?"

"Because he will not want to let her go. Hanging on to her would either mean forcibly containing her or somehow making her undesirable to Ron. What better way to accomplish that goal than to become a werewolf and then turn Hermione, thus forever binding them together?"

Fenrir stood in contemplative thoughtfulness before noting, "If we could convince him that Hermione was going to leave him the way Lily did, it may be enough to bring him over to our side."

"He could also be persuaded to spy for our side. He'd be for us, not against us."

"Indeed," Fenrir replied, giving Farrah a warm look. "But if Hermione does not even respond to Ron's letters, then it will be difficult to convince Severus that Hermione is leaving him."

Farrah smiled. "That's why I plan to help Ron win Hermione back. After all, who better to help a man seduce a woman than another woman?"

"Quite true," Fenrir replied. "You have accomplished more in these past few months than I have given you credit for. Well done!"

"Thank you!" Farrah answered.

"I'd still like you to regain access to Shacklebolt's office. We cannot afford to lose momentum now."

"I will do my best. The closer I get to Ron, the more information I can obtain from the Order, seeing as he and his family are so involved in the Order's plans."

"Quite true," Fenrir answered. "Quite true."

* * *

Severus exhaled as he dusted the soot from his robes. The next dunderhead who placed an order for Amortentia was going to send him over the edge. Up until now, requests for the love potion had been few and far between. The first sign of mistletoe, however, had brought the idiots out of the woodwork to buy a bottle for their soon to be significant other.

"Severus?" Hermione called, entering the room with Rose in her arms. Seeing the fatigue in his eyes, her tone softened. "Long day?"

"Very," Severus admitted before slumping into a chair.

Hermione stood by his side as Rose reached up to bat at her hair. "Is there anything I can do to make it a little better?"

"Can you make Friday come a little sooner?"

Hermione chuckled. "I'm afraid not."

He sighed. "Things should ease up when I finally hire a cashier."

"Hopefully Raquel will be as promising in person as she is on paper."

"Indeed. She'll be here Thursday evening for the interview. I've already completed a preliminary background check. No apparent ties to Fenrir…"

"That's a relief," Hermione sighed as Rose graduated from batting to grasping… and tugging. "Ouch!"

Severus looked up in alarm at Rose, who was clearly shocked by her mother's outburst. "Don't pull my hair," Hermione gently chided. "It hurts."

Hermione disentangled Rose's fingers from her locks. "It's OK, Rose," Hermione whispered before kissing her daughter's cheek. "You didn't know any better."

Rose tucked her head into the crook of her mother's neck and sucked on her fist.

"Is this the first time she's pulled your hair?" Severus asked.

"Yes. She's been playing with my hair for several days… even fingering it when she was sleepy, but she hasn't actually pulled it until just now." Hermione replied. "But pulling hair is part of what babies do."

"I suppose so," Severus replied cautiously before Rose turned her head, pulled her fist out of her mouth and gave him a toothless grin. He smiled in return. "Hello Rose."

"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly," he replied, taking Rose into his arms. "How was your day, little one? Have you been good for Mummy?"

"She's been good for me, but I think she misses her daddy."

"When you start walking, we'll have to put you to work in the apothecary," Severus cooed as he tickled Rose's belly.

Rose smiled and made an attempt to chuckle. Hermione shook her head. "I think they have laws against that sort of thing, Severus."

"It's not work, it's educational experience in a work setting," Severus replied.

"If you say so," Hermione smiled. "Um… Severus? I was thinking about looking for a Christmas tree this weekend."

"Oh?"

Hermione nodded. "I know Rose won't remember her first Christmas, but I'd still like to make it special."

Severus sighed. "Christmas was never my favorite holiday, but I suppose I could endure it for you and Rose."

"Endure? Severus, Christmas is for celebrating."

"Not when you have potions to brew, people to spy on, and no one to celebrate with," Severus replied.

"Is that what Christmas was like for you?" she whispered.

Severus sighed. "My parents spent most of my Christmas break fighting, and when I was on my own I couldn't think of any reason to celebrate tacky light displays and obnoxious music." He then looked down at Rose. "But Rose deserves better."

Hermione chuckled. "She will probably prefer playing with the wrapping paper to playing with anything under the tree… But it's a tradition I'd like to keep. Maybe we can build some new, happier memories."

"I'd like that," Severus answered. "Perhaps now that I have a family to celebrate Christmas with, the holiday will be more tolerable."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll even enjoy it."

Severus felt Rose begin to bat his hair. "Perhaps I will."


	152. Chapter 152

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and as always, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Raquel took a deep breath as she scrutinized the facade of the apothecary. While she was pleased to have finally scored a job interview, the words of the Leaky Cauldron patrons still rang in her ears. Was he truly the git they claimed he was? Would he really glare at her until she was a puddle on the floor? Did he seriously wash his hair just once a month?

She shook her head as another cold burst of air whipped down the street. No matter what they said, she needed a job and this was the only employer even remotely interested in hiring her. Besides, Mister Snape couldn't be any worse than the nuns at her muggle elementary school…

She opened the door and peeked inside. "The store closes in fifteen minutes," a deep velvety voice warned.

"That's fine," she responded, sneaking a glance at the man tending the register. He was dressed entirely in black, which only emphasized the contrast between his pale skin and his black hair. The hair was not greasy though, which came as a relief, and his nose was not as huge as one of the patrons had claimed.

"May I help you?" Severus asked.

"I'm here for an interview," she said, trying her best to appear more confident than she was.

"You must be Raquel Garcia," Severus answered as a customer wandered towards the checkout.

"Yes," she replied, extending her hand.

His face softened as he accepted her grasp. "You're a little early. If you wish, you may wait in my office."

"I'd like that," she answered as she released his hand. "Where is it?"

Severus gestured her around the counter and through the access door. "My office is this way. Look for the opening between the Veritaserum shelf and the Polyjuice potion on your right. You'll see the door. It should not be warded. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you," she replied, ducking between the shelves.

Severus felt his muscles relax as he turned to the waiting customer. "Will that be all for you?" he asked.

"Yes," the customer replied as he set the potions on the counter.

"That will be twenty sickles and four knuts."

The customer pulled out his coin purse and began sifting through the coins. Severus tried to hide his growing impatience, praying the man wouldn't ask for change.

"Here's two Galleons. Can you make change?" the man asked.

"Of course," Severus muttered as two more customers filed in line behind the man.

* * *

Stark. Bare.

Those were the first words that came to mind when Raquel entered Severus Snape's office. The walls were painted a dark cream, but no wall hangings relieved the austerity of the blank canvas. A dark oak desk piled high with papers held court in the center of the room. A modest black rolling chair was tucked behind the desk while two thinly padded green chairs were placed in front for guests. Raquel took off her winter coat and sat in one of the green seats.

As she tried to anticipate Severus' interview questions and mentally polished her replies, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Two photos on the desk featured moving pictures. One was of a woman with an enlarged belly, playfully reaching out to block the camera from capturing her image. The other was of Snape in a rocking chair cradling a tiny newborn. Although no sound came from the photograph, she could almost hear him singing to the infant as the child's eyes drooped closed. Then the Snape in the photograph leaned down to kiss the baby.

The sound of the door opening broke her reverie and caused her to jump. Severus glanced curiously at her and apologized, "Sorry to have startled you."

"No, it's fine," she began as she tried to regain her composure. "I was just looking at the pictures on your desk. You looked so happy holding that baby."

Although his mouth was drawn into his customary scowl, Severus could not conceal the pride in his eyes. "The baby in the photograph is my daughter, Rose."

"She's adorable. How old is she?"

"She'll be three months old on Christmas Eve."

"So she's still very young," Raquel noted.

"Quite," Severus replied as he took his seat behind the desk.

"Is the woman in the other picture her mother?"

Severus nodded. "That's my wife, Hermione."

"She's a very beautiful woman."

Severus chuckled as he glanced again at the picture. "Yes, she is." Then his face became more serious. "But you are not here to discuss my family."

"Where I come from, family is important."

"Unfortunately, when you have a family, you have fewer hours in the day to tend to such things as brewing and conducting interviews."

Raquel shifted nervously in her seat, then took a few inconspicuous deep breaths to calm her nerves for the interview.

Severus leaned back in his chair and began, "This interview is not going to be conducted in a traditional manner, and you may find it a bit disconcerting." He sighed. "Have you ever heard of Legilimency?"

Raquel gave him a blank stare. "No," she answered.

"It is a way of delving into someone's mind to detect emotions and memories, among other things," he answered. "It is an extremely accurate method of checking someone's qualifications."

"Does it hurt?" Raquel asked, wishing someone at the Leaky Cauldron had warned her about this.

"You may find it a little uncomfortable, but it should not be painful. I am only looking for memories pertaining to your work experience and your affiliations. I will not actively search for embarrassing memories, nor will I do anything to your mind beyond searching your memories. You have my word."

She gulped. "Is this safe?"

"I have done it thousands of times."

She swallowed again. "I suppose it's fine with me, then."

"Good. Look me in the eyes."

She locked eyes with him and almost immediately felt something, someone, swirling through her memories. Although the sensation was not painful, it was more than a little disconcerting. Part of her wanted to blink in order to make it stop, but her eyes were transfixed by those of her prospective employer.

She jerked back as the exercise ended. "You do not appear to be a lycanthrope."

"I'm not," she replied.

"Sadly, one cannot be sure these days," Severus replied.

"Too true," Raquel sighed. "My sister says the lycanthropy problem is getting worse in Spain."

"I found it interesting that you decided to attend an English University instead of one in Spain."

"I am fluent in English and I was offered a partial scholarship. I just need a way to pay for the rest of my expenses. I did not know how competitive the job market would be over here."

"Well," Severus replied, "if you still want the job, it's yours."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I think you would be a perfect fit for this apothecary. You may start Monday."

"Oh thank you!" she cried as she leapt up from her chair. "Thank you! I will not disappoint you!"

"Be here by eight o'clock sharp," Severus answered with a slight smile.

"I will! Thank you!"

Raquel grabbed her coat and ran out of the office, eager to tell her friends at the Leaky Cauldron she'd finally gotten a job.

Severus exhaled as he stood up. As he locked up for the night, he hoped Hermione had made the beef stew she'd promised. Merlin knew how great it would taste on a day as cold as this one.


	153. Chapter 153

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all the support and am glad everyone is sticking with me!**

**I don't own the song "Kiss From a Rose" or Harry Potter. Also, I don't technically own Reginald either...he's a character who was involved with one of my favorite General Hospital Christmas specials, so I guess they technically own him and I'm just playing with him. I just could not pass up the chance to have Reginald interact with Hermione and Snape.  
**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take Rose out in this weather?" Severus asked as Hermione zipped their daughter into the bright green Christmas tree bunting Ginny had purchased for her.

"It's just a little snow, not a blizzard," Hermione replied. "Plus, she's wearing her special bunting and mittens! She'll be all nice and toasty warm while we shop for our Christmas tree."

"I just don't want to risk her getting ill," Severus replied. "Perhaps we should leave her with Draco and Ginevra. I'm sure they would not be opposed to babysitting her again."

"They wouldn't mind a bit, except that they're at an antenatal appointment," Hermione replied before tucking Rose's hair into the bright yellow star that served as the bunting's hood. "If it makes you feel better, my parents took me Christmas tree shopping every year from the time I was a newborn. They just bundled me up and I was quite fine." Hermione then looked over at him and smiled. "Although if you want to hedge that bet, you're welcome to hold her."

"I wouldn't be at all opposed to holding her," Severus responded, "Except that it might cause a sensation among the other patrons to see the erstwhile dungeon bat appear so… nurturing."

"Since when did you care what anyone else thought?" Hermione replied with a gleam in her eye.

Severus peered at Rose, whose face was nearly obscured by the gaudy fleece. "I don't care what others think of me, but you knew going into this marriage that it would be hard for me to publicly display my affection for Rose."

"I also warned you before entering into this marriage that Rose would need a father who could show her affection. Imagine how confusing it would be for Rose to have a father who privately treats her like a princess, but publicly refuses to so much as hold her hand."

Severus sighed. "It's not about affection, Hermione, but rather about an appropriate sense of decorum… rather a moot point today, I'd say, dressed as she is. But fortunately she has a father who is incapable of abandoning her in her time of need. If she is destined to shop for her first Christmas tree dressed as a baubled-up fir, the least I can do is hold her with as much dignity as I can muster. If she has an accident, however, you are the one responsible for divesting her of all that wrapping and cleaning the poo."

"Deal," Hermione replied, handing Rose to Severus.

As Hermione donned her coat and gloves, Severus gazed at the infant, who immediately smiled and reached for his robes. "You like my robes, don't you?" Severus smirked. "Do you want to walk about in black robes like mine someday so you can terrify dunderheads, too?"

Rose's smile widened and Severus chuckled before kissing her on the cheek. "Maybe we'll ask Father Christmas to place some billowing black robes under the tree for you. That might even make this trip worth the indignity."

"Do they even make black robes for babies?" Hermione asked.

"If not, I can transfigure some to fit her," Severus answered.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered as she pulled her hood over her curls. "We should probably get going before you come up with even more odd gift ideas."

What odd ideas? Rose thought as Severus took his place beside Hermione.

Linking Severus' arm with hers, Hermione apparated them away. Rose felt herself being squeezed through a tiny tube; it almost felt like she was being born again. Merlin, it wasn't any more comfortable the second time around!

The instant they reached their destination, Rose screamed and cried real tears of indignation at her sudden and unexpected discomfort. Severus glared at the few onlookers who had the audacity to dart looks of disapproval while Hermione whispered, "It's fine Rose; the apparation is over. It hurts a little, doesn't it?"

Once the onlookers' attention returned to their own affairs, Severus looked down and whispered, "I hate apparition, too, but you need to stop crying now. It's all over."

Rose's wails only crescendoed. "Merlin don't tell me she's hungry," Severus moaned.

"I fed her before we left," Hermione assured him as she rubbed Rose's back.

"Rose, calm down," Severus whispered. "See the beautiful Christmas trees?"

Slowly, Rose began to quiet. Once she caught her breath she was able to take in the scent of the pines, new, but so fresh and inviting. She then turned her head to see fat white fluff wafting from the sky. She reached out to grab some, but it quickly dissolved on her mitten.

"Good little Rose," Severus whispered as the family wandered among the trees. "Do you like the snow? When you're older you can play in it. Maybe we'll even make a snow-wizard."

"I thought she was going to get sick if she was exposed to the cold," Hermione teased.

Severus smirked. "When I said older, I meant no longer a newborn."

Before Hermione could reply, a man clad in a well-worn toboggan and a plaid cloak approached them and introduced himself, "Hello! I'm Reginald, the owner of this fine Christmas tree farm! What may I do for you today?"

"We're looking for a tree…" Hermione began.

Reginald's eyes lit up. "Say no more! I will help you find the perfect tree."

"We want something sturdy, but not too heavy. I also do not want to spend half the winter picking pine needles off the floor. The needles need to be short so Rose won't choke on…"

"Mister, uh…"

"Snape," Severus replied.

"Mister Snape, we don't find the perfect tree by creating a list of the traits you desire."

"You don't?" Severus asked.

"No! We choose it by feeling its energy!" Reginald gushed.

"Energy?" Severus asked warily as he and Hermione darted each other a skeptical glance.

"Yes! Somewhere in this park there is a tree with the perfect energy for your family!" Reginald answered.

"How, how do you sense this energy?" Hermione asked.

"It's a gift that develops over time in those who have a true affinity for it. I guarantee that I can find the perfect tree for your family," Reginald answered.

"Sure you can," Severus replied with thinly veiled sarcasm.

Reginald glared at him. "Oh ye of little faith. Just watch me."

Reginald's eyes took on a dreamy quality and he began to lightly hum as he wove among the trees, occasionally resting a hand on a trunk. Hermione and Severus followed behind, wondering if they dared cut their losses and apparate to saner surroundings. Finally, Reginald flashed a bright smile and made a bee-line to a statuesque Fraser. "This is the perfect one for your family!" he proudly announced.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "It's a little tall for my taste."

"That's what makes it perfect!" Reginald answered. "It has grown and expanded, just like your family!"

"It's going to be impossible to put a star on top of that tree!" Severus argued.

"I'm confident a brilliant wizard like yourself can easily solve that challenge," Reginald answered before turning to Hermione. "What do you think, Mrs. Snape?"

"I think it's beautiful," she replied breathlessly. "It's different from what I'm used to, but something about it just feels right."

I'm surrounded. Severus thought.

"The energy of this tree is already bonding with your family!" Reginald answered.

Severus sighed. "Rose, what do you think?"

She stared at the tree before smiling and reaching in its direction. "The baby seems to agree."

"Fine, we'll take it, but if I find out this tree is defective I'm exchanging it for a new one of _my_ choice," Severus answered.

"Done!" Reginald replied.

* * *

"It was brilliant of you to fly up and place the star on top," Hermione smiled as she and Severus basked in the dim multicolored light of the Christmas tree.

"I'll be plucking needles from my robes until New Year's," Severus grumbled as Rose settled herself on Severus' lap and closed her eyes.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Yet you did it anyway."

"I did it for you and Rose."

Hermione sighed. "There's just something magical about a fully lit Christmas tree, even if it's still a bit bare."

"Indeed," Severus murmured as he watched the light reflect off scattered ornaments.

"Perhaps we should've bought more glass balls," Hermione mused.

"I prefer ornaments that carry some sort of meaning."

"I suppose I could floo to Australia and ask Mum and Dad for some of the ones they gave me as a child…"

"That's one possibility," Severus answered as he reached into his pocket. "…but I have another solution."

With a casual flick of his wand, he enlarged the two round baubles he'd pulled from his pocket. Hermione gasped as she read the writing on the pink one, "_Baby's First Christmas_."

"I thought Rose should have her own ornament."

Sentimental tears sprang to Hermione's eyes as she read the silver inscription on the delicate white ball, "_Our First Christmas Together._"

"I thought we deserved an ornament as well."

"You really can be sweet when you want to be, Severus Snape," she choked.

"I'm not sweet… but I do enjoy making you happy."

She pulled him into an embrace, careful not to awaken Rose from her nap. "They are beautiful, Severus! Thank you!"

"Thank you for making this Christmas special."

She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I wouldn't want to celebrate it with anyone else."


	154. Chapter 154

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate everything!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"You haven't the slightest idea what to give Severus for Christmas? Do you know how late it is?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione were swept along in the crowd streaming down Diagon Alley.

"I've had plenty of ideas," Hermione replied as they passed some carolers unintentionally inflicting polytonality on _Joy to the World_. "But everything I think of is something he already has, doesn't need, or just isn't special enough for our first Christmas together."

"You're in a bit of a mess then," Ginny muttered as they broke from the crowd and headed towards a department store. "His birthday is coming up in a few weeks."

"Don't remind me," Hermione muttered as they passed through the door with a jingling of bells. "I swear though, he's the hardest man to shop for. I have no clue what he wants and I don't want to get him something he'll only pretend to like in order to humor me."

"Well, the good news about his birthday coming so close after Christmas is that there'll be plenty of sales to take advantage of."

Hermione followed Ginny down an aisle full of singing Santas and colorful Nativity sets. "Yay me, I get to fight crowds for both his Christmas and birthday gifts. Lovely."

Ginny laughed sympathetically, then stopped in front of a Christmas tree full of ornaments. She placed a hand over her stomach and mused aloud, "I wonder if I should buy a 'Baby's First Christmas' ornament this year. Our baby _is_ alive so technically it _is_ his or her first Christmas…"

"I'd hold off on it," Hermione replied. "You wouldn't want to buy a pink ornament if your child is a boy."

Ginny laughed. "Probably not." She then looked down and patted her abdomen. "I suppose you'll have to wait until next year."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe Severus would like an ornament. He mentioned wanting to decorate our tree with things that meant something to us."

"Sure, but you should think of something else to go along with it."

Hermione gave her a look before examining the ornaments on the tree. "Of course… but at least it's a start..."

Ginny shook her head. "I could not believe all the presents for Rose under your tree."

"Severus bought most of them," Hermione answered. "My shopping days have been numbered since Rose was born."

"I'm sure, but she's an adorable baby," Ginny replied as they headed towards an aisle full of candles.

"She is, and she's quickly becoming Daddy's Little Princess."

"She's so cute with Severus. Who could have imagined that the intimidating potions professor we dreaded at Hogwarts would be changing nappies one day?"

Hermione couldn't hide her smile. "I honestly didn't know what kind of father he'd be when we married. I knew he'd never hurt my baby, but I didn't expect him to enjoy her so much. Did you know he's been teaching her how to scowl?"

Ginny burst out laughing at the image, attracting the attention of more than a few other patrons. "I'm sorry, but the thought of Rose scowling is just priceless. I'll have to see that for myself."

"Perhaps Severus will convince her to oblige when we return home," Hermione answered.

"I'd like that." Then Ginny's eyes widened. "Hermione! Look! You should get this for Severus!"

Hermione glanced over at the black candle in Ginny's hand. The scent was labeled 'vanilla and cinnamon, magicked to have the added effect of increasing arousal and desire'. Hermione shook her head. "I'm not interested in having more children anytime soon. Rose is more than enough for now."

"Yes, but someday Severus may want another child."

Hermione sighed as she imagined a black haired baby in Severus' arms. She replied softly, "He would do great with another child, and he deserves a child who is biologically his if we can have one. But sleep deprivation is still an issue. Maybe when Rose is a little older…"

"I see… but that doesn't mean you can't still practice, you know. There _are_ such things as contraceptive spells."

"I don't want to come off as too desperate."

"How is wanting to act like a husband and wife coming off as desperate?"

"It's not," Hermione admitted as fear clouded her eyes. "But I…I don't know."

"You're afraid it may be just sex to him, aren't you?" Ginevra asked.

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

Ginny sighed. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you, Hermione. Severus Snape loves you. While he may be afraid to admit it, well, maybe your Christmas gift could tell him how you feel."

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So glad you like my advice…"

"I mean yes, I'll tell him how I feel soon, but in the meantime, I know what to give him for Christmas."

"What?"

"Is Charles O'Hara still coming to your home for a photo session?"

"Yes, he's coming next Tuesday to take the annual Malfoy family Christmas picture, why?"

"…because I'll need his help with Severus' gift!"

Ginevra then grasped her meaning. "I'll book him for another hour."

Hermione hugged Ginny. "Thank you."

"Werewolf!"

Hermione pulled away from Ginny as the crowd fell silent. "Werewolves are attacking Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley!" a man at the front of the store shouted.

Shouts from the street and the unmistakable sound of Rodolphus LeStrange yelling, "Come here you filthy whore!" confirmed his warning.

Panic swept through the store as customers and salespeople raced for the floo. Hermione glanced at Ginny and asked, "Should we apparate, instead? Shit, we can't!"

"The floo is hopeless. I can apparate if you help me." Ginny argued.

"But your baby…"

"Will be safer if we get the hell out of this store!"

Hermione froze before Ginny firmly yelled, "I'm going to apparate with or without you, now let's get out of here before one of the werewolves finds us!"

Hermione linked arms with Ginny and closed her eyes as chaos swirled around them.


	155. Chapter 155

**AN: YAY! 1400 reviews! I finally have 1400 reviews! Thank you everyone! It's so great to have all of your support! Thanks also to those of you who are just plain reading this, putting this on alert, and favorited! You all rock!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Ron loathed physical therapy. From the amount of exertion necessary to take a single step to the obnoxiously optimistic and overly friendly demeanor of the Mediwitches and Healers, everything about it grated on his last nerve. Thank Merlin it was finally over for the week!

"So, will I be allowed to go home for Christmas?" Ron asked as a Mediwitch helped him into his wheelchair.

"It all depends on how your tests look next week, but at this rate I don't see why not," answered the Healer. Your mansion will need to be made wheelchair accessible, but other than that I see no reason you could not return home."

"Oh thank goodness," Ron sighed. "I cannot wait to go home."

The Mediwitch then rolled him to the doorway of his room. Much to their surprise, the door was already ajar. Ron smiled. "I forgot to tell you, I'm expecting a guest."

"Oh really? Is this guest a witch or a member of the family?" the Mediwitch asked with a gleam in her eye.

Ron frowned as she wheeled him in. "A witch."

Farrah was sitting in a chair near the bed, her nose in the Quidditch magazine Ron had convinced Molly to buy at the gift shop downstairs. "There you are, Ron," she began with a pleasant expression.

The Mediwitch gasped. "Farrah Jackson, the guard from Azkaban prison?"

"I am," she replied as she stood to greet Ron's therapists. "Pleased to meet you, Ms.…"

"Mrs. Kenwood," The Mediwitch answered as she and the Healer lifted Ron and helped him into bed. "…and this is Healer McGuire."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," Farrah responded.

"Indeed. I hate to be rude, but we must be off. Other patients to put through their paces, you know," Healer McGuire replied.

"Goodbye and thank you," said Ron as he settled back against the pillows.

"Goodbye Mr. Weasley, and do remember to try those exercises we discussed."

"I will," he answered as the Mediwitch and the Healer left the room. Ron turned his attention to Farrah. "Did you buy the presents?"

"Of course I did," Farrah answered as she pulled two items from her pocket.

She enlarged the first object, a toy Quidditch broom. She then enlarged the second, a tiny red onesie with the words, "Daddy's Little Girl," spelled in gold.

"Perfect!" Ron exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure," she replied.

"Hermione will have to know how serious I am about being a father now!" Ron answered.

"You're a changed man," Farrah agreed. "You deserve a second chance."

"Thank you," Ron answered. "Do you think you could wrap these?"

"I couldn't wrap a package if my life depended on it," Farrah laughed. "That's why I put all my gifts in bags. I saw some people downstairs advertising a service to wrap presents for ten Knuts apiece, though. I'll see if they can do the job."

"You're an angel. The other thing we need to consider is how we are going to deliver the present to Rose. It's not as if Snape or Hermione would accept anything from either of us."

"Good point," Farrah muttered, considering the options. "Maybe your sister could give it to them."

"She barely speaks to me. I don't think she'd help me with this."

"Perhaps we could send it via Patronus."

"Can a Patronus carry a material object?"

"That's where my former line of work comes in handy," Farrah answered. "In some prisons where it's necessary to send a dinner plate through the cell bars, we cast a charm which temporarily renders the plate and its contents immaterial until it reaches a predetermined destination."

"Perfect!" Ron exclaimed. "You're amazing!"

"I just want to make the world a happier place, especially at Christmastime," she replied with a glimmer in her eye.

* * *

Draco watched Severus rock Rose as she nursed from a bottle. The infant gazed up at her father as if she were cataloguing every nuance of his facial expressions. Severus smiled and murmured, "I honestly don't know what you find so fascinating about me."

Rose was a little too busy to share her thoughts so Draco spoke for her, "I think she likes it when you talk."

"She has always responded well to the sound of my voice. Apparently it soothes her although how, I don't know."

"Your voice can be soothing," Draco replied. "When you're in the right mood, that is."

"I suppose," Severus replied absently as he helped Rose steady the bottle.

"Uncle Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Were," Draco began before swallowing. "Were you ever nervous about being Rose's father?"

"Of course I was," Severus answered. "As you may suspect, I have a horrendous track record with young children. Why?"

"I just did not know if it was natural," Draco replied. Severus gave him a questioning look. "I want to be a dad, and I'm excited about the baby, but what if I'm not a good father?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Severus asked. "You treat Ginevra well, you are capable of patience, and you have a great capacity to love. You have everything it takes to be a good parent."

"I can't stand the sight of poo," Draco answered. "I can't even stand the thought of someone changing a nappy. I almost fainted when Ginevra changed Rose's."

Severus chuckled. "You and Ginevra will find a way to work around that, I'm sure. You'll still hold and play with the baby, will you not?"

"Of course I will."

"And you aren't afraid to be affectionate, are you?"

"Not with other Malfoys."

"Then you'll be fine."

"I hope so," Draco exhaled.

POP! The sudden noise caused Rose to drop her bottle and scream. Severus retrieved the bottle and began patting her on the back whispering, "Everything's fine Rose, it's just a noise."

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione began breathlessly as she rushed to her daughter. "I didn't mean to scare her."

"Ginevra?" Draco asked as Hermione rubbed Rose's back. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she answered.

"You, you are not supposed to be apparating this late in your pregnancy!"

"I didn't have much of a choice!"

"Why?"

"Fenrir and his men attacked Knockturn Alley. Rodolphus LeStrange was just outside the store we were in, although I doubt he saw us."

"Merlin, Ginevra, did he hurt you?" Draco asked as he embraced her.

She began sobbing. "No, but I had to get out of there right away."

"You're sure Fenrir and his men did not see you?" Severus asked.

"I'm positive. They did not even enter the store we were in, at least to my knowledge."

"Oh thank God," Severus sighed as Rose calmed herself. Hermione gave the baby back her bottle, and she gratefully resumed feeding.

"Is the baby all right, Ginevra? Is your abdomen hurting?"

"No, I was just scared," Ginevra answered. "Baby seems to be fine though. He's kicking."

Draco smiled as he looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. "That's it, baby. You just stay in there a little longer."

"I didn't want the baby to get hurt," Ginevra explained as Draco ran his fingers soothingly through her hair. "…but I was so scared when I heard the werewolves in the streets; I forced Hermione to apparate us away from there."

"It's fine now. You and the baby are safe. That's all that matters." He took her face in his hands. "I love you Ginevra. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"I love you too," Ginevra replied, kissing him on the lips.

Severus looked up at Hermione. "I'm so glad you are safe, Hermione. I would've been devastated had something happened to you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "I'm just happy to be home."

In the midst of their reunion, no one but Rose noticed that a foggy wisp entered the room. It hugged the ground and then dropped something under the tree before it disappeared. Rose blinked, wondering if Father Christmas had come early. Then her rumbling tummy convinced her to return her attention to her lunch.


	156. Chapter 156

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed as her parents ducked through the floo. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" Muriel replied, embracing her daughter as Wilford set down their bag full of presents and dusted soot from his shoulders.

"Happy Christmas," Severus greeted as he appeared from the nursery with Rose in his arms.

"Oh my! Rose has gotten so big!" Muriel cooed. "Yes, you're much bigger than when I last saw you."

Muriel reached out to touch Rose when the infant suddenly sneezed. "Oh dear! I forgot about the soot!" she apologized.

"You'd think wizards would be capable of finding a cleaner way to travel," Wilford grumbled, dusting Muriel's clothes.

"It's no big deal," Hermione soothed as she flicked soot off her dark green sweater before embracing her father. His face lightened with the embrace. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Rose looks adorable in that little red dress with the holly trim, but black, Severus? On Christmas?"

"My red and green robes are at the cleaner's," Severus answered with a hint of a smirk.

"It's a good thing, then, that I bought you a nice holiday jumper!" Muriel retorted.

Horror filled Severus' eyes. Muriel burst out in laughter at his expression.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"I was just teasing your husband," she answered.

"Please don't scare my husband away," Hermione winked. "He's the only one I have."

"I'll try not to torment him too much."

Severus shook his head and muttered, "Rose, you sure have strange grandparents."

Rose just grinned.

"She's three months old now, isn't she?" Wilford asked.

"Yes, she is," Hermione answered.

"She's growing up so fast," Muriel marveled. "May I please hold my granddaughter now, Severus? I think I'm rid of the last of the soot."

Severus smirked. "Only if you promise not to make me wear the holiday sweater."

Muriel chuckled. "Deal."

Severus then handed Rose to her grandmother. Wilford leaned over the baby and cooed, "Hello little girl. How have you been?"

Rose giggled as Wilford began to tickle her tummy. "It's considerably colder here," Muriel remarked.

"It's not sunny Australia, that's for sure," Hermione answered. "We can turn up the heat in the house if you wish…"

"Oh we're fine," Muriel answered. Squinting, she looked out the window. "Is that snow I see?"

"Yes, we've already had several inches this year," Hermione replied.

"Good. As much as I love Australia, it is just not Christmas without snow."

"I don't miss shoveling snow every Christmas," Wilford demurred, "But the snow does add atmosphere."

Hermione gave him a smile. "It looks beautiful as long as it stays outside. The elves should be just about finished with dinner. Are you two hungry?"

"We didn't think it would be a good idea to eat before we floo'ed so we're hungry if dinner is ready," Muriel replied. She then looked down at her granddaughter. "Where should we put Rose? Surely she isn't using a high chair yet."

"No, she usually plays in her playpen while we eat," Hermione answered, taking Rose from Muriel. "She doesn't like to feel left out."

"You were exactly the same way as a baby," Muriel replied with a smile. "If you were awake, you were with us or else you screamed and cried."

"Good thing I grew out of it," Hermione replied uncomfortably.

Severus looked over at Hermione and smiled, "Indeed."

* * *

Rose lay next to the Christmas tree surrounded by a mountain of new toys and clothing. Blissfully clad in her very own black robes, she held her toy snake and the new toy unicorn Daddy had bought her. "Severus, I'm trying to picture you going into the toy store to buy that unicorn," Hermione laughed.

"I polyjuiced myself to look like Draco," Severus deadpanned.

"You're kidding," Hermione gasped.

"I kid you not," Severus replied. "The last thing I needed was to run into former students twittering on about how sweet it was that I was in the girly section of a toy store looking for a stuffed animal, ergo I polyjuiced myself to look like Draco. He gave me the hair, himself."

"Severus!" Hermione playfully scolded.

"I bought her the unicorn, didn't I?"

Hermione shook her head. "You'll never let go of your reputation as an intimidating git, will you?"

"No," he admitted.

Wilford and Muriel chuckled as they remembered having a similar conversation over twenty years ago.

"We've opened all of Rose's presents, haven't we?" asked Hermione.

"I believe so," Severus answered.

"Then why don't the parents open some presents," Muriel suggested.

"Great idea," Hermione answered as she ducked under the tree to retrieve a flat package. "Happy Christmas, Severus," she began.

"Thank you," he replied before carefully removing the paper. He grew quiet when he unveiled the moving image of his daughter squirming in her mother's arms. "Hermione…"

"The Malfoys let us borrow their photographer after their annual Christmas photo shoot. We thought you might enjoy some real pictures of Rose and me," Hermione explained.

Severus pulled out a second photo of Hermione holding Rose in front of a fire place decorated with garland and ornaments, smiling as the fire crackled behind them. "They're beautiful. Thank you Hermione."

She kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, Severus. Thank you for allowing me the honor of being your wife and for adopting Rose as you daughter."

"Trust me, you two have given me far more joy than I ever could've imagined," Severus answered before returning her kiss.

"Who wants to hand out another present?" Wilford interrupted, squirming at the unabashed display of affection.

"I suppose I shall," Severus replied, reluctantly pulling away from his wife. As he reached for his present to Hermione, he noticed a forgotten package tucked behind the tree, wrapped in red and gold. "Does anyone recognize this gift?" he asked as he glanced at the tag. "It's addressed to Rose."

"No," Muriel answered.

"I've never seen it before," Wilford replied.

Hermione shook her head. They'd already opened the gifts from Ginny, Draco, Lucius, Neville, and even Hagrid. Who else would have given Rose something?

Severus stared at the package, then pulled out his wand and muttered a few incantations. The wand glowed a bright green, indicating that the present had not been hexed. Severus sighed. "I'd better open it."

Praying that it was not something twisted from Fenrir or one of his men, Severus carefully opened the box. His heart stopped when he saw the onesie inside.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

By now, even Rose was gazing at her father with interest. "I believe this is from Ronald," Severus growled before handing the present to Hermione.

She pulled out the onesie and the toy broom that accompanied it. "What the hell," she muttered. "Why would Ron do something like this?"

"Because he's such a concerned father," Severus growled.

"Has he even seen Rose?" Muriel asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "If he had, he'd know that these aren't her colors."

Severus stood up. "That prat is not going to give us a moment's rest until he drags us through the mud again and crowns himself father of the year."

He scooped Rose into his arms and pressed her to his chest.

"We won't let that happen," Hermione promised as she pulled out her wand. "In the meantime, I think this would look better if we fixed it a little."

The onesie turned from red to black while the letters turned from gold to green. Rose squealed when she saw the new outfit. "Much better," Hermione answered.

"Thank you," Severus replied in a soft voice, sitting back next to Hermione.

"You're her father, and nothing will change that," Hermione assured him. "As for the broom, what do you want to do with it?"

Severus exhaled. "It would not be fair to destroy it. After all, the toy is Rose's. Still, she's much too young for it."

"She is," Hermione agreed.

"Perhaps we should put it up until she's older."

"I'm good with that," Hermione answered as she set the broom aside. She then gave him a mischievous grin. "Now, you said something about a present for me."

"I did," Severus replied as he handed Rose to Hermione and returned to the Christmas tree to retrieve his gift. "Here it is."

"Thank you." She then glanced over at Rose. "Want to help Mummy unwrap this?"

Rose reached for the paper, but could not tear it off. "That's OK, I'll get it started," Hermione whispered before taking over the process. She unwrapped the package and gasped. "Severus! It's just what I wanted!"

"What is it?" Wilford asked, leaning in to get a closer look.

"It's a photo album!" she answered as she passed along the dark green book with gold trim. "It's beautiful! Thank you Severus!"

"We'll fill it with good memories. Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Severus," Hermione whispered back. "May this be the first of many more together."

"Indeed."


	157. Chapter 157

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione looked up at the Christmas tree as she positioned Rose to nurse. Severus had wanted to take the tree down the day after Christmas, but Hermione had convinced him to keep it up at least until New Year's Day. Of course, now that it was New Year's Eve, she was already thinking of ways to persuade him to keep it up just a little longer. There was something comforting about the soft lights and the glistening ornaments that Hermione was not ready to relinquish…

Hermione gazed down at her daughter and began stroking the soft strands of hair on her forehead. Rose looked up at her mother briefly before returning her attention to her midnight snack.

"Hermione," Severus whispered from the doorway.

"Hello Severus," she answered in a soft voice. "Are you finished with your brewing?"

"Yes," Severus responded as he joined them on the couch. "I checked the bedroom, but you weren't there. I had a feeling you might be with Rose."

Hermione sighed. "Yes. I was actually planning to sleep through the New Year's Eve countdown for the first time in…Merlin, it has to be at least fifteen years, but Rose got hungry. What time is it?"

"Eleven forty-five," Severus answered.

Hermione chuckled. "I may make it to midnight yet."

Severus smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders. A comfortable silence ensued, only occasionally broken by the sound of Rose's nursing. Severus looked at his wife, who appeared lost in her contemplation. "What are you thinking?" Severus finally asked.

Hermione looked up with a wistful smile. "I was just thinking about how many changes this year has brought."

Severus smiled. "I never would've imagined this time last year that I'd be married now."

"You've enjoyed our marriage though, haven't you?" Hermione asked with just a hint of concern.

He kissed her on the cheek. "I can honestly say that I have never in my life been as happy as I've been this year with you."

"I feel the same way," Hermione answered. "It's odd though, because this time last year I never would've pictured myself sitting on a couch in front of a Christmas tree with you and our daughter." She then sobered. "In fact, it was probably about this time last year that Rose was conceived."

Severus stiffened imperceptibly.

"Don't get me wrong, I have no regrets," Hermione continued. "But when I think about who I was last year, it's almost as though I'm thinking about a different person."

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. "I had let so many of my dreams go by the wayside and I was expecting so little of myself that it was pathetic. My dream of being a transfiguration professor had all but died, as well as my dream of even attending a university. I was determined to pass elf rights legislation, and I still am, but after living with your house elves, I've begun to see things differently. For instance, I never took into account that perhaps they were happy in their line of work, and that all they might want was a little respect. Perhaps when I get the chance to bring up the issue of elf rights again, I should include them in the drafting of the proposal."

"That would be wise," Severus agreed, relaxing once more.

"I also feel like a different person because last year I was under the illusion that Ron actually loved me, in spite of the fact that we would engage in the pettiest of arguments. I can't tell you how many times I ran to Harry just to calm myself down after one of our rows." Hermione began to tear up. "Then there was the fact that I could see and talk to Harry anytime I wanted."

Severus pulled her closer. "I wish Mr. Potter was still among us, as well. He was turning into a fine young man."

"He would've loved Rose," Hermione answered, glancing down at her baby, who was still nursing. "I can sometimes almost see him telling Rose stories about the war, Hogwarts, and perhaps his auror job. He would've tried to teach her about Quidditch as well."

Severus smirked. "I'll bet he would've eventually given her the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak, just to see how much trouble she could get into at school… maybe even at home."

Hermione laughed. "He would have. I know the Invisibility Cloak was stolen, but what about the Marauder's Map?"

"I read somewhere that it was donated to a museum with other memorabilia from the war."

"That probably was not the fate James and Sirius intended for it when they created it."

"Probably not," Hermione agreed as she shook her head. "I wonder if that's what Harry would've wanted. I suppose it doesn't matter now." She sighed. "I miss him."

"He was your best friend."

Her lips curled into a smile as the tears flowed from her eyes. "He would've been amazed, seeing what a great father you are. I think he thought I was insane for marrying you, but if he saw you with Rose today, I know he'd feel differently."

"I'd like to think that somewhere he can see us, and that he's watching over Rose in his own way."

"You think he is?"

"I know he is."

Rose then detached herself from Hermione's breast and looked up at her, wide-eyed. "All done?" Hermione cooed.

Rose frowned as she felt her stomach begin to bubble. Hermione patted her on the back, eliciting a healthy burp. Severus looked on in wonder. "If there is one thing I've done right in my life," Severus whispered, "It was agreeing to marry you and raise Rose."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

The clock from across the room began to chime. Hermione gasped. "It's midnight."

"It is," Severus replied before leaning in to capture her lips.

"Happy New Year, Severus."

"Happy New Year, Hermione. May the New Year bring happiness and peace."

"Indeed."

Rose let out a whine, unhappy to be ignored. Severus chuckled. "Happy New Year, Rose."

He kissed her on the cheek as Hermione added, "Happy New Year. I love you, baby girl."

Rose seemed satisfied that she was once again the center of her parents' universe. Soon she let out a rather large yawn and felt her eyes begin to droop. Hermione smiled. "I'll put her in her crib."

"I'll meet you in the bedroom," Severus replied as he stood to leave.

"It's funny, but I'm not all that tired anymore," Hermione began as she gave Severus a mischievous look.

He smirked as he sauntered towards the door, favoring her with a backwards glance. "Neither am I."


	158. Chapter 158

**AN: It was brought to my attention in a review yesterday that this story has been going on for almost six months. I hadn't thought of that until I looked at the date I published this and went, "Crap, I have." Apparently I've really enjoyed writing this story, and you all have enjoyed reading it. Thanks everyone for reading this and all your support! You've made this whole experience worth it. **

**A few of you have asked me when this will end, and at the time I could not tell you because I had no clue, and I still don't really. I've always known how it will end, but never when. As of right now though, I think we should only have maybe 40 chapters left. Of course, now a character's going to do something that will take an additional 50 chapters to correct. Anyway, I'm trying to have this done by August because I have another story in mind, and I'm going to need to take a break fro writing in order to move. That's where we're at right now**.

**Now that we've gotten that out of the way, thanks again for all of your support and comments throughout this story! You all really keep me going! As always though, I own nothing you'd recognize.**

**That was a really long author's note...**

"Ms. Jackson!"

"Yes Mr. Bosworth?" Farrah stepped into the Minister's office to see the latest source of his enthusiasm.

"I believe that I have finally done it," he began.

"Done what?"

Mr. Bosworth's smile grew. "I have just completed the finishing touches on an advertising proposal for the International Gobstones Tournament! With any luck, I'll be able to convince Minister Shacklebolt to approve and help promote it. Finally, Gobstones will get the recognition it deserves!"

"With all due respect," Farrah began slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Do you really think the Ministry will promote another tournament while Fenrir is still at large?"

"That's exactly why we should promote another tournament!" Mr. Bosworth answered. "People are tired of looking over their shoulders in fear. They need something to take their minds off of the current trouble. During the Great War Quidditch provided a much-needed distraction, but Fenrir's attack has soured their appetite for that sport. The International Gobstones tournament, however, will be held in Romania, where lycanthropy is still rare. It could be the perfect distraction!"

"I suppose it could," Farrah mused.

"All I have to do is take these papers to Kingsley…"

"I'd be happy to deliver them!" Farrah volunteered.

"Although I appreciate the sentiment, I need to deliver these personally. He may have questions…"

"But the Minister may be in the middle of a meeting…" she began.

"Mr. Bosworth," a secretary interrupted. "Your wife is on the floo."

Mr. Bosworth glared. "Can it wait?"

"She insists it's an emergency. Something about splinching the cat's tail when she apparated from the vet's this morning. She needs to know what to do now."

"I knew I should have taken the cat, myself," he grumbled before sighing in Farrah's direction. "The Minister is probably busy, anyway. Go ahead and take the files down to his office."

"Thank you!" Farrah replied, oddly enthusiastic about the task at hand.

Mr. Bosworth sighed. "Please ask Minister Shacklebolt to contact me as soon as he looks over the material. We'll need to start planning soon!"

"I will," Farrah promised.

Mr. Bosworth reluctantly followed the secretary to the floo. Farrah collected the documents and tripped down the stairs to Shacklebolt's office. She hoped he was away from his desk, allowing her an opportunity to rifle through some of his files. Listening outside the door for signs of activity, her stomach dropped when she heard Kingsley's voice. She sighed and prepared to knock, but stopped when she heard the response of an unmistakable baritone.

"Perfect," she whispered, checking for signs of life in the empty hallway, then throwing her extendable ear under the door.

"Liquid silver?" Kingsley asked. "I thought silver was ineffective against lycanthropes."

"Silver can temporarily reverse the transformation process on those parts of the body with which it makes direct contact," Severus explained. "Liquid silver alone may not prevent a full transformation, but it could be a key component to curing lycanthropy."

"It sounds promising," Kingsley replied. "Do you have any idea what you would combine with it?"

"No," Severus sighed. "Although Hermione and I do have some possible candidates."

"Like?"

"Aconite looks promising."

"Well stay on it," Minister Shacklebolt said. "I'm very pleased with the progress you've made."

"Thank you Minister," Snape answered.

They fell silent. Farrah took out her earpiece and shook it to see if it was still working. Just then she heard Minister Shacklebolt say, "The Ministry is not asking too much of you, is it?"

"Why would you say that?" Severus asked.

"You're trying to raise an infant daughter so sleep is undoubtedly at a premium in your house. You're also trying to brew for your new business in addition to brewing large quantities of Wolfsbane for those who have already been changed. Then of course there's adjusting to married life… Merlin you haven't even been married for a year."

"Hermione, Rose, and I are fine," Snape answered. "Although I appreciate your concern. Hermione has been helping me with the brewing and the research, so she shoulders some of my load. I have also hired a cashier to help me with the store. As for Rose's sleep patterns… she's finally sleeping more at night."

Kingsley chuckled. "Thank Merlin for large favors… but I'm aware that we're placing no small amount of pressure on you."

"Honestly, nothing you require could compare to what Dumbledore and the Dark Lord demanded of me."

"Ah, well, at any rate I thank you for all that you've done. The Wizarding World will owe an even greater debt to you and Hermione when all is said and done."

"We are happy to be of service."

Farrah heard chairs scrape and footsteps approach. She yanked on the earpiece and hid it before the door opened. "Ms. Jackson," Severus scowled. "Why am I not surprised to see you skulking about here?"

"I needed to deliver something to Minister Shacklebolt," she began with a sly smile. "Regarding the Gobstones tournament in Romania."

"How riveting," Severus deadpanned.

"Well, it's more interesting than speculating about whether or not next year's Quidditch season will be canceled." Farrah paused before continuing, "Speaking of Quidditch, is Ron Weasley still claiming custody of Rose?"

Severus' eyes flashed in rage, giving Farrah no small sense of satisfaction. "Ronald Weasley is insane, and the sooner he gets help, the better."

"I'm sure it must be hard on Hermione. The love of her life wants her back, but she is bound by loyalty to the adopted father of her child. It's romantic in a twisted sort of way."

Severus fought the urge to hex the wench into oblivion. Before he could say anything, Kingsley interjected, "Do you have something for me, Farrah?"

"Yes. It's from Mr. Bosworth," she began in the most professional voice she could manage.

She glided past Severus, who just turned and strode down the hallway, robes billowing behind him. Merlin what he wouldn't do to be free of Farrah and Ron once and for all. Maybe if he gave them each a Portkey to Irkutsk they'd leave him alone…


	159. Chapter 159

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Raquel sat behind the counter pretending to read a magazine as she carefully observed the customer in aisle three. Although he appeared well-dressed, he aroused her suspicion by darting furtive glances her way. Finally he exhaled, selected a sober-up potion along with a scar-reducing potion and made his way to the checkout. "Is there any way you could cut me a break on the sober up potion? I can barely afford one vial."

"Sorry. I don't have that authority," Raquel answered as she heard the floo flare behind her.

The man sighed as he took out his wallet. "I had to give it a try."

"That will be eighteen sickles," she continued.

"Damn," he muttered.

Raquel heard someone come through the floo, but she couldn't yet spare them her attention. After digging for change in his pockets, the man paid for his potions and turned to leave. "Have a nice day," Raquel called after him.

"I'll try," he answered with a frown.

"Excuse me," a woman holding a bundle of blankets said as she approached Raquel. "Is Mr. Snape here?"

"No," Raquel answered as she tried to place the familiar face. Where had she seen her? At the Leaky Cauldron? Was she a relative of her landlord? One of her brother's ex-girlfriends? Merlin knew he had exes everywhere.

"I guess I'll just wait, then," she responded.

"Could I help you with something?" Raquel asked.

"I'm…"

Just then a soft noise emanated from the blankets, which shifted to expose a tiny hand.

Raquel's face brightened as she cooed, "Oh, your baby is so adorable!"

"Thank you," the woman answered. "Her name is Rose."

Raquel gasped in recognition. "Oh Merlin, you're Hermione Snape! I saw some pictures of you in your husband's office when I interviewed for this job."

"Yes," Hermione answered as Rose squirmed in her arms, trying for a better glimpse of her surroundings. "You must be Raquel Garcia."

"I am," Raquel replied as Hermione positioned Rose on her shoulder to shake the woman's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Hermione replied. "You have been a god-send."

"Your daughter is so cute!" Raquel commented. "She looks just like you, too."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"She's three months old, right?"

"That's correct."

"She seems to be very curious for a baby her age."

"Rose can be a handful," Hermione replied as Rose raised her arm to finger her mother's hair. "But she's usually a pretty good baby."

As the adults conversed, Rose stared at the vials on the shelves. Their colors were all so pretty! She wondered idly if her daddy or mummy would allow her to play with any of them…

"Was Mr. Snape expecting you this morning?" Raquel asked.

"We were supposed to go out for lunch at a new muggle Chinese restaurant. I even shrunk Rose's car seat to bring along so she would have a comfortable place to sit while we ate."

"That sounds lovely," Raquel answered as she called into question the rumors she had heard about Severus Snape being a cold husband and a distant father.

"Ahh," Rose began as she reached out to the potions on the shelf.

"Yes," Hermione cooed. "Those are potions. That's what Daddy makes."

Rose stopped and looked quizzically at her mum. Daddy made these potions? These were the things he kept encouraging her to create when she was older? A smile lit her face. Of course she'd brew potions! She could almost see herself twirling around in her black robes with a purple vial of her very own freshly-brewed potion in her hand.

Wait a minute. How did one go about brewing a potion?

"Are you enjoying your job so far?" Hermione asked.

"Very much, thank you," Raquel answered.

"Severus hasn't been working you too hard, has he?" Hermione asked.

"I enjoy a challenge. So far he hasn't given me anything I couldn't handle. He really is a good and fair employer."

Hermione smiled. "My husband can sometimes be very particular and that can put some people off. But if you're willing to learn from him and do things his way, you should get along famously."

Raquel could plainly see that there was more to the Snapes' relationship than met the eye. Mrs. Snape spoke of her husband with obvious affection. Maybe the patrons at the Leaky Cauldron didn't know her boss as well as they thought they did.

"Severus mentioned that you were taking classes at the university."

"I am!" Raquel answered.

"What are you concentrating in?"

"I don't know yet exactly," she answered. "I was thinking potions or arithmancy."

"I loved arithmancy," Hermione replied. "I was quite good at it at Hogwarts."

"Do you still dabble in it?"

Hermione gave her a wistful look. "If I had more time I would. Having a baby is much more time consuming than I'd anticipated."

"But I'm sure she's worth every minute," Raquel replied.

"She is," Hermione answered as the chime on the door rang.

Rose turned to the source of the noise and crowed, "Ooh!"

"Severus! There you are!" Hermione replied. "Where have you been?"

"At the Ministry. I ran into an unforeseen complication."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"Ms. Jackson finagled her way into the Minister's office this morning. Before she left, she offered a slice of commentary on our marriage."

"Ignore her," Hermione replied, planting a kiss on his cheek. "We both know she has nothing better to do than stir up poo."

Severus laughed as Rose stared up at him in confusion. What was so funny about poo?

Severus then took Rose from Hermione and held her up so she could see him eye to eye. "Do you like the apothecary? Do you like the potions?"

She smiled and cooed, "Ahh."

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Someday I'll teach you how to brew everything in this store."

Let's start now, Daddy, Rose thought as her eyes widened in excitement.

Hermione shook her head. "Rose will go to school knowing more than her potions professor if you have anything to say about it, won't she?"

"You better believe she will," Severus replied with a proud expression.

Hermione sighed as she pulled out the car seat and enlarged it. "I'm hungry. We should probably head off to lunch."

"The restaurant isn't far," Severus answered before turning to Raquel. "Please keep an eye on things while we're gone, Ms. Garcia. You may take a lunch break when we return in an hour."

"Very well, Mr. Snape," she answered.

With that, the couple left. Raquel shook her head, wondering what the patrons at the Leaky Cauldron would say if they saw the same Severus Snape she had just witnessed.


	160. Chapter 160

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"What do you mean he's close to a cure?" Fenrir demanded as a cold wind howled outside the austere stone hideout.

"Snape believes that liquid silver might help prevent transformation. According to him, if silver makes contact with a lycanthrope's body, then that part of their body will temporarily transform back into its human form," Farrah answered.

"Where did he discover that little tidbit of knowledge?" Scabior asked as his eyes darkened.

"I do not know," Farrah answered.

"How close is he to a cure?" Archelaus asked.

"He is currently searching for ingredients to combine with the liquid silver to increase its effectiveness."

Fenrir and his general looked at each other, trying to decide what to make of the news. Finally, Archelaus sighed, "That could mean anything. He could be on the verge of discovering a cure, or he could still be years away."

"Denial won't serve us well. We need to act on the premise that a cure is imminent," Fenrir replied.

"Then what should we do?" Farrah asked.

Scabior growled, "Perhaps we should simply kill him…"

"No!" Fenrir replied,. "We don't want to create an opportunity for the child and her mother to nurse a vendetta. It should be possible to achieve our goal with more subtlety than that. Besides, killing Snape would only delay the progress of the potion. If he died, what would prevent another potions master from completing his work? Surely he has documented everything."

Scabior insisted, "We can't just sit on our arses and let Snape foil all your plans with one little vial."

"We won't," Fenrir answered. "I know exactly how to deal with him."

"How?" the Chief asked.

Fenrir's lips curled into a sinister smile. "We need to convince him that curing lycanthropy is not in his or his family's best interest."

"How?" Farrah asked.

"Farrah, you told me once that Severus' lab was in his home, correct?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Perfect! I'll send some lycanthropes to monitor the premises."

"What then?"

"We will wait for the Snape family to leave their home, then we will break into his lab. We will confiscate his supply of liquid silver and any pertinent research documents. When we are finished with him, Snape will know exactly how vulnerable he and his family are… and what he will need to do to keep his family safe."

The others stood silent as they absorbed Fenrir's words. Finally, Scabior spoke, "There are only two problems with your reasoning. First, Severus Snape is not a man who responds well to intimidation. Such a violation could possibly serve to provoke, rather than dissuade him. Secondly, what if he simply hands off the project to another potions master?"

"Simple," Fenrir answered. "We will merely follow the project to the new researcher and deal with him or her in a similar manner. Farrah, it will be your responsibility to stay on top of this project and track the potion, if necessary."

"Yes sir."

"As for Snape's aversion to intimidation… you are correct in thinking that he will not respond well to seeing his lab destroyed. If he were single, he would most certainly avenge himself swiftly and without hesitation, but now that he has a family to consider…well, he may think better of going up against us alone. Besides," Fenrir smirked. "He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the welfare of his little baby daughter. We will be sure to throw a few toys across the nursery just to be sure he remembers exactly what he could stand to lose."

* * *

"I hate using this walker," Ron growled as he sank into a dark red armchair. "It's bulky and it slows me down."

"You are spending the holidays at home because of that walker," Molly responded as she entered the room carrying a tray with their afternoon tea and snacks. "You should be grateful that you can walk at all."

"I suppose so," Ron replied as he took a cup from Molly. "I can't wait for the day when I can walk without it."

"If you keep up with your physical therapy then you should be walking just fine before you know it," Molly assured him before offering Ginny the tray. "The one on the left is the hot chocolate."

"Thank you," Ginny answered as she accepted the cup. She took a sip and smiled. "It's very good Mum. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Ginny," Molly answered before setting the tray down and taking a seat beside her daughter.

"What have you been up to lately, Ginny?" Ron asked. "I didn't see you at Christmas or New Year's."

"I told you that I would've come, but Victiore was sick with the flu and I couldn't risk exposing the baby to it," Ginny answered.

"Which was the right thing to do," Molly replied.

Ginny gave her mum an appreciative look. "As for what I've been doing, well, most of my energy has gone into preparing for the baby."

"I bet it will be cute," Ron replied, "Although I hope it has red hair. Draco would have a fit if it had red hair."

Ron laughed as Ginny glared. Molly stifled a chuckle when she saw Ginny's expression. "Draco is perfectly fine with red hair, thank you very much."

"I just wish Hermione's child had red hair. Her paternity wouldn't be in question then," Ron answered.

Molly groaned. "Ronald, please tell me you are not still obsessing over that child."

"Tell me Ginny," Ron began, ignoring his mother, "Did Rose receive my Christmas presents?"

"You sent her presents?" Molly asked, mortified.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Hermione did not find the color of the onesie appropriate, so she altered it to black and green."

"What?" Ron nearly came out of his seat.

"Yes," Ginevra answered.

"What about the broom?"

"They think that Rose is far too young for a broom, so they are storing it until she's older."

"But they will give it to her?"

"Honestly, Ron, you aren't making this one bit easy, but yes, they said that it is Rose's toy and she will have it when she is ready for it."

"For the love of all that is good just leave the Snapes alone!" Molly said. "Rose is not your daughter and you deserve better than Hermione! Let's just stop all this talk about the blasted Snapes!"

The two siblings stared at their mother in shock. Molly exhaled before regaining her composure. She began in a much calmer voice, "Now Ginny dear, when exactly is your due date again?"

"It's a week before Valentine's Day," she answered in a slow voice.

"Good. I have some great gift ideas for your baby. I think he or she will love them…"


	161. Chapter 161

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus trudged toward the floo, eager to put the day behind him. More than a few dunderheads had come in demanding a refund because their potion did not work only to find they had neglected to read or follow the directions. He had mountains of paperwork to fill out and bills to pay, tasks he always dreaded. Then there was potion stock to replenish, which meant another four hours locked in the lab away from his family.

Severus sighed. The only bright spot was that no one had entered the store singing that infernal song or bearing ridiculous gifts. The only people who seemed to remember his blasted birthday were Hermione and Rose.

A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered waking up next to his girls. Hermione had handed him the baby and then reached over to the bedside table to retrieve his birthday present, a small chocolate cupcake, allegedly from Rose. Hermione had sung softly to him, then pressed a kiss to his lips. It had been a nice surprise. His only regret was running out of time to eat the cupcake.

He threw in the floo powder and was whisked back home.

"Happy birthday Severus!" Hermione smiled as he stepped across the hearth.

"Ahh," Rose cooed as she watched her father dust off his robes.

"Thank you," he replied, sounding less than enthused.

Hermione's smile only widened at his ill humor, "Do you want to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Daddy, Rose?"

Rose stared at her, confused about what singing was and whether she knew how to do it. Severus' mood lightened as he watched the babe. "I doubt Rose would want to sing such an obnoxious song."

"The birthday song isn't obnoxious," Hermione replied. "It's fun, and you only get to hear it sung to you once a year."

"I've just never seen the appeal of it," Severus replied as he took Rose from Hermione. The baby squealed in delight as she captured a corner of his robe and waved it back and forth. Severus chuckled at her antics.

"Have you had a long day?" Hermione asked.

"Very," Severus answered. "And I have yet more work to do."

"No you don't," Hermione replied.

"Of course I do, Hermione. I have to brew a boil-healing potion, some pepper up potion, sober up potion…"

"It's your birthday, Severus! You shouldn't spend all of it working."

"I've always spent my birthday working," Severus answered.

"But birthdays are supposed to be fun," Hermione answered.

Severus huffed. "Fellow professors bursting into your room and singing off-key while you're trying to grade papers is something I hardly consider fun."

"I'm not a professor," Hermione smirked.

"Not yet anyway. Give yourself a few more years.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you. Anyway, you should relax tonight. Rose and I have been eager to celebrate your birthday all day."

"It's honestly just another day for me."

"I know, but you made my birthday so special. Please allow me to return the favor."

Severus sighed and looked at Hermione, so sincere, and then down at his daughter, who had stuffed part of his robe in her mouth. "I suppose it would not hurt to celebrate for a little while."

"Good," Hermione replied in a soft voice. "If you're worried about brewing tonight then I can help you later on. We can even bring Rose and her playpen down to join us."

"Is it all right for her to fall asleep in her playpen?" Severus asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Babies fall asleep in them all the time, Severus. It won't hurt for one night."

"What if she gets cold?"

"We have plenty of blankets."

Severus looked down and smiled at Rose. "If we brew pepper up and sober up potion, there should not be any harmful fumes. Besides, little Rose, it's about time you saw how a potion is brewed."

Rose's face lit up and she made a noise somewhat akin to a laugh. Severus then kissed her on the forehead. "I love you baby girl," he whispered.

"Uh," Rose grunted, almost as if she were answering him.

Hermione drew closer and leaned into Severus' side. "Happy birthday, Severus," she whispered.

He brushed her lips and whispered, "Thank you."

They stood in silence, enjoying the moment, before Hermione finally asked, "Is there a special dinner you'd like?"

Severus thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind going to that Mexican place you like and having a burrito."

Hermione smirked. "You gave me hell for eating those during my pregnancy."

"They looked gross, but looks can be deceiving."

"I'll remind you of that comment when I start making new recipes again," Hermione retorted as she reached out her arms for the baby. "If you want to go out to eat, I'll need to get Rose ready."

"I think a night out would be good for us," he answered as he glanced down at Rose still playing with his robes. "I should probably change my clothes as well."

Hermione chuckled as she took Rose, who protested when her mom caused her to let go of her daddy's robe. "Imagine if your former students knew that you let an infant drool on your robes."

"I suppose I'll have to make sure the word never gets out, then."

"How do you plan to do that?" Hermione asked playfully.

Severus swept her into a kiss that curled her toes. "That's how," he whispered.

* * *

"It's like they're barricaded in there!" Alecto groaned. "Hermione hasn't used the bloody floo in nearly a week! Are you sure the charm you put on it will detect when they leave?"

"Of course it will," Amycus argued. "Fenrir himself showed me how to do it. When the house is empty, my wand will turn green. You just need to be patient."

"I hate being patient," Alecto grumbled.

"This we know…" Amycus muttered.

Alecto glowered at him and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when they both saw his wand glow green. "Finally!" they cheered.

Amycus raised his wand to the sky and muttered an incantation. Immediately, a green flare shot up and exploded into the night. A wolf howled in the distance and Amycus pocketed his wand.

"Fenrir's on his way."


	162. Chapter 162

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Arrogant fool," Fenrir sneered as he pulled out the Elder Wand. "He thinks he can keep us at bay with a single ward."

"You're kidding!" Scabior asked in genuine shock.

"No," Fenrir answered as he aimed the Elder Wand at Snape's mansion. "His arrogance will be his undoing."

Fenrir shouted in Latin, producing a red laser with his wand. The lycanthropes were sent flying when the hex suddenly ricocheted back on them, hitting Alecto, who screamed in pain.

"My apologies," Fenrir muttered before shouting another incantation. This time, the laser dispersed as it hit the invisible wall. Fenrir stepped forward, but could not penetrate the ward. Frustrated, the werewolf tried another spell, but the ward held firm.

Fenrir snarled. "This may take longer than I'd planned."

* * *

"If you so much as mention to those mariachi singers that today is my birthday I will make sure you regret it," Severus warned as Hermione eyed the band with interest.

"Come on, Severus! It would be fun to let them sing for you! It's practically a tradition!" Hermione answered as she turned to face him.

Severus scowled. "The idea of men singing off-key and drawing attention to the fact that I am another year older does not appeal to me in the least. Perhaps on your birthday they may sing to you…while I am in the restroom."

Hermione laughed, startling Rose, who was sitting beside her father in the car seat. "You are such a grouch."

"You knew I was a grouch when you married me."

"I know, but sometimes you can be really cute about it."

Severus sighed then quirked an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed early on that I was not cute in any way, shape, or form."

"You can claim not to be cute all you want, but there are moments where you are just so grouchy, and so difficult that it's just plain endearing. Perhaps it's the fact that you don't try to be cute that makes you all the cuter!"

Severus shook his head before turning to Rose. "I think your mom has had one too many margaritas."

Rose looked up at him with a smile as if to agree. Hermione laughed, "I'm nursing. There's nothing in those margaritas to cloud my judgment."

"Well, whatever I'm doing to amuse you, remind me not to do it anymore. After all, I do have a reputation to maintain. Besides, "cute" is a term better left for babies. We both know I could never compete with Rose on that."

Severus then began tickling her stomach, eliciting a happy squeal from the child. Hermione watched them, wondering how she'd ever been lucky enough to find such a good father for Rose. Suddenly, Rose's face turned red. "Yes I forgot, you cannot burp yourself yet," Severus muttered before unbuckling her from the car seat.

"Are you sure she isn't still hungry?" Hermione asked.

Severus shook his head as he positioned her and patted her back. "She didn't seem interested in the bottle before I began playing with her."

Rose let out a small burp. "Good girl," Severus whispered.

Hermione felt a pang of hunger. The plastic basket of chips had been reduced to crumbs and it would still be a good ten minutes before their dinner arrived. She glanced over her shoulder to see if a nearby waiter might replenish the empty basket. Across the room she spied a young boy digging into a sticky frozen treat. "If you won't let them sing 'Happy Birthday' to you, Severus, then at least try some fried ice cream."

Severus stared at her as though she'd just announced that she was a Nargle. "I hardly eat anything fried. Why would I want to have fried ice cream?"

"Because it's a yummy dessert, perfect for a birthday celebration."

"I think not," Severus answered.

Hermione smirked. "Remember, Severus, Rose will be eating soon and we'll need to teach her to try new things. Now seems like an excellent time to start."

Rose daintily burped once more as Severus playfully glared at Hermione. "We should also be teaching Rose about nutrition. There is no way in hell fried ice cream can be nutritious."

"It has calcium in it, and she needs that for growing bones."

Severus raised a skeptical brow.

"If you want, we can share a bowl," Hermione coaxed.

"We'll see," Severus answered.

* * *

"Damnit!" Fenrir bellowed when his final spell failed. "There is no way a single ward could be that strong!"

"Are you sure it's still up?" Scabior asked.

Fenrir strode towards the Snape mansion, only to be repelled once again by the invisible force. "It hasn't budged," Fenrir hissed.

"I don't understand," Rodolphus began. "What sort of ward could be strong enough to withstand the Elder Wand?"

The Chief's eyes widened in recognition. "I've heard of this ward."

"What is it?" Fenrir asked.

"It's an old Basque ward, used in both France and Spain. It's almost impossible to penetrate."

"When you say almost impossible, does that mean you know its weakness?" Fenrir asked.

The Chief sighed. "It's not exactly a weakness. There is no way to penetrate the ward unless you are related by blood or marriage to Snape or his wife."

"Brilliant," Fenrir muttered as he glowered at the mansion.

"What should we do?" Alecto asked.

"Simple, find someone related by blood or marriage to Snape or his wife who will help us get through that ward!" he replied.

"But Severus and Hermione Snape have no immediate relatives who are still alive, save her muggle parents. And no one knows where they are!" Scabior argued.

Fenrir snarled, "There has to be someone besides the two lovebirds who can get through that ward. I will find that person before Snape finishes his potion if I have to search the entire world."

With that, Fenrir transformed once again into his lupine form and raced off into the night with a blood-curdling howl. The others followed suit, eager to plot a way around this latest setback.

* * *

"I still cannot believe you found a crystal cauldron!" Severus marveled as he admired his gift.

"I have… sources," Hermione winked as she set Rose into her playpen.

"Thank you!" he answered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Rose stared up at her parents, wondering if kissing was an essential part of this thing called brewing. "You're welcome," Hermione whispered. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you for making it wonderful."

"You deserve it," Hermione answered with one more lingering kiss before she pulled away. "We should probably get to work if we're going to finish by your deadline."

I can think of other things I'd rather be doing, Severus thought before answering, "We probably should. I can begin with the Wolfsbane."

"I'll brew the sober up and pepper up potions."

The couple then set to work collecting ingredients. Rose watched with interest as her parents diced ingredients, placed them in their cauldrons, and stirred with precision. Rose yearned to join them, but that would involve standing and she still hadn't quite figured out how to use her legs that way. How could everyone make it look so easy?

Severus glanced back at Rose and gave her a soft smile. She'd been silently observing them ever since they started. She'd be a natural potions student someday.

He then glanced at Hermione, who was engrossed in counting her stirs. If he was honest with himself he would have to admit he enjoyed brewing with her more than brewing alone. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he mused how much his life had improved with the addition of these two remarkable women.


	163. Chapter 163

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I really appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize. Also, most of the information on pH levels and alkalinity I remember from my freshman year of college. I have no clue how accurate any of it is, but thankfully, this is not a chemistry report. If I've butchered the topic though, I apologize in advance.**

Severus dropped careful increments of liquid silver from a vial into the cauldron. If there was one thing he'd learned these past few weeks about mixing silver with aconite, it was that if there was too much or too little of either ingredient, the cauldron was liable to explode.

He held his breath, raised the vial and watched the solution simmer innocuously until it turned purple. Severus exhaled before sprinkling in a mixture of crushed belladonna and magical herbs. The potion hissed in reaction like a child's balloon freed from its knot, then settled back into a docile simmer. He stirred it fifty times before dipping his wand into the concoction and muttering an incantation. He hoped his wand would turn green, safe for human consumption.

Instead it turned dark blue.

Severus groaned in frustration. If anyone consumed this, it would be akin to drinking bleach! No one could tolerate it over any substantial period of time.

He stared into the cauldron contemplating ways to lower the alkalinity without negating the effects of each ingredient, but he could think of nothing that would make the potion safe for consumption. Sighing, he banished the contents and made his peace with the truth: Aconite was not the answer to his lycanthropy puzzle.

Any other time he'd document his work in an article for a potions journal so others could benefit from his failure. Now, however, he was not interested in announcing that failure to Fenrir. In order to cure lycanthropy he needed to find a second, stabilizing ingredient for his potions.

He carefully cleaned the cauldron and headed upstairs to clear his head. Hermione was nursing Rose in the sitting room, staring at the bleak early afternoon winter landscape outside. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps but frowned when she saw his expression. "Aconite won't work as an ingredient," Severus began.

"I'm sorry," Hermione answered as Rose glanced up at her father with interest.

Severus slumped onto the couch. "Any suggestions for another ingredient?"

Hermione thought before answering, "What about lavender? Its scent is supposed to be soothing, and it allegedly has the properties of a muscle relaxant when ingested. Maybe if it was consumed, it could relax the lycanthrope's body to the point where it would not transform. Toad's tongue is supposed to have relaxing properties as well."

Severus nodded. "That angle is worth a try. It's not like anything else is working."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I really wish things had gone better for you."

Severus shrugged. "Behind every great potion lie thousands of explosions and errors. I shouldn't have expected it to come easily. After all, people have been trying to cure lycanthropy for hundreds of years."

"I suppose so," Hermione answered.

Severus smirked. "Besides, I should have known better than to brew on Friday the 13th."

Hermione chuckled as Rose stared up at her in confusion. "I didn't know you were superstitious."

"I'm usually not, but when I was a teacher at Hogwarts I couldn't help but notice an increase in cauldron explosions on Friday the 13th."

Hermione chuckled. "You'd think the Friday the 13th before Valentine's Day would be luckier than most Fridays."

Severus groaned. "On the contrary. Coming before an insane, obnoxious holiday such as Valentine's Day always made it worse. What a waste of a holiday."

"Valentine's Day isn't a waste of a holiday. It's a chance to dedicate time to be with the one you love."

"Yes, to be with the one you love while spending an enormous sum on an overcrowded and overpriced restaurant and gaudy gifts she will only throw away when she leaves you. Valentine's Day is highly overrated and I, for one, would not mind in the least if the blasted holiday were outlawed," Severus replied.

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Someone's bitter," she finally murmured.

"No, I'm just realistic. Valentine's Day is a sham. Just another plot to sell greeting cards, candy and flowers."

Hermione considered her words carefully before looking down at Rose. "It was a nice holiday when I thought it meant something to the man I loved. I suppose the holiday loses its luster if you've only been lied to."

Severus shook his head, regretting his tirade. "Look Hermione, I'm sorry. If you want to celebrate Valentine's Day, we can."

"No, it's fine," she answered as Rose pulled away from her breast. "You're right, it's just a dumb holiday. I don't even know why it's important to me. I spent Valentine's Day last year alone anyway, wondering if I should take a pregnancy test. It's just a dumb holiday…"

"You want to feel special, Hermione," Severus answered. "That's why this is important to you."

"I want to celebrate our marriage, as unconventional as it is. I know that's what our anniversary is for, but I thought it would be nice to have a Valentine's Day where I could just enjoy being with the man I married."

Severus leaned down and kissed Hermione on the lips. "Then we'll celebrate Valentine's Day. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered before Rose began to fuss, angling for her father's attention.

Severus smiled and kissed Rose on the forehead. "Do you want me to cook something for you?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would. The restaurants will be crowded tomorrow, especially for two parents with a baby."

"No doubt," Hermione answered.

"I could cook for you so we could have dinner here."

"Thank you, Severus," she replied as she positioned Rose to burp.

"You're welcome," Severus answered as Hermione began patting Rose on the back. "You're worth it."

Before Hermione could answer, the floo fired up. "Hermione! Severus!" Ginny called from within the floo.

Severus kissed Hermione on the cheek before stepping over to the floo. "Yes, Ginevra?"

"I'm in labor!" she announced.

"You're what?" Hermione asked from across the room.

"Yes, I am in labor!" Ginny replied before wincing.

"Are you in a hospital?" Severus asked.

"I'm heading there soon. I just had to get in contact with everyone."

"For the love of Merlin Ginevra, get to St. Mungo's. We'll join you after the baby's born!" Severus argued.

"Wait!" Hermione called. "What do you mean by everyone?"

"I told my mother and most of my siblings, but I didn't tell Ron because I don't want him to cause any chaos."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione answered. "Do you want me in the room with you?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Ginny answered before letting out a scream. "Draco will floo you when this little one makes an appearance. I really need to go now!"

The line then cut out.

"I hope Ginevra's going to be fine," Hermione answered.

"She will be if she gets to St. Mungo's soon." Severus shook his head. "Leave it to Ginevra to call all her friends before seeking medical attention."

Hermione laughed. "Trust me, she has hours of labor to look forward to. Calling her friends probably won't harm her or the baby at all."

"From your lips to Merlin's ears," Severus sighed.


	164. Chapter 164

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate the support. This probably isn't one of my better chapters, but I had to keep the plot moving somehow. Yes, St. Mungo's has loose visiting policies, but fortunately, this isn't a paper on hospital policies, nor is it one on biology. Hopefully, the inaccuracies don't interfere with the suspension of disbelief.**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Of course they'd deliver that baby in the dead of night," Severus grumbled as he packed Rose's things into the baby bag. "You'd think her labor would have been a bit longer …"

"It doesn't surprise me that it was relatively short," Hermione sighed as she felt a twinge of envy. "After all, she is a Weasley. There has to be some biological incentive for the women in that family to have multiple babies."

Severus smirked as Hermione lifted Rose from her crib. "Could you picture Draco with seven children?"

Hermione paused before chuckling. "They'd run him ragged, although it would be fun to watch him try to handle them all."

They both laughed as Rose opened one sleepy eye and yawned. Hermione set Rose down and cooed, "Hello little Rose. Sorry to wake you, but we have to go to the hospital."

Rose yawned as Hermione dressed her in light blue bunting. "Merlin, a few months ago she would have been wide awake at this hour."

Severus laughed. "Don't complain. If she sleeps through the introductions I'm sure she'll make up for it when she's older."

Rose glanced up at her father, wondering who she was being introduced to. Severus took her into his arms and whispered, "Are you ready, little Rose?"

She nestled against him and closed her eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and gently massaged her back. "Ready?" Hermione asked as she picked up the baby bag.

"As ready as I'll ever be at this hour."

Hermione darted him a sympathetic smile before stepping into the floo. Rose heard her mother call out an address, then felt herself whisked away. Once they'd reached their destination, she slowly opened her eyes, wondering where her parents had taken her. The unmistakable smell of antibacterial potion however, left no doubt in her mind where she was. Her eyes flew open and her heart began to beat wildly.

They were at the place where she was born, where all the Healers poked her and made her drink nasty potions to ward off diseases. This was not a place she enjoyed.

Hermione and Severus approached the front desk as Rose began to squirm in Severus' arms. "Excuse me," Hermione began.

"Yes?" the receptionist asked as she looked up from her Witch Weekly.

"We're here to see Ginevra Malfoy. She's just given birth."

Rose continued to fuss and struggle in Severus' arms. There was no way she was drinking another nasty potion or letting another Mediwitch put that mercury stick up her bottom. Severus tried to shush her, but to no avail.

"She's in room 613," the receptionist answered.

"Thank you," Hermione responded over the sound of Rose's rising tantrum.

"Rose, we're going to see Aunt Ginny, Uncle Draco, and their new baby. Do you really want them to hear all these sad sounds?" Severus asked in a gentle voice as he and Hermione worked their way to Ginevra's room.

I want out of this building and back in my crib! She thought.

"Do you think she's hungry?" Hermione asked.

"No, and she isn't wet," Severus answered. "I think she just doesn't like being in the hospital."

"Maybe," Hermione muttered as she tried to ignore the stares of those who passed them.

"It's fine, Rose," Severus began as he glanced back down at the baby. "No one is going to do anything to you tonight. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Hermione turned right and exhaled. "This should be her room."

"Good, just let me take a moment to calm Rose down," Severus answered before humming something softly. Initially Rose could only feel the vibration of the tune in his chest, but she was so startled by the sensation that she stopped crying and stared at him in fascination."

"What is the name of that song?" Hermione asked.

"Just some muggle tune I heard years ago," Severus answered.

"It sounds familiar."

"It was popular right about the time you were born."

"Oh," Hermione answered before placing her hand on the doorknob. She suddenly spun around and asked, "Bette Midler's _The Rose_?"

"Yes," he replied.

She stared at him in disbelief. "I'm surprised you know that song. I never pictured you as a Bette Midler fan."

"It's one of my best kept secrets."

"I see," Hermione answered with a stifled grin before turning the doorknob.

"Tell a soul…"

"We can discuss silencing strategies at home," Hermione answered with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it," Severus smirked as Hermione opened the door.

"Severus!" Lucius called as they entered. "You finally made it."

"Babies tend to slow things down," Severus answered as Rose eyed everyone with interest. Although she recognized the Malfoys, there were several red-headed people there who were new faces.

"You brought Rose with you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Hermione questioned as she approached the bed.

"No. That's why I waited to tell Ronald about this little one," Ginny answered.

"Good," Hermione muttered as Ginevra shifted the bundle of blankets in her arms, exposing a tiny face.

"Severus, Hermione, and Rose," Ginny began, "I would like to introduce you to Scorpius Aquila Malfoy."

"He's beautiful!" Hermione gasped.

"He does cut a handsome figure," Severus replied.

Draco smiled in pride. "He just had to arrive _before_ Valentine's Day."

"Here, set Rose down so she can see him!" Ginny cooed.

Hermione sat Rose on the bed. She stared at the newborn, then quickly lost interest and turned toward the red-headed people. She noticed that the oldest lady was staring at her intently.

There isn't a trace of Ron in Rose, Molly thought. The child looks almost identical to Hermione. Heck I'll bet she even has Severus' hands. Ron's crazy if he thinks that baby is his.

"So, how is Rose doing?" George drawled as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that this child was almost passed off as Ron's.

"Fine," Hermione replied. "She's doing great. Where are Bill and Charlie?"

"They're on their way. Scorpius arrived a little sooner than they'd anticipated."

"He's an adorable baby," Narcissa answered.

"Thank you. We think so," Ginevra replied.

"Scorpius makes me realize how wrong I was to ever doubt your innocence in Harry Potter's murder, Draco. I'm sorry," Arthur began.

"Yes, I'm sorry too," Molly replied.

"I've forgiven you," Draco answered. "I just hope we can all find a way to be a family now."

"We will," Molly replied.

"Speaking of family, Draco and I want Hermione and Severus to serve as Scorpius' godparents," Ginevra announced.

A tense silence filled the room. Finally, Molly exhaled and answered, "You may choose whomever you wish to be Scorpius' godparents. You don't need our permission or our approval."

Ginny looked up at Hermione. "Would you be willing, Hermione?"

"I'd be honored to be Scorpius' godmother," she answered.

"Severus?"

"Of course."

"Good," Ginevra replied as she gazed down at her baby, now fast asleep. Rose looked to her dad, who picked her up and held her close. "Do you like your god sibling Scorpius?"

Rose simply yawned and closed her eyes as well, content to be in her father's arms, even in the evil hospital.

* * *

A few hours later, Severus kissed Rose on the cheek before setting her into the crib. She opened one eye and looked up at him, but quickly shut it and returned to her slumber.

"Goodnight Rose," Severus whispered before creeping out of her room and into his own.

"Is she still asleep?" Hermione asked as she crawled under the sheets.

"Yes. She didn't even make a sound when I put her in the crib. She'll hopefully be out for a few hours."

"Good," Hermione answered as Severus changed into his nightclothes. "Except I'm really not that tired."

"Neither am I," Severus admitted as he began buttoning his nightshirt.

Hermione's lips curled into a smile. "Scorpius is adorable."

"He has a set of lungs on him though," Severus warned. "He won't be afraid to demand what he wants."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a Malfoy," Hermione answered as Severus joined her in bed.

"Draco was a very fussy baby," Severus replied. "He's one of the reasons I almost swore off children."

"Did you babysit him?" Hermione asked.

"No thank Merlin! Still, I visited Lucius and Narcissa often enough to witness the toll he took on them. Headache potion became a precautionary necessity. Don't get me wrong, I loved Draco even then, but it was easier to love him when he was asleep."

"Maybe Scorpius will be an easy baby, like Molly claims Ginevra was."

Severus smirked. "If Scorpius is an easy baby they are likely to have another… and I've heard the second child is rarely as peaceful as the first."

"I've heard that, as well," Hermione mused. "Do you think Rose would be considered an easy baby?"

"She has her moments although there are nights when I'm tempted to give her a mild sleeping draught," Severus answered. "But overall she is a very agreeable infant."

"We could have done worse," Hermione replied.

"Yes," Severus answered. "Much worse."

They lay together, enjoying the comfortable silence. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"It is technically Valentine's Day, is it not?"

"I suppose so. It is after midnight."

"Good." He reached into the drawer and pulled something out. "I didn't know exactly when I was going to give this to you, but now is as good a time as any."

"Thank you," Hermione answered as she sat up.

Severus handed her a box. She untied the ribbon and loosened the paper, then gasped when she read the title, "_Advanced Arithmancy for the University Student_."

"Raquel mentioned speaking with you about Arithmancy. I was browsing a university book store the other day in search of additional books or journal articles on lycanthropy. I saw that on the shelves and took a chance that you might like it. Allegedly it's new."

"Oh thank you!" Hermione answered before wrapping her arms around Severus. "I love it."

Severus returned the embrace and kissed her on the cheek. "If Rose ever decides to sleep through the night, you can try to work some of the problems."

"I'd love to," Hermione answered. "Heck I'm almost tempted to start right away!"

Severus chuckled softly as they released each other. "I won't stand in your way, but I really had other plans…"

"Oh? Why don't you tell me about them?"

* * *

"George? Arthur?"

George and his father glanced up from their cups of coffee, still a little bleary-eyed from the night before. They had left Ginevra's room when the nurse decided to show her how to change Scorpius' diaper. Besides, Lucius and Narcissa deserved some private time to bond with their grandchild.

"Yes?" George asked.

"You two looked at Rose, didn't you?"

"Yes," Arthur answered.

"It was hard not to notice her when she got hungry," George grumbled.

"Did she look like Ron to you?"

"No," George answered slowly. "Rose looks more like Hermione than anyone else. I think she may have Snape's hands though… long, slender fingers."

"Hands aside, what about you Arthur?" Molly asked.

"It's interesting that Rose's eyes aren't darker. Granted, she is just a baby and the color won't change for a while yet, but they were unexpectedly light."

"They were shaped like Hermione's eyes though," George observed.

"I know, but Rose's feet seemed a little large for a baby, almost like Ron's at her age," Arthur mused.

"You don't actually believe that Rose is Ron's child, do you?" Molly asked.

"No," Arthur admitted. "I truly do not, but I did notice a few similarities between her and Ronald. Granted, I've never seen any pictures of Severus Snape as a baby, and if I had I may have a different opinion altogether. She seems to look enough like Severus Snape not to question her paternity, so that's probably good enough for me."

"I think the idea of Rose being Ronald's child is ludicrous! Did you see her hair color! There wasn't a speck of red in it!"

"Yes," George agreed. "No true Weasley has brown hair."

"Indeed," Arthur replied. "If anything gives her away as a Snape, it's her hair color."

"I wonder if Ron would agree with us if he saw a picture of the child. Surely the lack of a resemblance would be enough to convince him."

Arthur sighed. "Sadly I don't think that will work. He's pretty deep in his delusion."

"He'd almost have to see her firsthand in order to be convinced that there's no resemblance, and only Snape and Hermione could allow that," George answered.

"True," Molly sighed as George took another sip of coffee. "I suppose we'll just have to hope he breaks himself free of this delusion and finds a woman whom he can love and share a life with."

"He hangs around Farrah Jackson quite a bit," George commented. "Perhaps she can help cure him of his Hermione obsession."

"Oh that would be nice," Molly answered, her face brightening. "It would be brilliant if he could be with a girl who would never betray him."


	165. Chapter 165

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"How is your sister doing?" Farrah asked, entering Ron's living room with two cups of tea.

"Fine," Ron replied as he accepted a cup. "She had her baby a week ago."

"Oh?" Farrah asked before sitting on the couch beside him and gingerly taking a sip. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. His name is Scorpius."

"Nice name."

"I suppose," Ron answered. "He's really cute, but he looks a little too much like Draco for my comfort."

Farrah laughed. "Aren't children supposed to look at least a little like their father?"

"Rose doesn't look like me," Ron answered as his face darkened. "She doesn't even have red hair."

Farrah appeared stunned. "Has there ever been a Weasley without red hair?"

"Not to my knowledge," Ron scowled. "It wouldn't surprise me if Snape charmed Rose's hair to appear brown. Merlin only knows what he'd do to keep his damn fortune."

Farrah shrugged. "At least she looks like Hermione. If Rose's hair were black there's be no hope that you were the father, but if it's brown, there's still a chance."

"It's just not fair," Ron sighed. "Snape is doing everything in his power to keep me from my daughter and it's working! My parents and George have seen Rose, and they all say that she is without a doubt Snape's child!"

"Merlin that's rough. I suppose they won't help you in your bid for custody then?" Farrah asked.

"No," Ron answered. "My only hope is to convince Hermione that I still love her, and that Rose is better off with me, but I can't do that until I'm free of this stupid walker!"

"Why not?"

"Because Hermione wants a man, not a cripple!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, when do they plan to take you off the walker?"

Ron flashed her a small smile. "In about two weeks."

"Are you going to talk to Hermione then?"

"Of course! I want my daughter back!"

"It won't be easy," Farrah warned.

"I seduced her once, didn't I?"

"Yes, but she wasn't married then," Farrah mused.

"You actually think she'd stay with Snape when she could have me?"

"She has thus far. I wouldn't underestimate his appeal."

"Appeal! Farrah, you had him in potions class! Surely you remember his crooked teeth, his enormous nose, and his overall pissy attitude. What is appealing about that?"

Farrah smirked with a gleam in her eyes, "For starters, do you know what they say about the size of a man's nose?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I am not having a cock fight with someone almost twice my age. Besides, I doubt he knows the first thing about what makes women…uh… beg for more in the bedroom."

"Perhaps not, but he does know about books," Farrah answered as her face grew serious. "Next to Hermione, he's probably the biggest lover of books in Great Britain."

"So, what about it?"

"Hermione loves books! They have something in common… something intrinsic to their natures. That creates a bond."

Ron digested her words as he took a sip of tea. "I never could understand what she was talking about half the time, and I never got why she liked reading so much."

"Exactly!" Farrah exclaimed. "You didn't, but Severus Snape does!"

Ron's eyes were now wide. "I never thought about that."

"There's another issue," Farrah continued. "Snape has never abandoned her, but you have. It will not be easy to regain her trust."

Ron sighed. "I've already figured that out."

"Hermione won't be quick to trust you again. Even if she does leave Snape, there's no guarantee that she'll run back into your arms."

"No, there isn't." Ron replied.

"Snape took her into his home when you wouldn't. He gave her child a name. She won't forget that when she's choosing between the two of you."

"You're right." Ron answered as he shook his head. "What do I do, Farrah? I need to win Hermione back, but I have no flipping clue how to do it."

Farrah smiled. "That's why I'm here. After all, who better to help you seduce a woman than another woman?"

"I don't mean to be offensive, but you aren't like Hermione at all."

"I know," Farrah answered. "But don't underestimate the things most all women have in common."

"Like?"

"We need a sense of excitement, a man who is interesting, exciting, daring…"

"I am those things."

"To a Quidditch groupie, yes, but not to a woman like Hermione. When you go speak to her, you'll need to make an entrance she won't' forget, something that will make her take notice and say, 'This is an exciting man! I'm interested in him!'"

"Like what?" Ron asked eagerly.

"A motorcycle."

Ron gave her a blank look. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, a motorcycle. You know, like the one Sirius Black had. All the girls loved it…"

"I know, but I can't ride a motorcycle," Ron answered.

"Small detail. I own a motorcycle. Once you learn the controls, I'll cast a spell to keep you in your seat while the bike is in motion. It's easy."

"Is this going to hurt my back even more?"

"No," Farrah answered. "Motorcycles are one of the safest modes of transportation, especially once I add a few special charms and cushioning spells."

"I suppose I could make that work. Anything else?"

"You'll need to dress just the right way. You want something that says you're serious about winning her back without being too fancy."

"Like a suit coat over jeans?" Ron asked with a smile.

"No," Farrah answered before sipping her tea. "We'll have to go through your wardrobe, but I'll know the right outfit when I see it. We'll also have to make sure your hair is more…organized… than it is right now."

"That may take some work," Ron admitted.

"Don't worry, we have time. Now, when you see her, you'll need to be poetic, but not overly romantic. A woman can always tell when you're faking your emotions, especially romantic sentiments."

"Shit, I'm horrible at expressing romantic sentiments."

"Don't worry; your competition is Severus Snape."

"True," Ron answered with a smirk.

"Still, I'll give you some poetry books and offer you some suggestions before you see her."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, the last and most important thing you must remember when you see her is that you must take an interest in Rose. No woman wants a man who will not respect her child."

"That will be the easiest part," Ron answered. "I love Rose already!"

"Excellent," Farrah answered as she grinned and took another sip of tea.


	166. Chapter 166

**AN: YAY! 1500 reviews! That's more reviews than I've gotten for any other story! Yippie! Thanks everyone! You all rock! Thanks also to those who put this on alert, favorited, and of course, just read!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Open up for the choo choo train, Rose," Hermione began as she chugged a flat sliver object with a gooey substance on top toward the infant's mouth.

What the hell is a choo choo train? Rose thought as she stared quizzically at her mother. She then got a whiff of the gooey substance. The smell was faintly reminiscent of something Mum and Dad had eaten at that Chinese restaurant a while back. Still, it looked substantially different.

"Come on Rose, open your mouth for Mummy," Hermione coaxed.

Rose stared at Hermione as if she were crazy. Surely she was kidding. That silver thing and that gooey mush would never pass her lips! Gross!

Hermione sighed. "Come on, baby. Just give it a try."

The door to the basement slammed shut. Rose opened her mouth in surprise and Hermione took full advantage of the opportunity. Rose gummed the icky stuff now pasted to the roof of her mouth. Not offensive… but not very tasty, either. The things she did for her parents…

"Good girl!" Hermione cooed.

Rose's expression turned thoughtful as her tongue played with the substance. She gurgled some of it back through her lips, which Hermione deftly caught with a spoon. The rest went down her throat. Well… that was a new development.

"Want another bite?" Hermione asked.

There's more? Rose thought as she raised her eyebrow.

Hermione laughed at Rose's expression. "I wish your daddy could see you right now! You look just like him!"

"Wish I could see what?" Severus asked as he stepped into the dining room, his voice betraying his exhaustion and frustration.

"Look at her expression!"

Severus glanced at Rose, whose eyebrow was still suspended in a mirror image of his own. Severus' fatigue dissolved and a chuckle bubbled up from his throat. "That's my girl."

"She didn't learn that from me!" Hermione grinned before dipping the spoon into a small dish for more cereal.

Severus sniffed at the instant rice. "Are you giving Rose solid foods now?"

"I know I said I wanted to wait until she was six months old to lessen the risk of food allergies," Hermione began, "But that milestone is only two weeks away, and she's been demanding more milk lately. I figured it couldn't hurt to give it a try."

"I trust your judgment," Severus answered as he sank into a chair.

Hermione shot him a look of concern and quietly asked, "How did your experiment go?"

"The potion turned to ash," he answered.

"It exploded?"

"No," Severus sighed as Hermione switched to the airplane technique, dipping and soaring and circling in hopes of catching Rose off guard. "It bubbled up when I added the final ingredient and spewed steam in an alarming shade of red. When it finally settled down I found that the potion had evaporated, leaving only ashes."

"That's odd," Hermione answered.

"The ashes didn't even have any magical properties. They were simply useless black, crispy flakes. I had a devil of a time scrubbing them out of the cauldron."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just a normal setback at a time when we cannot afford any."

Hermione set down the spoon to look sympathetically at her husband. "It's just a bump in the road, Severus. We'll find a way around it."

"I know," Severus sighed. "I'm just tired, discouraged, and fresh out of ideas."

"In that case, a little time away from the lab might be a good thing."

Hermione returned her attention to Rose, who was more interested in the pattern of the tile on the floor than in her food. "Come on Rose, let's try another bite," Hermione cooed.

Rose looked up at her mother, but kept her lips firmly closed. "Rose," Severus rumbled.

Startled, she darted a glance at her dad. "Be a good girl and open your mouth, just like this."

"Severus, she can't understand…"

Rose formed a slight "o" with her lips in imitation of her father and Hermione quickly slipped the spoon back into her mouth. Rose looked shocked and a bit betrayed, but once again accepted the rice. Severus flashed her a proud grin and she responded with one of her own.

Hermione sighed, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"It may be slow going, but at least she's being a pretty good sport about it."

"She's an exceptional child," Severus replied with a wink at the infant.

Hermione dipped the spoon for another go and Rose looked to her dad for reassurance. When he opened his mouth, so did she. Soon there was no more left. "All done!" Hermione cheered.

Thank Merlin, Rose thought. I'm full.

Severus took Rose out of her safety seat and kissed her on the cheek. "You did a good job today," he whispered into her ear. "Daddy is very proud of you."

Rose squealed in delight as her mother kissed her on the other cheek. "Thank you for eating for Mummy. That was a very big girl thing to do."

Rose basked in their praise until she noticed that her parents' lips were no longer focused on her. Her face twisted into a scowl, but before she could pitch a proper fuss, a loud mechanical roar sounded just outside the house.

"What is that?" Hermione cried, startled away from her husband's lips.

"I have no idea," Severus answered as he handed Rose to her and ran to the door.

Hermione paused, caught between her desire to support her husband and her need to protect their child. Finally, she grabbed her wand and crept within sight of the foyer, a very distraught Rose clutched protectively in her arms.

Severus stared out the front window and tried to make sense of the scene before him. Someone was riding a very loud motorcycle up their driveway. How he had managed to break through the wards was a puzzle best left for later reflection. Right now Severus was focused on how to remove the intruder from his property.

"A motorcycle?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Severus drew quiet as the machine sputtered closer. His thoughts flashed back to an earlier time and a now-dead man who had once made his life miserable. Could Sirius Black have come back from the veil? Certainly not. Even a dead man should not have been able to penetrate that ward.

Rose's cries pierced his reverie, snapping Severus' thoughts back into focus. It didn't matter who the rider was or how he got here. Severus would protect his family to the death.

The motorcycle came to a halt and the rider stepped off. Swaggering to the front door, he paused to acknowledge the pair staring at him through the window. Then he took off his helmet, revealing a smirk and an unruly mop of red hair.

"Hello, 'Mione!" he shouted through the glass.

* * *

**I'll explain how Ron got through the wards in the next chapter.**


	167. Chapter 167

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course for all those of you who have reviewed! I appreciate them all! Also, I was half asleep when I wrote the ending of last chapter's author's note. I meant to say, how Ron could break through the ward when Ginny couldn't. I didn't notice the mistake until after I reread it and people had already commented in it. Oops, my bad!  
**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Ron strutted up to the front door as Hermione gaped in disbelief. Of all the people in the world, Ron was the last one she'd have expected to cruise up the driveway on a motorcycle. Before Hermione could recover, Rose's screams pierced her concentration.

"The ward," Severus muttered as his expression clouded.

"Why didn't it work?" Hermione asked.

"It did," Severus answered as Ron knocked on their front door. "Ron is directly related to Rose by blood. That's how he got past it."

"Shit," Hermione whispered. "I didn't think about that. Wait, what about Ginevra?"

"She's Rose's aunt, meaning that her relation to Rose is not as direct as Ron's. Also, Lucius told her about the wards being put up. She must've just assumed she could not get through and acted accordingly."

"That makes sense."

"'Mione! Open up 'Mione!" Ron shouted.

Hermione scowled as she swayed side to side in an attempt to soothe Rose. "My parents were right; he is annoying when he's trying to convince someone to let him in."

"Indeed," Severus grumbled. "I suppose we should greet him before he destroys our door."

Severus turned toward the foyer, but Hermione called, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

She handed Rose to him. "Hold her, please. You're better at comforting her than I am. Besides, he needs to see that you two have a bond."

Severus nodded before taking Rose in his arms. Rose stared gravely at him before burying herself in his robes. As the couple approached the foyer, Rose's sobs lessened until she was finally quiet.

Severus took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hello Mr. Weasley. How may we help you?" he asked in a controlled tone.

"I need to speak to 'Mione," Ron began with the sweetest smile he could muster.

"No one named, 'Mione lives here," Hermione retorted as she stood beside her husband.

"Fine, I'll call you Hermione. I just thought you'd like hearing your old nickname again," Ron answered.

"I've never cared for that nickname, and you know it," Hermione answered.

Ron gulped as he looked into her eyes. He'd expected her to be upset with him, but he'd also expected some trace of affection behind all that anger. Instead, all he saw was hostility and pain. Although he was confident that Hermione would come around, he could already see that it was going to take a lot more work than he'd anticipated.

Rose extracted herself from Severus' robes and looked up at his face. She was startled by the expression she saw. Daddy's eyes were wide, and darker than usual. His mouth was drawn into an even deeper frown, and she could feel his rapidly increasing heartbeat against her own chest as if it were her own. Rose looked over at her Mummy, who appeared even less pleased than Daddy. What on earth was going on?

"Is that Rose?" the man in the doorway asked.

Rose studied the face of the stranger and felt her heart pound against her chest. Although the man was smiling, there was no love in his eyes. Something about him didn't seem right.

Rose already did not like this red-headed man.

Ron leapt over the threshold and tried to push past Severus. Hermione slammed the door and demanded, "What do you want, Ron?"

"I want to see my daughter!" he answered. "I also wanted to tell you how I felt about you."

"You've made your feelings toward me perfectly clear. I've heard enough!" Hermione argued.

"Is that you talking, or Snape?"

"Severus doesn't tell me what to say or do."

"Then why did he throw away the letters you sent me?"

"I threw those letters away on my own!"

"What?" Ron asked, taken aback.

"Why is it so hard to figure out?" Hermione asked. "I do not love you. I do not want to go back with you. I want to stay here with my husband and my daughter."

"Because…" Ron began before stopping. Farrah had warned him against insulting Snape. As much as he'd love to go on a tirade about the evils of the greasy git, he also knew that deep down inside Hermione may actually care for him, though Merlin knew why. He had to be the bigger man, if only to prove his increased maturity. "Can I hold my daughter?"

Severus visibly recoiled at the notion. "I do not think so, Mr. Weasley."

"Why? She's mine!" Ron argued.

"First of all, I would appreciate if you did not talk about Rose as if she were a toy. Secondly, have you ever held an infant before?"

"How hard can it be?" Ron asked.

Severus glanced at Hermione, who shook her head. "Ron, you gave up your rights to her the second you walked out on us. I see no reason why you should be allowed to hold her."

"I created her! I was in that bedroom, too! That gives me more than enough of a right to take part in Rose's life!" Ron argued.

"Being a sperm donor does not entitle you to walk in here and turn our lives upside down," Hermione hissed.

"She deserves to be held by her real father."

"Severus is her real father," Hermione answered.

Ron glared at Snape. "You know what I mean."

Rose began to squirm in Severus' arms until her head was once again buried in his robes. She did not want to see or hear any more of this red-haired man, or see how upset he was making her parents. Severus swayed with her in his arms and gently rubbed her back.

Ron turned to Hermione and looked at her with watery eyes. "Please 'Mione," Ron begged. "I just want to hold my daughter. Can you please do that for me?"

"Will you leave if we allow you to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he lied.

She looked over at Severus, who snarled, "Set him on the couch. At least there he's less likely to drop Rose."

"I won't drop her," Ron promised as Hermione led him to the sitting room. Severus followed behind, wondering why he felt as though he was betraying Rose by allowing Ron to do this.

Finally, when they reached the sitting room, Ron sat down and smiled as Severus approached him. Rose gazed up at her father as Hermione showed Ron how to position his arms. Severus' heart broke when he saw the fear and uncertainty in Rose's eyes. "Baby, I never wanted this to happen," he whispered. "I won't let him do anything to you. It will all be over soon."

Severus then placed Rose in Ron's arms. Rose looked up at the man with contempt. "Hello. I'm your daddy," he began.

No you aren't, Rose thought as she looked toward Severus, who was backing away.

"Can you say 'Dada?'"

Rose felt her stomach constrict until it ached. Then, she felt her insides moving into her diaper.

"Oh Merlin! She reeks!" Ron yelled.

Thank God, Severus thought as he rushed to reclaim his child.

"Do you want to change her nappy?" Hermione asked.

"No! Those things are disgusting," Ron answered.

"Well, I suppose I should then," Severus replied before scooping up Rose. "After all, you once wished me that particular pleasure in abundance."

Rose clung to his robes as she tried to hide from the bad red-haired man. Severus gave him one last parting glare before storming out. "I…I barely got to hold her!"

"You need to go," Hermione replied.

"No! I need to be with you! You can't say that you haven't missed me or thought of me!" Ron answered. "You can't say that you've loved anyone with half the passion that you had for me."

"Actually, I have and I do," Hermione replied before calling, "Bud!"

POP! "Yes Mistress?"

"Please escort Mr. Weasley out of the house!"

Before the elf could utter "Yes, ma'am!" Hermione spun on her heels and strode down the hall to join her husband. Bud glared at Ron. "Get out. Now," he hissed as he showed the erstwhile biker the door.

That could've gone better, Ron thought as Bud literally kicked him out into the garden with his diminutive boot.


	168. Chapter 168

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of it**. **Also, Happy Father's Day to everyone celebrating it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"It's going to be fine Rose," Severus whispered as he entered her nursery. "You certainly left him a stinky one."

Rose made a noise but it was muffled by his robes, to which she still clung tightly, her face buried in their depths. Severus tried to pry Rose away from him, but this only caused her to cling tighter. "Rose, you're fine. The red-headed menace will be leaving soon."

Rose stared at him, as though debating on whether to trust his words or not. Severus sighed. "I never should've let him hold you. I'm sorry."

She gave him a small smile, as though to reassure him that she was fine, then released his robes. "Perhaps it's my fault," Severus began as he removed her onesie. "I may have overreacted to seeing Mr. Weasley on the motorcycle, which only added to your anxiety. Perhaps I should have tried to hide my fears from you and your mother better. I may have only made the situation worse."

Severus then opened the nappie and smirked. "You certainly made a big one while you were sitting on him, didn't you?"

"Ah," Rose answered.

Severus chuckled as he set to work cleaning her up. "Yes, Rose. I'd say after smelling you Mr. Weasley will not show his face around here for quite some time."

Good, Rose thought.

"Severus?" Hermione asked from inside the doorway.

"Hello Hermione. Is Ronald gone?" Severus asked as he glanced over at her.

"Yes. I had Bud show him the door."

"Thank you," Severus answered.

"I… I'm sorry he upset you so much," Hermione continued as she stepped into the room. "I probably shouldn't have allowed him near Rose." She sighed.

"It's my fault," Severus answered. "Rose is intelligent. She knows when we're upset. When I saw him on that motorcycle, all I could think about was Sirius Black and his bike. I became excited, and Rose picked up on my fear. If I'd been calmer she may not have become quite so upset."

"Severus, he was trying to take your daughter away. You had every right to be excited."

He sighed as he put on Rose's new nappy. "I suppose so. Maybe I should have just left earlier and allowed you and Ron to talk things out."

"Talk what out? There's nothing left to discuss. He doesn't love me or Rose, and he has no business taking her away from the father who does love her," Hermione answered.

"He's her biological father, and at one time, you did love him."

"At one time, but that time has come and gone," Hermione replied before noticing Rose's soiled onesie. "Here, let me get her another one."

"Thank you," Severus answered as she rushed over to one of the drawers and pulled out her tiny black robes.

Rose squealed in delight when she saw the outfit. Severus smiled. "Good choice."

Hermione grinned as she helped him put the tiny robes on. "Rose knows who her father is. She loves you."

"She does," Severus answered as he gazed at the baby dressed in black.

Hermione observed Severus critically. Although he was smiling, his smile didn't completely reach his eyes. Behind the obvious love he showed for their daughter she could also see a glimmer of fear and a hint of sadness. Hermione sighed. What more could she say to convince him that Rose would always be his daughter? Didn't he trust her?

"Are you doing well?" Severus asked.

"Yes, why?" Hermione replied.

"You just appear frustrated."

"I am frustrated with the entire situation. Ronald won't leave me alone and you won't trust that no one is going to take Rose away from you…"

"I do trust you."

Hermione exhaled. "It just feels like I'm constantly reassuring you."

"Hermione, I know that you won't take Rose from me," Severus replied before a lump formed in his throat. Did he dare tell Hermione his true secret fear? Did he dare put into words his deepest emotions?

Hermione searched his eyes. In them she could see the child he once was, afraid of being rejected… abandoned. Something was going on with him and it went deeper than Rose. "Then what is troubling you?" Hermione gently asked.

He stood rooted in silence as he searched for the proper words. Finally, in a voice barely above a whisper he answered, "Rose isn't the only person Ron could take away from me. I know you say that you don't love him, but it can't be easy being my spouse, Hermione. It can't be easy being married for convenience when you had a chance at love."

"What Ron and I had wasn't love," Hermione replied softly. "As for this marriage, who said it was merely a marriage convenience for me?"

Now it was Severus' turn to be taken aback. Only the vulnerability in Hermione's eyes convinced him that he had not imagined her words. "Are you saying that this has become a real marriage for you?"

"I'm saying that I love you," Hermione choked.

She watched his eyes light up, then go dark again. "No, Hermione, you can't. You shouldn't love me."

"Why not?"

"I mean, you can do so much better," Severus replied. "You could be with any man you wanted. Why would you choose me?"

"Because you understand me! You know what it means to love even when it hurts. My God, Severus! You are raising a child no one else would accept and you're brilliant with her! You didn't treat me as a whore; instead you respected me and have encouraged me. Why wouldn't I choose you over every other dunderhead on earth?"

Severus cracked a smile. "I can't fight that logic."

"Severus, I want a real marriage with you. I want to raise children with you. I want to listen to you talk about your potions until you've shared with me everything you know. I want to spend all night brewing with you and then I want to collapse in your arms until Rose or one of her siblings wakes us up. Severus, I want to be Hermione Snape for the rest of my life."

Severus swallowed. "Hermione, I want a real marriage, as well. I want to listen to you as you complain about your bushy hair, even though I find it absolutely delightful. I want to scowl at ministry functions while you try to make me laugh. It'd be a game for our amusement alone. No one else would need to understand."

Hermione laughed. "It would be."

He then embraced her. "What I want most of all, Hermione, is to wake up every morning with you, and whisper, 'I love you' into your ear. I want to make love to you until you have no doubt of my affection for you. Hermione Snape, I love you. I love everything about you."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione sighed into his lips.

They remained in their embrace until Rose squealed, "Ooh!"

Severus turned and smiled. "Yes, we love you too, Rose."

Hermione gasped. "Severus! Look at the box of baby wipes!"

The box was hovering precariously above Rose's dresser, across the room from where he had set it down. "Rose…is she?"

"She is!" Hermione smiled. "It's her first sign of magic!"

"Oh Rose!" Severus cheered as he picked her up from the crib.

The box fell to the floor, causing Rose to scowl. Still, when she saw the pride in her parents' faces, she couldn't help but smile again. She didn't understand all the fuss, though. Didn't they see her levitate her toy snake a month ago?

"I love you girls," Severus whispered. "You are my family!"

"We love you too, and we always will," Hermione answered, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder.

* * *

Stupid elf, Ron thought as he dusted himself off. "Doesn't he know how expensive these robes are?

Ron frowned as he looked about. Finally, he noticed a light in a window. Smiling, he sneaked toward it. Maybe he could get Hermione's attention if he knocked on it.

When he peeked inside, he saw Severus holding Rose as Hermione stood beside him. Both were looking down at Rose and saying something to her. Finally, they looked up at each other. Ron gasped when he saw the sparkle in Hermione's eyes as she gazed at Severus. There was so much devotion, so much vulnerability, it was almost as if her soul was naked before the git, and she did not mind one bit.

She'd never looked at him like that.

The look on Snape's face was just as nauseating… he was nearly unrecognizable, completely in love with Hermione and not a bit afraid to show it. Rose looked happy, too. They were the very image of blissful domesticity.

Ron stepped away from the window and shook his head. Hermione was not leaving Snape, and he was not getting her alimony. As far as Hermione was concerned, Rose was Severus' and always would be. He would not get a cent of her money.

Ron trudged back to his motorcycle and shook his head. He needed a good stiff drink.


	169. Chapter 169

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I'm so glad everyone's enjoyed the last few chapters! As for how much of the story is left...well, let's just say they still have to cure lycanthropy and defeat Fenrir, so there's a bit more left. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Ronald! There you are!" Farrah called from across the pub. She pushed through a crush of tipsy patrons, eyes watering and lungs aching from the thick smoke until she reached an empty barstool next to him, inadvertently drawing the attention of the patron beside her.

"How did things go with Hermione?" she asked.

Ron looked up blearily from his drink. From the look of his bloodshot eyes, Farrah had a suspicion this was not his first drink. From his frown and his slumped posture, she also suspected it would not be his last. "That great, eh?" Farrah asked.

"Hey toots," the patron beside her slurred. "Why don't you leave your boyfriend to his drink? I can show you a better time."

She glared at him. "Why don't you finish your drink and pretend I don't exist while I talk to my friend?"

"He's drinking for another woman. Surely you deserve better than that? C'mon. Go upstairs with me. I promise it'll be fun."

She glared at him. "The only fun I intend to have with you is watching you squirm while my friends at the Ministry charge you with harassment."

He quickly swiveled away from the couple and struck up a conversation with the patron to his left. Farrah returned her attention to Ron, who was unsteadily watching the bartender refill his glass of Firewhiskey. "Merlin, how badly did she reject you?"

"Pretty bad," Ron admitted. "She wants nothing to do with me, Farrah."

"I told you she might be upset…"

"No, you don't understand," he continued. "She dumped me for Snape. She loves him. I saw the way she looked at him. It's like…I don't know…she was happier than she was with me."

"At least you got to see Rose, right?"

"Yes," Ron answered before laughing bitterly. "She pooed on me! It was disgusting!" He laughed even harder. "Snape can just keep changing nappies! I sure as hell don't want to!"

"Especially in those public loos. There's never enough space there."

"What? No, they were at home," Ron answered.

"Oh," Farrah replied, taken aback. "You mean Hermione lowered the ward for you?"

"What ward?" Ron snorted.

"The ward no one can get past."

"Shit, there was no ward. I just rode right on in."

"No ward?" Farrah asked as Ron took another sip of his drink. Why would Severus let down his ward? Did he only raise it when he left the house?"

"Nope," Ron replied before thinking. "Actually, I take that back. They looked pretty shocked when I arrived… like I shouldn't have been able to ride on up to the house. It was weird. They were weird, and they wouldn't let me see Rose! I don't want to be poor, Farrah! I don't!"

"You won't be poor," Farrah mumbled as her thoughts drifted to what her uncle Archelaus had said about the ward. If Ron was Rose's father, then their biological connection would allow him to pass through the ward. A smile curled her lips as she considered what Fenrir could do with that information.

"I need Hermione! I don't want to sell my mansion, and I want my broom collection!" Ron yelled as tears flooded his eyes.

What a pathetic drunk, Farrah thought as fellow patrons stared at them.

"Can you help me, Farrah?" he asked.

"Of course I can. I just need to rethink a few of my plans," Farrah replied, standing up. "Before I do that, though, we'll need to get you home."

"I wanna 'nother drink," Ron protested.

"Ron, I really think you need to go home. You've clearly had enough alcohol, and it's getting late. You don't want to be hung over when your mother visits you tomorrow."

"She's visiting me tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"She visits you every day."

"She does," Ron slurred before glancing up at Farrah. "I never noticed before, but you've got a nice body. Would you ever, you know…have you ever dreamed of being with a Quidditch player?"

"Can't say I have," Farrah answered. "But maybe I'll change my mind when you're sober."

"Yeah, I don't perform well when I'm drunk!" Ron began before laughing hysterically.

Farrah eased him off the barstool, dragging him through the pub and out the door with no little difficulty. Part of her wanted to apparate to Fenrir right away, but Ron could barely stand up, and his face was beginning to turn green. She sighed and led him off to his house. Maybe after he threw up a few times he'd feel well enough to go to sleep. It seemed like a good idea, as long as he didn't vomit on her robes. She'd just bought them a week ago…

* * *

"She's asleep," Severus answered as he crept into the bedroom.

"Good," Hermione replied as she lay on the bed in one of his black nightshirts.

"Hermione, who said you could wear that?" he teased.

"I was cold," she answered in a playful voice.

He lay down beside her on the bed. "There is a terrible draft in this room. I should probably call someone tomorrow and have them check it out."

"I can think of a less expensive and far more satisfying solution."

Severus caught her eye and smiled in response. "Ten months ago I would not have dared imagine being this happy."

Hermione smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

Severus stroked her hair and separated out a lock to twirl around his finger. "There was so much I didn't know about family and love until the day I married you. I think perhaps you have taught me far more than I ever taught you."

"I have to admit I didn't know what this thing between us was at first. I always thought love was supposed to be turbulent, maybe even a competition to prove oneself worthy day in and day out. I thought love had to be earned. I'd never experienced it as a gift…until I met you."

"I'd never known love at all until I married you. Merlin Hermione, I'd never imagined that someone like you could see past my faults and find anything redeemable. Even when I married you, I couldn't imagine us lasting very long. You were such a spectacular woman and I was such a git."

"You aren't a git, at least not most days," Hermione grinned, nuzzling against his neck.

"I choose to be a better man around you. Still, I am prone to my moods."

Hermione smirked. "As am I. It's a trade-off, Severus… a partnership. We just can't be moody at the same time, that's all"

"I love you, Hermione," Severus whispered.

"I love you too, Severus," she whispered back.

Severus caressed the buttons on her nightshirt and looked to her for permission. Her 'yes' came in the form of a trail of kisses up his neck. Severus slowly freed Hermione from the garment, sealing each bit of progress with a reverent kiss. Hermione then rolled him onto his back so she could return the favor.

Slipping the garment from her shoulders, Severus stared at her in awe. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she answered, melting into him as she renewed her determination to show Severus exactly what love could be.


	170. Chapter 170

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus basked in that lovely place between sleep and wakefulness. The first thing that registered with him was the music of Hermione's voice as she soothed Rose's cries. The second thing was curiously out of place… a ray of light filtering through the curtains. "Hermione?" he rasped.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she smiled. "I was wondering when you'd wake up."

He lazily turned and stretched to kiss her on the cheek. "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning."

Startled, Severus sat up straight. "Does that mean Rose…?"

Hermione shook her head. "She woke up once last night, but it was my turn to take care of her. She woke up again just ten minutes ago."

Severus looked affectionately down at Rose and kissed her on the head. "You're finally learning to sleep."

"She is," Hermione cooed. "Once she's adjusted to solid food she should finally sleep through the night."

"Thank Merlin," Severus sighed. Pausing a moment to tuck a stray tendril of hair behind Hermione's ear, he reluctantly drew his hand back, caressing her cheek. "I love you, Mrs. Snape."

Hermione flushed at the sound of the words she had waited so long to hear. "I love you too, Mr. Snape."

Severus chuckled as Rose quirked an eyebrow in reproof at her parents' increasingly frequent public displays of affection. After all, she was trying to eat breakfast here!

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Does it bother you that we didn't have a traditional wedding?"

"Why would it?"

"Your parents weren't there, for one thing, and Minerva was watching your every move like some kind of vulture, plus it wasn't in a church. You must've envisioned something better."

"Severus, we became a family that day. That's all I care about."

"I know, but we didn't even have a proper honeymoon," Severus answered. "Unless you count staying with your parents in Australia a honeymoon."

Hermione chuckled. "I hardly think a vacation shared with parents or in-laws could be considered a respectable honeymoon. Besides, you were trying to set up the apothecary during most of that trip. I certainly wouldn't count that as a honeymoon."

"My sentiments exactly."

Hermione gazed down at Rose, who was ready to burp. "Rose is getting old enough to travel," she mused. "Unfortunately, current circumstances don't seem to favor an extended vacation any time soon."

Severs sighed. "When we've finished saving the world one lycanthrope at a time, we need to pack up Rose and take off. I don't care where, although someplace warm might be nice. That's assuming, of course, that we can still stand to be in the same room with each other by then."

Hermione smirked. "If I can handle being Lavender Brown's roommate all through Hogwarts, I can handle living with you for the rest of my life."

Severus chuckled. "So I am more tolerable than Lavender Brown."

"Infinitely so."

Severus chuckled before kissing her on the cheek, earning another glare from Rose. "If you could vacation anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?"

Hermione thought for a few moments. "I've always wanted to see the States. I've never had a particular one in mind, but it might be nice to be near a beach."

"Maybe Florida or California?"

"Yes, but they sound so crowded. I'd like to rent a house or a hotel room with a beach view, but not where you're tripping over people. It would be fun to help Rose build sand castles and watch you fret about sunburn. Maybe I could even introduce you to sunscreen," she said with a mischievous smile. "Then we could settle down with a good book, or… make up for missing our honeymoon."

"I like the sound of that second option," Severus replied with a bit of heat in his gaze.

"We would need to bring someone along to care for Rose if we planned some adult time…"

"I think I could arrange for that," Severus smiled.

Hermione shook her head. "But it's a little tough to dream about beach vacations while Fenrir is still wreaking havoc. Then there's the issue with Ron…"

Severus took her hand, interrupting her train of thought. "It will all be over soon, Hermione."

"I hope so," she sighed.

* * *

"He did what?" Fenrir asked.

"Ronald Weasley managed to break through Severus Snape's ward," Farrah answered.

"H-how?" Fenrir asked.

Farrah shrugged. "According to him, he just walked through. Didn't need a wand or anything."

"Severus Snape wouldn't have been dumb enough to lower the ward for him," Fenrir mused before shaking his head. "No, something's missing! There is no reason Weasley should've been able to get through that ward when I could not!"

"Perhaps Ron Weasley is related to Rose," Farrah cautiously suggested. Fenrir shot her a look of irritated skepticism. "Think about it! Uncle Archelaus says that the ward only allows blood relatives inside the house! If Rose and Ron were related by blood…"

"Snape would be packing Hermione's things right now and Weasley would have the brat under his roof already," Fenrir answered. "No, Ron had to have done something. He must know some trick we don't know."

"But he just walked through!" Farrah argued.

"According to him… but how do we know that's what really happened? By your own admission, he was more than a little drunk when you spoke to him. Maybe he undid the ward without consciously thinking about it, or perhaps the conversation really took place outside. There are other explanations."

"I suppose so," Farrah admitted as she tried to mask her frustration with Fenrir's stubborn refusal to listen.

"If Ron Weasley could break past the ward though, it would certainly help our cause." Fenrir's lips then curled up as he nodded, "Yes, go ahead and keep questioning him about it. See if he can break through the ward again. If so, then perhaps we've finally found a way to stop Severus Snape once and for all."

"I'll stay on it. Thank you for your time, sir."

"Report back to me when you've seen him break the ward for yourself," Fenrir replied.

Farrah gave him a parting smile before taking off.

Once she was hidden beyond the trees, Fenrir groaned. Stopping Severus Snape from curing lycanthropy depended on a complete and total red-headed idiot.


	171. Chapter 171

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate everything!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Ron gazed hypnotically at the steam rising from the cup of black liquid. Someone had once told him that coffee was an excellent cure for hangovers, but Ron honestly thought the stuff smelled disgusting. He shook his head as he berated himself for not stocking up on hangover potions. Then again, he honestly thought he'd be in Hermione's arms this morning, not staring at a cup of coffee and trying to erase from his memory the image of her in Severus Snape's embrace.

Just as he took his first sip, someone began pounding on the front door. He groaned before calling, "I'm coming. Just wait a minute."

He took another quick sip and forcefully swallowed the drink. Its bitterness almost caused him to gag, but he had to admit that it tasted better than Snape's hangover potions. Ron then stood up and trudged towards the door, wincing every time his unwanted guest pounded on it.

He opened the door and moaned, "Hello Farrah."

"Hello," she began before entering. "You look cheery today."

Ron glared at her. "I feel like shit."

"You look like shit," Farrah commented.

Ron sighed. "What do you want, Farrah?"

"My helmet back."

Ron thought for a moment before smacking his head. "Of course! I was in such a hurry to leave Snape's house I didn't even think about the helmet. I must have left it on the grounds. I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt riding back without it," Farrah answered.

"Thanks," Ron sighed before sitting back down at the table and taking another sip of coffee. "I'll go back for it soon."

"No worries," Farrah replied as Ron set the cup down. She then smelled the scent of the fluid in his cup. "Coffee?"

Ron nodded.

"I never took you for a coffee man."

"Trust me, I'm not," Ron replied. "But an American once told me that coffee cures hangovers."

"Is it any good?"

"Not really," Ron answered before his eyes grew wide with hope. "You wouldn't happen to have a hangover potion on you, would you?"

"I thought you might need one," Farrah answered before pulling out a vial from her pocket. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed before popping open the cap and chugging the liquid. He winced at the strong sour aftertaste, but soon his eyes were clearer and the pounding in his head had stopped. His lips curled up into a smile. "Much better."

"Good. Maybe we can go get my helmet now," Farrah replied.

"Why now?" Ron asked.

She shrugged. "Severus should be at work and Hermione may still be asleep."

"Good point," Ron replied.

Farrah stood up and offered Ron an arm. "I'll apparate, since you may not be feeling your best yet."

"That's probably wise," Ron answered before linking arms with her.

Farrah focused her thoughts then apparated alongside Ron to the Snapes' house. When they reappeared, Ron stumbled and began to gag. "Are you feeling well?" Farrah asked.

"I hate apparating after a hangover," Ron gagged before finally spilling the contents of his stomach.

"Sorry," Farrah muttered.

He looked back up at her and attempted to smile. "It isn't your fault. Let's go get that helmet."

"Let's," Farrah replied as she followed him. Ron began humming a tune as he sauntered towards the house. "Ron!" Farrah called.

"What?" Ron asked before noticing that Farrah was a few meters behind him. He gave her a quizzical look. "What are you doing back there?"

"I can't get through the ward!" she argued.

"No kidding," Ron answered in amazement as he rushed back to her side.

"No. I can't get past this ward!" Farrah answered, demonstrating the boundary by bumping against it once again.

"I didn't even know a ward was there," Ron answered. "I couldn't feel it against me or anything. I wonder why."

"I don't know, but it means you're the only one who can get my helmet."

"That's fine. I know where it is," Ron replied before heading off towards the house again.

Farrah grinned as she watched Ron saunter towards the house. He had just walked through the Snapes' security system when the ward was completely functional. How fascinating. Heck, if she wanted, she could place an Imperius curse on him right now, and have him destroy Snape's lab.

No, Farrah thought. Hermione would stop him. Besides, there's something ineloquent about hypnotizing a person, especially if the hypnosis fails and they remember what you've done to them. It's never a good idea to piss off a minion.

Then another plan formed in her mind, one which would hurt Severus Snape infinitely more than simply destroying his laboratory. Ron might object to it, but there were ways of making him come around…

"I have the helmet!" Ron replied as he passed through the ward and handed it to her.

"Good. Now, I think I know how to win Hermione back."

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well, first you'll need to write her a letter…"

"She'll only throw it away."

"Not if the first line is, 'I'll leave you alone if you have dinner with me.'"

Ron raised an eyebrow in interest. "Go on."


	172. Chapter 172

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I am so happy that so many people like this story!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize. Also, some of the information I found on lupines is from various websites, and some of it I made up.  
**

Hermione turned the page and frowned. She had hoped to find some offbeat reference to wolves in her muggle _Plants and Mythology_ book… perhaps some herb rumored to stop a lycanthropy transformation or maybe a plant thought to repel werewolves like garlic for vampires. So far she had come up empty, but there were still fifty pages to go…

In another room she could hear the tapping of an owl on glass. She sighed in irritation as she moved to close the book. "I'll get it!" Severus called down the hallway.

"Thank you!" Hermione replied before returning her attention to her research. She worried her lip as she continued to read. Nothing was popping out at her. Finally, she turned a page to find one short entry:

_**Lupines.**_

She gasped as she stared at the article. Was a plant named after a wolf too good to be true? Why was the entry so short?

_The lupine plant takes its name from the Latin for wolf. Because it often grows in soil of poor quality, it was thought that the plant depleted soil of nutrients, leaving nothing for other plants. The ancients compared it to the wolf, which would often come into pastures to devour sheep, leaving none for the shepherd._

The entry ended there. Hermione reread it until she finally closed the book. Although the explanation given was completely plausible and more than likely true, there was something missing. She suspected that some piece of the folklore had been lost to the ages, but what it was, she couldn't say.

Approaching footsteps and a low, baritone voice interrupted Hermione's musings. "See Rose, owls will stop begging for treats if you just glare at them long enough."

"Ah," she answered gravely, as if receiving some morsel of sage advice.

"Who was the owl from?" Hermione asked as she turned in her chair.

Severus frowned. "Mr. Weasley. Apparently he is not finished annoying us."

"Brilliant," Hermione groaned before accepting the letter.

Rose began babbling excitedly and pointing at something in the air. Severus smirked as he noticed the focus of her attention. "Yes, I see that little fly. Do you know how we take care of flies?"

Hermione opened the letter just as Severus pulled out his wand and zapped the insect. Rose squealed in delight as Hermione shook her head. "You know there's such a thing as a flyswatter."

"Yes, but it's so ineffective," Severus answered as he settled into place on the couch. "…and much less entertaining to demonstrate."

Hermione sighed as she began to read the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It's obvious to me now that you want to be with Snape. I honestly don't know why, but as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me. Still, I want to say goodbye to you and see Rose one more time. I promise I'll never ask another thing of you again. Please meet me for dinner at seven o'clock Thursday night. _

_Your former love,_

_Ron_

"Uhg!" Hermione groaned. "What do I have to do to convince him that I have no interest in him whatsoever? He didn't give a shit about me six months ago, so why now?"

"His accident," Severus answered in a controlled voice.

"Oh yeah, his whole life changing ordeal," Hermione replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"No," Severus answered as Rose began playing with the hem of his robes. "His whole life-changing financial ordeal."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

Severus sighed. "I've been thinking about Ron's motives for a while now. When he visited us everything he did confirmed my suspicions. Rose usually does quite well with strangers. Yet when Ron entered the door, she was terrified of him. She's never had a problem with anyone holding her, either, until Ron tried to take her."

"Babies can be good judges of character," Hermione noted.

"Also, when I took Rose away to change her, he didn't put up a fight or ask to spend more time with her. Hell Hermione, he didn't even bother to try to see Rose until she was six months old!"

"I'll agree that it's all very odd, but why do you suspect he wants money?" Hermione asked.

"Because my inheritance and our pre-nuptial agreement were both matters of public record. They were plastered all over the papers. It's no secret that Rose is the Snape heir."

"Her trust fund alone could pay Ron's medical bills ten times over," Hermione replied. "Ron never was good about saving his money. His pride and joy was his broom collection. It cost him an obscene amount of money." Hermione began to flush with anger as the implications became clear. "He couldn't spare a dime to help me care for Rose when I told him I was pregnant! He sentenced his daughter to a life in the muggle world, and when you rescued us from that fate, he simply laughed and mocked you in the papers. And yet he expects us to ride to his rescue now that he is in need?"

"As far as he was concerned your child was mine… until he needed money," Severus replied. "Then and only then was he willing to claim Rose."

"Wait," Hermione answered. "Wouldn't his claiming Rose invalidate her claim to your Grandmother's inheritance?"

"It would if I chose to divorce you and disinherit her. But you would still have an attractive stipend from the prenuptial agreement we signed. I would have ostensibly acted in good faith so my part of the inheritance would not have been jeopardized. I would have been free to marry again and declare a different heir… not that any of those options is attractive to me."

Severus glanced down at Rose, who had wrapped Severus' robes around her and was dozing peacefully.

"Do you think I should speak with him and tell him to bugger off?"

"You can't deal with people like Ronald on a reasonable level," Severus answered as he watched Rose yawn. "Saying, 'bugger off' would mean nothing to him. He'll always see the money he doesn't have instead of what he does have."

"You sound as if you're speaking from experience."

Severus exhaled. "I am."

Hermione remained silent. Ten months of marriage had taught her that Severus would tell the story when he was ready… if she was patient.

"My grandmother was not like Arthur Weasley," Severus began as he looked into Hermione's eyes. "Like him, she had a fascination with muggles, but instead of simply tinkering with their things, she wanted to learn about their culture. Of course, the best way to learn about muggle culture is to live amongst them, which is why she had a summer cottage in London. She and my grandfather used to go there all the time, but he died in a broom crash when my mother was young. Looking back, maybe all of our lives would have been better if he had survived.

Anyway, my mother was not beautiful, as you may know. She also did not have the good sense my grandmother possessed. My grandmother knew that she needed to downplay her wealth so others would not take advantage of her. My mother, however, flaunted their wealth whenever possible in order to make up for her perceived lack of beauty. According to my mother, she and Grandmother had several fights about wearing flashy jewelry in public, but mother was an impulsive teenager determined to attract a man. It was in London while wearing a diamond and emerald necklace that she met a factory worker by the name of Tobias Snape."

Severus smirked. "If there were two things my father could not stand, it was hard work and poverty. My mother was his ticket to avoiding both prospects. According to my mother, he first saw her as he was walking to work. She was just outside the cottage talking to my grandmother, and when he passed her on the sidewalk he was immediately smitten… well… by her extravagant necklace, if not by her beauty. That night, he found an excuse to pay them a visit, leaving quite an impression on Mum, but not so much on Grandmother. Still, Grandmother never forbade Mum from talking to Tobias, hoping that it was just a passing infatuation. It wasn't.

By the time summer drew to a close, Grandmother was ready to return to this mansion and help Mum further her studies at the university. Mum refused to leave the cottage, declaring her love for Tobias. According to Mum, she had never heard Grandmother Priscilla scream that loudly in her life. Grandmother tried to warn her about Tobias, tried to tell her that their relationship could never work out, but Mum refused to listen.

Things only escalated when Tobias was fired from the factory for drinking on the job. Grandmother hoped Mum would see his true colors then but Mum was too far gone. Sensing that my grandmother had had it with him, Tobias visited her in secret and agreed to leave Eileen alone if Grandmother would pay him fifty thousand pounds. My grandmother agreed and gave him the money, hoping this would be the end of her ordeal. She and my mum went back to the mansion, Tobias took off somewhere, and it should have ended there."

"But it didn't," Hermione answered.

"No," Severus sighed. "The next summer Grandmother and a still broken- hearted Mum returned to the cottage, and who should appear but Tobias Snape, who had already spent every last shilling Grandmother had given him. Mum and he were back together, and Grandmother was horrified. Nearly two months later, Mum ran away and Grandmother frantically searched for her. She finally found Mum in Scotland with a marriage license and a positive pregnancy test.

Tobias thought Grandmother would be forced to give Mum access to the fortune now. He thought his troubles were over. Surely she couldn't ignore a grandchild, could she?

But Grandmother was not the kind of woman one crossed. The next day she returned to the Wizarding World and demanded to see her attorney. The day after that, it was announced that Eileen had been disinherited.

Mum never spoke to or saw her mother again."

Hermione swallowed. "Merlin, Severus, couldn't your grandmother have shown a little compassion? If she'd known how you were raised…"

"She saw me the same way my parents did, as a mistake. To her, I was someone who never should've drawn breath. The only reason she willed me her fortune was because I fought Voldemort and proved I wasn't the man my father was. As for my parents," Severus quietly swallowed a lump of emotion. "My father saw me as a plan that blew up in his face. My mother saw me as the loss of her fortune, her jewels, and ultimately, her mother." Severus began stroking Rose's back.

"So that's why you adopted Rose, because you didn't want her to grow up and see herself as a mistake the way you did," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, I know you would've raised Rose fine with or without me," Severus answered. "She would've known she was loved because you love her so much. Still, it wouldn't have been easy to learn that her father was a jackass Quidditch player with no time for her. It would have been even worse hearing how the Weasleys were so close, and knowing she would never be able to experience that closeness."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I'll continue to ignore his letters then."

Severus shook his head. "I'll put up more wards, but nothing is as strong as the main ward. Given enough time and determination, he could eventually find a way through them."

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Maybe avoiding him isn't the answer. Maybe if we meet him head-on and expose him for the jerk he is, we can end this ordeal!"


	173. Chapter 173

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"What do you mean 'expose him'?" Severus asked.

"Prove that he's only interested in Rose as a means to a share of your fortune. If we can record him admitting as much, we can threaten to take it to the tabloids if he continues to harass us," Hermione answered.

"But the tabloid writers think he's insane. Why would they care if he is in it for the money?"

"Because then he'd look insane and greedy… and that sells papers."

Severus bit his lower lip as he meditated on her proposal. "How would you go about obtaining this 'proof'?"

"First I'd agree to meet him for dinner…"

"No," Severus answered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I don't want you to go out to dinner with him."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Severus answered. "But what if someone from the tabloids sees you and gets the wrong impression? Your name's been dragged through the mud enough this year and it hurts you every time those stories appear in print. You don't need to endure more grief from anyone."

Hermione gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "I appreciate your concern for my reputation and my emotional well-being. I'll be fine though, especially since this time, I'll be in control."

Rose shifted her position in Severus' lap. "I also think you're placing yourself in unnecessary danger. We don't know how he'll react when he realizes he's been led on."

"Hopefully he'll react by leaving us alone," Hermione answered.

"But he could just as easily grow more desperate. I don't want you or Rose to be the focus of his rage," Severus replied before exhaling. "It's not that I don't think you're capable of handling Ron Weasley on your own, but I'd hate to see you placed in a position where you have to defend yourself."

"Severus, I'm defending our family, not just myself. I promised that I'd always protect Rose and this is the best way I can think of to do that."

Severus resigned himself to her argument. "Fine. How do you plan to record what he says?"

"My father has a muggle digital recorder. With a few concealing charms I could hide it in my robes. All I'd need to do is turn it on and let Ron hang himself by his own words."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"You can't use that sort of recording in a judicial trial, but I don't intend to take Ron to court. Rita Skeeter would be my first choice to write the article..." Hermione smirked. "…and using a digital recorder is tame compared to some of the tricks she has pulled to get a story."

Severus chuckled, causing Rose to foggily open, then close her right eye. "You have a point there."

"Once we have the recording we need, I'll make copies of it and wait. If Ron leaves us alone we're home free. If he tries to contact us again, I can play his words back to him and tell him I'll share it with the rest of the world unless he leaves us alone."

Severus smirked and nodded. "This plan is downright Slytherin of you, Hermione. I must say I'm impressed."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"What if he calls our bluff and refuses to leave us alone?"

"Then we ignore him," Hermione answered. "But at least the rest of the world will know what he was trying to do."

"Fine, we can try this if you believe it's our best option."

"At this point, I think it's the only thing we can do that may actually work." Hermione answered. "…which is sad because I never wanted it to come to this."

"Nobody did," Severus replied.

They sat in silence as they contemplated the implications of their scheme. Finally, Hermione's face lit up. "I almost forgot to tell you about a plant I've been researching."

"Oh?" Severus asked.

She pulled out the book, flipped to the page she marked, then scooted next to Severus on the sofa, drawing a sleepy whine from Rose. "Here." Hermione pointed to the paragraph she'd been reading. "It's a plant called lupine."

"You're kidding."

"No," Hermione answered.

Severus began reading the paragraph and nodded. "It sounds like there could be more to the story."

"My thoughts, exactly. I have a feeling that one of the ancient Wizarding texts may be more enlightening. Perhaps they hold the key to other reasons lupine could be associated with wolves."

"I know that Hogwarts has some very good books on ancient Herbology," Severus' face then fell, "But getting access to those books will be no easy task."

"Neville…"

"I don't want to get him in trouble for aiding us. I'm sure Minerva hasn't forgotten that she forbade Rose from ever setting foot inside Hogwarts," Severus winced.

Hermione gave him a determined look. "If Minerva can't see that this research could stop Fenrir, and ultimately cure her, then she needs to retire to a very quiet place."

"You're preaching to the choir," Severus answered.

"I'll send Neville an owl then, asking for permission to see some of those ancient books."

"And Ronald?"

Hermione smirked. "I can wait a little bit before answering him. After all, I wouldn't want him to think I'm too eager to see him."

"Good point," Severus answered.

Hermione brushed her lips against his and whispered, "No matter what happens, Severus, I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back.

She kissed him once more before leaning down and kissing Rose on the cheek. The baby was too sound asleep to respond. Smiling at the sight, Hermione got up to compose a parchment for Neville. Severus debated on returning to his brewing, but Rose was sleeping so peacefully he didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, Severus picked up the book Hermione had discarded and flipped through some of the entries. Finally settling on one he began reading, resigned to the fact that he may be there for a while.


	174. Chapter 174

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Severus! Hermione!" Neville smiled as the couple entered his new greenhouse. He gasped when he caught sight of the sling across Hermione's chest. "Is baby Rose in that sling?"

Rose turned her head in the direction of the stranger. Neville quietly approached her and whispered, "I haven't seen you since you were born."

Rose carefully examined him before deciding that he was friendly. She broke into a gummy smile, startling Neville into a chuckle. "She sure has grown since I've last seen her."

"That why we brought her here," said Hermione. "We thought you might like to see her again."

"I love babies," Neville answered, pulling a silly face. Rose looked at him as though he had gone crazy and Severus rolled his eyes. "Has your daddy taught you to brew any potions yet?"

"I've shown her a few," Severus replied. "But I don't trust her near a cauldron yet. After all, it's a little tough to brew when you're still getting the hang of sitting."

Neville glanced up at the unmistakable pride in Severus' voice. Even though his former professor had retained his intimidating bearing, his eyes were much softer than Neville remembered. Family life was definitely agreeing with the man. Neville then glanced back at Rose, who was trying to stick her fist in her mouth.

"I keep telling you that fists aren't for chewing. They just don't taste that good," Severus teased, completely abandoning his stern façade.

If I had known he could be this gentle, there's no way he ever would've been my boggart, Neville thought.

"Neville, we need your help," Hermione inserted, bringing both men back to the present.

"What can I do for you?" Neville asked.

"We need some books on the ancient uses of plants," Hermione answered.

"Is it for your lycanthropy research?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"How close are you to finding a cure?"

"We believe that we have one of the key ingredients, but we need something to stabilize it and to strengthen its suppression of the transformation process," Severus answered. "Why do you ask? Has Fenrir been harassing you?"

"No," Neville answered. "Thank Merlin. In fact he's pretty much left Hogwarts alone for the time being. Apparently he isn't as interested in chasing eleven year olds as Voldemort was."

"That's a relief," Hermione answered. "He hasn't threatened you, has he?"

"No. At least not since Harry's Memorial Ball."

"Good," Severus replied.

"Yes, anyway, you said something about a potion ingredient…"

"We were wondering if you had any books on the lupine plant and its use in the ancient Wizarding world," Hermione replied.

"Lupine," Neville mused. "I'll admit that it's not a commonly used magical plant. In fact, I don't believe it's even grown in magical communities."

"Is it rare?" Hermione asked.

"Far from it. Lupine is quite common around the Mediterranean, the Andes, and in southern and western North America. It shouldn't be difficult to locate, although finding the exact species you want may prove tricky, since there are over two hundred and eighty known to exist."

"Oh joy," Severus muttered as he pictured conducting two hundred eighty different experiments.

Neville gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry; there are already some species of lupine known to be magical, although their use has fallen out of favor."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we know that the species of lupine found in Italy was once used as a medicine by certain Wizarding communities. Allegedly, it was supposed to help ease the pain of animagi transformations."

"Did it work?' Hermione asked.

"Let's just say that other potion ingredients became more popular," Neville answered before thinking. "There was, however, an odd muggle use for lupine."

"What?" Severus asked.

"A few books I have read state that some species of lupine believed to be poisonous were often left out to feed wolves. Apparently, the ancients believed that only a wolf could safely consume those species, whereas livestock would die upon eating it. If the wolf ate the lupine, he would be satisfied and would consequently leave the herds alone," Neville explained.

"How odd," Hermione answered.

"Indeed. Did they truly believe that the wolf was satisfied, or did they think that the lupine transformed him back into his human form?" Severus asked.

Neville gave him a surprised look. "I… I honestly don't know. No one's ever looked into it, I suppose since it was always assumed that those lupine species were toxic, and no man could safely eat them."

"I wonder if there's a way to magically eliminate the poison while maintaining the magical effects of the lupine..."

"Neville, what species of lupine did the ancients use with the wolves?" Hermione asked, her voice betraying her excitement at a possible breakthrough.

"I honestly don't know, but I have some excellent books on the subject. I could even get you in touch with a fellow herbologist who studies muggle plants in addition to magical ones. He'd know more about the different species of lupine than I would."

"You're a life saver, Neville!" Hermione cheered before embracing him.

Rose squealed in protest and Neville backed away sheepishly. "Sorry Rose."

"Thank you Neville," Severus smiled. "This information has been most valuable."

Neville glanced up at him and nodded. "I'm happy to help, even in some small way. I hope this is the breakthrough you've been looking for."

"I hope so too," Severus answered.

"Professor Longbottom!"

The door burst open, revealing a frazzled Headmistress. "Headmistress McGonagall," Neville began as Hermione and Severus tried to camouflage themselves behind the mandrakes. "What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with you about…" Minerva began before catching a glimpse of Neville's visitors. "What are these two doing here?"

"They're consulting me on an idea concerning the lycanthropy cure," Neville answered, his eyes warning her not to make waves.

"Are you getting close to a cure?" Minerva asked, looking directly at Severus.

"We think so," he answered. "But these things take time."

"Indeed," Minerva answered before she heard the soft cooing of an infant, drawing her attention to Hermione's sling. "I take it that's Rose."

"Yes," Hermione replied.

Minerva smiled. "She's a beautiful infant."

"She's been expelled from this school," Severus reminded her in a less than friendly tone.

The Headmistress sighed. "Perhaps I was a little hasty in expelling her before she had a chance to step foot on the grounds… and perhaps I also owe her parents an apology for all the grief I put them through."

Hermione's eyes softened at her former Head of House's near-apology, but Severus was not impressed. Minerva took a deep breath. "Priscilla Prince's fortune was never mine, nor was it mine to seek. You were her grandson Severus, a blood relative, and I should have respected that when the will was read. I was so frightened for the school, though. Enrollment had reached a record low, and I thought the money might help stem the decline. Now I realize that my blindness not only put the school in jeopardy by allowing Fenrir to kidnap a student and murder a professor, but it also cost me two of my dearest friends. I am deeply sorry for the pain I caused you at the beginning of your marriage, and I hope that perhaps someday you can find it within your hearts to forgive me."

"I forgive you," Hermione replied.

All eyes turned to Severus, whose expression was unreadable. Finally, he answered, "I understand your desire to protect Hogwarts at all cost. While I cannot condone or deny the trouble you have caused, I have learned it's counter-productive to harbor bitterness and grudges. I forgive you."

"You do?" Minerva asked.

"I do," Severus answered.

"Thank you," she whispered, grasping his hands in hers.


	175. Chapter 175

**AN: YAY! 1600 reviews! Thanks you everyone! You all are just so awesome! Sorry this is a little late, but I slept in a little longer than intended (damn trains and a thunderstorm kept me up last night.) Anyway, YAY 1600 reviews! Thanks again everyone, and thanks also to those who have simply put this on alert, favorited, and of course, read! I appreciate all of it!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Rose's eyes darted about the room as she searched for her father. He'd been sitting next to her on the bed only a split second ago, but now he was nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone?

"Rose!" Severus called, materializing right before her eyes.

Rose laughed and clapped as Severus smiled. Suddenly, he disappeared again, causing her once more to frantically search the room.

"Rose," he called.

Rose's head followed his voice to the left. Footsteps betrayed the sounds of movement, but she could see no visible feet. Daddy must be hiding himself, but how?"

Once again Severus materialized before her eyes, but this time her expression clearly demanded an explanation. Severus chuckled as he apologetically picked her up. "I know I shouldn't tease you with the invisibility cloak, but you look so adorable trying to figure out where I am. You're an extremely clever young woman, I'll have you know."

Rose raised an eyebrow and gave him a little scowl, causing Severus to burst out in laughter.

He kissed her on the forehead. "You really are starting to look just like me."

Does this mean I can wear black every day? Rose thought.

"Severus!" Hermione called as she stepped into their bedroom from the master bathroom. "How do I look?"

Her light pink cotton dress cascaded to her knees, leaving just enough room to reveal shapely legs in matching pink high heels. Although the dress was not her most form fitting, it was perfectly cut to flatter her figure.

Severus had to pause to clear his throat. "You look beautiful."

"Can you see where the digital recorder is hidden?" Hermione asked. "Are there any tell-tale lumps?"

Severus examined her again and shook his head. "I don't see anything that would arouse suspicion."

"…which means Ron won't see anything at all," Hermione quipped.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" Severus asked as Rose began to squirm uncomfortably in his arms. "There has to be a better way to convince Ron to leave us alone."

"I need to do this, Severus," Hermione answered. "I promise that I will be careful. Besides, if Ron gets out of hand, Draco and Lucius will cover me."

"Shouldn't Ginevra be here by now?"

"She's probably still trying to pack Scorpius' things. Merlin knows how much those people try to stuff into one baby bag."

"He is certainly not deprived," Severus smirked.

"Dada!" Rose exclaimed.

Severus looked down at the baby in disbelief. "W-what did you say?"

"Dada," she announced happily.

Severus' eyes glistened as he hugged her to his chest. "Yes, I'm Dada."

"Oh Severus, she knows who her daddy is," Hermione answered, blinking to keep tears from marring her makeup.

"I love you, little lady," Severus whispered in Rose's ear. "I love you so much."

A commotion from the floo interrupted the moment. "Severus! Hermione!" Ginevra called.

They tore their attention away from Rose as Severus pulled out his wand to lift the secondary wards he'd installed earlier in the day. "Sartu, Ginevra."

She rushed through the fireplace with a sleeping Scorpius in tow. "I'm sorry about taking so long. Scorpius made a stinky for me to clean up."

"How thoughtful of him," Severus deadpanned.

Ginevra flashed a rueful grin, then turned to Hermione. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this plan?"

"Of course," Hermione replied. "Just let me get a quick drink and then I should be out the door."

Ginny turned to Severus after Hermione left the room, her concern evident. "Do you think this will work?"

"If she's careful, then yes," Severus replied before giving Ginny a small smile. "I should probably be more concerned about you, though. After all, you will be watching two children tonight."

Ginny shrugged. "I figure it's practice in case we have twins some day."

Severus smirked. "Have you and Draco discussed the possibility of twins?"

"…only in the sense that it'd be twice the work. At the moment, we're content to focus on one child at a time," Ginevra smiled.

"Probably a wise move," Hermione replied as she stepped out of the bathroom. "I should probably be going now. Thank you again, Ginny."

"I'm more than happy to do this for you. I just hope your plan works," Ginny answered.

"Me too," Hermione replied.

"I should probably be going as well. The lupine won't harvest itself," Severus answered.

Hermione gave him a kiss on the lips. "Please be careful."

"I will," Severus answered. "You do the same."

* * *

"You remember what you need to do," Farrah began.

"I know, but it just seems so wrong," Ronald answered.

"It's the only way she would ever leave Severus. You know that as well as I do," Farrah replied.

"I know, but it seems so dirty and cruel."

"This is no time to debate the morality of your actions; just focus on the reward to come. You'll finally have your fortune all nice and secure."

"You're right," Ron replied, squaring his shoulders and summoning his determination for the task ahead.


	176. Chapter 176

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Mr. Weasley apologizes for the delay. He asked me to tell you that he should arrive shortly," the maitre d' announced as he pulled out a chair.

"Thank you," Hermione answered, smoothing her dress and taking her seat. The maitre d' handed her a menu, then excused himself to greet some regular patrons across the room.

"Messrs. Malfoy. What a pleasure to see you tonight… but where are your lovely wives?" he asked.

"Unfortunately Narcissa and Ginevra are otherwise engaged this evening," Lucius answered.

"What a shame. And young Master Scorpius?" he asked conversationally as he filled their glasses with ice water.

"…is hopefully sound asleep," Draco answered. "He can get a little cranky by this time of night."

"Ah…I remember those days. My daughter was usually fussier in the morning. To this day she refuses to open her eyes until noon. It's a good thing she works evenings," he chuckled

Hermione buried her head in the menu as she listened to the distant voices of the Malfoys. Although she was confident in her ability to trick Ron into exposing himself, she appreciated the backup should something go awry.

Flipping over the menu, Hermione frowned at the wine selections. As much as she'd love a glass of wine tonight, she did not want to dull her senses or risk having the wine affect Rose later on. Her eyes then drifted toward the prices. She quickly turned the page. Never before had she realized just how expensive one glass of wine could be, never mind what the entire bottle cost.

"Hermione?"

"Ron," she smiled over the menu.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Mum wouldn't get off the floo."

"What did she want?"

"The usual," he sighed as he sat down. "She's pestering me to settle down with someone and give her grandchildren."

Hermione snorted. "She certainly didn't seem interested in a grandchild when I offered you a chance to be a father to Rose."

"Hermione, I should have handled that a lot better. I told you I was sorry," Ron answered. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

"Let Severus raise his daughter without interference," Hermione replied. "If you love me, then let me be happy with the family I have."

Ron shook his head. "I'm still surprised that you could be happy with someone like Snape."

"Sometimes I am too, but this marriage has been the best thing to happen to me."

"I'm just curious," Ron began as he lifted up his menu. "But what would Snape say if you had another child?"

Hermione glanced up in surprise. "What do you mean? Rose is his daughter. Why would he say anything?"

"Because Rose is my daughter, not his."

"Rose is Severus' daughter," Hermione answered, her eyes warning him not to press the subject any further.

"Fine, I get that, but for a short time, her paternity was in question. If you had another child with him whose paternity wasn't in question…"

"Are you implying that Severus does not love Rose as much as he might, simply because I almost let you raise her?" Hermione stood up in indignation.

A few patrons glanced their way, some gasping when they recognized the couple. Why would Hermione Snape, a married woman, be dining with Ronald Weasley, a former flame? "No," Ron answered. "I was just, you know, trying to look out for her."

"Severus is an excellent father who is and always will be completely devoted to Rose."

"Fine. Can you please sit down? I really just want to talk with you. I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I," Hermione replied before sitting once again.

"Good," Ron replied. "Now, what were you planning to order?"

"I don't know. The lamb looks good."

"I was thinking more along the lines of pasta," Ron answered. "Maybe I'll order some shrimp, too. I'm hungry tonight."

Hermione chuckled. "You're always hungry."

"I know. That's why I miss having you around. I actually have to cook my own food."

"…and I actually have leftovers now."

"Severus doesn't eat your food?"

"Let's just say I'm learning to reduce portions. He does not require the same caloric intake you did."

"Maybe he doesn't like your cooking."

"He'll get used to it. I plan to be around for a long time."

"How long?"

"Hopefully until death do us part."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I honestly didn't think he could stand to live with anyone for three days, let alone three months… or three years."

"Well he obviously is doing just fine living with me," Hermione replied.

"He likes you because as long as he's with you, he can keep his money."

"Are you calling him a gold digger?"

"Well if the shoe fits…"

"Please Ronald, you'll never convince me of that. But let's assume you have a point. If you were in his place, wouldn't you want to hold onto that much money?"

"I wouldn't mind it," Ron answered. "After all, his fortune could buy quite a few brooms."

Hermione laughed. "I doubt Severus would blow his fortune on brooms."

"Brooms are a great investment! They're fun, useful, and rare ones can be resold for twice their cost!"

"Have you sold any of your brooms?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron answered. "I can't bear to part with them. I'd love to expand my collection, but with all the bills I owe from my accident I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

"Excuse me," the waiter began. "May I get either of you something to drink?"

"I'd like a glass of ice water."

"I'll take the finest Firewhiskey you have."

"Good enough. Are you ready to order?"

"Not yet," Ron answered.

"Take your time," the waiter replied before pouring Hermione a glass of water. "I'll be back with that Firewhiskey."

"Thank you," they answered.

Ron looked up thoughtfully and gazed out the window. Suddenly he gasped. "Oh Merlin!"

"What?"

"Outside! I think someone's being mugged!"

Hermione turned around, giving Ron just enough time to pull a vial out of his pocket and pour it into Hermione's drink. "I didn't see anything," Hermione answered.

"I think they're gone now."

Hermione gave Ron an odd look before sipping her drink. Suddenly, her eyes shone brightly and her smile widened. "Ronald, I didn't realize how red your hair was. Why, it's the color of inflamed passion!"

"Thank you," he answered with a smirk.

"And your blue eyes! They're so blue, like the sea. I could just drown in them!"

"You could?"

"I'd love to."

Draco watched Hermione with horror. "Dad! We've got to get her out of here! She's under a potion! We have to take her back to Uncle Severus!"

Lucius examined her eyes closely and shook his head. "No, leave her alone. She's doing fine."


	177. Chapter 177

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus examined another lupine by wand light before carefully plucking it out by the roots. Its white petals shimmered in the full moon, not unlike snow under January stars. He placed the specimen in his collection bag and glanced once more around the sea of purple, yellow and white flowers swaying in the light breeze. On any other night, Severus might have admired the serenity of the scene, but his mind was on his research. When he was satisfied he had collected a representative sample of each color and each species, he sat on a nearby boulder to rest.

Severus gazed up at the full moon and wondered if it was safe to return home. If he arrived too soon he risked causing a scene and blowing Hermione's cover. On the other hand, if Hermione was in trouble, he could come to her aid. Of course the Malfoys were on duty, but he'd feel better if he was there, too.

He finally decided to apparate directly to his lab. There was no reason for Ronald to go down there and Severus was anxious to start testing the lupine for magical properties. He'd be out of Hermione's way, yet still accomplishing something. It was perfect.

POP! He vanished into the night, taking his bag of lupine with him.

* * *

"Tell me, Hermione," Ron began as he and Hermione strolled down the path to her front door. "How could you love anyone else after being with me?"

"I don't know!" Hermione exclaimed. "You were so kind, so caring, and so loving! You even made riding a broom fun!"

"I did? You never told me that when we were together."

"I've always felt that way! I was just too shy to express it!"

"Hermione, you can tell me anything."

"I know. Just like you can say anything to me. Tell me, if I left Severus and ran off with you tonight, would you help me raise Rose? After all, I have to provide her with a good father."

"Sure. I just don't do nappie changes, feedings, burpings, or anything that could ruin my Quidditch jersey."

Hermione laughed. "Of course! You only get dirty on the Quidditch field!"

"Exactly," Ron answered. "Here, why don't we take Rose away with us tonight?"

"Oh no, she's asleep right now," Hermione replied as they reached the doorway. "I don't want to wake her."

"I know, but I'd like to hold her just once when she isn't about to poo on me."

"I know you would, but that will have to wait. Right now, I just want to sit out here and enjoy the lovely night. Oh what a night to rekindle old romance!"

"Indeed," Ron answered, wondering if he'd given her a little too much love potion.

"Ronald," Hermione began as she stepped to the edge of the porch. "When I move in with you, what is the first thing you'll do? Will you make love to me the second I step in the door?"

"Actually I was thinking of getting a new broom."

"Really?" she asked.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Yes! The Twigger 9000 just came out! I've wanted it for years! The second we finish making love, I'm going to go buy one."

"What about Rose? Don't you think she'll want to spend some time with her Dad?"

"I'll have plenty of time to bond with Rose. Hell, I'll let her fly my Twigger 9000 if she wants."

"She's a baby. She can't even stand."

"Well, she can sit, so she'll be fine."

"What if she falls off?"

Ron gave her a blank look. "Well, I'll find some way to bond with her… and with my Twigger 9000."

"Tell me, why do you love me?"

Ron gulped. "Well, you see…you're pretty well built… You're above average looking… Plus we're the destiny duo! Fate and the war brought us together for life! Don't you remember?"

"Would you love me even if I was broke?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, oblivious to the faint POP! inside the house.

"If I had no money, would you still want me?"

"Hermione, this really isn't something we need to discuss right now."

"I think so! I just need to know where I stand when I'm back in the arms of my beloved."

"Well," he answered. "Money certainly makes you more attractive."

"Does it?"

"Yes! You won't spend much of it, and I can use it on my broom collection, among other things?"

"Other things?"

Thank Merlin you're drugged up on a love potion, Ron replied. "Yes, like my mansion…"

"Presents for Rose?"

"Well, I was really thinking more like things for me, but sure, I could buy her a few things."

Suddenly Hermione's face darkened. "You don't give a damn about Rose or me, do you?"

"That's a strong way of putting it…"

The door flung open. "What is going on here?" Ginevra asked.

"Ginny! You can tell Hermione how much I love her!" Ron answered, thankful for an out.

"Don't bother, I know exactly how little you love me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione smirked. "Did you really think the wife of a potions master would be stupid enough to go on a date with an ex-boyfriend and not drink a love potion antidote beforehand?"

"B-but," Ron asked. "I didn't spike your drink with a love potion."

"Then why did I smell herbs and a hospital room in my drink?"

Ron's heart thumped against his chest. "I...there was a doctor in the house?"

Hermione glowered at Ron. "I will tell you this just one more time; leave me and my husband alone. Rose will never be yours, and we are happy just as we are."

"But Hermione…"

"Bud!" she called.

POP! "Yes Mistress?"

"Show Mr. Weasley the way out."

The elf smirked as he held up his finger and aimed it strategically. "With pleasure."

Ron screamed as the elf prepared to hex him. Hermione stepped into the house just as Ron fled down the driveway. Ginny shut the door behind her friend and grinned. "Did you get what you needed?"

"I sure did," Hermione answered with a look of satisfaction.

"Good," Ginevra replied as Hermione removed the digital recorder. "I'm glad you made it out all right."

"I am too," Hermione answered. "That love potion made me woozy for a little bit."

"I just can't believe you were willing to put up with my brother for that long."

Hermione felt bile rise up her throat. "I just tried to be as corny as possible without making myself sick. Merlin I'm glad I don't have a husband who uses lines like, 'your smile is like a crooked country road on a sunny day.'"

Ginevra laughed. "Oh Merlin you went all out for this. Speaking of your husband, he's home and in his lab."

"Thank you! Is he doing well?"

"Actually he seems fine."

"Good," Hermione answered before taking off toward the basement. She stopped when she was almost out of the foyer and called back, "Thanks for everything!"

"I'm just happy I could help Rose."

"Me too," Hermione answered before rushing downstairs.

Ginevra chuckled as Bud walked back through the door. "Red headed man is evil," he muttered.

"That he is," Ginny answered before making her way toward the nursery to retrieve Scorpius.

* * *

"Severus?"

Severus glanced up from his work table with a soft smile. "How did it go, Hermione?"

"We've got him!" she smirked.

"Thank Merlin," Severus answered before taking her into his arms.

She kissed him on the lips before whispering, "Do you have to determine all those magical properties tonight? I really need to be with you."

"Did Ronald hurt you?"

"No," she answered. "But it killed me to spend half the night pretending to be in love with a man I cannot stand."

Severus brushed against her lips. "Help me stabilize the lupine in those containers and I'll be able to take a break"

"Do we need to cast a stasis spell?"

"No. They should stay fresh in the blue containers without losing their magical signature or properties."

"Good," Hermione replied.

They began sorting the lupine by color and species, sealing them in the containers until tomorrow. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He paused in mid-count, looked directly into her soul, and replied, "I love you, too, Hermione."


	178. Chapter 178

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"It didn't work," Ron raged as he burst into Farrah's house.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Farrah asked, taken aback.

"Hermione took an anti-love potion before meeting me. She pretended to be under the effects of the potion and played me for a fool, only to dump me once we reached her house."

"But why would she agree to meet you if she was only going to turn you away?" Farrah asked.

"I don't know. Hermione wouldn't even let me see Rose! She says that Rose will never be mine! That's bullshit! I helped create Rose!"

"But Severus was the one who agreed to raise her," Farrah reminded him.

"What does that greasy git have that I don't anyway, besides being all around snarky, rude, and unpleasant?"

"I don't know," Farrah answered as her mind began to race. Her plans had backfired, only making it more difficult for Ron to get into the Snape house. As far as she knew, he was the only person in Britain who could pass through the wards unless... well… they could try to find Hermione's parents and Imperius them to destroy Snape's lab… but that would require finding them first. It's a little difficult to find people without knowing their names, their appearance, or even where to begin looking for them.

"Are you okay, Farrah?" Ron asked.

She blinked a few times before looking back up at Ron. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Nothing that should concern you," Farrah answered.

"Oh."

Farrah sighed. "I really expected this plan to work. I'm sorry, Ron."

Ron exhaled. "It's not your fault, Farrah. How could either of us have known that Hermione would use our meeting to string me along?"

"We couldn't have. It just seems so odd. What motive would she have for meeting you and pretending to love you, only to dump you?"

"I don't know," Ron answered. "It probably doesn't matter now. Maybe Mum's right. Maybe I should try getting a job."

"What sort of job do you have in mind?" Farrah asked.

"Maybe one of the Quidditch teams could use a new manager. Of course, it may be a little difficult to get hired if everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"If you stop trying to claim Rose, the Quidditch community may accept you back and decide that you just had a temporary lapse in sanity."

"That could work," Ron answered. "It shouldn't be too hard either. Who knows? Maybe I'll even earn enough to buy some more brooms."

"Maybe," Farrah answered before hearing a tap on the kitchen window. "Excuse me."

"No problem."

Ron sat down on Farrah's couch and began tapping his fingers against the armrest. When she finally returned, an owl flew close behind her. "Apparently this letter is for you. The owl must've followed you here."

"Thank you," he answered before opening the envelope.

_Ron,_

"Hermione actually wrote me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Good! What did she say?"

"'_I am sorry that last night had to happen, but you left me very little choice. I have tried being reasonable with you about Rose's living situation as well as my marriage, but you refuse to cooperate. Thus, when we met last night, I wore a wire and digitally recorded everything you said. This includes your telling me that I was more attractive now that I had money, as well as your devotion to your broom collection over everything else, including the daughter you claim as your own. I've made copies of the recording and if you continue to pursue me and harass me, then I will give one of the copies to Rita Skeeter. Please, for everyone's sake, do not contact me again. Your ex-fiancée, Hermione Snape."_

Ron's face turned pale as death.

"At least we know why she was pretending to be affected by the love potion," Farrah replied slowly.

"B-but how could she? She tricked me. That whore tricked me!" Ron's face turned bright red and a vein started to pulse on the side of his neck.

"Relax, we'll get our revenge," Farrah promised.

"How? She lives in a fortress, she has all the money in the world, and now she has blackmail material on me!"

"I'll think of something," Farrah promised. "Just give me a few days!"

"Thank you," Ron huffed before sulking on the couch.

* * *

"Dada," Rose muttered as she glanced around the sitting room.

"Yes, Dada's in the basement right now making a potion. He's very busy," Hermione replied.

"Ah," Rose answered as though she understood. "Dada."

Hermione chuckled. "You're funny, Rose."

Rose grabbed her toy snake and waved it in the air, giggling as it flopped from side to side. Hermione stroked her daughter's hair as she meditated on something Ron had said the night before. Although she and Severus had discussed having more children, she wondered how he'd truly react to having a biological child. He and Rose had such a strong bond, she almost wondered if there would be room for another child in his heart. For almost a year, everything he'd done had been for Rose. Could he devote himself just as fully to another child? How would his own difficult childhood come into play when he looked in his child's eyes and saw his mother? Or perhaps his father?

Then she wondered how she'd react to having another child. If she had a child with Severus, that child would grow up with his or her biological father, whereas Rose would not. If Rose ever discovered her true paternity, would it create friction between her and the other child? Was it even wise to tell Rose who her biological father truly was? She seemed to love Severus with all her heart, but was it fair to withhold such vital information from Rose? If they did tell her, when would be the best time?

"Muma," Rose began in a soft voice.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Rose looked up at her mother with an expression of concern. "Muma," she muttered again.

Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Mummy loves you Rose. She loves you so very much!"

Rose smiled as her mother lightly embraced her. Parents were funny people; the smallest things and the simplest sounds could bring them such joy. Now all she had to figure out was what to do for an encore.


	179. Chapter 179

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!  
**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Lupinus Albus," Severus muttered as he removed the plant from its container and set it on the cutting table. This specimen was a mature plant; the white flowers had already dried and hairy green seed pods had developed. Carefully, he removed the beans from the pods, then took a knife and diced the roots. He glanced at the cauldron, where liquid silver was already simmering. One by one Severus warily placed the beans in the cauldron, preparing himself to react if it boiled over. After two months of experimenting with lupine and liquid silver, he had learned that more often than not, the cauldron was liable to explode.

As expected, the cauldron began to boil. Bubbles foamed to the rim, a few breaking free to hover above the brew while the liquid below turned bright red. Severus gripped his wand to ward off an explosion, but the concoction suddenly turned purple and settled back into the container. Soon, it looked deceptively tranquil, as if it had never been on the brink of an eruption.

Severus leaned closer to the cauldron to inspect the results. The solution appeared stable. Did he dare test his luck by adding the roots? Testing had indicated that they contained the greatest concentration of healing properties in the plant, but they reacted badly with the silver without the ameliorating effects of the beans. Oil from the beans seemed to stabilize the silver. In a moment he'd find out if it stabilized it enough to tolerate the roots.

He returned to the table to collect the diced roots, then he cautiously swept them into the cauldron. A plume of steam rose but it quickly dissipated.

Severus pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation to test for magical strength. The wand turned purple, indicating that while the potion retained its magical properties, the levels would be safe for a wizard. That was one good sign. Then he muttered another spell to test the pH level. The wand turned a dark green, indicating a pH level safe for consumption.

Severus' heart skipped a beat. He quickly went through his list of diagnostic spells, each of which seemed to weigh in the potion's favor.

"Finally," Severus exhaled as a sense of relief washed over him. "We may have finally found our prototype."

* * *

Clack! The toy snake skittered across the floor.

"Rose," Hermione groaned.

Rose clapped merrily as Hermione bent over to retrieve the cuddly. "Could we please play 'pick up the toy' another time?"

Rose stopped clapping and looked at her mother with concern. "Muma?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed as she returned the snake to Rose. "Muma doesn't feel well today. She's just a little tired," Hermione then forced herself to smile. "Why don't we try to finish our bananas?"

Rose's eyes gleamed at the mention of her favorite food.

"Good," Hermione answered before returning to her chair and spooning out another bite. "Open wide, Rose."

The baby obediently opened her mouth, accepting the spoonful with relish. "Good job, Rose. You like bananas, don't you?"

"Ah," she answered, allowing a bit to dribble out.

Hermione chuckled as she wiped the drip from Rose's bib. "We'll have to teach you some table manners. You aren't supposed to talk with your mouth full."

Rose swallowed the next bite when she heard footsteps approach. Her eyes lit up as she cried, "Dada!"

"Hello, Rose," Severus smiled as he entered the kitchen. "Hermione, I have wonderful news!"

"What?"

"I think I've finally developed our prototype lycanthropy potion."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed before embracing Severus.

"I couldn't have done it without you or Neville." Severus then tilted his head quizzically. "Did I just admit that Neville Longbottom actually helped me with a potion?"

Hermione laughed. "I believe you did!"

"I suppose I'll have to make it worth your while to keep silent about that little detail." He dipped her for a toe-curling kiss, leaving her breathless.

"I suppose that might buy you a few moments of silence."

Rose began fussing and held out her arms for Severus. He smiled as he lifted her up and kissed her on the forehead. "Daddy loves you too, Rose." She giggled as he rocked her gently back and forth.

"I'm just curious, but what species of lupine did you use in the potion?"

"Lupinus Albus," Severus replied.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Really," she breathed.

Severus nodded. "The irony is not lost on me."

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

"We need to report back to Kingsley and begin enlisting test subjects."

"How are we going to contact him without Farrah catching wind of it?"

Severus stopped rocking Rose, deep in thought. "I suppose we should send him a Patronus and ask him to meet with us. I'd send him an owl…"

"But Farrah could easily intercept it," Hermione finished. "Whereas you could order a Patronus to avoid contact with her."

"Exactly," Severus replied as Rose batted at a strand of his hair. "I want to keep this as quiet as possible. I'd hate to give anyone false hope. After all, this is just the first potion that has not exploded or failed at least one of the tests."

"Where should we meet with him?"

"Here," Severus replied.

Hermione sighed. "The house is in no shape to entertain visitors."

"The elves can have it clean within a half hour."

Hermione shook her head. "I suppose so. I don't like asking them to do things on such short notice, but we really need to see Kingsley, and I feel like complete and total crap."

"What's wrong?"

"I woke up feeling tired and nauseated."

"Would you like a potion to settle your stomach?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt," Hermione replied. "I just hope I don't pass whatever I have on to Rose."

"If you want I can feed her. We still have some milk you pumped earlier. If that runs out, I suppose there's always formula."

"I doubt formula will be necessary," Hermione replied. "It's probably just one of those twenty-four hour bugs. I'll be right as rain by tomorrow I'm sure."

"I hope so," Severus replied before kissing her on the cheek. "If there's anything I can do, just say the word."

"Don't worry," she replied with a smirk. "I will."

Severus chuckled. "Are you feeling well enough to see Kingsley?"

"Yes. He needs to come as soon as possible. Once I have that stomach settling potion, I should be fine."

"Good," Severus answered before turning to Rose. "Come Little Rose. I'm going to show you how to cast a Patronus. After that we'll get your mother some stomach settling potion."

"Ooh, Dada," she squealed as he carried her out the door, her toy snake waving merrily behind.

* * *

**Lupinus Albus is a real plant. I was surprised to find that out though. Also, much of the information on the plant I used was from Wikipedia. I don't know who, if anyone, owns Wikipedia, but it's not me.  
**


	180. Chapter 180

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Kingsley peeked outside his doorway, first to his right and then to his left. When he was satisfied that he was alone, he posted a sign outside his door, "Out until further notice." Then he locked himself in his office.

Rushing to the fireplace, he grabbed a handful of floo powder. As the fireplace erupted in green flames, he quietly uttered, "The Prince Manor." When he tried to step into the fireplace, however, he found he could not exit.

Damn wards, Kingsley thought as he waited for someone on the other end to notice his predicament.

Two faces soon appeared in the embers. The first was the face of Severus Snape while the other was that of an infant. "Minister Shacklebolt," Severus began.

"Yes," he replied.

"Because of the nature of this meeting, could you please present your auror badge to me, as well as your muggle driver's license?"

Kingsley smirked. "It's probably expired. I haven't used it since I guarded the Prime Minister."

"That makes no difference to me," Severus answered as Rose gazed into the embers, fascinated.

Kingsley reached into his pocket and pulled out the requested items. Severus nodded and answered, "Your driver's license is expired."

Kingsley chuckled. "Figures..."

Kingsley then watched as Severus flicked his wand to take down the wards, "Sartu," Severus intoned. "Please enter."

Kingsley stepped into the fire, and soon found himself in the Snapes' living room. Rose sneezed as a cloud of soot wafted toward her. Severus' eyes shone affectionately. "Bless you, Rose."

"Dada," she muttered before letting out another sneeze.

"Bless you again."

"How about we move Rose away from the fireplace so Kingsley can dust himself off without her sneezing all over him?" Hermione suggested as she stood to greet their guest.

"Actually," Kingsley began as he brushed the soot from his robes. "I was just thinking how curious and perhaps even charming it was to see your husband hold your baby." He chuckled. "When I first met Severus Snape I would never have thought it possible."

Severus made an unsuccessful attempt to glower at the Minister. "I am still the man you met that day. I just choose to be less of a complete git around my family."

"You look happy," Kingsley noted. "There's no shame in that."

"Ah," Rose muttered as she reached for her father's robes.

"I am very happy," Severus replied, giving Rose the edge of his robes. "But we have not asked you here to discuss my personal life."

"Fair enough," Kingsley answered in a much more somber voice. Then he turned his attention to Hermione. "How are you doing, Hermione?"

"Very well, thank you," she answered.

Kingsley's eyes softened. "We miss you down at the Ministry. It hasn't been the same since you left, what… nearly a year ago?"

"Has it been that long?" Hermione asked, honestly surprised. "I guess I've been so busy with Rose and this potion project that I haven't given it much thought."

"We would welcome you back in a heartbeat. Just let me know," Kingsley replied.

"Thank you, Minister. I'll certainly consider it," Hermione answered before turning to Severus. "Would you like me to take Rose to the nursery?"

Severus looked down at Rose, who was perfectly content sucking her thumb while holding his robes next to her cheek. "Perhaps later if she starts to fuss. Right now she seems content… and I honestly don't think she's a security risk."

Kingsley's eyes twinkled at the unexpected humor. "I'll take your word for it. She's an adorable baby."

"Thank you," Severus replied. "Please make yourself comfortable"

"Thank you," Kingsley answered, settling into one of the wing-backed chairs.

"We wanted to update you on the status of the lycanthropy potion," Severus began.

"And what have you found?" Kingsley asked.

"We think we finally have a prototype ready for testing."

"Thank Merlin! What ingredients did you use?" Kingsley asked.

"The main ingredients are liquid silver and a plant by the name of Lupinus Albus," Severus explained.

"I've never heard of that plant," Kingsley mused.

"It grows in the Mediterranean Region. In ancient times, it may have been given to werewolves to help them revert back to their human form."

"So it's safe to eat?"

"Muggles eat Lupinus Albus all the time; the seeds are soaked in water, boiled and sold as a snack food," Hermione answered.

Kingsley smiled. "Well, the irony of its name is not lost on me. Has it passed inspection?"

"It has passed every test I could perform with a wand or a spell," Severus replied. "The only thing left to do is test it on an actual lycanthrope."

"I see," Kingsley answered.

"We were hoping you'd give us the authority to proceed with a volunteer test group," Hermione inserted.

Kingsley stared at them thoughtfully before exhaling a long slow breath. "Why don't you try your potion on me first?"

"What?"

"I'm a lycanthrope, as you well know…" Kingsley began. "… and I would like to be cured."

"But you're the Minister of Magic!" Hermione argued. "You're the most important man in Wizarding Britain!"

"A lot of good that's doing me now!" Kingsley answered. "Fenrir holds my condition over my head as blackmail material. I'm tired of hiding it. Besides," Kingsley became quiet in order to collect his thoughts. "If I'm going to lead Wizarding Britain, then I need to have the courage to do what I ask of our people. If this potion is dangerous, I would rather be harmed then have an innocent citizen harmed on my behalf. No one is indispensable; there are others who can fill my role. Please test your potion on me."

Silence filled the room. "So be it," Severus finally answered. "When?"

"There should be a full moon tonight. One floo call and the Wizarding Research Hospital of Britain will find a room for us. I have no doubt they'll want to participate in this historic moment."

"Thank you, Minister… and good luck," Hermione said.

* * *

The mediwitches were skeptical when they heard of Kingsley's plan, but they gamely provided a concrete room for him with only a bed and a barred window to admit the light of the full moon. They gave him the potion at dusk and left to position themselves in an observation area above the room's clear ceiling, warded to protect them should the potion fail.

After one hour, no transformation.

After two hours, no transformation.

Still none after hours three or four.

By the time the early morning sun's rays crept into Kingsley's room, every Healer and Mediwitch had gathered to see for themselves.

Minister Shacklebolt had retained his human form the entire night.


	181. Chapter 181

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support and I'm so glad people like this story still! Thank you!**

** I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Hermione," Severus whispered.

"Huh?" She yawned as she pried her eyes open. "What?"

"I've received an owl from the research hospital."

Hermione sat up straight, suddenly alert. "What did they say?"

Severus could not contain his smile. "It succeeded."

"It did?"

"Yes. Kingsley retained his human form the entire night in spite of direct exposure to the full moon. We'll still need to run more tests before we can claim we have a cure and we'll need to see how long the effects last…"

"But it worked!" Hermione cried as she embraced Severus, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks. "You did it, Severus!"

"_We_ did it, Hermione," Severus answered. "I couldn't have done this without you! Thank you for all your research and encouragement."

"Thank you for allowing me to help."

Severus placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "I could not imagine living my life with anyone but you."

"Oh Severus," Hermione answered as she dried her tears. "I love you, too."

A smile played at his lips as Severus dipped his head to kiss her. Just as she moved to deepen the kiss, they heard a tapping on the window. "I could just hex it away…" Severus growled.

"If you do, it will only find another window," Hermione groaned.

"I suppose you are right." Severus reluctantly tore himself from his wife's embrace and opened the window. An elegant caramel-colored owl flew in and perched itself on the dresser. With a malevolent scowl, Severus removed the parchment from its leg and rolled his eyes. "It's from Rita Skeeter."

"What does she want?"

Severus unfolded the parchment and began to read. "Apparently word spreads fast. Rita wants to interview us about the lycanthropy cure."

"When?"

"As soon as possible," Severus replied.

"What?" Hermione asked as her face flushed beet red. "Shit, I'm not dressed, my hair is a mess, and Rose will need her breakfast soon."

"We can wait until afternoon."

"That'll really help," Hermione replied. "By then Rose will have flung her carrots all over my clothes and in my hair."

Severus smirked. "She really has taken quite a dislike to carrots."

Hermione shook her head ruefully. "I know, but she needs to keep trying them… they're chock full of vitamin A. Merlin, just once I'd like to look as if I had everything together, not like some poor soul who can barely dress herself."

"Hermione, we don't have to give an interview. We could just give them a written statement."

"No," Hermione answered. "We worked so hard for this moment and the Wizarding World has waited far too long for even a glimmer of hope that Fenrir could be defeated. We need to give this interview."

"What time should I tell her to arrive?" Severus asked.

"Maybe around ten? That would give Rose time to eat breakfast and me time to shower and make myself presentable. Besides, Rose should be ready for her morning nap by then."

"Would you like me to write the message?"

"Yes, please. Where should we tell her to come?"

"Let's meet her here. That way, we won't have to worry about taking Rose out in public."

"It's settled, then," Hermione answered.

As if on cue, Rose began whimpering in the other room. "I'll write that note," Severus replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered before brushing her lips against his. "Maybe after Rose's lunch, we can actually celebrate our accomplishment."

Severus' eyes glittered in anticipation. "I would like that very much."

Hermione scooted off the bed and stood to retrieve Rose. When her feet hit the ground, she felt the room begin to spin. A wave of nausea flared up within her, causing her to suppress a gag.

"Hermione!" Severus exclaimed as he watched her face drain of color.

"I'm fine," Hermione whispered as her lightheadedness subsided. "I'm probably just hungry. I'll be fine, I promise."

"If you say so," Severus answered, his concern evident.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile before making her way to Rose's room. Severus followed her as far as the nursery, then continued on to the library to retrieve a piece of parchment from his desk drawer.

* * *

"Twelve hundred people changed," Scabior began. "We changed twelve hundred people at that Quidditch match last night."

"Pity, I thought we'd change more," Fenrir replied with a smirk. "I suppose Quidditch attendance has been down a bit lately.

"According to last week's paper, we are single-handedly making Quidditch obsolete. No one wants to go to the games anymore; both the players and the fans are too afraid of an attack."

"Quidditch is an insipid game. While I do appreciate the convenient venue it provides for mass changings, I cannot say that the decline of the game upsets me. Who knows? One day they may even thank me for exposing just how stupid the sport is!"

Scabior and Fenrir chuckled at the thought. "Fenrir!"

The laughter abruptly stopped. "Yes, Archelaus?" Fenrir asked as he turned around.

"I just received the evening paper! You need to read it!" the Chief answered.

Scabior's eyes hardened when he saw the look on the Chief's face. He was white as a sheet.

Fenrir took the paper and began to read. He clenched his teeth and his face reddened in rage. "Go fetch your miserable niece, Archelaus! We need to take care of this problem once and for all!"

"Yes, sir!" Archelaus answered before darting off.

"What's going on?" Scabior asked.

"Severus Snape thinks he's found a cure for lycanthropy."

"What?"

Fenrir nodded. "The games are over. It's time to take care of him and his wife once and for all."


	182. Chapter 182

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"I came as soon as I could!" Farrah panted as she rushed inside. "What's the emergency?"

"Apparently you haven't read the evening paper," Fenrir answered.

"No, my shift just ended. Why?"

Fenrir tossed the paper over to Farrah, who gasped when she saw the headline. "He-he found a cure?"

"He thinks he has, anyway."

"I can't believe it. I thought it would take him at least a year or two."

"Apparently not."

Farrah scanned the article and snorted. "I should've known. He used mainly muggle ingredients. His wife must've had a hand in that."

"I really don't care what his ingredients are or who inspired him to use them. I'm only interested in convincing him to destroy it!" Fenrir snarled, his eyes blazing with determination.

"How?" Scabior asked. "He isn't interested in joining us, and we have nothing to hold over him. He's untouchable!"

Fenrir's lips curled ominously. "Perhaps to us he is untouchable, but Mr. Weasley can enter and leave his mansion at will. If I understand correctly, Mr. Weasley is not a huge fan of Severus Snape."

"He isn't," Farrah answered. "But I don't think he would physically harm Snape."

"I honestly doubt he _could_ physically harm Snape, even if he wanted to," Scabior replied, causing the Chief to suppress a snicker.

Fenrir silenced them with a glare. "I don't want Ron Weasley to hurt Severus Snape. I want him to take something Snape can't live without."

"But Hermione doesn't want anything to do with Ron," Farrah answered.

"I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about her daughter."

"I thought you said we were going to leave Rose alone!" Scabior exclaimed.

"We are, if Snape cooperates," Fenrir replied. "Sooner or later he and his wife will have to appear in public to celebrate their unfortunate achievement. It's doubtful Rose would accompany them to that event. At home with just a babysitter, she would be easy prey."

"Ron wouldn't just hand Rose over to us."

"He wouldn't have to. He would just have to hand her over to you."

"I suppose I could come up with some pretense to persuade him to kidnap her. Then at the very most I'd be one dirty diaper away from having her in my possession… but how would this kidnapping further our cause?"

"Simple. Severus Snape would never sacrifice his daughter for the greater good. He'd rather submit to lycanthropy himself than to risk that little girl's welfare. We'd tell him to destroy the potion along with all his research notes or we will change Rose, take her out of the country, and raise her as a lycanthrope."

"What would prevent him from reconstructing his research or telling someone else how to make the potion once Rose is returned to him?" the Chief asked.

Fenrir smirked. "We won't return Rose until he has agreed to be obliviated. I know of an ancient spell that can pierce even the strongest of Occlumency shields."

"What if Snape comes ready to fight with aurors in tow?" Farrah asked.

"Our forces will be ready for him," Fenrir answered. "And we'll change as many as we can in the process. If it comes to hand-to-hand combat, however," Fenrir turned to Scabior, "You do everything within your power to make sure that baby is nowhere near me. Put her in the middle of the woods for all I care, but do not allow her to take a piece of my soul."

"I won't," Scabior promised.

"Very well, then," Fenrir answered. "Farrah, you're aware of what needs to be done?"

"Yes," she replied.

"You have until the first featured public event to convince Ron to kidnap Rose. Once he agrees, make sure he follows through."

"I will," Farrah promised.

"Good. We will meet again as soon as the press announces a public event featuring the Snapes."

* * *

A patient gagged upon ingesting the lycanthropy potion. He knew it was medicine, but Merlin, couldn't they have at least added a little cherry flavoring?

The nurse smiled as she led him into the observation room where he joined forty-nine other people beside as many beds. The mood in the room ranged from hopeful to tense with fear.

"If you need anything, just look up at the observation area above the ceiling window and raise your hand. Otherwise, have a nice night."

A few muttered their thanks before the nurse closed and locked the door. The room then fell silent as the lycanthropes waited for moonrise. Some engaged in quiet conversation, but most either stood in uneasy silence or lounged on the provided bed.

Finally a sliver of moonlight entered the room. The test subjects waited anxiously for the inevitable pain of transformation, but it never came. Some craned their necks toward the window to make sure the moon truly was full and unobscured; others succumbed to sleep while still others stayed awake until dawn. When the first rays of sunlight appeared, cheers erupted from every corner of the room.

They were cured.


	183. Chapter 183

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Ron!" Farrah shouted.

No answer. Farrah pounded vigorously on the front door and called even louder, "Ron!"

"I'm coming," a muffled voice answered from within.

Farrah stepped back and waited for the door to open. When it became clear that Ron had rolled over and gone back to sleep, she mercilessly attacked the door again. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Ugh!" he yelled. "I'm coming, Farrah. Merlin woman, at least let me get a hangover potion first!"

"Fine," Farrah muttered.

She could hear the faint sound of rummaging in the kitchen, footsteps clomping down the hall, then silence. Just as she was about to assault the door a third time, the footsteps returned. She stepped aside as the door finally swung open. "What's got your knickers in such a twist?" he asked.

"I thought I'd better check on you to see how you were doing this morning," she said as he backed away, allowing her to enter.

"I'm just brilliant," Ron replied, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "My ex-fiancée was featured in the news last night holding my daughter, smiling and prattling on about how she helped cure lycanthropy."

"It was quite an accomplishment," Farrah replied absently as she wandered into the living room.

Ron shook his head. "I honestly didn't think she could do it. I thought she and Snape were just tilting at windmills. Now though…Merlin, I'll never have a smart woman like that come my way again."

"I didn't think you were into smart women," Farrah replied.

"I wasn't when we were together," Ron answered, slumping into a sad brown excuse for a chair. "It was honestly quite annoying, hearing her chatter on about things I didn't understand. But now that she's out curing lycanthropy and helping with a successful apothecary, all while caring for a baby…"

"She could've been a real asset to you."

"Exactly," Ron answered as Farrah took a seat on the couch. "Instead of letting me bask in the glow of her accomplishments, she's going to tell the entire Wizarding World how much of a gold digger she thinks I am if I ever come near her again."

"What if I told you there might be another option?"

"Another option?" Ron echoed.

"Yes, and if things work out, you may even get some money out of the deal."

"How much?"

"Enough to postpone your job search for another five years."

"What's the plan?" Ron asked.

Farrah smirked. "Kidnap Rose and then pretend to rescue her."

Ron's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Kidnap Rose and pretend to save her."

"No," Ron began. "I-I couldn't."

"Why not?" Farrah asked.

"Because I'm not a monster. I couldn't hurt Rose…"

"How would you be hurting Rose? She wouldn't be in any real danger, and you'd get to spend some time with her."

"But to put Hermione through the loss of a child..."

"Hasn't she already done that to you?" Farrah asked. "She's denying you access to your child, and she's letting Snape, of all people raise her."

"That's right!" Ron's eyes momentarily flickered in rage. Then the fire sputtered and died. "No, it's just too cruel."

"Cruel to take care of your own child for an afternoon? You were ready to marry Hermione for her alimony while she was under the influence of a love potion and now you have cold feet about taking care of a baby for a few hours?"

"I suppose you have a point," Ron answered. "But at least she would've been happy under the love potion, and I would've tried to make Rose happy too…"

"You will be making Rose happy with this," Farrah replied. "She'll be spending time with the father who loves her, and you'll return her to her mother in due time."

"I suppose so, but if I'm the one who finds Rose, won't they suspect that I was the one who took her?" Ron asked.

"We'll just have to pin it on someone else."

"Who?"

"One of Fenrir's followers."

Ron gasped. "No, Hermione would go after the lycanthropes, then. She'd be killed or worse, turned into one of them! Snape would then gain full custody of Rose and I wouldn't stand a chance of ever seeing her again."

"Relax," Farrah answered. "There are several fairly innocuous lycanthropes to choose from. For instance, Pansy Parkinson could barely avoid getting caught during the last raid, and she's horrible at transforming from wolf to human."

Ron gave her a quizzical look. "How would you know?"

"Word gets around at the Ministry."

"Oh."

"Look, we'll claim that she polyjuiced herself to look like you and broke through Snape's wards, but that you overheard her bragging about it at the pub, fought her off, and retrieved Rose. You then call a press conference, and BAM! Instant hero!"

"Are you sure Rose will be safe?"

"Of course I'm sure. You'll be the one caring for her, won't you?"

"But wouldn't I have to fight Snape and Hermione to kidnap her?"

"Not if you waited until they left Rose alone with a babysitter."

Ron cringed. "I really don't want to go up against that house elf again."

"Don't worry. I have something that will take care of him. Besides, our opportunity may come sooner than you think. Snape and Hermione will almost certainly give a press conference on their little achievement, maybe in the next few days."

"That's true," Ron answered thoughtfully. "So how do you plan to neutralize that house elf?"

* * *

Rose pushed herself up on her hands and knees, taking a moment to enjoy the view when she was satisfied that she was high enough.

"Do you want to come over here?" Severus asked from the couch as he peeked up from his magazine.

"Dada," she answered.

"Come on Rose, you can crawl over to me," he assured her in a gentle voice.

"Ah," she answered as she dragged herself forward with nothing but elbows and sheer determination. Rose smiled in pride as she succeeded in pulling herself forward a few more inches. Then she stopped. The carpet was itchy and she was starting to comprehend the meaning of "rug burn". She looked up at her father for technical assistance.

"Come on Rose, you can come to Dada," he cooed.

Rose stared at him pensively. Dada and Muma use their legs, but I can't stand like they do. I wonder if legs can do other things…

She lifted one knee and pushed it forward. When she straightened it again, it propelled her so far that she landed face-down… but substantially closer to her dad. Severus set down the magazine, wondering if he'd pushed her too far. Instead, Rose pushed herself up again and smiled, having discovered the wonders of propulsion. She slowly worked to coordinate her arms and legs, and found herself halfway to her goal.

"Well done, Rose!" Severus grinned. "That's the way!"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she entered the room.

"Watch," Severus answered as he nodded at Rose, who was just a few feet away.

"She's crawling!" Hermione gasped. "She's finally crawling!"

"Yes," Severus replied as Rose finally reached his shoes. He scooped her up and kissed her emphatically. "You did it! That's my girl!"

"Dada!" she answered as her smile widened.

Severus kissed her again before turning his attention to Hermione. "Have you heard anything from the research center?"

"Only that there's been no change. Not a one has reverted back to his werewolf form."

"Then there's hope yet," Severus replied.

"There's more than just hope," Hermione smiled as she joined them on the couch.

"Are you feeling better than you were this morning?"

"A little," she replied.

"Should you see a Mediwitch or a Healer?"

"No, I think I've just been stressed with Ron and the potion and everything else."

"Are you sure it's just stress?"

Hermione nodded. "I really do feel better in the afternoon. I just need to take it easy in the mornings."

"Whatever you say," Severus replied.

"Muma," Rose called as she held her arms out towards her mother.

"Yes! You crawled Rose!" Hermione exclaimed before pulling the baby onto her lap. "You're getting to be such a big girl!"

Rose grinned in pride. Maybe she couldn't billow quite yet, but by Merlin, she could go places! Rose leaned back in her mum's arms and closed her eyes. It had been a very busy day.


	184. Chapter 184

**AN: Thanks so much for...wait a minute...I just got 1700 reviews! YAY! I'm so happy! I honestly never thought I'd get this many for a single story! Thank you so much! Yippie! You all rock! Thanks also for putting this on alert, favoriting, and reading! You really make it a pleasure to write!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione opened her eyes and whispered, "Severus?"

No answer. She rolled over and glanced around the room, smiling when she heard his soft baritone coming from the nursery. Confident that he would be there for a while, she crept out of bed, reached for her wand, and darted into the bathroom. After locking the door, she placed her wand over her abdomen and began reciting a spell. Then she stopped.

This is stupid, she thought. I'm not pregnant. I can't be! I've been breast feeding. You're not supposed to be fertile when you're breast feeding! I'm probably just stressed out about Ron, the potion, being a decent mother, and whatever else I can think of to be worried about that day.

A wave of nausea suddenly overtook her. She threw her wand down and bent over the toilet, retching until there was nothing left to lose. Hermione groaned and shook her head. The only time she could remember feeling this sick and vomiting this often was during the first few months of her pregnancy with Rose.

Hermione sighed. At the very least, it couldn't hurt to rule out pregnancy as the source of her illness. She picked up her wand and began reciting the spell again, this time completing it.

As she watched the wand change color she thought, I can't be pregnant. Severus and I were supposed to discuss having another child. This was supposed to be planned; no more surprises. We were supposed to actually get used to sleeping a full night before considering another child…

Hermione glanced down at the wand, which had now turned blue. A lump formed in her throat as she contemplated the news.

She was definitely pregnant.

"So you've been making me sick," Hermione whispered to her abdomen. "Well, you don't have the best timing, and like your sister, you're a bit of a surprise. Still… hello little baby. I love you."

Hermione then felt her heart skip a beat as she anticipated how Severus might react to the news. She had no doubt he'd be a good father, but how would he feel about having a biological child, especially one neither of them had planned?

Hermione unlocked the door and stepped into the bedroom. Severus was still with Rose; she could still hear his voice from the nursery. She glided down the hall and listened from the doorway.

"There you go Rose, you're almost there."

Rose grabbed onto the bars of the crib and struggled to pull herself up. She slowly moved her legs into position until they were finally underneath her.

"I have the crib charmed so the bars won't break. You're doing fine."

Rose gave him a smile before reaching up towards the top. Once her hands finally gripped the top of the crib railing, she straightened her legs to stand. She shot him a triumphant look and crowed, "Ooh."

Rose had finally stood up just like Daddy.

"Very good Rose!" Severus began. "You're standing!"

"She is?" Hermione gasped as she stepped inside.

Rose smiled. "Yes, she's finally pulled herself up for the first time."

"Very good Rose!" Hermione cheered before going over and rubbing the baby's back. "Mummy is so proud of you!"

"Muma!" Rose replied before removing one hand from the railing. Hermione gasped as Rose began to wobble. She grabbed her daughter and held her close.

"You probably aren't ready to stand without support quite yet," Hermione cooed before kissing the infant on the forehead.

"Oh," she replied before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Hermione then turned to Severus. "I was surprised to see you up already."

"I barely slept last night," Severus answered. "I couldn't stop thinking about the final results of the lycanthropy test."

"We'll know soon enough if the potion lasted the patients all week," Hermione assured him.

"Of course then we'll have to see if it can last a month, a year, or even longer…"

"Let's just see if it can last a week first," Hermione answered as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We can always tweak it from there."

"I just want this nightmare to end," Severus replied. "It would be nice to have a little less excitement in our lives."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it." She then glanced down at Rose. "Has she eaten yet?"

Severus smirked. "She drank the entire bottle in less than ten minutes. She was very hungry."

"Ah," Rose replied as she reached for something inside her crib.

Severus walked over to the crib to retrieve her toy snake. "Do you want this?" he asked.

"Ah," she replied before taking it from him and holding it close.

"You are so good with her," Hermione began. "I love watching you two together."

"She's an easy baby to love," Severus answered before noticing the contemplative look in Hermione's eyes. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Or as well as I have been."

"Do you need to see a Mediwitch?"

"I will eventually."

"What you have isn't serious, is it?" Severus asked.

"No," she answered as her eyes lit up. "I don't think this nausea is serious at all. In fact, it should pass soon enough."

"Good. What do you think you have?"

Before Hermione could answer, an owl tapped urgently at the window, causing Severus to snarl and Rose to look up from her snake in interest. "Go ahead and let it in. It's probably about the lycanthropy potion."

Rose stared transfixed as her father strode to the window, robes billowing behind him. She couldn't learn to walk fast enough!

Severus opened the window to admit a snowy white owl which flew in and landed on the crib. Severus scowled as he walked back to the crib. Of course the owl would choose the least convenient place to perch.

Severus removed the letter and tore it open. He read it before looking up with an indecipherable expression. "And?" Hermione asked.

"We did it. They went an entire week without a transformation."

"We did it!" she cheered before embracing him, sandwiching Rose between them. Rose let out a cry of protest until they shifted her more carefully between them. Severus captured Hermione's lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione answered.

Severus then read the rest of the letter aloud. "Kingsley wants us to present our findings at a special banquet on Friday."

"That's only four days away."

"Shall we ask them to postpone it?"

"No," Hermione replied. "We can get ourselves together by then. I'm sure we can find someone to look after Rose for those few short hours."

"Good. I'll write him back and prepare my notes."

Severus kissed Hermione once more and added a kiss on the cheek for Rose so she wouldn't feel left out. Then he glided out of the nursery and into the office, the owl following close behind.

Hermione sighed, both in relief and in pride. Severus didn't need to learn about the pregnancy today; they could wait until the chaos over their new discovery had died down. Then they'd have plenty of time to properly celebrate the conception of their new child.


	185. Chapter 185

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support! Thank you!**

** I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Why on earth does your mother take so long in the bathroom?" Severus muttered as he paced back and forth in his finest robes.

Rose's eyes lit up as she experimented with her newest discovery: spit bubbles. When Severus paced close enough, she reached out for his robes. "No Rose," Severus gently corrected as he caught her hand in time. "Any other day I'd let you play with my robes, but not today. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but Daddy's robes need to be clean, dry, and free from… extra decoration tonight."

"Ah," Rose answered before reaching for them again.

Severus chuckled. "You're a persistent little thing, aren't you?"

He began to tickle her, causing the infant to erupt in giggles.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked in a playful voice as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Severus skipped a beat before regaining his composure. "I was distracting her from my robes. She wants to play with them."

"I think you had fun playing with her, instead," Hermione answered with a sly smile. "I never pictured you as a tickler."

"Any dunderhead can tickle," Severus teasingly scoffed. "I just choose not to most of the time. Besides, Rose is usually above such play."

"Sure she is," Hermione replied as she stepped forward, her royal purple dress swaying behind her.

Severus approached her and kissed her gently on the lips. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," she whispered. "The pearl necklace isn't too much?"

"No, it draws attention to your eyes," Severus replied.

"Thanks. Mum gave it to me for Christmas a couple years back. I've always wanted to wear it, but hadn't found the right occasion until now."

"Remind me to create an occasion for you to wear that outfit again," Severus purred before kissing her once more.

"Severus!" Hermione laughed. "Please, we have to leave soon."

"I wish we didn't," he growled.

"I do too," she chuckled. "But we do. Besides, Rose is in the room."

Severus turned his attention to the bed, where Rose had turned away from her parents and was contentedly playing with her toy horse. "I suppose you're right," he sighed.

Just then the fireplace erupted into green flames. "Severus? Hermione?"

"Pomona?" Severus asked as he strode to the fireplace.

"Yes, it's me," she replied.

"How long does a Snargaluff live?" Severus asked.

"Depends on how well it's handled or if it's wild," Professor Sprout answered. "On average it lives for twenty years, although some grown in the wild…"

"Sartu," Severus answered, convinced she was the real Pomona Sprout.

Pomona stepped onto the threshold of the fireplace and smiled. "Hello Severus, Hermione." She then glanced at the baby on the bed. "This must be little Rose."

"It is," Severus answered as Rose turned toward her visitor.

"Oh! She's so adorable!" Pomona gushed.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight, aren't we, Rose?"

Pomona carefully reached out to pick up the baby. Rose looked to her dad for reassurance. Although her dad appeared slightly annoyed by the visitor, he did not seem hostile towards her. Mummy looked absolutely pleased with whoever this lady was. Rose glanced up at Professor Sprout and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this," Hermione continued. "We really appreciate it."

"Well dear, I'm more than happy to help," Pomona answered. "Things have slowed down for me now that I'm retired, and I can't say that I mind a change of pace from gardening."

"Still, thank you," Hermione replied. "I should probably show you where Rose's things are."

"Certainly," Pomona replied before handing Rose to Snape.

"This is the nursery. Rose has a changing table and a crib in there, along with some other toys…"

Severus shook his head before looking at Rose. "Are you going to be a good girl for Professor Sprout?"

Rose raised an eyebrow in confusion. Severus chuckled. "Mummy and Daddy have to leave soon. I'm sure you'll have fun with Professor Sprout, but remember she's a Hufflepuff. She may be a lovely woman, but you don't want to be in her house."

"Oh," Rose answered as though she were taking notes.

Severus chuckled before kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, Rose. You are the best daughter I could've asked for."

"Now you know how to contact us if there's an emergency," Hermione finished as they completed their tour.

"Yes," Pomona laughed. "You've told me at least twenty times, dear!"

Hermione entered the room and exhaled. "I know."

"Go ahead and relax. We'll be fine, I promise."

Hermione kissed Rose on the forehead. "Mummy loves you. Be good for Professor Sprout."

"Ah," she answered.

Hermione kissed Rose once again before taking her from Severus' arms and giving her to Pomona. "Goodbye!" Pomona smiled.

"Goodbye," the couple replied in unison before stepping toward the fireplace. Severus threw in the floo powder and gave the address. The fire ignited, and they both stepped through.

Pomona laughed. "It's funny, Rose. I've known your daddy for a long time, but I never thought I'd see him hold a baby with half the joy he has when he holds you. Heck, I never even thought he'd want children."

Rose looked at her in confusion. Daddy had always seemed happy to be her father. Hadn't he always wanted to be a daddy?

"Never mind all that!" Pomona laughed before setting Rose on the bed, setting wards to keep her from falling off the edges. She then reached into her pocket for something. "I have a big book of magical plants I think you'll really like."

"Ooh," Rose muttered, her interest already captured.

* * *

"They're gone," Farrah announced as her wand turned green.

"Great! Does this mean we can undo the wards now?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Farrah answered as she began casting spells. Although it took her longer than she had hoped, she finally managed to undo all but one of the wards. "You should be able to enter now."

Ron stepped through the wards and smiled. "I'm in."

"Good. Remember how to use the Vapulaforas?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Good! Now get going!"

Ron scurried towards the door. Farrah's grin widened as she watched his figure fade into the night.

If Ron could get his part of the plan correct, then Severus Snape would not be a threat to them much longer.


	186. Chapter 186

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all! I know this story is going to get dark here, but it will all work out for the best, I promise!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"This is a gillyweed!" Pomona began, indicating a green leafed plant in the book with roots like seaweed. "If you eat this plant, you will grow gills like a fish, have webbed feet and hands, and be able to swim underwater."

But could I make my robes billow like Dada? Rose wondered as she stared thoughtfully up at Professor Sprout.

"Harry Potter used it in the Triwizard Tournament," Pomona continued before sadly shaking her head. "Unfortunately he is no longer with us. You would have loved knowing him, Rose. He was full of life and he had a great sense of justice. He was the perfect auror."

"Ah," Rose answered as she looked up at Pomona. She'd heard her parents discuss Harry Potter, but she'd never seen him. Where was he hiding?

A noise from the hallway interrupted Rose's musings. Pomona sat up straight and called out, "Hello?"

There was no response. Pomona turned the page, but froze when she heard footsteps. They sounded too heavy to be made by an elf. Could Severus and Hermione be home already? No, they'd only been gone half an hour.

"Who's there?" Pomona asked sharply.

The footsteps suddenly stopped and an elf yelled, "The red-headed menace! He is not supposed to be here!"

A screech and then a thud echoed through the house. Pomona quietly ordered, "Stay here, Rose, and don't move!"

Professor Sprout jumped from the bed and darted into the hallway. Rose stared at the plant swaying in the water until she heard Pomona yell, "Ronald Weasley? What in blue blazes are you doing here?"

* * *

Hermione and Severus took their seats on stage behind a large podium. Severus was more tense than usual. Something was bothering him but what, Hermione didn't know.

"Are you all right?" she whispered.

"It's probably nothing," Severus answered.

"What's probably nothing?"

"I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right."

"What do you think isn't right? Do you think Fenrir is here?" Hermione asked.

Severus scanned the crowd as he pondered his next words. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Ginny were seated comfortably in the front row while a sea of nearby reporters vied for the perfect picture. Aurors barked orders and brandished wands to keep the crowd at bay but the reporters were quite persistent.

"It has nothing to do with this press conference."

"Then what is it?"

He sighed. "I keep thinking that something's going to happen to Rose."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

He sighed. "It's just a feeling, and it's probably nothing. I just have this compelling urge to go back to the house and check on her."

"Professor Sprout is more than capable of taking care of Rose."

"I have no doubt in her abilities. I just can't shake the feeling that Rose is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know."

Hermione exhaled. "Severus, you're probably just nervous about this press conference. Besides, this is the first time we've left Rose alone with someone other than her godparents. You trust Professor Sprout, don't you?"

"Why would I allow her near my daughter if I did not trust her? I know this feeling is stupid, and that I'm probably worried about nothing, but it keeps growing!"

"Well," Hermione began before glancing up at a wall clock. "We have a few minutes until you need to speak. If you hurry, you can check on Rose and be back in time to give your speech."

"No," Severus replied as a group of aurors took the stage. "I'll be fine. It's just me being overly protective of our daughter."

Hermione placed her hand over his. "Rose is fine. Nothing's going to happen to her."

"Witches and Wizards!" an auror boomed from atop the stage.

The room grew quiet with anticipation. "Please welcome Minister Shacklebolt!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the Minister took the stage wearing a look of clear triumph. He cast a sonorus spell and began, "Thank you, everyone! It is my great pleasure to announce to you that the reign of Fenrir's tyranny has officially ended. We have found a cure for lycanthropy!"

Cheering and applause engulfed the room. Quieting the crowd with the palm of his hand, Kingsley continued, "No longer will Fenrir be able to threaten us with his horrible curse. Beginning today, we can live in peace and assurance that the streets will once again be safe. Anyone bitten by a lycanthrope can now receive treatment at their local clinic. One need not fear the transformation from man to beast any longer."

As the crowd cheered again, Severus leaned back in his chair, and tried to stifle the urge to return to his home _now_.

Rose is in good hands, he thought. She is fine!

* * *

"Isn't it great to spend some time with your real Daddy?" Ron began as he stepped outside.

Rose squirmed in his arms, desperate for freedom. She didn't know how the ginger git had got into her house, but she wouldn't let him take her. She wasn't his daughter!

When squirming proved unsuccessful, Rose graduated to flailing her limbs. She finally managed to kick Ron in the jaw. "Ouch!" he yelled. "Don't do that!"

She connected once again, causing Ron's' face to redden. "Rose, be a good baby for Daddy and stop hitting!"

"What's wrong?" Farrah asked as Ron stepped past the ward.

"Rose is rowdy," he muttered.

"Well she'll be home with you soon enough."

Ron dodged another kick. "How long before we announce that we have her?"

"I'd say a day or so. Let it hit the press and get everyone riled up. Then, you can come forward and play the triumphant hero," Farrah answered.

Rose stopped kicking and looked up at the lady Ron was talking to. The lady did not look very nice either. Rose could tell she was not going to help her break free.

Finally, she had a brilliant idea. Whenever she cried, Mummy and Daddy would come. They always did. If she just cried loud enough, they'd hear her.

Rose immediately began wailing and screaming in Ron's arms. "What's wrong with her now?" he moaned.

"She may be hungry or need a new nappy. Did you buy any formula or nappies for her?"

"No," Ron answered with a slight blush.

Farrah scowled. "I'll take care of it."

"Fine, let's just apparate away."

Rose felt herself being squeezed through a tube, but she continued to scream. Even when they entered a strange mansion, Rose refused to stop crying. Her parents just had to come. They always came!

After screaming until her throat was raw, Rose began to have a dreadful feeling. She tried to hide it, even as the ginger git checked her nappy and told her to shut up. It was becoming quite clear, though.

Her parents might not be coming.


	187. Chapter 187

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Professor Sprout!" Hermione called as she and Severus stepped through the fireplace.

There was no answer. Severus noticed an open book on the bed, along with one of Rose's toys. A cold chill coursed through him as he realized how out of place the items were.

"Professor Sprout!" Hermione called more insistently as she and Severus dusted themselves off.

"Pomona!" Severus barked.

He listened for the sound of his former coworker's voice… of Rose's cry… but he heard neither. Severus then pulled out his wand and cast a lumos spell. He and Hermione flashed each other a look of pure panic before dashing into the hallway. They pulled up when they saw the outline of a body propped against the wall.

"Professor Sprout!" Hermione shouted as Severus pointed the wand at her.

"Oh dear Merlin," he muttered.

Hermione shook Pomona, then recoiled at the stiffness of her limbs. It was as if someone had used a full body bind on her.

"Stop," Severus ordered, focusing the lumos on a strange white powder dusting her robes. He gestured for Hermione to step back, then leaned in for a better look. "Someone's used Vapulaforas on her."

"What?" Hermione asked. "Shouldn't only aurors and other government agents be able to access that?"

"In theory," Severus scowled.

"I-is there an antidote for Vapulaforas?"

"Yes, I just brewed a batch of it today. The vials are labeled on the workbench."

"I'll take care of Professor Sprout," Hermione answered as fear flooded her eyes. "Please go check to see if Rose is in the nursery!"

Hermione cast her own lumos and headed for the lab to retrieve the antidote. "Shit!"

"What?"

"Whoever knocked out Professor Sprout got Bud, too!"

"Grab a vial of antidote for him, as well!"

Severus did not wait for an answer. He bolted into the nursery and yelled, "Rose!"

Not so much as a whimper from the crib. The lumos revealed it to be empty. Severus pointed his wand toward the changing table. Nothing. He flashed the lumos into every corner of the room, praying for some sign of Rose.

He found none.

Severus felt his throat constrict as hot tears flooded his eyes. Judging from the placement of the Herbology book and the position of Pomona's body, she may not have even had time to reach the nursery. Although he was afraid to admit it, everything inside of Severus screamed that Rose had been taken.

Why hadn't he left when he sensed she was in danger?

"Severus! Where's Rose?" Hermione cried as she slid into the nursery.

The tears in his eyes said it all.

* * *

"Is it against the law to cast a silencing spell on a baby?" Ron snarled as Rose wailed in a makeshift crib. "She hasn't shut up in two hours!"

"Have you checked to see if she's hungry or in need of a nappy change?" Farrah asked.

"I've checked her nappy twenty times, and it's clean! I've tried giving her formula, but she refuses it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe she wants you to hold her."

"I've tried that. Every time I pick her up she tries to kick me," Ron replied. "It's getting annoying and her crying is giving me a headache! Can we tell people that we've rescued Rose already?"

"Hermione and Severus may not even know that she was kidnapped yet," Farrah replied.

"Crap," Ron sighed as Rose's screams escalated. "You know Farrah; I thought having kids would be fun. I thought Rose was going to look at me with nonjudgmental eyes, love me, and help me get my money without making too much noise. She's really not as fun as I thought she'd be."

"Being a father is supposed to be hard work," Farrah answered.

"Merlin, I've only had Rose for two hours and I already want to take a nap! I want her to be quiet! I want to take a ride on one of my brooms."

Farrah's eyes lit up. "Perhaps Rose needs a walk."

"A walk?" It's almost midnight! Why would she want a walk at this late hour?" Ron asked.

"It calms some babies down," Farrah replied.

Ron thought it over before nodding. "I suppose that makes sense. Do you have a pram?"

"No, but I can transfigure one."

"Thank you!" Ron replied.

Farrah swaddled Rose, transfigured the crib into a pram, and carefully set the baby inside. Although she continued to scream, she was at least prevented from hitting anyone. "I'll be back soon!" Farrah promised.

"Thank you," Ron sighed before leaning back in his chair. When Farrah and Rose were safely out the door he let out a huge groan.

He did not want another screaming baby in his house ever again.

* * *

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry! I'm so terribly sorry!" Pomona cried as she curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Professor, there was nothing you could've done to prevent this," Hermione answered as she massaged Pomona's back and tried to contain her own tears.

"Who took Rose?" Severus asked in a firm voice.

"Ronald Weasley! The man has gone insane!" Pomona wailed.

Severus felt his heart stop. What on earth could Ron be planning to do with Rose? "Where did he take her?"

"I-I don't know. I just saw him carry Rose down the hall. The baby was struggling. I-I wanted to move. I tried to move, but I couldn't! I couldn't do a thing to stop him! Oh Merlin I'm sorry! I'm so terribly sorry!"

"Oh God!" Hermione cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Severus swallowed thickly. He could feel the weight of Rose's kidnapping pressing down on his composure until it was ready to crack. He could not afford to break down and cry, not when his baby girl was God knows where with Ronald Weasley.

"We need to find Weasley." Severus finally began.

"Where do you think he is?" Hermione asked.

"His mansion would be the obvious place to start," Severus replied.

"I could help you fight him if he refuses to give back the child," Pomona chimed in.

"You've been through enough already," Hermione began.

"No," Pomona answered as she stood up. "I need to help, if only for my own sanity. I won't rest until Rose is safely back with you."

"I doubt Mr. Weasley is going to hurt Rose," Severus replied. Acknowledging the desperation in Pomona's eyes he continued, "But thank you for your help. You may come along if you wish."

"Thank you," Pomona replied as Hermione stood up.

"Let's go to Ron's and get out baby girl back," Hermione said as she dried her tears.

The fire of determination had once again returned to Hermione's eyes. Severus gave her a small smile and said, "Let's go."

* * *

"So he just gave her to you?" Fenrir asked as he held Rose.

Rose stared at the lycanthrope with terror, not daring to cry. She had only known him for two minutes, and he already scared her far more than the red-headed menace.

"Pretty much. Apparently Rose's crying was too much for him," Farrah answered.

"And here I thought I'd have to fight Ronald for her," Fenrir replied as the cool night breeze blew in from one of the gaps in the wall boards. "Well, I suppose sometimes things can go along easier than expected."

"What do we do now?" Scabior asked.

Fenrir sneered as he stepped toward the fireplace. "You can sit back and relax for now. I need to make a floo call."


	188. Chapter 188

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Ron lay on the couch with his eyes closed. His headache had subsided, and he finally felt more relaxed. Hopefully when Farrah returned Rose would be asleep. If not, perhaps Ron could convince Farrah to stay and help him care for her through the night.

The fireplace suddenly erupted into flame. Ron sprang from the couch, wand at the ready when three figures emerged from the floo.

Shit, Ron thought. They weren't expected here until morning.

Before he could react, Ron's wand flew from his fingers into Hermione's grasp and he felt himself being levitated. "Where is she?" Severus demanded.

"Where's who?" Ron asked as he struggled to maintain some sort of balance.

"Where's Rose?" Severus barked.

"I don't know! Can't you keep track of your own daughter?" Ron asked.

"You lying bastard! I watched you take her!" Madame Sprout yelled as she stepped toward him, fire in her eyes.

"Now let's be reasonable here. I've been home all night. I haven't seen Rose in two months."

"Liar!" Professor Sprout yelled. "You took her!"

"No, no I didn't! It must have been someone who looks like me!" Ron insisted.

"That's a lie, Ron!" Hermione said, deadly calm. "You're one of the very few people who can breach our wards! We know you took Rose. For the last time, where is she?"

"I don't know!" Ron protested. "But maybe if you had let me be a father to her, she would be safe right now instead of missing."

"Liar!" Hermione screamed before flinging him against the wall with a flick of her wand.

Ron slumped to the ground like a rag doll as the room spun around him. He fought to keep his wits about him lest he say something that could land him in jail.

"Stop!" Professor Sprout ordered. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Very well." Severus intoned as hovered over the cowering man. Ron gathered all the courage he could muster to look up into his former professor's eyes. They had turned dark… fathomless… and infinitely menacing. Snape's voice was cold and detached as he asked, "What do you want? Money?"

"Uh, I don't know," Ron replied, not sure any amount would be worth what he anticipated this was going to cost him.

"I will give you whatever you ask. Just return our daughter."

"I don't have her."

"Who does?" Severus hissed, aiming his wand at Ron's throat.

Ron trembled under the ferocity of Snape's glare. With a thick gulp he willed himself not to pee his pants.

"Who has Rose?" Severus demanded.

"I-I…"

"Don't even think about lying!" Snape ordered.

Ron recoiled as he heard the front door open. "I-I…"

"They have her, Ron! Merlin, they have her!" a woman's voice screamed frantically as she burst through the door.

"Who do they have?" Hermione asked tremulously.

Farrah swallowed as she processed the scene in front of her. This was not good. The Snapes had not been expected until morning and she had not expected Professor Sprout at all. "Hello, Professors Snape and Sprout," she said in a small voice. "Hello, Hermione."

"Ms. Jackson, I believe you were just about to tell Mr. Weasley something important. Would you care to share your news with the rest of us?"

"No, not really," she answered.

"Give them Rose! Just give her back to them!" Ron panicked. "They're going to kill me if they don't get her back!"

"Do you have her?" Hermione asked with a calm she didn't feel.

"I did have her but," Farrah answered, praying for the presence of mind to pull off the biggest performance of her life.

"But what?" Snape asked.

Farrah swallowed. "You see Ron and I were at a pub tonight and in walked Pansy Parkinson carrying a basket. We didn't think much of it until she sat down and started bragging to her companions about kidnapping the Snape baby. Well, Pansy is a lycanthrope and we just couldn't let Rose end up with that crowd… but Ron has been a little short of money lately and we thought, "What if we rescued Rose from Pansy, but then kept her until a reward was posted? Rose would be safe, you'd have your baby, and Ron would be able to pay his hospital bills.

I won't bore you with the details, but long story short we were able to get Rose away from Pansy and bring her here but she wouldn't stop crying… so I decided to take her for a walk outside."

"Dunderhead," Severus hissed.

"It was there that Fenrir jumped me!"

Severus felt his heart stop. "Did you just say Fenrir?"

"Yes! He has her!" Farrah replied, shedding earnest tears.

"Oh Merlin," Ron whispered. As obnoxious as Rose was, he had never wanted her in Fenrir's hands.

"I'm sorry, Ron!" Farrah cried.

Severus' eyes hardened and he clenched his jaw as the truth suddenly became quite clear to him. Gripping his wand tightly, he pointed it at Farrah and murmured a spell. Her eyes widened as she felt her chest constrict and her breathing become labored. "This is your one opportunity to tell me the truth. You _gave_ Rose to Fenrir, didn't you?"

Farrah trembled under the intensity of his glare and the power of the constriction spell. At this one moment in time she had no difficulty picturing him as the Death Eater he once was. "I didn't…"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Snape yelled. "I know you work for Fenrir! I know you're his double agent! You gave her to him! Admit it!"

"Farrah would never work for Fenrir!" Ron protested.

Severus turned on the redhead and hit him square in the chest with a hex that flung him to the wall and pinned him there, moaning in agony. "I should kill you right now." Snape said in a deadly voice.

Farrah edged toward the door, only to be hit with a full body bind. "I should do away with both of you! You deserve it after what you did to Rose! I can fully understand why you'd hate me, but dragging an innocent child into this? You're disgusting! Death is too good for you."

Farrah was slowly levitated and then flung against the wall next to Ron. She sagged to the ground unconscious.

Hermione gently grasped his wand hand. "Severus, that's enough."

"It will never be enough!" he replied, his pain palpable.

"Severus listen to me," Hermione pleaded. "This isn't going to bring Rose back. It'll only land you in prison."

"They gave her to Fenrir!" Severus choked.

"I know, and they will be brought to justice, but you can't help Rose if you're in Azkaban. Let's find our baby girl; we'll deal with these two later."

Severus glanced at Farrah, who was still unconscious, and Ron, who was wide eyed with terror. "Rest assured I'll be back!" Severus promised.

With a flourish of floo powder he was gone, taking Hermione and Pomona with him. Ron shook off the effects of his hex, checked Farrah's pulse, and curled into a fetal position on the floor. It was clear he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	189. Chapter 189

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus sat in the chair in the nursery, slowly rocking as the scene between him and Ron played itself over and over again inside his head. He clutched Rose's black robes tightly in his hands, desperate to maintain some connection with her.

"Severus?" Hermione asked in a soft voice as she peeked inside the nursery.

He looked up dully, then rose from the chair to comfort his wife. She let herself be folded into his embrace, drawing strength from their mutual despair. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Professor Sprout is with Minister Shacklebolt right now. She wants him to alert the aurors about Rose's disappearance."

"There's no room for error, Hermione. If the aurors become involved, they have to have a plan and it better be a good one. We can't lose our little girl."

"I know, Severus… I know."

They lingered in silence for a long while before Severus finally spoke. "I never wanted you to see the side of me I showed to Ron tonight."

"Severus, you were protecting our daughter."

"I was acting like a Death Eater," he answered.

"You didn't kill him."

"But I wanted to kill him. Hermione, I have never wanted to kill anyone as badly as I wanted to kill Farrah and Ron tonight. If Professor Sprout and you had not been there…I don't know what I would've done."

"You're a father, Severus. Fathers protect their families. They took our little girl and handed her over to our enemy; they deserved far more than a good scare and a few nasty bumps. Besides," Hermione took a deep breath. "You acted no worse than I did."

Severus stroked Hermione's hair as she clung to him. "I had hoped to put those days behind me. I never wanted to feel that kind of fear and hatred ever again."

"Most wizards wouldn't have been able to restrain themselves the way you did."

Severus sighed. "I feel so powerless, Hermione."

"All we can do right now is wait, Severus. When the time comes for action, we'll know what to do."

The anguished silence that descended was suddenly interrupted by the roar of the fireplace in the sitting room. Severus and Hermione dashed down the hall to the floo to find a menacing face leering at them from the embers. "Third time's the charm. You people are difficult to find at home… or have you been screening your floo calls?"

"Where is she, Fenrir?" Severus demanded. "We know you have her!"

"Have who?" he asked with mock innocence.

"Don't toy with us!" Hermione demanded. "Farrah told us you took her."

"How… chatty… of her to do so."

"Give us our daughter back!" Severus barked. "Merlin help you if she is not in one piece."

"You wound me, Severus," Fenrir answered smoothly before leaning down to pick something up. Rose's face appeared in the embers, eyes wide with fear until she saw her parents. Hermione gasped in relief. "As you can see, she's perfectly fine."

"Thank God," Hermione sighed.

"Muma! Dada!" Rose cried, struggling to reach out to them through the flames.

"Hello Rose," Severus replied in a gentle voice, doing his best to project a calm and a confidence he didn't feel. His first impulse was to reach through the fireplace and pull her through, but he couldn't be certain that Fenrir hadn't warded his side to prevent him from doing so. The last thing Severus wanted to do was to provoke the werewolf into doing something regrettable.

"I will keep her safe and return her to you shortly just as long as you follow my directions to the letter," Fenrir stated matter-of-factly before setting Rose down out of sight.

"What do you want?" Severus asked.

"I want your lycanthropy potion. You will bring every vial, every trace of the cure to me, along with every one of your research notes. You will allow three of my people to search your laboratory and your home until I am satisfied you have held nothing back from me. Then you will allow me to obliviate you and your wife so you will not be able to reproduce your work. Only then will I consider returning Rose to you. If you fail to meet even one of these demands, Rose will be lost to you forever. If I discover that you have withheld information from me… that you are once again working on a cure… you can be assured that I will not rest until Rose meets a premature and painful death. Oh, and if you so foolish as to involve your incompetent aurors, prepare for the fight of your life. My army is ready for them."

Severus and Hermione stared into the fire, trying to process Fenrir's words. Finally, Severus replied, "It appears we have no choice but to comply. Where shall we meet?"

"In the Forbidden Forest. Just listen for the sound of our howls."

"I'll be there within the hour," Severus answered.

"Excellent. Bring your wife, and only your wife."

"As you wish," Severus replied.

With that, the flames flared and died.


	190. Chapter 190

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of the support!  
**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Fenrir has three demands: he wants every single vial of the lycanthropy cure collected and destroyed; he wants all the notes and documentation from our research; and he wants us to open our wards to three of his lycanthropes so they can ascertain that we have complied with his conditions," Severus began. "He also stated that if we attempt to share our notes or the potion itself with anyone else, he will kill Rose. His intention is to obliviate us and essentially wipe this cure off the map."

"Oh Merlin," Kingsley muttered from the other side of the floo. "We'll have to act quickly."

"We have an hour," Severus answered.

"Several aurors are already on standby. I'll work to pull as many others as possible on board unless you think that would place Rose in even more danger."

"No, we need your help," Severus replied. "But you must also understand that we cannot afford to lose."

"Understood," Kingsley answered. "I'd better start contacting the remaining aurors. Would you mind if we also contacted some battle-ready civilians?"

"Just make sure that whoever comes is competent enough to hold their own against a lycanthrope. I'll bring some of the cure to hide in the woods for safe keeping, but there are only so many vials in existence. I can't set aside too many without raising suspicion."

"Right now we need to focus on getting your child back. You created the potion once; you can do it again, if necessary. Do you want to meet us before you leave?"

"There isn't time. I'm leaving for the Forbidden Forest in forty-five minutes. Wait another five minutes, then follow the sound of the howls."

"We will get your daughter back, Severus. She'll be safe in your arms before you know it."

"Merlin, I hope so," Severus sighed.

The floo connection then died. "Do you think the aurors can take on Fenrir's men and win?" Hermione asked from her place on the couch.

"I don't know," Severus answered as he turned around to face her. "But they're our best hope."

"At least they know what they're up against," Hermione answered.

"Unfortunately, they do," Severus muttered before joining her on the couch. He pulled her into an embrace, kissed her cheek, and stroked her hair.

Hermione's eyes clouded. "We…we're going to have to fight him too, aren't we?"

"Yes," Severus whispered.

Tears welled and spilled down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Merlin, Hermione, you have to be exhausted," Severus whispered.

"I'm just so worried for Rose," Hermione answered.

"You've been a wonderful mother to her, Hermione. Rose is strong, just like you. We'll get her back."

I don't feel like a good mother, Hermione thought as she buried her head in Severus' shoulder. I have to save Rose, but if I fight Fenrir I'll be placing our new baby in danger. I can't protect them both, and I can't bear the thought of sacrificing one for the other. How can I live with myself if either one is harmed?

Severus took Hermione's face in his hands and brushed away her tears with his thumbs. "I love you," he whispered with a kiss to her lips. "We'll get through this somehow."

"I know," she choked. "Y-you'd better get the potion and the notes. We don't have much time."

"No, we don't," he answered before standing up. He gave her one last look. "We _will_ get Rose back."

"I know," she replied.

Severus then left for the basement. When he was out of earshot, Hermione put her hand on her stomach and whispered, "I love you, little baby. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

She then gazed up into the sky and continued, "If you can hear me Harry, please protect my children."

* * *

Kingsley somberly examined the legion of aurors standing before him. "Aurors!" Kingsley began. "I would like to first and foremost thank you for agreeing to come here tonight to assist in this mission. The fate of our Wizarding World depends in no small part on the outcome of this battle. We must fight hard, but we must also be careful not to harm any innocents, especially the child thrown into the middle of this. I trust each of you understands the plan?"

"Yes sir!" their response thundered.

"Good. We will be leaving shortly. You have the coordinates of the rendezvous point. Once we take to the woods, there will be no turning back. Stay close to one another, stay alert, and above all, remember what's at stake. For the Wizarding World!"

"For the Wizarding World!" they repeated.

With that, Kingsley and the aurors apparated to Hogwarts where they reorganized and retreated into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Fenrir's eyes lit up at the sound of the twig cracking. He glanced down thoughtfully at Rose, lying in a makeshift playpen made from a discarded box. "I think your Mummy and Daddy have arrived. Let's hope they had the good sense to follow instructions."

Rose did not acknowledge his words. Instead, she pulled herself up to see over the top of the box. Two familiar silhouettes were approaching the camp and for the first time since she was taken, Rose grinned.

"Do you have the potion?" Fenrir asked.

"Right here," Severus replied before handing him a vial.

"Dada!" Rose cried.

Severus gave her a small smile. "Hello, baby."

"That's it?" Fenrir asked. "Only one vial?"

"No, I have the rest," Hermione replied, pulling the rest of the vials from the pockets of her robes. She then looked down at Rose and gave her a wink. Rose smiled in return, feeling safe for the first time that night.

Scabior emerged from the trees to guard Rose's box. Fenrir did not acknowledge his presence; instead he examined the vials. "I suppose it was too soon for you to mass produce your concoction. Even so, Amycus, Alecto, and Rodolphus will check your house. You will key your wards to admit them."

Three more figures then appeared beside Fenrir.

"I don't trust them not to ransack my house," Hermione argued.

"And I don't trust that what you've given me is your entire stock," Fenrir replied.

A muffled yowl followed by the sound of a scuffle broke the tension. Suddenly the forest erupted in the sounds of snapping twigs and muffled grunts. The Chief broke through the brush to yell, "The aurors are here! They're attacking the guards!"

"So you thought it was wise to double cross me," Fenrir snarled as Scabior leaned down to snatch Rose from her box.


	191. Chapter 191

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Don't you dare touch her!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand directly at Scabior's heart.

"Were the terms of our agreement unclear?" Fenrir sneered. "You chose to involve the aurors. Now it's time to face the consequences."

Rodolphus and the Carrow siblings inched closer until Severus could feel the warmth of their breath against his skin. "Still, I suppose I could arrange a compromise if you don't want to be separated from the child. What will it be, Mr. and Mrs. Snape? Would you prefer to join your daughter as one of my lycanthropes or as another soul in hell?"

"I don't think either option is all that appealing," a smooth male voice rang out as a hex lifted Alecto and flung her into a tree.

All eyes turned to Lucius Malfoy, who was standing just a few feet away with Narcissa, Draco, and Ginevra at his side. "How did you get here?" Scabior asked.

"We're wizards; how do you think we got here?" Draco answered.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Hermione snatched Rose from her prison and held her close. The baby reacted with a happy squeal, alerting Scabior, who lunged at her, only to be frozen in place by Severus. "Don't even think about touching her," Severus growled.

Hermione turned to flee, only to be hit with a particularly strong stinging hex from Fenrir's wand. She stumbled, but managed to twist onto her back to prevent Rose from taking the brunt of the fall. "This is my territory, and we will do things my way," Fenrir replied.

"Over my dead body!" Severus replied, hitting the lycanthrope with a cutting curse to the shoulder.

The werewolf roared in pain, prompting his men to spring into action. They lunged at Severus, only to be blocked by the Malfoys. Soon, the air was filled with the sounds of hexes rebounding against blocking spells and occasionally finding their mark.

Hermione dragged herself into the bushes, still holding Rose in one arm. Her head was throbbing and Rose was crying, but at least they were together. A subtle lumos revealed a few small cuts and bruises on Rose, but nothing serious enough to warrant immediate medical attention. A sense of relief washed over Hermione until she tried to stand. A pain in her right ankle caused her leg to buckle. She grabbed a nearby sapling for support. Just as she was ready to test her weight again, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hello Hermione," Scabior purred as he exposed his fangs to her. "Are you ready to join us?"

Hermione yanked her arm away from him, but her injuries prevented her from going very far. She whimpered as Scabior grabbed her again, licking her arm as he once again bared his fangs.

"Avada Kedavra!"

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the flash of green. Instead, she felt Scabior's grip loosen as he crumpled to the ground. She pulled herself away from the monster's body and turned to face her rescuer.

"Here, get under this!" Ginny ordered as she covered them with an invisibility cloak. "We brought it to help sneak Rose away from here, but it looks like you're a little too injured to move at the moment."

"But Scabior…"

"Is dead," Ginny answered. "I couldn't think of any other way to stop him without hurting you or Rose. I know it was wrong to use an Unforgivable, but what the hell else was I supposed to do?"

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione answered in a soft voice as tears welled in her eyes. She embraced her friend. "You saved our lives."

"That's what friends are for, Hermione," Ginny answered as she absently massaged Rose's back.

Under the protection of the cloak, Hermione turned her attention to the battle. Lucius had pinned Rodolphus to the ground while Draco and Narcissa dueled the Carrows. Her eyes searched for Severus, who at the moment seemed to have the upper hand over Fenrir.

I can't defeat him like this, Fenrir thought. He's too powerful, and he's breaking through all of my defensive shields. It would be one thing if he was only using his wand, but he's using wandless hexes as well. They are much more powerful than I predicted. I'm going to get hit soon unless I can draw him into a type of combat I can actually win.

Fenrir cast another defensive spell while assessing his opponent. There was no way Severus could take him in a strictly physical confrontation.

Suddenly he had an idea.

"Kill her, Scabior!"

Severus glanced desperately in the direction Fenrir indicated, giving the werewolf just enough time to transform. Fenrir pounced on Severus, knocking his wand out of his hand. The Malfoys rushed to Severus' defense, working desperately to pull the wolf off of him. Fenrir only gripped Severus' flesh with more determination.

Drool trickled down his chops as he lowered his head to Severus' neck, his eyes ablaze in triumph. Severus felt around on the ground for his errant wand, but it was just beyond his grasp.

Fenrir rose up and clawed through Severus' shirt, eliciting painful screams as ribbons of blood seeped from the wounds.

Hermione gasped in horror. She grabbed her wand and attempted once again to raise herself, but faltered under her useless ankle.

As he felt his senses dull, Severus' thoughts turned to the things that had brought him such comfort these past months: Rose wrapping herself in his robes, murmuring "Dada" as she snuggled into his chest; Hermione sleeping next to him, so at peace in the comfort of his arms; the smiles he was able to elicit from both of them with such little effort…

"Dada!" Rose screamed.

Adrenaline surging through his veins, Severus flung Fenrir off of his chest with a final mighty thrust. Finding his wand, he uttered a hex just as the lycanthrope chomped down on his leg. The wolf was sent flying into a tree with such force that he fell to the ground, and breathed his last.

Severus could feel the transformation begin, wolf-like hairs cropping up on his arms. He quickly pulled out the vial of antidote he had secured in his robes and downed it in one gulp. The hairs receded but the world began to spin. Voices became softer, more distant. Was that Kingsley Shacklebolt he heard? He tried to maintain his focus, but everything was so blurry. Was that Hermione running towards him? Was Fenrir really gone?

Severus felt a great peace come over him as his world suddenly faded away.


	192. Chapter 192

**AN: YAY! 1800 reviews! I can't believe I've actually gotten this many or that so many people like and follow this story! Thanks so much everyone! Thanks also to those who have favorited, put this on alert, and read this! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"Severus!" Hermione screamed as she watched her husband pass out.

Ignoring her pain, she charged ahead before Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "It's too dangerous!" Ginny warned.

"I have to help him! I can't just sit here while he bleeds to death!"

"You're too injured!" Ginny argued. "Wait until Kingsley, Lucius, and Draco can secure the area."

As the women argued, a man stumbled amidst the shadows, his right leg bleeding. He scanned the battlefield for Fenrir, gasping when he saw the contorted body lying on the ground. The man slunk past the Aurors to join the fallen wolf.

The back of Fenrir's head had been bloodied, chips of skull littering the ground. A tear trickled down the man's cheek as he silently closed Fenrir's unseeing eyes. He turned to scan the battlefield for signs of Scabior, flinching in grief when he located the corpse.

Suddenly, he felt himself being raised into the air and thrown against a tree. A broken branch pierced his chest, spearing his heart as he joined his comrades in death.

"That's for my greenhouse," Neville muttered as the branch tore under the man's weight, dropping the Chief's body to the ground. Then he noticed the black cape to his right. "P-professor Snape?"

"Where are Hermione and Rose?" Severus wheezed groggily.

"I-I don't know," he answered.

"I need to know that they're safe."

"Scabior, Fenrir, and the Chief are all dead. The aurors are rounding up the remaining Death Eaters as we speak."

"Good," Severus ground out as the pain in his chest intensified.

Suddenly, a tiny hand touched his shoulder. "Dada," she muttered.

"Rose…how did you get here?"

"Dada," she answered before crawling into his embrace.

Severus wrapped her in one arm. "It's going to be fine, Rose. It's over now."

"Uh," she answered.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Rose with her father. Hadn't she just been holding her?

Ginevra chuckled. "One of my first spells was a transporting spell."

"You mean apparition?" Hermione asked in shock.

"No one knows exactly how babies teleport. They tend to do it only if they are heading toward someone they love, and even then they can't travel much farther than a few feet. It's thought that the teleportation is spontaneous, as opposed to a conscious act of will. If it gives you any comfort, they usually lose the ability by the time they're two."

"Brilliant," Hermione muttered.

"Hermione!" Neville shouted above the din of approaching footsteps. "Hermione!"

The Aurors, along with the Malfoys, had subdued the Death Eaters, and were rounding them up to transport to a holding cell in Azkaban. Hermione looked to Ginny, her eyes begging permission to leave their sanctuary. Ginevra stood up and offered her friend a hand. Hermione rose unsteadily and accepted Ginny's help as she limped her way to Severus.

"You are all under arrest for aiding in a rebellion," Kingsley began as the Aurors placed magical restraining cuffs on their charges. He then acknowledged the corpses of the three leaders and let out a sigh. "The rebellion's finally over."

"Severus," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione!" Severus exhaled, wincing in pain. "Oh Merlin, am I happy to see you. Are you all right?"

"Yes," she replied, kneeling beside him. "My ankle is injured, but hopefully it isn't something a little ice can't fix."

"Thank Merlin," Severus replied.

Hermione brushed his lips with hers. "I love you, Severus."

"I love you, too."

"Muma! Dada!" Rose grinned.

"Rose, don't teleport away like that again!" Hermione replied before embracing her.

Severus smirked in pride. "She's becoming quite the little witch."

"Yes, but she's also pretty headstrong. I can already tell she's going to be a handful," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," Severus replied as he felt the pain intensify once more. He tried to smile as he whispered, "I love you, little Rose."

"Dada," she muttered.

With that he closed his eyes.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

No answer.

"Severus!" Hermione yelled.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"He's not moving! Oh Merlin, he's not responding to me!"

"Quick! Get him to St. Mungo's!" Neville yelled.

* * *

Hermione held Rose close, rocking slightly as she sat in the waiting room chair. The Mediwitch had already examined them; Rose had some minor cuts and bruises, but Hermione had torn some ligaments. The Mediwitch had given her a potion for the pain, but Hermione refused to ingest it. As long as she stayed off her ankle and used her crutches, the pain was manageable. Her main concern right now was for Severus and for her unborn child.

"Mrs. Snape?" a Healer called from the hallway.

"Yes?" Hermione answered as Rose opened one sleepy eye.

"We have the results of your tests," he replied.

"And?"

"You are pregnant, and the child appears to be doing just fine."

"Oh thank God!" Hermione exhaled. "I was so worried about the baby."

The Healer smiled. "Both of your babies appear to be just fine."

"Thank you," she sighed.

"Mrs. Snape?" A Mediwitch emerged next to the Healer.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

The Mediwitch swallowed before continuing. "Your husband has internal bleeding. We've tried a number of spells, but we're having difficulty bringing it under control. I'm afraid there isn't much more we can do."

"So…so…" she began, unable to entertain the thought.

"Would you like to see him?"

He can't leave us now! He needs to know we're having a child together! He needs to see the white of Rose's first tooth! He needs to come home with us and help us build this life we've been dreaming of!"

"Mrs. Snape?"

"I-I'll see him. Just, please help me carry Rose."

Rose was now wide awake and staring suspiciously at the Healer and the Mediwitch. She'd had enough strangers for one day, and she wasn't keen on allowing another one to hold her.

"Are you sure it's advisable to bring an infant into your husband's room?" the Mediwitch asked.

"He's her father! She needs to see him!"

The Mediwitch nodded her acceptance as the Healer took Rose. Hermione stood up on her crutches and slowly made her way towards Severus' room. Once inside, she fought to keep from bursting into tears. Severus' eyes were closed; his dark lashes a stark contrast to his unnaturally white skin. He looked so peaceful, as if he was just taking a well-deserved rest secure in the knowledge that his family was finally safe.

Hermione took a deep breath before making her way over to the chair beside his bed. The Healer returned Rose to her before discreetly leaving with the Mediwitch. Rose stared at her father before squirming to climb the bedrail and join him. "No," Hermione gently chastised.

Rose stopped squirming and stared up at her mother. She'd never heard that tone of voice before, nor seen that look in her eyes. What was happening?

"Dada!" Rose shouted imperiously.

Nothing. Why wasn't Dada responding? Why wasn't he getting up to play with her? What was wrong with him?

"It's not fair," Hermione began as tears flowed freely. "We waited our entire lives for each other; pulled through so many obstacles together... We really only got to live as a real married couple for two months! Wouldn't you like some more time?"

No answer. "I know you're tired and weak, but you've become a real pro at cheating death! Can't you please cheat death just one more time? Please Severus, please come back to me and Rose. I love you! I truly love you, and I know you love me too! You've shown me that love in so many different ways even before you had the courage to say the words. Please, Severus! I don't want to live without your love in my life! I don't want Rose to lose the father she loves so much! And there's more, Severus… we have another child, one you haven't yet been introduced to who needs his father, as well. Please Severus; please fight death one more time for us!"

"Dada," Rose muttered as Hermione's words dissolved into sobs.

Severus could hear Hermione's voice, but it was so faint. He tried calling out to her, but his tongue wouldn't obey. Instead, he felt himself begin to float. At first all was darkness, but then he saw his own body lying in the bed, his girls at his side. Severus tried to reach for them, but the curious floating sensation carried him away before he could make contact.

Now he found himself surrounded by the night sky. He seemed to be traveling somewhere but he wasn't sure of the destination, just that the direction of his progress seemed familiar and somehow right. Suddenly he saw it, a bright tunnel of light amidst the darkness, beckoning him to enter in. A man, features still indistinct, seemed to be waiting for him, perhaps to guide him. As Severus neared the tunnel, the man's features pulled into focus.

"P-Potter?"


	193. Chapter 193

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus gaped at the figure, not quite daring to believe it was real. Harry Potter was dressed in a pure white robe, his hand outstretched in greeting. Where was he? How could this be possible?

Oh no, Severus thought. I can't be…

"Hello, Severus," Harry said with a soft smile.

"Potter…why are you here?" Severus asked.

"I'm going to escort you to paradise," Harry answered.

"You're taking me back to Hermione and Rose?" Severus asked, his voice full of hope.

"I'm afraid not."

Suddenly Severus understood exactly where he was and why. "I'm dead," he said flatly.

"Not quite, but you're very close. You won't pass over until you enter the tunnel."

"Can't I have a little more time?"

"I don't determine the time, Professor," Harry answered in a soft voice. "I've only been asked to escort you where you belong."

"That's just it!" Severus argued. "I don't belong here, at least not now. Oh God! I spent so much of my life praying for death, and now that it's here, it's the last thing I want. I want life! I want to be a husband to Hermione! I want to be Rose's father! I know they can live without me. Maybe they'd even be better off without me, but I have so much more love to give them. It can't be my time to go."

"I wish it wasn't," Harry answered, his eyes full of sympathy. "But I can only do as I'm asked."

Severus shook his head. "Merlin, Harry, you aren't supposed to be here, either. I-I caused you to be here."

"How?"

"I never should've supported Dumbledore's plan to make you a human sacrifice."

"You helped save my life."

"Only to fulfill my debt to your mother. I never considered that you might have still been in danger all those years later."

Harry put his hand on Severus' shoulder and looked him in the eye. "No one up here blames you for what happened to me. I don't blame you. In fact, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done, not just for me, but for Hermione and Rose as well."

"I love them. Nothing I did for them ever felt like a sacrifice."

"I know you love them," Harry replied before giving him a playfully disgusted look. "Trust me, I know."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you know?"

"Let's just say that as Rose's guardian angel, I've witnessed that love first hand," Harry answered.

Severus backed away from Harry as his eyes widened in horror. "You-you've been watching us?"

Harry laughed. "Well, only to ensure Rose's safety. But it's abundantly plain that you're quite taken with both of the women in your life. I'm happy for you, Severus."

Severus turned his attention to the tunnel. "What is it like up there?" he asked.

Harry's expression became wistful. "The first and most overwhelming thing one feels is love. There is love everywhere, love like you couldn't begin to imagine. That's why we keep an eye on the living. Even if they don't know we're there, we just want to share that love with them."

"What does it look like?" Severus asked as he stepped closer to the tunnel.

Harry paused, his eyes flickering in thought. "It seems to be different for everyone. I see it as a huge castle full of loved ones, but my mother has told me that to her it looks like a field of lilies."

"And everyone's happy?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "We have each other, and the hope that our loved ones below will one day join us."

Severus nodded. Harry tried to smile reassuringly, but he could see the troubled expression in Severus' eyes. "Thank you for protecting Rose, Harry. I know you had a hand in her safe return. But I-I don't belong up there, Harry."

"Do you feel unworthy?"

"It isn't just that," Severus answered. "The only time in my life I've felt any true degree of happiness has been with Hermione and Rose. I finally have a family, people to live for. I finally found the love with which you defeated Voldemort. But I need to have a chance to share that love. It's too soon for me to leave them. Please Harry, please ask whoever is in charge to send me back. I need to be with my family."

Harry gave him a small smile. "You're an excellent husband and father. I'm sorry that I ever doubted Hermione's decision to marry you."

"I gave you no reason to believe I'd be a good husband or father."

"You've always known how to love, Professor Snape. It's just that you've only now found someone to return that love."

"And now it's over," Severus replied regretfully.

Suddenly, a man emerged from the tunnel. "Harry, thank goodness you and Severus are still here!"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"A clerical error! Severus needs to return. Now!"

"God makes errors?"

"No," Harry answered with an amused look. "This happens every now and then. Sometimes God just allows someone a glimpse of paradise. No one but Him knows why, he just does. Apparently that's what's happened to you."

"I'm returning home?"

"Go take care of Hermione and your children."

"Children?" Severus asked.

"I may have said too much," Harry answered as Severus felt himself float away.

"Wait! Harry!" Severus yelled, fighting for a final word.

"Yes?"

"You are a great man."

"It takes one to know one," Harry answered.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Harry until both he and the tunnel were out of sight, Severus felt himself sink softly back into his body.


	194. Chapter 194

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all! Also, congratulations to Severus Snape for winning the Harry Potter World Cup! He was voted the best character of the harry Potter series! He definitely deserved it! GO SNAPE!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

The first sensation Severus felt was a dull ache in his chest. Next he became aware of the sound of quiet sobbing. Finally, he felt a curious energy flow through his veins, returning a degree of strength to his body. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly turned his head to locate the source of the weeping.

Rose's eyes grew big as she watched her father turn to her. "Dada!" she cried.

Severus' lips curled into a smile. "Hello, baby girl," he rasped.

Hermione raised her head and stared incredulously. "You're alive," she whispered.

Severus smirked. "I would certainly hope so."

"Oh Severus!" Hermione cried, tears of joy replacing tears of sorrow. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

"I'm here, and I plan on staying for quite a long time," Severus replied.

"Thank God," Hermione sighed as Rose reached out to her father. "We should probably call in a Mediwitch."

Severus frowned. "Must I allow Healers to prod me with wands so soon?"

Hermione chuckled. "I suppose we could put off the prodding for another few minutes." Hermione then glanced down at Rose. "I'd let you cuddle Daddy, but I think he's in a bit of pain right now. We have to be careful not to hurt him."

"Actually I feel more groggy than in pain," Severus answered. "They must've given me some pretty strong potions."

"They were afraid all that pain would send you into shock."

"I see," Severus replied before noticing the crutches beside Hermione's chair. "Are those yours?"

She shrugged. "I have a few torn ligaments."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling more than all right now that you're awake."

Severus smiled. "Maybe we can enjoy a normal life now… well… whatever normal will be for us, that is. Perhaps we can even take that honeymoon we discussed."

"There will be plenty of time to talk about that later," Hermione replied as she struggled to contain Rose. The little girl was determined to climb over the bed rail to nestle with her Dada, but her mother had no intention of allowing her to do so. Hermione shifted Rose in her lap so she could reach under the rail to touch Severus' hand. "Let's just focus on getting everyone healthy and making sure that Rose suffers no lasting effects from our ordeal."

"Mrs. Snape?" Someone called from the hallway.

"Yes?"

The Mediwitch peeked inside, only to gasp when she saw Severus awake and playing with Rose's fingers. "Mr. Snape?"

"Yes?"

"You're awake."

"It would appear so," he answered.

"I'll get a Healer! We need to run some tests!"

She scurried away, while Severus smirked.

It was good to be alive.

* * *

"Farrah?" Ron asked.

She slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

The only sound between them was the soft hum of a radio. "Rose was kidnapped by Fenrir. Hermione and Snape met with him, taking along some aurors for backup, and a battle apparently ensued. From what the radio says, the Snapes rescued Rose and killed Fenrir."

"Fenrir's dead?" she asked in shock.

Ron nodded. "They also killed his two generals, Scabior and Archelaus."

"Archelaus?" Farrah asked as she abruptly sat up.

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing, I just know the name," Farrah replied as her body grew rigid with shock.

"Oh. Anyway, I got an offer a couple of weeks ago to manage a Quidditch team in Peru. I think I should take it, considering that my only other option is probably a trip to Azkaban for this stunt."

"I never should've proposed this stupid idea," Farrah replied as the shock began to wear off, replaced by a sense of extreme loss.

"It was a good idea. It just went wrong somewhere along the way."

"No, this is all my fault," Farrah answered as she stood to leave.

"Please, Farrah! Don't leave. Come with me to Peru!"

"Why?" Farrah asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Because you're the closest thing I have to a true friend. You listened to me when no one else would! Please Farrah, come to Peru with me!"

Farrah looked into Ron's eyes and felt a crush of guilt. All she had done was use him and lie to him. How could he still want her? Impossible. She didn't belong with him or with anyone else after what she'd done.

"I can't," Farrah whispered, rushing out the door.

Ron stared after her in shock. Maybe he could convince her to come with him later, once she'd had a chance to absorb the idea. He stood and trudged down the hall to his office to write a letter to Hermione. Little did he suspect that as he wrote, Farrah would apparate to the river, aim her wand at her chest, and utter a final killing curse to bring an end to her grief.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as Hermione enlarged his hospital bed to accommodate two.

"I'm exhausted, and I don't want to leave you," she answered before transfiguring the bedside chair into a playpen. "Besides, I've left enough room for the Healers to access you quickly, if necessary. Not that you should require their attention; they said the internal bleeding has stopped."

"Thank Merlin," Severus muttered, "But much as I enjoy your company, this cot can't be that comfortable for you."

"I can't leave you, Severus, not after the hell we've been through. I just want to be with my family." Hermione then glanced down at Rose. "Besides, Rose needs both of us with her."

"I can't argue with that." Severus sighed.

Hermione placed Rose in the playpen and laid her black blanket over her little form. "There you go, Rose."

"Muma," she muttered before curling up and pulling the blanket next to her cheek.

She watched carefully as her mother slid into bed beside her father, spooning into his back and closing her eyes with a sigh. She continued to watch as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the window sill, bathing the room in a pink glow. Finally she yawned a very satisfying yawn and succumbed to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	195. Chapter 195

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support! Also, just because a few people have asked, I haven't seen the Deathly Hollows part II yet. I'm waiting until the crowds die down a little. Crowded movie theaters have never been my thing. Still, I'm very eager to watch it!  
**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.  
**

Hermione yawned as she felt Severus' fingers glide through her hair. She opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Morning, Severus."

"More like afternoon," he teased.

"What?" she asked, yawning again.

"It's already one in the afternoon," Severus replied.

"You're kidding!" Hermione gasped as she abruptly sat up. Severus laughed, which elicited a very pretty scowl. "I didn't intend to sleep in that late. Merlin Severus, how long have you been awake?"

"Only about an hour," Severus replied before frowning. "Those Healers don't care how much sleep you have… or haven't… had when it comes time to draw blood tests." Then he smirked. "At least Rose was kind enough to vindicate me with a parting gift for them."

Hermione looked down at the infant, who was currently holding a children's book and staring at the moving pictures. "They didn't wake me to take care of her?"

"They didn't have the heart, not after everything you went through last night," Severus answered before kissing her on the cheek. "They changed her nappy in here while I watched."

Hermione sighed. "I hope we never go through anything like last night ever again."

"Me too. But Fenrir is dead; at the very least, he can't bother us anymore."

"Thank God," Hermione whispered.

Severus kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

She looked deep into his eyes. "I love you too, Severus."

"Muma! Dada!" Rose exclaimed, extending her arms upward.

"Just a moment, Rose," Hermione cooed. She gingerly slid to the edge of the bed, then dangled her feet over the side as she gently lowered herself onto her good ankle. Then she hobbled to Rose and picked her up before returning to sit on the bed next to her husband.

"Hello little one," Severus smiled, extending a finger for her to grasp. "Did you enjoy the book the Healers gave you?"

She cocked her head before muttering, "No."

Hermione laughed. "You don't like the book?"

"No," Rose muttered with a huge smile.

"Oh Merlin," Severus sighed. "Isn't she a little young to hit the 'no' stage?"

"She doesn't even know what the word means yet," Hermione laughed.

Yes I do! Rose thought. It means "I don't agree!" I didn't like that book! Too many people on brooms and no one brewing potions.

Rose's scowl was broken when Severus chucked her under the chin and tickled her belly. She burst out laughing, and her parents joined in.

Hermione grew silent when she felt a fluttering in her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, noticing the change in his wife's demeanor.

"I…Nothing. I just felt really hungry. How about I get us something from the cafeteria?"

"Hermione, you really should stay off your ankle. Why don't you ask a Mediwitch to bring something to us?"

"I could ask her for a wheelchair," Hermione replied. "I really don't want to burden them with something I can do for myself."

Severus shook his head. "I really wish you'd stay off your ankle and allow it to heal."

"I'll be fine, I promise," Hermione replied before handing Rose to him.

He looked down at Rose with a very stern expression. "Your mother can be very stubborn."

"You aren't any better most days," Hermione replied before lowering her weight onto her crutches.

"I suppose not," Severus admitted.

"Would you like something from the cafeteria?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not terribly hungry. Maybe some tea and a little soup," Severus answered as Rose reached for his hair.

"I'll see what I can do," Hermione replied before hobbling off on her crutches.

Severus glanced down at Rose and kissed her forehead. "I suppose that gives us some time alone then."

"Muma?"

"She'll be back," Severus assured her. "Now, would you like to hear a good story?" he asked.

"Uh," she replied, her eyes glistening in anticipation.

"Good. This story isn't very old so I don't know if it has made it into a book yet, but it's quite a tale! It's called, 'How Harry Potter Saved Hogwarts from a Basilisk'."

"Ooh!" Rose cooed.

Before Severus could begin, someone knocked on the door. "Mister Snape?"

He looked up from his daughter and glowered. "What is it?"

The Mediwitch poked her head inside and began, "There's an owl here for Mrs. Snape."

"You just missed her," Severus replied. "She went to the cafeteria."

"Thank you!" The Mediwitch answered before closing the door and scurrying away.

"Now, on to the story of Harry Potter and the basilisk. It all started during Mr. Potter's second year, with an enchanted diary…"

* * *

Hermione put a lid on the cup of tea before levitating it along with the bowl of soup for Severus, a turkey bacon sandwich for her, and a glass of orange juice. She silently thanked God for magic; otherwise the trip would have been impossible to make with all this food.

"Mrs. Snape!" A Mediwitch called.

Hermione felt her heart skip. Carefully, she lowered the items onto a table. "Yes?"

"You have a letter," the Mediwitch began as she headed towards Hermione. "The owl perched at our front office a few minutes ago. Your husband told me I could find you here."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, relieved that Severus was, at the moment at least, in no danger.

The Mediwitch handed her the letter. Hermione carefully broke the seal, frowning when she recognized the sender.

"Ron," she muttered.

She then unfolded it and lay it before her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I know that I really screwed up when I did not immediately return Rose to you. I am sorry. I never should have tried to take care of her. It was much harder than I expected. In fact, I really did not like taking care of her__ at all__. It was too much work._

_I can't believe I'm writing this, but Severus Snape should raise her. He's a much better father than I am because he can tolerate Rose screaming at all hours of the day. She seems happier with you and him anyway. Severus Snape is her father and I won't try to deny that anymore._

_I'm going to manage a Quidditch team in Peru. I think it will be great fun, and I can continue to live the lifestyle I want to. Take care of yourself and be happy. I don't regret what we had, but I also don't regret letting Snape raise my child. I just can't be a father!_

_ -Ron Weasley_

Hermione shook her head, "What a prat,"

She then felt another flutter in her stomach, prompting tears as she meditated on the new life she carried. Severus was a wonderful father, but what if he did not want this child? The emotions of having a biological child would be complex for him. Could he love this baby as much as he loved Rose?

Hermione tried to stem the tears that began to flow. Never in her life did she anticipate that she'd have two babies by two different men. A year and a half ago she was harboring the fantasy that she and Ron would build a life together… that he would make a wonderful dad who was always there for his children. What if she had made another mistake? What if Severus could give himself completely to Rose, but not to another child?

Hermione dried her eyes and took a shaky breath. The only way to know for sure was to tell Severus about her pregnancy. Maybe this wasn't exactly the time or place she would have chosen, given the chance, but under the circumstances it would have to do.

"Let's go, baby," she whispered as she placed her hand over her belly. Then she positioned herself on her crutches, levitated the food and drinks, and made her way back to the hospital room.


	196. Chapter 196

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate it all!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"And that, my dear Rose, is how Mr. Potter defeated the basilisk."

"Ooh!" Rose cooed before clapping her hands.

Severus chuckled as Rose started to babble. "I take it you liked that story?"

"Uh," she answered as Severus pulled her closer.

"Well, I suppose it _is_ a pretty good story," Severus replied before kissing Rose on the forehead. "I'm just happy to have you back with me. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you."

Hermione approached the hospital room, but stopped when she heard Severus' voice. "I actually saw Mr. Potter last night."

"Oh?" Rose asked.

An uncharacteristic tear came to Severus' eye as he nodded. "Mr. Potter was going to escort me to heaven, but I politely declined his invitation. He did tell me though that he was watching over you."

Rose reached up to wipe the tear from Severus' cheek. He gave her a small smile. "Thank you Rose, but I'm fine. I do miss Harry Potter, and wish he was still here among us. But he assured me that he was always watching over you, protecting you. Considering that you are here with me right now, I'd say he's done an excellent job so far."

"Ah!" she answered.

Severus sighed. "Rose, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I knew there was something wrong at the press conference. I should've come home to see what was the matter. If I had listened to my instincts, you never would've been taken. I've made several mistakes in my life, but two of the biggest ones were allowing Ronald Weasley to hold you, and not coming home when I felt that something was wrong."

"Dada," Rose muttered as she placed her hand on his heart.

"I'm not perfect Rose, as you've already probably figured out," Severus continued. "I'm not the perfect father or husband; all I can do is be the best father possible for you. I love you, baby girl."

"Dada," she muttered, looking up at him.

Severus kissed her on the cheek, causing Rose to smile. "Severus," Hermione choked.

Severus raised an eyebrow as she entered. Hermione's eyes were misty, but her smile betrayed her happiness. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"A little," Hermione admitted. "You seemed to be having such a tender moment with Rose; I couldn't interrupt."

"I see," Severus replied as Hermione sat beside him on the bed. "Is your ankle all right?"

Hermione nodded as Severus pulled around a bedside table for her. She sat the food down and began, "I heard what you said about Harry."

"Oh?" Severus asked as Rose crawled onto her father's leg to get a closer look.

"You really saw him?"

"I think I did," Severus replied before passing the juice and the sandwich to Hermione. "I don't know. He said some odd things."

"Oh?"

"He said something about taking care of my children."

Hermione's swallowed a lump in her throat. "Really?"

"I know," Severus replied. "I was surprised he'd say something like that."

"It's true though, Severus," Hermione whispered. "You do have two children."

Severus gave her a puzzled look. "Rose is the only one I'm aware of."

"I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered.

Severus stared at her with an unreadable expression. "Muma! Dada!" Rose chanted as she peeked into Severus' soup bowl.

"I didn't think you wanted more children just yet," Severus began as he scooted her away from the bowl.

"I didn't plan this baby," she answered. "I thought since I was breastfeeding that I wasn't able to become pregnant. Apparently, I was wrong."

Severus' eyes softened. "So you've confirmed it with a Mediwitch?"

"Yes."

"And that's what was making you so ill earlier?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

Severus then glanced over at Rose, who was playing with his soup spoon. "So I'm going to be a father again!"

"Yes!" Hermione answered.

"Oh Merlin!" Severus replied before embracing her.

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked.

"I…I don't think I've ever been more happy in my life! It's… Hermione… you're having our baby!"

"I didn't know how you'd feel, we didn't exactly plan this."

"I know, but I'm thrilled!" Severus then released Hermione and turned to Rose. "Do you hear that, Rose? You're going to be a big sister soon!"

"No," she answered.

Severus and Hermione chuckled. "No? What do you mean, 'no'?"

Simple, Rose thought. I quite enjoy having you to myself and I'm not interested in sharing you right now. I think I'll wait until I'm older before I consider becoming a sister.

"Unfortunately Rose, you don't get much of a say," Hermione laughed before taking her child and holding her close. "You're going to enjoy being an older sister! You and the baby will have so much fun when you're older!"

Rose gave her a confused look. What other baby? She thought. There are no other babies here.

"Don't worry Rose, we'll always love you," Severus replied.

"Oh," Rose answered. "Dada."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned. "We're both only children."

"And?"

"Neither of us knows how to deal with sibling issues, you know, rivalries and all that! Our children may grow up to hate each other all because we have no idea what we're doing!"

"Hermione, I've dealt with dunderhead students all my life. Rose is very intelligent, and I assume with this child's lineage that he or she will be intelligent as well. If I can deal with dunderheads not getting along, I can deal with two very intelligent children having a few quarrels."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Severus replied. "I also know that you will be an excellent mother to both of our children. If we make a few mistakes, well, we're only human."

"Agreed," Hermione replied before pausing. "One mistake we shouldn't make again is waiting until the last second to give our child a middle name."

Severus chuckled. "Agreed, although certainly naming the baby can wait until we know the gender."

"I suppose it could," Hermione replied.

"You're having another baby!" blurted a voice from the doorway.


	197. Chapter 197

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course reviewing! I appreciate all of your support, especially after 197 chapters! You are all awesome! Unfortunately, this story is drawing to a close, and will end on Thursday. I'm a little depressed about it, but I am still so happy I have readers as loyal as you. Thanks again!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Severus and Hermione looked to the doorway, where Neville Longbottom stood flushing a deep red. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," he said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled. "It's fine, Neville. Yes, we're expecting again."

"Congratulations," Neville stepped inside the room. "You must be so excited!"

"We are," Severus replied, his eyes softening. "We cannot wait for our newest arrival."

"Dada," Rose picked up Severus' soup spoon and waved it in the air like a wand.

"It's a spoon, Rose, not a wand. The only magic it can do is put good food in your tummy," Severus said before turning Rose in Neville's direction. "Do you see Mr. Longbottom? Why don't you give him a proper greeting?"

"Ah," she complied before focusing once again on the spoon.

Neville chuckled. "Is she excited about becoming a big sister?"

Severus smirked. "She's currently in denial.'

Neville shot him a look of confusion. "When we told her that she was going to be a big sister, she simply said, 'no'," Hermione explained.

Neville laughed. "You two will certainly have your hands full when the next one comes along."

"I think we're up to the task," Severus replied as he pulled Rose close. Rose dangled the spoon in front of his nose "Can Dada have the spoon? He needs it to eat his soup."

"I hope I didn't interrupt your mealtime," Neville said as Rose reluctantly placed the spoon in Severus' hand.

"You didn't," Hermione assured him. "We slept late and missed lunch. Neither of us was all that hungry, but it seemed a good idea to try to have something. What's going on?"

"Well, there are a couple of recent developments. Kingsley would've stopped by to tell you himself, but he's processing the Death Eaters for incarceration and administering them the cure."

"What has happened since the battle?" Severus asked.

"First of all, Headmistress McGonagall resigned," Neville announced.

"What?" they responded in shocked unison.

"Yes," Neville replied. "She claims that her reign as headmistress has been fraught with scandal and incompetence, most of it her own doing. In her own words, if she had reported that student missing and had been less focused on winning your inheritance, Fenrir may have been caught much sooner. Harry may even still be alive."

"Who is replacing her?" Severus asked.

"Me."

"You?" Hermione and Severus were stunned speechless.

Neville smiled. "The Headmistress said that it was time for a different perspective, perhaps a more youthful one. She also mentioned that I'd fought against both Voldemort and Fenrir, so I understood what was at stake if another war broke out. The Headmistress believes that I will do what is best for the students, not simply what is best for the school or for its image."

"Have you accepted the position?" Hermione asked.

"I have," Neville answered. "I only hope that I can build on Hogwarts' tradition of excellence."

"You will make a fine Headmaster," Severus replied.

"That means a lot coming from you, sir."

"I won't lie," Severus continued, "Being Headmaster is a difficult job, and you are bound to make a few decisions that prove unpopular. But you put the needs of your students first among your priorities, and you have a sense of fairness and compassion that some recent Headmasters have lacked. You will do just fine as Headmaster."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence," Neville replied. "Since you know very well what it is like to be in those shoes, could I ask you for advice from time to time?"

"Certainly," Severus replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Although I trust in your ability to lead quite well on your own. When all is said and done, your reign as Headmaster will undoubtedly be remembered much more fondly than mine."

"You were an exceptional Headmaster under the circumstances, sir," Neville answered. "It's just that no one knew at the time what it cost you to keep us safe."

"That's all behind us now," Severus replied.

"Thank Merlin," Neville added before removing something from underneath his arm. "Kingsley actually did send me here to talk to you about one other thing." Checking the hallway, he closed and locked the door before casting a few wards to ensure privacy.

"Why all the security measures, Neville?" Hermione asked, a bit alarmed.

"Because it pertains to two of the Deathly Hollows."

"I see."

Neville carefully set the package down and began unwrapping it. "We were able to locate and retrieve both the Elder Wand and the Invisibility Cloak from Fenrir and his men. Kingsley debated on keeping them at the Ministry, but the Elder Wand really belongs to you, Severus. Because you have demonstrated your loyalty and integrity so many times, the Minister would like you to take the Invisibility Cloak, as well. The Hallows could not be in better hands."

Severus stared at the Elder Wand before asking, "I suppose I'm the only one who can use this since I was the one who killed Fenrir."

"That would appear to be true," Neville replied.

"Good," Severus answered. "Take it into one of your gardens and bury it as deeply as possible. Let your plants grow above it! I don't care if it dissolves into pulp; do not allow it near me or my family. Ever."

"But Severus, don't you want to keep it in a safe place, lest another threat appears?"

"If we ever have need of it, you will be able to retrieve it for me," Severus answered. "But I do not want that thing near me or my family. It has caused enough destruction in my lifetime. It does not need to cause more."

"I agree," Hermione answered.

"As you wish. I'll bury the Elder Wand in the greenhouse," Neville replied. "What about the Invisibility Cloak?"

"I would like to keep that because it holds sentimental value for my wife." Severus looked down at Rose and smiled. "Besides, Harry would want it to be handed down to the next generation of Hogwarts troublemakers."

"Excuse me?" came Hermione's indignant reply.

Severus smirked as he looked at her. "I'm simply telling the truth, love. Merlin knows the stunts you and Potter were able to pull off courtesy of that cloak. Do you want to deny Rose and our other child that same pleasure?"

Hermione glared at him, trying to protest her innocence, but she knew it was all in vain. "Our children should be encouraged to follow the rules, not to break them."

"Agreed," Severus answered, "But it may come in handy if she ever needs to roam the grounds after hours, plot with her friends, or confuse a deserving teacher or two."

"Plus," Hermione replied with a smirk. "She can sneak out of her dorm to visit boys."

Severus' expression turned to one of pure horror. Hermione burst out in laughter, as did Neville. Even Rose joined in, though she really had no idea what was so funny. Severus shook his head and folded the cloak away. He might have to create a ward to raise an alarm should it enter the boys' dormitory...

Then he closed his eyes and pictured Harry leaning out of one of the castle windows and smiling his approval.


	198. Chapter 198

**AN: Thanks so much for putting this on alert, favoriting, reading, and of course, reviewing! I appreciate all of your support!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

"What did Aunt Ginevra give you for your birthday?" Severus asked.

Rose glared defiantly at him and clutched the stuffed monkey tightly to her chest. Severus chuckled. "I don't want to take it from you, Rose; I just want you to introduce me."

"No," Rose answered.

"You know you can trust your Daddy, Rose," Hermione admonished. "He'll give it back."

After a few moments' debate, Rose reluctantly handed the toy to Severus. "Dada," she muttered.

"Thank you, Rose," Severus replied before inspecting it. "Hello, Mr. Monkey. I hope you'll be a good friend to Rose and all her other toys… especially Mr. Snake." He then handed the animal back to his daughter.

Rose giggled as her mother pulled out another present.

"All right, Rose. Here's a present from me and your father."

"Pwenet," she repeated.

"Yes, 'present'," Severus repeated as Hermione handed her daughter the package. With a little help from her mum, Rose dug her fingers into the seam of the wrapping paper and pulled it off. Her eyes gleamed with pride as the paper drifted to the ground.

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Rose stared at the package, then shook her head and said, "No."

"Maybe that's because you have the box turned upside down," Hermione smiled, turning it right side up.

Rose's eyes grew wide in recognition. "Powon! Powon!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," Severus replied. "It's a kit to make pretend potions. Practice with this one and some day you'll be ready to help daddy in his lab."

"Wuv Dada! Wuv Muma!" Rose cheered. Suddenly she leapt up and rushed over to give her dad a hug, black robes billowing behind her. She faltered when the robes got caught up in her legs, but Severus reached out for her before she could take a tumble.

"We love you too, Rose," he whispered. "Happy first birthday."

"Wuv Dada," she replied with a fierce hug.

Hermione's eyes grew misty. "Happy birthday, Rose."

Rose turned to her with outstretched arms. "Muma!" she called.

Hermione leaned down to embrace Rose. Rose's eyes suddenly widened when she felt something in Muma's belly press back against her. There was something moving inside, but what?

"Can you feel the baby kick?" Hermione asked.

"Baby?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" Hermione cooed. "Your little brother is in there!"

Rose stared at her in disbelief before finally saying, "Powon!"

"Do you want to play with the potion kit?"

"Powon!" she exclaimed, clapping.

Hermione laughed as she helped Rose open the box and remove the plastic cauldron, vials and stirring rods. "Here you go, Rose."

"Powon!" she replied as she carefully took the pieces from her mother and sat them on the ground. She then took a stirring rod and placed it in the cauldron, pretending to mix up an imaginary concoction.

"I suppose we know what her favorite toy is now," Hermione sighed.

"I don't know, she still seems rather fond of Mr. Snake," Severus mused as he leaned back in his chair.

"I think she's had a very happy birthday," Hermione replied, settling into a chair beside Severus.

"I believe so," Severus answered. "Are you glad we decided to celebrate quietly, just us?"

"I am," Hermione replied. "I'm just too drained, both physically and emotionally to throw a big party. Besides, we'll still have that 'brunch' with Ginny next Saturday."

"Oh Merlin," Severus muttered. Ginny didn't 'do' quiet. For all they knew, half of the Wizarding World would show up there to help celebrate Rose's birthday.

Hermione nuzzled into his neck. "I love you, Severus. I'm glad we had a small first birthday for Rose."

"Indeed," Severus smiled as he watched Rose carefully pour the imaginary contents of a vial into the cauldron. Her eyes grew wide as she peeked down into the imaginary mixture, but she soon smiled and began to rhythmically stir.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when Rose was born?"

"Very well. Why?"

"We hadn't agreed on a middle name until the very last minute."

Severus glanced at his wife. "And your point?"

"We still don't have a name for our son."

"Well,. my love," Severus began. "Perhaps this time I can pick the middle name and you can pick the first name."

"Sounds fair enough," Hermione replied before thinking. "I've always liked the name 'Hugo'."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit of an odd name for a tiny child?"

"And we don't have odd names?"

Severus laughed. "Sort of proves my point, doesn't it?"

"You told me I could choose the first name," Hermione smirked.

"Fine. Hugo it is."

"That's settled. What was your idea for a middle name?"

Severus' eyes softened. "I was thinking 'Harry'."

"Harry?" Hermione choked.

"Yes. I wanted to honor him, but if you think it's too…"

"No, I love it," Hermione quickly interrupted. "I think Harry would like that, too, but now that I think about it, 'Hugo Harry' seems a bit clumsy."

"Hermione, we don't have to decide tonight…"

"But I'd rather name him after Harry than a French writer, even though I love his work." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Unless we compromise. What about Victor?"

"Victor?"

"Yes! Maybe a little after Victor Hugo, but even more so for all he's already survived. He was there when Fenrir was defeated and in a way he has become a symbol of our victory! Victor is a perfect name."

"Victor Harry Snape," Severus answered. "I like that name."

"So it's decided?" Hermione asked.

"I believe so," Severus replied.

Hermione smiled as she felt the baby move within her. "I think Victor approves, as well."

Severus grinned as he placed a hand over Hermione's abdomen. "Hello, Victor. How are you doing in there?"

"Muma? Dada?" Rose called out.

"Yes Rose?" Severus replied as he turned to her.

"Powon," Rose answered proudly as she beckoned them to come see. "Powon!"

Severus glanced into the cauldron and smiled, "Yes, Rose that is a fine potion. You made it perfectly."


	199. Chapter 199

**AN: YAY! 1900 reviews! I can't believe I have this many reviews! Thank you everyone! Thanks so much for supporting me through this long** **story! Thanks for sticking with me to the (almost) end! I love you all! Thanks also to those who have put this on alert, read this, and have favorited! You're all awesome!  
**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Hermione groaned as another labor pain coursed through her body. When it subsided, she took a deep breath and muttered, "I can't wait for him to finally get here."

"It shouldn't be much longer now," the Mediwitch replied as she examined Hermione once more.

Severus burst through the door, out of breath. "Oh thank Merlin," Hermione sighed. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it in time."

"I am sorry for the delay," Severus replied, "But when I checked in on Rose at the Malfoys, she insisted on showing me the latest potion she and her toy snake had created. There must have been 30 steps to the procedure and she wouldn't let me leave until I had observed each one."

"She picks the worst times to demand attention," Hermione panted as the pain returned, this time accompanied by a clearly defined urge. "I think I need to push!"

"Good," the Mediwitch answered. "Go ahead and push through the next contraction."

"Push?" Severus asked. "She's only been in labor for six hours!"

"That's six hours too long," Hermione ground out with a pointed glare.

The Mediwitch laughed. "Second babies often come more quickly than firstborns."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione muttered before the pain seized her once again. She gripped Severus' hand and bore down.

"Good, good, good, good," the Mediwitch said as she watched the monitoring spells. "Just keep pushing! You're doing wonderfully."

Hermione exhaled. "Oh Merlin."

"You're doing great, Hermione!" The Mediwitch replied. "Just a few more pushes and he'll be out."

"Oh God," Severus muttered as a plethora of emotions welled up within him. On the one hand, he was eager to meet his new son. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he knew how to be a good father to a son. Loving Rose had come so naturally… what if her brother did not take to him as easily as she had?

Hermione's shriek broke his chain of thought. "Keep pushing!" The Mediwitch ordered.

"Oh God," she squeaked before pausing a moment to rest.

"Good, I can see the head," The Mediwitch answered. "You'll see your son in one, maybe two more pushes."

"Finally." Tears of exertion rolled down her cheeks.

The Mediwitch turned to Severus. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

"Sure," he answered, still a little shell-shocked as reality settled in. The Mediwitch handed him the scissors, and showed him where to stand.

Hermione felt another contraction ripple through her and she took advantage of the opportunity to give another healthy push. The Mediwitch held out her hands, ready to catch the child.

"Almost there. You can do it, Hermione."

She gave one last push and felt a slight release as the baby's head eased into the Mediwitch's hands. With a bit of gentle pressure the child was free and clear, his shrill cries filling the room.

"Hey, little one!" Hermione cooed as the Mediwitch held him up for her to see.

The Mediwitch turned to Severus and handed him the scissors. "Just cut right here, Mr. Snape… Well done," she whispered before whisking the child away for a quick weigh in and cleaning.

Severus took Hermione's hand and gently kissed her cheek, brushing damp tendrils of hair from her face.

"There you go, Mrs. Snape." The Mediwitch announced, placing the swaddled child on Hermione's chest.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered before turning to her son. "Hey little Victor. It's me, Mummy."

The child hiccupped and gazed at the face of the woman whose voice was so familiar. He eyed her a bit unsteadily, causing her to smile. "You have your father's eyes."

"He does?" Severus asked as he leaned in to look for himself.

"Yes, see?" Hermione replied.

"Hello, Victor. I'm your Daddy."

Victor eyed Severus a bit sleepily before yawning and closing his eyes. "Would you like to hold him?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love to," he replied as he gathered the child into his arms. "Hello, little one. Have you had a long day?"

Victor yawned before looking back up at his father. Soothed by the sound of his daddy's voice, he yawned once more and drifted off to sleep.

Severus felt his emotions begin to overwhelm him. "I believe my son likes me."

"What's not to like?" Hermione asked with a wry grin.

"Plenty," Severus replied. "But he doesn't have to know that just yet. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Severus."

* * *

Hermione cradled Victor in her arms, encouraging him to stay awake long enough to suckle. She was at peace in the quiet of the room, but she knew that peace would be short-lived when Rose arrived.

"You need to be very calm and quiet when you enter," she heard Severus say outside the door.

"Uh huh," came a tiny soprano reply.

"The baby is very fragile, so we mustn't try to play with him just yet."

"'Kay," she answered.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco will join us in a minute, but they wanted you to have a chance to meet your brother first," Severus finished as the doorknob clicked.

"'Kay."

"That's my girl," Severus said as Rose carefully opened the door. She glanced back at her godparents for reassurance.

"Go on," Ginevra whispered as she motioned Rose forward.

Rose stretched her hand out to Severus. He smiled and grasped it. "Come on, little Rose. Let's meet Victor."

"Ickor," she repeated as she tiptoed forward to see what all the fuss was about.

Severus chuckled. "Close enough."

Hermione sat up a little straighter as Severus lifted Rose onto the bed, allowing her to better see the baby. "This is Victor," he began. "He's the one who's been pushing back at you when you put your hand on your mother's belly."

"Oh," she answered, looking at him with great curiosity.

Victor stopped feeding long enough to gaze at his sister. Rose's face lit up, "Ickor!"

"Yes," Hermione laughed, "That's Victor."

Victor stared at Rose, relieved to see someone closer to his size. Finally, Hermione added, "Victor, this is your sister Rose."

Victor gazed a moment longer before returning to his feeding. Rose seemed pretty trustworthy. Maybe he's get to know her better after a bit more lunch and a nap.

"I think they like each other," Hermione replied. "At least as much as children that age are capable."

"It would seem we're off to a good start then," Severus beamed.


	200. Chapter 200

**AN: Well, this is it, the final chapter. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this seven month story! I truly appreciate all of your support, and am so glad to have readers and reviewers such as you! You've all made my day so much brighter! Thank you!**

**I don't own anything you'd recognize.**

Rose stared intently at the chess board, her brow furrowed in concentration. Victor sat in the seat opposite, hoping against hope that she would fail to notice his most recent misstep.

"Would anyone like to play dinner party with me?" their pyjama-clad sister asked as she padded into the sitting room. Not quite four, her hair was straight, silky and black, her eyes a deep shade of brown. Her mischievous grin revealed her mother's prodigious incisors in baby tooth guise.

"Not now, Violet. You're supposed to be in bed, anyway," Rose muttered before finally deciding, "Black queen to B-3."

The queen glided forward and swiftly decapitated a white knight. "Check," Rose announced.

"Ugh," Victor groaned, desperately searching for a way out of his predicament.

"Maybe you should move your king across the board," Violet suggested.

"I'd love to, Violet," Victor replied. "But the king can't move that far."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he is lazy and can only move one space at a time," Victor answered.

"Hey!" the white king protested. "I resent that."

"Well, it's true!" the black queen snickered.

Victor shook his head in defeat and ordered the king to retreat one space.

"Rook, A-7," Rose responded.

The castle lumbered into place. "Checkmate," Rose announced. The king bowed in submission as the queen and the rook finished him off.

"Nargles," Victor muttered. "I can't believe you beat me again."

Rose shrugged. "I've practiced quite a bit with Dad and with a few of my friends. You'll get better as you play more games."

"Have you ever beaten Dad?" Violet asked.

"No," Rose replied with a twinge of regret. "He outsmarts me every time."

"I bet you'll beat him someday," Victor answered as he stood up to put the chess set away.

"Maybe," Rose replied doubtfully as she returned the pieces she'd captured from him.

"There you are," Hermione called, eying Violet. "You were supposed to be in bed an hour ago."

"I was," Violet responded. "But I needed a drink of water."

"And the sitting room is the logical place to find it, I suppose."

"No," Violet answered, suppressing a fit of giggles. "But I thought maybe Rose and Victor would tuck me in."

"Violet, we have a very busy day tomorrow. You don't want to be sleepy when we put Rose on the Hogwarts Express now, do you?" Hermione asked.

"If I oversleep, can Rose stay home with us?" Violet asked.

"No, falling asleep will just mean you'll miss telling her goodbye," Hermione replied before turning to Victor and Rose. "You two should probably get ready for bed as well."

"Fine," Victor muttered as he put the chess board back in the box. Handing it to Rose, he mumbled, "I suppose this is yours now."

"I'll bring it home with me on holidays," Rose promised.

"I know," Victor replied before giving her a hug.

Violet tried to hug each of them from the outside before giving up and squeezing herself between them. Hermione smiled. If only she had a camera…

"I call dibs on the bathroom!" Victor announced before releasing his sisters and racing down the hallway.

"Come back here, you little weasel!" Rose playfully exclaimed. "I'm older!"

"Come on Violet. It's bedtime."

"'Kay," she yawned. "Good night, Rose."

"'Night," Rose replied as she watched her mother herd her sister back to bed. She stared thoughtfully at the chess box before taking it to her room and setting it in her school trunk.

"Rose?" Severus called quietly, peeking into her room.

She looked up from the trunk and smiled wistfully. "Hello, Dad."

Severus looked deep into Rose's blue eyes and read the conflict there. "What's wrong, love?"

She gulped and said, "I was just thinking… Why do I need to go to Hogwarts? I have plenty of friends here, and you and Mum can teach me everything I need to know."

Severus sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed, gesturing for her to sit beside him. "Don't you want to attend Hogwarts? You know that Headmaster Longbottom will take excellent care of you, and the professors will be stellar."

"But the potions professor can't be as good as you. At best, he might be adequate,"

Severus chuckled. "Professor Daniels is a good man, and from what I hear, the Potions program has grown quite well these past five years under his direction."

"But he's still not you, Daddy. I want to stay here and learn from you and from Mom." Tears trickled down Rose's cheeks as her eyes pleaded with her father. He pulled her into an embrace and she burrowed her head into his chest.

"Rose, we can continue our lessons when you come home on break and during the summer."

"No Daddy, I want to stay," she cried. "Otherwise you'll forget about me."

"Forget about you?" Severus replied in shock. "What on earth would give you an idea like that?"

Rose looked up and hiccupped. "You'll still have Victor and Violet here, and sometimes I overhear you and Mum talking about having another baby. I know my fears are stupid, Dad, and I know that you love me. I'm just afraid that you'll get so used to not having me around that one day I'll come home and you'll look at me like I'm a stranger."

"Oh Merlin, Rose," Severus whispered before kissing her on the forehead. "Do you think I won't miss you every time I brew downstairs? You've been my laboratory buddy since before you could properly say "potion". How could I just all of a sudden forget you?"

"You'd better not," Rose answered.

"Rose, it will kill me to stay behind while you board that train… but it's time for you to start a new chapter in your life. I promise we'll see each other soon."

"I know," Rose sobbed.

"Rose, you are my firstborn child, the one who taught me how to be a father… the one who taught me how to love, and how to accept love. You are precious to me in your own unique way. Your mother and I will write you every day, and we'll be just a floo call away."

"Can I fly home to see you sometimes?"

"Only if you want to get in trouble with Headmaster Longbottom."

Rose smirked. "I could use the Invisibility Cloak."

"You know that's only for emergencies."

"Well certainly needing a hug from you and Mum would qualify as an emergency sometimes…" Rose replied as she dried her tears.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, love," Severus smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Rose? Severus? What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"We were just talking," Rose answered.

"Are you all right? You look upset."

"Rose is just a little nervous about her first day," Severus answered.

Hermione joined them on the bed and pressed Rose to her chest. "Oh baby, you won't be alone. Scorpius will be going to Hogwarts too, and you already know Headmaster Longbottom quite well."

"Can I still call him Neville?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but not in front of the other students," Hermione answered.

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?"

"Of course I will," Hermione replied. "Rose, you're my baby girl. I'll miss you every day, but that's what floo calls and owls are for."

"I suppose," Rose replied.

"You'll make lots of new friends, and you'll have such a good time learning all those new things that your break will be here before you'll know it."

"Thanks, Mum," Rose replied as she basked in the comfort of her parents' embrace.

* * *

"Now you'll remember to write us when you get sorted, right?" Hermione asked as the train crawled into the station.

"Yes, Mum," Rose replied.

"You're going to remember to feed your owl, right?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Rose replied as she rolled her eyes. "You won't have to do it for me anymore."

"Are you going to buy a cat like Mummy did?" Violet asked.

"We'll see," Severus answered. "If she does get a cat it'll have to be a shorthaired cat that does not shed too much or maybe a black cat whose hair won't show on her robes."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione sighed.

"Dad's right, hairy robes are gross," Rose replied.

"Who has hairy robes?" Scorpius asked as he and his parents approached them.

"No one, thankfully," Severus replied.

"Oh," Scorpius answered.

"Now remember Scorpius, be nice to the people on the train, and don't accept any journals from strangers."

Scorpius gave her an odd look. "Why would anyone try to give me a journal?"

"You'd be surprised," Draco replied.

Suddenly a set of brown eyed, tow-headed twins burst on the scene. "Mummy! That mean man won't let us get on the train!" one shouted.

"Maybe he would've if you hadn't tried to take his whistle," the other admonished.

"Antlia, Carina, that's enough," Ginevra gently scolded. "You know you aren't allowed on that train until you're eleven and ready for school."

"But we want to see it now!" Antlia cried.

"Please let us get on!" Carina pleaded.

"All aboard!" The conductor announced.

"In about five more years," Ginevra replied.

"We should go, Rose, before all the good seats are taken," Scorpius suggested.

"Good idea," Rose replied before turning to her family. "Goodbye, everyone."

"Goodbye, Rose," Victor and Violet replied, each giving her a quick hug.

Hermione embraced Rose and pressed her nose into her daughter's hair, breathing in her scent one more time. "Goodbye, baby. I love you. Have fun at Hogwarts."

"I will, Mum. I love you," Rose replied before releasing her mother. She then looked up at Severus. "Goodbye, Dad," she said with a quivering lip.

"Goodbye, Rose," he answered with glistening eyes.

Rose rushed into his arms and held him tightly. Leaning back to take his face in both hands, she kissed each cheek and said, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Rose," Severus replied before releasing her and smoothing an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

She and Scorpius then collected their bags and dashed off to board the train. Severus and Hermione watched with Victor and Violet as the train filled, hissed, and then slowly chugged forward, Rose peeked out one of the windows and waved. They waved in return, until the train was finally out of sight.

* * *

Severus sat in his favorite chair with the small parchment in hand. He carefully undid the seal and smiled when he recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_ I've made it to Hogwarts safe and sound, and am writing this to you after the sorting and welcoming feast. The train ride was much longer than I expected, but Hogwarts was even more beautiful than I imagined! I can see why you two were so impressed with the sorting feast; I've never seen such amazing floating candles in my life!_

_You probably care more about the sorting though than the actual feast. I was one of the first sorted, and I can now safely say that I do not like the sorting hat. When it touched my head it told me that I had many Gryffindor traits. I told it that my mother was Gryffindor but my father was Slytherin and I'd wanted to be in Slytherin since I was three years old. It then said, "You have more Gryffindor in you than you realize."_

_I will admit to becoming a bit testy and replying, "My father was sorted into Slytherin, and it was the right house for him. Dumbledore lied when he told him he'd been sorted too early. I want to be in Slytherin, just like my dad!"_

_The hat grew silent__ before finally saying, "You're right, there is more of Severus Snape in you than I initially thought." He then announced, "Slytherin!"_

_I was so happy that I almost cried as I got off the chair. Scorpius was next, and he was instantly sorted into Slytherin. He says he actually would've preferred Ravenclaw since both sides of his family would then have been equally disappointed, but Slytherin was his second choice._

_I'm currently in the girls' dorm. My roommates seem to be fine. At least they aren't as gossipy as you said Lavender Brown was, Mum. I have potions tomorrow, and I hope the professor asks questions like Dad did! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I answer them correctly! I also have flying lessons tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on Professor Vane's face when she sees me levitating two meters in the air without a broom._

_I love you and miss you very much! I can't wait to see you all again! Tell Victor that I've bought some chocolate frogs on the train, and I'll be sending them his way soon!_

_Love,_

_ Rose_

Severus exhaled. Aside from wanting to burn the sorting hat for its insinuations regarding Rose's paternity, he felt at peace and happy for his daughter.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione entered the sitting room and looked over his shoulder. "Are you finished with Rose's letter?"

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Is she well?"

"You can read for yourself," Severus replied as he handed her the letter.

Hermione scanned the page until tears came to her eyes. "I'm glad she was sorted into the house she wanted."

"I am as well, although this only solidifies my hatred for that hat," Severus replied.

"Rose handled it well, even if she didn't know exactly what the hat meant."

"Do you think we should've told her about Ron?" Severus asked.

"Why? She knows who her true father is. That's all that matters."

"Perhaps," Severus replied as Hermione settled onto his lap.

Severus smiled as he pulled his wife into his arms. "If anyone had told me twelve years ago that I'd have a daughter who would be sorted into Slytherin, I would have thought that individual was insane. I never even thought I'd marry. I was perfectly content to live the life of a hermit in my tiny run-down shack. Now… Merlin, Hermione. I had no idea what happiness could be until you and the children came into my life."

"It's all because of Rose," Hermione answered. "When Ron left me, I thought my life was over. She didn't stand a chance in the Wizarding World with the label 'bastard' hanging over her head. I couldn't have asked for a better father for her, Severus. You took us in when no one else would and you did more than provide for us. You chose to give _yourself_ to us… and we're so much better for it."

"Rose taught me to love. She accepted me unconditionally when I thought it impossible. And you… you looked beyond who I was to who I could become. You loved me when most people would've given up on me. I would never have known love if it weren't for you and Rose. Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for choosing to be with me."

She placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you, Severus Snape."

"I love you too, Hermione Snape."

They snuggled in the warmth of the fire and marveled at the turn their lives had taken. They had started out alone… abandoned… but had finally found love thanks to the interference of a meddling estranged grandmother… and a kiss from a rose.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I'm actually working on a new story, but I won't post it until October. The reason for the delay is that I'm moving to Chicago for graduate school around the first weekend in September. It's going to be so hectic trying to go to a new state, getting registered, and ultimately starting classes. To add even more pressure, this Masters Program is only a year long, hence I'll really need to focus on it. As I said I have a few chapters written, but I want to write a few more before I start posting. If it makes anyone feel better, these chapters are longer than the ones in this fic.  
**

**Last of all, thank you to all of those who have stayed with me through this story! Thanks also to those who have followed me from my previous stories. Some of you have even read me as far back as _Court and Spark._ You all are amazing. A special thank you to Heartmom88 who has encouraged me and helped edit some of these chapters. You're awesome! Also, very special thank you to Eilynn, who is translating this story into French. You're the best!**

**Thanks again to everyone who's stayed with me! Hope the rest of the summer is great, and thanks again for making my half year of writing this story on very enjoyable!**


End file.
